Harry Potter e a Realeza Oculta
by Vi Alves
Summary: Harry Potter descobre que há coisas, pessoas e situações que podem não só modificarem sua vida mas fazer dele e de toda a realidade em que vive um inferno ou um paraíso. O sangue real grita dentro de si. Em sua mente há perguntas. NC 17
1. Segurança

Capítulo 1 – Segurança

Parecia um dia qualquer, simples, como qualquer outro que já tivesse passado na sua vida. Mas em sua mente, muitas coisas não poderiam ser mais como antes. Com apenas desesseis anos, Harry James Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, tentava viver cada dia. As alegrias que antes aqueciam seu coração davam espaço para as recentes tristezas, para o vazio e as dúvidas que pairavam seus pensamentos. Nada seria como antes. Até mesmo a calmaria na casa dos Dusleys, não era normal. Ainda era de tarde quando Harry terminava sua carta para Ron.

"Caro Ron,

Sei que depois de amanhã será o casamento do seu irmão, mas não sei o que dar para eles, não pensei em nada. Minha cabeça viaja sempre para o mesmo lugar: Hogwarts, minha casa, meu lar. Sei que se eu não aparecer no casamento, sua mãe vai me matar e a Gina vai ficar furiosa. Pois bem, me ajude a arranjar um bom presente pro seu irmão. Fale com a Mione, ela pode ajudar também. Espero vocês amanhã à tarde.

Abraços, Harry."

Abriu a gaiola de Edwirges, amarrou a carta e disse para ela bicar o Ron se ele demorasse com a resposta. Ela piou como se tivesse gostado do recado e voou rapidamente. Harry fechou a janela. Quando ia voltar a deitar na cama ouviu passo vindo do corredor e logo depois a porta se abriu. Era Tia Petúnia.

- Harry, já te disse que não quero aquela coisa voando por ai, principalmente a luz do dia. Por que não começou a fazer o jantar. E...- olhando para todos os cantos do quarto - por que isso aqui não está brilhando!

Harry a olhou com firmeza nos olhos e percebeu algo no olhar da tia. Alguma coisa tinha mudado, não tinha percebido. Só fazia apenas três semanas que tinha voltado. Mal tinha saído do quarto, mesmo na hora de comer preferia ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem, vou arrumar tudo aqui e já desço, tia Petúnia. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, já que você não sai deste quanto, e mal fala ou olha pra mim, quero saber por que você voltou mais cedo e por que desta cara de velório? Foi expulso? – disse ela num tom de deboche.

Sentiu um frio na barriga e uma vontade de gritar com a tia. – Em primeiro lugar, tia, por que as aulas foram canceladas e o segundo e que sim houve um velório...Sentiu sua voz falhar -...Meu professor, Dumbledore morreu, alias, foi assassinado, como meus pais! Satisfeita?

Tia Petúnia pareceu assusta-se com as palavras de Harry e se sentou na cama com as mãos na barriga.

- Morto! Morto! Dumbledore, morto! – Uma lágrima surgiu. Não piscava.

- O que foi Tia? - assustou se Harry.

- Ele disse que ia te proteger, que você ia ficar bem perto dele...

Harry começou a não entender nada. Sua Tia parecia que tinha recebido a notícia como se uma faca atravessasse seu coração. Chorar. Nunca pensou que veria ela chorando, principalmente por uma pessoa como ele, um bruxo.

- Harry, quem o matou? – Perguntou a tia com a voz embargada.

- Outro professor, Snape. Sentiu ódio ao falar aquele nome. Maldito Snape!

Rapidamente, Tia Petúnia se levantou, olhou para Harry e disse:

- Você está com medo? – Seu olhar mudou, não parecia com aqueles de raivas que ele havia visto durante toda sua vida.

- Não sei. Estou nervoso. Por que teria medo?

- De quem a senhora está falando?

- Daquele bruxo que matou seus pais. Agora ele virá atrás de você novamente, não é?

- Não sei, tia. – Estranhando a pergunta. – Ele pode vir, ou eu posso ir até ele, quando eu estiver pronto.

Tia Petúnia pegou Harry pelo braço e ambos sentarão na cama.

- Harry - disse Tia Petúnia – Não sou sua mãe, sei que não gosta muito de nós, mas saiba, aqui você está em segurança, por enquanto. Não saia daqui sozinho, ainda não. Sei, pelo próprio Dumbledore, seu professor, que ninguém pode te fazer mal aqui em casa até você completar dezessete anos.

Harry olhou estranhamente para a tia. Como ela sabia de tudo isso, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? E a Tia continuou.

- Existe um outro lugar que é seguro para você, Harry, mas você só poderá ir para lá quando fizer dezessete anos, a casa de seus pais.

- Como? A casa dos meus pais? – Levantou da cama num pulo, e andou até o armário. Virou de repente – O que é que tá acontecendo aqui? Que história é essa de casa dos meus pais? Por que Dumbledore falou isso pra você? – Harry gritava essas palavras, parecia que tudo tinha se misturado em sua cabeça, tudo estava mais confuso.

- Calminho aí rapaz! – disse a tia – Senta que eu vou te falar. Mas se você vai começar a ficar todo ofendidozinho, berrando desse jeito, eu vou deixar você gritando ai pras paredes. Endurecendo a voz e fechando a cara.

- E o seguinte, Potter. – Falou rispidamente. - Dias antes de eu ter o Dudinha, eu recebi a primeira das três cartas que sua mãe mandou para mim antes de ela morrer. Neta carta, dizia ela que, ela estava grávida, que estava feliz, mas estava com medo de perdê-lo. Tinha pedido que eu, sua única parente viva, cuidasse dele ou dela caso acontecesse algo com ela e com aquele Potter. Disse que confiava em mim.

Harry olhou para ela, tentava ver aonde aquilo iria levá-lo.

- A outra carta eu recebi quando você nasceu. Dizia as mesmas coisas, mas tinha um tom de medo. – disse olhando para os olhos de Harry como se fosse para os olhos de Lílian que olhasse – Eu nunca vi minha irmã, Lílian Evans com medo, nunca. Minha irmã poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos medrosa. Ela disse que confiava que eu poderia ser a mãe que a nossa mãe foi para nós duas. Disse que me queria muito bem. Mandou junto com a carta a foto dela com você nos braços.

Nisto a voz de tia Petúnia foi diminuindo. Ela se levantou virou de costas e continuou a falar.

- A terceira foi dois dias antes de você aparecer aqui em casa. Eu já te esperava. Essa carta foi uma despedida. Sua mãe dizia que a vida de vocês três estava em perigo, que ela estava com medo e que queria saber se eu e meu marido aceitaríamos cuidar de você por um tempo. Pedia para que não comentasse isso com ninguém e que mandaria dinheiro para as despesas. - parou ela de repente e tirou o colar que estava usando, dizendo:

-Ela, junto com a carta mandou que isso fosse entregue a você quando fizesse dezessete anos. Disse que eu jamais conseguiria abri-lo, pois era uma herança de bruxo e que somente você, se estivesse vivo poderia abrir e saber o que é. – e entregando o colar, disse - Por isso não abra até lá. No dia do seu aniversário eu te levarei para a sua casa, a casa de seus pais.

Tia Petúnia saiu do quarto calada, andando rápido, fechando a porta.

Harry levantou o colar de sua mãe a frente dos olhos. Eles pareciam brilhar mais ainda.

- Minha mãe! – disse baixinho – Uma herança da minha mãe, uma casa, um lar? Harry começou a se perder em pensamentos sobre sua mãe, de como seriam suas cartas, do porque de confiar tanto em tia Petúnia e porque não poderia abrir sua herança de bruxo.

Não agüentou a curiosidade, colocou o colar no bolso da calça e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha.

Chegou esbaforido a porta. Tio Valter o olhou com cara de zangado. Duda comia um saco de pipoca na frente da tv. Tia Petúnia mexia no fogão e, olhando para Harry, perguntou:

- O que é que você quer ainda, moleque?

- Preciso que a senhora me dê aquelas coisas da minha mãe, são importantes! – Disse sem enrolar.

- Depois conversamos, moleque, agora vou fazer o jantar que você não fez. – sua cara era de preocupação.

Um dia chuvoso amanheceu, um vento frio soprava do lado de fora, e com ele Edwirges aparece na janela e tenta acordar o jovem deitado sobre um caderno com bicadas que parecem que vai quebrar o vidro em pedaços.

Harry havia pensado durante a noite somente em sua mãe. Pensava nas palavras de Tia Petúnia. Sobre sua mãe ter tido medo de perdê-lo. Dormiu profundamente. Sonhou ou teve uma lembrança de infância, não sabia dizer, sobre a noite da morte de seus pais.

"Estava com sua mãe. Ela olhava para ele com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, pegava em suas mãos, beijava-o, falava que o amava e que ele era especial demais para correr tanto perigo. Um barulho de porta abrindo. Mamãe fica assustada e sai carregando ele. Papai sai correndo e fica apontando pra porta. Mamãe fica me segurando até escutar um grito. Mamãe entra no quarto depressa e me pega no colo muito rápido, então eu começo a chorar. Ela chamou pela varinha e começou a falar coisas que eu não conseguia entender. Mas a porta explode. Mamãe me protege da explosão.

Um homem de capa verde escura entra. Mamãe pede que ele vá embora, que ela não deixará que faça mal a mim. Ela me põe no berço. E ele diz que poupará a vida preciosa dela no caso dela lhe entregar o bebê. Ela grita nunca. Eu reconheço o rosto malformado, era Voldemort. Ele diz que não quer matá-la por causa de um moleque que só dará tristeza a ela. Ela balança a cabeça, dizendo que não. Pedia pela minha vida. Então, ele aponta sua varinha para mim e diz gritando: "Afaste-se sua tola! AVADA KEDRAVA! Mamãe pula na minha frente. Ela me olha com lágrima nos olhos, mas sem dizer nada. Ela cai de lado. Ele vem em minha direção e lança mais uma vez a maldição só que ela rebateu numa espécie de escudo que voltou em direção a Voldemort. Ele grita, um outro homem vai em sua direção. De repente, as roupas de Voldemort vão ao chão. Tudo fica em silêncio. A pessoa que seguia Voldemort sai do quarto em disparada. Eu começo a chorar. A marca aparece na minha testa pois começa a arder."

Acordo com o barulho da coruja.

O sonho parecia, sonho não, era tão nítido, que ele sentia ainda o cheiro de sua mãe.

- Calma moçinha, já vou abrir. Será que o Ron não podia ter mandado isso ontem?

Depois de abrir a janela e dar o resto das bolachas para a coruja, Harry pegou a carta do pé de Edwirges.

"Harry,

Você é um bundão mesmo, precisava pedir pra sua coruja me bicar, cara.

Doeu, viu!

Pois bem, falei com a Mione, ela disse pra comprar alguma coisa que sirva pra ter numa casa (trouxa ou não). Eu vou dar um quadro da família. Não pensei em alguma coisa melhor.

Eu brinquei com a mamãe. Falei que você não ia mais voltar aqui em casa, e ela abriu o berreiro. Depois que eu disse que era mentira, ela quase bateu com uma colher de pau na minha cabeça. Ela ta muito sensível esses dias. Ela disse que vai junto com o papai pegar você em casa. Pode-se preparar.

Sabe, Harry, eu também fico pensando muito em tudo o que aconteceu, se vamos voltar, se vamos sai e procurar as "coisas" do Dumbledore, mas, eu tô do seu lado amigo! Eu vou te ajudar como eu puder!

Outra coisa, a minha casa também é sua.

A Tonks e o Lupin estão vindo aqui quase todos os dias, parece que estão nos vigiando.

Eles estão investigando a morte do professor.

Até daqui a pouco,

Ron

P.S: A Gina tá muito quieta. Mas falei que você perguntou por ela e ela abriu um sorriso. Fale com ela quando você chegar."

Harry riu sobre o negócio da coruja. E ficou feliz por saber que era amado por aquela família, e que ele também os amava muito. Sentia saudades de todos, principalmente do Ron e da Gina. Pensou em Gina, nos seus olhos, seu cabelo ruivo, do mesmo jeito que a viu após o enterro de Dumbledore. Sentia sua falta, sentia que não seria o mesmo depois de tudo isso, que faltava algo entre os dois e por conta disso, não poderia ficar com ela.

Sua tia entrou devagar no quarto, Harry só percebeu quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Harry! Aqui estão as coisas que você me pediu. Só te peço que não fale comigo daquele jeito de novo e que não me peça mais nada. Já chega de coisas de bruxo aqui em casa. Ouviu bem! – Falou Tia Petúnia entre os dentes para ninguém escutar.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Mas se lembro de que os Weasley vinham pegá-lo no final da tarde.

- Tia Petúnia. Meus amigos bruxos firam me pegar para eu ir a um casamento. Volto em dois dias, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem! Mas não quero que eles fiquem muito tempo aqui e nem quero saber de nenhum aqui em casa passando férias.

Do mesmo jeito que entro, ela saiu.

Harry arrumou algumas coisas para passar os dois dias na casa dos Weasley. Pegou algum dinheiro trouxa e algum dinheiro bruxo e separou numa bolsa. Sua varinha, sua capa de invisibilidade, a roupa do casamento, bem, tudo que precisava.

Ficou esperando até que escutou um grito na sala. E era sua tia Petúnia. Sua carona tinha chegado.


	2. festa ou ilusões

Capítulo 2 – Festa ou ilusão

- Harry Potter! Até que fim. Pensei que não viria nos receber. – Disse Sra. Weasley num tom reprovação.

- Mil descupas, Sra. Weasley. Demorei pra poder terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Não queria ter demorado muito.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos. – Disse Sr. Weasley com um sorriso nos lábios. – O Ron disse que você queria ainda comprar o presente, não é verdade?

- Sim, sim senhor! – Disse Harry euforico. Não queria ficar ali conversando. Queria ver Gina, Ron, Mione, a Toca.

Tia Petúnia os olhava com desprezo e com um certo receio.

- Até daqui a dois dias, tia. – Disse Harry saindo pela porta, levando a gaiola de Edwirges.

Do lado de fora estava um carro grande, negro, com motorista, que junto com Artur Weasley, colocavam as coisas de Harry no porta-malas.

- Por aqui, querido, vamos, vamos. Estamos com pouco tempo pra fazermos compras. – Falou Molly Weasley, já dentro do carro.

O carro seguia pelas ruas como um carro normal, típico dos trouxas. Harry não sabia onde estava indo, parecia que iria demorar horas até chegar ao centro de Londres. Então começou a questionar.

- Me desculpem, mas para onde estamos indo?

- Bem, achamos que você gostaria de dar um presente típico dos trouxas para o casal, por isso estamos indo ao que os trouxas chamam de shopping. Parece-me que existe de tudo nestes locais, e que é mais seguro. – Disse Sr. Weasley num tom de felicidade. – Nunca fomos num destes lugares, por isso seria melhor que fossemos juntos.

Harry riu – Por mim, tudo bem! – Pensando como seria entrar num lugar desses com dois bruxos "extravagantes" como o casal Weasley.

O carro parou bem na entrada do shopping. Não estava muito cheio. Entrando os dois Weasleys começaram a olhar para tudo, como se tudo ali fosse estremamente deslumbrante. Queriam parar em todas as lojas, perguntando, pegando, como se fossem duas crianças. Finalmente, Harry achou um aspirador de pó. Achou que seria legal como presente. O Sr. Weasley vibrou com o presente. A Sra. Weasley pensou no tamanho das vassouras que existiriam dentro daquele "negócio" para poder tirar a sujeira com tanta facilidade.

Harry pagou e levaram o presente para o carro.

O motorista começou a fazer varias curvas, avisou que iriamos pegar um atalho e bum, começamos a voar. Nisso, Harry começou a lembrar de quando ele e Ron perderam o trem para Hogwarts. Ele começou a rir. Era uma boa lembrança, e muito engraçada depois de tudo que tinha passado, era bom relembrar.

Chegaram em fim a Toca. Tudo estava como se lembrava. Duendes destruindo a horta, as coisas jogadas na frente da casa, as louças sendo lavadas sozinhas, alguma coisa no fogão fervendo, o relógio dos Weasleys na parede apontando quase todos os rostos para casa, somente os de Percy (para o ministério) e os de Carlinhos (Romênia) estavam fora. O Sr. Weasley e o motorista colocaram as coisas para dentro de casa, e o carro saiu novamente.

- Pronto meninos, mamãe chegou em casa! – gritou a Sra. Weasley. - Olha quem chegou!

Descendo as escadas correndo apareceram Ron e Gina.

- Oi pai. Oi mãe. Fala Harry! – disse isso dando aquele abraço no amigo. – Ainda bem que chegou. Não agüento mais ganhar de lavada do povo daqui de casa no xadrez bruxo. Vou ter que comprar mais peças se continuar desse jeito. – disse rindo. E como você tá?

- Eu tô bem. É muito bom tá aqui de novo, tava com saudade. - Falou Harry. – Hermione já chegou?

- Ainda não, mas daqui a pouco ela chega. – Era Gina falando com um tom de deboche. – A sua querida amiga disse que esta cheia de novidades pra te contar, Harry Potter. – Gracejou.

Harry se aproximou de Gina. Sua cara estava vermelha, parecia com raiva de ele não ter notado sua presença. Pegou em uma das mãos da menina, que o olhava meia sem jeito, beijou-a, e se dirigiu até sua bochecha, beijando-a bem próximo a boca. Gina ficou mais vermelha do que poderia ficar, e rindo foi em direção a mãe.

- Cara, - disse Ron - não faz isso perto dos meus pais, eles não sabem de nada ainda.

- Não deu, foi mal. Disse Harry um pouco envergonhado, pois não tinha pensado antes de fazer aquilo. Não resistiu ao ver Gina em sua frente. Fazia tempo que não sentia seu cheiro.

- Vamos subir com suas coisas. Deixa o presente ali naquele canto que ninguém vai mexer. Temos que conversar.

As horas foram passando. Ron e Harry só tinham conversado sobre quadribol, sobre os jogos cancelados por causa do aparecimento da marca dos comensais. Ron contou que os trouxas não percebiam o que estava acontecendo, pois tinham acontecido poucos acidentes ou mortes de trouxas.

Hermione chegou na hora do jantar, junto com seus pais e bichento. Foi ficando tarde e todos foram pros quartos. Harry não conseguia dormir direito. Tinha se lembrado que fora Dumbledore que tinha trazido ele da última vez para a Toca. Continuou a pensar, a pensar, e acabou dormindo.

Amanheceu. Um sol muito forte entrou no quarto de Ron e Harry que ambos acordaram junto. Desceram e a maioria das pessoas já havia acordado. Tomaram café e começaram a arrumar a casa e o terreno em volta para o casamento. Arranjos de flores, cadeiras, mesas, panos e mais panos para enfeitar, tapetes, mais flores. Todos estavam ajudando. Os três amigos não tinham tempo nem para conversar. Um carro chegou. Era um buffet de bruxos, que foram direto para a cozinha. Tudo estava ficando muito bonito.

Dois carros, do mesmo que trouxera Harry no dia anterior, pararam perto da casa. Era a família da noiva. A noiva, Fleur Delacour, e o noivo Gui. Todos se cumprimentaram e a maioria subiu para se arrumar para festa. Estava tudo pronto.

Os primeiros a descerem foram os gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Depois desceram Harry e Ron, seguidos pelo Sr. Weasley e por Gui, e em seguida a família de Fleur. Entre eles estava a irmã de Fleur, que logo reconheceu Harry e acenou, era Gabrielle. Harry retribuiu o aceno e saiu da casa junto com Ron e os gêmeos, em direção ao local da festa. Já estava escurecendo quando os convidados começaram a chegar.

Profª McGonagall, Lupin, vestido num terno marrom, e Tonks, que estava radiante com seus cabelos levemente dourado e num vestido alaranjado, muito bonita, nem parecia a auror que eles conheciam. Chegaram Hagrid com seu irmão, e os outros professores de Hogwarts. Muitos amigos do casal apareceram. Alguns deles, amigos de Gui, eram da escola. Lindas mulheres apartaram, eram, com certeza, amigas de Fleur, pois eram as mulheres mais fascinantes que Harry, Ron e os gêmeos já tinham visto. Não tinham visto Hermione nem Gina.

- Vamos começar a cerimônia! – Falou Sr. Weasley.

Começou a tocar uma música que Harry jamais tinha ouvido. Era um som que parecia gemidos de anjos, de tão doce que soava a música. Eram Flautas, violinos e um piano que seguiam o tom das vozes. Apareceu então Gina e uma jovem que Harry não conhecia, vestindo um longo vestido na cor creme. O tecido era tão suave e tinha um brilho tão sutil, que o vento ao passar esvoaçava-os dando a impressão que ambas voavam pelo tapete em vez de andar. Elas jogavam pétalas de rosas, que brilhavam ao tocar o chão.

Harry sorriu. Jamais tinha visto algo tão belo em toda sua vida. Olhou para Gina. Seu cabelo ruivo encaracolado estava solto sobre os ombros. Era uma menina realmente linda. Ela percebeu o olhar de Harry e ruborizou. Mas olhou para a jovem ao lado de Gina. Nunca tinha visto uma jovem tão bela, tão mulher. Os cabelos negros ondulados estavam mais ou menos presos por um coque, e junto com os cabelos estavam pedrinhas que brilhavam. Começou a olhar para a jovem de cima a baixo, não acreditava que estava olhando daquele jeito para outra garota sem ser Gina, ela mais parecia com uma veela do que para uma bruxa. Parecia estar hipnotizado.

Apareceu então Fleur, que conseguia estar tão bela quando suas damas-de-honra. Seu vestido branco parecia feito de algodão, mais brilhava como diamante, e em sua mão um buquê de flores amarelas e brancas. Gui estava um belo noivo, de fraque e tudo mais. O casamento perseguiu com os votos e promessas do casal e as bênçãos da família. Na hora do beijo, Gui beijou as mãos de Fleur e em seguida deu um selinho demorado, e fogos-de-artifício enfeitiçados cortaram o céu da Toca. A festa começou muito pomposa.

Harry não conseguia para de pensar em Gina e na misteriosa jovem. Todos seus pensamentos anteriores sobre Dumbledore, Sírius, as Horcruxes, a morte de seus pais, tudo sumiu. Ver duas tão belas mulheres fez com que ele desviasse sua atenção. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, não sabia o que fazer e o que pensar naquele momento. Queria Gina, queria estar ao seu lado, mas pensava também naquela misteriosa jovem, em sua boca, em seus cabelos, queria beijá-la, queria saber quem poderia ser ela. Era seu único pensamento.

- Ei, Harry, acorda aí, vamos dançar?! – Perguntou Ron, cutucando o amigo que parecia estar nas nuvens.

- Hã, que? – Falou Harry "acordando" - vamos sim.

Até chegarem a pista de dança, Harry procurou a jovem misteriosa com os olhos, mas não conseguiu encontrar. Sentiu então um cheiro tão gostoso que virou de costa para ver o que era. Viu então a jovem. Estava dançando com Tonks e Lupin. Ela percebeu que ele a olhava que riu e desviou os olhos. Harry chamou Ron e foram para uma mesa.

- Poxa, cara, tava massa. Que é que você tem? – reclamou Ron, tomando um pouco do refresco que estava na mesa.

- Você sabe quem é aquela moça que entrou com a Gina no casamento? – Perguntou Harry respirando bem fundo. Parecia um pouco nervoso.

- Sei não, mas que é bonita eu vi. Deve ser parente ou amiga da Fleur.

- Cara, Ron, eu preciso saber quem é ela, preciso falar com ela hoje! - Disse Harry afobado.

- Ei, Harry, e a Gina, Cara? Se não tá pensando em deixar minha irmã ver isso não né! – Disse Ron num tom de preocupação. - Você e a Gina namoraram ou namoram, sei lá, mas eu sei que ela não vai gostar de saber que você tá tão necessitado de falar com essa menina! Que você tá querendo em Harry?

- Vou ser bem sincero contigo, Ron. – Falou Harry olhando nos olhos de Ron. – Ao ver aquela mulher, que menina ela não é mais, meu sangue ferveu. Eu suava por dentro quando olhava pra ela. Eu desejei sair da onde a gente tava, pegá-la e sair correndo com ela pra um lugar mais longe. – parou, bebeu um refresco e voltou a falar. – Cara parecia uma miragem. Ela me olhou na pista de dança como se adivinhasse tudo da minha mente. Cara eu não sei explicar bem o que tá acontecendo, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho com ela. – Harry respirou fundo e soltou como se soltasse um peso de dentro dele.

- Ei, Harry vem dançar comigo! – Era Gina. Ela continuava com aquele belo vestido, realmente estava linda.

- Não Gina, agora não! – Disse Harry secamente. – Acabei de chegar de lá agora. Vou ficar por aqui.

Não sabia explicar por que tinha falado daquele jeito com sua querida Gina. Seus olhos não viam mais a bela ruivinha como antes. Via apenas Gina. Era como se uma chavezinha tivesse desligado dentro dele.

- Tá bom! – disse ela respondendo a altura da secura de Harry. – Eu vou é aproveitar.

- Poxa, cara, não precisava ser grosso! – falou Ron com pena da irmã que sai de perto deles brava.

Então Harry a viu. Estava na mesa de Lupin, Tonks e um outro homem. Levantou e virou-se para Ron, dizendo:

- Vamos lá comigo, Ron, ela tá lá, naquela mesa, com o Lupin. – Disse Harry quase apontando pra mesa.

- Ei, rapazes, o que vocês tão fazendo? – Era Hermione. Estava muito bonita, num vestido azul céu, cheio de pedrarias. Seus cabelos estavam longos e lisos. - Vocês não vão falar comigo direito mais não? – Falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ron ao olhar Hermione quase começou a babar. Ficou olhando até Harry dá um tapinha em suas costas, pra ele reagir.

- Estamos indo falar com o Prof. Lupin. Quer ir lá conosco? – Perguntou Harry na maior animação.

- Temos que conversar, Harry. – falo com seriedade. – O Ron não disse que eu tinha novidades?

- Sim, Mione. Pro fala a verdade foi a Gina que falou, mas agora eu preciso ir naquela mesa. Preciso falar com aquela, quero dizer, aquelas pessoas. - Disse um pouco encabulado. Quase tinha se delatado, mas precisava ir lá.

- Tá certo, vai lá! Fala logo com aquela moreninha e volta logo. Eu e o Ron vamos te esperar aqui. Agora vai. – Disse já virando e sentando.

Harry foi andando na direção da mesa onde estava a bela jovem. Não sabia o que ia falar quando chegasse a mesa. Não queria passar vergonha. Mas dentro de si, algo o levava a estar junto dela. Nem sabia seu nome. Precisava conversar com ela. Não era só desejo, era algo mais. Chegando a mesa, viu todos o olhares se dirigindo a ele. Sem pensar falou que nem percebeu.

- Com licença, poderia convidá-la para dançar? – Esticou a mão em direção a jovem de cabelos negros. Engolindo seco, como se uma pedra afundasse no seu estômago.

No mesmo instante, a música que começou a tocar era de um ritmo lento.

- Com prazer! – disse a jovem já se levantando e dando a mão a Harry.

- Me...meu nome é Ha...Harry, Harry Potter, muito prazer. - Disse um pouco gago, num sorriso tímido.

- O meu é Liane, Liane Tonks. – Com um sorriso meio de lado.

Harry não conseguia dizer nada. Dançar com Liane era mais do que tinha sonhado nesta noite. Não acreditava que tinha tido a cara de pau de pedi-la para dançar, e ainda por cima, ela tinha aceitado. Estavam tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir a respiração ofegante um do outro.

Harry sentia uma felicidade que a muito não sentia. Só o toque das mãos dela em seu ombro faziam ele sentir tão bem. Sentiu que não só queria beijá-la como antes, queria escuta sua voz, olhar seu rosto. Senti-la em seus braços, era como se segurasse algo de muito valor. Sentia-se quente, mas não estava mais nervoso. Mas, de repente, ela falou:

- Harry, ainda bem que você veio falar comigo. Eu não teria coragem. Estava pensando em ir embora sem falar com você. – Falou com uma voz meio encabulada. – você dança bem, sabia.

- Eu pensei que tinha sido indiscreto. Mal te conheço e já peço para dançar com você. Já tinha me preparado pra receber um não. – falou embaraçado.

- Eu não sei bem – disse – Não consegui dizer outra coisa. – disse um pouco séria – Eu me senti ligada a você desde que te vi na hora do casamento. Parecia que já te conhecia.

Surpreso com as palavras da moça, Harry parou de dançar. Pegou ela pela mão e a levou para mais longe dos convidados. E ela o seguiu prontamente, levantando um pouco do vestido para andar mais rápido.

Eles se sentaram num tronco, próximo a uma árvore de copas largas. Olharam um para o outro.

- Quem é você? – disse Harry – Eu não entendo porque você tá me fazendo ficar assim. Eu não sou assim de dançar, de ser impulsivo, ainda por cima com mulheres. - falou soltando uma respiração forte. Olhou para ela. Seus olhos escuros o fitavam com carinho, com desejo.

- Harry, eu também não sei. Não vim aqui pra você fazer o que fez, eu mal te conheço - disse sorrindo – Eu só te vi, e sabia ... – parou um pouco, e olhou profundamente para Harry – ... Eu precisava estar assim com você. – e passando uma das mãos no rosto de Harry, o beijou.

Passou algum tempo. Harry não sabia que horas eram como estava a festa. Estava ali, com Liane. Apenas se olhavam, trocavam carícias, beijos, ficavam olhando para o céu. Parecia que só existiam eles. Liane então olhou para Harry e perguntou:

- Bem, poderíamos nos conhecer, você não acha? – Disse sorrindo.

- Claro. Desculpe-me. Acho que fiquei meio avoado com tudo isso. – Respirou - E então, você é de que lugar? Mora por aqui?

- Sou daqui de Londres, mas estava estudando na mesma escola que Fleur. Meus pais adotivos me transferiram pra cá, para Hogwarts. Queriam-me perto deles e da minha irmã, Ninfadora Tonks, você a conhece, não é? – perguntou quase afirmando.

Harry quase vibrou quando escutou quando ela falou em Hogwarts.

- Sim. Claro. Ela é uma grande auror. Mas pensei que ela fosse filha única. – Falou meio sem jeito.

- Ela é. – disse – Eu fui adotada, segundo minha mãe, com poucos dias de nascida. Tonks tinha uns sete ou oito anos. – Disse olhando pro céu como se quisesse lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou Harry – Eu vou fazer dezessete daqui a um mês e dez dias. – Disse rindo. Parecia que estava contando os dias para o próprio aniversário.

- Sério. Tá bem pertinho. Eu só vou fazer dezessete daqui a quatro meses.

- Me falaram que o Harry Potter era tão exibido, mal falava com as pessoas! – Disse em tom de deboche – Mais pra mim você é tão acessível. Eu poderia conversar sobre quase tudo com você. – olhando pro lado.

- Eu também. – Disse Harry.

Mas quando ia continuar, Tonks e Lupin apareceram. Os dois levantaram e se viraram na direção dos dois.

- Liane! Harry! O que você fazem aqui? – Disse surpresa – Vamos embora. Eu estava me preocupando. Vocês sumiram da pista e não voltaram mais.

- Desculpe, mana, perdemos a noção do tempo. – falou Liane andando em direção a Tonks e soltando as mãos de Harry.

- Vamos, já está tarde. – disse Lupin olhando para Harry com um riso de canto de boca.

- Esperem. – Falou Harry, andando na direção dos três. – Posso me despedir de você, Liane?

- Estamos te esperando na frente da mesa do bolo. Andem logo! – Disse Lupin levando Tonks pelos braços.

Os dois se olharam, riram da situação. Mas, Harry pegou as mãos de Liane, puxou-a para perto dele e a beijou. Separaram-se e Harry perguntou.

- Como faço pra te encontrar de novo? Posso mandar uma coruja pra você?

- Acho que não vai ter problema nenhum. Minha irmã te conhece e acho que pros meus pais isso basta. Eles não gostam que eu tenha muitos amigos.

Então foram andando em direção a mesa do bolo. Só ai tiveram a real noção da festa. Restavam pouquíssimas pessoas, entre elas os que iriam passar a noite na Toca. Já deveria ser bem tarde. Ron e Mione estavam conversando e comendo numa mesa junto com os gêmeos e Gina. Harry se despediu de Lupin e Tonks. Liane segurou a irmã por uma mão e apartaram, seguido por Lupin.

Harry foi em direção a mesa do amigos, mas antes de sentar, Gina se levantou e entro pra dentro de casa. Seus olhos mal olharam para Harry. Fez-se um silêncio na mesa. Harry se levantou e foi em direção da casa, mas foi direto para o quarto. Trocou de roupa e deito na cama ao lado da janela. Pegou rapidamente no sono e dormiu. A última coisa que passara por sua cabeça foi o rosto de Liane.


	3. Sussurros

Capítulo 3 – Sussurros

Na mesma noite da festa do casamento, numa cidadezinha pacata, a casa velha parecia escondida entre as arvores. Ela estava um pouco distante da cidade. Nela, sobre a iluminação de duas lamparinas e a lareira acessa, dois homens conversavam.

- Você parece que não está entendendo a situação. - Disse o mais alto. - Se você não ficar aqui, sobre a minha segurança, a minha proteção, vão pegar você! Vão te torturar até você falar tudo e implorar pó perdão. Ele tem meios para isso, você sabe muito bem. Você o conhece melhor que eu. – Disse sentando em uma das poltronas próximas a lareira.

- Na melhor das hipóteses, os aurores vão arrancar todas as suas lembranças para descobrirem onde está o Mestre. Depois de tudo, vão mandá-lo para Azkaban, com toda certeza. – Falou quase rindo. – Você não tem uma saída a não ser ficar aqui.

O homem mal olhava para o outro. Seus cabelos negros, escorridos, parecia sujo. Sentado ali, próximo ao fogo da lareira, seu rosto estava mais sombrio, mais pensativo. Suas roupas eram imponentes, negras, com riscos bordados de verde esmeralda. Em sua mão tinha um grande anel de prata, com uma safira. Este anel tinha um desenho de uma ave, lembrava um dragão. O homem mexia nele, como se o contemplasse, como se recordasse de algo, ou alguém.

- Snape, você não pode me pedir pra ficar escondido, como se fosse um rato. Eu tentei cumprir minha obrigação, mas aquele velho idiota ficou falando um bando de coisas na minha cabeça. - Disse o jovem de cabelos loiros e desalinhados, de aparência cansada e abatida. - Ficava falando que eu não era igual ao meu pai, que não precisava do Mestre para ser uma pessoa melhor, que me conhecia e sabia que não podia fazer isso com ele. – Disse batendo com a mão na mesa, como se estivesse com raiva.

Este jovem não lembrava muito o Draco Malfoy, de Hogwarts. Arrogante e dono de si, com aquele jeito de um quase Deus. Belo, sempre bem vestido e arrumado. Ali estava um fugitivo. Os seguidores de Voldemort o queriam para vingar a morte de um de seus comparsas que havia morrido e do outro que fora preso. Os aurores o queriam, pois ele era um comensal da morte, seguidor de Voldemort, e um dos culpados pela morte de Dumbledore e pela invasão a Hogwarts.

- Calma, Draco, muita calma. – disse Snape – Eu vou conversar com o Mestre, ele entenderá que você quis cumprir suas ordens, mas Dumbledore era poderoso demais para você. Mas você deve esperar. – Disse levantando e indo em direção ao garoto. - Prometi a sua mãe que eu iria te proteger e estou cumprindo. O mestre confia em mim, principalmente depois que tive que fazer o seu serviço. Vou pedir por você.

Draco respirou fundo. Ainda continuava com as mãos na mesa, sua cabeça estava baixa. Lembrava-se de tudo que acontecera naquela noite. Tinha sentido medo. As palavras de Dumbledore ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Sabia que cada uma delas eram verdades guardadas dentro dele. Não queria ser um comensal, queria ser apenas Draco.

- Tudo bem, Snape. - Falou saindo daquela posição e foi andando para a janela da casa. – Eu vou esperar mais um tempo. Mas não vou passar o resto da minha vida fugindo, nem do Mestre, nem dos aurores do ministério. Avise pra minha mãe que eu estou bem.

Draco ia saindo da sala onde estavam. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito durante vários dias, devido as mudanças de esconderijo. Não sabia se Snape o protegia pela promessa feita a sua mãe ou por outro motivo, ou somente por pena. Ele era o comensal mais próximo ao Mestre. Não tinha que ter pena de ninguém, mesmo dele.

- Draco! Volte aqui. - Chamou Snape.

- Fala logo!

- Preciso que me mostre novamente sua marca, preciso enfeitiçá-la para que ninguém saiba que você está aqui. - Disse levantando e tirando sua varinha que estava presa na roupa.

- Aqui está – Mostrando o braço.

Snape começou a sussurrar palavras que Malfoy não entendia, apontando a varinha para a marca. O anel na mão de Snape começou a brilhar. Uma névoa branca saia da varinha e começou a cobrir a marca no braço de Draco. Snape solto o braço do garoto e virou-se para a lareira. Draco achou estranho o brilho do anel.

- O que foi isso, Snape, o brilho no seu anel. – Perguntou andando na direção de Snape.

- Não é nada, garoto. Não comente isso com ninguém. Nem sobre o anel e nem sobre o que ele fez. Esqueça. – Falou pegando sua capa de comensal. - Já vou. Não me espere tão cedo. Aqui está dinheiro trouxa para comprar comida. – Jogou um envelope em cima da mesa.

- Não demore. Ou vou me entregar aos aurores. Pelo menos não serei morto. - Disse Malfoy saindo da sala.

Snape saiu da casa. Novamente começou a dizer palavras aos sussurros, apontando sua varinha em direção a casa. Seu anel brilhava muito mais. Uma série de raios prateados saíram da ponta da varinha e foram em direção da casa. Uma névoa a envolveu. Snape olhou novamente para o anel e sussurrou as palavras "Dracunus" "Realis". Cobriu-se com a capa e aparatou.

Chegou a um terreno. Já estava amanhecendo. Os primeiros raios do sol mostravam o que a noite havia escondido. Estava numa colina. A baixo dela havia uma planície esverdeada com um fino nevoeiro, cobrindo tanto ela quanto um riacho que passava próximo a casa de madeira. Era um local simples, parecia uma velha casa de lenhador.

Snape desceu a colina, tirando a capa que vestia e colocando-a nos braços. Olhava em volta para ver se não via ninguém. Tentou arrumar os cabelos que se revoltavam com o vento. Era impossível. Finalmente chegou a porta da casa. Antes de bater ela se abriu e mostrou um homem alto que a havia aberto.

- Desta vez demorou mais de um mês, Snape. Falou o homem em tom de deboche. - Ele disse que não era para ficar tanto tempo assim sem aparecer. Nossa como você esta acabado.

Snape entrou na casa com uma cara de poucos amigos. Olhou em volta. A casa por dentro era quase dez vezes maior que a aparência da casa por fora. Havia uma grande sala a sua frente. Uma lareira ainda acessa. Era muito bonita. Combinava com o ar campestre do lado de fora da casa. O homem atrás dele fechou a porta e foi andando em direção a mesa, enquanto Snape ficava parado olhando para frente.

- Você realmente colocou a casa do seu jeito. Está a sua cara. – falou resmungando e jogando sua capa em cima de um sofá próximo a ele. – Não foi minha culpa ter demorado tanto. As coisas estão uma zona. O lorde anda fazendo muitos planos. Está atiçando a todos com promessas de poder, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto nos dos trouxas. – Sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para o homem. - Ele está feliz com a certeza de que ninguém, nem mesmo o Potterzinho poderá vencê-lo, agora que Dumbledore está fora do jogo.

- Ele está é por fora do que acontece, bem debaixo do próprio nariz. – Disse o homem andando até a mesa. Virou-se para Snape e falou caminhando e sentando a sua frente. – Infelizmente, Dumbledore fez o que fez, por você, por mim, por Harry, por ela, por todos. Ele disse que isso podia acontecer, principalmente depois que ele a conheceu. – Tomou o conteúdo do copo que estava segurando. – Você tem que continuar com o plano, Snape. Ele não pode saber de nada, nem imaginar o que Dumbledore estava fazendo, muito menos sobre as horcruxes. Esse é o nosso triunfo.

- Ele só sabe o que eu deixo ele saber. – Disse o bruxo com um sorriso cínico. – Ele não sabe que ela existe, não sabe sobre o passado do Potter. - falou levantando - É até estranho ele não saber disso sobre o Potter. Dumbledore se assustou quando soube. Ele tem os sinais. Mas só vamos saber, ter certeza, quando eu der isso a ele. – Snape então tirou o anel de seu dedo, mostrando ao homem.

- Você conseguiu! – Levantou o homem, aproximou-se de Snape que mostrava o anel na palma da mão. – Agora mais uma vez eu tenho que concordar com o Alvo. Mas você não pode ir atrás do menino. Se você chegar perto dele, ou ele te mata ou os outros te pegam. – Disse quase rindo. - Você não pode dar trela pro azar. O seu lugar no momento é com o bando do Voldemort. Lá você é mais útil que em Azkaban.

- Então você vai sair daqui. - Disse duvidando. - Eles vão achar estranho você aparecer depois de um ano. Ainda mais quando você falar o que realmente te aconteceu, Black.

Sírius levantou pegando o anel da mão de Snape. Olhou quase hipnotizado para ele. Lembrou das palavras de Alvo, da última vez que eles se viram.

"- Isso, meu amigo, é mais uma amostra que as trevas irão cair, desta vez, para sempre. O anel precisa ser encontrado o mais rápido possível. Harry precisa dele para vencer Voldemort. E precisa que ela o ajude, Sírius. Ela não pode ficar ao lado da mãe. – Alvo o olhava com uma certeza que o encorajava.

- Não sei o que vou fazer quando a conhecer, Alvo. – Disse olhando para baixo. – Eu não tive outra idéia naquela época. - e olhando novamente para Dumbledore. - O Harry vai ficar bravo comigo, igual ao pai dele quando soube. Eu o deixei sozinho.

- Sírius, você o ama como um filho, não é! – Falou colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo – Ele te ama como um pai. E ela, vai gostar de você. Você é um grande conquistador, Sírius, vai saber como ganhar a confiança dela.

- Será que Lílian tinha razão quando teve aquela premonição?

- Lílian Potter não ia mentir quando viu aquilo, meu amigo. Ela previu a queda de Voldemort pelas mãos do amor, ela sabia qual era o destino do filho, por isso me falou a verdade sobre a família dela e sobre o anel."

Seus pensamentos voltaram quando ouviu novamente a voz de Snape.

- Sírius, ei, Black, acorda!!

- Que foi, Snape, será que você não pode dar um tempo. - Disse Sírius se recompondo. – Eu vou lá, eu preciso voltar, Snape. Você sabe bem disso. Eu fiquei aqui por tempo demais. Obedeci ao pedido do Alvo.

- Você é que sabe! – Disse quase rindo. – Você realmente gosta de aparecer. Como sempre, não é, Almofadinha!

- Não começa, não, Ranhoso! Você sempre perdeu pra mim e pro Tiago. – Respondeu fazendo uma cara feia para Snape. – Estamos dando um tempo nas nossas desavenças, mas você, pra mim só melhorou um pouquinho, viu! Mas o seu cabelo, xiii, continua o mesmo. – disse começando a rir.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Please, não esqueçam dos comentários.

E, bem vindos ao meu novo mundo de Harry Potter!!!!


	4. Imprevisíveis retornos

Capítulo 4 – Imprevisíveis retornos

Entre paredes de pedras escuras e sujas havia um salão. Muitas pessoas vestidas de roupas negras estavam ali, conversando, pareciam aguardar alguém ou alguma coisa. Era um salão não muito grande, revestido por cortinas verdes escuras, quadros, cabeças de animais mortos, cajados e espadas presas a parece, tochas acesas. Tinha realmente um ar diabólico, como se tudo ali respirasse a maldade.

Olhou para o lado e viu como se fosse um trono. Era feito de madeira. Havia um brasão entalhado nele, com uma forma de cobra, havia uma torre, uma espada e um anel. Começou a ouvir uns murmúrios das pessoas que estavam no salão e de duas que se encontravam ao seu lado. Não conseguiu ver o rosto de nenhum deles. De repente todos pararam de falar. Sentou-se no trono e começou a falar.

"Harry Potter! – Dizia a voz aguda e fria. – Será agora que aquele moleque estúpido verá a minha vitória. Não há mais salvação para aqueles que o escolheram como herói. - Uma pausa. – Vocês meus servos, fieis ou não, verão que não há nenhum poder maior que o meu, nenhum! – Disse a voz que começou a dar gargalhadas. Reconheceu que não era ele que estava vivendo aqui, mas sabia quem ".

Harry acordou num pulo. Estava com o rosto todo molhado de suor. Suas roupas também estavam úmidas. Pegou seus óculos do lado da cama e pode observar que não havia ninguém no quarto. Percebeu que Ron já tinha acordado. Levantou e olhou para a janela, mas não havia sombra de alguma alma viva por ali. Tudo estava silencioso. Arrumou a cama, trocou de roupa e decidiu descer para ver se tinha alguém além dele na casa.

E realmente não tinha. Tudo estava num silêncio que Harry estranhava, principalmente por ser a casa dos Weasleys. Tudo estava quieto. Não havia louça sendo lavadas sozinhas, vassouras andando, tirando o pó do chão, nada. Olhou para a mesa da cozinha e viu uma carta com seu nome. Abriu e reconheceu a letra.

"Querido Harry,

Não se preocupe conosco, fomos deixar o novo casal Weasley na estação. Voltamos logo. Pode comer o que quiser. Espero que tenha dormido bem. Já arrumamos a bagunça da festa. Beijos,

Molly".

- Droga, dormi demais! – Balbuciou sentando na cadeira da mesa da cozinha. – Queria ter me despedido do Gui e da Fleur.

Começou a mexer na cozinha tentando encontrar algo pra comer. Achou algumas bolachas e um pedaço do bolo de casamento. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a comer. Deu-se por satisfeito. Saiu da toca. Foi em direção de uma árvore com uma grande copa, um pouco distante da casa. Quando estava chegando avistou um tronco de madeira. Imediatamente sua mente foi levada a noite anterior. Num suspiro, disse: - Liane.

No mesmo instante, sua cicatriz ardeu, ardeu ainda mais que da vez que vira Voldemort em pessoa, no ministério da magia, quando ele tomou seu corpo. Harry ajoelhou-se e apoiou seu corpo no tronco. Sentiu sua cabeça pesar, parecia que estava sendo aberta à base de pauladas. Sentiu-se só. Sentiu frio. Não conseguia respirar. Todo seu pensamento estava voltado para fechar sua mente. Sentiu a presença de Voldemort tentando vasculhar alguma coisa em sua cabeça. Não conseguia sentir o vento passando por seu corpo. Parecia que estava sendo morto de dentro pra fora.

Quando percebeu que não conseguia mais lutar, estava perdendo as forças, sentiu que estava sendo levantado do chão. Escutou alguém dizer alguma coisa. Reconheceu uma das vozes. Experimentou uma sensação nova. Voltou a sentir todo seu corpo. Voltou a sentir o vento passar pelo corpo, e isso produzia uma sensação de refrescância. A dor de sua cicatriz não parara totalmente, mas parecia infinitamente menor.

Conseguiu abrir os olhos, mas a claridade do sol o fez fechá-los novamente.

- Vamos, temos que levá-lo para dentro. Molly já deve estar chegando com os outros. Vamos!

Harry reconheceu a voz. Era de Tonks.

- Pegue água, chocolate, alguns panos e faça uma porção de _ibi lucem_, vamos rápido!

Harry reconheceu a outra voz. Era a mesma que parecia ter falado algo enquanto tentava lutar com Voldemort em sua mente. Era Remo Lupin.

- Vamos colocar ele, aqui, no sofá, rápido. Vá logo pegar as coisas enquanto eu tento acordá-lo.

Harry tentou abrir os olhos. Percebeu que não estava mais fora da casa. Olhou para o lado e viu Lupin com a varinha nas mãos pronunciando algum encantamento. Sua varinha estava apontada para a cicatriz de Harry.

- Oi garoto. Sua dor de cabeça te pegou em cheio desta vez em. – Falou Lupin, rindo pelo canto da boca. – Fique deitado não tente se levantar. Eu preciso que fique quieto. Ou essa dorzinha pode voltar antes que eu possa te proteger.

Harry queria falar mais sua voz não saia. Tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia abrir os olhos. Parecia totalmente dominado. Começou a sentir novamente a dor na cicatriz e seu corpo parecia se contorcer com a dor. Conseguiu gritar. Olhou para o amigo ao seu lado.

- Harry, calma. Você vai conseguir. Vamos Harry, lute! Vamos. Não desista, lute, Potter. Vamos – A voz de Remo era quase uma súplica. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Lupin então olhou para o lado e disse – Você!- Sua cara era de assombro total.

Antes de desmaiar, Harry viu uma sombra de uma pessoa vindo em sua direção. Sua visão estava embasada. Viu uma luz azulada e desmaiou.

Começou a recobrar sua consciência. Escutou as vozes de Ron, de Gina, de Hermione e de uma outra pessoa, mas era uma voz conhecida. Seu coração disparou. Não escutava essa voz há muito tempo. Já estava superando a perda que tanto o afetou no ano anterior. Abriu os olhos. Estava no quarto de Ron. Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo ainda estava muito pesado. Sentiu dor por toda parte. Parecia que tinha sido triturado vivo. Conseguia mexer mais a cabeça e não sentia dor alguma na região onde estava sua cicatriz. Conseguiu dizer um "ai" e um "ahrr". Antes de ser envolto pelos amigos.

- Cara, ainda bem que você acordou! – Disse Ron Weasley caindo de joelho próximo a cama em que Harry estava. – Pensei que você ia dormir mais uma semana. Tome aqui os seus óculos.

- Bom dia, Belo adormecido! – Falou aos sorrisos Hermione – Seja bem vindo de volta a realidade.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, está tudo bem agora. – Dizia Gina ao pegar em suas mão. – Estávamos esperando que acordasse hoje ou amanhã. Você precisava dormir muito.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que eu dormi tanto tempo. – Harry falava com uma voz de doente, baixo e um pouco rouco. – Eu só lembro da dor, do Lupin, de um vulto e de uma luz estranha, depois eu apaguei. A dor era insuportável.

- Nos ficamos sabendo. Quando chegamos você já tava aqui no quarto. Lupin e Tonks estavam com você. Eles estavam bem nervosos. – Dizia Ron. - Até o cabelo dela tava nervoso. Era vermelho com as pontas amareladas. Estavam muito estranhos.

- Quando te vimos, Harry, você estava com o rosto sujo de sangue. Ele saia da cicatriz. Era um sangue muito escuro. - Falou Hermione. – Tive medo que você não sobrevivesse. Não quiseram nem te levar para St. Mungus.

- Tiraram a gente do quarto e só deixaram a gente te ver antes de ontem. Eles cuidavam de você durante o dia e a noite. Ninguém podia entrar aqui. – Gina falava e continuava segurando a mão de Harry.

Harry se sentiu muito preocupado. O que teria de tão grave nele que nem para o Hospital St. Mungus ele podia ir? Por que seus amigos foram afastados? Tinha dormindo durante uma semana. Sentia o calor das mãos apertadas de Gina entre as suas. Via nos olhos dos amigos a preocupação com ele. Tinha sido algo muito sério, além da dor que sentira.

- Eu me sinto um trapo. Parece que eu fui amassado, socado e jogado no chão de uma torre bem alta. Tudo dói, mal dá pra me mexer direito. Mas minha cicatriz não tá doendo nadinha.

- Pelo menos isso, não é Harry.

Era a voz de Lupin. Ele entrara pela porta sem ninguém perceber. Andou até Harry, colocou o dorso da mão na testa de Harry, como se aferisse a temperatura. Pediu que todos saíssem para que ele examinasse e conversasse com Harry. Ron e Hermione foram em seguida, mas Gina só saiu quando Lupin a tocou nas mãos, gentilmente, e a levou para fora do quarto.

- Pois bem, meu jovem, você passou por mais uma prova de fogo. – Dizia ele ao conjurar uma cadeira e sentar-se de frente para Harry. - Como você está se sentindo agora? Consegue mexer o corpo?

- Tudo está doendo. Menos a minha cicatriz. – Harry olho para o amigo, limpou a garganta. - Por que a dor foi daquele jeito? Parecia que eu estava recebendo uma maldição cruciatus bem dentro da minha cabeça. Sentia que estavam querendo mexer em tudo, ver tudo na minha mente. Piorou quando eu tentei usa oclumência. A dor piorou mil vezes.

- Harry, eu não sei direito o que tentaram fazer com você, mas sei que eles usaram magia negra para tentar destruir sua mente. – falou Remo. Sua voz era de calma, mas seu olhar exalava preocupação. – Sua cicatriz começou a sangrar. Mas o sangue que saia parecia sangue morto. Você estava com febre altíssima, estava paralisado, apenas seus olhos mostravam vontade própria. Vi que se demorássemos muito você morreria, ficaria num estado catatônico ou passaria para o lado de Voldemort. Penso que eles queriam te levar para o lado das trevas. Por isso eu e Tonks fizemos uma porção chamada _ibi lucem. _Ela é usada para trazer a realidade pessoas que foram possuídas ou levadas para as trevas contra sua vontade. Ela só tem efeito quando usada pouco tempo depois.

- Como você chegaram tão rápido. Eu estava sozinho.

- Eu e Tonks estávamos de Guarda. Sabíamos que os Weasleys tinham que sair. Então resolvemos ficar escondidos e deixar você mais a vontade. Te seguimos até a árvore e vimos que você começou a passar mal. Ai, fomos te ajudar.

- Remo, eu escutei uma voz. Eu acho que estava muito próximo da morte, pois eu ouvi a voz do... Do Sírius. – Disse num tom de pessimismo.

Remo riu. Olhou para o lado. Passou a mão com carinho sobre os cabelos de Harry. Levantou. – Harry, não foi só a porção que te salvou. Um grande amigo meu e seu veio até aqui. Ele trouxe esse presente que está no seu dedo. Foi graças a esse presente que você está vivo, rapaz.

Harry tentou mexer as mãos, passou uma mão na outra e sentiu um anel no dedo anelar esquerdo. Não sentia muita dor, por isso a levou até que pudesse olhar para o anel. Era um belo anel de prata com uma pedra azul no centro. Dentro da pedra parecia que algo se mexia. Nas laterais do anel e envolto na pedra azul saia um desenho de um dragão. Harry olhou para o anel. Sentiu algo crescer dentro dele. Transmitia muita paz. Ele percebeu que era isso que esquentava sua mão, e não as mãos de Gina.

- Que amigo é esse? Que tipo anel é esse? – perguntou tentando se sentar na cama.

- Espere um pouco. – Remo riu pelo canto da boca. Andou até a porta. Chamou alguém – Diga para ele subir agora, Harry está pronto. – Voltou para a cama de Harry e o ajudou a se sentar na cama.

- E ai, garoto, pronto pra próxima batalha!! – Disse a voz do homem que entrara pela porta. Parecia ter a mesma altura de Harry. Tinha um cavanhaque no rosto. Seus cabelos negros estavam arrumados, presos para trás, num rabo de cavalo. Trajava uma roupa de bruxo azul escura. Harry reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- SÍRIUS!!!

Sírius correu em direção da cama para abraçar Harry. Não queria que o menino fizesse um esforço maior. Ao se abraçarem Harry sentiu que reencontrava uma felicidade que fora perdida a mais de um ano. Abraçar seu padrinho era como se abraçasse seu pai. Era como deixar a dor que seu corpo sentia ser dominada por toda a felicidade que podia sonhar naquele momento. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos tanto de Harry quanto de Sírius e também de Remo Lupin que ainda estava ali, assistindo aquele reencontro.

- Eu, eu não posso acreditar. Eu não queria acreditar que você tivesse me deixado pra morrer naquele véu maldito. – Disse Harry as lágrimas. - Você não ia cair tão fácil. Eu sei que você é um grande bruxo, e ainda mais é meu padrinho, ia lutar pra ficar comigo!

- Depois eu te conto tudo, mas quero saber, como você esta se sentido. E sua cicatriz? Teve algum pesadelo ou sonho estranho?

- Não nada. Só dor pelo corpo. – Harry se arrumou na cama novamente, com a ajuda de Sírius e de Remo. Mas, e esse anel. Porque ele salvou minha vida. E por que você só apareceu agora. Porque ficou escondido esse tempo todo?

- Sírius, ele precisa de descanso. Fale sobre o anel, e... - saindo pela porta -... Deixe as aventuras pra depois. Não se esqueça de tomar a porção que está em cima da mesa, viu. – Remo saiu e deixou os dois.

- Sim, senhor! – disse Sírius em tom de deboche. Virou para Harry.

- Ele tá um pouco mandão, depois do que te aconteceu, parece sua mãe, cheio de cuidados com você.

Harry riu, como se não risse há muito tempo. Sírius sentou-se na borda da cama de Harry e apontou para o anel.

- Harry, você nunca viu este anel, não é! – Harry balanço a cabeça como se dissesse não. – Ele se chama Dragão real. È um anel mágico que pertenceu ao mago dos magos, Merlin. Era o anel que Merlin usou durante toda sua vida. Diz a lenda que com esse anel, Merlin conseguiu alcançar um nível de magia que nenhum outro mago conseguiu até hoje, mesmo Dumbledore. Ele foi muito desejado, mas Merlin sabia que esse anel não podia ser usado por qualquer um. Ele criou um feitiço para proteger o anel. O anel só mostraria seu poder quando usado por um de seus descendentes. Seu poder só se mostraria para defender a vida do seu usuário e no caso de combate pelo equilíbrio do poder mágico, sempre voltado para a vida, para a luz, nunca ao contrário.

- Quando Merlin sentiu que seu tempo estava acabando, deixou o anel com seu único filho, Mordred, avisando-o tudo sobre o anel. Merlin viu que seu filho poderia ser corrompido pelo poder e fez seu ultimo feitiço. Ele anulou o poder do anel, para ser usado somente quando o coração do portador possuísse amor puro e desapego pelo poder. Ele foi escondido pelos descendentes de Merlin. Esses mesmos decidiram também se esconder para que ninguém os reconhecesse, mudaram até seu sobrenome. A maioria deles eram bruxos e bruxas extraordinários, muitos deles eram os chamados inomináveis.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso e porque ele agora está na minha mão?

Silêncio. Sírius sabia que as próximas palavras iriam mexer com os sentimentos de Harry. Voltar ao passado, falar sobre a vida dos pais, mexer em segredos, sempre afloraram novas emoções em Harry.

- Foi Dumbledore. Ele nos contou sobre suas últimas descobertas sobre como destruir Voldemort. Logo depois que me recuperei, ele foi ao meu esconderijo e me confidenciou quase todos os seus planos. Ele, antes de tudo, me pediu que não fosse atrás de você, em hipótese alguma, pois eu poderia ajudá-lo, e assim ajudar você a se livrar daquele traste.

- Alvo falou que existiam chances reais de o mal ser derrotado. A primeira delas seriam descobrir o paradeiro das horcruxes. Quais eram, onde estavam, como poderiam ser destruídas... A segunda seria descobrir, através da profecia sobre você e Voldemort, qual seria o poder que ele desconhece que você o tem... E a terceira seria descobrir qual era a outra profecia feita sobre a destruição de Voldemort e, penso eu, é esta a mais trabalhosa.

Os olhos de Harry estavam esbugalhados. Sua cabeça parecia dar voltas. Eram muitas coisas que ele tinha que pensar e arrumar em sua mente. A surpresa do retorno de seu padrinho, o anel, e agora uma nova profecia, além de tudo que já havia se levantado, como a profecia onde ele e Voldemort deveriam se confrontar, a realidade da vida com os Dursley, sua maior idade chegado, seus sentimentos. Harry se sentiu fraco pra tudo aquilo, mas queria entender tudo.

Sírius olhou para seu afilhado. Pode perceber, através de seu olhar que o garoto não estava gostando da conversa ou tudo tinha começado a ficar confuso pra ele. Viu que era tempo de parar. Mas antes que falasse um a, Lupin entrou novamente no quarto.

- Ei, vocês dois! Não acham que tá muito bom de conversa por hoje. Harry, você precisa descansar. E você, Sírius, tem que voltar pra onde você estava, não acha.

- Claro. – falou quase suspirando - Tenho que voltar. – E se abaixando e dando um beijo na testa do afilhado, disse. – Outro dia terminamos essa conversa. Você precisa se recuperar e voltar pela última vez a casa de seus tios. Até mais.

Harry se despediu com um aceno de cabeça. Realmente estava começando a se sentir cansado. Sírius saiu pela porta e Lupin foi até a mesa, pegou um frasco e deu a Harry para beber, era o final da porção de sono sem sonho. Harry adormeceu quase que de imediato.


	5. Resultados

Capítulo 5 – Resultados

Mais um dia nasce na Toca dos Weasleys. Um ótimo dia para jogos, banhos no lago, um dia perfeito de férias. Quase todos já estavam de pé. Senhora Weasley já estava a todo vapor, na companhia de Gina, para terminar o café da manhã para aquele batalhão de gente que começava a encher a sala de estar da casa. Estavam ali o Senhor Weasley e Lupin lendo o jornal, Carlinhos que estava de férias do trabalho da Romênia, Hermione lendo um livro sobre tradições mágicas, Jorge e Fred que desciam a escada junto com Ron debatendo sobre o jogo de quadribol de ontem. Só faltava Harry. Este acabava de levantar, devido ao barulho constante que vinha do corredor.

Tinha passado uma ótima noite. Não tivera nenhum sonho ou pesadelo. Sentia-se completamente revigorado. Seu corpo parecia novo em folha. Realmente não tinha restado nenhum sinal de doença ou cansaço como sentiu no dia anterior.

Quando estava pronto para sair do quarto, uma coruja branca pousou no parapeito da janela do quarto. Piava como se quisesse dizer que estava feliz de vê-lo pronto para outra. Harry foi ao seu encontro, fez alguns afagos na velha amiga, pegou um pedaço de chocolate que estava na cabeceira da cama e deu a coruja e esta logo levantou vôo, levando o presente no bico. Decidiu descer e se juntar ao restante da família. Antes mesmo de terminar de descer as escadas, encontrou-se com Gina.

Seus cabelos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo e sua franja caia na lateral do rosto. Ela o fitou com seus grandes olhos azuis e sorriu. – Que bom que se levantou hoje! Está um dia perfeito lá fora. – E suspirou. Subiu mais um degrau e abraçou Harry.

Harry pode sentir o coração de Gina batendo. Aquele abraço o fez sentir muito bem. Era um abraço firme, apertado. Os cabelos da menina estavam na altura de seu nariz e, com isso, pode sentir todo o perfume que vinha deles. A criatura no tórax dele rugiu em triunfo, isso despertou em Harry a mesma vontade que tiveram no ano anterior, quando beijou Gina pela primeira vez. Puxou docemente os ombros de Gina, afastando-a dele, beijou sua testa e sorriu. Desviou dela e retornou a descer o restante dos degraus, até chegar a sala de estar, onde foi recebido por todos.

- Eu que pensei que você ia tirar do Fred o prêmio por fazer da nossa sala um rio de sangue. – Debochou Jorge. - Ano passado, eu mandei um balaço que ricocheteou e voltou na cara do Fred. Cara, A coisa foi feia. Mas você quebrou o recorde. – Riu Jorge, que dava tapinhas nas costa de Harry.

- Pensei que ia fazer do quarto do Ron um hospital de segurança máxima. – Disse as gargalhadas Fred.

- Não liga pra esses otários, não, Harry. – Disse Ron vindo em direção ao amigo. – Vamos comer e aproveitar o dia.

O dia passou rápido demais. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina Aproveitaram o máximo que podiam, já que os outros irmãos Weasley foram cuidar de suas vidas. Os quatro ensinaram Hermione a usar verdadeiramente uma vassoura para poderem jogar quadribol. Meninos contra meninas, Hermione e Harry, Ron e Gina e vice-versa. Depois do almoço foram descansar no lago, atrás das colinas da Toca. Era um lago muito belo, de águas quase cristalinas, todo circundado por árvores. Havia pedras escuras que faziam quase uma meia-lua nas bordas do lago. Nadaram muito. Dormiram debaixo das árvores. Harry notava que Gina, algumas vezes o olhava, como na escada. Mas ele sabia que aquele sentimento que tivera por ela no ano anterior estava ser tornando o que sempre fora, amor de irmão. Ao voltar a Toca viu que suas coisas já estavam basicamente arrumadas. Sabia que, talvez, não voltasse a ver aquele lugar novamente.

Despediu-se de todos. Lupin vicará de levá-lo de volta a casa dos Dursley. Olhou mais uma vez para tudo, saiu da Toca acompanhado de Lupin e aparatou. Quando abriu os olhos estava na varanda da casa de seus tios. Já era noite. Viu que muitas luzes estavam acesas. Bateu na porta de vidro e viu sua tia Petúnia vindo na sua direção com uma cara não muito agradável.

- Isso são horas de chegar, seu moleque. – Disse quase aos berros. Percebeu tarde demais que Harry estava acompanhado. – E quem é esse ai?

- Desculpe tia Petúnia. Houve um pequeno acidente. – e mostrando o homem ao seu lado disse – Este é meu professor, Remo Lupin. Será que podemos entrar, Tia?

Petúnia saiu da frente dos dois. Harry e Lupin puderam entrar. Era quase hora do jantar. Petúnia cozinhava. Valter veio da sala para ver o que acontecia. Olhou Harry e o novo visitante de cima a baixo, fechando um dos olhos como se pudesse enxergar melhor. Parecia com medo, mas não deixou de perguntar por onde Harry andava.

- Você nos disse que voltaria em dois dias, isso foi há uma semana. Será que o jovenzinho poderia nos falar o que aconteceu para aparecer com essa cara lavada somente hoje? – Falou Valter em tom de deboche.

- Mil desculpas pelo atrasado de Harry, Senhor Dursley, mas devido ao acidente inesperado que o garoto sofrerá, não pode retornar na data marcada. – Lupin falou como se falasse para pessoas de importância, pausadamente.

Petúnia parou o que fazia ao escutar a palavra "acidente". – Que acidente foi esse Harry? – Perguntou fitando o garoto com um olhar levemente preocupado.

- Cai e machuquei a cabeça, foi só isso. – Disse Harry que não queria mais conversa. – Me desculpem, mais queria subir pro meu quarto, estou cansado, nem quero jantar não, tá tia. – Disse puxando Lupin pela roupa e levando suas coisas em uma das mãos.

- Espere. – Falou Lupin parando quase no final da cozinha. - Ele virá jantar sim, Senhora Dursley. Ele precisa se alimentar melhor esses dias.

Harry olhou feio para Lupin mas continuou seu caminho, subindo as escadas e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta pode ver que tudo continuava como tinha deixado. Acedeu a luz, deixando tudo caído do lado do armário. Lupin entrou junto e observava cada canto do pequeno cômodo.

- Então, é aqui que você se esconde dos bruxos durante as férias! Não é um dos melhores, mas dá pro gasto. Não parece quase nada com o quarto do seu pai na sua idade.

- Nem parece comigo, mas tento fazê-lo ficar menos trouxa. – disse se jogando de costa sobre a cama.

Lupin sentou-se ao lado do garoto. Deu uma batida em seu peito. – Harry, Daqui a algumas semanas você fará dezessete anos. Quando este dia chegar, quero que me espere aqui. E...

Lupin desviará seu olhar por um momento do rosto de Harry, indo se encontrar com um colar dourado que estavam ao lado de uma fotografia dos pais de Harry. Ele reconheceria aquele colar em qualquer lugar do mundo. Pegou-os em suas mãos. Parecia que tinha sido transportado pra algum lugar. Harry estranhou o estado de Remo. Sentou-se a frente do amigo.

- Remo, o que foi? Conhece este colar?

Lupin se refez e voltou a olhar para o garoto. Seus olhos estavam marejados pelas lágrimas que teimavam escorrer. - Sim, Harry, eu os conheço. Foi eu quem o deu a sua mãe, no dia em que ela casou com seu pai. Eu dei a ela para que jamais se esquecesse de mim e dos marotos. Tinha a foto dela, de seu pai, do Sírius, do Pedro e minha. Mas, como você o conseguiu. Eu pensei que estava com ela naquele dia...

- Minha tia me deu um dia antes deu ir para a Toca. – Harry pegou o colar das mãos de Remo. – Ela disse que era uma herança da minha mãe. Falou que seu só poderia abrir esse medalhão no dia do meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Disse também que ela me levaria a casa dos meus pais. Que lá eu ficaria seguro. Eu não entendi direito, mas é para onde eu vou no dia do meu aniversário.

- Harry, sua mãe não me falou nada sobre isso. Mas eu irei com você até lá. Você não pode sair por ai sozinho. Por que andar com um trouxa é andar sozinho. Mas me espere. Vou ver se Sírius pode ir conosco, ou até mesmo a Tonks. Mas não saia daqui.

- Eu não sei por que vocês querem tanto me proteger!- Disse se levantando da cama, deixando o colar novamente ao lado da foto de seus pais. – Vocês ainda pensam que eu sou uma criança, como quando eu fui deixado aqui, mas eu cresci. – Poxa, toda vez que alguém tenta me proteger morre, chega! Eu não quero mais a proteção de ninguém. Eu posso me cuidar. – Foi andando até a janela.

- Harry, eu sei que você já cresceu. Eu vejo nos seus atos, na sua postura, nos seus poderes. Mas não é só por você que temo e me preocupo. Tem um bando de louco achando que você merece morrer. E aqueles que estão perto de você já são alvos, quer você queira ou não. Não pode é ser ingênuo, a ponto de sair por ai dizendo que sabe se cuidar e levar um raio no meio do peito de graça.

Harry percebeu que as palavras de seu amigo eram sinceras e verdadeiras. Tinha que aceitar aquilo mesmo a contra gosto. Mas não queria parecer um robô nas mãos das pessoas da Ordem, por mais que eles quisessem seu bem.

- Remo, eu não quero, mas vou seguir seu conselho. Mas eu não tenho mais idade de ter babás me vigiando, segurando a minha mão. O que eu preciso são de amigos, assim como você era do meu pai e é do Sírius. Eu vou esperar. Faltam poucos dias mesmo.

- Então eu já vou. Cuide-se. – e virando em direção da porta. - Não vai me levar até a saída não?

Ao chegar a cozinha pode observar que seus tios iam começar a jantar sem ele. Não deu importância, mas viu que Lupin parou. – Ele já vem. Mas, no dia do aniversário dele eu voltarei para levá-lo. Não saiam de casa até eu chegar. Bem, até mais. – Disse, virando e andando até a varanda, piscou para Harry e desaparatou.

Naquela mesma noite, a cabeça de Harry parou um pouco. Deitou-se na cama e como num click seus pensamentos foram direcionados para uma pessoa. A garota que mexer com todos os seus sentido, Liane.

Mais que depressa pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e o tinteiro, começando a pensar o que escrever para ela depois de tanto tempo depois da festa. Ficou morto de vergonha, mas estava disposto e decidido a escrever.

"Querida Liane,

Peço mil desculpas, quer dizer, um milhão de desculpas por não ter mandado uma carta antes, mas é que realmente eu não tive como. Tive um acidente no outro dia na casa dos Weasley e passei mais de uma semana desacordado. Me sinto péssimo por isso.

Queria saber como vão as coisas, se esta gostando de ter voltado, se sentiu falta de mim. Não vou gastar seu tempo mais comigo. Nos vemos.

P.S: Não consigo esquecer aquela noite, nem de você!

Harry J. Potter".

Ao terminar a carta, parecia não acreditar no que ele próprio tinha escrito. "se sentiu falta de mim". Como poderia ter escrito aquilo. Era tímido demais pra falar com mulheres, e ainda mais aquela. Parou. Respirou. Percebeu que era realmente aquilo que sentia, que realmente queria saber. Tinha se encantado por aquela jovem de cabelos e olhos negros. Não teve medo. Naquele mesmo estante, Sua coruja acabava de pousar na janela. Fez-lhe um carinho na cabeça, colocou a mensagem dobrada na pata da pequena ave e ordenou que fosse entregue apenas a Liane Tonks, e que esperasse a resposta. Edwirges parecia ter entendido e voou na penumbra da noite.

Dois dias se passaram. Harry já tinha comido todas as unhas que tinha nas mãos. Não agüentava mais esperar para saber a resposta de sua carta. Já tinha pensado que ela não queria mais saber dele, que ela tinha voltado para a França, que tinha morrido e tudo mais. Olhou, pela milhonéssima vez, através da janela de seu quarto para o céu, em busca de algo branco e que voasse em direção a sua casa. Nada. Mas ao olhar em direção ao final da rua, viu como de relance, uma pessoa. Parecia com alguém conhecido. Era alto, magro e, com certeza, era um bruxo, devido às roupas que usava. Como já estava escuro. Não conseguiu ver mais, ele desaparecerá. Pensou que deveria ser alguém vigiando sua casa. Não ligou muito. Resolveu ir dormir.

Durante o sono pensou ter ouvido algum barulho vindo da janela. Abriu os olhos e pode ver Edwirges bicando o vidro. Deixou que a bela coruja da neve entrasse e fosse para sua gaiola. Harry sentia seu coração saltar pela boca quando a carta em suas mãos.

"Harry,

Já tinha desistido de esperar sua carta! Como você pode ser tão insensível depois de tudo!

(BRINCADEIRINHA, AHAHAHAH)

Mocinho, eu fiquei sabendo de tudo, minha irmã, sem querer me contou o que tinha acontecido. Se eu pudesse, eu juro, que teria feito uma visitinha rápida, mas minha família não aprovou a idéia. Disseram que era perigoso pra mim e pra você. Eu não entendi o por quê, mais, sei lá, minha mãe tem dessas histórias. Não se sinta péssimo por isso, eu entendo.

Esse final de férias está sendo divertido. Estamos montando meu novo quarto, pois o antigo tava com cara de maternal. Por isso, tenho saído com meus pais.

Mas, fiquei feliz ao saber que você já estava em casa. O Lupin veio aqui logo depois de te deixar. Veio ver minha maninha, ela tá um pouco gripada, mas tá bem melhor.

Gostei da pergunta "se sentiu falta de mim". Bem direto. Como vou responder... Não senti sua falta por você, de uma maneira muito estranha, está em minha mente quase todo tempo. Até sonhei com você. Depois te conto como que foi. Será que respondi direitinho.

Bem, espero, a partir de agora receber mais suas cartinhas. Gostei da letra. Parece quase um hieróglifo (hehehe).

Como você disse, nos vemos.

P.S: Precisamos repetir tudo aquilo.

P.S.2: O perfume daquela noite eu coloquei na carta.

Liane M.Tonks"

Harry imediatamente levou a carta ao alcance do nariz. Era aquele cheiro que se lembrava. O cheiro que ele queria ter sentido por mais tempo. Deitou-se sobre a cama e daquele jeito, adormeceu.

Muitas cartas iam e vinham durante aquele restante de mês. Sentia-se empolgado pra escrever, para falar sobre quase tudo, os únicos assuntos que não entravam na conversa era sobre Voldemort, Dumbledore e a profecia. Contavam sobre suas famílias sobre seus amigos, sobre o mundo trouxa, e lógico, sobre eles dois.

Um dia antes de seu aniversário ela mandará junto com a carta, um pequeno embrulho. Era um porta-retrato com uma foto de Liane. Tinha a lua crescente de fundo. Seus cabelos se moviam como se o vento brincasse com eles. Tinha um rosto misterioso. Leu sua carta que dizia que o presente era apenas uma lembrançinha, para ele poder vê-la. Conseguiu ouvir o alarme do relógio apitando. – Feliz aniversário, Harry! - Pensou.

Acordou naquele dia um pouco mais tarde do que vinha acordando ultimamente. Arrumou-se. Terminou de organizar suas malas. Edwirges já estava em sua gaiola. Sem suas coisas o quarto pareceu ser maior do que era de verdade. Agora que podia fazer feitiços fora da escola, tratou de diminuir sua vassoura para que ela pudesse entrar no malão. Pegou as últimas coisas que havia deixado em cima da mesa: O colar de sua mãe e o anel de pedra azul. Colocou o colar no pescoço e o deixou escondido pelas roupas, e recolocou o anel no dedo.

Foi descendo uma mala por vez e deixando próxima a porta. Colocou seu casaco sobre elas, dirigindo-se para sala. Como era quinta-feira, seu primo e nem seu tio estavam em casa naquela hora. Petúnia estava sentada numa poltrona, estava costurando algo, mas notou a presença do sobrinho, e a olhava na entrada da sala.

- Sente logo. Ou vai ficar ai me vigiando. – Disse sem desviar seu olhar.

- Aquele meu professor já deve estar chegando.

- E ai, já abriu o medalhão do colar?

- Não, não tentei. Acho que só vou abri-lo quando chegar lá.

Não deu muito tempo pra terminar a conversa e Harry escutou um barulho de alguém aparatando na varanda. Sem cerimônia, Remo Lupin abriu a porta de vidro e entrou pela cozinha. Harry e sua tia levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo. Lupin veio até eles.

- Vamos. Não posso ficar muito com vocês. McGonagall convocou a Ordem novamente. Vamos, Senhora Dursley.

Os três foram em direção a porta. Remo, com um movimento de varinha fez as malas de Harry desaparecer. Pegou o casaco que cairá no chão e o entregou. – Não se preocupe, Harry, eu mandei tudo para a casa de Sírius. Agora, vamos.

Pegaram um táxi trouxa. Petúnia pediu ao motorista para deixá-los numa rua chamada Godric´s Hollow. Foram quase vinte minutos sem um sussurro qualquer. A cara da tia de Harry não era das melhores. Remo observava a paisagem e olhava para Harry ao seu lado. Pareciam ter chegado a rua.

- Qual é a casa que vocês vão? – Perguntou o motorista.

- Em nenhuma! Pode parar aqui. – Disse secamente tia Petúnia. – Quanto te devo?

Saíram todos do carro. Iam na direção de uma casa de paredes brancas e telhado azul e uma casa amarela de telhados claros. Pararam onde as duas casa se uniam. Harry sentiu o colar que estava em seu pescoço se agitar e esquentar. Tirou e o colocou na palma das mãos. Uma fina luz saiu do medalhão e o fez abrir sozinho. Dentro dele havia um pequeno pedaço de papel, que encobria duas fotos: A de sua mãe e a de seu pai. Harry não o fechou mas, o segurando na palma da mão, conseguiu abrir o papel. Era uma bela escrita.

" Meu querido e amado filho,

Parabéns pelo seus dezessete anos. Estou muito feliz que você tenha chegado até aqui. A onde eu estiver estarei sempre orgulhosa de você, pois sei bem que se tornará um homem de bem, assim como seu pai.

Este é o nosso presente, agora que está um homem, a nossa casa. Nela eu sei que encontrará um pouco de mim e do seu pai, e um pouco do que você realmente é. Use bem tudo o que você encontrar, e principalmente, busque saber quem você é.

Te amo,

Mamãe

P.S: Agradeça sua tia por mim."

Harry sentiu-se amado como nunca. Era a segunda vez que sua mãe conversara com ele. Olhou mais uma vez para as letras daquele papel simples, mas que era um tesouro para ele. Voltou a dobrar o papel. Olhou para sua tia. – Minha mãe pediu para que eu te agradecesse por tudo... Obrigado, tia. Muito obrigado por tudo...

Ao som destas palavras as casas começaram a se afastar uma da outra. Uma bela casa de paredes brancas e detalhes vermelhos surgiu no local. Era muito bela. Até Lupin estranhou quando olhava para aquela mansão.

- Ela foi reconstruída, não era tão bela quanto agora. Seus pais fizeram um belo trabalho.

- Tia Petúnia, não quer entrar? – Perguntou sem olhar para os lados.

- Não. – Virou-se para Harry e Lupin que estavam ao seu lado. Seu olhar não era nem de raiva nem de carinho. - Meu trabalho acaba aqui, Potter. Vou deixar que essa sua vida esquisita siga com você. E, por favor, nos esqueça. – E dando as costas, foi embora.

Harry sabia que agora era somente ele num mundo que conhecera muito pouco, mas sabia ser cruel como o mundo dos trouxas. Que seus únicos parentes vivos o haviam deixado. Sua nova família era seus amigos, e sua única certeza, não havendo como voltar atrás era ele que teria que acabar com o mal que ele próprio não havia gerado, mas que dependia dele para ser vencido.

Entrou em sua nova casa. Parecia muito com uma casa normal de trouxas, mas as fotos de seus pais e suas de criança delatavam a magia. A porta de entrada dava para uma bela sala, muito clara, com moveis de madeira escuros, poltronas e sofás na com bege. Começou a conhecer a casa, tentando ver cada cômodo rapidamente. Lupin parecia estranhar a maioria das coisas. Outras ele olhava e parecia se recordar de alguma coisa. Era uma casa muito grande, só não era maior que a casa de Sírius.

- Harry, parece que tudo esta bem. A casa esta mudada, mas, parece segura. Ela já está guardada por magia e por isso só você pode mudar o segredo para que outros possam achá-la.

- Remo, acho melhor mudarmos sim o segredo, ele é muito simples. Eu sei que você já deveria ir, mas, pode me ajudar com isso?

- Vai ser rápido. Já pensou em uma senha nova?

- Já. Posso falar?

- Não. Ainda não. Você precisa pensar na senha e dizer "Reversus nominus" e, ao mesmo tempo, apontar sua varinha para a porta. Depois você pode passar a senha para mim e para quem você quiser que ache a casa.

Assim foi feito. Logo depois, Remo se despediu de Harry, saiu da casa e aparatou escondido atrás de uma árvore que tinha de frente pra casa. Harry não sabia onde seria a reunião da Ordem, mas naquele momento, só queria curtir sua liberdade e seu presente, e que só pensaria em problema no outro dia.


	6. Realidades do passado, verdades do prese

Capítulo 6 – Realidades do passado, verdades do presente.

Harry passeou por toda a casa. Recebeu sua bagagem algumas horas depois que Lupin fora embora. Comprou alguma comida. Colocou Edwirges num corujal no jardim de casa. Foi até o andar de cima, onde pode escolher um dos quartos. Este era pintado nos tons de amarelo e azul, um com uma grande cama quase no meio do quarto e uma pequena varanda do lado direito. Tinha alguns móveis nos tons de mogno, uma estante, uma escrivaninha, uma poltrona de couro (parecia antiga). Nas paredes viam-se dois quadros.

Um deles era de uma vista de um lindo lago com uma bela colina com uns rabiscos escuros parecidos com pedras, havia também uma floresta. O outro quadro parecia muito estranho, pois parecia mudar suas cores e as formas das pinceladas a cada momento. Parecia criar alguma coisa que ainda não possuía forma. Era uma bela suíte. Sentiu que ali poderia ser o quarto dos seus pais.

Tomou um banho e ia se deitar naquela cama quando escutou um barulho vindo da janela. Quando a abriu, viu uma bela e grande coruja cinza de olhos amarelados. Pegou a carta, logo a coruja levantou vôo. Quando abriu a carta reconheceu a letra de cara.

"Harry,

E aí, deu tudo certo? E a casa de seus pais? Será que seus "adorados" tios estão dando uma festa comemorando sua saída? E, onde você vai ficar? Mantenha-me informada sobre tudo.

Beijos,

Li".

Naquele mesmo instante, duas outras corujas chegaram. Uma era Píchi, a corujinha de Ron, a outra era uma coruja que não conhecia. Pegou a carta de Ron, fazendo um carinho em Píchi. Na outra, pegou o que parecia um jornal e uma outra carta. Reconheceu a letra de mione. Leu primeiro a de Ron, jogando o jornal em cima da escrivaninha e andou em direção da cama. Deitou um pouco de lado e começou a ler.

"Harry,

Cara, o assunto do momento é a casa nova que seus pais te deixaram. Por quê você não contou que tinha ganhado uma mansão novinha de aniversário? Tá querendo fugir dos pobres agora!

Tô brincando. Eu sei que você não é um Malfoy.

Escuta, se você quiser, pode vir passar uns dias de novo aqui em casa. Minha mãe tá preocupada com você. De não ter comida, essas coisas de mãe. O Lupin falou que a mágica que seus país fizeram para transformar a casa foi animal.

Bem, vê se não fica doido pensando besteiras e saindo sozinho. O pessoal da ordem ainda tá te vigiando, mas os comensais estão ainda a soltos por aí. Qualquer coisa venha pra cá de vassoura ou pó de Flú.

Um abraço e parabéns,

Ron.

P.S: o presente é só quando você aparecer!"

Jogou a carta pro lado e pegou a de Mione.

"Querido Harry,

Meus parabéns pelos 17 anos. Muitas felicidades. E parabéns pela casa. O Ron e a Gina me falaram do presente dos seus pais. Isso que é presente de maioridade.

Sinto não poder está ai, festejando, mas meus pais decidiram viajar de ultima hora e passar 15 dias na praia, pra ver meus avós e relaxar. Logo depois eu vou pra Toca. O Ron disse que teve uma reunião da Ordem. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. Disso depende o que vamos fazer. Ou você decidiu esquecer os nossos planos??

Continuo procurando por pistas. Não esqueça de ler o jornal. Te vejo quando chegar.

Mione."

Realmente, tinha deixado o assunto das horcruxes, Snape, Malfoy, Dumbledore e Voldemort de lado durante esse tempo. Sempre se lembrava, mas por várias razões acabava se esquecendo. Sua maior preocupação era fazer dezessete anos, depois ia pensar no que fazer. Já era um pouco tarde, então resolveu dormir ali mesmo, sentindo-se protegidos por seus pais.

Durante a madrugada começou a sentir-se incomodado, parecia escutar vozes, barulhos. Veio então um grito que o fez assusta-se, fazendo o levantar e gritar: " _accio_ varinha". Não escutou mais nada. Foi andando até a porta com a varinha em punho. Abriu-a e caminhou pelo corredor. Como estava escuro, sussurrou "Lumus", fazendo a ponta da varinha brilhar. Desceu as escadas com cuidado. Chegou a te a sala, não havia ninguém. Começou a ouvir novamente as mesmas vozes. Pareciam que várias pessoas estavam conversando, homens, mulheres. Não conseguia compreender bem muita das palavras que eram ditas. Pareciam vir de todos os lugares da casa. Estava ficando assustado com aquilo. Segurou forte a varinha. Pensou que não podiam descobrir a casa, pois não dera a senha a ninguém, nem mesmo a Remus.

As vozes começaram a desaparecer e ser concentravam ao final da sala. Harry andou lentamente ao som das vozes. Ficou de frente para um espelho antigo. Ouvia as vozes vindo de dentro dele. Pode entender que uma das vozes o chamava:

- "Harry Potter... toque no espelho. Não tema, Harry... Toque o espelho. Ande. Só você pode tocá-lo. Não vai lhe fazer mal... confie".

Começou a ser criado um alo brilhante em volta do vidro do espelho e a voz continuava a chamá-lo.

-" Venha Harry, a verdade está aqui".

Harry pensou nas palavras que sua mãe tinha deixado no bilhete. Decidiu tocá-lo. Aquela era a casa de seus pais, era sua casa, nada ali poderia fazê-lo mal. Ao tocar o espelho, teve que fechar os olhos devido a força da luz que saiu de dentro dele.

Ao abrir seus olhos não conseguiram perceber onde estava naquele momento. O cheiro havia mudado, estava frio. Acendeu novamente a luz de sua varinha. Olhou em volta, rodando o corpo, sem andar para os lados. Parecia que estava numa cripta. Era um corredor, tinha algumas estátuas, havia lápides de pedras claras escritas em dourado e preto. Decidiu olhar alguns nomes. Alguns não podiam ser lidos devido a poeira, outros conseguia pois estavam ilegíveis. Percebeu, mais ao fundo, quatro lápides que pareciam mais novas. Ao ler a primeira, sentiu-se congelar, deu um sorriso tímido.

"Charles Potter, amado marido, um grande pai, um generoso amigo. 1908 – 1978".

Harry continuou a ler o ao lado.

"Dorea D. Potter, fiel esposa, amada mãe, grande conselheira. 1911 – 1979".

Pelas datas de falecimento, Harry pensou que poderiam ser seus avós, pais de seu pai. Teve receio de olhar as que vinham a seguir. Seu coração disparou. Sentiu um suor frio percorrer todo seu corpo. Respirou fundo.

"James Potter, o melhor marido, amoroso pai, um fiel amigo, um herói. 1960-1981".

"Lílian E. Potter, inacreditável esposa, inestimável mãe, esplêndida mulher, inominável. 1960-1981".

Harry tinha seus olhos marejados. Suas lágrimas brotavam em seu rosto. Ali, iluminado apenas por sua varinha, chorava. Ali estavam seus pais, seus avós, seus parentes, grande parte de sua família. Agora ele sentia que tinha uma história, uma identidade. Ficou ali, tocando as lápides dos túmulos, lendo repetidas vezes cada uma. Não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que estava amanhecendo.

A cripta estava fechada por magia, não conseguiu abrir. Ele estava preso naquele lugar. Com a luz de fora, todo aquele ambiente estava ficando iluminado. Viu que no mesmo lugar que tinha aparecido, havia um espelho semelhante ao da casa. Voltaria por ali, tinha certeza. Voltou para despedir-se dos túmulos de seus pais, onde pode notar que algo brilhava na lápide de seu pai. Ao tocar o local sentiu que algo o furou deu dedo e que havia sangue na lápide. No mesmo momento em que colocava o dedo na boca pelo reflexo involuntário, uma fresta se abriu no local onde tinha sujado de sangue, e dali, se escondia um par de anéis enlaçados um ao outro.

Harry os pegou. Tentou analisá-lo e viu, por dentro de um dos anéis um J e um L, no outro L e um J. Eram as alianças de James e Lílian. A fresta se fechou sozinha e a marca de sangue desaparecera. Então Harry voltou através do portal que havia no espelho de volta para sua casa.

Percebeu que nada havia mudado. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Abriu a mão e lá estavam as alianças. Sentiu-se com sono. Não havia dormido nada. Voltou para o quarto, onde deixou sua varinha e os anéis na cômoda ao lado da cama e dormiu do jeito que estava.

Acordou quando já estava escuro. Tomou um banho para acordar e desceu para comer alguma coisa, pois a fome quase o devorava por dentro. Fez um senhor sanduíche e comeu com um copo de leite gelado. Depois de satisfeito, decidiu que ia começar a por em prática seus panos, sendo que o primeiro deles era conhecer a casa inteira. O segundo, escrever para seus amigos e para Liane, pois tinha esquecido de respondê-las.

Harry sentia-se como um detetive, andando por todos os cômodos da casa, olhando com cuidado, cada canto da casa, mexendo em cada objeto. Sabia dentro de si que acharia uma explicação para muitos dos seus questionamentos. E assim, conheceria mais de seus pais e de si próprio. Quadros, livros, paredes, tudo era analisado.

Chegou até um pequeno cômodo, no final do corredor do terceiro andar. Tentou abrir, parecia emperrada. Sentiu que tinha que entrar. Forçou mais uma vez e a porta se abriu. As luzes acenderam sozinhas. Era uma sala como a de Dumbledore. Dois pavimentos, muitos livros, estantes com artigos mágicos, vidro de porções, um grande caldeirão, uma grande mesa circular com papeis, pergaminhos e livros aberto, armários, objetos trouxas, uma luneta ou telescópio (não sabia dizer), troféus. Parecia que alguém saíra de lá a pouco.

Subiu ao segundo pavimento, onde pode ver uma cama simples, brinquedos de criança, alguns porta-retratos e um espelho. Na cama, duas varinhas jogadas. Uma curta e clara, a outra mais longa e escura mas um pouco avermelhada. Pegou-as. Ambas possuíam, entalhadas na madeira, forma de animais. Um cervo e um dragão. "Poderiam ser as varinhas de meus pais!" Pensou. Sentou-se na cama. "Como poderia estar ali?"

Levantou-se, levando consigo as varinhas. Foi em direção da mesa. Sentou e começou a analisar os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa. Vários pergaminhos tinham letras femininas, outros, rabiscos masculinos. Havia pergaminhos antigos. Eram sobre diversos assuntos, alguns até pareciam Magia Negra. O que mais via eram assuntos relacionados aos Senhores de Hogwarts: Godric Griffyndor , Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff; brasões das casas; características dos poderes de cada um até a árvore genealógica de cada um. Harry percebeu que a de Griffyndor terminava em dois ramos, e um deles era desconhecido, o outro terminava em Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore e Aberforth Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Assustou-se. Vieram lembranças automaticamente a sua mente. Saudade, raiva, vários sentimentos e uma das últimas lembranças, do professor caindo da torre após ser atingido por um feixe de luz verde.

Tentou parar de pensar sobre aquilo. Queria entender por que seus pais estudavam tudo aquilo. Viu então um caderno aberto. Pegou-o. Tinha dois tipos de escritas, reconheceu as letras de sua mãe, a outra não soube dizer de quem era. Movido pela curiosidade, começou a ler algmas páginas. Algumas coisas estavam em códigos, outras pareciam trechos de livros, profecias e pequenas anotações.

_"Pesquisar famílias G. Griffindor e Slytherin."_

_"Magias antigas são realizadas hoje tanto para uso do poder da luz quanto do poder das trevas. Esta, depende do poder e dos motivos para serem efetivos. Mágica antiga realizada por seres com sentimentos puros, tanto para o amor/felicidade quanto para o ódio/tristeza, modificam a eficácia quanto ao resultado final. Seres mágicos que são atingidos ou que são os realizadores de tal magia, sempre são acarretados por malefícios ou benefícios. Não há exceções. "_

_"Tom S. Riddle – medo da morte"_

"_Fogo mágico – Perigoso – perguntar uso para Lovegood"._

"_Alvo – verdades – pedir segredo"._

"_Achar a marca de descendencia"._

"_Neville Longbottom__/Harry – amor - ? – Tom – ódio - ? –"._

"_Restauração de destruição causada por mágica"._

"_Revelar à Ordem – pedir a Sírius"._

"_A luz não pode ser vencida se o mal permanecer audaz. O que pode vencê-la e ela mesma se voltando das trevas"._

"_A natureza da magia está em fazer da mesma uma parte de si próprio, de sua vida"._

"_Guardião do anel – Mamãe – coração nobre – não pode ser enganado – pura energia". _

Percebeu que eram escritos direcionados a destruir o mal. Algumas coisas sem nexos. Mas se ateve a parte de "verdades" sobre Alvo e sobre a parte que lhe dizia respeito. Por quê daquelas interrogações. Viu um lembrol colocado ao lado de dois livros, bem próximo a ele. Viu que ele começava a ficar vermelho. Na hora em que o pegou sentiu frio. Parecia a mesma sensação que teve há três anos atrás.

Estava de pé, depois de sair de uma luz muito forte. Desta vez tudo estava colorido. Estava em uma sala. Lembrava-se de algo parecido, parecia já ter estado lá antes. Viu uma movimentação. Seus pais acabavam de entrar na sala.

- James, me desculpa. Eu não podia ter te falado nada antes. Eu mesma só fui descobrir no dia da morte da mamãe. – Sua voz era chorosa, estava muito triste. – Eu queria ter podido, mas eu não podia, não antes de hoje.

- Pára, Lílian, Pare! – Seu pai parecia aborrecido, em cólera. – Não, me importa.

Silêncio.

Seu pai se apoiou nas bordas acima da lareira acessa.

- Lily. - disse respirando fundo. – Eu te amo. – silêncio – Eu amo o Harry. Não pode ser o Harry. A profecia não pode ser sobre ele. – silêncio. James virou-se e foi até onde estava Lílian. – Eu não quero e não vou perder vocês!

Eles se abraçaram e choraram, ali em pé, sozinhos.

- Eu também não quero perder vocês – disse Lílian. – Mas eu sei. É ele. Temos que falar logo com Alvo sobre isso. Temos que proteger o Harry "dele".

Separaram-se. De mãos dadas, sentaram no sofá. Harry se aproximou mais. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. Queria poder tocar os pais.

- James. Precisamos achar o anel. Precisamos proteger a casa mais ainda. – silêncio. Ela olhava nos olhos de seu marido. – Se nós faltamos, Harry precisa saber a verdade. Ele precisa ver tudo. Sírius e Lupin, Alvo e Petúnia vão cuidar dele. Mas vão tentar poupá-lo.

- Lily. Seu pai encostava a cabeça de sua mulher em seu ombro – Ele é amado. Mas ele vai saber – silêncio.

Um choro fez ambos se levantarem rapidamente e subirem as escadas. Harry limpou os olhos de lágrimas e subiu com eles. Sua mãe foi até o quarto. Uma criança deitada chorava alto.

- Vem cá, meu amor. – sua mãe o pegou. Harry sabia que era ele e riu. A criança parou de chorar com o balanço e carinhos da mãe.

- Lily. Vou subir para avisar Sírius, Remus e Pedro sobre amanhã em Hogwarts. Temos que escolher quem vai ser o fiel.

- Tá. Eu vou trocar o Harry e dar papinha. Subo em seguida.

Harry queria ficar e ver sua mãe cuidar dele. Mas sentiu que devia acompanhar o pai. James estava indo em direção a sala que ele estava antes. Foi até a lareira e chamou Sírius. O rosto apareceu no meio do fogo.

- Fala, James. Algum problema? Cadê a Lily.

- Ela está com o Harry. Sírius precisamos que você nos encontre, junto com o Remus e o Pedro em Hogwarts, amanhã, pelas seis da tarde. Vamos fazer o "_Fidellius_". A Li precisa falar urgente com você e o Alvo. – Respirou. – Vamos amanhã a tarde.

James. O que foi? – a voz de Sírius parecia preocupada. – vocês nunca me esconderam nada. Nem eu de vocês. O que tá acontecendo?

- Você vai saber. Sinto, mas não posso. Só a Li pode falar sobre isso. Mas é sobre o Harry e você-sabe-quem.

- Droga, maldição! – vociferou Sírius. - James. – silêncio. – Ela me procurou. Mandou uma carta. Disse que se eu não for, ela vai fazer uma besteira.

- E, você vai?

- Tenho outra opção? – Suspirou. - Eu vou pedir pra ficar com a criança. Ela não vai sumir de novo. Eu caí uma vez, Pontas, não vou cair de novo. Tenho que protegê-la. Sinto que é meu dever.

- Mas, por que ela sumiu e voltou assim? Toma cuidado. Ela atacou gente nada a ver, pirou totalmente, meu amigo.

- Mas o bebê não tem culpa. Está totalmente desprotegido.

- Toma cuidado! O Lupin podia ir com você.

- Não, preciso ir sozinho. Já tava saindo. Você vai falar com os outros?

- Terminando com você, em seguida! Pedro tá cuidando do Remus.

- Tá certo. Até amanhã. Dá um beijo no Harry e na Lily.

- Até.

O rosto no fogo sumiu. Harry se divertiu como seu padrinho e pai conversavam, mas ficou intrigado com aquela conversa. James refez a mágica e chamou por Remus e Pedro. Aquilo foi como dar um soco na boca do estômago de Harry.

- Grande Pontas! – apareceu o rosto de Remus no fogo. - Que foi? Problemas?

- Sim e não. – Respondeu com cara de sério. – Já falei com o Sírius. Amanhã nós três vamos a Hogwarts, falar com Alvo e fazer o "_Fidellius_". Você e o Pedro têm que ir pra lá. – silencio – O Pedro tá aí?

- Não, saiu. Foi ao Beco diagonal. Ele tá estranho esses dias. Tá calado demais.

- Mas por quê? Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não sei. Pra mim não disse nada. Silencio demais, observado demais, nem parece ele, mas não é Imperius.

- Eu também o achei estranho da ultima vez que o vi. Parece doente.

- Acho que não foi isso, mas mudando de assunto, cadê a Lily?

- Tá com o Harry. Sê sabe, fraldas, banhos, papinhas, essas coisas.

- James e Remus riram. Fizeram caretas de nojo.

- Ainda bem que nasci bruxo – James riu mais uma vez.

- E eu também! – risos - Mas, mudando de assunto de novo...Você contou pra ela?

- Sim, mas ela tá bem. Ficou nervosa quando soube, mas ela é mais do que tudo isso!

- Eu sei. Ela é corajosa demais!

James riu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Tenho que ir. Vamos fazer "coisas" pro Harry.

- Vai "arrumar" a casa?

- Acho que sim.

- Então, até Hogwarts.

James levantou. A porta se abriu. Sua mãe estava de volta com o pequeno Harry nos braços.

- Conseguiu? – Perguntou Lílian, deixando o filho dormindo na cama do segundo pavimento.

- Vamos! – Dando um beijo nos lábios da esposa.

Harry viu os pais separando alguns objetos. Seu pai quebrou um pedaço da parede e o colocou num recipiente. Sua mãe tirava o colar do pescoço, descansando-o na mesa redonda. Pode ver eles separando um quadro, o espelho, a capa de invisibilidade. Harry começou a sentir-se tonto, não agüentou ficar de pé, desmaiou.

Quando acordou estava em Hogwarts. Estava um pouco tonto. Lembrou-se, seus pais. Viu os, então indo em direção a entrada da sala do professor. Chegou a tempo de subir com eles.

- Podem entrar! – Era a voz de Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry engoliu seco.

- Boa noite, James, Lílian. Olá pequeno Harry.

- Boa noite, Alvo. – Disse James. Lílian parecia querer ficar quieta e calada.

- Eles já chegaram? – Perguntou James.

- Sim, estão com Minerva.

- Sabe por que estamos aqui, não é?

- Sim. – respirou. – Temo que saiba. Voldemort!

Lílian abraçou o pequeno em seus braços. James baixou os olhos.

- Peço a vocês dois, que agora não pensem que ele irá caçá-los. Não fará isso. Sabem do que são capazes. Escaparam três vezes. Se protejam, mas deixem o pequeno viver, junto de vocês.

- Estamos assustados com tudo o que está acontecendo, Alvo. Ele é só uma criança e já tem tantas responsabilidades. Não quero o peso do mundo nas costa de Harry.

Alvo olhou profundamente para Lílian.

- Minha querida. Seu coração sofre, mas sairá vitorioso depois de tudo isso. Você sabe bem que os poderes que tem são valiosos pra todos nós. Você dará forças para James e para Harry.

- Dumbledore. – Era a voz de sua mãe. – Eu não quero o Harry metido nisso. Meu coração doe é porque eu sei o que pode acontecer com ele a qualquer momento. – Respirou. – A profecia só veio confirmar o que minha mãe me disse quando morreu. Eu sei que é ele. – Lágrimas vinham ao seu rosto. Seu pai segurou as mãos da esposa que segurava o pequeno. – eu não posso assisti "ele" matar meu filho. Não...

Alvo levantou-se e foi ao encontro de Lílian.

- Por que não me fala tudo. Quem sabe eu possa ajudar.

Silêncio

- Eu...Harry... somos filhos... de Merlin. Somos os últimos protetores da magia. Mas só Harry poderá usá-la. Eu não sei o porque disso. Não sei se "ele" sabe, mas o anel do dragão, está com o Guardião. E eu não sei ainda como encontrá-lo.

Silencio. Alvo a olhava e parecia não acreditar em seus ouvidos. Harry também se assustou. Lembrou do que havia começado a escutar de Sírius. Seu coração batia tão alto que poderia ser escutado durante o silencio.

- Então, há esperança. – Alvo tinha um olhar decidido.

- Esperança! Por que? – James voltou-se para Alvo.

- Esperança, meu caro, esperança! – Alvo virou-se. - Lílian!

Um vento frio passou entre eles. James se virou para Lílian. Parecia que ia desmaiar. James pegou Harry que quase escapara dos braços da mãe. Seus olhos verdes se abriram. Uma respiração ofegante. Uma voz mais grave, mais forte saiu da boca de Lílian. Seus olhos pareciam mirar o infinito.

- Sim, pode haver esperança! Quando o Senhor do Dragão viver a verdade. O Senhor do Dragão só poderá encontrar a força de seus descendentes se o maior poder ele conhecer. Precisará vivê-lo antes do fim.

- Lílian. – Perguntou James – O que é isso?

- Calma James! – Dumbledore falou baixo. – Continue Lílian.

- Uma criança. A criança nascida do seu antigo inimigo terá a marca que gerará o bem ou o mal. Só o maior poder a revelará. A ela, não restará nome.

- Você sabe quem é a criança? – perguntou Alvo, num tom suave.

- Não, mas ele saberá, a marca dos inimigos...

Lílian parecia sair do torpor que a tomará minutos antes. Parecia precisar de muito ar devido a respiração. Harry a olhava assustado. Não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo ali. Seu sangue parecia gela por dentro. Não compreendia mais nada.

- Li – James tentou pegar uma das mãos de Lily.

- Vocês ouviram isso! – Lílian se levantava rapidamente. Suas mãos tremiam. Ficará afobada demais. Respirava muito rápido. – Vocês viram isso!

- Calma criança. – Alvo se levantou indo em direção a Lílian. - Venha, sente-se. Fique tranqüila, nós escutamos, mas não conseguimos ver o que você viu. – respirou - Você já havia visto isso antes?

- Sim, Alvo, no dia em que Harry nasceu. Eu vi a marca. Eu não escutei, mas vi. Eu a vi. Eu procurei a marca. Mas nada. – Parecia mais calma. – Não achei quase nada.

- Li, você está bem? – James devolvia o pequeno aos braços da mãe. Tinha a cara de preocupado.

- Sim meu amor, estou melhor.

- Seus amigos estão chegando. – Alvo cortou a conversa. Tinha que pensar sofre tudo aquilo. - Está na hora de protegemos esse pequeno. Entrem!

A porta se abriu. Minerva vinha a frente seguida de Remus, Pedro e Sírius. Todos levantaram. Todos se cumprimentaram com um olhar. Sentiram o clima tenso da sala.

- Lílian, sente-se aqui com o Harry. – Ele oferecia a cadeira que estava sentado.

Alvo fez sua mesa e as cadeiras desaparecerem. Surgiram um caldeirão fervente a frente de todos. Alvo foi a frente pedindo para que todos ficassem em volta do caldeirão. Minerva ajudava-o pegando alguns frascos conjurados e deixados numa estante próxima.

- Agora, James, é sua vez. Ponha a essência da casa.

Ele tirou pequeno pano e colocou o conteúdo dentro do caldeirão.

- Vocês já sabem quem será o Fiel?

- Sim. Será o Sírius. Confirmou James.

Alvo olhou para James. – Eu e Minerva vamos sair. Terminem o encanto. Voltamos logo.

Sírius olhou para seus amigos, pareceu não concordar - Ei, acho melhor não ser eu o fiel. Vai dar muito na cara. É melhor o Pedro. Ninguém vai desconfiar dele.

Todos pensavam. A sala estava em silêncio. Eles se olharam e concordaram. Seria Pedro. Harry tentou gritar para que eles o escutassem. Não acreditava. Ali estava sendo selada a morte prematura dos seus pais. Quis matar Pedro quando viu a cara que ele fez depois das palavras do padrinho.

Harry sentiu novamente ser dragado para outro lugar. Mas não queria deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Queria impedir aquele erro. Estava novamente em casa. Parecia noite. Seu pai lia um jornal sentado no sofá, enquanto Lílian brincava com Harry perto da lareira. Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder. Pensou. "Não agora não, por favor". James levantou olhou para a porta, parecia ter sentido alguma coisa.

- Lily, suba agora! Leve Harry daqui rápido!- A voz de seu pai era de dureza. Estava preocupado.

- O que foi, James? – Pegando o pequeno do chão e já andando em direção as escadas.

Ouviu-se um estralo. A porta estava se abrindo. Uma gargalhada gélida e aguda ecoou.

- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... - E James saiu derrubando tudo a sua frente.

Lílian correu subindo as escadas. Harry conseguia se levantar, mas sua dor não passava.

- Você não vai passar! Não vai ferir meu filho, não vai destruir minha família, seu mostro! – Disse James apontando a varinha para o peito de Voldemort.

- Eu não temo você! Eu não temo ninguém! - Disse zombando. - Eu só vim fazer uma visitinha e dar um presentinho.

- Você não merece viver! Expelliarmus! Estupefaça!

- Protego! – o escudo mágico desviou os dois ataques de James. - Você é muito bobo se pensa que com isso vai me machucar. – Riu e gritou. – Rabicho!

James não acreditou quando viu Pedro sair de trás de Voldemort. Tirou a mascara do rosto e olhou com cara de soberano para James. Seu pai parecia não acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, que seu amigo o traíra. Ele segurava uma taça.

- Veja, Potter. Até o seu amigo se rendeu a minha vontade. Vamos, sirva a mim. – Vociferou.

- Nunca! – Gritou James. – Nunca!

- Então... Cruciatus!

James não teve como se defender. Harry gritou pelo pai que gemia de dor. Mexendo-se no chão como se tomasse um choque. Harry chorava por não conseguir fazer nada, só chamava pelo pai.

- Ai, ai. – Bocejou. – Pena que ele é um puro-sangue. Merecia morrer com honra. Mas, é um traidor. Merece morrer sofrendo.

- Nãoo... Nãoo... Por favor,... Eles não... – James suplicava aos berros.

- Chega!

A maldição parou. James tremia devido a dor que tinha sentido.

- Vamos pegá-los, milorde? – Perguntou Rabicho.

- Sim, o deixe ai. Depois eu deixo você brincar.

Voldemort foi em direção as escadas. Ao perceber, James juntou todas as forças que tinha e se jogou em direção a Voldemort. Voldemort virou-se mais rápido.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse tentar fazer algo, viu o corpo de seu pai cair lentamente aos pés do bruxo. Voldemort olhou o corpo de James, puxou com a varinha uma luz vermelha que saia do corpo do pai. Disse alguma coisa e colocou o feixe dentro da taça. Do mesmo jeito, puxou de dentro de si, um feixe negro e o apontou para a taça. Deu as costas e voltou a subir as escadas com Rabicho.

Harry levantou do chão. Estava atônito. Não era mais uma lembrança. Ele vivia aquele momento sendo sua verdade, sua realidade. Passou ao lado do corpo do pai. Não tinha mais o brilho nos olhos. Não acreditou no que vira. Lembrou-se da mãe. Subiu o mais rápido que podia. Viu Rabicho do lado de fora. Voldemort já tinha entrado. Ouviu a voz chorosa da mãe.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! – Ela estava a frente de Voldemort. Lagrimas escorriam em seu rosto alvo.

- Afaste-se sua tola... Afaste-se, agora... – reclamava Voldemort.

- Harry não! Por favor,... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade... Ele é só uma criança! Por favor,... Farei qualquer coisa...

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina...!

Voldemort apontou sua varinha rapidamente para o pequeno Harry que estava no berço.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry viu a mãe se jogar entre o feixe de luz e o garoto. Ela caiu lentamente, assim como seu pai, ao lado do berço. Harry não conseguia mexer-se. Estava em choque. Viu então Voldemort apontar mais uma vez para o garoto.

- Adeus, pirralho! Você agora não será mais nada! AVADA KEDAVRA!

O feixe de luz verde foi em direção à criança, mas um escudo transparente deteve a luz. Esta se misturou ao escudo, fazendo como um escudo verde em torno do pequeno. Logo depois o feixe verde voltou em direção a Voldemort numa força maior que não pode-se defender e nem recuar. Uma aura branca cobria todo o corpo do pequenino, enquanto uma aura negra era formada em torno de Voldemort. Este gritava. Parecia que era tirada a pele, ou que era queimado vivo. Sua varinha caiu no chão. Tanto a aura do pequeno Harry, quanto de Voldemort cresciam. Ele gritava alto, vociferava... Até que suas roupas caíram sem um corpo dentro. Uma mancha escura pairava sobre o quarto, quebrando a janela e saindo em direção ao nada. Viu Rabicho pegando a varinha de seu mestre e saiu, deixando para trás a taça, correndo assustado pelo corredor, caindo, fugindo.

O pequeno Harry começou a chorar. Mas não havia mais ninguém ali para amá-lo, para fazer parar seu choro. Harry conseguiu ir em direção ao corpo da mãe. Estava caída de lado. Seus olhos ainda tinham lágrimas que não caíram em seu rosto, agora, totalmente pálido. O choro do pequeno era o choro que Harry queria colocar pra fora. Aproximou-se. Estava deitado. Mexia as mãos e pés, clamando. Viu surgir a marca do raio, aos poucos, na testa. Aquilo fez com que a sua doesse também. Saia dela um jorro de luz negra e verde, que logo desapareceram.

Sentiu a casa balançar. Tudo tremia. Resolveu descer. Viu novamente o rosto de seu pai. Viu uma luz se aproximar da casa. Era uma moto. Viu entrar pela porta, Hagrid. Ele viu o corpo do amigo deixado ali, caído, próximo a escada. Tocou o rosto de James, viu que não havia mais vida. Subiu as escadas. Segurou o guarda-chuva em uma das mãos. Viu a luz do quarto acessa. Parou de frente. Aproximou-se também de Lílian, mas não a quis tocar, seus olhos diziam tudo.

Pegou o pequeno Harry nos braços, o balançou. – Calma garoto, vai dar tudo certo! Calminha, calminha! – Hagrid desceu as escadas com o pequenino nos braços gigantes. Subiu na moto que desapareceu no ar. Harry sentiu-se nauseado e caiu desmaiado no chão.

Harry começou a sentir-se melhor. Não conseguia escutar muita coisa além do vento que batia na janela e os estalos de fogo queimando ao longe. Estava fraco. Seu corpo doía, sua cicatriz ardia. Ao abrir os olhos, pode ver que estava no quarto do final do corredor do terceiro andar. Estava novamente sozinho, do mesmo jeito que estava antes, só que debruçado sobre a mesa. Sentia fome e sede, seus lábios pareciam secos. Tentou levantar e, com muito esforço conseguiu apoiar-se na mesa. Chamou Edwirges, que demorou, mas conseguiu entrar no quarto.

- Edwirges, preciso de ajuda! Leve isso para Lupin ou Sírius. Se você não encontrar nenhum dos dois, vá até o Ron ou a Mione. Seja rápida! Tome. – Harry colocava um papel que acabava de escrever na pata da coruja que saiu em disparada.

Harry perdia as forças do corpo. Tentou ficar novamente de pé. O anel em seu dedo brilhava intensamente, parecia dar as forças que ele usava para se manter acordado e de pé. Pegou sua varinha no cós da calça e em si mesmo aplicou "enervate". Sua voz saia como que murmúrios. Sentiu-se melhor. Tudo parecia melhorar. Mas não durou muito. Sua cicatriz queimava novamente, como na Toca. Seus joelhos cederão. Ouviu passos rápidos e a porta sendo aberta. Respirava com mais dificuldade.

- Por Merlin! Harry. – Era a Lupin que vinha ao seu encontro, segurando o corpo de Harry que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Venha Liane, me ajude com ele!

Harry parecia mais um morto vivo. Estava pálido, magro, com a boca seca. Parecia ter chegado de um deserto. Lupin o pos na cama do quarto deixando Liane com Harry. Harry fazia muita força para manter os olhos abertos, olhando para Liane, que estava segurando sua mão.

- Calma Harry. Agora que estamos aqui vai dar tudo certo! Continue olhando pra mim. – Liane falava com a voz embargada. Suas lágrimas vinham descendo pelo rosto, uma a uma. – Fique comigo, por favor!

O olhar de Harry parecia se perder até que se fechou. As mãos de Harry pesaram nas mãos de Liane. Num grito de desespero, Liane chamou por Lupin, que subira as escadas às pressas. Trouxe com ele alguns frascos que colocava, um a um, na boca do garoto, tentando fazê-lo engolir. Lupin, com sua varinha em mãos, sussurrava feitiços. Liane estava mais calma ao ver o peito de Harry mexer continuamente. Aproximou-se do rosto de Harry e lhe deu um beijo. Ao retirar o rosto, uma de suas lágrima caiu em cima do anel de Harry, que começou a brilhar muito mais do que brilhava antes. Uma luz lilás começou a sair do anel e tomou por completo todo o corpo de Harry. Os outros dois afastaram-se da cama. Podiam perceber que tal luz estava fazendo-o melhorar, que permaneceu ali até o garoto começar a se mexer. O brilho do anel sumiu.

- Liane. Lupin. – Chamou Harry.

- Boa noite, sumido! – Liane vinha na direção da cama. – Desistiu de dormir, foi!

- Quanto tempo fiquei desta vez? Não, deixe me adivinhar. Um mês! – Harry caçoava de si mesmo. – Desse jeito, eu vou pedir pra dar uma dormidinha antes de lutar com qualquer um.

- Calmo rapaz. – Aproximavasse Lupin. - Isso não foi culpa sua. Outra pessoa deveria ter morrido por ficar tanto tempo naquele portal.

- Então você sabe o que aconteceu com ele, Remus? – Perguntava Liane.

- Sim e não. – E olhando para Harry intrigado perguntou. – Preciso saber o que aconteceu para poder ter certeza.

Harry sentiu-se acuado. Estava bem melhor, não tinha mais nenhum sintoma físico, mas lembrou-se de tudo aquilo que viveu depois de pegar o lembrol. Aquilo fez doer sua alma. Não queria lembrar de tudo. Sua raiva de Voldemort aumentava naquele instante que sua feição mudou. Escutou a voz da jovem ao seu lado, que pegou sua mão.

- Harry. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu vejo nos teus olhos que é algo muito íntimo, mas seria bom que você falasse o principal, não precisa falar aquilo que te machuca. – Ela olhava com profundidade nos olhos enraivecidos do garoto, que parecia se acalmar.

Silêncio

- Eu... Parecia um portal do tempo...Lupin...Eu vi meus pais, vi você, o Sírius, Dumbledore, McGonagall e o maldito do Pedro Pettigrew junto com o seu "senhor".

Lupin ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por Harry.

- Eu vi... – respirou. -... Quando meus pais brigaram. Quando vocês fizeram o Fidellis e o dia em que meus pais morreram. Eu vi como tudo aconteceu. Parecia que eu estava vivendo aquilo. Infelizmente não pude falar ou tocar neles. Parecia que eram seus últimos dias.

- Então...- Lupin fez um silêncio. – Então seu pai conseguiu fazer o feitiço. Parabéns Pontas. – Voltou-se para os dois e sentou-se. – Ele me falou que ia tentar, junto com sua mãe. Ainda bem que deu tempo. Eu não soube se eles tinham conseguido, pois eu não os vi mais com vida.

- Harry. – Liane abraçou-o com muita ternura. – Não imagino como deve ter doído ver tudo aquilo.

Harry gostou de ser abraçado naquela hora. Aquele gesto aqueceu seu coração. Afastou-se de Liane, que reergueu seu corpo. – Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Ainda dói. Vi e ouvi muitas coisas em que preciso pensar.

- Como o que? – Perguntou Lupin.

Harry pensou. "Não posso falar tudo pra ele. Ele vai querer me cercar de cuidados, eu não vou mais poder respirar".Tentou disfarçar. – Coisas sobre mim, sobre minha família... - Silêncio.

- Liane. Por favor, pode deixar eu e o Harry sozinhos por um tempo. – Pediu Lupin.

A garota saiu sem dizer nada, apenas piscou para Harry.

- Harry, eu não vou brincar com você. Isso é sério. Você está sendo caçado pelos capangas de Voldemort. Seus pais deram a vida deles para que você estivesse aqui, hoje, vivo! - Respirou. – Eu quero te proteger, mais não sei como! Você, desde a morte de Dumbledore, se fechou pra si. Não fala as coisas, guarda tudo pra você. – Respirou novamente. – Eu vejo nos teus olhos que você quer se vingar dele e de todos aqueles que te fizeram perder quem você amava, mas não pode ser assim. Isso só te faz mais parecidos com ele.

- Eu penso que seus pais deixaram todas as lembranças da casa como uma forma de você crescer com o seu sofrimento. De você entender coisas que só você poderia saber.

- Eu sei, Remus, mas eu não quero ser um boneco de ninguém. Não sou uma criança pra vocês continuarem a me esconder as coisas. Posso não ser um grande bruxo como meus pais. Que fico sensível ou alguma coisa do gênero quando chego perto de Voldemort ou quando tenho emoções fortes. – Sua voz parecia embargada, segurando um choro. – E U - S O U – H U M A N O. Sou fraco, mas estou tentando ser melhor a cada dia. Ser normal. Eu não pedi pra viver tudo isso. Será que vocês, adultos, não entendem isso.

Aquilo era uma verdade. Lupin entendeu. Queriam, mas não podiam viver escondendo tudo de Harry, não podiam escondê-lo, privá-lo da dor.

- Me desculpe, Harry. Eu estou apenas preocupado.

Silêncio. Harry tentava olhar o rosto do amigo, mas não conseguia. Sabia que não poderia falar sobre as horcruxes e seus planos de procurá-las e destruí-las. Mas queria partilhar sobre seus pais. Lembrou-se da profecia feita por sua mãe.

- Me desculpe também, Remus, não deveria ter gritado com você. Mas, espero que você entenda realmente que eu deixei de ser criança.

- Tá certo, garoto!

- Mas tem coisas que eu queria saber sobre o que eu vi.

- Quer falar agora!

- Deixa pra depois. A Liane tá sozinha lá embaixo. Já deve ser bem tarde.

- Deve ser mesmo. Mas eu avisei a mãe dela que estávamos aqui contigo e que íamos demorar um pouco. E aí, vai querer ajuda pra sair da cama?

- Deixa ver se dá pra ir sozinho.

- Mas, mudando de assunto...Você e a Liane...Tão ou não tão namorando?

Harry fôra pego de surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer. Nem ele sabia.

- Não sei. Acho que gosto dela, mas não sei se vai rolar alguma coisa.

- Pelo o que eu vi hoje, acho que um belo namoro está pra começar logo! – Remus riu dando uma cotovelada em Harry. – Ela se preocupou muito com você!

Harry ficou um pouco sem graça, mais riu do jeito de Lupin. Harry conseguia andar bem sem a ajuda do amigo. Desceram as escadas e encontraram Liane olhando as fotos da sala. Ela percebeu que os dois chegavam e foi em sua direção.

- E ai, rapazes. A conversinha, só de Homens, chegou a um final feliz?

- Acho que sim. – disse Harry, dando uma piscadela para Lupin.

- Amei sua casa! Ela é grande, bem arrumada. Nem parece casa de homem solteiro! – riu

- Eu também gostei. Minha mãe a arrumou assim. Eu acho que tá muito bom pra quem dormia debaixo da escada da casa dos tios a uns anos atrás. – Harry riu com cara de encabulado.


	7. Lá e de volta

Capítulo 7 – Lá e de volta

Harry não creditava, mas já estava se arrumando para voltar a Hogwarts. Os dias passaram rápido demais para ele. Revirou a casa novamente, mas nenhum outro portal ou coisa parecida havia sido descoberto. Procurou ler mais sobre os papeis encontrados no laboratório dos pais mas não conseguiu nenhuma nova pista.

Harry ficou um pouco com os amigos, até Neville e Luna foram visitá-lo. Liane também o visitou, juntamente com Remus, que não conseguiram conversar a só devido às visitas.

Hogwarts estava aberta novamente. Poucos puderam acreditar que após a morte de Alvo Dumbledore causada por um professor, Severus Snape; um comensal da morte; a escola fosse teimar em ter aulas novamente.

Poucos alunos voltaram para mais um ano de aulas, no total que enchiam um pouco mais que duas mesas do grande salão. A maioria dos pais tinham receio de que sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts estava mais exposta do que nunca, mesmo tendo Minerva McGonagall como nova diretora e Moody como Vice-diretor.

Naquele primeiro jantar todos puderam perceber como as coisas tinham mudado. Poucas conversas, poucos risos, quase nada estava parecido como nos dias Auros de Hogwarts. Até os próprios fantasmas do castelo estavam silenciosos. A nova diretora levantou-se e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Queridos alunos, bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts...Como podem ver poucos retornaram as aulas devidos os últimos acontecimentos tanto aqui quanto no mundo inteiro... Infelizmente estamos passando por um período triste, onde, mais uma vez o mal renasce para trazer tristezas, desesperança, medo e ilusão de que o poder trás e faz a felicidade...(com a voz embargada). Mas temos que levantar nossas cabeças, dar o nosso melhor, sorrir, ser leais com nossos fraternos, não pensar que podemos estar mortos amanha, mas que temos um grande futuro pela frente. Pensar igual ao nosso querido diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Ainda há esperança (olhando para Harry), ainda há amor (olhando para Hermione), ainda há lealdade (olhando para Ron), ainda há fé (olhando para Liane). Pensem meus queridos alunos, vocês podem fazer a diferença nas horas decisivas, vocês podem se muito mais que imaginam, vocês podem ser bons, maravilhosos.

- Bem, infelizmente não abrimos vagas para os alunos de primeiro ano devido as necessidades atuais e em consenso com os professores as aulas serão muito mais praticas do que teóricas. Os novos alunos aqui presentes participaram de uma seleção ao molde dos alunos de primeiro ano. Portanto, queiram se levantar e fiquem aqui a frente.

Nisto vinte alunos se levantaram e seguiam as instruções de Minerva.

- Liane Marie Tonks! – chamou Minerva.

Um pouco apreensiva Liane andou em direção a cadeira onde estava o chapéu.

- Hum, estranhamente difícil...Ousadia, coragem, inteligência...Menina você tem muitos dons, parecida com seus descendentes... Hum, isso pode complicar as coisas... Sua mente e seu coração brigam muito entre si... Mas mostra que lado já escolheu! Então será...Sonserina!

Todos se espantaram, inclusive Harry e Tonks. Não sabiam o que pensar. Todos apostavam em grifinória ou corvinal, nunca em sonserina! Harry e Liane se olharam, ela não parecia entender, mas Harry sentiu-se fraco, como todo aquele sentimento poderia ser por uma sonserina, suas casas eram inimigas a décadas. Tonks também se assustou, mas parecia que esperava por algo diferente vindo da irmã.

Todos foram selecionados para suas casas, muitos corvinais, poucos sonserinos e alguns gatos pingados para lufas-lufas e grifinória.

- Mais alguns avisos: vocês continuam divididos em casas como antigamente. Não podem chegar muito perto do tumulo do diretor, pois está altamente protegido por magia, não se arrisquem. E vamos apresentar os novos professores: Para a disciplina de porções apresento o professor Norton Seaymon, Formado pela Academia de Durmstrang. Para a disciplina de Feitiços apresento Auro e antigo professor Remus Lupin. Para a disciplina de defesa contra as artes das trevas o vice-diretor Moody. E para a minha antiga disciplina a Auror Ninfadora Tonks. Bem, o professor Norton vocês conheceram mais profundamente em suas aulas e os demais já passaram alguma vez pelo colégio. Então (fazendo um sinal com a varinha), bom apetite!

Apareceu então as mesas com aquela fartura de comida que agradaria a todos ali presentes, aquecendo o coração com belas lembranças e criando novas.

Harry e Liane se olhavam a distancia. Ele com um olhar de profunda tristeza, ela com um olhar de quem não parecia entender o porque de Harry esta triste com ela. Ali próximo mais algumas pessoas começavam a se olhar diferente, timidamente, mas diferente.

Na manhã seguinte todos desceram para o café. Harry, Mione e Ron conversavam quando deram de cara com Liane. Ron e Mione desejaram um bom dia e seguiram. Perceberam que aquele momento era deles dois.

- Bom dia Liane! Dormiu bem, com seus novos amigos? – Perguntou com desdém.

- Meus novos amigos!- questionou – Sim foram muito prestativos. Mas não consegui dormir. Quer saber porque? O seu olhar de ontem fez com que eu pensasse tudo de ruim, tudo!

- Meu olhar, eu mal olhei pra você ontem!

- Exatamente! E quando olhava parecia que estava com nojo de mim.

- Eu não tenho nojo, foi só que... é que eu... não ...

- Pare de gaguejar Harry!!!

Silêncio. Ambos se olharam. Estavam parados quase na entrada do salão principal. Harry olhou para os olhos de Liane. Sentiu algo estranho. Sentia os sentimentos de Liane. Eles diziam que ela não queria magoá-lo. Que não sabia o porque da indiferença dele.

Liane também o olhou. Sentia a mesma coisa estranha. Tinha a certeza que ele gostava dela, só que não estava gostando do resultado de ela ter indo para a sonserina. Era somente isso que o incomodava.

Harry se aproximava, seu olhar era o da boca de Liane. Liane o olhava com o mesmo desejo, mas percebeu onde estavam e que as pessoas os olhavam.

- Harry! Vamos tomar café ou vamos perder as aulas da manhã! – Foi empurrando Harry até mesa da grinfinória – Depois nos vemos – sussurrou.


	8. Bagunças

Cap 8 - Bagunças

O café da manhã para o quarteto da grifinória e para a nova sonserina foi como se um misterioso silêncio fosse imposto pra cada um deles. Liane estava de costa para a mesa do quarteto. Comia, mas seu pensamento estava no que tinha acontecido a pouco entre ela e Harry.

- "Como eu posso ter sentido, sentido não, como eu posso ler os pensamento do Harry, eu não sou legimenes? O que foi que aconteceu ali? Será que ele sentiu algo? O que é que tá acontecendo comigo? – as dúvidas não paravam de vir à mente de Liane, assim como na mente de Harry".

"Droga, o que tá acontecendo comigo? Ela teve ter falado bem baixinho, bem, eu acho que foi isso, ela falou baixinho! Mas ela não abriu a boca. – Harry revivia a cena – eu tava quase beijando ela e a boca dela não mexia!!!" – Por Merlin! – Foi como o grito de Harry foi escutado por todo salão.

Todos olharam para o local onde Harry estava sentado, inclusive Liane e Gina que acabava de chegar ao salão.

- Que foi Harry? – perguntou uma atônita Hermione que estava a sua frente.

Ele não sabia o que falar, apenas abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer como um doido.

- Harry! – Era Ron que o chamava – Por que você gritou desse jeito!

- Eu não sei por que eu gritei, eu só gritei, Ron, não foi nada! – respondeu colocando outro pedaço de bolo na boca.

- Mas houve um motivo, não houve? – questionou Mione.

Harry a olhou, não podia e nem conseguiria esconder nada de Mione nem de Ron.

- Depois eu conto. Vamos. Temos nossa primeira aula.

Os dias em Hogwarts passavam depressa, muitas aulas, muita pratica de magia, já tinha se passado duas semanas e nem Harry nem Liane conseguiram se falar a sós. Harry contou sobre o acontecido naquele café-da-manhã.

As aulas com o novo professor de poções, Norton Seaymon foram nostálgicas. Todos, com exceção dos sonserinos, odiaram as aulas. Segundo alguns alunos ele era um misto de Snape, Minerva e Moody num homem só. Sabia ser arrogante e presunçoso como Snape, louco e esquisito como Alastor Moody e impaciente e meticuloso como Minerva. Isso chamava atenção sim, ainda mais por ele ter se tornado o diretor da casa sonserina. Além disso, era muito bonito, fascinante, charmoso, misterioso, assim diziam as garotas de toda a escola. Era um homem introspectivo e observador. Tinha sido alojado num aposento próximo a antiga sala ocupada pelo ex-professor Snape, pois não conseguiram abrir seus aposentos nem utilizando bombas, estava extremamente protegido por mágica. Ele ficaria ali também para cuidar daquela área, como um sentinela.

As aulas com o novo diretor da grifinória e professor de feitiços (já que o antigo professor Flitwick foi nomeado para um cargo no ministério e serviria também como espião da ordem), Remus J. Lupin, e da professora de transfiguração, Ninfadora Tonks foram uma das melhores até aquele momento. Ambos eram divertidos, sabiam mostrar a necessidade de tudo que ensinavam, mostrando a prática de cada coisa e sua aplicabilidade. As aulas de Alastor Moody eram as mais cansativas, pois parecia treinamento militar para a guerra, o que não deixava de ser verdade. E sempre eram duas aulas seguidas e sem intervalos.

Hogwarts estava num pique que ninguém esperava. Poucos paravam para pensar e isso era bom (assim os professores pensavam), pois fora dali as forças das trevas ganhavam mais espaço e voluntários, forçados ou não, a servirem Voldemort. Muitos ataques a vilas trouxas, mortes, badernas em vilas bruxas, tudo mostrava o que iria acontecer com todo o mundo caso Voldemort continuasse seu caminho.

Algumas coisas também pareciam estar fora de lugar em Hogwarts, como a amizade entre Gina e Harry, o namoro entre Ron e Mione, a aproximação entre Eric (um novo sonserino) e Liane, o amadurecimento de Luna e Neville, e a perda de concentração de Mione.

Harry e Gina pouco se falavam desde a noite do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ele sabia que tinha machucado e muito os sentimentos de Gina, mas não conseguia manter-se longe de Liane. Ela por sua vez viu todo o seus belos e felizes sonhos com Harry serem desmanchados quando viu o beijo dos dois atrás da árvore no casamento. Harry estava mudado aquela noite, mal tinha percebido sua presença. Não conhecia Liane, mas já não gostava dela, mas não a culpava pelo distanciamento entre ela e Harry. Depois que Harry fora embora de sua casa ficou sabendo através de Ron do que tinha acontecido com ele durante as férias, mas não quis contato, queria curar suas feridas antes para poder encará-lo novamente. Ela tinha feito uma promessa a ele. Mas ela mesma não sabia se queria cumpri-la ou esquecê-la. Ele por sua vez também se esquivava de Gina. Várias lembranças vinham a sua cabeça, belas lembranças que o faziam ter mais remorso de si por tê-la feito sofrer por causa dele. Harry amava Gina, pelo menos ele assim pensava há alguns meses atrás. Não queria que ela corresse perigo ao lado dele. Sentia-se extremamente feliz quando estava com ela. Beijá-la, estar com ela foi algo mágico, mas para ele, naquele momento, Gina estava se transformando em uma irmã e não numa mulher como era Liane para ele. Seu sentimento estava confuso, mas algo dentro dele gritava e o confundia. Gritava por Liane e o confundia com o seu passado com Gina mas já tinha se decidido por Liane.

Enquanto isso, Ron e Mione estavam mais confusos que Harry. Ron continuava mais inseguro que nunca, tinha cada vez mais ciúme de Mione, não queria perdê-la. Mione por sua vez, continuava a gostar de Ron, mas odiava seu ciúme besta, aquilo a fazia sair do sério. Tinham brigas homéricas por conta disso. Mione achava que tinha que ter mais liberdade e mais carinho de Ron. Sentia falta de ser conquistada, admirada e belamente vista pelo namorado. Ron pensava que eles tinham que estar sempre juntos e fazer as coisas que ele mais gostava e que sua namorada tinha que adivinhar seus pensamentos e gostos (coisas que Mione até tentava fazer). Mas quando estavam em período de paz, todos falavam que era um belo casal de se ver.

Liane também estava vivendo um novo momento. Uma nova escola cheia de gente diferente, estudo com rapazes, uma "casa" para defender. Um sentimento para complicar sua cabeça. Era muita coisa e que precisava ser compartilhada com alguém, e o escolhido foi Erin Bolt, um aluno transferido de Durmstrang. Erin era, como Liane, um sonserino diferente. Falava com todos, não tinha um grupinho. Aparentemente era um garoto inteligente, bonito (alto, um belo par de olhos azuis, quase cinza). Bom aluno em feitiços e defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Ele e Liane estavam se tornando bons amigos estavam sempre conversando nos intervalos, brincando e estudando na biblioteca, o que fazia Harry pirar e sair sempre em direção oposta aos dois.

Luna e Neville eram um caso a parte. Ambos mudaram nas férias. Neville estava um pouco mais magro e até mais bonito por assim dizer. Luna estava radiante. Poucos a reconheceram na escola. Estava mudada para melhor. Estava muito mais bela, seus cabelos estavam mais bem cuidados usava uma leve maquiagem, suas roupas eram mais jovens e sua conversa mais normal. Continuava um pouco aluadinha, mais sem isso ela deixaria de ser a Luna. Neville estava muito mais esperto, e o mais surreal, estava se dando bem em porções, por mais que o professor o questionasse, ele não mais explodia os caldeirões como antigamente.

Outra coisa que estava começando a preocupar tanto Ron e Harry, quanto os professores mais antigos era que Hermione Granger, mais conhecido como a sabe-tudo, a menina mais inteligente de sua época, estava tendo algum problema, pois não conseguia se concentrar em alguns momentos, às vezes parecia até perdida em seus pensamentos. Hermione tentava mostrar que tudo estava bem, que eram apenas o excesso de deveres que a estavam deixando cansada. Harry e Gina, que conheciam muito bem Mione, não engoliram essa conversa, mas estavam de olho na amiga. Remus Lupin também estava achando estranha a postura que a aluna estava tendo. Conhecia tanto a fama quanto a própria Hermione, e sabia que algo a estava perturbando. O comentário de quase todos os professores era o mesmo: desatenção, esquecimento e falta de participação em sala de aula. O professor decidiu esperar e investigar.

Uma outra coisa que os alunos perceberam era que a nova diretora quase não aparecia. Ou estava trancada no antigo escritório de Dumbledore ou não estava na Escola. Muitos falavam que ela estava tendo aulas com o quadro do ex-diretor de como ser diretora de Hogwarts, outros falavam que devido a guerra ela estava preparando meios de defender o castelo de Voldemort, outros falavam que ela estava lá cuidando do que restou de Dumbledore depois do estrago que Snape havia feito nele (isso era dito principalmente pelos sonserinos).


	9. Certas coisas nunca mudam Será?

Cap 9 - Certas coisas nunca mudam. Será?

As semanas foram se passando e com elas vinham muitos deveres, aulas e treinos que não acabavam mais. O novo quarteto até que estava se dando bem. Liane parecia ter sido bem aceita por Ron e Mione. Só que eles não gostavam muito da presença de Eric. Achavam que era um filho de comensal querendo saber alguma coisa, um espião. Por isso, sempre paravam de falar sobre assuntos referentes a guerra perto dele.  
Harry também reiniciou a busca por algumas pistas sobre as horcruxes. Como confiava em Liane, já havia contato algumas coisas sobre ele e Voldemort. Mione também havia pesquisado nas férias, mas não teve tempo para falar dos achados. Havia encontrado alguns possíveis objetos que poderiam ter se tornado algum horcrux. Harry contou sobre a conversa com Sírius sobre o anel. Não entendia ainda muito sobre ele por isso havia procurado alguma coisa e para sua surpresa, não havia encontrado nada.  
- Harry por que você não falou nada sobre o anel antes?- Ron o questionava. - Você nunca escondeu algo da gente, por iria começar a esconder agora?  
- Eu não sei quase nada sobre ele, eu só sinto que ele me completa, que me pertence, que me protege, eu não sinto mais as dores de cabeça, minha magia está mais poderosa, mas sei que não é só isso. O Sírius disse que há algo nele que em breve vai se manifestar ou coisa assim, mais do que isso eu não sei.  
- Eu vi a ação dele quando eu e o Remus o achamos quase morto na casa dele. – explicava Liane. – Isso não é uma coisinha simples, temos que procurar saber mais.  
- Eu concordo. – Disse Mione. – Mas temos que nos concentrar nas horcruxes, elas têm que ser nossa prioridade. Harry você tem que buscar saber mais sobre o anel com o Sírius. Se ele te deu tem um por que e uma história.  
Decidiram então durante o final de semana vasculhar os livros da biblioteca em busca de pista.  
Sábado pela manhã chegou com um pouco de chuva. Todos tomaram seu café-da-manhã foram para a biblioteca. Preferiram ficar bem ao fundo, onde ninguém iria incomodá-los. Como já estavam no último ano resolveram pegar também alguns livros da sessão reservada. Todos foram desconcentrados de suas buscas, pelo grito de Ron.  
- Por Merlin, por Merlin!!!!  
- Xiiiiiiiiiii – Fez Liane.  
- Cala a boca, Ronald! – Disse Mione, já batendo em Ron.  
- O que foi Ron. – perguntou Liane  
- Olhem isso aqui, não é a cicatriz do Harry. E vejam, tem outras marcas aqui, vejam!  
- Vejam, parece a minha cicatriz. O que minha cicatriz estaria fazendo num livro???  
Todos pararam suas pesquisas e foram ver o que Ron estava lendo. Realmente era a marca da testa de Harry. Mostrava os seguintes dizeres: "Essa marca demonstra em quem a pertence o uso de magia negra para defesa contra ataques mortais. Ela cria uma ligação com seu algoz que dependendo dos poderes de ambos pode levar o mais fraco à morte. Não é bem explicado o por que desta ligação e que outros efeitos pode haver, mas o que se sabe é que quem adquiriu esta marca está destinado a grandes batalhas entre o bem e o mal."  
- Nossa, como se nós não soubéssemos disso – praguejou Mione.  
Liane ficou séria e mais branca do que podia ficar – E a minha também! – Então mostrou parte do ombro esquerdo. Ali estava a mesma figura que o livro mostrava. Parecia uma representação de uma asa com uma estrela em baixo. Harry nunca a tinha visto.  
- Eu a tenho desde pequena. Minha mãe falava que era um símbolo de que eu era muito especial, valiosa. Mas ela nunca ardeu ou brilhou como a do Harry. – Ela olhava tentando mostrar que não podia ser algo ruim.  
- Vem, vamos ver o que dizem dela. – Falou Mione.  
"A marca do equilíbrio das forças. Marca do destino. A pessoa ou local que possui esta marca guarda em si grandes poderes, que podem ser usados tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. O detentor da marca em seu corpo está destinado a ser um inominável devido a sua descendência ou ao poder adquirido com o passar de seu treinamento".  
Todos se assustaram e olharam para Liane, que não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou olhando para a mesa. Harry viu que aquilo tinha sido muito forte para ela, que ninguém esperava saber de sua vida por um livro, principalmente o que acabavam de saber ali. Liane seria um inominável.  
- Li - Harry a chamou, pegando em uma de suas mãos. – Olha pra mim, Li.  
- Por que minha mãe não me disse, ela devia saber sobre isso. Ela é um inominável também. Eu... ela... – Liane abaixou a cabeça. Ela sabia bem o que era ser uma inominável, sabia por ver o que sua mãe vivia.  
- Li – Era Mione que se aproximou – Veja, pelo menos agora você sabe e vai poder se preparar melhor quando os poderes começarem a aparecer. Vai ser mais fácil e agora você poderá conversar com sua mãe sobre isso. Fique calma, não é a pior coisa do mundo.  
- Vai que você tem mais poder que aquele doido de "você-sabe-quem" e destrói ele junto com o Harry! – Falou Ron, como se pudesse animar um pouco as coisas. – aí estaremos livres da destruição do mundo.  
Mas aquilo tinha perturbado demais Liane. Ela se levantou, riu de Ron e saiu a passos largos da biblioteca. Harry resolveu ir atrás dela. Ao sair da biblioteca ela saiu correndo em direção a saída sul do castelo, a que ia para o corujal. Harry continuava atrás dela. Pedia-a para parar, mas não adiantava.  
Quando estavam passando pela ponte Liane começou a diminuir a velocidade da corrida. Harry a alcançou e a virou para si. Ela estava chorando. Seus olhos mostravam para ele a mágoa que sentia naquele momento, que para ela aquilo não era pouca coisa.  
- Li, não fique assim, por favor, eu não agüento te ver triste, vem cá. – Harry a puxou para si, deixando um de seus braços em volta dela e o outro acariciando sua cabeça. – Eu tô com você agora Liane, vamos ver no que isso vai dar e eu vou te ajudar do jeito que eu puder, viu.  
- Ai Harry, parece que sempre tem algo pra eu descobrir sobre mim. Isso é tão ruim! Eu sempre tenho a impressão que um dia vão descobrir que eu sou um monstro ou que vão me manda pro fim do mundo. È horrível não saber quase nada do seu passado, quem foram seus pais, você sabe do que eu tô falando, você passou por isso! – falou Liane ao pé do ouvido de Harry.  
- Sim, eu sei. Mas não é motivo pra você pensar que você pode ser ruim por causa de algo no seu passado o por causa dos seus pais. Quem faz o nosso futuro é a gente mesmo, Li. Nós somos aquilo que fazemos. Podemos ser melhores ou piores pelas escolhas e pelas atitudes nossas, não as dos outros. Eu tenho aprendido isso desde o dia em que pisei neste castelo pela primeira vez. Você vai ver. Tudo passa,.as pessoas passam, o que fica são os sentimento e ensinamentos de tudo que vivemos. Agora – olhando para o rosto de Liane e secando suas lagrimas. – Temos muitas coisas que fazer, e uma delas é namorar. – Disse sorrindo.  
Liane fungou o nariz e terminou de secar o rosto. – Mas...nos não namoramos? – disse virando de costas para Harry.  
- Há é!, Então tá, srta. – Virou Liane pelos ombros e a segurando pela cintura, disse - Você gostaria então de namorar esse grifinório sem graça aqui? Só um pouquinho?  
- Liane o fitou. Pensou que ele jamais ia pedi-la em namoro, ainda por cima, daquele jeito. Então fitando seus olhos, disse – Não! – E o beijou em seguida.  
Soprava um vendo frio, mas que não foi percebido pelo casal, assim como a permanência de uma pessoa que os observava a uma certa distancia, mas que tinha conseguido escutar tudo. Harry a girava abraçando sua cintura e ela dava gritinhos. E riam. Beijavam-se. Pareciam mais felizes por estarem juntos. Isso preocupava, mas conseguiu tirar um leve sorriso do observador.  
- Jovens. Curtam ainda quanto podem. – E saiu rapidamente, pois viu que o casal vinha em sua direção.

Ron e Mione continuaram na biblioteca, procurando por mais pistas sobre as marcas de Harry e Liane e sobre as horcruxes, mas como estava próxima a hora do almoço resolveram achar os outros dois e irem almoçar.  
Em uma mesa próxima estava Eric, que observava tudo de longe. Não tinha sido visto. Aproximou-se da mesa onde estava o quarteto. Procurou ver o que eles procuraram ou se tinham deixado algo para trás. Pegou algumas anotações e saiu. Tinha que pesquisar sem parecer suspeito. 


	10. Algumas brigas vem

**Algumas brigas vem ... **

**  
Uma sonserina e um grifinório!!!! Essa era a fofoca do ano em Hogwarts. Ninguém poderia imaginar que isso pudesse acontecer, ainda por cima com Harry Potter. E eles estavam felizes e era isso que importava para eles e seus amigos, quer dizer, quase todos os amigos. Gina parecia se importar demais. Tinha se afastado do quarteto, andava mais sozinha e não era vista com tanta freqüência. Hermione sabia que a amiga sofria com o novo casal. Já haviam conversado sobre Liane e Harry durante as férias e durante a semana do grande acontecimento. Ela estava sofrendo por Harry tê-la trocado tão rápido e não ter respeitado os sentimentos dela. Ela queria esquecê-lo, mas Harry havia sido seu primeiro amor.  
**

**Fim de tarde, fim das aulas. O quarteto saia para os jardins de Hogwarts para conversar tentar descansar das aulas puxadas do dia. Eric estava também com o grupo. Fora bem aceito, principalmente pelo jeito de Liane tratá-lo e a confiança que depositava nele. Harry chamou Gina para ficar com eles:  
**

**-Vem Gina, nós vamos para o lago dar uma descansada, vem com a gente! – Chamou Harry.  
**

**-Anda mana, vamos logo para aproveitar o pôr do sol, vem! – chamava Ron, quase empurrando todo mundo.  
**

**-Vem Gina. – disse Liane.  
**

**Mione olhou para Gina que fez cara de poucos amigos. Sabia que ela queria distância do grupo por um tempo  
**

**-Vá lá, Eric, puxe a Gina para ficar conosco. – disse Liane.  
**

**-Mas não é pra tirar casquinha da minha irmã não, viu! – falou Ron num tom de ameaça.**

**- É melhor eu não ir, não quero atrapalhar os casaizinhos – disse Gina ironicamente.  
**

**-Mas o Eric tá junto e ele não tem namorada, que eu saiba! – disse Harry quase que de sopetão, não percebendo o tom de Gina.  
**

**Liane e Mione quase quiseram socar Harry pelo que ele havia dito.  
**

**-Não, eu não preciso de você pra escolher um novo pretendente pra mim não, Harry. Eu posso muito bem encontrar um pra mim sozinha, viu. Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida do que fica aqui servindo de amostra pra vocês, Adeus. – e saiu andando rápido, quase correndo e batendo os pés. Não queria chorar na frente de todos, muito menos na frente de Harry.  
**

**-Gina, peraí, ninguém... – Mione tentou melhorar a situação mas sua amiga não quis nem ouvir. Ela ia sair correndo atrás de Gina quando foi impedida por Eric.  
**

**-Mione, deixa que eu vou, depois eu falo com vocês. - Eric saiu correndo atrás dela, não dando nem tempo de Ron pensar em algo pra falar.  
**

**Havia se quebrado o clima de sair para o lago, então Ron e Mione foram em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória e Harry e Liane em direção a biblioteca. Eric tentou alcançar Gina, mas ela foi direto para a colina, onde ficava a casa de Hagrid. Parou perto de uma pedra, e ficou a olhar a paisagem. Eric se aproximou devagar, não queria assustá-la nem causar qualquer recusa de sua presença naquele momento.  
**

**-Por que eles têm que ser assim tão chatos, tão estúpidos. Será que não deu pra perceber que eu sofro com aqueles dois juntos, poxa, eu ainda gosto do Harry e ele parece nem se importar com isso! Até meu irmão fica defendendo os dois! – disse Gina quase chorando.  
**

**-Eu não sei você, mas não gosto de pegação pra todo mundo ver, e nem amostras de amor em publico, prefiro essas coisas a sós - disse Eric, chegando próximo a Gina e olhando pro infinito.  
**

**-O que faz aqui? – questionou surpresa.  
**

**-Vim me certificar de que você não vai ser suicidar pelo Potter. Ele não merece o sacrifício de ninguém, ainda. – disse Eric com um soar cínico, sem olhar para Gina.**

**- Pensei que gostasse dos dois.  
**

**-Gosto da Liane, mas dele, sei lá, é uma pessoa sem graça.  
**

**-Por que veio atrás de mim?  
**

**-Já te disse, Weasley, não tem outra coisa pra perguntar?  
**

**Fez-se um silêncio, onde se podia ouvir a respiração de ambos, se recuperando da correria anterior.  
**

**-Queria não me importar com eles, mas me importo. Acho que você não sabe, mas eu namorei o Harry ano passado, mas ele quis se afastar pra eu não correr riscos por causa de você-sabe-quem. Pra não ser mais um alvo. Só que as coisas foram se esfriando até o dia em que Liane apareceu, no casamento do meu irmão, ai, tudo foi pelos ares.  
**

Ela começou uma choradeira e ele sem muita paciência, pegou-a pelos ombros, calando a boca dela com um beijo. E que beijo. Ele parecia que não queria mais soltá-la. Ela parecia que não sabia o que fazer. Deixou-se levar, até que Eric começou a parar o beijo e se afasta dela. Eles abriram os olhos e acharam um o olhar do outro. Os olhos de Gina mostravam surpresa e confusão. Mas o olhar de Eric era de contentação, de prazer. Foi nesse olhar que Gina se achou, nos braços de alguém que ela nunca havia parado pra conhecer e conversar direito antes e que naquele momento, ela gostaria de não se afastar mais. Eric continuou a olhar ela se afastar dele e sair correndo, como se quisesse fugir dele também.

-Maldição, Weasley! – falava somente pra ele mesmo escutar. – você não vai mexer comigo não. Ah, não vai mesmo. Não desse jeito. Na biblioteca, Harry e Liane buscam algumas informações sobre o anel de Harry e as marcas de Harry e Liane. Não tinham a intenção de ficar muito, pois já estava quase na hora do jantar e tinham muitas lições ainda para fazerem. Harry começou a não se sentir muito bem, mas não quis contar nada, pensou que poderia ser passageiro, e que logo ficaria bem. Acharam um livro que falava sobre histórias antigas e mitos esquecidos. Folheando as páginas, Harry achou um desenho, muito parecido com o do se anel e viu outros muitos parecidos com o vale das águas, o quadro que havia no quarto de seus pais, em Godric's Hollow. Imediatamente ao reconhecer aquelas gravuras, os olhos de Harry começaram a embaçar, sua tontura aumentou, não levou muito tempo para cair ao chão. A última coisa que escutou foi o grito de Liane e sua voz o chamando.

Ao abrir os olhos Harry percebeu que estava em algum local diferente, que não poderia ser o castelo de Hogwarts. Era extremamente cheio de plantas, e que estava deitado em um divã. Não usava mais o seu uniforme, mas sim roupas leves e frescas, e que estava sem seus óculos. Levantou, mas não viu ninguém por perto, nem Liane, estava só. Foi andando em direção a uma escada, parecia que se encontrava em uma floresta, pois a escada descia em volta de um tronco grande de uma árvore. Era realmente um belo local. Podia sentir a suavidade da brisa passando por seu corpo, podia escutar os sibilos dos animais escondidos, podia escutar o cair das águas. No fim da escada pode perceber que todo o chão era forrado com a grama tão verde que jamais havia visto em toda sua vida, parecia que não era real. Olhando por toda a paisagem pode perceber que uma pessoa andava em direção a uma colina e decidiu ir atrás. 

**Enquanto chegava perto pode perceber que era uma mulher, tentou chamar sua atenção, mas sua voz não fazia qualquer ruído audível. Andou mais rápido e pode ver a mulher parando na ponta da colina. Era um final de tarde e a lua cheia começava a brilhar, nascendo entre as rochas e as árvores. Aquele local era de uma beleza arrasadora, que deixava o próprio Harry embasbacado. Quando a mulher se virou, o coração de Harry quase saiu pela boca. Era Liane, mais bela do que ele jamais sonhara que ela poderia ser. Estava com os cabelos negros soltos, em forma de cachos, sua roupa parecia extremamente branca, como sua pele. Usava uma blusa branca de alças finas e uma saia branca que arrastava ao chão. Ela o olhou e sorriu, esticando sua mão. Harry a aceitou e ando em direção a Liane, ainda surpreso. Queria saber onde estava e o que era tudo aquilo. Pode perceber que na mão de Liane repousava um anel, que era idêntico a uma das alianças de seus pais. Olhou para suas próprias mãos e viu o mesmo anel em seu dedo, além do anel em forma de dragão, o qual brilhava sutilmente. Estava mais confuso que antes. Mas quando ia perguntar algo a Liane um revoar de asas os alcançou assustando Harry que foi ao chão. Era um imenso dragão vermelho que voava sobre suas cabeças. Pode escutar a voz de Liane, que permanecera de pé.  
**

**-Harry, não tenha medo! Venha! – disse numa voz suave e doce.  
**

**Harry começou a sentisse mal novamente, tentava falar mais não saia um único som de sua boca. Tudo começava rodar. Mas pode escutar outra voz o chamando.  
**

**-O anel encontrou o seu Senhor, aquele que tem o dom de Merlin, seu próprio sangue, o chama. O mal agora poderá se banido novamente. Eis o seu novo servo. Seja bem vindo a Avalon, filho de Merlin.  
**

**Tudo girava, não conseguia mais ver Liane, nem o dragão, nem a floresta, nem nada. Tudo agora era só silêncio. Acordou em uma das camas da enfermaria, e já era tarde da noite, pois não escutava nem um piu de nada, estava tudo escuro, e aparentemente só havia ele naquele lugar. Com um pouco de dificuldade voltou a dormir.  
**

**Harry voltou no outro dia para as aulas. Madame Pomfrey o havia liberado pois não havia encontrado nada demais em seus exames, parecia tudo bem com Harry. Para ela havia sido somente um desmaio por falta de açúcar no sangue, e por isso não necessitava ficar mais tempo na enfermaria. Depois das aulas do dia, Harry reuniu seus colegas, Ron, Mione e Liane, para contar o que havia acontecido com ele na biblioteca.  
**

**-E ai, Harry, como você está? – sussurrou Mione**

-Ficamos preocupados quando Liane nos contou o que houve - disse Ron. 

**-Eu pensei que tinha sido a cicatriz novamente e sai correndo pra pedir ajuda – disse Liane um pouco apreensiva  
**

**-Não se preocupem, eu estou bem, e não foi nada com Voldemort – todos olharam estranho para Harry. – Foi outra coisa que eu ainda não entendi.  
**

**-Fala logo o que foi, cara. Pra você passar mal de novo a coisa não foi boa, não é? – questionou Ron  
**

**-Aqui e assim – olhando para todo o salão – não dá pra falar coisa alguma, sempre vai ter alguém pra tentar escutar o que conversamos. Vamos marcar na sala secreta, deixe-me ver, hum, às 22:00 horas tá bom pra todo mundo? - Questionou a todos, buscando uma confirmação.  
**

**-Harry, eu tenho uma reunião com a professora Minerva, digo, com a diretora Minerva às 21:00 horas, talvez eu me atrase. – disse Mione um pouco desconcertada  
**

**-Você sabe se é alguma coisa sobre a gente? – questionou Liane  
**

**-Acho que não, senão todos teriam sido chamados. Acho que deve ser alguma coisa sobre a monitoria. Não tem sido fácil ser a monitora-chefe, isso cansa. – disse Mione terminando com um suspiro  
**

**-Tá certo Mi. Nós nos encontramos então depois das dez, na sala secreta. – disse Harry.  
**

**Os quatro então se levantaram e foram em direção ao salão para o jantar. Quinze para as nove da noite, Hermione se dirigia para as Gárgulas que davam acesso à Sala da Diretora.  
**

**-Pingo de mel - disse a senha.  
**

**Hermione se encaminhou às escadas que davam direto na porta da diretora. Fazia muito tempo que não pisava naquele escritório. Aquilo a fazia ter lembranças, doces lembranças de seu antigo dono. Bateu na porte e recebeu permissão para entrar. A diretora estava sentada em uma mesa com grande quantidade de papeis. A sala havia mudado um pouco. Algumas peças não estavam mais ali. Lembrava ainda um pouco com a antiga sala de Dumbledore, as coisas estavam mais arrumadas e mais femininas, pois se via também algumas flores espalhadas pelo recinto.  
**

**-Entre e fique a vontade, srta Granger, já vou atendê-la. – disse Minerva sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que mexia.  
**

**Hermione andou até uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa onde estava a diretora, mas ficou a olhar toda a sala, até que avistou um quadro, que continha apenas uma cadeira e uma escrivaninha, não havia mais nada. Lembrou-se que poderia ser o quadro do antigo diretor, mas achava estranho não o vê-lo ali. Sendo tirada do seu devaneio, escutou a voz de Minerva a chamá-la.  
**

**-Srta Granger, por Merlin, preste atenção. Preciso resolver um assunto neste momento e preciso conversar com a Srta ainda hoje, por isso, peço que me aguarde aqui até o meu retorno, que espero, que não seja demorado. Quando eu voltar conversaremos. De acordo Srta? – questionou Minerva com um olhar de preocupação.  
**

**-Claro senhora diretora. Eu a espero aqui. – Disse Mione sem pestanejar.  
**

**-Então, até a volta. – e saiu, deixando uma Hermione apreensiva olhando tudo á sua volta. Resolveu então, já que estava sozinha, ficar andando pela sala, observar os livros das estantes, ver alguma coisa que não conhecia. No seu perambular escutou uma voz conhecida a chamando.  
**

**-Quanto tempo Srta Granger. Que bom vê-la por aqui!  
**

**Hermione ficou aflita. Seu coração disparou. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Olhou para os lados, virou de costa e, nada. Não havia ninguém mais naquela sala. Novamente a voz apareceu.  
**

**-Pensei que saberia onde me achar com mais eficiência Srta.  
**

**Hermione olhou em direção a voz. Seus olhos encontraram a mesma moldura na parede com a cadeira e a escrivaninha, só que havia uma pessoa ali, seu antigo diretor, Alvo Dumbledore.**

**  
- Muito bem, Srta, o que veio fazer aqui? Não me diga que a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts cometeu uma infração grave para parar na diretoria á essa hora da noite? – questionou Dumbledore.**

**  
- Não, Professor, não fiz nada. Pelo menos é o que acho. A diretora Minerva me chamou para conversar sobre alguma coisa importante, que ainda não sei o que! O senhor está sabendo de alguma coisa?  
**

**-Acho que sei o que Minerva vai falar. Mas não se preocupe. Existem coisas mais preocupantes no momento do que a sua falta de atenção, que se bem a conheço, será resolvido dentro de alguns dias, estou certo?  
**

**Hermione então percebeu que estava mesmo sendo analisada e bem observada pelos professores e que seus problemas não passaram despercebidos. Mas como disse Dumbledore, e ele parecia a conhecer bem, estaria tudo resolvido rapidamente.  
**

**-Acho que sim, professor.  
**

**Então Hermione se lembrou que ali estava a memória mais recente do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, um dos bruxos mais respeitados do Mundo. Ali poderia matar toda sua curiosidade sobre diversos assuntos, sendo um deles as Horcruxes. Quando ia questioná-lo Dumbledore passou a frente.**

**  
- Srta, você poderia fazer um favor para mim, antes que Minerva chegue?  
**

**-Claro, se estiver ao meu alcance!  
**

- Vá até aquele armário e passe sua mão por sobre os espelhos, por favor.

**Ao passo que Hermione o fez, duas portas do espelho se abriram e mostraram um recipiente parecido com uma pequena fonte, onde continha um líquido transparente.  
**

**-Professor, não me diga que isso é uma...  
**

**-Sim, Srta, isso é uma penseira, e uma das mais antigas que conheço, minha jovem. E preciso que pegue o vaso pequeno de tampa verde e o despeje dentro da penseira para mim, por favor.  
**

**-Esse? – perguntou mostrando um frasco transparente de tampa esverdeada.**

**  
- Sim.  
**

**Hermione o despejou na penseira, que logo depois começou a formar uma espécie de rosto, que, aos poucos dava a forma de um dos rostos mais procurados do momento, o rosto de Severus Prince Snape. Hermione não acreditava que ali estava uma lembrança sobre Snape, e não se contendo aproximou-se mais da penseira. No instante seguinte, Hermione estava em uma sala pouco iluminada, não estava mais na sala da direção, estava revivendo aquela memória.**

** i N/A:Fala galera!! Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap. Pois deu um trabalhinho pra deixar entendível. Pois bem mais um mistério pra minha coleção! Ehehehe. Beijos pra todos e não esqueçam de comentar a fic (falando bem ou mal), estou sentindo falta disso.**

**Outra coisa, o local do pensamento de Harry foi baseando no sonho que Aragorn com Arwen em senhor dos anéis.**

**Outra agradeço a minha new beta Ci, que agora vai me ajudar nessa nova jornada. Brigadão moçinha!!!!**

**Em breve a capa da fic!**

** i N/B: Oi gente!!!**

**Bom eu sou a nova Beta, então a partir desse capitulo irei estar revisando-os.**

**Se tiverem alguma duvida, critica, ou elogio, deixem um comentário, Ok?**

**Beijos**

**P.S: Se tiver algum erro podem me avisar meu Msn é : dar água na boca, uma parte do próximo cap.:**

"_O Professor não agüentou vê-la naquele estado. Estava totalmente indefesa, ele não suportaria vê-la assim. Agachou-se próximo a menina e a abraçou. Mione viu ali a compreensão e o abraçou de volta. Deixou suas lágrimas descerem sem medo. Não sabia o por que de chorar daquele jeito, mas agradecia por ele estar ali com ela. A solidão naquele momento a machucaria ainda mais. E assim ficaram até ambos dormirem abraçados e sentados no chão."_


	11. Vasculhando

Capítulo 11 – Vasculhando

Hermione não sabia o que estava para acontecer, mas percebeu que Dumbledore queria mostrar a ela algo extremamente importante, por isso ficou alerta. Começou a olhar em volta para tentar saber onde poderia estar, mas não reconheceu nada. Estava em uma sala grande e escura, com uma lareira acessa, mas aparentemente ninguém estava lá. Um grande ruído e alguém saltando da lareira. Era Severo.

- Alvo! Alvo! – gritava o homem que estava totalmente desalinhado. Era a primeira vez que Hermione o virá daquele jeito.

Uma figura de trajes avermelhados se levanta de uma poltrona no fim da sala.

- Estou aqui Severo, o que houve. – diz Dumbledore, com um som de surpresa na voz, se aproximando daquele resto de homem.

- Eu a encontrei, Alvo, mas está muito ferida, vamos logo. – disse puxando o ancião pelas vestes em direção a lareira.

Quando Hermione deu por si, já estava em outro local, parecia uma biblioteca, mas decidiu acompanhar os dois homens que saiam quase que correndo pela porta do cômodo. Ao passar pela porta escutou gritos que vinham do chão e olhando viu uma mulher maltrapilha e bastante machucada, pode perceber que sentia muitas dores, pelo gemer e pela respiração. Os dois homens se aproximaram da pobre mulher, então Hermione viu o que a fazia sofrer, ela estava grávida.

O semblante de Dumbledore mudou. Ele era a preocupação e o horror juntos. Severo era o cansaço e a impotência completa.

- Minha querida, está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui. Nada mais vai feri-la.- Disse um Alvo Dumbledore meigo e sensível que passava a mão entre os cabelos da mulher que sorriu ao encontrá-lo ao seu lado, mas que ainda sentia dores.

- Eu disse que a traria de volta, não disse Navra? Agora tudo ficará bem! – Era um outro Severo ali, que limpava com um pano o suor e a sujeira do rosto de Navra.

- Eu lutei. – e respirava com dificuldades. – Eu fiz o que pude, mas eles eram muitos. – um gemido. – Mas ... a **_impérium_**... não conseguia mais. Desculpem-me...

- Sshhh, minha querida, não fale mais tolices. - disse Alvo colocando seus dedos na boca da jovem. – Não se canse. Agora vamos levá-la para o quarto e ajudá-la a melhorar.

- Severo. Traga-me _Anúbis prugis, Cravus córneo, Muns moscarel, Camelis _e sangue de dragão.

Severo não esperou mais nada e saiu correndo da sala, enquanto Dumbledore levitava a jovem e a levava em direção as escadas. No tapete em que estava deitada, uma poça de sangue marcava o local.

Hermione seguiu Dumbledore. Com todo cuidado, ele a colocou numa larga cama. As luzes do quarto acenderam com o aceno da varinha do bruxo. Hermione se aproximou da jovem. Por mais maltratada que estava e pela dor que a afligia, a jovem Navra ainda mantinha os traços belos de uma jovem de vinte e pouco anos. Olhos claros, azuis profundos, pele alva e cabelos pretos.

Severo chegou rapidamente com as poções pedidas por Alvo, que ofereceu para que Navra as bebesse. As dores pareceram aumentar.

- O bebê...Está vindo...Dói muito...AHHHHHHHHH. – era o grito que Navra lançava, o único som que se escutava não quarto.

Severo não falava nada. Hermione o via do outro lado da cama olhando para Alvo e Navra, um segurando a mão do outro. Ele estava de guarda, mas seus olhos mostravam que desespero queria tomar de conta. Sua máscara estava caindo. Alvo então se posicionou para receber a criança que nascia naquele momento. Severo então pegou alguns panos e tentou ajudar. Hermione olhava toda aquela situação quase não acreditando no que via. Escutou-se o choro de um bebê.

- É uma bela menina, Navra. Uma linda menina. – disse Alvo que já a limpava e enrolava nos panos que Severo havia pego. Levando-a para junto da pobre mulher disse. – Tome. Veja como ela é linda, tão rosinha. Pegue-a. É sua filha.

Navra estava suada, cansada, mas ao ver aquela coisinha fofa chorando seu coração deu forças para segurar a trouxinha de gente. Seus olhos ficaram fitando aquele pequeno ser que se acalmavam com o som da voz da mãe. Alvo estava sentado ao lado sorrindo como que satisfeito de presenciar toda aquela cena. Hermione sorria. Parecia que tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Navra pediu que Severo a ajudasse a ficar sentada na cama. Ela pegou novamente a criança e a colocou nos braços.

- Olhar pra ela é como olhar para um milagre. – disse Navra. – Ela é tão calminha.

- Agora que parece que tudo vai ficar bem, eu vou voltar. Devem estar querendo saber onde estava. – disse Severo indo em direção a porta.

- Espere, Severo. Quero falar com você rapidamente. – Falou Alvo dando as costas para a cama onde estava Navra e o bebê.

Naquele mesmo instante, Severo saiu em direção a cama de Navra. Hermione quis ajudar mas não poderia. Navra estava caindo para o lado e deixando a criança cair de seus braços. Severo conseguiu segurar ambos. Alvo ajeitou Navra na cama, pegou a criança e a entregou a Severo, que meio sem jeito a pegou nos braços.

- Minha querida o que foi, o que esta sentido, fale Navra. – questionou Alvo que a arrumava na cama.

A respiração de Navra piorava, não conseguia falar direito, seu corpo contraia de dor. Alvo tentava inutilmente, posicionando sua varinha no corpo da mulher, fazer alguns feitiços que pareciam não fazer efeito algum no sofrimento da enferma. Severo balançava a criança tentando fazê-la para de chorar e estava conseguindo. Mas seus olhos não desviavam do que acontecia na sua frente. Colocou a criança num berço transfigurado e foi tentar ajudar. Navra estava sucumbindo. Seu olhar já era como o de um vidro. Sua respiração era longa e ruidosa.

- Severo! – Chamou como um sussurro.

- Estou aqui. Fale. – Disse segurando uma das mãos de Navra.

Hermione estava em lágrimas. Ver aquela cena onde um homem frio e calculista se dobrava e retirava sua máscara, a fez compadecer.

- Eu...Eu preciso que você jure ... jure pra mim. Jure que irá proteger nossa menina. Por favor, jure pra mim... Que não deixará que ela se machuque... jure pra mim Severo...- disse Navra tossindo

- Sim, Navra...Eu juro. Juro que darei minha vida pra mantê-la segura. – disse com a voz embargada. Beijando do dorso da mão de Navra, que segurava dentro das suas.

- Então... Eu acredito...eu confio em você Severo. ...Eu acredito em você, meu amor. – disse com lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos olhos azuis quase fechados.

- Por favor, Navra, lute, não me deixe assim, novamente sem nada, sem ninguém.

- Eu te deixo minha filha...ela é a melhor coisa que eu posso deixar pra você de mim..- tossiu de novo.

- Alvo...

- Estou aqui, minha criança!

- Cuide, como sempre cuidou de mim, pra que ela seja feliz!(tosses) Promete ...promete pra mim, pai!

Ao escutar isso o coração e a mente e Hermione tomara um baque. Aquela jovem era filha de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Sim, minha menina. Sabe que isso não precisa pedir. – disse repousando um delicado beijo na testa da filha.

- Pai...

- Fala Navra, o que quer?

- Não deixe "ele" chegar perto dela, nunca!

- Farei o impossível, minha filha. Agora fique tranqüila.

A respiração de Navra foi diminuindo. Seu olhar buscou o de Severo ao seu lado. E fazendo um ultimo esforço disse.

- Me beije, Severo... Quero me lembrar de você pela eternidade...

Severo se aproximou. Com uma das mãos limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Navra e a beijou ternamente, sentindo e expondo tudo que sentia naquele momento. O rosto da jovem se desviou para o lado. Hermione pode ver uma lágrima cair dos olhos de Severo Snape, que em seguida, afundou sua cabeça nos ombros de seu amor.

Alvo estava estático. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas seu rosto não manifestava qualquer sentimento. Estava ali com sua única filha, morta,e sua única neta. Hermione, em lágrima queria consolá-los, fazer alguma coisa. Jamais imaginou ver ambos daquele jeito. Não tinha mais reação. Viu Alvo deixando a mão que segurava em cima do colchão arrumando os lençóis, cobrindo o corpo. Severo ainda mantinha sua mão presa a de Navra.

- Eu vou destruí-los Alvo! Isso eu te prometo! Eu acabarei com todos eles.

- Não é hora pra pensarmos nisso Severo, eu quero um pouco de paz. Paz para mim, paz para você, paz para essa criatura linda que ganhamos de presente...

- Paz! Alvo isso, se você não percebeu é uma guerra, onde eu acabei de perder a única pessoa que amei na vida. A única coisa que era importante pra mim não respira mais. – Disse Severo já de pé quase gritando nas costas de Dumbledore.

- Eu sei o que você sente, mas não vai adiantar. Precisamos esperar para termos nossa vingança. Com a cabeça quente e com os nervos a flôr-da-pele não iremos racionalizar direito. Por nós e pelos outros, Severo, vamos esperar.

Hermione sentiu como que um solavanco e no mesmo instante estava de volta a sala da diretoria. Deixou-se cair no chão não conseguindo parar de chorar. Sua mente dava voltas.

- Você agora consegue entender, minha jovem, a verdade sobre tudo isso, não entende? – Perguntava a pintura do diretor.

No mesmo instante, Minerva entra sem cerimônia e vê Hermione jogada ao solo, em lagrimas.

- Mas o que é isso? O que aconteceu aqui, Srta. Granger?

Hermione não poderia falar nada do que tinha acontecido. Saiu correndo da sala, descendo as escadas às pressas, pegando o primeiro corredor que apareceu a sua frente. Queria parar pra, como disse o quadro, entender toda a verdade que vira naquela noite.

Enquanto isso, três jovens bruxos andavam de um lado para o outro numa pequena sala de um corredor deserto. Já havia passado quarenta minutos e nada de Hermione chegar. A preocupação começava a tomar conta dos três.

- Harry, você não acha melhor deixarmos isso pra manhã. A Mione pode estar encrencada. Talvez não venha mais! – disse uma cansada Liane, próxima a janela.

- Eu não sei não, Harry, mas a Mione nunca deu cano na gente. Realmente acho que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa pra ela não estar aqui! – Disse Ron que se acomodava em um sofá no meio da sala.

- Eu também não tenho idéia do que pode ter acontecido. Marcamos depois da reunião dela com a McGonagall e ela já deve está lá á quase três horas. Isso é demais pra uma bronca ou pra um castigo. A Mione não fez nada demais pra tá lá até agora. – Disse um Harry "levemente" preocupado.

- Assim eu espero! – falou Liane se levantando e abraçando Harry. – Mas, ...Então... O que é que aconteceu pra ela não vir?

Todos começaram a pensar e o silêncio dominou o local. Harry sabia que Hermione não esqueceria do encontro por nada. Liane tentava entender a preocupação de Harry por Hermione. E Ron. Como sempre pensava que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com sua namorada. Isso fez com que ele se levantasse e fosse em direção à porta. Liane e Harry tentaram impedi-lo só que a porta abriu antes que Ron a abrisse e os três gritaram com o susto. Da porta entrava um alguém, com uma capa escura, que não dava para ver o rosto. Harry sacou sua varinha e devido ao susto a apontou para o desconhecido. Liane e Ron seguiram o instinto de Harry.

- Identifique-se!- gritou Harry. – Retire sua capa!

- O que fazem aqui, senhores. Não sabem que não é permitido passeios e reuniões noturnas depois do horário de recolher. – disse o estranho que não se revelou.

- Eu já disse. Não se aproxime. Mostre quem é. Não vou obedecer ordens de ninguém que não conheça e que está todo camuflado.

- Ande mostre-se! – disse Ron

Liane estava atrás dos dois jovens. Mesmo empunhando sua varinha sentia que conhecia aquela voz e sentia que ele não faria nada de mal com eles. Mas seu medo não a deixou falar.

- Já estou perdendo a paciência com vocês três. Expelliarmus! – gritou o ser com a capa, desarmando Liane e Ron.

- Protego! – Disse Harry, lançando rapidamente outro feitiço. – Vultus!

A capa caiu e mostrou o rosto do Novo professor Norton Seaymon.

- Muito bem Senhor Potter, acho que as aulas de desafio estão melhorando seus reflexos. Mas isso não livrará os três de uma punição por não estarem em suas salas comunais neste horário.

As caras dos três foram ao chão. Foram pegos. Estavam errados e não havia nenhuma história pronta pra se defenderem. Norton percebeu que sua vitória fora completa. Um leve sorriso cínico atingiu seu rosto.

- Amanhã, depois da última aula do dia compareçam a minha sala para receberem suas punições. Mas, agora, voltem em silêncio (frisou a palavra cerrando os dentes) para suas salas comunais e não saiam de lá até amanhã de manhã. Ouviram-me? Agora vão.

Os três saíram derrotados. No fim do corredor olharam para trás e viram os borrões do corpo do professor os espiando. Harry deu um beijo na testa de Liane e ambos seguiram para seus destinos. Norton voltou a sala. Percebeu que faltava mais um do grupo que, caso aparecesse adoraria pegá-la de surpresa.

Hermione andava por entre os corredores na escuridão. Estava pensando e por isso não se importava por onde andava ou por onde iria.

- Mas como isso pode acontecer. Como que ninguém soube ou falou sobre esse assunto até hoje!

E continuava a andar. Tudo que havia visto vinha em sua cabeça como flash.

- Então ele realmente deixou tudo...

O rosto de Snape e Alvo Dumbledore vinham a sua mente. A lágrima solitária de Snape pela morte de Navra as palavras duras de Dumbledore.

- Eu não estava preparada pra saber de tudo isso, diretor. Mas por que eu?

Quando Hermione deu por sim estava só num corredor pouco iluminado. Começava a lembrar que tinha mais alguma coisa a fazer naquela noite.

- Droga! A reunião na sala precisa! Droga me esqueci!!!!

Saiu correndo. Percebeu que estava no mesmo andar da sala, só mais alguns corredores e chegaria rapidamente. Viu que a porta da sala estava aberta e entrou.

- Oi pessoal! Cheguei.

Mas o que encontrou foi o nada. Não havia ninguém na sala, apesar de a lareira estar acessa.

- Droga! Já foram. Eles não vão me perdoar por ter esquecido. – reclamou consigo própria.

- Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite, a mente que selecione o que deve fazer ou não – disse caminhando pela sala semi-escura.

- Como que eu gostaria que tudo fossem coisas da minha cabeça e não uma realidade dura, porém verdadeira. – disse chegando próximo à janela. – Como eu pensei... Como eu...

- Como você o que, Srta Granger?:

A voz veio de suas costas, tão próximo que não houve tempo de retirar a varinha do bolso, só conseguiu virar o corpo e encontrar dois pares de olhos verdes em cima de si. Assustada, Hermione trombou com o homem a sua frente, que de alguma forma se desequilibrou e a segurou pelos ombros, se aproximando mais ainda.

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ambos puderam sentir a respiração descompassada um do outro. Nenhum conseguiu desviar os olhos. Estavam estáticos. Norton recobrou a razão antes, depois do susto e se afastou rapidamente da aluna a sua frente que continuou petrificada no mesmo lugar.

- O que faz a essas horas aqui, Srta Granger? Sra que posso saber? – Disse tentando recobrar sua postura austera e inquisidora. – Não vejo motivos para a senhorita vagar por esses lados do castelo. Até por que o horário de monitoria já passou faz tempo, não é mesmo? – a questionou como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Me desculpe professor. – Disse recobrando a consciência. – Sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas precisava pensar, coisas que...

-E quem disse que você, Srta, precisa pensar saindo do seu dormitório a essas horas e vindo para cá? – Disse Norton cortando todo o raciocínio de Hermione.

- Mas professor, eu não estava no meu alojamento. Eu estava na sala da diretora. – Disse pra tentar melhorar sua situação. Um plano começava a se formar em sua cabeça.

- Eu não quero saber onde estava, Srta, eu quero saber o que faz aqui! Sua Sala comunal fica a seis corredores daqui, e a sala da diretora fica a três andares acima e do lado leste daqui. Não venha me dizer que se perdeu. – Cheque –mate, pensou.

- Está tudo escuro, professor, e eu deixei minha varinha no meu quarto. Realmente me perdi. – disse enfática como se fosse a maior verdade de sua vida.

- Então, Srta. Granger. Amanhã verificarei sua passagem pela diretoria e, vou acompanhá-la a entrada de sua sala comunal para ter a certeza (disse enfaticamente) de que não irá se perder novamente. Agora vamos. – disse tomando as costas de Hermione com a palma de sua mão, a levando em direção a saída da sala.

Chegando a frente do quadro a senhora gorda, Hermione disse a senha e a passagem foi aberta. Quando virou-se, viu apenas o vulto do professor seguindo o corredor.

Entrando na sala só viu uma pessoa, Harry Potter, que vinha em sua direção.

- Mi, onde você estava? O que aconteceu?

Ron acordou e levantou do sofá indo em direção aos dois

- Por Merlin, Mione, Onde você se enfiou? Nós te esperamos, mas o enjoado do professor Norton nos pegou e tivemos que voltar pra cá.-Falou Ron como se fosse uma matraca quebrada.

-Não foi nada, somente o mesmo papo de sempre da Minerva. Que eu preciso melhorar, que os **Niem´s** estão chegando, que eu tenho que estar mais atenta a aula, essas coisas. – mentiu pois não sabia se deveria falar sobre o que tinha descoberto. – Mas depois eu fui ver você e fui pega pelo professor Norton quando entrei na Sala precisa.

- Xiiiiii, você também. – disse Ron.

- Vocês foram pegos também! Que droga! Ele me trouxe até aqui, pra ter certeza que eu não ia pra outro lugar.

- Então ele percebeu que viria mais alguém e ficou pra tirar a prova. Até que o cara é inteligente! – disse Harry.

- Não podemos mais dar mole desse jeito. Temos que procurar outros lugares pra nos escondermos e para fazermos nossas reuniões. – disse Mione.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Cada um procura um lugar e testamos pra ver se é bom, daí decidimos. – falou Harry.

- Então, vamos. Já tô com sono. Amanhã terminamos de ver essas coisas. – disse Ron quase bocejando.

- Então boa noite, gente. Até amanhã – disse Mione já subindo as escadas.

- Boa noite Mi – disse Harry e Ron em conjunto.

**_Kika Martins:_ Valeu pelo coments, vc é mais uma que me faz feliz em escrever está história. Continue acompanhando. Pode falar bem e mal.**

**_Carla Rosa:_ Vc é especial por me acompanhar sempre. Obrigada pelos coments. Não vou deixar os mistérios acabarem. Mas o amor continua.**

**_Patricia Batista:_ bem vinda a fic. Espero que goste da história. Cap especial pra vc, que pediu nosso querido prof. Ehehehe**

** N/A Queridos leitores. Infelizmente, não pude postar antes devido a problema no computer, mas está tudo resolvido. Por isso vou tentar mandar o cap 12 ainda essa semana. Outra vez peço desculpas por não postar o cap onde eu coloquei aquele treichinho, no cap passado, vai estar no cap 12. Prometo. Bem, um dos mistérios resolvido. Agora, será que Hermione vai contar pro amigos? E como eles vão reagir? Onde será que está Severo Prince Snape? E onde está a neta de Dumbledore? E o que foi aquilo com a Mione? Por que o quadro de Dumbledore mostrou a lembrança pra Mione e não para o Harry?**

**Pensem... Mais mistérios...**

**No próximo cap, mortes... brigas...vc´s vão ver!!!!**

**Beijos**

**O comentário da Ci vem depois!!!**

**Valeu Ci pela betagem...**


	12. Merloc

Cap 12 – Merloc

"_Duplo homicídio choca o mundo bruxo! O corpo do Senhor Olivaras e do dono da sorveteria Florean, o senhor Florean Fortescue foram encontrados ontem, por volta das 18:00hs, no sótão da loja Olivaras. Segundo fontes seguras, os aurores foram informados de que encontrariam um pequeno aviso no local, sobre o paradeiro de alguns comensais da morte. Diligências continuam a serem feitas por todo o Beco Diagonal e a Travessa do Tranco em busca de mais pistas sobre o motivo dos seqüestros e dos posteriores assassinatos. Mas tudo indica que os crimes foram cometidos a mando de-você-sabe-quem, não se sabendo, ainda, o motivo para tal atrocidade"._

Foi essa a primeira coisa que Harry, Ron, Gina e Hermione leram no dia. Não ficaram surpresos com as mortes em si, mas por terem aparecido os corpos. O que aquilo poderia ser? A nota do jornal falara em aviso. Mas aviso para que? Pra quem? E por que?

- Não estou gostando disso. – Disse Mione.

- Eu muito menos. Poxa, a loja do Fred e do Jorge e quase ali do lado. Podiam ter sido meus irmãos. Minha mãe deve tá doidinha com isso! – Falou Ron despenteando os cabelos.

- Também não sei o que pode significar. Mas com toda certeza foi Voldemort que aprontou tudo isso, tenho certeza! – disse Harry.

- Oi mocinho! Bom dia! – disse Liane beijando a cabeça do namorado. – Bom dia pra vocês também. Xiiiii, que caras são essas? – indagou Liane ao olhar pra seus amigos.

- Você não viu o jornal de hoje, Li? – questionou Harry.

- Não, por quê? – já recebendo o jornal das mãos de Mione. – Caracoles! Que coisa horrível. Mas, peraí. O que você estão pensando? Não vão dar uma de detetives, não é? – disse olhando confusa para os três.

- Eu não tô querendo, mas parece que alguma coisa tá sendo armada. Contra quem eu não sei. Mas, como todas às vezes, acontece que estamos sempre no meio das encrencas do mundo mágico, e por isso é bom estarmos preparados pra tudo e todos. – Falou Harry. - Daqui a pouco vão até falar que eu é que dei cabo deles. Que pirei e resolvi virar um assassino. – Falou debochando.

- Calma, Harry. – Falou Mione. – Não acho que devemos nos meter nisso, mas temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que mexer com coisas como essas. – Começou a falar mais baixo. – Temos que procurar alguns brinquedinhos de vocês-sabem-quem e dar um fim neles. Vocês não acham?

- Shhh!!!!- reclamou Ron

- Mi, isso é outra coisa!!! – Falou Harry.

- Mas Mione, não podemos deixar isso pra traz. – Falou Liane.

- Eu concordo. Só que temos que focalizar nisso agora. – disse Mione

- E deixar as coisas torrarem no mundo lá fora? – Questionou Harry.

- Torrarem, não, explodirem mesmo! – Ron simplificou a questão.

Vocês estão deixando de pensar que ninguém está procurando resolver essa situação de um jeito definitivo, pois ninguém além de nós, eu acho, que sabe sobre as Horcruxes! – Finalizou Mione.

- Sssssshhhhhhhhhh! – Fizeram Ron e Liane.

- Mione! – Harry quase pulou na amiga.

- Tá! Calma gente. Ninguém escutou. – Falou receosa. Olhando para os lados voltou a questionar. – Vocês acharam alguma coisa a mais, pesquisaram algo??

- Claro que não, né Mione. Que tempo tivemos essas duas últimas semanas? Nenhum que eu saiba. – disse enfática uma Liane que fazia caras e bocas demonstrando que realmente tempo era o que faltava. Ron e Harry concordaram.

- Então tá. Vamos fazer grupos de estudo. Sendo um do grupo fica procurando sobre um assunto especifico sobre vocês-sabem-o-quem. Assim ninguém perde tempo pra estudar e pra pesquisa. De acordo? – falou uma Hermione convicta.

Os três pararam, se olharam e caíram na risada. Como Hermione continuava a ser uma "nerd" até se tratando de Voldemort. Mas viram que ela tinha razão. Tinham que estudar, tinham que procurar as Horcruxes, tinham tantas coisas pra fazerem que se unirem era a única opção naquele momento. E como se fosse uma mágica os três responderam que estavam de acordo, mas só se tivéssemos tempo também para terem uma "vidinha" além naquela.

Na noite do mesmo dia Harry recebeu uma carta através de Lupin, avisando que Sírius viria aquela noite para conversar com ele. Harry avisou a namorada e aos amigos que não poderia ficar para os estudos e foi em direção ao local marcado por Sírius, sendo acompanhado por Lupin. Quando avistaram um grande cão negro, Remus já foi cumprimentando.

- Velho amigo! Por que nós dá o privilégio de sua saudosa presença? – Fazendo uma grande reverencia.

O cão percebendo a presença dos dois já se transformava no padrinho de Harry.

- Saudosa? Não me venha com essas coisas frívolas, Remus. – Sírius já abraçava o amigo.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Vão bem. Ainda estou ajeitando algumas coisas, mas penso que logo, logo tudo vai estar arranjado. E VOCÊ, garoto, como andam as coisas, mais tranqüilas, espero?

- E ai, Sírius! - dando um grande abraço no padrinho. – Não sei se estão bem ou mal. Só sei que os dias passam e eu continuo aqui.

- Pelo menos isso, né. – Falaram Remus e Sírius juntos, iniciando uma serie de gargalhadas dos três.

- Vou indo então. Depois, antes de ir, me chame pra conversarmos. Não se esqueça! Disse Remus retornando para o castelo.

- Tranqüilo. Vai lá.

Estavam caminhando em silêncio perto do estádio de quadribol. Subiram algumas escadas e sentaram.

- Realmente, Harry. Como você está? Tenho pensado no que aconteceu durante o inicio do ano e nessas suas ultimas férias. Queria saber se você não tem tido muito estresse com Voldemort ultimamente?

-É, tive alguns pesadelos, alguns sonhos estranhos, mas nada do nível de Voldemort pra me atazanar. As coisas têm estado mais calmas aqui. Mesmo que lá fora as coisas estejam de dar medo.

- Harry, eu vim aqui por vários motivos entre eles, saber como você está. Se você está se preparando, estudando direito, tendo uma vida mais tranqüila. Eu vim aqui, principalmente para colocar você a par de algumas coisas que eu vejo necessidade de você saber, e com isso, os seus amigos também. – Dando um sorriso maroto de canto de boca. – Não sei se você pensou a respeito de tudo o que aconteceu com Dumbledore, com as horcruxes. Sim, eu sei a respeito delas sim. – achando um pouco de graça da cara do afilhado ao ouvir a palavra horcruxes. Mas espero que você seja paciente e um pouco mais maduro pra aceitar que certas coisas acontecem pro nosso crescimento e para o bem da maioria das pessoas. Que é necessário se fazerem algumas escolhas na vida que podem parecer mirabolantes, loucas, insanas, mas que são necessárias devido aos acontecimentos. Acho que você deve aprender e principalmente tentar enxergar que o mal tem muitas faces, e algumas vezes, isso é raro, mas acontece, e que uma delas são bem queridas em certos momentos. Não que o mal seja bom, não é isso. Mas que o mal nos torna mais fortes e menos sujeitos a pequenos baques. O que eu quero disser, Harry, é que você precisa estar preparado pra tudo e todos. Mas não pode se dar o luxo de ser bonzinho ou malévolo com um ou com outro.

- Mas pra que isso tudo, Sírius? Você nunca foi homem de rodeios, ainda por cima comigo. O que você sabe que eu preciso saber? Que papo é esse?

- Calmo ai, Harry. Isso não é papo! – Disse com um tom mais sério. – O que eu quero disser com tudo isso é que você precisa focalizar tudo em você pra sua própria sobrevivência. Tudo o que você é. Tudo o que você quer ser. Seus medos. Suas alegrias. Tudo! Isso vai te ajudar a você superar os seus limites, vai te ajudar a saber quem você é e o que pode fazer. – Se levantando e andando, dando as costas para Harry. – Tenho certeza, é quase uma convicção, Harry, de que você é mais precioso do que todos imaginam.

- O que você quer disser com precioso, Sírius?

- Que sua mãe e seu pai te protegiam demais contra Voldemort. Que sua mãe usou todo o poder que tinha pra salvar sua vida, e de quebra, salvar isso que você carrega no dedo.

- O anel? O que tem esse anel com minha mãe?

- Tem tudo a ver, Garoto! Tudo a ver! – E voltando a encarar o rosto de confusão de Harry continuou. – Você, Harry, é o último descendente vivo do maior mago, da família mais secreta do mundo mágico. Você é um descendente de Merlin.

Ai a cabeça de Harry rodopiou. O silêncio se formou entre os dois. Parecia que Harry não havia entendido o que Sírius acabara de falar. Como ele, o simples Harry James Potter, poderia ser parente do maior mago do mundo mágico.

- Como assim, Sírius? O que você tá falando? – Se levantando e indo na direção do padrinho. – Que brincadeira mais sem graça é essa? Será que não chega eu ser o cara que todo mundo quer morto e agora eu também sou parente de Merlin? Que palhaçada é essa?

- Harry. Não havia outra maneira de te contar isso. – Sírius apoiou suas mãos nos ombros de Harry. – Eu só descobrir a história inteira poucas semanas antes do ocorrido com você na casa dos Weasley, onde eu te dei o anel. Dumbledore incumbiu-me de achá-lo. Deu-me algumas pistas, falou sobre algumas lendas e eu acabei conseguindo a verdade sobre a família Evans, a família de sua mãe.

- Lílian Evans foi a primeira descendente de Merlin nascida bruxa depois que o próprio Merlin morreu. Existe uma espécie de maldição que Merlin, por medo, colocou na própria família, que fez com que não nascesse nenhum homem e principalmente bruxo até que fosse necessário para o mundo que o poder máximo ligado a sua família fosse reerguido das sombras. – Sírius tentava passar a Harry segurança em sua voz. Aquilo parecia mentira.

- Pra que você tá me contando isso agora? – Harry não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Por que, como você, eu não gosto de saber as coisas por último. E também por que acho que você está pronto pra decidir mais sobre sua vida agora.

- O que mais você sabe dessa historia?

- No dia em que Lílian e James fizeram o fiel, Dumbledore me contou que Lílian conseguiu entrar na mente dele, passando a ele essa informação. Ela disse que precisava encontrar um anel que a mãe dela havia falado e escondido. A partir disso, Alvo começou a procurar informações. Achamos num dos livros sobre mágicas antigas uma citação sobre a maldição de Merlin.

- O que ela dizia?

- Dizia que era um anel de grande poder mágico. Que os descendentes de Merlin podiam utilizá-lo para elevar seu nível de magia. Que era uma herança de família e que estava desaparecido desde a morte do filho de Merlin. Falava que seus netos se esconderam devido a lenda que rondava a família de que um dos filhos de Merlin retornaria para resgatar o equilíbrio da magia e que somente ele conseguiria dominar o poder do Dragão, e que para isso ele precisaria ter dentro de si amor pleno.

- E você tá falando que esse carinha ai sou eu? – Harry quase riu, debochando daquela história maluca que seu padrinho lhe contava.

- Deixe-me terminar, Harry. – Disse com seriedade para o afilhado. Aquilo era demais, mas tinha que ser dito.

- Busquei as raízes da família de sua mãe, cruzei com as informações históricas, as dicas de Alvo e o que encontrei nos livros, chegando a um local chamado Stonehenge, Amesbury, no condado inglês de Wiltshire. Lá era onde todas as informações se cruzavam.

- As pedras de Stonehenge? – Questionou Harry.

- Sim. Mas aconteceu algo incomum. Vasculhando aquele lugar encontrei uma chave de portal que me levou para uma colina, que logo reconheci, parecia com um dos quadros da casa de sua mãe. Era Tor, eu estava em Avalon. Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas Merlin tinha uma propriedade conhecida como Avalon, conhecida também por Glastonbury. Eu não estava acretidando naquilo. Tudo era real. Me senti fraco de repente. Parecia que todo poder do meu corpo me deixava. Fui cercado por brumas, não conseguia ver nada, até que não aguentei mas e desmaiei.

- O que aconteceu? Por que isso aconteceu. – Harry parecia mas disposto a escutar.

- Saber o por que do que aconteceu eu realmente não sei. Quando dei por mim, estava deitado numa pedra, dentro de uma caverna. Estava só. Tudo era iluminado por tochas de fogo mágico. Várias imagens antigas pintadas nas paredes, sons de uma cachoeira bem próximo dali. E estava sem minha varinha. Isso me assustou. E me assustei mais ainda com o que vou te mostrar agora.

- Como assim me mostrar?

Sirius então retirou do bolso uma pequena peça de vidro do bolso. Acenou com a varinha e pequena peça se transformou em um recipinte, como uma bacia de vidro.

- Isto é uma pequena penseira, Harry. Sei que já usou a de Alvo. Quero que veja o que vi para que saiba o que realmente aconteceu. – Com isso Sírius retiro a memória com sua varinha e a depositou na penseira.

Harry sentiu-se caindo com da vez que viu a memória de Dumbledore. Percebeu que estava no local em que Sirius falou. A caverna. Sentiu então o chão tremer. Parecia que algo vinha na direção deles. Olhou para Sírius e vir o padrinho realmente assusado. Então viu, vindo em sua direção, um enorme dragão. Ele era o maior que já vira na vida. Então antes de Sirius correr na direção oposta, Harry ouviu o que não poderia ser ouvido, a voz do Dragão.

- Calma meu rapaz! Não estou aqui para devorá-lo! Bem vindo a Avalon, Sírius Black. – disse o dragão fazendo uma saudação com a cabeça.

Sirius agora não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Nunca tinha ouvido falar que dragões falavam, e nunca havia visto um dragão daquele tamanho.

- O que foi, assustado comigo, Black? Não pensei que fosse disso. – Desdenhou. – Vamos as apresentações. Pois bem, eu sou Merloc, Sabedoria dos Dragões, o último de minha linhagem. Sou o protetor do anel que você tanto vem buscando. E como você já sabe, está nas terras de Merlin, Avalon. Sei que quer este anel, mas não posso dá-lo a você por não ser o herdeiro de direito dele, e não poderá sair daqui nunca mais, pois você coloca em perigo a ida do herdeiro.

- Como sabe meu nome e como sabe o que estou procurando?

- Simples, meu jovem. Eu sinto a magia que está no interior dos seres mágicos, e com ela eu busco a verdade sobre o que preciso saber. A magia em cada ser mostra quem ele é, o que ele foi e o que pode ser, carrega consigo, como uma memória, tudo o que o ser sente, pensa, fala, vive. Quando se sentiu fraco, era a sua magia que eu estava analisando e com isso eu neutralizei você.

- Então, se sabe o que quero, sabe o por que preciso dele! Tenho que levá-lo a Harry. Ele precisa saber de tudo. Precisa ver que há esperança em destruir Voldemort.

- Sim, há esperança, Sírius, mas Harry precisa de muito mais que esperança pra derrotar Tom Ridle. Ele não será capaz de faz o que precisa, ele irá fraquejar se não for treinado e conduzido pelos caminhos corretos.

- Por que fala isso, não conhece Harry. Ele, ele é muito mais que uma lenda...

- Sim eu o conheço!

- Mas como?

- Ele e eu, como toda a sua família estamos ligados. Merlin fora um grande amigo e me pediu que selasse por sua família. E é o que eu tenho feito.

- O que você fez? Lílian, a mãe de Harry está morta. Ele só tem a mim como parente. Nem sua própria tia o quis por perto. Foi basicamente obrigada por Alvo.

- Está falando de Petúnia? Uma pobre alma que não quis assumir o que realmente é. Que se esconde por medo de ser vista como uma louca, uma esquisita, muito diferente da irmã que, além de bela era uma maravilhosa bruxa. Ela honrou sua descendencia real.

Um silêncio se formou. O dragão se acomodou, mas não retirava os olhos de Sírius. Harry assistia a tudo com um nó na garganta. Tudo parecia loucura. Seu padrinho sentou-se em uma pedra. Olhou paa o anel em seu dedo. Este brilhava intensamente. Sabia que Sírius tinha conseguido o anel e que havia saido de lá. Mas como?

- Tente entender, meu jovem. Acabou. Ele precisa crescer, mas tera que ser sem você. Para ele você e Dumbledore estão mortos e assim devem continuar.

- Por que diz isso! Você devia protegê-lo e vai acabar o matando! Ele precisa de tudo que possa ajudá-lo contra Vodemort. Ele precisa de conselhos e amor, precisa ser treinado e orientado. Não é tão criança quanto pensava mas ...

- Ele não precisa mais de um pai, Sírius, ele precisa se conhecer e para isso precisa de tempo.

- Dê-me o anel, Merloc, por favor!

- Não.

- Eu te suplico, me dê o anel?

- Não o darei.

- Me dê o anel, dragão!

- Você não merece ser o portador do anel, Sírius Black!

- Por que? O que eu não tenho para ser o portador? Me diga!

- Você nunca amou na vida, Sírius. Nunca soube o que é amar até a morte! É o que eu exijo! Amor!

Sírius olhava com ódio para o dragão a sua frente, que o estudava com o olhar. Harry estava surpreso com aquela afirmativa. Como um homem como seu padrinho não poderia ter amado antes na vida? Naquele momento reinava novamente o silêncio. O olhar mortífero de Sírius foi se transformando aos poucos em melancolica.

- Você, meu jovem, é uma pessoa extraordinária, porém seus sentimentos sempre foram confusos. Nunca desejou amar por não ser sentindo esse amor das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida. Seu sentimento de dever sempre foi mais forte do que o de doação, de amor para com outras pessoas.

- Então vai me manter aqui nesse lugar, para sempre, como uma forma de punição e proteção para o Harry.

- Não, mas terá que escolher uma pessoa para protegê-lo. Alguém em quem você confia. E que tenha conhecido o amor.

Sírius começou a pensar. Harry ouvia os pensamentos dele. Sua primeira opção era Remus Lupin, mas ele não sabia que estava vivo. Pensou em Minerva McGonagall, mas não encontrava a certeza em seu coração. Pensou então na pessoa menos provável, mas achou um absurdo.

- Vejo que chegou numa questão interessante! Essa é uma pessoa que conheci por seus feitos antes mesmo de vê-lo pessoalmente. Adoraria conhecê-lo!

Harry não acreditava que seu padrinho estava pensando em um monstro como Severo Snape para ser seu guardião. Isso seria insólito, inimaginável. Entre os dois havia um sentimento de ódio mútuo, onde um gostaria de ver o outro nas piores condições possíveis. Ainda por cima, Snape matará Dumbledore a sangue-frio, a única pessoa que acreditava em sua inocência. Uma pessoa dessas, pensou Harry, jamais amaria ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo.

- Não sei se ele aceitará isso. Não é do feitio dele aceitar ser responsável por alguém, ainda por cima sendo filho de um desafeto seu. Mas, como vou fazer para que ele chegue até aqui?

- A resposta, Jovem Black, é se ele virá?

- Realmente não sei.

- Você confiaria sua vida nas mãos dele?

Sem pestanejar, respondeu: - Sim!

- Então...- Merloc abriu as asas fechando-as a sua frente. Soprou entre as garras, e de lá surgia uma forma humana, era o próprio Snape.

- Que raios infernais me trouxeram aqui! – vociferava. Mas quando olhou atrás de si tomou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida. Tratou de sair de perto do dragão e acabou chocando-se com Sírius a sua frente.

- Como vim parar aqui? E que droga, Black, o que você está fazendo parado aqui na frente deste mostro?

- Mestre Snape, que honra recebê-lo aqui. – Cumprimentou Merloc fazendo a mesma reverência a Snape.

- Mas o que é isso? Que palhaça é essa? E... Por que esse dragão está falando?

Sírius não cabia em si. Estava as gargalhadas, vendo as caras e bocas que Severo fazia.

- Responderei suas questões daqui a pouco Severo, mas tenho que mandar seu colega para o local de onde ele veio. Aí, estarei disposto a responder suas questões, uma a uma.

Harry percebeu que estava perdendo o foco e se distanciando daquele lugar, a memória de seu padrinho havia terminado. Depois de se recuperar, olhou firme para o rosto de seu padrinho. Uma única duvida pairava dentro de si.

- Por que, Sírius? Por que você escolheu Severo Snape? Ele não presta! Não é nosso amigo, muito menos alguém em que se possa confiar. Se você não se lembra ele MATOU, lembra, MATOU Dumbledore na MINHA frente. Ninguém me contou não, eu VI! – A ira de Harry estava no auge. Ele se levantara de onde estava e saiu andando. Não entrava em sua cabeça que até seu padrinho Snape havia enganado.

Sírius saiu atrás de Harry sabendo bem o que seu afilhado estava pensando. Não poderia contar toda a verdade sem esperar uma reação forte dele, afinal de contas, a verdade que Harry conhecia era a realidade daquele dia fatídico. Poucos eram os argumentos. Muitas eram as contradições. Mas tudo tinha que ser dito, doendo ou não, chegará o momento de Harry saber o que ele, Sírius Black, sabia sobre o seu destino, sua vida.

Harry sairá da frente de Black para não ver nele o rosto de Alvo antes de ser morto por Snape. Não tinha muitas esperanças na vida, mas ao ver novamente o padrinho vivo e bem, aquilo havia dado a ele uma dose de confiança, uma felicidade que ele não desejava perder nunca mais. Não queria perder novamente o padrinho, muito menos pelas mãos de Snape. Sentiu que deveria parar. Olhou em volta, mas não via ninguém, somente via o desenho de Sírius andando em sua direção. Sentiu um arrepio descer pelas costas. Como se algo o quisesse deixá-lo em alerta. Sentiu um calor vindo de sua mão direita, percebeu que seu anel estava brilhando.

- Mas, o anel está comigo! Como isso pode ser possível? Snape pegou o anel com o dragão! Como ele foi parar nas minhas mãos?

- Agora você entendeu?

- Como assim? Por que Snape o devolveu? Ele podia ter dado a Voldemort para me destruir de vez! Mas ele está aqui, nas minhas mãos! Eu não entendo. Porque ele fez isso?

- Ele fez isso por que tinha que ser feito, Harry. Snape não é um santo, mas faz o que tem que ser feito sem reclamar.

- Então você sabe onde ele está agora? Você está escondendo ele, não está?

- No momento realmente eu não sei onde ele possa estar, mas sim, eu estive com ele e nós nos ajudamos, juntamente com Alvo, enquanto ele estava vivo. E eu devo minha vida e a sua a ele, naquele dia no Ministério. Ele me tirou do véu rapidamente e ajudou a você não ser dominado totalmente por Voldemort, isso tudo, sem pedir nada e sem se envolver demais.

- Foi ele que salvou você!

- Sim, foi ele. Infelizmente, mas foi.

- E agora vocês dois estão bem amiguinhos, não é mesmo?

- Não, Harry, não estamos amiguinhos. Mas eu o respeito muito mais hoje pela pessoa que ele demonstrou ser, do que antes, quando não queria estar no mesmo local que ele ao mesmo tempo.

- Então é isso! Sou protegido por um assassino, procurado pelo mundo inteiro, e que de quebra, eu odeio.

- É, mais ou menos isso sim!

- E agora, o que eu preciso fazer, mandar uma coruja agradecendo a ele por essa benfeitoria, ou procurá-lo pessoalmente para agradecer? – disse ironizando cada palavra.

- O que você tem que fazer é fazer o que realmente precisa ser feito, que é estudar e se preparar ainda mais, pois a qualquer momento você vai estar frente a frente com aquele monstro e vai precisar de todo conhecimento e força pra derrotá-lo. Agora vamos. Você tem que voltar pra sala comunal e eu preciso ver Remus antes de ir embora.

- Você vai voltar pra me ver?

- Pra te ver eu não sei, mas pra dar uma espiada enquanto você namora a cunhada do lobinho, a isso eu venho ver de camarote!

Bom gente, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Agora ela vai tomar um rumo um pouco mais adulto por isso quem não gostar tome cuidado. Não vai ter cena de sexo mas vai ter mais violencia, cenas mais calientes entre os personagens e por ai vai!!!

beijos a todos e please, façam comentarios gostando ou não! podem falar a vontade!!!


	13. outras brigas vão!

Capitulo 13 – ...Outras brigas vão!

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam a toda. Tentava ordenar as recém descobertas com o que sabia sobre si e sobre Snape. Não cabia em sua cabeça que Snape poderia fazer alguma coisa para o ajudar ou ajudar alguém que não fosse ele mesmo ou Voldemort. Aquele dragão deveria estar completamente maluco com tudo que disse. E por que Snape e não Sírius? Tinha Remus, Minerva, Moody, Tonks, qualquer um da Ordem poderia ter sido indicado, poderia ter aceitado aquele convite, pensava Harry. Mas ao olhar para o anel em sua mão, aquela realidade desaparecia em sua mente. Snape havia entregado a Sírius o anel, e este agora era seu. Percebeu que Sírius, por mais que não gostasse de Snape, confiava nele. Dumbledore também confiava, mas acabou sendo assassinado por ele. Harry realmente se sentiu mais desorientado depois daquela conversa. Preferiu subir para seu dormitório, mas lembrou que tinha que ver Liane. Subiu para o quarto, pegou o mapa do maroto e saiu.

Já no castelo, Sírius na sua forma animaga, tentava achar a sala de Remus Lupin. Mas antes de arranhar a porta, Remus a abriu.

- Pensei que vocês dois iam passar a noite conversando. Poxa, que demora Almofadinhas! Mas, venha, entre logo. – saiu da porta dando passagem para o grande cão negro entrar.

Sírius entrou e logo se transformou em humano. – Como, belas barbas de Merlin, você sabia que eu havia chegado? Mal passei pela porta e você já estava abrindo-a. Que nariz mais sensível, Aluado. – Sírius já ia na direção de Remus, dando um caloroso abraço, com direito a tapinha e tudo.

- Não é meu nariz que é sensível, é você que tá fedendo muito! Venha, quer beber alguma coisa? Comer algo? Tá com cara de que não come nada de bom a um século!

- E não como mesmo faz é tempo! Essa caçada tá me sugando demais. Cada dia eu tô dormindo num local diferente. Precisava ver gente minha, cansei de estranhos. – Disse já sentando numa das poltronas da sala de Remus.

A sala era simples, mas bem mobiliada. Era dividida em dois ambientes dentro de um local só. Uma área de estar feita para receber visitas e relaxar, e a outra era a área de biblioteca e escritório. Tinha um toque rústico. Pela lareira fez os pedidos de um lanche reforçado e um chá completo.

- Bem, me conte então o que veio fazer aqui, Sírius? Você sabe que pra quase todo o mundo mágico você está morto. Minerva não tem nem idéia que você saiu do véu. E você pede pra ver o Harry, assim, de uma hora pra outra. O que tá acontecendo? E não minta pra mim, que eu vou saber!

- Não se preocupe, não vou mentir, principalmente por que eu não tenho mais saco ou tempo a perder pra ficar te enrolando. Pois bem. Tive que vir falar com o Harry sobre o anel dele e ver como ele estava. Estive tendo uns pesadelos sobre ele e você-sabe-quem. Não queria deixá-lo mais com certas dúvidas ou sem noção do que realmente acontecem em volta dele.

- Então você contou a ele sobre Snape? Contou o que é esse anel e o que ele representa nessa guerra?

- Sim e não. Falei que foi Snape que resgatou o anel e o por que, mas não falei o que ele representa pra ele ou pra essa guerra. O dragão advertiu o Snape que isso ele precisa descobrir, sozinho. O anel o ajuda a ser o que ele nasceu pra ser, mas não o transforma em um super-herói da noite pro dia.

- Sim eu sei. Mas depois de tudo que você me falou na toca, não esperava que fosse demorar pra isso acontecer. Mas, como ele reagiu ao negócio do Snape?

- Acho que vai ser uma digestão demorada. Mas reagiu como eu esperava, duvidando, questionando, mas agora deve tá tendo até dor de cabeça de ficar imaginando os porquês. Eu sei que ele amadureceu muito, mas ainda é teimoso, igual ao James lembra, um cabeça-dura de primeira.

- Se lembro! Também percebi isso. Depois da morte de Alvo ele ficou mais reservado e analítico. Mas tem perdido as estribeiras por causa de um par de olhos negros. Esse namoro tá mexendo com ele. A história parece que vai se repetir na casa dos Potter. Lílian mudou o James, e agora, o Harry tá passando pelo mesmo tipo de transformação, mulheres!

- Sei. Falei pra ele que eu ia ficar vigiando o namoro dele com a sua cunhadinha, ele riu até.

- Pois é, mas ainda não é cunhada. Eu e a Ninfa estamos nos conhecendo. Ela não acostumou com meu senso de humor próximo a lua cheia e nem com o cheio horrível da porção mata-cão. E eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com aquelas trocas malucas de cabelo.

- Pára de frescura Remus Lupin! Você está de quatro pela animaga que eu sei. Você falou a mesma coisa da Lílian quando você se apaixonou por ela no terceiro ano. "Ai, somos só amigos", "Ai, só nos conhecemos das aulas", "Ai, ela não olha pra mim direito, nunca vai olhar". Chega homem, vire bruxo! – Sírius caiu na risada, levando Lupin com ele.

A comida chegou. Sem cerimônia, Sírius avançou fugaz sobre o lanche, enquanto Remus se servia de chá. Comeram e riram muito. Mas a conversa começou a ficar séria. O semblante de Sírius mudou, mostrando uma séria preocupação no olhar.

- Você acha, Remus, que o que eu te falei sobre as descobertas de Alvo são verdadeiras?

- Eu penso que são sim, Sírius. Não há explicação melhor pra tudo que vem acontecendo e do modo que estão. Ele, quando descobrir sobre o anel e sobre a escolhida vai querer destruir Harry de qualquer jeito. Duas profecias que se completam em tudo. Mas onde está o Snape? Você tem mantido contato com ele por esses dias?

- Não. Ele disse que recebeu uma missão secreta de Voldemort, que despendia dele muito tempo. Mas ele me avisou que não haverá nada de muito importante por agora. Ele está fazendo alianças e tentando recuperar algum tipo de poder que ele havia perdido. Eu não entendi se são as horcruxes ou se é alguma coisa mágica, mas vou esperar novo contato. Temos que ficar atentos.

- E ele achou a escolhida?

- Acho que não. Não me falou nada de novo. Só falou que estava seguindo uns rastros, mas nada de palpável. Dumbledore não deixou nada falando sobre ela, somente a profecia. Mas, me desculpe Remus, tenho que ir. Não posso abusar de você e nem perder minha trilha também. Acho que estou próximo de mais uma das alminhas do verme. Se eu confirmar te aviso. E faça um favor pra mim, de um cheiro na Tonks pra mim. – Disse abraçando o amigo.

- Pode deixar, faço isso com o maior prazer! – Disse Remus abraçado a Sírius e rindo. – Não fique dando bandeira por ai. Tem um professor ai, se chama Norton... Ele é um dos tipos cri-cri, conhece de magia negra e tem um faro pra achar coisas erradas como eu só via em Alvo e no Snape. O cara é bom, mas tenho lá minhas dúvidas.

- Que tipo de dúvidas, lobinho?

- Não sei bem. Tenho a leve impressão de que o conheço, mas algo nele me foge, me deixa com o pé atrás. É muito quieto e reservado. Alguns dos alunos já o odeiam, outros, acho que gostaram dele.

- Os sonserinos com certeza. Gente encrenca é com eles mesmos.

- Sim, mas nem todos. Acho que tem até uns grifinórios que o aprovaram.

- Quem são os loucos?

- Hermione Granger e, se não me engano Gina Weasley. Neville não reclamou dele.

- Hermione? Longborton?

- Por que?

- Nada. Acho que ela sempre teve um sexto sentido muito bom para pessoas e situações arriscadas. É bom procurarmos alguma coisa sobre ele. De onde ele vem?

- Chuta?

- Tá de brincadeira!

- Não.

- Durmstrang! – falaram os dois juntos.

- A casa maligna a solta em Hogwarts.

- Não se preocupe. Estou de olho em cada passo dele. Até agora não vi nada de anormal. Tirando a mania dele de vasculhar os corredores. Parece até o seu passatempo favorito.

- Então, deixo-o em suas mãos. Tenho que ir. Obrigada pelo lanche. E pela conversa. Fique de olho no Harry. Avise-me se algo mudar. Sabe como me encontrar.

- Claro. Até mais, amigo. Cuidado!

Em outro local do castelo, alguém andava pelo castelo com rumo certo. A sala de Dumbledore. Os passos eram contidos, para evitar barulho, e no escuro para evitar chamar a atenção de alguém. Sabia que a diretora não ficava na sala durante a noite, que era apenas seu local de trabalho. Precisava entrar na sala sozinho, precisava encontrar o quadro do antigo diretor. Ao cruzar o corredor, ouviu vozes de duas pessoas. Não conseguia entender. Resolveu averiguar se eram alunos. Ao se aproximar da porta, percebeu onde estava: sala de astrologia. Reconheceu de imediato as duas vozes. Eram Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, e estavam tendo uma pequena discursão.

- Ron para de ser criança! Isso, isso não vai dar em nada. Não adianta você me cobrar esse tipo de coisa!

- Eu? Eu cobrar! Que ridículo! Isso é um absurdo! Não sou eu que cobro as coisas, Mione, o general aqui é você! Eu só quero que sejamos namorados, não dois amigos que se beijam de vez em quando.

- Mas é só o que eu posso te dar, Ron. Eu acho cedo demais pra nos dois.

- Mas as outras meninas...

- Não me importo com as outras meninas, Ron, eu me importo com o que me faz feliz e bem. E COM VOCÊ TAMBÉM.

- E você está feliz?

- Não muito. Principalmente com a gente brigando por causa de outras pessoas e do que elas fazem ou deixam de fazer. Você parece que não confia em mim. Parece que não está feliz comigo!

- Feliz também não tô não, Mione. Eu te amo e quero você só pra mim. Não gosto de sobrar na sua vida.

- Mas quem te disse que você tá sobrando?

- Você. Principalmente quando você coloca aqueles livros velhos na frente do nosso namoro. Não a cara que entenda tanta vontade pra estudar.

- Eu não acredito que você tá falando isso de novo, Ronald.

- E vou continuar a falar. Eu não quero namorar uma estante de livros. Eu quero você. – disse isso pegando a cintura de Mione e trazendo para perto. - Eu preciso de você Mione, eu quero você! Minha namorada. – Disse tentando se aproximar dos lábios. – Você sabe o quanto eu quero isso, o quanto eu espero que aconteça entre a gente.

- Eu sei, Ron. – disse com os olhos fechados. Estava dominada pelas grandes mãos do namorado. Mas sabia que não poderia ceder. O respirar dele no seu pescoço estava a incomodando. – Vamos para por aqui, vamos. – tentava sair da corda de mãos que a seguravam próximo ao corpo dele.

- Calma Mi. Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho assim, vamos. Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos. – Ron virou-se para Mione, a encarando. Aproximou-se mais e a beijou.

Ao ver os dois alunos ali naquele amasso, teve o impulso de abrir a porta com toda força e dar um susto nos dois. Mas quis esperar pra ver até onde aqueles dois iriam.

- Para Ron, aqui não. Não desse jeito. - Reclamava Mione, tentando sair dos braços do namorado.

- Vem Mione, deixa rolar. Me beija, vai.

- Não Ron, não assim. Vai, pára. – Mione estava se sentindo mal. Gostava de Ron, mas não sentia tanta paixão pelo namorado a ponto de deixar rolar alguma coisa a mais que beijos e carícias. Não estava pronta.

- Não. Não faz isso Mi. Vem cá. – Ron começava a circular a mão pelo corpo da namorada. Ele a amava e a queria. Pensava que Mione estava sendo infantil com o namoro deles. Ele queria despertar todos os sentimentos de Mione com aqueles beijos e amassos. Queria mostrar pra ela que não seria nada demais.

- Não Ron. Me deixa!

Aquela situação estava começando a dar medo em Mione. Ela não conseguia mais lutar contra as forças de Ron. Não queria machucá-la, mas ele já estava usando de força com ela. Aquilo não era o que ela queria. Não daquele jeito, não a força. Ele parecia não querer ouvi-la. Continuava a tentar beijá-la, abraçá-la. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Sua voz já não saia mais pela boca. Ron não havia percebido, mas ela chorava. Ficou totalmente imóvel. Não tinha mais forças para afastá-lo. Ele a levou ao chão. Continuava a beijá-la.

Ele percebeu o que estava para acontecer. Viu o estado da garota. Aquilo ia ter um fim não muito bonito para ela. Decidiu que acabaria com aquilo.

- Pare já com isso seu moleque insolente! – gritou já andando a passos-largos na direção do casal.

- Mas que...- Sua voz ficou presa na garganta ao se deparar com o Professor Norton a sua frente, o puxando do chão como se fosse um boneco.

- Muito bonito senhor Weasley. Sai daqui imediatamente. Ou prefere uma expulsão por tentar molestar a sua própria namorada! – Ele estava de costa para a garota que tentava arrumar a roupa que vestia, se rastejando em direção a parede.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu... – Foi quando olhou para Mione, no canto da parede. Ela estava chorando. Tentava se cobrir. Não conseguia olha para ele. – Eu não quis fazer nada de mal. Eu a amo. Não quis machucá...

- Cale a boca e caia fora daqui seu moleque sem noção! Saia antes que eu leve você pessoalmente a diretoria. FORA DAQUI! – exclamou apontando a mão na direção da porta.

Ron agora estava assustado. Não tinha percebido o que estava fazendo. Resolveu sair. Conversaria com ela depois.

Norton então se virou. Viu a garota acuada no canto da parede da sala. Seu rosto estava abaixado, mas viu que chorava. Aproximou-se lentamente e abaixou.

- Você precisa de ajuda, srta Granger? – Levou sua mão aos ombros da garota, que assustada, recuou. – Não se preocupe, não vou machucar a srta. Venha. – retirou sua capa e jogou nas costa de Hermione. Esse movimento a fez olhar para ele. Seus olhos avermelhados e cheios de lágrimas apertaram seu coração.

- Me desculpe, professor, mas eu, eu não... – não conseguia mais falar. Suas lágrimas vieram a tona. Curvou-se para que o professor não a olhasse. – Foi tudo culpa minha.

- Vocês exageraram, mas a culpa da senhorita estar assim, com certeza não é sua. - Venha. Vou levá-la até a enfermaria. Precisa se acalmar. – Ao tentar levantá-la, Hermione fraquejou e acabou desmaiando.

Em seus braços, Norton pode ver a beleza da garota. Sentiu-se tão responsável por sua segurança que preferiu colocá-la novamente no chão e tentar acordá-la. Sem sucesso ficou ali. Não entendia o porque de estar fazendo isso, se o mais correto era levá-la a enfermaria. Mas precisava ficar ali, com ela, a espera de que seus olhos se abrissem. O tempo passou e ele acabou dominado pelo sono e dormiu. Ficaram ali. Ele encostado na parede, com Hermione aconchegada em suas pernas. Ele segurando uma de suas mãos próximo ao corpo da garota. Ela deitada com a cabeça voltada para o corpo dele.

Os primeiros raios de sol cruzavam o horizonte estrelado da madrugada que se encerava, quando pode ver os traços da pessoa a sua frente. Decidiu se aproximar, andando em direção a varanda.

- O que faz aqui, novamente, srta. Granger? – questionou a voz atrás de si. – Sabes muito bem que não se pode ficar vagando pela escola neste horário. Mesmo que você seja a monitora-chefe. – Estranhou ela não ter se virado para reconhecer quem falava com ela.

Hermione sabia que poderia encontrá-lo ali, só não sabia que seria tão rápido. Sua intuição estava certa. Ou ele passava sempre por ali ou estava seguindo-a. Precisava seguir seus instintos, sua habilidade de reconhecer algo de bom nas pessoas. Mas sabia que ele era diferente. Sentia um misto de coisas quando estavam próximos, não sabia da parte dele, mas sabia que algo a fazia se aproximar dele. E isso a assustava, mas também a intrigava.

- Não vai me responder senhorita? Sabe que não suporto ser menosprezado, muito menos por uma aluninha sabe-tudo como você!

- Se isso é uma ofensa professor,...- se virando e encontrando o professor Norton apoiado na parede ao seu lado. -...eu vou ser bem sincera. Cansei de me preocupar com ofensas sobre a minha pessoa, minha origem, ou qualquer coisa que possam falar de mim. Simplesmente não vou dar mais ouvido a essas babaquices. – Disse, se virando novamente para a paisagem noturna a sua frente.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Norton ferver. Como ela podia dar uma resposta atrevida como aquela para ele. Ele ainda era seu professor. E ainda por cima, dar as costas para ele novamente. Aquilo não poderia continuar. Isso merecia uma punição exemplar. Sem pensar muito, Norton segurou um dos braços de Hermione e a virou para si, de uma vez, fazendo o corpo de ambos se esbarrarem.

- Quem você pensa que é, garota estúpida, para falar nesse tom comigo, hein? – segurando agora os dois braços de Hermione. – você não passa de...- Os olhos de Norton se perderam quando pode observa o que estava a sua frente. Hermione tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que poderia existir. As lágrimas caiam por seu rosto deliberadamente. Não conseguia mais falar. Mesmo demonstrando um olhar de ódio para a garota a sua frente, perdeu seus pensamentos enquanto passava seus olhos por todo o rosto, cabelos, pescoço. Sentia-se enfeitiçado. A única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi... – Maldição, Granger!

Norton a soltou com um empurrão. Não queria ela perto dele. Não podia acontecer o que sua imaginação criava. Para ele aquilo era um problema, e não uma solução. Tinha que lutar. Não passaria por isso novamente, ainda por cima com ela. Era sua aluna, era uma garota.

Hermione, com o empurrão dado por Norton, quase caiu no chão. Tinha tirado sua dúvida, aquilo realmente era impossível. Não existia amor ou qualquer coisa parecida com um sentimento bom dentro dele. Ela queria estar errada, desejava ter errado com ele. Mas ele era até pior que Severo Snape. Nele, se existisse algo de bom, havia morrido naquele momento.

- Não quero vê-la andando mais por esse lugar fora do horário de sua ronda noturna, está me ouvindo Granger! – ele estava quase gritando, mas não olhava pra ela.

- Sim senhor, Professor Norton. – disse segurando as lágrimas e evitando qualquer tremor na voz. - Não o perturbarei mais, professor, com sua licença. – disse saindo em direção a porta.

Norton então se lembrou do que um velho amigo disse há alguns anos atrás. "Deixe seus instintos de homem se mostrarem, crescerem quando isso o desperta. Não reprima aquilo que você mais quer, meu jovem, aquilo que não só o seu corpo deseja, mas que sua alma mais anseia. Ame!"

Não quis pensar. Se fosse pra perder a linha tinha que ser com classe e de uma vez só! Antes que Hermione alcançasse o vão da porta, ele a segurou novamente por um dos braços, puxou-a para perto de si e tomou sua boca com todo o desejo que o consumia naquele momento. Pode sentir que ela tentava sair de seu abraço, mas isso o fez aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu que ela se deixou ficar, e assim cedeu aos desejos da boca de Norton. Hermione era sua, ali, naqueles poucos minutos, era somente sua.

Depois com movimentos mais suaves e delicados, Norton foi se separando da boca que o tinha deixando louco há alguns minutos. Estava confuso e sabia que havia plantado também uma confusão na cabeça da jovem em seus braços. Uma de suas mãos tocava um cabelo macio e sedoso, a outra estava segurando o rosto quente e delicado de Hermione. Abriu seus olhos e pode ver que ela ainda não havia aberto os seus. Pode perceber que as mãos dela o seguravam no peito. Viu que os lábios dela estavam avermelhados. Assim ficava mais tentador estar com ela. Tentou retirar sua mão do rosto da garota, queria fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas ela abriu seus olhos e rapidamente segurou a mão de Norton, prendendo-a no mesmo lugar, junto a seu rosto.

- Não faça isso agora, por favor. Deixe-me ficar aqui só mais um pouco, não me deixe assim. – fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo a mão daquele homem em seu rosto. E abrindo-os novamente disse. – Eu queria, mas pensei que era loucura da minha cabeça desejar algo tão maluco assim. Mesmo que o senhor não tenha feito nada demais, antes disso, eu senti que isso poderia ser real, como foi agora.

Norton estranhou aquelas palavras. "Como ela pode esperar isso, ainda por cima de mim!" "Ela mal me conhece!" " E como assim, nada demais? Eu a beijei na boca!"

- Hermione, quer disser, srta. Granger. – se afastando e dando as costas para ela. – Isso não se repetirá mais, ouviu, nunca mais! Peço desculpas pelas minhas reações. – estava quase gaguejando. – Isso foi imperdoável da minha parte. Extremamente indelicado e , e e...

Ela não queria escutar desculpas. Muito menos ouvi-lo falar sobre erros ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A única coisa que queria ter sentido foi os carinhos que ele lhe ofereceu a minutos atrás. Ela não havia se enganado, mas estava vendo que uma certa confusão de sentimentos estava solta entre os dois. E cortando-o falou:

- Eu, eu te entendo. Mas para mim não foi erro algum, aconteceu, e eu esperava por isso. Queria saber se o que acontecia entre nós dois, se o nosso olhar, poderia ser algo mais do que frutos da minha imaginação. E é real. Senão você jamais iria me beijar desse jeito.

- Conhece a palavra desejo, não conhece srta? Isso é o que uma mulher bonita, como a srta, e na sua idade, faz nascer no corpo de um homem. D e s e j o! Somente o desejo de ter algo bonito e palpável em minhas mãos podem ter feito isso acontecer, srta. Não sou homem de me deixar levar por apaixonites agudas ou coisas do tipo. Sou mais velho que você, e além do mais, posso fazê-la esquecer de tudo isso rapidinho. – Ele estava com sua varinha em punho. Estava apontando para Hermione. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Ele pode ver que a garota a sua frente deixava uma lágrima cair de seus olhos, mas ela não se moveu.

- Se é isso que você quer, então, faça! – disse dando alguns passos em direção a Norton. – Eu não tenho medo do que você possa apagar da minha mente. Isso até que vai ser bom, pois eu não vou sentir mais qualquer coisa em relação a você, muito menos lembrar que você foi...- pensou. – ...que você foi simplesmente um covarde. Vamos. Livre-se de mim! Não é o que você quer?

Sem pensar, ele a olhou. Aproximou sua varinha da cabeça de Hermione e disse quase como um sussurro. – Eu não tenho medo de mim, srta., muito menos de você. Eu só não quero que isso continue, e muito menos que a srta possa se enganar comigo. Não sou a melhor pessoa para que uma garota, como você, possa gostar. Existem homens menos complicados do que eu para que você possa se entregar. – e sem dizer mais nada. – Obliviate nouns!

Hermione desfaleceu instantaneamente nos braços de Norton. Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para dentro da sala. Depositou-a num pequeno sofá. Pode olhá-la bem. Dentro de si, sabia que tinha feito o certo para ela. Não haveria futuro para eles juntos. Beijou-a ternamente na testa. - Agora, srta Granger, lembre-se que isso foi apenas um sonho, pra ser mais real, foi um pesadelo. Você acabou dormindo aqui. – Então saiu deixando-a debruçada no sofá. Mas resolveu voltar e se esconder nas sombras. Queria ter a certeza de que tudo saíra bem e que nenhuma lembrança havia sido deixada intacta. Tinha que se preservar. Não era um homem de sentimentos e nem de amores. Era apenas um professor que devia seguir sua missão, para o bem de todos e mal de alguns.

Hermione acordou assustada. Estava confusa e um pouco desnorteada. Observou onde estava, tentando reconhecer o local. – Mas o que é isso? Droga, o que eu tô fazendo aqui? – Olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguém. E não havia ninguém. Levantou-se. Organizou sua roupa. Foi em direção a varanda da sala, mas não saiu. – Que idiota que eu sou! Só um sonho! – ela balançava a cabeça lateralmente. Levou as mãos a boca. – Mas seria interessante! – deu um leve sorriso e se encaminhou a saída da sala. Com o bater da porta Norton saiu das sombras, olhou para a porta fechada e disse:

- Eu não mereço isso! – ironizou, deixando um quase sorriso sair de seus lábios. – Só me faltava mais essa agora! – Disse saindo pela mesma porta.

Acordou assustado. Pode perceber que ela ainda estava com ele dormindo. Seu semblante estava mais harmônico, menos sofrido de quando ela desmaiou. Tirou-a do seu colo e a acomodou no chão. Transfigurou sua capa em um cobertor e uma peça de metal num travesseiro. Olhou-a mais uma última vez e a deixou. Sua missão tinha sido atrasada, mas continuaria. Não seria uma garota a colocar tudo a perder. Pensou. A diversão vem depois das obrigações.

Norton seguiu para a sala de Dumbledore deixando-a ali totalmente desprotegida. Ao se deparar com as estátuas retirou sua varinha e a mostrou.

- Deixem-me passar! – ordenou.

A estátua se movimentou e olhou para o professor, dizendo:

- Quem pode passar sem senha aqui é, somente, o dono desta sala, e aquele que ele permitiu!

- Eu tenho a permissão! Aqui está! – Estendeu então o braço, passou sua varinha numa cicatriz próximo ao pulso, fazendo a cicatriz sangrar.

A estátua então permitiu a passagem de Norton. Ao entrar na sala pode ver a mesa grande numa parte elevada da sala, quadros, livros, objetos mágicos, uma luneta. Norton respirou aliviado.

- Pensei que iria demorar a vir até aqui! – a voz vinha de trás de Norton que se virou com a varinha em pulso.

- Que susto Alvo! Sabe que não sou acostumado a conversar com quadros. Mas sim, demorei a vir devido a alguns assuntos pendentes. Minhas desculpas. Não sabia que me esperava tão cedo. Talvez teria me apressado mais.

- Meu jovem, às vezes a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Mas o que importa é que está aqui. Teve algum problema em entra?

- Não, nenhum. Fiz o que você me pediu.

- Certo, certo. E então, gostando de sua posição aqui?

- Você está brincando comigo, Alvo, não está?

- Não meu jovem! Você esperava algo mais do que tem agora, principalmente depois do que aconteceu comigo. Eles não dariam a você, um jovem professor e pouco conhecido entre os professores daqui, a vaga de professor de magia contra as artes das trevas, mesmo você sendo um dos melhores que já conheci em minha vida. Simplesmente por que não sabem muita coisa de você.

- Pensei que eles abaixariam a guarda.

- Minerva está muito atenta, mas não percebeu o que fizemos. E se você continuar assim, ninguém vai perceber nada.

- Assim espero.

- Espere. Há algo te preocupando. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Alvo. Lá vem você querendo saber algo que não aconteceu.

- Agora que você me respondeu que aconteceu algo, por que te conheço muito bem, me fale.

Norton olhou com quase ódio mortal para o quadro do velho diretor.

- Já disse, não foi nada! – disse enfático. Dando as costas pro quadro. – Por que quer se meter em algo que não existe. Parece que não perdeu sua antiga mania de atazanar a vida alheia.

- Não perdi minhas principais qualidades, principalmente a de reconhecer em você que algo te preocupa ou te faz sofrer. Vamos, fale o que aconteceu?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe? – Norton se virou para o quadro.

- Sei. Mas quero ouvir de você.

- Eu perdi a noção do que fazia e do por que estava lá, só isso. Está tudo resolvido. Ela está a salvo e bem, e isso vai se perder no fundo das minhas memórias. Pronto.

O velho do quadro deu uma risada daquela, deixando o professor estático, e com muita raiva.

- Você não muda mesmo meu filho!

- Do que está rindo? Não disse nada que viesse a fazê-lo rir, Alvo.

- Ela remexeu algo ai dentro não foi?

- Ela não fez nada. Só desmaiou.

- Sei que você não é homem de perder a compostura tão fácil, e ainda por cima com uma aluna. Mas saiba que ela não é qualquer uma. Nós conversamos muito da última vez que ela passou por aqui. Ela será uma grande bruxa, uma das melhores que já vi! Veja bem o que você vai fazer.

- E o que eu tenho haver com o que você acha dela, Alvo? Ela é uma menina chata que tá crescendo. Que tem um namorado cretino, que ela não ama. Um amigo besta que pensa que é Deus. Ela tá bem servida. Não precisa de mim pra piorar a situação.

- E quem disse que ela quer você pra piorar a situação dela?

- Do que você está falando, Alvo?

- Eu mostrei a ela algumas lembranças que te ajudarão com Harry e os outros.

- Eu não acredito que você falou a ela de Severo Snape.

- Ela é esperta, inteligente, sábia e tem um coração maior do que você imagina.

- E do que isso me adianta. Ela não pode provar nada e não pode saber quem realmente eu sou. Isso só vai atrapalha as coisas. Por que você tinha que mostrar aquilo pra ela.

- Por que, Severo Snape é o responsável pela minha morte. Você sabe do que estou falando. Tenho que trazer a verdade a tona. Está chegando a hora de todos saberem a verdade sobre mim, sobre você, sobre Harry, sobre Tom. Tudo tem que ser revelado. Só assim teremos chances reais dessa guerra acabar.

Norton se calou com as palavras de Dumbledore. Sabia que a verdade poderia ser dolorosa mas tinha que surgir.

- Então, vai usar a Srta Granger como me usa?

- Sabe que nunca o usei, precisei de você e ainda preciso. Assim será com Hermione, se ela quiser. Mas preciso que mantenha seu disfarce, está muito cedo pra ela saber a verdade. Só te peço que não faça nada do que você possa se arrepender.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Eu já vi este olhar antes, meu jovem, e eu não erro. Apenas cuide para que você e a srta Granger possam trabalhar em paz.

- Realmente, Alvo, você é um velho louco mesmo.

- A loucura, meu jovem, só é real dependendo do ângulo por onde você a vê!

- Então tenho que ficar perto da sabe-tudo. Não posso falar nada. E tenho que ajudar ela e o resto do povo a acabar com você-sabe-quem. Muito bom, Alvo! Não quer mais nada? - Disse ironizando todas a palavras. Resolveu que tinha que ir, já estava tarde. – Até mais! Sabe como me chamar de novo? – Disse de costa para o quadro.

- Sim, eu sei! Descanse. Me avise se alguma coisa mudar nos planos de Tom. Ou nos seus!

Norton saiu fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- Jovem! Não deixe isso passar novamente. – Disse o quadro.

Hermione acordou assustada. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu ninguém. Respirou fundo. Começou a relembrar de tudo. De Ron usando de força com ela, do professor Norton tirando-o de cima dela. Dele colocando uma capa em seus ombros, da visão ficando embaçada...Sim havia desmaiado. Mas onde será que ele estava?

Se levantou, conseguindo ficar firme sob suas pernas. Viu que sua blusa estava rasgada, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, a roupa amarrotada. A capa não estava sobre seus ombros e sim uma coberta. Viu que não havia motivo pra ela estar ali. O professor não a levou a enfermaria e nem a levou para outro lugar. Não conseguia pensar os motivos do porque daquilo. Resolveu voltar pro dormitório. Queria tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e dormir. Ia pensar em tudo depois. E foi o que fez.

Andando pelo corredor escutou passos e tentou se esconder, eles vinham em sua direção. Encolhida num canto pode ver um homem alto andando na direção da sala onde ela estava. Seu coração acelerou. Resolveu acompanhá-lo, escondida para ter a certeza de quem era. Sem sair das sombras ela pode ver o professor Norton ir até o local onde ela havia estado. Ele se agachou. Ficou alguns segundos e foi para a varanda. O que será que ele queria? Pensou Mione. Tomou coragem e saiu das sombras, caminhando na direção de Norton.

(Música sunburn – Muse)

Percebeu que não estava mais só. Tentou sentir quem vinha em sua direção e não conseguiu acreditar no que seus sentidos lhe mostravam. Não podia acontecer duas vezes na mesma noite.

- O que faz aqui, novamente, srta. Granger? – questionou a voz atrás de si. – Sabes muito bem que não se pode ficar vagando pela escola neste horário. Mesmo que você seja a monitora-chefe. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu nesta mesma sala, não acha? – Ainda estava de costas pra garota.

- Eu vi que alguém vinha pra cá e me escondi. Quando vi que era o senhor, vim para entregar a coberta que deixou sobre mim, e agradecer pelo que fez. – Disse retirando dos ombros a coberta e estendendo para que ele a pegasse.

- Você se acha muito esperta, não é mesmo, srta Granger! Não acha que deveria voltar para o seu canto ao em vez de vir aqui e ficar chorosa querendo agradecer por algo que eu devia ter deixado acontecer para a srta aprender que nenhuma sabe-tudo está livre das coisas horríveis do mundo. Me faça um favor e um a srta também, não se humilhe a esse ponto, vá. – Aquela palavras assustaram-no. Não queria falar aquilo, mas se viu obrigado quando a olhou toda fragilizada. Tinha que fazê-la crescer se quisesse ver o final da guerra.

- Se isso foi pra me ofender professor,...- Viu ele andar e se apoiar na parede ao seu lado. -...Eu vou ser bem sincera. Cansei de me preocupar com ofensas sobre a minha pessoa, minha origem, ou qualquer coisa que possam falar de mim. Simplesmente não vou dar mais ouvido a essas babaquices. Desculpe-me se pareceu que eu quis me humilhar, mas as pessoas normais agradecem pela boas atitudes uma das outras.

- Quem você pensa que é, garota estúpida, para falar nesse tom comigo, hein? – saindo do apoio da parede, segurando agora os dois braços de Hermione. – você não passa de uma...- Os olhos de Norton se perderam quando pode observa o que estava a sua frente. Hermione tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que poderia existir. As lágrimas caiam por seu rosto deliberadamente. Não conseguia mais falar. A realidade do sonho veio a sua mente. Não pode ser. Não assim. Não com ela. Respirou fundo. Não queria Hermione metida em sua vida, principalmente na forma de um relacionamento. Mas o rosto dela próximo ao seu o estava deixando louco. A beleza do olhar, mesmo triste o perturbava. Não podia deixar que ela percebesse tudo. Percebeu que a segurava com força demais e a soltou. Parecia que havia se desequilibrado e quase caiu após ele a ter soltado. A única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi... – Maldição, Granger!

Na verdade, Norton a soltou com um empurrão. Não queria que ela chegasse tão perto dele. Não podia acontecer o que sua imaginação criava, o que havia sonhado, não acreditava nessa coisas. Para ele aquilo era um problema, e não uma coisa boa, algo que fizesse bem aos dois.

Ela não sabia o por que da grosseria dele. Ela não havia feito nada para deixá-lo bravo. Estava triste por pensar que ele seria uma pessoa com coração bom, principalmente por a te defendido de Ron. Estava confusa. Ficou olhando para ele. Lembrou dos vários dias que ficou a olhá-lo nas aulas, nas refeições. Ele também a olhava e não com aquele olhar de ódio ou de desprezo, mas algo que fazia se sentir acolhida, até mesmo querida por ele. Só podia ser coisas de sua imaginação jovem. Aquele homem não poderia olhar para ela com desejo ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Não quero vê-la andando mais por esse lugar fora do horário de sua ronda noturna, está me ouvindo Granger! Muito menos namorando ou fazendo qualquer coisa que seja proibido nesta escola. Você me ouviu bem, não é?– ele estava quase gritando, mas não olhava pra ela.

- Sim senhor, Professor Norton. – disse segurando as lágrimas e evitando qualquer tremor na voz. - Não o perturbarei mais, professor, com sua licença. – disse saindo em direção à porta.

Antes que Hermione alcançasse o vão da porta, ele a segurou novamente por um dos braços, puxou-a para perto de si. Sabia o que o movia a fazer aquilo. Não queria deixá-la partir pensando que era um miserável filho-da-mãe, sem coração, ou alguma coisa parecida com isso. Dumbledore disse que eles precisavam estar juntos. E para isso acontecer tinha que ter a confiança dela. Isso era o que importava. Respirou fundo. Segurou o rosto de Hermione com uma das mãos. A olhou diretamente nos olhos, que demonstravam surpresa com a iniciativa dele. Estava assustada. Se aproximou de seu rosto. Tomou sua boca com todo o desejo que o consumia naquele momento. Sabia o que estava fazendo era um erro, mas tinha que ser feito. Pode sentir que ela tentava sair de seu abraço, mas isso o fez aprofundar o beijo e a trazer para mais próximo dele. Sentiu que ela se deixou ficar, e assim cedeu aos desejos da boca de Norton. Ele segurava sua nuca e ela se deixava ficar, passando uma de suas mãos no pescoço dele seguindo para o rosto. Hermione era sua, ali, naqueles poucos minutos, era somente sua, exatamente como no sonho, ali estava sua nova realidade, não tão desejada, mas que seria bem aproveitada.

Depois com movimentos mais suaves e delicados, Norton foi se separando da boca que o tinha deixando louco há alguns minutos. Sabia que havia plantado uma confusão na cabeça da jovem em seus braços. E ele sabia como iria trabalhar com isso. Mas o beijo o havia modificado. Se percebeu acariciando os cabelos de Hermione e fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto. Observou cada reação dela ao seu toque e ficou surpreso por ela não rejeitá-lo. Seus olhos fechados deixavam seu rosto tão tranqüilo ou até mais do que quando ela desmaiou em seus braços. Ele então a chamou: - Srta Granger!

Hermione então abriu seus olhos. Não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer com ela. Ela se via abraçada a seu professor, o qual havia acabado de beijar. Respirou fundo e o olhou. Escutar sua voz a chamando fora um susto. Percebeu que aquele olhar duro e insensível estava longe. Ali estava apenas um homem, aparentemente preocupado.

- Srta, você está bem. Me desculpe por isso. – Ele já se afastava dela.

- Não faça isso agora, por favor. Deixe-me ficar aqui só mais um pouco, não me deixe assim. – fechou os olhos novamente.

- É melhor não, srta. Eu me excedi, srta Granger. Não há perdão para isso. – disse saindo do abraço e ficando de costas para ela. - Isso foi um erro da minha parte. Isso não se repetirá mais, ouviu, nunca mais! Peço desculpas pelas minhas reações. – estava falando rápido e quase gaguejando. – Isso foi imperdoável da minha parte. Extremamente indelicado.

- Eu, eu te entendo. Mas para mim não foi erro algum, aconteceu, e eu acho que esperava por isso. Queria saber se o que acontecia entre nós dois, se o nosso olhar, poderia ser algo mais do que frutos da minha imaginação. E é real. Senão você jamais iria me beijar desse jeito. Não ia forçar alguma coisa, mais iria esperar. Sim eu estou surpresa pela reação que tivemos, mas eu permiti, não foi. Não há o que perdoar.

- Você acha que eu planejei tudo isso?

- Não. De jeito nenhum e não tinha como.

Tinha que jogar com ela. Não poderia mostrar sentimentos. O beijo fora suficiente.

- Acho melhor a senhorita parar por ai. Não sou um homem fraco que se deixa levar por sentimentos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não sou também um aproveitador de alunas. Você foi a primeira que beijei e será a última. Mas não posso deixá-la com esse tipo de memória. É muito fácil uma criança como você ficar imaginando coisas... Sou mais velho que você, e além do mais, posso fazê-la esquecer de tudo isso rapidinho. O que vou fazer será melhor para os dois – Então pegou sua varinha e a deixou a mostra. – Não irá sentir nada, Srta, e também não lembrará de nada. Assim vai ser melhor.

- Se é isso que você quer, então, faça! – disse dando alguns passos em direção a Norton. – Eu não tenho medo do que você possa apagar da minha mente. Mas sei que eu não sairei é da sua. Outra coisa, não sou mais criança, como você pode perceber. E se foi tão horrível, apague a sua memória também.

- Não brinque com fogo, garota!

- É você que parece que quer brincar!

- O que você quer de mim?

- A mesma coisa que você.

- E seria...?

- Ver no que isso vai dar.

- E arriscar ver minha linda cabecinha a prêmio pelo Ministério?

- Não sou tola, isso é uma coisa pessoal e não um circo! Não vejo a necessidade de ninguém mais saber. Como você mesmo disse, não vai mais acontecer.

- Exatamente. Mas o que a srta quer dizer no que isso vai dar?

- Não sei, por isso quero ver. Não vou dizer que foi ruim, mas foi algo novo pra mim, e com certeza pra você também.

- Pro senhor, você quer dizer?

- Sim, pro senhor também. – Enfatizou. – E pelo que li, a obliviação causa desconforto, dores de cabeça e confusão metal por dias. E isso, eu não preciso mais. Por favor, não faça isso. Mas se acha necessário, faça logo. Não estou a fim de ser mais marionete de ninguém. – Disse com voz de chateação.

- Você me convenceu, srta Granger. Mas espero que não pense que estou apaixonado ou qualquer coisa fantasiosa do tipo. Quero poder confiar na srta.

- E poderá, professor.

- Agora volte pro seu dormitório. Já está de madrugada.

Ele a levou até a porta. - Não quero vê-la neste horário novamente pelos corredores.

- Vou tentar. – disse com um sorriso e saiu.

- E eu vou está atento, srta. Agora, vamos ver o que Alvo tem preparado pra nos dois. E se bem o conheço, boa coisa não é. – disse dando meia volta e indo em direção oposta a de Hermione.


	14. Mudanças de hábitos

Queridos e sofredores leitores:

É com muito carinho e com uma vergonha imensa que trago esse novo cap pra vc´s. Sei que demorei muito, mas crise de criatividade misturada com crise de trabalho causam atrasos desse tipo, pelo menos pra mim. Infelizmente não quis esperar a betagem da Cris, mas quando ela o fizer eu atualizo o cap. Espero que vc´s tenham se situado bem no cap 13, pois daqui pra frente devo movimentar a fic. Estou ouvindo muitas músicas para situar e criar algumas coisas, por isso devo colocar os nomes das músicas e dos interpletes pra vc´s escutarem, assim vão poder ter uma noção do que eu senti aos escrever algumas coisas, como eu fiz na parte do beijo entre Hermione e Norton, com a música sunburn do Muse. Espero que apreciem esse cap. mas já vou avisando que é um cap de trasição. beijinhos. Obrigada a quem mandou as únicas três reviews. Podem comentar mais, eu deixo!!!!!

Capitulo 14 – Mudanças de hábitos

Liane chegou à sala precisa. Eram exatamente 22:00hs. Sabia que não devia estar ali, mas o seu encontro com Harry e a ansiedade que havia dentro de si a tinham levado para lá. Tudo estava diferente. Sua vida antes de conhecer Harry, antes de voltar para Londres era tão simples, tão nostálgica. Agora era namorada, amiga, irmã, filha. Tinha ficado longe da família por tanto tempo que tinha se esquecido como era conviver com as pessoas que tanto amava. Tantos sentimentos novos, até seus poderes mágicos estavam mudados. Estava conhecendo mais de si própria. E era isso que ela estava fazendo ali. Precisava de Harry. Ele a deixava livre. A entendia e a escutava. Era a primeira pessoa com que ela se abria totalmente. Poderiam falar sobre tudo.

A sala estava praticamente vazia, tinha apenas um sofá próximo a janela. Sentou-se, dobrando os pés em frente do corpo. Num baque, Harry entrou na sala a assustando.

- Me desculpe. Não queria que me vissem, por isso entrei depressa. – Foi na direção da namorada, dando um leve beijo e sentando ao seu lado. – Te assustei muito? E ai, como você está? Demorei muito?

- Quase nada. Estava com saudade! – Disse se encostando no ombro de Harry. – Algum problema? Lupin brigou com você?

- Não. Não foi nada demais. Só que o Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore, ajudou a salvar minha vida, de novo! O Sírius veio me ver e me contou que aquele cretino quis me ajudar! Você acredita nisso!

- Pêra aí. Comece de novo! Que história é essa? E o que o Sírius veio fazer aqui? Isso não é perigoso já que ninguém sabe que ele tá vivo?

- Exatamente! Sabe, ele me falou tanta coisa, entre elas me mostrou suas memórias sobre esse anel. Li, eu tô tão confuso.

- Mas o que ele falou sobre o Snape que te deixou tão zangado e confuso? E o que tem esse anel que ele te deu?

- Ele disse que o Snape, que o maldito conseguiu trazer o anel pra mim. Que graças à boa vontade dele eu estou vivo e mais protegido do que antes. Tudo por que um louco de um dragão achou que ele era melhor que o Sírius. E olha que engraçado, a única pessoa que poderia pegar o anel era uma pessoa que já tivesse amado antes. Eu juro que não entendi isso? Como um assassino pode ter amado mais que o meu padrinho?

- Eu também não tenho resposta pra isso, Harry. Mas que dragão é esse?

- Do que eu entendi dessa história maluca, ele é, foi, sei lá, o protetor da minha família. Desde o tempo que Merlin ainda estava vivo.

- Mas como ele protegia a sua família se nem você sabia da existência dele?

- Como eu nunca soube muito da minha família, e só comecei a saber esse ano depois que fui pra casa dos meus pais, realmente não tinha como descobrir tudo. Mas eu acho que tem mais coisa ainda. Uma das coisas que não entendo e por que como o Snape, que mata uma pessoa como Alvo Dumbledore, me ajuda com esse anel, faz com que o meu padrinho confie nele de alguma forma, continua sendo um dos comensais do Voldemort? Ou ele continua do lado da Ordem como espião ou tá querendo algo em troca pro chefinho dele.

- E agora? O que é que você acha que devemos fazer? Nossas pesquisas não vão muito bem. Não encontramos muitas coisas. Temos que saber ainda quais são as outras horcruxes, onde elas podem estar e como vamos destruí-las. E agora temos que pensar no Snape também. Temos que saber o que fazer em relação a ele quando o encontramos. Se vamos acreditar que ele é um dos mocinhos ou é um bandidão.

- Sim eu sei. Mas tem umas coisas que não saem da minha cabeça. Eu não sei bem o porque, mas tenho que parar e pensar, tentar entender pra que esse anel veio pras minhas mãos. E por que o dragão deixou bem claro pro Sírius que eu tenho que crescer, que eu tenho que me conhecer mais? Ele disse que realmente sou descendente de Merlin. E eu posso confirmar isso pelas visões que eu tive aquela vez lá em casa, lembra? Quando você e o Lupin me encontraram quase morto lá em casa?

- Sim, claro que me lembro! Mas você não tinha comentado muito sobre aquilo. Parecia que você queria que ...

- Queria que não fosse verdade. As visões com meus pais me mostravam que minha mãe havia descoberto sobre a nossa descendência, sobre Merlin, sobre o anel dele e que ela não sabia onde estava. Aquilo ainda tá muito confuso na minha cabeça, mas que eu tenho um pouquinho do sangue de Merlin, isso eu acho que tenho sim!

- Mas Harry, você acha que esse dragão, esse anel, Snape e até o próprio Voldemort estão ligados a alguma coisa, não é? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então, temos que raciocinar em cima disso daqui pra frente. Quem sabe ai, achamos o que pode ajudar a destruir Voldemort e todo o mal que ele vem construindo de novo.

- Boa idéia. – Harry então percebeu que havia algo errado com Liane. Via tristeza em seus olhos. Já vinha percebendo que algo estava mexendo com ela já há alguns dias. Mudou toda a conversa. O que a preocupava também deveria ser uma preocupação dele.

- Li, não fique brava com o que eu vou perguntar, mas tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você? Parece triste, incomodada com alguma coisa. Quer conversar? – Harry se virou para sua namorada. Ela abaixou o olhar. Ele pegou seu queixo com os dedos e levantou, fazendo ela olhar para o verde de seus olhos. – Você só quer que eu fique aqui contigo, esperando você falar alguma coisa ou quer abrir o jogo? Eu sei que você não tá bem.

Aquilo não a surpreendeu, sabia que ele iria perceber. Achou melhor partilhar seus pensamentos e dúvidas. - Harry, eu nem sei o que é, de verdade! Me sinto mudada. Eu sinto que há algo de errado, mas nem sei o que pode ser. Depois daquele dia com você na sua casa, depois que vimos a minha marca de nascença naquele livro, dizendo que eu posso ser uma inominável, a gente sentindo umas coisas diferentes em relação a outro – Harry riu. – Pára, seu bobo! Você sabe do que eu tô falando, que eu e você sentimos os sentimentos, pensamentos um do outro, essas coisas. Não o que essa sua mente poluída fica maquinando. – Disse dando uns tapinhas em Harry.

- Eu acho é que nascemos um para o outro. Assim fica mais fácil pra eu saber quando você estiver em tpm ou magoada, triste, ou pegando fogo de amor por mim. – Disse dando um selinho em Liane.

- Ninguém merece você, Harry Potter!

- Ninguém, só você!

- Tem certeza? Acho que você pode estar errado? Acho que eu mereço coisa melhor!

- Eu sou o que existe de melhor! E sou todo seu. Mas, se você acha que é pouca coisa, pode deixar que eu vou dar uma voltinha lá na corvinal ou quem sabe, eu chame a Gina, de novo, pra sair. O que você acha? – Disse fazendo movimento de sair do sofá onde estavam.

Liane o puxou pela roupa, fazendo com que ele caísse quase chapado em seu colo. Ambos se mediram com os olhares. Ele percebeu o quanto o sorriso dela era enigmático e que o enfeitiçava. Diferente de Gina e Chon, Liane pertencia a ele, ao seu coração, a sua mente, poderia ser muito cedo, mas ela o completava. Liane viu a verdade dos sentimentos de Harry através de seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele era seu 1° e único amor, disso ela, naquele momento ela tinha certeza. Não se escutou mais palavras, apenas os sons de beijos, risadas, e com o passar do tempo um silêncio.

Ambos não queriam esquecer os problemas, mas eram poucos os momentos que sobravam somente para eles.

- Mas voltando, Liane. – Disse saindo do colo da namorada e a olhando com mais seriedade. - Deve ser difícil pra você, é coisa nova o tempo inteiro, mas fique tranqüila. Eu estou aqui, nossos amigos também, o Lupin pode ajudar assim como a Tonks. Você não está sozinha. Tem seus pais também, que mesmo longe, lá em Londres, estão prontos pra qualquer coisa que você precisar. Isso eu tenho certeza!

- Eu sei. Mas é uma coisa que acho que vai passar com o tempo. Há coisas maiores pra nos preocupar do que essas frescuras minhas e... – Harry a cortou.

- Não são frescuras Li, é sua vida, e ela é importante pra você e pra mim. Não pense que eu só fico pensando em Voldemort. Eu até que poderia fazer isso antes de te conhecer, mas agora não é assim. Você está me dando forças que eu nem imaginei que teria depois da morte do diretor. Eu só pensava em me vingar pela morte dos meus pais e pela morte dele. Você está me fazendo ver que a minha luta não pode ser voltada para o ódio, mas sim para a vida E é por isso que eu vou lutar, por você e pela vida que eu quero ter contigo depois disso tudo. - Disse isso, a beijando apaixonadamente logo depois. E aos sussurros disse em seu ouvido: - Você está me fazendo ficar apaixonado por você, moçinha!

- E eu por você, Potter.

Hermione quase não dormira. Ficara pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido, mas principalmente em porque Ron a atacara daquele jeito agressivo, sem se importar com o que ela queria, e por que o professor Norton havia se comportado daquela maneira. E por que ela própria tinha se comportado de maneiras diferentes com os dois. Dois beijos, duas pessoas, medo e doçura, mágoa e carência, será que estava sentindo tudo aquilo? Que confusão!

Levantou mais cedo do que o normal. Seus pensamentos continuavam a mil por hora. Tentava raciocinar, encontrar respostas, queria entender e não conseguia. Resolveu que não pensaria mais, principalmente em relação ao seu professor. Aquilo havia passado dos limites, e não seria ela que iria burlar as regras, ela não era mulher disso. Resolveu também que iria se afastar por um tempo de Ron. Se caso ele viesse falar com ela,... – "que não fosse hoje, por Merlin", pensou -... Ai resolvemos como vamos ficar e se vamos ficar juntos. Mas não agora! – Vou tomar café! Sim, é isso que eu preciso de um bom café!

No dia seguinte da noite movimentada, o castelo não mostrou sinais do que havia ocorrido. Quer dizer, quase não mostrou. Ao olhar para a mesa dos professores, durante o café da manhã, Hermione viu somente Sprout, Lupin e Tonks. Também não queria encontrá-lo, estava envergonhada, mas vê-lo depois de ser beijada era algo que ela própria não havia planejado, não sabia como se comportaria frente a frente com seu salvador e novo algoz. Admitia que fora um pouquinho espevitada, até meio saidinha demais para tentar convencê-lo a não ser obliviada. Não queria esquecer o que foi aquele beijo. Nem o próprio Ron e nem mesmo Victor Krum a haviam beijado com tanta emoção. Ela sentiu-se consumida, como se ele a quisesse dentro dele.

Então a razão veio à mente de Hermione quando ela o viu entrar no salão principal. Sua túnica azul balançava com seu andar rápido e seguro. Ela esperou que ele a olhasse, fizesse qualquer sinal com a cabeça ou com o olhar, mas não o fez, passando direto e indo sentar-se na última cadeira da mesa dos professores. Infelizmente Lupin percebera ambas das atitudes, mas resolvera que não iria comentar e nem o chamaria para sentar mais próximo dos outros ocupantes da mesa. Não entendeu a atitude da aluna, mas tinha algo ali que estava errado. Seu sexto sentido lhe indicava isso. Iria ficar de olho nos dois, principalmente nele.

Hermione não perguntou e nem se alterou, pelo menos pó fora. Como não teria aulas com ele durante o dia, preferiu não ficar ali sonhando com coisas que vinham a sua mente e que possivelmente não iriam acontecer. Foi então para a biblioteca. Ler sempre fora para ela um modo de a acalmar e fazê-la sentir-se útil. Era lendo que conseguia pensar melhor, onde sua mente encontrava as respostas para a maioria de suas indagações.

Durante a saída de Hermione um par de olhos verdes a seguira até sua saída do salão. Um meio-sorriso ficou marcado em seus lábios. Ele imaginava que sua atitude causaria esse efeito. Sabia que para feri-la só bastaria o desprezo, a indiferença, o silêncio. Tinha que a afastar dele, mas em sua mente ecoava a voz de Alvo; ele sabia, de alguma forma, que aquela garota poderia ajudá-lo. Nunca tivera alguma espécie de parceiro, nunca estaria preparado para um. Mas, novamente, pelo bem da grande maioria e pela quase ordem que Alvo Dumbledore lhe dera, ele se deixaria aproximar. Afinal de contas, pensou, aquela sabe-tudo imprestável poderia ser uma boa companhia, já que não tinha uma conversa decente com alguém, fazia já alguns meses. E pelo que pode observar na noite anterior, teria que usar não só seu charme, mas astúcia, paciência e principalmente um pouco de verdade no seu "novo" relacionamento.

Pouco depois chegaram ao grande salão: Liane e Eric indo para a mesa da sonserina e Harry, Ron e Gina, que se dirigirão a mesa da grifinória. Harry e Gina vinham conversando normalmente. Já haviam feito as pazes, não discutiam como antes, pois ambos já haviam percebido o que era todo aquele sentimento mútuo: amor entre irmãos. Harry percebera que a ruivinha andava mais animada e menos brava, fazendo-o feliz tanto por reconquistar a amizade quanto por vê-la seguir sua vida sem ele.

Ron estava quieto e vinha caminhando com os dois a sua frente, como se ele mesmo não estivesse ali, todo cabisbaixo e silencioso, permanecendo assim durante todo o tempo. Naquela noite não havia conseguido dormir direito, sua consciência o incomodava. Havia percebido tarde demais o que quase fizera a Hermione. Imaginava o que ela estava pensando sobre tudo, sobre ele. Não queria perde sua Hermione, ele a amava, precisava dela, mas sabia que a tinha ferido não só no corpo, mas em seu orgulho, em sua feminilidade, em sua alma, em seu coração. Ele a queria tanto, queria que eles fossem mais próximos, mais ligados, não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém, não conseguia se fazer próximo, dar a atenção que muitas vezes ele mesmo cobrava. Eles precisariam conversar, o mais rápido possível, tinha que tentar recuperar a confiança de sua namorada a todo custo. Quando deu por si, viu que Gina, Harry, Neville e outros grifinórios o olhavam estranhamente.

Ei por que estão me olhando com essas caras? – questionou.

Nada! – Falaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo, virando cada um pra um lado.

Andem, falem por que estavam me olhando? Tô com alguma coisa na cabeça?

Gina tomou a frente.

Maninho, estávamos conversando quando escutamos você resmungar alguma coisa. Você estava todo quietinho ai, você nem mexeu na comida e ficou falando sozinho coisas nada haver, que ninguém tava entendendo. Isso chama a atenção, não acha? – Explicou Gina. – Ficamos olhando pra ver se entendíamos alguma coisa.

Eu,... Eu estava falando sozinho? – Droga! Pensou – Vocês estão escutando coisas. Eu,... Eu não falei nada!

O Ron, cara, desculpe, mas você estava falando sim! – afirmou Harry meio sem jeito.

Parem de me encherem o saco e me deixem quieto! Eu não estava falando sozinho coisa nenhuma! – esbravejou.

Cara, eu não sei como a Mione te atura com esse mal-humor repentino. Ah, e por falar na Mi, onde é que ela está?

Escutar o nome de Hermione gelou o sangue que corria nas veias de Ron. Aquilo fora uma pancada. Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, não sabiam de Mione, não sabiam o que ele havia feito a ela. Somente em ouvir o nome da namorada tudo voltou a sua mente. Não queria que ninguém soubesse do que havia ocorrido naquela noite. Já bastava de ter sido pego pelo professor Norton. Aquilo já era vergonha suficiente para a vida inteira. Mas não sabia o que dizer, principalmente para a irmã e para seu melhor amigo. Levantou-se e saiu do salão a passos largos e sem direção. Tinha que sair dali se quisesse manter tudo como estava.

Hei, Ron, peraí cara. – Tentou Harry, vendo o amigo sair, basicamente fugir da mesa.

Harry, o que é que foi isso aqui? – Questionou Gina, abobalhada com a cena.

E eu é que sei!

E, cadê a Mione? Ela deve saber o que aconteceu?

Eu não a vi hoje, Gina! Não a vejo desde ontem!

Eu sinto que ela deve saber o que aconteceu. Lembra que eles saíram pra conversar.

Não eu não estava lá, tava conversando com o meu padrinho.

Ah é!Não sabia que ele tinha vindo até aqui. Mas deixa pra lá. Acho que vou perguntar pra ela o que aconteceu. O que você acha?

Não sei! Se eles brigaram, ela não vai falar. Se ela brigou com ele, ela vai falar demais; se ele brigou com ela, ai ela só vai falar com você ou com a Liane, isso se ela não falar nada em hipótese nenhuma.

Pode ser. Vocês têm aula de que agora?

Runas, e vocês?

Nós temos feitiços.

E daí, o que vamos fazer?

Vamos fazer o que, hein? – Falou Liane e Eric, que chegaram por detrás dos dois. – O que é que vocês dois planejam fazer sem a gente? – Falou Liane de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Nós não vamos aprontar nada. – Falou séria Gina.

Nós queremos saber o que aconteceu com o Ron, ele tá estranho. Mas, por acaso, um de vocês dois viu a Mione hoje?

Eu não. – Respondeu Liane.

Eu a vi indo pra biblioteca um pouco mais cedo. – Falou Eric.

E como ela estava? – Perguntou Gina. – Você percebeu se ela estava estranha, se tinha alguma coisa de errado?

Weasley, ela já é estranha! – Gina e Harry fizeram cara feia. - E eu não ia ficar reparando se tinha algo de errado. Só que ela não estava carregando nada. A Granger vive levando livros de um lado pro outro.

Muito estranho. Ela tomou café mais cedo que a gente ou nem comeu nada. O que será que está acontecendo com esses dois? – Falou Liane.

Vocês acham que aqueles dois brigaram? – Questionou Eric. – Não acredito que pedi mais uma briga! – Brincou.

Não sabemos o que está acontecendo com eles, e se está acontecendo algo. Sei lá, mas pro Ron está do jeito que está, boa coisa não é. E outra, a Mione sabe esconder o jogo como ninguém. Se ela não quiser falar, não tem quem a faça! – Disse Gina.

E o que tem demais os dois brigarem. Eles vivem brigando e logo depois estão cheios de carinhos e beijinhos. – Ironizou Eric.

Mas nunca parariam de falar com a gente ou de se falar. – Disse Liane.

E nem deixariam de comer. – Falou Harry.

Eu acho que vocês estão dando importância demais para uma coisa pequena, como briga de namorados. - Inquiriu Eric.

Mas se você pensasse, Eric, saberia que não se pode sair brigando ou perder parceiros, amigos ou qualquer pessoa durante uma guerra. Isso te enfraquece e deixa todos desprotegidos.

Sabe, Potter, você tinha que pensar assim também com os seus inimigos. – Disse Eric com um meio-sorriso. – Como diz um ditado popular trouxa: "Mantenha seus amigos próximos, e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda".

Eu jamais vou ficar próximo a ninguém que esteja do lado de Voldemort. – Disse Harry num quase unisonoro grito, fazendo todos do salão olharem na direção do grupo.

- Hei vocês dois! – tocou Liane no ombro dos dois. – Não precisam de mais nada pra chamar a atenção, viu. Por isso, pare com isso a-go-ra! Estão me ouvindo? Gina, leve, por favor, o Eric daqui. Ele já acabou o café-da-manhã. E pode deixar que eu me entendo com o senhor "certinho" aqui. Vai.

Gina, mais do que rápido, puxou Eric pelo braço, levando-o para fora do salão. Liane dando uma risada sem graça fez com que Harry se sentasse quase que empurrado.

- Harry você pirou! Como que você fala o nome daquele monstro no meio de todo mundo assim, sem pensar! Estamos, como você mesmo disse, em guerra com ele e não precisamos mais assustar ninguém, pois ele mesmo já faz isso sozinho, e melhor que você. E por que você ficou todo raivoso com o que o Eric te disse. Foi verdade. Outra coisa, ele não falou pra você se unir a Voldemort – disse quase num sussurro. – Mas que temos que estar mais vigilantes do que antes. – Então respirou fundo. Sabia que tinha falado um pouco demais.

Mais Liane... – tentou Harry.

Não tem mais nada, Harry Potter! O Eric pode tá certo. Uma briguinha de namorados não mata. Vamos ver o que aconteceu primeiro depois pensamos em coisas piores. Bem. Tá mais calmo agora? – Questionou o namorado, passando a palma da mão na face direita, recebendo um "sim" como resposta. – Então vamos! Não vamos perder aula à toa.

Li, isso não é coisa à toa. São meus amigos. E eu não quero desunião entre a gente, muito menos agora.

Eu sei meu bem, mais não podemos nos meter assim, sem saber o que tá rolando, podemos atrapalhar em vez de ajudar. Você vê se consegue alguma coisa com o Ronald e eu vejo com a Mione, tá bem assim?

Tá. Mas pára de dá trela pro Eric. Ele tá começando a por as asinhas de fora, e as garras também. Por mais que você goste e confie nele, sabemos muito pouco. Temos que ter cuidado com ele.

Você nunca foi muito com a cara dele, não é?

Sempre acho que ele tá escondendo algo de nós. Ele escuta muito e fala pouco para um sonserino. Tem algo nele que eu não gosto.

O que eu posso te dizer e que ele é um bom amigo, mesmo com esse humor de cão. Sinto que posso confiar nele, não sei por que, mas ele é diferente.

Mas olhos abertos viu. E nem chegue muito perto dele, você é minha. – Disse abraçando de lado a namorada.

Seu bobo, desse medo você não morre.

Gina e Eric seguiram em direção ao lado norte do castelo. Eric não agüentou mais ser puxado pela grifinória e roubou seu braço de volta.

- Já chega, Weasley! Eu não vou mais me deixar seguir por você. Se aquele metido do Potter não consegue se defender de mim, não vai ser você que vai poder fazer alguma coisa. E o que eu disse não foi nenhuma mentira, muito menos eu o ofendi.

- Sei que não o ofendeu, mas não adianta, se você não percebeu, ficar batendo boca com ele em frente a escola inteira! Vocês já são bem grandinhos pra isso, não acha?

- Não ligo pra escola, Weasley, mas não gosto de ser enfrentado. Não me mudei pra essa escola pra ser confrontado, muito menos pra ser defendido por mulheres, como você e a Liane fizeram, não sou uma criancinha pra vocês duas serem minhas babás.

Gina começou a rir. Ela uma baba, muito engraçado, pensou.

- Do que você está rindo, ruiva? Será que além de criança eu tenho cara de palhaço também?

Gina não sabia mais por que tudo aquilo tinha se tornado tão engraçado. Eric olhava para ela confuso, e ela não conseguia parar de rir.

- Olha aqui Weasley! – Eric perdeu a paciência e agarrou os ombros de Gina e a sacudiu, fazendo a olhar para ele com uma cara espantada. – Não brinque comigo assim sua garota tola, você não sabe com quem está se metendo! – disse entre os dentes. – Você não é ninguém para rir de mim dessa maneira, ouviu bem!

Eric com essa atitude assustou Gina de tal maneira que a fez congelar. Não conseguia falar ou se desvencilhar das mãos firmes que apertavam seus ombros. O tom de voz de Eric era quase mortal. Ela não imaginava que suas risadas pudessem tê-lo ofendido. Ela o olhou bem dentro dos olhos como se pedisse para soltá-la, para avisar que ele estava começando a machucá-la daquele jeito. Mas nem um som saia de seus lábios. Lábios estes que se tornaram o alvo principal dos olhos de Eric. Eles já haviam se beijado antes, e ambos se lembravam muito bem daquele dia. Fora um beijo rápido, mas que havia despertado, principalmente em Eric um calor que sempre o incomodava quando estava perto dela, de Gina.

Sempre quando estava perto dela queria esta perto dela e somente dela. Nas reuniões do grupo dentro da biblioteca, sempre chamava sua atenção para irem a outros lugares, sempre os dois, para sentir seu perfume, observar seus gestos, olhar para seus olhos. Nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém. Não existia a palavras "gostar, se apaixonar" em seu dicionário de vida. Fora criado para ser alguém e não ter alguém. Todos esses sentimentos eram contra sua própria natureza. Mas está com ela era gostoso demais.

Gina estava assustada. Eric a olhava como que se não estivesse mais ali. Suas mãos ainda estavam firmes até que seu rosto começou a mudar e dar espaço para uma feição mais calma. Todo aquele silêncio, toda aquela tensão se foi num som, saído da boca de Eric. – Ginaa! Eu... – E Eric a beijou novamente. Era um beijo urgente. Ele soltou suas mãos dos ombros e segurou o rosto de Gina, trazendo-o para mais perto dele. Ele queria mostrar algo que até mesmo ele não sabia o que era. Mas tinha que beijá-la, tinha que estar perto dela para se manter a salvo dele mesmo. Era o que ele sentia. A Weasley era apenas, naquele momento sua Gina.

Ao contrario Gina estava mais confusa. De gritos de bronca para um beijo desse... O que ela podia pensar. E para ser mais estranho, ela estava gostando! Não era como o primeiro beijos deles, mas sim como algo que ela já aguardasse, como se ela já esperasse. Ela sentia que aquele desespero todo que ele mostrava pelo beijo era a explosão dos sentimentos dele por ela. E isso a fez quer mais dele. Deixou então que suas mãos se elevassem, deixando uma sobre o peito e a outra segurando pelas vestes da cintura.

Eles ainda se beijavam, só que agora com mais calma, saboreando cada momento, cada ruído, sentindo o prazer que era estar um nos braços do outros. Eric se deu por si e parou o beijo, e a olhou. – Gina...Me desculpe, não era pra eu...O que eu fiz? – disse soltando-a e virando de costa, como se fosse embora.

- Ei, Eric, espera! – Disse fazendo o virar para ela e encará-la. – Eu também te beijei, se você não percebeu. Eu também quis. Não tem porque você se desculpar.

- Mas eu forcei você a isso, eu te agarrei. – Ele estava usando um tom sombeteiro de voz. - Um sonserino de verdade nunca beijaria uma grifinória, muito menos no corredor do castelo onde qualquer um pode ver. Eu te beijei pra você parar de gargalhar como uma hiena, já estava me irritando. Parece que não sabe se controlar. – Pronto, pensou, acabei com esse melodrama barato e vou me safar dessa.

Gina o olhou bem. Não podia ter sido uma brincadeira como na primeira vez. Ninguém beija ninguém com essa necessidade toda só pra calar a boca. Decidiu fazer um teste. – Tudo bem então. Já que você é um pervertido, um louco que não saber falar um "cala a boca" e precisa beijar as pessoas a força, por mim tudo bem! – falou com um certo desprezo. – Só que da próxima vez, Eric, gesticule, mexa os lábios, abra a boca, F A L E, não saia por aí beijando qualquer um principalmente se for da grinfinória, podem achar um apelido não muito legal pra você ou fazerem coisa pior! Agora, mantenha o seu orgulho sonserino idiota longe de mim, e da minha boca, se possível! Tchau pra você! – Deu as costas e partiu, deixando um sonserino morrendo de raiva, mas com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Se é guerra que você quer ruiva,...- Disse arrumando sua roupa que estava um pouco desalinhada. -... É isso que eu mais quero e com muito prazer eu vou te dar!

A semana passou muito rápido para alguns, e lentamente para outros. Mione e Ron não se falaram durante a semana. Ambos evitavam-se, e evitavam qualquer comentário sobre um dos dois. Mione evitava olhá-lo. Ron abaixava o olhar quando ela passava. A dor do final do namoro não importava, mas a dor da culpa, da vergonha e do medo os dominava. A vontade de Ron era abraçá-la, pedir perdão e tentar ganhar, novamente, sua confiança. A vontade de Mione era de fugir, não se deixar tocar por ele. Seus sentimentos não eram de raiva, mas sim mágoa profunda, sentia-se traída por ele. Sua decepção em relação ao ex-namorado superava qualquer sentimento naquele momento, até mesmo a amizade que sentira por ele estava abalada.

Gina e Eric continuavam a se falar, mas somente quando estavam com o grupo. Lançavam alguns olhares um para o outro, principalmente quando o outro não estava olhando. Ambos pensavam em várias maneiras de atacar na guerra particular em que estavam. Ele imaginava com que armas ela iria lutar, ela pensava o que poderia tirar ele do sério. Coisas de casal. Liane começava a perceber que algo estava faiscando entre os dois, mas se manteria de longe. Ela sabia que ela e Harry, uma sonserina e um grifinório, já era raro demais. Ela já imaginava se algo estivesse acontecendo com Gina e Eric, isso ia dar trabalho.


	15. Conversas, conselhos e dúvidas

Cap 15 – Conversas, conselhos e mais dúvidas

A porta principal da casa 12 em Grimmauld place se abrira com um barulho de casa velha. A cada passo, seus olhos passavam por todos os locais possíveis, tinha que estar ali, não haveria outro local, pensava. Haviam se passado quase dois anos desde aquele fatídico dia, onde sua vida poderia ter-se extinguido. Dois longos anos. Fora enganado, e sabia muito bem por quem e _o _motivo maior.

- Monstro, onde você está, seu verme asqueroso? Apareça já!

Num piscar de olhos, Monstro já estava a frente de Sírius, com o mesmo olhar de ódio de sempre.

– O que quer mestre?

- Seu demônio maldito! - Sírius pegou Monstro pelo pescoço levantando-o até a altura de seus olhos. – Você ajudou aqueles malditos a tentar me matar e matar o Harry, não foi seu verme? Você obedeceu às ordens de Belatrix para levar o Harry para Voldemort, não foi? Dando uma pequena dica de que eu estava correndo perigo, não é? – E jogando monstro no chão, gritou. – Você merece a morte por tudo isso!

O elfo doméstico, caído no chão, não falava nada.

- Agora você não vai me esconder nada, está me ouvindo. NADA!!!!!

-------------------------------

- Com sua licença, professor Lupin. Eu poderia retirar da sua sala os senhores Weasley, Potter e a srta. Granger? – Perguntou a diretora.

- Claro! Weasley, Potter e Granger. Depois voltem para pegarem seus materiais. Podem ir. – Lupin aproximou-se da diretora, e em voz baixa perguntou.

- É algo importante, Minerva? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – falou em um tom baixo e preocupado.

- O quadro de Alvo acordou! Pediu que eu os chamasse imediatamente. Não quis me falar o motivo. – Observou o trio que se aproximava e parou a conversa. - Vamos, senhores. Acompanhem-me até a diretoria. Vemo-nos mais tarde, professor.

- Claro Diretora. – Lupin despediu-se e retornou à aula.

Enquanto caminhavam, Minerva se aproximou de Hermione e a questionou.

- Srta Granger. Depois poderia me explicar o que aconteceu no dia da nossa conversa? A stra saiu correndo da minha sala sem falar nada, e sem conversarmos.

- Sim senhora. – Disse Hermione engolindo em seco. Teria que pensar em uma boa desculpa, e rápido.

- Que historia é essa Mione? – Questionou Harry, deixando Ron também curioso.

- Não é nada. Depois eu falo, agora vamos andando. Acho que já sei por que e por quem fomos chamados.

- O que? Como você sabe?- Disse Harry olhando desconfiado para Mione.

- Shiiii! Vamos conversar lá dentro, senhores. Vamos, entrem! – Disse mostrando a escada da torre da diretoria, que se abria a frente.

Entraram na sala do ex-diretor. Fora uma surpresa para Harry e Ron retornarem _à_quela sala, que mantinha muita das coisas de Dumbledore. Mione continuava com um leve e disfarçado sorriso.

- Como vão os meus antigos alunos? Será que não me reconhecem mais, será que não sentiram minha falta? – Disse a voz que vinha por detrás dos três. O coração de Harry disparou. Aquela voz lhe fazia falta trazia muitas lembranças e também muita dor a seu coração. Os três olharam para trás, dando de cara com a parede, e seguiram com os olhos um pouco mais acima de suas cabeças, encontrando o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore, olhando fixamente para os três. – Como estão todos?

- Diretor! - disse Ron.

- Sim sou eu, Sr weasley. Como vai srta. Granger? Olá Harry!

- Como vai, diretor? - Disse Mione acenando com a cabeça.

- Vou deixá-los com você Alvo, mas não esqueça que eles estão em aula.

- Pode deixar, Minerva. Até mais tarde.

- Como vocês estão, garotos?

- Ralando muito. Depois que o senhor foi embora, as aulas têm sido mais difíceis do que eram. – Disse Ron

- Que bom. Minerva é muita boa para, como eu posso dizer, melhorar o ensino. E você, Harry, está melhor depois de tudo?

- Um pouco. – Disse Harry sem muita vontade. Ver novamente Alvo Dumbledore era mais difícil do que ele imaginara que seria. As imagens da noite da morte dele voltavam à sua mente numa avalanche de emoções. Realmente não poderia estar preparado para aquela situação. - Me desculpe, mais ainda é difícil. Mas como o senhor se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Eu não me lembro, Minerva me passou as informações. Srta Granger e Sr Weasley, será que vocês dois poderiam aguardar naquela ante-sala, à direita, por alguns minutos? Preciso falar algumas coisinhas com o colega de vocês, a sós. Logo os chamo, sim?

- Claro, vamos Ronald. – Disse Mione.

- Será que posso falar com Harry em particular e depois, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha em particular com a srta Granger também.

Depois da saída de Ron e Mione da sala, Dumbledore voltou-se para Harry que teimava em não olhá-lo.

- Sei que isso ainda pode ser difícil, Harry, mas não posso e nem poderia facilitar as coisas. Minha morte já era esperada, só não foi como eu gostaria que fosse. Mas, vamos ao que interessa. Nós encontramos a horcrux naquela noite na caverna, não?

- Infelizmente não encontramos, diretor. Alguém a levou antes.

- Mas como assim? Como alguém a tirou de lá antes?

- Não sabemos. Ele deixou uma carta para Voldemort dentro do colar. Ele se auto proclamou RAB. Parecia saber da profecia e de muito mais coisas. Disse que ela seria destruída, mas não temos certeza. Ele deixou uma cópia.

- Pelos céus! Pra quem você falou sobre isso?

- Apenas para Ron, Mione, Liane, minha namorada, e Sírius. Acho que só.

- Então você já descobriu sobre o seu padrinho. Sabia que ele não iria agüentar muito tempo longe de você.

- Foi uma das coisas que me animou. Eu estava me sentindo muito sozinho_. P_or mais que eu tivesse alguém ao meu lado, eu não tinha ninguém da minha família, e isso estava me matando.

- Você está sendo muito corajoso, Harry. Ninguém na sua idade suportaria passar pelas provações que você vem passando desde a morte de seus pais. A bravura que você tem é notável. Mas isso não faz de você o homem que você precisa ser para vencer Tom Riddle. Sua mente está fraca, há muita confusão ai dentro e isso precisa ser resolvido o quanto antes. Só assim suas habilidades como bruxo poderão ser verdadeiramente postas a prova. Mas não temos tanto tempo assim.

- O senhor e o Sírius falam tanto dessa força interior, desse poder que eu tenho que mostrar, mas eu não sei como. Como eu vou mostrar algo que nem eu sei o que é?

- Sírius te deu o anel, não deu?

- Sim está aqui comigo. O que isso tem haver com o anel?

- E você não sente que ele te deixa mais forte, mas controlado em relação a sua mágica?

- Sim, algumas vezes eu penso que sim.

- Então Harry. Você precisa se conhecer, saber o que pode fazer e o que não pode fazer, pra que o anel possa se ajustar a sua realidade. Este anel não tem seus poderes bem explicados, mas por ele ter sido de quem foi, você pode ter uma noção do que ele pode te ajudar a se transformar.

- Eu não quero ser Merlin, droga. Eu só quero uma vida o mais normal possível. Não quero ser responsável por mais mortes. Eu não quero mais confusão pro meu lado.

- Eu imagino, filho. Ninguém quer uma responsabilidade destas nas costas. E você não é responsável por nenhuma morte, Harry, você não matou ninguém. Mas é algo que não está mais a controle de ninguém. A magia é indecifrável e não saberemos o porquê de Tom ter te escolhido como seu igual. Mas sabemos que você, agora tem armas para lutar e para vencer. Basta apenas saber usá-las.

- Pare de falar em códigos, Dumbledore. Diga-me logo como!

- Harry, você ainda não percebeu? Eu não posso te ajudar assim. As memórias guardadas nesse quadro, como eu posso dizer, me impossibilitam de ajudá-lo do jeito que você quer. Você tem que encontrar um meio sozinho, pois só assim terá convicção do que você quer fazer e do que precisa.

- Mas Diretor...

- Agora preciso conversar com vocês três. Por favor, chame os outros, sim?

Harry estava aborrecido com as dificuldades que Dumbledore colocava sempre em seu caminho, sempre dificultando tudo. Contrariado por não saber mais, foi até a sala e chamou seus amigos, que aparentemente não haviam falado uma palavra sequer um com o outro.

- Muito bom. Agora que sei um pouco como estão as coisas, preciso dizer algo a vocês. Jovens, o que todos nós estamos para enfrentar não deve ser encarado como uma falta de sorte, coisas do destino ou até mesmo como algo imposto a nós. Essa batalha é mais uma oportunidade que a vida nos dá para sermos melhores do que achamos que poderíamos ser. A chance de viver da melhor forma possível. E talvez, a última chance de sermos realmente livres nas nossas escolhas.

-Vocês têm amadurecido muito rápido e eu desejaria que não fosse assim. Que vocês pudessem gozar dos direitos de todos os jovens. Mas, infelizmente, a necessidade de sobreviver nos leva a atitudes que muitas vezes não gostaríamos de ter.

- O que vou falar agora é algo que ainda não posso revelar o porquê, mas quero que confiem. Quando eu disse a vocês que o Amor é uma força muito poderosa contra Tom Ridlle, eu não estava filosofando. O amor que vocês sentem uns pelos outros os torna muito mais fortes que qualquer comensal da morte. O amor de vocês pelas outras pessoas que existem na vida de cada um pode fazê-los superar seus limites. Quem ama, perdoa. Quem perdoa, cuida. Quem cuida, preserva. Quem preserva, mantém viva toda a esperança naquele amor. Não se importem com a capacidade individual de vocês, mas com o que podem construir juntos. Peço que treinem. A Armada é muito bem vinda nesta escola. Mas escolham com cuidado seus participantes. Há olhos de Voldemort em todo _o _mundo bruxo, e a cada dia o poder que ele tanto almeja está próximo de sua totalidade.

- Digo a você, Harry Potter: Não duvide nunca de si mesmo. A você, Hermione Granger eu digo: A sua maior arma também pode ser seu calcanhar de Aquiles. E a você, jovem Ronald Weasley, eu afirmo: A coragem não faz do homem um Homem, mas pode ser o motivo de recriá-lo.

- Agora Harry, espero que você siga pelo menos um pouco dos meus conselhos. E espero vê-lo mais por aqui. Até mais. Bons treinos sr Weasley... Srta Granger, pode aguardar mais um pouco.

- Sim, claro, diretor. – Harry e Ron saíram em silêncio.

- Muito bem, Srta. Ainda tenho algo para que você veja. Por favor, abra novamente a penseira. Há um frasco, de cor cinza brilhante. Derrame-o na penseira e veja.

Hermione estava começando a se acostumar. Já estava na visão que Alvo lhe dera.

Ela reconhecia aquele local, estava novamente na casa da primeira visão. A casa de Dumbledore.

_- Não queria ter que te pedir isso, meu filho, mas precisamos dos seus olhos e de todo o seu conhecimento junto daquele monstro. Se você ainda quiser, e se ainda conseguir, seja o espião que ele quer tanto. Esteja um passo antes dele, e com o tempo, vamos mostrar a Tom Ridlle que as trevas nunca dissiparão a luz do bem. _

– _Pelo amor que eu senti e ainda sinto por sua filha eu te prometo, Alvo, que vamos acabar com eles. E se depender de mim, vai ser aos poucos, como ele fez com Navra._

_- Já te disse que se você pensar nisso como vingança, não vamos conseguir sair do lugar. Ele próprio vai se destruir. O mal que ele plantou até hoje vai consumi-lo aos poucos. O que nós temos que fazer é proteger os inocentes. E isso inclui Neville Longborttom e Harry Potter._

_- Ai o senhor está pedindo demais. _

_- Infelizmente você passou parte da profecia para Tom, e ele já começou a caçá-los. Os Potter estão protegidos pelo Fidellius, mas os Longbortton... Eles os alcançaram. Não mataram o menino, mas os pais foram levados para St Mungus em estado catatônico._

_- Eu não fiquei sabendo desse ataque. Alguém viu quem foi que os atacou?_

_- Belatrix, Rodolfo e Bartô Junior. Pelo menos foi o que me passaram._

_- Então ele vai querer atacar os Potter o mais rápido possível._

_- Por que pensa assim?_

_- Para ele, não há tempo. Os desejos são momentâneos. Ele só vai esperar o momento certo para dar o bote. Principalmente agora que o menino Longbortton estará mais protegido. Se ele próprio não atacou-os, ele escolheu os Potter para isso. Não podemos deixar que eles saiam desprotegidos._

_- Isso vai ser um pouco complicado. Você conhece muito bem como é Tiago Potter. Mas vou vê-lo. Verei o que posso fazer pelo pobre Neville também._

_- E o que quer que eu faça?_

_- Siga seus instintos, Severo. Mas cuidado. Não deixe transparecer nada._

_- Acho que tenho que ganhar a boa vontade dele. Tirar Lucius da jogada._

_- Pobre Lucius. Mesmo com um filho pequeno não percebeu seu erro._

_- Pobre é uma coisa que Lucius Malfoy nunca foi._

_- Mas vai levar esse menino para o mesmo caminho._

_- Alvo?_

_- Sinto Severo. Sei o que quer saber. Mas para a proteção da minha neta prefiro que você ainda não saiba para onde ela foi._

_- Por que me privou dela? Navra pediu que a protegesse, foi a única coisa que ele não me tirou. A única coisa que me faz lembrar..._

_- Acho que foi o melhor pra ela Severo. Mas saiba que a deixei com pessoas fabulosas, que jamais deixariam ele colocar os olhos ou mesmo saber que ela sobreviveu. Ela ficará bem. Eu também vou me afastar. Por mais que me doa o coração._

_- Deixe-me saber onde ela está. Não vou me aproximar._

_- Não. Melhor não._

_- Você está me escondendo algo? Algum problema com ela?_

_- Não. Nenhum problema. _

_- Você só vai me deixar saber quem ela é quando ela estiver na minha frente, não é?_

_- Talvez._

_- Algum dia ela vai saber quem ela é realmente?_

_- Se eu puder evitar, ela jamais saberá de quem é filha._

_- Eu sou o pai dela, Alvo. Navra a me deu. Ela é minha filha!_

_- A verdade me dói muito mais que em você, filho. Mas pelo que vi, nossa menina não vai ficar muito aquém dos pais, e isso pode ser um problema. Por isso eu preciso de você perto dele. Ele não pode tê-la._

_- Acho que ele pensa que ambas morreram no parto._

_- Por que?_

_- Ele disse que só poderia existir um. E nem você e seu sangue sujo poderiam impedi-lo de conseguir. Foi assim que ele a deixou para morrer naquele lugar._

Hermione voltou então a sala da diretoria. Olhou para o quadro, Alvo a olhava curioso.

- E então, stra Granger. O que você sente depois de tudo o que tenho mostrado a você?

- O que o senhor quer que eu sinta? Quer que eu acredite que Severo Snape é inocente de alguma forma? Que ele não é um comensal?

- Não stra, pois isso é mentira. Quero que veja que ele escolheu um lado, e tudo que fez foi para nos ajudar. Sim ele me matou, é um comensal, mas faz tudo porque eu o pedi que fizesse.

- Mas o que quer que eu faça? Harry não vai acreditar, ninguém vai.

- Mas o que me importa agora é que você saiba e acredite. Você pode _fazer com _que Severo saiba que pode ter ajuda dentro da Ordem.

- Mas eu não sou da Ordem

- Mas você já é maior de idade. Pode escolher muita coisa, principalmente durante essa guerra.

- Severo Snape. Como ele vai saber que eu sei toda verdade?

- Não sei como. Mas ele está vigiando _à _Hogwarts. Vocês podem se cruzar por ai.

- Ele é muito inteligente para voltar _à_ Hogwarts. Sabe que aqui ele não é bem vindo.

- Você não conhece Severo. Se ele quiser aparecer ele vai. Peço que fique atenta. Você saberá o que fazer.

- Eu? É mais fácil Severo Snape me matar do que querer minha ajuda_. E_le me odeia.

- Não confunda ódio com qualquer sentimento quando se trata dele. Assim como eu, ele sabe muito bem camuflar tudo. Agora, volte para suas aulas. Mas por enquanto não comente essas lembranças com ninguém.

- Tudo bem. Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Tudo em seu momento. Você saberá quando dizer aos seus amigos.

- Até mais diretor.

- Fique bem, Srta Granger.

------------------------------

- Vocês viram. A diretora abriu vagas_ de monitoria_ em todas as. _Serão selecionados _alunos do sexto e sétimo ano_s_. As inscrições já estão sendo feitas. – Disse Neville durante o almoço.

- Mas como será essa seleção? – perguntou Mione.

- Cara, eu não agüento mais. Tem aulas pra caramba, aulas adicionais e agora monitoria? Eles querem é tirar a nossa pele. – zombou Ron.

- Xiiii, mais treinamento pela frente! – Disse Gina desanimada.

- Exatamente. Precisamos treinar para conseguir essas monitorias, assim vamos conseguir avançar mais nos treinos da Armada e ficarmos mais preparados pra Guerra. – Disse Harry. Você tem certeza que são todas matérias Neville?

- Sim tenho. Serão provas práticas e orais. Cada candidato terá duas opções e todos serão avaliados em conjunto.

- Quer dizer... – Questionou Gina.

- Serão avaliados nas duas opções com todos os professores da escola avaliando.

- Vamos decidir em quais matérias cada um é melhor e fazer logo a inscrição. – Disse Neville.

- Também acho. Ai cada um fica voltado a estudar mais o que escolheu. – Declarou Hermione. – Vamos lá. Gina, em quais você vai tentar?

- Runas e transfiguração.

- O que a Liane vai querer?

- Espera ai! Vou mandar um recado agora. – Falou Harry que já tirava um papel do bolso.

- Pergunta se o Eric também vai querer?

- Tá. – Pronto. Lá vai! – Disse Harry enfeitiçando o pedaço de papel e mandando-o flutuando até a mesa da sonserina.

Liane leu o papel, cochichou no ouvido de Eric e começou a responder, mandando do mesmo jeito para Harry.

- Ele Defesa e poções. Ela Transfiguração e feitiços

- Boa. Harry?

- Defesa e ... feitiços?

- Acho que é uma boa. Neville?

- Herbologia e runas. O que será que a Luna vai querer? – Questionou Neville.

- Eu acho que vou tentar trato com criaturas mágicas e astrologia. – Disse Luna chegando por trás de Hermione, assustando quase todos da mesa. - Mas pensei também que poderia me inscrever para herbologia e história da magia. Tenho que pensar um pouco. Todas são muito interessantes. – Falou tranqüilamente.

- Cara como ela consegue isso? – Perguntou Ron.

- Então tá. Vamos todos... – Falava Mione quando foi interrompida por Ron.

- Não vai me perguntar também o que vou querer, Hermione? – Disse Ron com voz de zangado. – Eu não faço mais parte do grupo?

- Mesmo que eu já saiba... O que você vai querer, Ronald Weasley? – Resmungou.

- Feitiços e defesa.

- Mas o Eric e o Harry já escolherão defesa. Temos que conseguir outras matérias. – Disse Mione sem olhar para ele.

- Eu quero tentar. Será que não posso?

- Claro que pode, Ron. – Disse Harry. – Mas a Mione também está certa. Temos que conseguir todas a_s_ matérias possíveis e mais interessantes.

- Olha, tem desafios com o professor Moody. Essa é uma boa Ron. – Falou Gina tentando esfriar os ânimos, depois de ver a_s_ cara_s_ de Ron e Mione. – Aproveita que ele gosta muito de você.

- E ai? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Tá, GINA, pode ser. Feitiços e DESAFIOS. – Disse frisando o nome da irmã e a matéria.

- Ótimo.

- E você, Mione, o que escolheu? – Perguntou Luna.

- Pensei em poções e runas. Acho que tenho chance. – Disse feliz.

- Poções? Essa é boa! – Ironizou Ron. – Era só o que me faltava. - Falou como se fosse só para ele, mas todos da mesa ouviram e se olharam.

- Nunca pensei que você tentaria ficar próxim_a_ daquelas masmorras. Aquilo me lembra o Snape todinho. Fico até arrepiado de Lembrar daquelas aulas – Disse Neville.

- Aquele cara é um babaca. Não duvido que ele seja filho ou parente do morcegão. – Satirizou Ron.

- Que eu saiba ele tem ensinado muito bem. E você, Neville, é um exemplo. Nunca mais explodiu um caldeirão sequer depois que ele entrou. Pode não ser o melhor professor em comportamento ou em trato com alunos, mas é bom professor e é esse o seu papel aqui dentro de Hogwarts, ensinar. – Frisou Hermione.

Não falar com ela parecia um castigo para Ron até aquele momento. Falar com ela parecia um insulto. Não conseguia manter qualquer conversa com Hermione desde aquela horrível noite. Tocá-la poderia ser emocionante, e como gostava de lembrar daqueles momentos junto dela_. E_ não fazê-lo amargava sua boca como fel e o fazia recordar do rosto de medo dela, jogada na parede da sala. Mas Ron não estava gostando de vê-la feliz, principalmente por eles não estarem mais juntos. _Vê-la_ ali, sorrindo, _fazia-lhe parecer _que ela realmente não sentia falta alguma dele, que não precisava mais dele. Que ela não o queria por perto, fazendo-o invisível mesmo no meio do grupo. Ele queria chamar a atenção. Queria que ela o percebesse. Mas escutá-la defendendo aquele ridículo, principalmente depois do que aconteceu. Seu sangue explodiu.

- Será que dá pra você parar de defender aquela réplica piorada de Snape Ele é um chato, vai continuar um boçal e não precisa de você defendendo o jeito dele ser ou não ser. Você nunca me defendeu, parece até que _es_tá gostando do professor. – Cuspiu Ron.

Aquelas palavras fizeram_-na_ parar por um instante. Ela estava gostando dele sim, mas não por ser uma réplica do seu ex-professor, _e sim_ por ser Norton. Ninguém podia saber o que estava começando entre eles_. M_as ela não suportaria esconder sua afeição por ele, ainda mais por ele também demonstrar afeição por ela. Ele tinha guardado tudo pra si sobre aquela terrível noite. Tinha, do jeito dele, cuidado dela. E ela queria que se mantivesse assim, que ninguém soubesse.

- E você pensa que é o quê? Melhor do que ele? – Questionou-o. Tinha que ser dura se quisesse afastar o foco da conversa. – Você não tem o direito, Ron de ficar colocando palavras na minha boca e muito menos criticar minhas atitudes em favor de qualquer pessoa. Que eu me lembre, era você que não merecia nenhum elogio ou qualquer coisa de mim pelo que você fez, _es_tá lembrado? Vê se me erra! – Levantou, pegando suas coisas colocando de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e saiu quase que correndo do salão, deixando todo mundo olhando para a mesa da grifinória.

Hermione não estava mais agüentando as crises de ciúme de Ron, muito menos quando ele se comparava com outros homens ou _insinuava_ que ela estava com alguém. Não estavam mais namorando por isso ele não podia questioná-la. Não podia tratá-la assim.

- Pronto Ronald. Perfeito. Agora que estamos mais uma vez sem a Mione por culpa sua, vamos perder mais tempo em achar você sabe o que e treinar para esses benditos testes! – Disse Gina.

- Muito bom Ron. – Disse Harry. – Mandou muito _BEM. – completou de forma irônica._

- Será que vocês podem deixar de defender um desses dois e voltar ao trabalho – _questionou _Liane chegando a mesa com cara de poucos amigos.

- Essa briguinha de vocês dois tem que acabar o mais rápido possível. – Disse Gina olhando feio para o irmão.

-------------------

As aulas de monitoria começaram já havia duas semanas, assim como os treinos da Armada e as aulas extras de desafio e defesa. O grupo de Harry sempre aparecia mais durante as aulas, pois todos estavam aparentemente mais avançados do que os outros alunos. As pessoas da Armada tinham ficado com a maioria das monitorias. Gina era monitora de Runas, Liane de Transfiguração, Neville de Herbologia, Ron de Feitiços, Luna de trato com criaturas mágicas e Eric e Harry tinham sido escolhidos para a monitoria de defesa, já que não foi escolhido ninguém para desafios.

Naquela noite, logo após o treino da Armada Hermione foi direto para as masmorras, indo para a monitoria, deixando apenas Gina avisada para onde estava indo. Ao entrar na sala de aula encontrou o professor com capa e cestas.

- Hoje vamos colher alguns materiais na floresta proibida. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Claro. Por que não. Mas estou sem capa. Está frio lá fora.

- Vamos rápido, pois essa é noite de lua cheia e não podemos perder muito tempo para colher algumas flores. Tome aqui, providenciei esta capa para você.

Andaram pelos corredores, cruzando com Minerva e alguns fantasmas durante o percurso até a saída norte do castelo. Já próximo ao lago, Norton começou a colher algumas plantas que desabrochavam. Elas eram pequenas, um pouco clara_s_, de cor lilás e que liberavam um certo perfume adocicado. Era um cheiro conhecido de Hermione. Decidiu questioná-lo e assim quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que colher Dama da Noite neste dia em especial Está frio, com neve e ela não está em seu esplendor, como no verão.

- Por que exatamente desse jeito ela concentra todo poder para tentar sobreviver nas piores circunstancia_s_. Não dize_m_ que é no fogo que se prova o ferro. E assim posso ter matéria-prima principalmente para tônicos e para a poção mata-cão. – Falou sério.

Continuaram a pegar algumas raízes, musgos, cascas de árvores. O silêncio que teimava a permanecer estava deixando Hermione sem jeito e sem animo para está ali. O silêncio desta vez foi contado p_or_ uma afirmação estranhíssima de Norton.

- Você não deve tratá-lo mal. Ele parece que já sofreu demais por você. Pagou sua dívida. Vocês podem não ser mais namorados, mas o Potter precisa da amizade dos dois para ter forças para lutar. Precisa de vocês dois junto dele.

- Por que você está falando isso? O que você sabe sobre o Harry e Ron?

- Oras, o que quase todo o mundo mágico sabe. Que vocês são um trio inseparável. Que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado quer a cabeça do Potter servida numa bandeja. E que o outro é louco por você.

- Você está falando isso é para me assustar ou para me precaver?

- Ambos. Pelo menos se quer ver seus amigos vivos depois disso tudo acabar.

- De que lado você está do nosso ou do deles?

- Quer dizer que eu preciso escolher um lado? Não posso ser neutro?

- Muito engaçado. Já está com medo? Nunca imaginei uma pessoa como o senhor com medo de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Numa guerra há sempre dois lados.

- Não é medo. Não gosto é de ser obrigado a escolher quem está certo ou errado. Isso depende do ponto de vista e do que vai influenciar na minha vida.

- Nossa. Nunca pensei que o senhor só olhasse para o seu umbigo.

- Eu não posso brigar com alguém ou por alguém simplesmente por que querem que eu faça isso, srta Granger.

- Somente se isso for interferir em alguma coisa na sua vida...

- Ai sim se torna algo pessoal. Precisamente.

- Pela primeira vez fico triste pelo senhor.

- Por mim? Mas pelo que? – Disse olhando-a pela primeira vez, em meio a toda aquela neve.

- O senhor não se preocupa com algo que possa fazer mal aos outros, somente ao senhor. Isso é muito egoísmo da sua parte.

- Eu não vejo assim.

- Às vezes, Professor Norton, nossa vida só é importante quando completa a dos outros ao nosso redor, assim como a vida deles nos completa. O quanto eles fazem falta na nossa vida.

- É uma pena, eu ainda não sei o que é isso.

- Mas eu tenho fé que um dia, o senhor vai saber. Só espero que não se arrependa de nada. Ou não se arrependa por nunca ter sentido.

- Normalmente isso não acontece comigo, srta.

- Me desculpe.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter fé em você... - Silêncio. Os dois se olharam. Não havia mais o que dizer. - Me desculpe mais... Tenho que ir. Já está tarde, amanhã vamos voltar pra casa, pro Natal. Boa noite. Fique bem. – Hermione não deixou Norton falar nem um "A". Saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, numa pressa descomunal.

- Srta Granger...Espera! Hermione...

- Até mais. – Gritou. Ela não havia escutado ele a chamar pelo nome.

- O que é que foi que eu falei demais? Será que essas mulheres estão pirando ou sou eu que_m_ já deveria ter sido internado? Por Merlin. Não posso falar nada, Alvo que me desculpe, mas esses três são loucos, assim como ele. Como vou conseguir o que me pediu? Isso vai dar mais trabalho do que imaginei. Sentimentos...


	16. Mistérios no olhar

N/A: OI povo. Sei que vc´s estão possessos comigo pela demora em postar os capitulos, mas escrever e trabalhar não é fácil. Outra coisa é que esses três cap. (15, 16 e 17) são seqüências importantes para a fic e demoraram para serem desenvolvidos pelo meu cérebro, que ultimamente está dando mal contato. Desde já peço mil perdões e peço tb que naum desistam desta fic, pois agora as coisas vão andar e vão ficar mais legais. Pra quem naum sabe, eu alterei a censura da fic. pois a partir do cap 18 ela se torna nc - 17. Aproveitem e não esqueçam de comentar, tenho sentido falta. Outra coisa, abri uma enquete no forum para saber qual dos personagens eu devo mudar ... quem for lá no forum vai saber o que eu quero saber. beijocas e até mais!!!!

N/B: Capitulo eletrizante não!? Essa menina escreve bem demais, não é!? E olha que não estou nem puxando saco porque temos nome igual!!! Quando li esse final então...Fiquei numa curiosidade que só vendo...Adorei betar esse capitulo em especial, porque ele é uma parte super emocionante da história toda!!! Espero que também tenham gostado, assim como eu!!! Bjuuuuus

Cap. 16 – Mistérios no olhar

A manhã n'A Toca emergia num profundo silêncio. Todos estavam em seus quartos dormindo profundamente, menos uma pessoa, Harry Potter. Ele havia escolhido passar o Natal com os Weasley, como tinha feito no 5º ano. Hermione e Liane não estavam com ele, mas viriam para a festa com toda a família. Era véspera de Natal e também a segunda noite em que ele não conseguia dormir direito. Parecia que em Hogwarts seus sonhos eram filtrados pela magia do lugar, mas desde que chegou n'A Toca, Voldemort e os comensais invadiram sua mente com pesadelos que muitas vezes pareciam reais e outras pareciam apenas visualizações de mente de seu algoz. Harry continuava, a pedido de Hermione e Liane, a fazer os exercícios de oclumência, para não deixar Voldemort assumir ou ver alguma coisa de sua mente. Mas esses tais pesadelos não faziam tão mal a Harry como antigamente e, parecia que o tal anel de Merlin que repousava em seu dedo médio o acordava, esquentando a ponto de deixar Harry com vontade de lançá-lo longe. Resolveu voltar para o quarto. Tinha que tentar dormir um pouco para ajudar nos preparativos para a festa.

O dia realmente foi agitado. A Senhora Weasley colocou todos para arrumarem e enfeitarem muita coisa. Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur chegaram ao meio-dia, mas mal conseguiram almoçar, pois cada vez mais apareciam coisas para serem arrumadas. No final de tudo a casa estava realmente elaborada e bela. Todos foram se arrumar e esperar pelos convidados que logo chegaram. Hermione e seus pais chegaram, sendo recepcionados por Artur e Molly. Hermione estava simples e bela, com uma trança nos cabelos e um vestido esverdeado, com detalhes dourados na manga e no decote quadrado. Harry ficou feliz ao ver Hermione mais sorridente, pois ao deixar Hogwarts, ele sentia que ela não queria sair de lá ou alguém a tinha deixado triste. Nunca tinha visto a amiga desanimada daquela maneira, por isso, não sabia realmente o que estava se passando com ela. Ele pensava que as briguinhas entre ela e Ron deveriam ter acabado há muito tempo, isso também poderia ser mais uma das pérolas do colega que a deixaram daquela forma.

Gina, Fred e Jorge chegaram à sala logo depois. Ambos riam, pois os gêmeos tiravam onda das novas roupas que vestiam e das novas invenções que tinham montado para o Natal. Risadas eram dadas com tanta vontade que pareciam as últimas.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram Remo, Tonks, Liane e seus pais, Andrômeda Black Tonks e Ted Tonks. Os pais de Liane entraram e muitos dos que estavam na sala pararam de conversar fitando a entrada dos convidados. Jorge e Fred cochicharam no ouvido de Harry, que pareceu não entender o motivo de todos ficarem mudos de uma hora pra outra.

- Cara, isso é demais. Ninguém vai acreditar que ela pisou nesta sala... – falou Fred.

-... E que jantamos com essa mulher. Nunca tinha visto uma inominável tão de perto! – Completou Jorge.

- Me deixa ir lá que eu ganho mais do que ficar escutando lorota de vocês dois. Não tem nada demais com ela. – disse Harry a caminho da porta de entrada. Ao se aproximar de Liane, que já sorria ao ver o namorado, foi parado por Artur que o segurou pelos ombros e o apresentou aos seus "futuros sogros".

- Deixe-me apresentar-lhes. Este é Harry Potter, filho de Lily Potter e James Potter. Grande menino esse aqui. – disse dando vários tapinhas nas costa de Harry, que tentava se desgrudar para falar com Liane. Como não dava, estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentar o senhor Tonks, mas ao tocar a mão da mãe de Liane sentiu uma carga muito grande de energia vindo dela. Assuntou-se e rapidamente retirou suas mãos causando estranheza às pessoas em volta.

- Algum problema, Harry? – Questionou Liane.

- Não, não foi nada. – disse assustado.

- Acho que foi a estática. Eu dei um choquezinho nele sem querer, não foi querido? – Disse Andrômeda, com um leve sorriso nos lábios e em uma voz doce.

- Acho que sim. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Pois bem. Então é você o culpado do meu anjo aqui não dar mais tanta importância aos pais, não é? – disse Ted abraçando a filha e dando uma boa gargalhada. – Você parece que não é tão maluco como o descrevem nos jornais.

- Pai! – Disse Liane recriminando o pai pelas palavras. – Como pode acreditar naquelas baboseiras. Eu não disse pra vocês que ele é ajuizado e uma boa pessoa!?

Harry não sabia onde escondia a cabeça. Deus um sorriso sem graça.

- Venham queridos - Disse Molly. – Entrem e fiquem a vontade. A casa é de vocês!

Liane pegou a mão a Harry, deu um beijinho tímido de boa noite e boas-vindas e o carregou para perto do grupo de amigos, que agora estava completo com a chegada de Ron.

- Minha nossa. – Falou Carlinhos. – Eu pensei que ia ter um treco quando vi sua mãe entrando. Nunca, nem onde eu trabalho, cruzamos com uma inominável antes. Ela parece que transmite o poder por onde ela passa.

- Não é a toa que trabalha num dos locais mais secretos do mundo. – Sussurrou Gina.

- Que isso gente. Desse jeito vocês fazem minha mãe parecer uma anormal – Falou Liane. – Ela não é tudo isso. Lembrem-se, ela me criou e não pareceu que os poderes dela eram tão grandes assim. Por mais que digam, minha mãe nunca usou seus poderes no limite e nem precisou chegar a isso. Agora, quanto ao trabalho dela, eu não sei mesmo, ela não fala nada.

Harry então a olhou de relance. Andrômeda realmente parecia uma bruxa comum, assim como sua filha Ninfadora e Molly Weasley. Ela conversava animada quando pareceu sentir que Harry a observava. Ela virou-se e fixou seu olhar no garoto que voltou a sentir a sensação de inquietação em seu corpo. Seu anel começou a esquentar e viu o rosto da mulher fazer uma careta que aparentemente ninguém percebeu. Ela desviou seu olhar para os outros com quem conversava e não voltou a olhar Harry. Isso o surpreendeu. _"O que será que ela estava fazendo para que meu anel me defendesse?" _Pensou. Aquilo realmente estava estranho.

Liane então cutucou o namorado. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada, não aconteceu nada Li. – respondeu.

Todos os convidados chegaram, a casa não cabia mais ninguém. O jantar foi finalmente servido e, como sempre, muito bem servido. Era comida que não acabava mais. A Senhora Weasley tinha esbanjado mesmo. A felicidade de todos estava estampada em cada riso e olhar. As mãos dadas de Remo e Tonks, as risadas escancaradas dos gêmeos atormentando Gina e Hermione, Carlinhos e Gui importunando Ron, Fleur gesticulando alguma coisa para Artur e Molly, o casal Tonks rindo de alguma coisa dita por Liane que também sorria para os pais. Aquilo para Harry estava sendo a prova de que felicidade existe e deveria existir sempre, principalmente para aqueles tanto amava. Só faltava apenas um Weasley, que enviara um cartão dizendo que não poderia comparecer.

Já na sobremesa, Harry avisou individualmente a Liane, Mione, Ron e Gina que gostaria de falar em particular no quarto de Ron. Que cada um saísse à francesa para que ninguém percebesse as ausências. E assim foi. Logo os cinco já estavam no quarto.

- Harry, por que nos trouxe aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Falou Liane preocupada.

- Sim e não. Eu percebi que não podemos mais perder tempo. Chegou a hora de caçarmos as horcruxes. Temos esse tempo longe de Hogwarts para, de algum jeito, achar uma delas. Voldemort não pode destruir isso que estamos vivendo hoje. Eu não quero ser privado de uma vida que estou começando a ter e não quero que todos vocês passem pelo que passei quando perdi meus pais, minha família.

- Mas Harry, não temos idéia de onde procurar. – Questionou Mione.

- Isso mesmo. Procuramos na maioria dos livros de Hogwarts e não achamos uma pista sólida de quais seriam elas. – falou Gina, sentando na cama.

- Se temos que procurar em livros, eu posso ver lá em casa o que temos. Acho que pode ter alguma coisa, já que minha mãe estava procurando por algo para destruir Voldemort.

- Cara, para de falar o nome dele assim, ainda me dá arrepios a. – Falou Ron.

- Mas quando e como vamos pra sua casa, Harry? – Questionou Liane. – Não sei se nossos pais vão deixar assim, tão fácil, principalmente agora. Ele está à solta por ai querendo te matar e matar quem estiver na sua frente.

- Mas quase ninguém, a não ser você e o Remo sabem onde é minha casa e como se entra lá. – falou Harry dando de ombros. – Acho que não será problema. Mas temos que conseguir ficar sozinhos lá em casa pra adiantarmos o máximo a pesquisa e quem sabe até saber onde e qual é a próxima horcrux de Tom Ridlle.

- Mas se encontrarmos alguma coisa Harry, vai ser arriscado demais. Somos jovens demais pra enfrentar uma armadilha de Voldemort. Pelo que você nos contou, Dumbledore não morreu por pouco, bebendo aquela coisa na caverna. – Disse Ron.

- Sim, Ron, mas nós devemos fazer alguma coisa pelas pessoas lá de baixo. É por vocês e por elas que eu quero achar essas porcarias e dar um destino a Voldemort logo. Eu cansei de perder quem eu amo. Por mais que isso possa custar minha vida. - pausa - Mione, Ron, vocês se lembram do que Dumbledore falou. Nos três unidos somos capazes e eu preciso da força e ajuda de todos vocês. Eu sozinho não consigo.

Todos olharam uns para os outros e depois para Harry, que segurou uma mão de Liane entre as suas. Ele queria animar os colegas, mas sabia que não podia cobrar nada. Era seu destino destruir Voldemort e não os deles.

- Harry. – Disse Mione. – Eu nunca soube o que é perder alguém, mas eu vou te ajudar no que eu puder. Sei que não sou tão boa em lutas e coisas parecidas, mas se meu cérebro ajudar...

- E se a minha varinha for útil, eu também estou nessa. – disse Gina se levantando e esticando a varinha na direção de Harry.

- Posso não ser muito inteligente, também não sou bom em duelos, mas sou seu amigo. Pode contar comigo. – Disse Ron, com um sorriso amarelo na boca.

Harry então olhou para Liane.

- Isso você nem precisa perguntar. Eu te disse que faria de tudo pra te ajudar e vou manter minha promessa. – Disse Liane, dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry.

- Então nos vemos amanhã lá em casa. A senha do fiel é... – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e projetou quatro papeis iguais, com a senha e, quando cada um leu a sua, os papeis viraram pó rapidamente.

- Muito bom Sr Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória! - Satirizou Mione.

Todos voltaram de uma só vez para a festa. No final da escada Jorge e Fred já chegaram interrogando.

- Reunião da Máfia? – Questionaram os dois.

- E nem fomos convocados? – Falou indignado Jorge.

- Isso é traição! – esbravejou Fred.

- Vocês não podem nos deixar do lado de fora! – Falaram os dois juntos.

- Não foi nenhuma reunião para que precisássemos convocá-los. – Disse Mione.

- E nem traição. Vocês acham mesmo que deixaríamos vocês de lado de qualquer revolução? – Disse Harry.

- Então o que estavam fazendo lá em cima? Juntos? – Questionou Molly já próxima à escada.

- Bem,... - Disse Ron. – Nos estávamos bolando um plano para ver como conseguiríamos fazer você e o papai deixar que eu e Gina fossemos para a casa do Harry até o ano novo? – Disse fazendo uma ceninha e mexendo nos cabelos.

Todos saíram da área da escada e foram em conjunto para o meio da sala, onde estavam os outros adultos.

- Mas o que é que vocês querem fazer na casa do Harry? Não tem ninguém para cuidar de vocês lá! – Disse Molly.

- O que? O que vocês querem fazer lá sozinhos? – Questionou Artur.

- Simplesmente nós não conhecemos a casa do Harry e queríamos ficar com ele lá por alguns dias, e aproveitar para que ele também possa ficar em casa um pouco. – Disse Gina.

- Poxa, é a casa dele e nos chamou para ficarmos juntos. Não tem nada demais. – Disse Liane.

- É. Não tem muito perigo não. Basicamente ninguém sabe que a casa voltou pra mim e que está habitável. – Falou Harry esperançoso.

- Viu mãe. É um local seguro para ficarmos. – Disse Liane com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas lá tem quartos para vocês? Todos vocês, individualmente, quero dizer? – Questionou Ted.

- Sim. Cada um pode ficar em um quarto, sozinho. – Falou Harry.

- Mas não vai nenhum adulto com vocês? – Questionou Gui.

- Eu posso ficar com eles. – Prontificou-se Remo. – Não há problema pra mim.

Os jovens se olharam. Realmente não tinham como se oporem. Mas pelo menos era Remo Lupin que iria.

- Por nós, tudo bem. Você já sabe o segredo mesmo. – Falou Harry.

- E aí? Podemos arrumar as malas?

Os pais se olharam. Pareciam conversar em silêncio.

- Por nós tudo bem, Filha. – Falou o pai de Mione. – Você pode ir.

- Eu também não me importo, se Remo for, acho que estarão bem. Vou mandar comida todos os dias pra vocês. – Disse Molly.

- Muito bem então senhorita Liane. – Disse Andrômeda. – Você atrapalhou um pouco os meus planos, mas não vejo problema em estar com seus amigos. Por mais que passem meses juntos, vocês não conseguem se ver o suficiente, não é mesmo? – Disse sorrindo para todos. – Mas penso que será muito proveitoso.

- Então. Partimos amanhã daqui d'A toca, bem cedo. – Confirmou Harry.

-----

Os sete já estavam à frente da casa que reaparecia do nada. Quase todos estavam impressionados. Era uma linda mansão. Todos foram entrando pelo longo hall, olhando para todos os lados.

- Eu, definitivamente quero uma destas. – Brincou Ron.

- Todos nós queremos, Ron. Ela é muito linda Harry. – Disse Gina, que já ia em direção a sala.

- É. Não mudou muita coisa desde o último dia que estive aqui. – Falou Remo.

- Não tinha o que mudar. – Falou Harry. – Venham, vamos deixar as coisas lá nos quartos. Quero mostrar o sótão pra vocês.

- Acho que vou ficar no quarto daqui de baixo, Harry. Qualquer coisa, estou na biblioteca. – Disse Remo já saindo com sua valise.

- Então. – Disse Harry fazendo sinal com a cabeça para todos subirem.

Ele mostrou os quartos onde cada um ficaria. E levou-os para o sótão. Hermione já soltou um "nossa" quando viu o que era o sótão. Muitos livros, anotações dispersas sobre a mesa. Um grande caldeirão na lareira. O piso superior. Parecia uma casa em cima de outra casa.

- Poxa. Eu quero um sótão desses quando eu crescer. – Disse Mione em meio a risos.

-Venham por aqui. – disse indo para a mesa. – Olha o que meus pais estavam pesquisando. Tem coisas sobre Dumbledore, as quatro casas de Hogwarts, sobre mim e sobre o Neville. Tem um bando de coisa que eu não consegui fazer ligação nenhuma. Mas, se eles estavam procurando alguma coisa para destruir Voldemort, eu acho que deve ter alguma coisa por aqui.

Ron já ia tocar o lembrol que estava jogado no chão, mas Harry viu e deu um grito, assustando a todos.

- Cara, não toca nisso. Foi ele que me fez ver o dia em que meus pais morreram. É uma espécie de portal. – Harry pegou um pano, colocou o lembrol dentro e deixou na estante próxima à mesa. – Tomem cuidado. Eu não sei se meus pais deixaram mais algumas surpresinhas pra mim ainda, por isso não mexam nos objetos daqui. Deixe-me pegar primeiro, tá bom!

- Então vamos ver primeiro essas anotações aqui em cima da mesa. – Disse Mione. – Como o Harry disse, temos que focar no assunto das horcruxes e sobre como destruí-las.

Todos começaram a ler as anotações. Observavam os pergaminhos, faziam anotações. Harry e Ron foram procurar objetos enfeitiçados e mais pistas pela casa.

- Ei, vocês lembram que lemos num dos livros de símbolos lá em Hogwarts sobre algumas marcas? Os pais de Harry também estavam estudando sobre isso. Olha aqui. - Disse Liane mostrando um dos pergaminhos.

- Ei. – disse Harry entrando com Ron pela porta. - Eu lembro de uma coisa da visão. Minha mãe fez uma profecia que falava sobre uma marca, a marca dos inimigos. Mas eu não sei como elas são.

- Harry você precisa lembrar disso, talvez possa ser uma forma de achar o fio da meada. – Disse Mione.

- Veja só. Temos dois inimigos que a sua mãe estava procurando. Griffyndor e Slytherin. Mas a características dos dois? Será que pode ser a cobra e o leão que representam as casas? – Disse Gina.

- Mas pode ser um símbolo de mal e bem. De coisas opostas, já que um ficou com a magia das trevas e o outro a magia da luz. – Falou Liane.

- Olha. – Falou Ron. – Por que o nome de Dumbledore tá aqui?

- Onde? – Perguntou Harry. – Olha, minha mãe achou que Dumbledore e o irmão dele eram descendentes de Griffyndor.

- Sim, nós vimos. Só que veja isso aqui. – disse Mione apontando um papiro e um local de onde saia dois novos nomes da árvore genealógica de Alvo, mas que não dava para serem lidos.

- Vocês acham que isso pode ser verdade? Que Dumbledore teve um filho e um neto, e que ninguém sabe disso? - Questionou Harry.

- Mas pode ser. Segundo esse papiro, que parece ser o verdadeiro tirado do Ministério, ele teve, mas não quis deixar ninguém saber. – Falou Gina.

- Mas, por quê? – Perguntou Liane.

- Talvez por ele ser querido e odiado por muita gente. Isso pode tê-lo feito esconder essa parte da vida dele. – Falou Harry. – Ser conhecido pelo mundo todo trás coisas boas e também muitas coisas ruins.

- Será que mais alguém sabe disso? – Perguntou Ron.

- O problema não é descobri quem sabe, mas o porquê de meus pais deixarem isso pra que eu descobrisse. O que tem os parentes desconhecidos de Dumbledore com a minha vida? – Questionou Harry.

- Gina, por favor, veja se consegue achar mais livros sobre símbolos e magia negra lá na estante. – Pediu Mione.

- Pode deixar que eu pego Gi. – Falou Ron que já estava de pé e perto da estante.

- Eu vou dar uma espiada lá embaixo. Mas lembre de não deixar o Lupin subir. – Falou Harry. – Está tudo muito quieto e ele nem chamou a gente. Pode estar dormindo ou mexendo em algo lá embaixo.

Harry desceu as escadas do sótão, procurando por Remo nos quarto da casa, mas ele não estava em nenhum. Resolveu procurar nas dependências do térreo. Como já era noite, viu uma luz acessa vindo da biblioteca. Resolveu ir à ponta dos pés, para não chamar a atenção e poder observar o que o professor fazia. Espiando para dentro viu Remo sentado na mesa central da sala, que era coberta com estantes, repletas de livros e objetos que Harry não sabia o que eram. Viu que Remo não tirava o olho do que estava lendo. Seu rosto parecia triste com o que lia, tinha nas mãos um pequeno lenço. Resolveu entrar e ver o que se passava.

- Remo? Posso entrar? – Perguntou Harry.

Meio sem jeito, fungando o nariz e limpando o rosto, olhou para Harry. – Claro que pode. Essa é sua casa. Não precisa pedir para entrar em lugar algum.

- Algum problema? Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Não. Claro que não. Isso aqui é só saudade de um tempo bom em que vivi. Pessoas como eu, que são saudosistas, às vezes precisam relembrar parte do passado para viver o presente. Mas não se preocupe, estou bem. Aliás, que horas são? Já está escuro! Cadê os outros? – disse saindo da cadeira e andando para próximo de Harry.

- O resto do pessoal está lá em cima, no sótão. Estamos passando o tempo jogando xadrez, fofocando e mexendo nas coisas dos meus pais. Nada de tão perigoso. – Harry riu, fazendo cara de inocente.

- Eu acho é que vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa, que pelo jeito eu não posso saber e nem aparecer lá em cima. – Agora foi a vez de Remo rir. – Você não consegue me enganar Harry. Você é uma cópia quase perfeita de James Potter, sem falar que você está junto de dois Weasleys, uma bruxa hiper-inteligente e uma Tonks. Isso já é motivo para preocupações. Mas me prometa que não fará maluquices sem me avisar antes, tudo bem?

- Tá certo. – Disse Harry sem graça. – Mas posso perguntar o que estava lendo?

- Não estava lendo, Harry, Estava vendo fotos antigas, num álbum que encontrei aqui na biblioteca. Seus pais adoravam tirar fotos. Desde Hogwarts até o seu nascimento. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas esta casa foi de seus avós por parte do James. Passei alguns verões aqui, junto com o Sírius e Pedro. Bons tempos aqueles.

- Vocês tinham uma boa amizade, não é?

- A melhor, Harry. Éramos irmãos. Até sua mãe tinha ciúmes de nós. Algumas brigas foram exatamente por que James não conseguia viver sem nós três. – Remo riu.

- Remo, alguma vez você viu ou conversou com meus pais sobre como destruir Voldemort?

- Por que está me perguntando isso, Harry?

- Porque eu queria saber se nós temos chances de destruí-lo. Se vale a pena lutar contra ele.

- Claro que vale a pena, Harry. Se não valesse, seus pais não teriam morrido para te salvar. Dumbledore, não teria morrido em vão. Você não precisaria ter ficado com os Dursley durante esses dezesseis anos.

- Mas, muitas mortes poderiam ter sido evitadas se tivéssemos ficado do lado dele.

- Talvez não, Harry. Talvez todos nós já estivéssemos mortos. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado jamais permitiria revoluções ou desvios de conduta. Teríamos que machucar quem amamos para satisfazer os prazeres de um ditador, um tirano. Harry escute-me bem. A liberdade física muitas vezes não satisfaz o homem. É melhor ser livre dentro de uma jaula do que ser prisioneiro de suas vontades, de sua mente, e o pior, ser prisioneiro da vontade de outros.

- Então você acha melhor morrer por algo que você acredita do que não morrer e ser privado de seus ideais?

- Sim eu acho.

- Às vezes eu tenho dúvidas disso. Eu não quero fazer as pessoas sofrerem por minha causa, como já aconteceu algumas vezes...

- Mas você tem que saber que foram elas que escolheram esse caminho. Você não impõe nada, Harry, elas acreditam e escolhem. Cabe a você aceitar isso.

- Aceitar que elas querem morrer por mim? Não, isso eu não consigo.

- Não morrer por você, Harry. Mas pela esperança de uma vida nova que você simboliza.

- Isso é surreal.

- É, pode até ser. Mas não vai fazer com que você deixe de ser o que é. Você é forte, garoto. Vai saber entender isso um dia.

- Espero.

- Vamos mudar de assunto então. Ainda não conhecia sua biblioteca?

- Entrei, mas não notei que era tão grande e cheia de coisas.

- Isso eu acho que foi idéia de sua mãe. Hermione ia ficar doida com isso, ela parece muito com Lily. Sua mãe adorava estudar, ler, pesquisar. Um dia, disse que teria uma biblioteca quase igual à de Hogwarts. E pelo jeito ela estava bem empenhada nisso.

- Pelo jeito, acho que sim. Eu não vou conseguir ler isso tudo antes de morrer. Não vou apresentar esse lugar a Hermione e a Liane. Elas vão querer montar uma barraca aqui dentro. Vão querer passar os últimos dias do feriado aqui.

- É bem possível. Andrômeda disse que já está arrumando um quarto pra colocar as bugigangas da Liane, pois o quarto dela não cabe mais nada.

Harry sentiu-se incomodado com a pronuncia do nome de Andrômeda. Remo percebeu.

- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. E que ...

- Posso ajudar?

- Eu não sei. Desde ontem, não me sinto bem quando falam ou quando lembro da mãe da Li.

- O que houve?

- Tive a impressão que ela queria me fazer algum mal. Não sei ao certo, mas meu anel me alertou contra ela. Várias vezes eu senti que ela estava... Como posso dizer... Tentando usar legiminencia ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Como assim Harry? Andrômeda jamais iria querer te machucar. Ainda por cima agora que você é quase da família. Querer ler sua mente? Eu não entendo!

- Nem eu! Só sei que meu anel estava em alerta toda vez que ela chegava perto de mim ou quando ela apenas me olhava.

- Por que não me contou isso antes?

- Achei que você ia pensar que eram coisas da minha cabeça.

- Eu não sou assim. Por acaso Sirius falou pra você o que é esse anel?

- Sim. Ele contou pra você também?

- Claro. Ele não conseguiria guardar esse segredo de mim. Sabe então o poder que ele pode ter através de você.

- Sim, sei que ele me ajuda muito. Então, o que devo pensar? Será que ela está do lado de Voldemort como espiã?

- Eu acho que não. Ela preferiria tirar a vida a ter que servir aquele monstro.

- Então, o que pode ter acontecido?

- Pelo pouco que conheço de Andrômeda, posso dizer que ela pode querer é te testar. Saber do que você é capaz. Acho que poderia ser isso, um teste.

- Me testar pra quê?

- Ela e Alvo eram bons amigos. Penso que ele pode ter pedido para que ela fosse a sua preceptora, que continuasse a fazer o que Alvo fazia.

- Às vezes ele atrapalhava mais do que ajudava.

- Errando é que se acerta, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Então, aguarde Harry. Se for isso, ela irá conversar com você. Se não for, haja com cautela, Andrômeda Black Tonks não brinca em serviço. Se ela quiser algo de você ela vai tentar de tudo para conseguir.

- Tá certo. Mas você falou isso para eu ter medo ou entrar em pânico?

- Venha, vamos esquecer essa história e ver as fotos que eu estava observando. Acho que você vai gostar.

Remo foi em direção à mesa central, sendo seguido por Harry. Foi então que a cicatriz de Harry começou a doer. Ele levou uma mão à testa cobrindo-a. Chamou por Remo, que preocupado segurou Harry pelo ombro. A dor que Harry sentia era estranha, não parecia que Voldemort estava querendo ver sua mente. Parecia outra coisa. Remo sentou-o na cadeira da mesa central. Harry continuava a sentir ainda mais dor naquele lugar.

- Harry o que está acontecendo, me diga, o que foi?

- Eu não sei. Começou a doer de repente.

- É ele, não é?

- Acho que não. Mas parece que tem algo haver com ele. É uma dor constante, como se fosse um alerta.

- Alerta?

Harry sentia a dor constante, mas não o estava machucando, como acontecia antes, quando Voldemort usava a ligação entre ele e a mente de Harry.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui. Alguma coisa de muito ruim.

- Como assim Harry? Como, alguma coisa? Esta casa era de seus pais, não pode haver coisas do mal por aqui.

Harry sentiu-se enjoado. Quis colocar a cabeça entre as penas para ver se melhorava. Quando tocou a mesa, sentiu um arrepio. Estava voltando a lembrar das visões do Lembrol. Ele estava de novo lembrando do dia em que seus pais morreram. A entrada de Voldemort e Rabicho pela sala.

Flashback

"_- Lily, suba agora! Leve Harry daqui rápido!_

_- O que foi, James? – Pegando o pequeno do chão e já andando em direção as escadas._

_Ouviu-se um estalo. A porta estava se abrindo. Uma gargalhada gélida e aguda ecoou._

_- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! __É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... - E James saiu derrubando tudo a sua frente._

_Lílian correu, subindo as escadas_._"_ Harry conseguia se levantar, mas sua dor não passava.

"_- Você não vai passar! Não vai ferir meu filho, não vai destruir minha família, seu mostro! – Disse James apontando a varinha para o peito de Voldemort._

_- Eu não temo você! Eu não temo ninguém! - Disse zombando. - Eu só vim fazer uma visitinha e dar um presentinho. _

_- Você não merece viver! Expelliarmus! Estupefaça!_

_- Protego! – o escudo mágico desviou os dois ataques de James. - Você é muito bobo se pensa que com isso vai me machucar. – Riu e gritou. – Rabicho!_

_Pedro saiu de trás de Voldemort. Tirou a mascara do rosto e olhou com cara de soberano para James. Ele segurava uma taça._

_- Veja, Potter. Até o seu amigo se rendeu a minha vontade. Vamos, sirva a mim. – Vociferou._

_- Nunca! – Gritou James. – Nunca!_

_- Então... Crucio!_

_- Ai, ai. – Bocejou. – Pena que ele é um puro-sangue. Merecia morrer com honra. Mas, é um traidor. Merece morrer sofrendo._

_- Nãoo... Nãoo... Por favor,... Eles não... – James suplicava aos berros._

_- Chega!_

_A maldição parou. James tremia devido à dor que tinha sentido._

_- Vamos pegá-los, milorde? – Perguntou Rabicho. _

_- Sim, deixe-o ai. Depois eu deixo você brincar._

_Voldemort foi em direção as escadas. Ao perceber, James juntou todas as forças que tinha e se jogou em direção a Voldemort. Voldemort virou-se mais rápido. _

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Harry viu novamente o corpo de seu pai cair lentamente aos pés do bruxo. Voldemort olhou o corpo de James, puxou com a varinha uma luz vermelha que saia do corpo do pai. Disse alguma coisa e colocou o feixe dentro da taça. Do mesmo jeito, puxou de dentro de si, um feixe negro e o apontou para a taça. Deu as costas e voltou a subir as escadas com Rabicho." _

Fim do Flashback

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos. Viu Remo preocupado a sua frente.

- Harry o que foi. Me fale o que está acontecendo?

- Já passou, Remo. Acho que foi um mal estar. – Mas a cicatriz continuava a doer.

- Harry não minta pra mim. Diga logo o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei. Mas já acabou Remo.

- Tem certeza que não foi nada? Você ficou branco.

- Acho que ele pode ter tentando fazer alguma coisa, como não conseguiu resolveu parar. - Disse fazendo com que Remo acreditasse. Não podia ainda contar o que estava acontecendo, pois talvez Remo pudesse atrapalhar ou até mesmo contar para o pessoal da Ordem.

- Vá lá pra cima e descanse. Vou fazer algo para comermos e chamo vocês em seguida, ok?

- Vá lá. Eu aviso o pessoal. - Disse levantando-se da cadeira. Com o afastar da sala, Harry percebeu que ele estava ficando melhor. Tinha que falar logo com o pessoal. Alguma coisa na biblioteca tinha haver com Voldemort. Foi se lembrando da visão, e não acreditou quando encaixou as coisas. A taça que Rabicho carregava... A magia de Voldemort em seu pai depois de morto... Aquela era a horcrux. A taça com a alma de Voldemort feita com a morte de seu pai.

Subiu as depressa, chegando esbaforido ao sótão, mal conseguindo respirar.

- Harry!– disse Liane correndo em direção ao namorado, jogando tudo que carregava no chão. – Meu querido o que foi?

Harry respirou fundo. Os outros presentes se aproximaram para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu sei qual é uma das horcruxes escondidas e talvez saiba onde está. – disse controlando a respiração.

- Como assim, descobriu? – Falou Ron.

- A taça. A taça que eu falei que Tom Ridlle roubou e acusou a elfa domestica da morte da patroa.

- A taça de Helga Hufflepuff!!! – Disse Mione. – Mas como?

- Acho que Voldemort fez sua horcrux logo depois que matou meu pai. Eu lembrei que ele usou a varinha retirando algo do corpo do meu pai e colocou na taça junto com algo que ele tirou dele também.

- Mas, onde você acha que ela está? – Questionou Gina.

- Eu comecei a me sentir mal quando entrei na biblioteca. E passei mais mal quando eu fiquei sentado na cadeira da mesa central. Acho que a taça deve estar em algum lugar por ali.

- Você começou a passar mal só de chegar perto dessa coisa? – Questionou Liane - Você não acha que pode ter sido Voldemort que estava tentando...

- Isso foi diferente, Liane. Eu não sei ao certo o que foi que aconteceu. O que sei é que a taça pode ter sido esquecida naquele dia por aqui e quando os meus pais fizeram o feitiço tudo o que estava na casa foi coberto de magia e restaurado por ela. Como eu sinto sempre a aproximação de Voldemort, acho que posso sentir também quando estou próximo a uma de suas almas.

- Cara, se isso for verdade, é menos uma horcrux e mais chances de acabar com o monstro. – Disse Ron.

- E como vamos fazer para pegá-la, ainda por cima sem que Remo veja nada? – Perguntou Gina.

- Ai, eu não sei. Mas que vamos pegá-la e destruí-la nós vamos. – Disse Mione. – Temos que achar e trazê-la para cá. Aqui nós temos algumas coisas que podem ajudar a destruí-la.

- Remo disse que ia preparar um lanche para todos nós e que eu iria chamar vocês para comer.

- Temos que pensar. E também temos que comer. Depois pensamos nisso tudo. – Disse Ron.

Desceram e encontraram Remo na cozinha. Parecia que ele havia feito compras e arrumado um hiper-jantar.

- Não reclamem da comida, pois foi a Senhora Weasley que preparou tudo. Lembram o que ela prometeu?

- Minha mãe nunca vai tomar jeito. Um dia ela vai ter um grupamento de gordos em casa.

- Não reclama não, pois eu estou varado de fome.

- Ron você sempre está varado de fome. Parece que não tem fundo.

- Então vamos comer!

Jantaram. Riram. Todos estavam bem quando uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela e depositou um envelope nas mãos de Remo. Logo que terminou de ler, se levantou como se a cadeira tivesse dado um grande choque.

- O que foi? Algum problema?

- Sinto muito, garotos, mas não vou ficar para a sobremesa. – Disse já puxando o casaco e o vestindo com pressa. - Moody mandou me chamar. Aconteceu alguma coisa e precisam de mim. Por favor, não saiam de casa e nem tentem mandar nenhum sinal ou carta para alguém do grupo. Prometam que ficarão em casa?

- Tudo bem, prometemos. Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu conto quando voltar. Até a vista. – Disse já rodando os pés e saindo da casa.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Eu não faço idéia.

- Agora é a hora perfeita. Remo saiu e não sabemos quando ele vai voltar. Temos que procurar a horcrux na biblioteca agora! – Disse Mione. – Quem sabe quando vamos ter uma nova oportunidade? Ainda mais se o que tiver acontecido for relacionado a Voldemort e ao Harry.

- Então vamos.

Retiraram-se da mesa apressadamente, indo direto para a biblioteca. Harry e Liane não entraram, ficando a frente da porta. Os outros, no entanto, entraram e começara a procurar.

- Harry como a taça se parece? Que tamanho ela tem mais ou menos?

- Onde você começou a passar mal?

- Calma gente. Eu estava aqui conversando com o Remo, depois ele foi pegar o álbum de fotos e me fez ficar sentado nessa cadeira ai da mesa. Ron se aproximou, mas viu somente o álbum. Pegou-o e mostrou para todos.

- Então vamos mexer na mesa.

Harry ficou do lado de fora, na espreita para afastar Remo do local, enquanto os outros procuravam pela taça. Foi ai que escutou a voz de Gina.

- Gente, eu acho que é essa aqui. – disse ela apontando para um armário atrás da mesa central, onde havia outras taças.

Liane, que estava mais próxima de Gina foi logo abrindo a porta do armário, retirando algumas outras taças, até chegar a taça. Harry se esticou para ter uma visão melhor e viu o que se parecia com uma taça dourada pequena com duas asas finamente forjadas, com o símbolo de um pequeno texugo. Aquela era a taça que tinha visto em suas visões e na penseira de Dumbledore, a taça da velha senhora Hepzibah Smith, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

Todos se aproximaram do armário. – Harry você tem certeza que é ela mesma? – Questionou Ron.

- Tenho certeza. Vamos subir. Temos que achar um jeito de destruí-la o mais rápido possível. E vamos logo, minha cicatriz está doendo.

- É melhor deixá-la aqui. Quando soubermos como destruí-la, voltamos e terminamos o serviço. – Falou Hermione.

- Concordo com o Harry. Temos que acabar com isso de uma vez só. Não dá pra ficar remediando o que é irremediável. – Falou Liane.

- Então, como vamos quebrar essa magia? Somos adolescentes sem poderes extraordinários comparáveis aos que Dumbledore tinha! – Deduziu Gina.

- Nós temos sim. – Disse Harry esticando a mão onde descansava o anel do Dragão. – Se isso aqui não for forte o suficiente pra destruir essa porcaria, então estamos fritos. Nunca vamos conseguir derrotar Voldemort sem a ajuda de grandes magos e apetrechos de primeira linha.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer? Não sabemos o que pode acontecer a você se usar o poder do anel diretamente nessa horcrux.

- Mas eu preciso tentar.

Harry apontou sua varinha e disse o feitiço: "reducto maximus". No mesmo instante a taça começou a flutuar no ar, ia em direção a Harry. Então, como se tomasse vida, ela desviou o feitiço de Harry que quase foi atingido, pois naquele mesmo instante Liane jogou-se na frente de Harry e recebeu o ricochete da magia e caiu lentamente sobre o namorado. Aquilo despertou uma raiva imensa em Harry. Ele foi até onde flutuava a taça e a pegou com as mãos. Na mesma hora, Harry estava gritando de dor. Não conseguia tirar suas mãos da taça e ela parecia ferver em suas mãos. Gina e Mione acudiam Liane que permanecia desacordada, enquanto Ron tentava em vão retirar a taça das mãos do amigo. Parecia que Harry estava sendo flagelado, suas mãos sangravam assim como sua cicatriz. Gina e Mione perceberam também que Liane sangrava em algum local das costas. Harry então começou a falar coisas que nenhum dos que estava ali entendiam. O anel da mão de Harry brilhou com muita intensidade e sua luz encobriu tanto ele quanto a taça. Eles pararam para observar que a taça estava se desfazendo em pleno ar. Quando o brilho cessou a taça caiu totalmente amassada no chão, enquanto Harry se agüentava de pé. Ele voltou a olhar para Liane. Foi ali que eles viram os olhos de Harry mais verdes do que nunca.

- Deixem-na ai. – falou uma voz através de Harry. – Ela não morreria tão facilmente. Ela precisa viver assim como o prometido. Deixem que ela própria se curará. – Então o corpo de Harry caiu ao lado do de Liane.


	17. Questão de Vontade

_Cap 17 - Questão de vontade_

O barulho da biblioteca fora grande demais. O grito de Liane ao receber o ricochete, o grito de fúria de Harry. Os pedidos de ajuda de Hermione e Gina, a voz rouca de Ron chamando por ajuda. Tudo fora muito assustador e rápido.

Remus já estava subindo as escadas da entrada quando escutou vozes alteradas apresou-se. Quando ele chegou ao corredor próximo a sala, logo após escutar a gritaria, viu as duas garotas segurando o corpo desacordado de Liane, que estava no chão. Isso o fez correr mais depressa. Ao chegar ele próprio não sabia quem socorrer primeiro. Harry estava de bruço, sendo virado por Ron, que o balançava, tentando fazê-lo despertar. Foi quando viu a poça de sangue que estava próximo ao corpo de Liane. Remo ajoelhou e tentou saber o que tinha acontecido enquanto observava e pensava o que fazer pelos dois.

- Pelos magos, o que aconteceu aqui? Quem fez isso?

- Harry tentou destruir aquilo ali e tudo virou uma bagunça e quando vimos Liane estava no chão e o Harry tava todo estranho e caiu logo depois. - Falou Gina atropelando as palavras devido ao nervosismo.

Remo olhou para o lado e viu os restos retorcidos de algum metal do qual ainda saia uma fumaça, parecendo que tinha sido queimado.

- Aquilo ali derrubou os dois? Mas que droga é essa que vocês inventaram?

Hermione viu que ele não poderia ajudar sem saber de nada, respirou fundo e soltou a verdade. – Lupin, aquilo é uma horcrux. Uma horcrux da alma de Voldemort. Harry tentou destruí-la com a força do anel. Mas a magia era muito forte que ricocheteou de volta para o Harry. Só que a Liane entrou na frente e recebeu...

- Droga, vocês não pensam não. – Disse exasperado. - Vocês sabem que feitiço o Harry usou pra destruir a porcaria da horcrux?

- Reducto. - disse Ron. – Reducto maximus.

- Como o Harry está, Ron? Como ele conseguiu fazer isso?

- Respirando, pálido e com a testa sangrando. Agora saber como, eu não sei não.

- Bom. Vire ele com as costas pro chão e o deixe respirar. Mione, corre na cozinha e traga água fria e toalhas. Ron você consegue levar o Harry lá pro quarto dele?

- Consigo sim.

Remo começou a analisar Liane com a ajuda de Gina. Viu que o sangue escorria de uma ferida no ombro esquerdo de Liane, e que o sangue não estava mais brotando, parecia se curar sozinho. Havia também um corte no lábio e que também estava cicatrizando sozinho. Usou enervate, conseguindo melhorar um pouco da aparência pálida que ela estava. Usou a varinha, tentando achar alguma alteração interna, mas não havia sinal de nada.

- O que vocês fizeram nela? – nisso Hermione chegava com o pedido de Remo.

- Nós não fizemos nada. Apenas mexemos nela pra ver como ela estava e se ela acordava. - Falou Mione.

Foi então que os olhos de Liane se abriram.

- Liane... Liane, fala comigo! Você esta bem? – Perguntou um preocupado Remus.

Liane olhava um pouco assustada. Tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido e o por que de Remus estar ali. – O que foi? Onde está Harry? Droga, minha cabeça dói!

- O que foi? Eu é que pergunto! Mas em primeiro lugar, você se sente bem? Consegue levantar? Tá sentido alguma dor, alguma coisa estranha?

- Acho que não tem nada de errado. Só estou com dor no corpo, parece que tomei uma surra daquelas. Eu não pensei quando vi aquela coisa indo pra cima do Harry.

- Não pensou mesmo, sua louca! – Disse Hermione.

- Posso ver suas costas depois, acho que você machucou na queda em algum lugar. Não parece ser pouca coisa, por mais que tenha sangrado. Vou subir pra ver como está o Harry. – disse ele saindo, mas virou e olhou com um jeito realmente preocupado. – Você realmente se sente bem?

Foi ai que Liane se assustou. – O que aconteceu com ele? Eu não consegui parar o raio que voltou da taça?

- Calma. Vou ver como ele esta. Gina, Hermione, levem ela pro quarto e troquem essa roupa. Fiquem quietas lá, depois conversamos.

Remus subiu correndo. Quando entrou no quarto viu Ron com uma toalha na testa de Harry, que se mantinha desacordado.

- Remo, ele tá quente. Balbuciou umas coisas ai que eu não entendi nada. O anel continua brilhando.

- Deixe-me vê-lo.

Ele o analisou. Usou a varinha para tentar achar algum problema interno, mas nada. A cicatriz estava avermelhada, com um caminho de sangue coagulado descendo pela testa e pela lateral do olho direito.

- Lupin, ele ficou irado quando viu a Liane desmaiada e foi pra cima daquele negócio. Ele tava com muita raiva. Quando ele destruiu a horcrux ele virou para onde estava a Liane e as meninas, ele tava todo estranhos, e falou que não era pra ajudarmos ela a se recuperar, que ela tinha que fazer sozinha junto com o prometido e depois caiu duro no chão. Não deu pra entender nada.

Sem mais sem menos, Harry levantou da cama de repente. Olhando assustado e gritando por Liane.

- Ei, calma aí rapaz. Tá tudo bem...

- Cadê ela? Ela tá bem mesmo? Deixe-me ir vê-la! – Disse desesperado para levantar, fazendo força contra os braços de Ron que o mantinha encostado na cama.

- Peraí! – disse Remus, segurando Harry pelo tórax. – Você não vai sair daqui sem eu ver se tá tudo bem com você. Deixa-a descansar um pouco, depois você vai lá. Não se preocupe, ela acordou e está com as garotas. Parece que está bem.

Remus fez um exame melhor constatando que tudo estava normal. O anel tinha diminuído seu brilho. – O que você está sentindo Harry? Dor em algum lugar?

Gina entrou no quarto batendo na porta.

- Vim saber como está o Harry?

- Aparentemente não foi nada. – Falou um enfadonho Harry.

- Eu penso que, graças à Merlin, está tudo bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

Foi então que entrou uma Liane empolvorosa passando por todos e se jogando na lateral da cama bem próximo a Harry.

- Como você tá? Você tá bem? Se machucou?

- Não aconteceu nada. Mesmo. – Disse Harry olhando com compaixão pra namorada.

- Foi mal, não consegui manter ela lá no quarto. – Disse Hermione entrando no quarto.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Não tinha que se meter? Podia ter acontecido o pior. Tanto comigo quanto com você, sua maluca.

- Maluca? Eu? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse esperando pra ver se aquela coisa ia te matar? Você que foi o maluco!

Olhando sério pra ela perguntou. – Li, como você está? Tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Eu acho que sim. – disse agoniada. – Eu senti muita dor, mas passou. E a sua cicatriz, ainda tá doendo?

- Não muito. – Foi ai que Harry e Liane perceberam que o resto do pessoal estava olhando para os dois. - E ai, gente. – Disse sem graça.

Remus tomou o partido e começou. – Pois bem agora que parece que está tudo normal e os ânimos estão controlados. Podem começar a me explicar que raio aconteceu naquela biblioteca?

Não tinham para onde fugir e com o que enrolar o professor, que já estava sentado na cama de Harry olhando para cada um deles, observando cada reação.

- Sabemos... – Começou Hermione. -... Que não vamos conseguir mentir ou despistar o senhor, por isso vamos começar do começo.

- Remus, aquilo que você deve ter visto destruído era uma das sete horcruxes de Voldemort. Como você deve saber é através destas coisas que ele se mantém vivo. – Falou Harry.

- E nós estamos caçando essas coisas e as destruindo para assim ter chance de destruir o próprio Lorde das trevas. Sem isso não temos chances. – Disse Liane.

- Foi uma das missões que Dumbledore deixou para o Harry e, como amigos, estamos o ajudando. – Falou Ron.

- Das sete existentes, já foram destruídas: O diário, que o Harry destruiu no segundo ano; o anel de Servolo Gaunt, que Dumbledore destruiu ano passado, e por isso estava com aquela lesão na mão. Ainda teve essa taça, que por acaso era a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, que foi destruída agora. – Disse Gina.

Remus fazia cara de quem estava surpreso, mas parecia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Naquela noite em que Dumbledore foi assassinado, ele tinha achado o local onde estava mais uma das horcruxes, o medalhão de Slytherin. Mas aparentemente, alguém mais esperto já o tinha pego e, segundo a carta que ele nos deixou, já foi destruindo. – Disse Harry.

- Agora nós estamos pensando o que pode ser uma horcrux e como destruí-la. Por exemplo: A quinta seria a Cobra Nagini. Ela pode ser uma delas e com um simples Avada kedavra pode ser destruída. A sexta ainda não descobrimos qual pode ser. E a sétima é o próprio Voldemort, que com todas as outras destruídas, pode ser derrotado num duelo com o Harry. –

Terminou Hermione.

- Então é nisso que vocês tem pensado durante esse tempo. É isso que vocês tem escondido de todos. Foi então uma ordem de Dumbledore? Uma ordem da qual nenhum dos adultos sabem e talvez nem imaginem. Eu realmente estou surpreso como vocês estão buscando umas coisas tão perigosas, estão correndo tanto risco e não confiam em ninguém para ajuda-los. Não confiam nem naqueles que sempre estarão do seu lado, Harry. Eu não sei bem o que falar.

- Não era só você... – Tentou falar mais foi contato pelo próprio Remus.

- Não é por ser eu, Harry. Mas isso é um assunto extremamente sério. Sírius sabe disso?

- Sabe. Dumbledore contou tudo a ele.

- Quem mais sabe disso?

- Somente a gente e o Sírius.

- Ele te orientou a procurar por alguma coisa?

- Não. Viemos pra cá, pois eu achei que nas coisas dos meus pais poderia ter algo.

- Por que pensou nisso?

- Eu lembrei que tinha visto muitos livros de magia das trevas e outros livros mais avançados aqui. Basicamente não encontramos mais nada em Hogwarts.

- Espero que descansem agora. Vamos fazer um curativo pra você e Liane. Todos, se quiserem podem ir comer algo na cozinha e vão descansar. Nada de leitura avançada ou caçada hoje. Quero todos vocês em seus quartos, me entenderam? Voltamos a conversar amanhã. - Todos fizeram "sim" com a cabeça. - Hermione, por favor, veja como estão as costas e o ombro de Liane e se precisar de alguma coisa eu devo ter algo que possa servir. Gina venha me ajudar com a comida. Ron ajude o Harry a cuidar dessa cicatriz e o deixe tomar um banho. Encontro com você em meia hora na cozinha. Harry, eu vou chamar Sírius aqui amanhã. Temos muita coisa que conversar.

- Me desculpe por tudo Remus, eu não esperava encontrar uma horcrux na minha casa e ...- Harry abaixou a cabeça. – Eu não quero ferir mais ninguém. Prefiro morrer do que alguém aqui saia arranhado. observando cada reaçsa um delçy olhando para cadsa um delçesoteca?

- Eu sei disso, Harry. Mas é em você que estão as esperança de destruir Voldemort, não em mim e nem em seus amigos. Se eu morresse, se qualquer um de nós morressemos, pelo menos você estaria vivo pra tentar outras coisas. Pra acabar com tudo isso.

- Como você pode falar uma coisa desta.

- Não seja infantil, Harry. Você precisa pensar que há outras famílias que podem ser destruídas iguais a sua. Que podem surgir novos Harry Potter que poderão não ter a sorte que você teve. A sorte de encontrar pessoas que gostem de você, que se preocupam, que te amam, e que seriam capazes sim de dar a própria vida para que você não tenha um arranhão sequer.

- Mas se eu morrer tudo fica mais fácil, ninguém vai ser caçado, preso ou morto por minha causa.

- Mas podem ser separados de suas famílias, obrigados a destruir outras. Harry, com Voldemort ganhando essa guerra, tudo tende a piorar. Será que você não conseguiu perceber isso, meu amor. – Disse Liane.

- Vamos parar com essa conversa. Quero que restabeleçam as forças e descansem. Por enquanto não vai sair nada da minha boca. Mas amanhã veremos. Liane, pro seu quarto. Harry, eu te trago o que comer, os outros pra cozinha.

Hermione e Liane entraram no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

- O que vamos fazer agora. O Remus vai nos obrigar a ficarmos quietos. Não conseguiremos destruir todas estas malditas coisas. – disse Liane sentando na cama.

- Realmente não vamos conseguir nada, principalmente se você ficar se jogando na frente de todo raio que cruzar o caminho do Harry. - Disse Mione debochando da amiga, que fez cara de zangada.

- Eu não posso evitar. Eu posso não ter vivido metade das aventuras e emboscadas pelas quais vocês já passaram, mais eu amo o Harry, Mi. Eu não posso ficar parada e assistindo de camarote ele ser ferido ou até morto por uma dessas coisas. Eu sinto que tenho que defendê-lo. Que tenho que ajudá-lo.

- Mas você tem que pensar Li. Às vezes o Harry terá que fazer coisas que somente ele pode fazer. E ele precisa se concentrar. Infelizmente você não viu a cara do Harry quando o ricochete da taça te acertou. Parecia que ele tinha se transformado em outra pessoa. Até a cor dos olhos dele mudaram. Foi muito estranho. E pior, depois que a taça foi destruída, ele se virou pra mim e pra Gina e falou, mas não com a voz normal dele, parecia que alguém falava e a boca dele somente se mexia.

- Mas o que ele disse? – falou Liane preocupada.

- Ele falou pra não ajudarmos você. Disse que tanto você quanto um tal de escolhido, que eu deduzi ser o próprio Harry, tinham que se curar e se recuperar sozinhos. Falou umas coisas sobre o escolhido e você. Foi sinistro. Até eu fiquei assustada. Mas o pior é que você e o Harry acabaram se curando realmente sozinhos.

- Como assim? O Remus não fez nada? Nem por mim nem pelo Harry?

- A única coisa que ele fez foi te lançar um enervate, mas a ferida do seu ombro, que sangrou bastante, e o sangue que começou a sair da testa do Harry pararam sozinhos.

Liane então se moveu, tentando ver a ferida do ombro. Viu que sua blusa estava toda suja de sangue, mas não existia corte, somente sua marca de nascença. Quando a tocou, sentiu dor. – Isso dói, mas não há nada aqui. Como isso começou a sangrar se eu tomei o ricochete basicamente no peito?

- É isso que tenho me perguntado. E outra, era pra você ter morrido na hora. Você era pra ser um monte de pó nesse momento.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu comigo. O que eu me lembro foi de ver o raio voltando pro Harry, depois não sei de mais nada.

- Eu também não sei. Mas que alguma coisa aconteceu Li e eu vou tentar descobrir. Mas agora eu vou descer. Te trago um lanche depois. Não vai falar nada com o Harry. Vocês dois precisam descansar. Amanhã tem mais. Tome um banho pra tirar esse cheiro de sangue.

- Você também. Eu não quero comer nada não. Qualquer coisa eu assalto a geladeira de madrugada. Boa noite amiga. – disse dando um abraço em Mione.

- Pode deixar. Durma bem!

Durante a noite, tanto Harry quanto Liane dormiram mal. Ambos tinham pesadelos. Liane sonhava que estava em um local escuro e frio, parecia uma prisão. Escutava alguém choramingar. Olhou para o canto da cela e viu uma figura que parecia humana, uma mulher. ouviu então passos que pareciam se aproximar.

_- Já desistiu de lutar contra mim mulher? – Perguntou um homem do qual não conseguia ver o rosto, devido as roupas pesadas que usava._

_- Você sabe muito bem que eu posso até ser esquartejada viva que da minha boca não vai sair uma palavra sequer de qualquer coisa que você queira saber. E outra coisa, você está deixando muito a desejar nas suas torturas. Parece que a cada dia eu consigo me recuperar mais rápido._

_- Você acha? – disse sarcástico._

_- Os seus servos estão muito a quem do que eu fui treinada pra agüentar._

_- Bom saber disso._

Liane não entendia. Por que estava sonhando com aquilo? Quem eram estas pessoas? O que estava acontecendo? Por quê não conseguia acordar?

_- Queres então um novo desafio para ver se consegue agüentar meus brinquedinhos?_

_- Não é você quem manda aqui? Não sou eu a prisioneira?_

_- Pergunto isso por que, sua vadia petulante... – disse abrindo a porta da cela e entrando. -...talvez será a ultima vez que nos veremos. E eu tenho plena certeza que, desta vez, eu vou conseguir. Levante-se! – Ordenou._

_Com certa dificuldade a mulher se levantou. Estava maltrapilha. Suas roupas rasgadas mostravam um corpo sujo, ferido. Mas mesmo naqueles trajes a mulher de olhos claros, de pele clara e cabelos negros e longos ainda era bela. Sua postura diante de seu carcereiro inspirava a revolta, pois estava altiva, de queixo levantado, com o olhar penetrante sem desviá-lo do seu algoz._

_- Muito bem, srta Navra, está pronta a me dizer quem é você?_

_- Não, estou com preguiça! - Disse debochando._

_- Pois bem. Snape, Belatrix, Bartô! – Gritou e logo depois os três estavam ao seu lado._

_- Sim mestre! – responderam._

_- A porção!_

_Bartô e Snape aproximaram e seguraram Navra pelos braços, enquanto Belatrix tinha em suas mãos um copo com algo que saia fumaça._

_- Agora, garota, vamos ver do que você é feita._

_O homem encapuzado ficou mais distante enquanto os outros faziam Navra beber a porção. Navra tentava de todas as maneiras não engolir nada, fazendo voar o liquido por tudo que era lado. Até que Bartô deixo-lhe um soco na região do abdômen e Belatrix colocou a porção na boca da garota. Não teve alternativa, havia engolido uma parte. _

_- Soltem-na! Agora saiam. Ela reclamou que vocês estavam fazendo ela se divertir muito. Agora é minha vez de brincar um pouquinho._

_- Seu porco imprestável, o que você me fez beber, seu sangue? – disse cuspindo no chão._

_- Pra ser sincero, sim também tem meu sangue. – disse com um sorriso audível._

_- O que você vai tentar agora? Tirar meus órgãos pela boca?_

_- Não. Isso iria sujar muito mais a cela do que ela já está. Não sei como você é em porções e feitiços das trevas. Não deve ter estudado muito, já que não é uma auror._

_- Mamãe lia esse tipo de coisa para eu pegar no sono._

_- Que bom. Então deve ter conhecimento de uma porção conhecida por fazer da pessoa que a tomam sua escrava de alma. Está lembrada?_

_Navra ficou mais pálida que já era._

_- Muito bem. Pelo seu semblante e pelo silêncio acho que lembrou. Pois bem, ela acaba de tomar o seu belo corpo e que, agora em diante me pertence. _

_- Você acha que eu vou ser um destes zumbis que te seguem_

_- Não, nada disso. Apesar de ser uma boa idéia. Agora você será meu brinquedo. Eu vou fazer o que quiser com você, e mesmo sem querer, você vai fazer, sem pestanejar._

_- Você só pode estar brin... – antes mesmo de Navra acabar a frase o homem a ordenou:_

_- AJOELHE-SE! – Sem dizer nada, Navra caiu de joelhos na mesma hora. Lágrimas vieram imediatamente aos seus olhos._

_- Gostou? Ou achou, como você própria disse, fraco? – e gargalhou, fazendo cair seu capuz, ali estava Voldemort. Seu semblante não era conhecido, mas Liane sabia, o reconheceu não sabia como, mas tinha a certeza que era ele._

_- Agora que você é minha, me conte da sua vida. Quem é você garota?_

_Entre gaguejos e lágrimas ela respondeu. – Meu nome é Navra Marie ... Volleer Dumbledore._

Liane congelou. Agora é que estava tudo confuso. Estava presa a um pesadelo que ela não tinha idéia de como o estava sonhando, e ainda por cima ela estava vendo a filha de Dumbledore sendo torturada por ninguém menos que Lorde Voldemort.

_- Oras, oras...Muito bom, srta Navra. Quer dizer que eu capturei e estou torturando a filha do meu querido ex-professor Alvo Dumbledore. Então temos muitas coisas que conversar._

_- Maldito!_

_- Agora você deve estar implorando para morrer, não é mesmo. Pois bem... - Disse transfigurando uma pedra em uma bela cadeira confortável, sentando-se. – Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre seu amado pai e o que ele vem fazendo para me destruir._

_- Eu não posso..._

_- Pode sim. E você vai me falar, eu ordeno!_

_- Meu pai quer destruí-lo formando com os melhores bruxos e bruxas da Europa a Ordem da Fênix. Eles..., eles estão dispostos a morrer para destruir qualquer força das trevas que desequilibram a magia, que causem sofrimento e que queiram tomar o poder pela força e pelo medo – Disse Navra entre lágrima. Sua vontade estava totalmente suprimida. Ela realmente estava vencida._

Liane acordou entre lágrimas.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, o que foi isso? – Estava ofegante. – Por que eu? Por que eu tinha que ter sonhado com isso?

Ainda era noite. Liane estava muito cansada para pensar. O corpo dolorido e o sono a embalaram fazendo-a dormir novamente.

Harry também não conseguia dormir. Estava incomodado. Olhava e rolava de um lado para o outro da cama, fechava e abria os olhos, e o sono não vinha.

- Eu queria tanto dormir um pouco e não pensar mais em nada. Eu não sei se agüento mais isso. Aquilo podia ter matado a Liane, e tudo por minha culpa. Tudo por eu ter sido apressado. Ter achado que agora, só por causa deste maldito anel, eu posso ser um super herói. Quão idiota eu sou! – Harry então tirou o anel do dedo e ficou a fitá-lo. – Eu não sou o seu antigo dono. Eu não tenho tanto poder. Não sou um grande mágico, um grande bruxo para poder usá-lo.

Então o anel brilhou. Harry contemplou pela primeira vez sua herança. Realmente era uma bela jóia. O brilho azulado da pedra fazi-o sentir-se bem, relaxado, parecia que agora o sono chegava e calmamente Harry se ajeitou na cama, não parando de admirá-lo. Pouco depois já dormia e sonhava.

Abriu os olhos novamente e não reconheceu onde estava, se levantou. Olhou em volta, sabia que estava sonhando pois não poderia ter sido tirado de sua casa assim tão fácil. Estava numa espécie de caverna. Pela pouca luz, quase não se podia ver o caminho a sua frente. Resolveu que seguiria a direção da luz mais forte. O silêncio que fazia entra atrapalhado pelo passos que ele próprio dava.

- O que será isso? Por que cargas d'água eu estou tendo esses malditos sonhos.

- Por que chama teus sonhos de malditos, meu senhor?

Harry deu um pulo, tirando sua varinha do bolso. Olhando para o lado lá estava o mesmo dragão que ele havia visto junto de Liane, no outro sonho.

- Não hei de te fazer mal, meu senhor. Sou teu servo, não teu inimigo. – disse o dragão.

Harry olhou para sua varinha. Como havia de estar com ela logo ali. Tudo devia ser um sonho. – O que está acontecendo? Quem é você? Isso é um sonho não é?

- Bem, uma pergunta de cada vez. Meu nome é Merloc. Sim, podemos dizer que isso é um sonho. O que mais? Há sim! O que está acontecendo aqui é uma forma de apresentação minha para com o senhor do anel Dracunus.

- O que?

- Eu não posso sair daqui onde estou, ir para o mundo em que você vive para batermos um papo. Em sonho é mais fácil para mim manter esse segredo e mantê-lo seguro é o meu propósito, por isso usei de meu poder para chamá-lo até aqui.

- me chamar? Meu corpo esta dormindo na minha casa e...

- E seu espírito esta aqui. Senti que tinha chegado o momento de nos conhecemos. O que fizeste hoje modificou muitas coisas dentro e fora de você.

- Explique-se melhor. Como sabe o que fiz hoje?

- Eu o ajudei a destruir a taça Harry. Eu e o anel estamos ligados um ao outro. Nossa mágica tem origem no mesmo lugar. Quando você está em perigo de morte o anel faz o seu trabalho de aumentar seu poder mágico, de protegê-lo e de alertar-me do que está acontecendo.

- Então quando perdi a consciência, foi você que terminou de destruí-la. Foi você que falou aquelas coisas pros meus amigos sobre a Liane.

- Sim. Você, meu senhor, ainda não está forte e pronto o suficiente para receber um ataque tão forte quanto aquele. Tenho certeza se não fosse a proteção deste anel você estaria morto neste momento. Destruir uma horcrux é uma das coisas mais complicadas de se fazer, devido a maldade de todo o ritual e da energia negativa que o objeto ou a coisa carrega consigo.

- E por que ela mão matou a Liane? Ela recebeu o ataque diretamente.

- Eu sei, isso eu também senti. Mas sua namorada é uma pessoa muito especial e incomum. Aquela magia não funcionaria contra ela. A machucou sim, mas não a mataria.

- Eu sei. Ela é uma inominável. Mas por que não a matou?

- Isso também, meu senhor. Mas a menina Liane está mais ligada ao senhor do que imaginas. E não era a hora pra que ela morresse

- Do que estás falando?

-Meu senhor, ainda não é hora de saber certas coisas. Precisas entender que o senhor nasceu com propósitos, sendo um deles destruir Lorde Voldemort e o outro re-equilibrar a magia.

- Eu não sou uma criança Merloc, não mais. Você não é Dumbledore para me esconder as coisas. Se me trouxe aqui agora, então, abra logo o jogo. O que tem a Liane com tudo isso?

- Tem tudo há ver. Não foi por acaso que você e ela se encontraram e se apaixonaram um pelo outro assim, tão rapidamente. Está no destino, na linha da vida dos dois.

- Hã?

- A mente do senhor não compreenderá o que te falar a respeito dela ou de outras que ainda não aconteceram. Precisas amadurecer como um bruxo, como um homem e em pouco tempo poderei contar tudo que queiras saber meu senhor. Deixe as coisas fluírem.

- Então, por que me trouxe aqui, logo agora. E por que me chama de senhor ?

- Tinha que alertá-lo. O que aconteceu hoje foi muito grave e pode ter alertado de alguma forma seu inimigo. Voldemort ainda não sabe que algumas de suas horcruxes foram destruídas, mas com toda certeza ela percebeu que alguma coisa está mudando, que algo está errado.

- E o que podemos fazer. Você precisa entender o que se passa a sua volta. Precisa de treino para alcançar o seu real poder mágico. Você não é um simples bruxo. Você é Harry Potter, descendente de Merlin, senhor do Dracunus. O seu poder mágico descende de reis, rainhas que se ocultaram para que agora, você pudesse se preparar para toda batalha que virá.

- Eu não sou...

- Um grande bruxo? Um grande mago que possa controlar o anel? Você não se acha digno dele?

- Como?

- Eu e você Harry, estamos ligados por um voto que foi feito por Merlin. Ele me pediu proteção para ele e todos os seus descendentes enquanto, pedi que pudesse ficar aqui, nas terras mágicas até o fim dos meus dias. Por esse voto eu consigo sentir, ver muitas das coisas que você sente e vê. É bem parecido com a janela na sua mente que você tem com Voldemort.

- Então você pode me manipular?

- Não. Eu não poso te usar d nenhuma forma, mas posso ajudá-lo, e como no caso em que você perdeu parte da sua consciência, eu posso me ocupar de você por algum tempo.

- Isso é loucura!

- Para alguns, principalmente pela parte de um dragão estar conversando com um humano.

- Como posso falar contigo sem ser em sonho?

- Não pode. Você teria que vir até onde estou.

- E como faço isso?

- Só através do seu protetor.

- Sírius?

- Sírius Black não é seu protetor. Não é o momento certo para vocês se conhecerem.

- Tem alguém me seguido por ai e eu não posso saber quem é.

- Exatamente. A vida dele, a sua e de seus amigos correm perigo caso Voldemort descubra que você tem um protetor. Voldemort não pode saber em hipótese nenhuma que você é um descendente de Merlin. Agora, acho melhor o senhor voltar, tem que descansar, amanhã parece que será um dia muito complicado. Volte por onde veio, e volte olhando para o anel, assim é mais fácil.

- Tudo bem. Quando nos encontraremos de novo?

- Não sei. Mas se precisar de mim eu te encontrarei.

- Adeus então.

- Até breve . E por favor, não conte ainda sobre o que conversamos ou sobre qualquer coisa deste sonho. Você saberá quando falar, mas não agora.

- Tá bom. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Merloc.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Harry Potter.

Naquela mesma noite, Severo Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira. Novamente se sentia como quase todos os dias de sua vida, principalmente naquele período do ano, só! Lembrava-se vagamente das festas de fim de ano com sua família. Como bons ingleses eram silenciosos, introvertidos e demonstravam pouco suas emoções, por mais que estas fossem felizes ou tristes. O cálice de um bom e velho hidromel brilhava com o arder das toras de madeira de pinho, que deixavam um cheiro refrescante e que, porém fazia com que o ar do local ficasse mais frio do que realmente estava. Há dois dias não via ninguém, a não ser durante algumas horas do dia em que ficava no mesmo local com Draco Malfoy, normalmente durante as refeições.

Draco ainda não havia visto sua família desde a fatídica noite da morte do diretor de Hogwarts, e até que sentia pouca falta. Sua mãe foi para ele quase a mesma coisas que o pai, porém lhe dava mais atenção e afeição. Draco tentava relembrar naqueles dias alguma coisa relevante para ele das festas de inverno. Lembrava dos jantares egocêntricos de sua família, onde a alta classe do mundo mágico aparecia. Lembrava do brilho do salão de sua casa, nos tons de cinza e negro. Cores que sempre estavam no seu cotidiano. Lembrava dos presentes, das risadas altas, da comida. Bem, a comida lhe fazia falta naquele momento, mas estava percebendo que muito de tudo que tinha vivido até aquele momento não o fazia sentir saudade ou até vontade de voltar. Por mais que ele estivesse passando por aquilo, naquele momento, estar sozinho, por mais que Severo Snape estivesse com ele, não o fazia querer mais a vida que tinha tido um dia. Depender de si próprio e ter a consciência das responsabilidades de seus atos o fizeram querer mais a solidão parcial do que a vida ilusória de família feliz. Ele sabia, queria muito mais do que tudo aquilo.

Resolveu sair do quarto em que estava, tinha que andar, ver alguém e também comer alguma coisa, pois seu estômago começava a dar sinais de existência e de ausência de algo quente em seu interior. Colocou um casaco e foi na direção da sala. Como não era a antiga casa que havia passado meses, desconhecia o local.

Viu que seu companheiro estava a fitar a lareira, concentrado, parecia beber algo.

- Posso ficar ou vou te atrapalhar muito a pensar na vida se ficar aqui?

- Fique se quiser! – Falou sem ao menos olhar.

- O que está bebendo?

- Hidromel. Bebe se quiser, já tem idade pra isso!

- Não é nenhum dos seus chazinhos tonificantes? È mesmo hidromel?

- Se isso fosse tonificante, você acha mesmo que eu estaria sentado, olhando pra uma lareira no meio de uma noite fria com um foguinho que não esquenta sequer uma pessoa direito? Poupe-me dos teus comentários inteligentes e oportunos, Draco! Isso é só hidromel. Conhece?

Draco se serviu, rindo por dentro por atazanar um pouquinho Severo. Ao beber pareceu que arranhava sua garganta, mas que aos poucos descia aveludando e esquentando a garganta e o estômago morto de fome. Isso relaxou.

- Muito bem Draco. O que quer comigo?

- Será que sempre tenho que querer algo de você pra ficar por perto?

- Normalmente...sim!

- Valeu, Severo.

Disponha!

Severo sabia bem que Draco estava se sentindo um pouco sozinho. O conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que sua aproximação e sua conversa fiada era a forma dele ter um pouco de calor humano e atenção.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não é o resto que comemos no almoço, não é?

- Sabe que não. Posso ser homem mas me viro. E não sobrou quase nada do almoço, você comeu quase tudo.

- Mentira, acabou por que você fez pouca coisa. E outra, não faz aquela sopa igual a de ontem, tinha gosto e cheiro de meia com chulé.

- O que eu posso fazer se não gosta de cogumelos e abóbora. Não estamos próximos de qualquer coisa que seja comprável. Talvez possamos caçar amanhã e...

- Caçar? Como os trouxas?

- Possivelmente.

- Arhhhhhh! E sujar as mãos de sangue de bicho?

- Às vezes fazemos coisas que precisamos, mesmo se não gostamos, e que são necessárias Draco.

- Você já me disse isso!

- Mas não parece que você entendeu. Será que não entrou na sua cabecinha forada de ouro?

- há há há, Snape!

- Que seja! Se quer comer alguma carne, vai aprender a sobreviver. Mas saiba que sou impaciente com quem não aprende. Agora, se não quiser caçar...

- Não vou comer uma apetitosa caça!

- Perfeitamente. Viu, já está começando a perceber e a aprender. 20 pontos para a sonserina!

- Realmente Snape, você está todo engraçadinho hoje! – E deu as costas andando pro outro lado.

Severo já estava indo para a cozinha quando parou, escorando todo o seu peso numa mesa próximo a parede, fazendo todos os objetos caírem no chão, chamando a atenção de Draco. Ele olhou de lado e correu a tempo de segurar o corpo de Severo que ia ao chão lentamente. Nada mais se ouvia. Severo estava quase catatônico, seus olhos negros miravam o infinito e sua boca semi-aberta fazia par com uma visão de puro ermo. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Severo mal respirava e não se mexia. Decidiu se levantar e confirmar os encantamentos e proteções da casa. Chamou por sua varinha. Fez todas as luzes se apagarem, mantendo apenas a lareira acessa. Levitou Severo até próximo da lareira. As mãos de Severo estavam mais geladas que o normal Tentou reanimá-lo, mas nada.

- Droga Snape! Que merda é essa!

Severo sentiu seu corpo ser espetado por todos os lados, como se agulhas em brasa entrassem em sua carne Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se segurando uma taça prateada, mas percebeu logo que não era ele e que não estava em sua casa. Pensou e lembrou da conversa com o Dragão. Realmente estava acontecendo, sua promessa estava sendo exigida, ele estava no corpo de Harry Potter, ele era o próprio Harry naquele momento. Pela dor que sentia e o que via naquela taça pensou que só poderia ser uma das horcruxes. Se Harry estava tentando destruí-la ele não sabia, mas aquilo estava matando-o. Começou então a recitar todos os contra-feitiços que conhecia até que em sua mente as palavras fluíram para uma nova língua, que aparentemente ele não conhecia e nem sabia o que estava falando. Sentiu a presença de Merloc e sua voz estava em sua mente dizendo juntamente com ele os contra-feitiços na língua desconhecida.

Percebeu que a taça estava se retorcendo e se tornando escura. Tinha destruído a horcrux. Realmente estava cansado, mas sentiu que algo mais estava errado. Ao olhar para trás viu os amigos de Potter, gina e Hermione segurando o corpo desacordado de Liane. Viu o sangue, mas na mesma hora Merloc tomou os seus pensamentos.

- Diga que a deixe quieta aí, fale que ela não morreria tão facilmente. Que ela precisa viver assim como o prometido. Que a deixem se curar sozinha. Não se preocupe Vai ficar tudo bem Guardião.

Depois que falou com as garotas sentiu-se fraco e caiu. Quando levantou, viu que era seu corpo novamente. Viu a cara de aflição e desorientação estampada no rosto de Draco. Resolveu levantar mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, estava tonto.

- Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

- Você não ficou necessariamente desacordado. Seus olhos e boca estavam abertos, às vezes se mexiam.

- Está bem! – Disse impaciente. – Quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, desligado?

- Uns quinze minutos. Acho eu.

- Ainda bem!

- Por que? O que aconteceu? Eu nunca vi você mal ou, sei lá como posso falar, nocauteado!

- Há uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida. – Disse tentando se levantar de novo.

- E então?

- Então o que Draco?

- O que foi isso?

- Nada demais. Apenas tive uma experiência mágica extra-corpórea com uma pessoa em perigo.

- E?

- E ai ? Nada do que você deve saber, pelo menos por enquanto. – Disse sentando na poltrona a seu lado.

- Ainda não confia em mim, Snape?

- Não confio na minha sombra, acha mesmo que poderia confiar minha vida a você?

- Eu confiei a minha a você! – Disse grosseiro.

- Você é jovem, imaturo e não teve muita opção, não é verdade?

- Então não posso confiar em você?

- Acho que pode! – Disse se recostando na poltrona e respirando fundo. Estava cansado e tinha que acabar com esse papo. Mas, pra finalizar esse papo chato só vou falar uma coisa. Qualquer um tem segredos Draco., e no meu caso isso faz com que eu possa viver um pouco mais e possa manipular as situações para que os nossos inimigos permaneçam na penumbra, que é favorável. Você é jovem e sanguíneo. Talvez não tenha forças e jogo de cintura para agüentar o tranco. Entendeu por que eu não vou falar mais nada sobre isso?

- Não. Quer dizer, acho que entendi mas não fiquei satisfeito.

- Pense então. Vou descansar um pouco Se vire na cozinha se quiser comer.

- Não! Não faça isso!

- Boa noite Malfoy!

-----

O som da porta da frente sendo aberta foi ouvido da cozinha, onde todos os ocupantes da casa dos Potter tomavam seu café da manhã. Podia ser ouvido qualquer barulho na casa tamanho o silencio que imperava. Sírius entrou e percebeu a tensão, não só pelo silêncio mas também pela feição de todos, realmente tinha acontecido algo importante.

- Bom dia a todos! – Exclamou, sentando em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa.

Ninguém falou qualquer palavra, apenas Remus se manifestou. Os outros olharam-no, dando como resposta um risinho de canto de boca. Harry não o olhou, continuou bebendo o conteúdo de sua xícara.

- Aceita um café, Sírius? – Perguntou Remus.

- Sim, por favor. – Aceitando uma boa xícara de café.

- Será que você pode subir comigo até o sótão, precisamos conversar antes de nos reunirmos, tudo bem? – Questionou Remus, já saindo da cozinha.

- Claro. Vamos subir. Disse levando consigo o café que já tomava.

- Gostaria que vocês subissem apenas daqui a quinze minutos. Vamos? – disse dando passagem para que Sírius fosse a frente.

Aqueles foram uns dos quinze minutos mais longos da vida de cada um dos garotos. Não se sentiam culpados pelo que haviam feito, mas estavam mais preocupados com as conseqüências do que fizeram. Esconder tudo aquilo de Remus, principalmente para Harry tinha sido como esconder algo do próprio Sírius, a quem tinha como um pai. Cada um estava se perguntado algo. Suas mentes estavam agitadas, principalmente com relação ao que era mais importante em suas vidas naquele momento.

Harry pensava como iria achar aproxima Horcrux, e como faria para deixar Liane fora dessa caçada mortal. Saber que ela corria perigos reais, principalmente por estar ao seu lado e pelo que tinha conversado com Merloc o inquietava. Ele sabia que não era qualquer sentimento aquilo que sentia por Liane, que podia até ser algo mais que paixão.

Gina pensava em sua última briga com Eric, no beijo. Pensava que seus pais iriam enfartar por saber o quão envolvida em situações complicadas ela estava. Sabia que sua mãe não permitiria ela continuar correndo atrás das horcruxes, e muito menos namorar, ainda mais se o pretendente em questão fosse um sonserino.

Ron pensava que talvez fosse culpa dele Harry e Liane terem se ferido. Que talvez fosse ele que deveria ter destruído a taça. Sentia-se frustrado, principalmente depois da curta conversa com Dumbledore. Ele gostava de Harry como um irmão, mas não conseguia ajudar Harry em nenhum momento, principalmente quando envolvia perigo. Pensava que era um derrotado e que não faria falta para aquele grupo. Mesmo sendo mais velho que Gina, ainda temia ser inferior a sua irmã, tanto em poder quanto em coragem. E ainda tinha Hermione. Sua paixão pela ex-namorada não sumira por completo, como ele gostaria que fosse. Estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante era doloroso, pois queria estar a apoiando, consolando, queria afagá-la, mimá-la. Ela pouco lhe dirigirá a palavra desde a noite em que tentou forçá-la, e desde então era fria, distante. Ela não o tratava bem e nem o maltratava, e isso era pior que se ela o tratasse mal.

Hermione não estava avessa ao que acontecia. Sabia que todos os seus amigos estavam perturbados com a noite anterior e tudo aquilo deveria ter confundido a muitos. Mas sua realidade, por alguns minutos, se desviava a procura de Norton. Sua despedida havia sido fria, seca, triste. Ela via nele possibilidades que a realidade daquele momento lhe impedia de concretizá-las. Não entendia como e nem porque, mas sabia que seu coração a estava traindo e que ela iria se machucar. Pensava também na sua relação com o ex-namorado. Mesmo distante e tão próximo de Ron, não conseguia sentir nada de diferente em relação a ele, somente um terno carinho, carinho para com um irmão. Tinha dificuldade de se aproximar pois sempre voltava a lembra na maldita noite, e aquilo a fazia querer mais distancia, não por medo, mas simplesmente por ele não ter feito nada depois, nem ter se desculpado.

Liane estava impaciente. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Sabia que Remus estava mais preocupado do que nervoso, e que talvez não lhes fizesse tanta repressão. Sentia-se preocupada com Harry. Sabia que ele não havia ficado bem depois que destruiu a taça. Ele estava quieto demais, pensante demais. E ela sabia muito bem que era devia a ela. Sua atitude o motivou a fazer coisas sem pensar, agir por instinto, e aquilo poderia ter levado tanto ela quanto ele, e até mesmo seus amigos a uma morte dolorosa. Não se culpava e nem se arrependia, mas sabia que teria que aprender a ser mais objetiva do que emocional. Veio a sua mente também o sonho/pesadelo que tivera naquela noite. Sabia que aquilo era importante, mas não sabia por que ela havia tido o sonho. Pensava que não poderia ter sido somente ela a ter aquela visão que parecia ser do passado da filha de Dumbledore.

Harry se levantou, atraindo a atenção dos outros. – Vamos. Já deu os quinze minutos que eles disseram. – Foi em direção a Liane, ajudando-a a levantar e a conduzindo para as escadas.

Abriram a porta do sótão, entrando em silêncio. Avistaram Remus e Sírius sentados a mesa central.

- Sentem aqui todos vocês. – Falou Sírius.

Depois que todos estavam sentados e acomodados Remus começou a falar.

- Pois bem. Avisei ontem que teríamos essa reunião com a presença de Sírius, pois sei que a maioria de vocês aparentemente confia mais nele do que em mim, talvez por ele saber mais de algumas coisas do que eu. Primeiramente gostaria de me posicionar. Não achei adequado da parte de vocês fazerem aquele escarcéu todo na biblioteca sem me avisar sobre o que estava acontecendo e sem eu estar pelo menos presente na casa. Vocês sabem muito bem que poderiam estar mortos neste momento. Não há desculpa para a falta de responsabilidade. Vocês, pelo que i Sírius me falou, sabem muito bem o perigo que correram Uma horcrux, ainda por cima de Voldemort, não é um artefato mágico qualquer. É algo que, pelo que fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, não deveriam ser destruídas do modo como vocês fizeram ontem.

- Nós não fomos imprudentes. Sabíamos o que fazíamos. – Vociferou Harry. Já disse que não sou mais uma criancinha.

- Não estamos dizendo isso, harry. – Falou Sírius.

- mas é claro que estão! Pelo menos me chamam de irresponsável e de infantil.

- Harry! Não... – Tentou Liane.

- Não Liane! – Cortou Harry como se falasse parta ela não falar nada.

- Sim Harry! Foi imprudência sua e de todos vocês de não avisarem alguém que tinham descoberto uma horcrux. Eu poderia ter ajudado, o Sírius que já sabia de toda a história também.

- Mas não é sua a missão e nem a dele destruir essas porcarias!

- Talvez não. Mas tentaríamos fazer com que fosse seguro, não colocando ninguém em perigo. Liane poderia... – Remus abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-se na mesa.

- Eu sei disso, Remus. Mas se eu não fizesse nada talvez ela não fosse destruída.

- Talvez! Mas será que a vida de seus amigos e a de Liane são menos importantes que destruir Voldemort? – Falou Sírius olhando profundamente nos olhos de Harry.

- Remus, Sírius não falem assim – Disse Liane.

- Harry não pediu nossa ajuda. – Disse Ron.

- Somos seus amigos e devemos ajudá-lo. Deixá-lo sozinho seria desleal.

- Vocês não entendem que se continuarmos a fazer idiotices como essas, vamos apenas nos machucar, colocar em risco aqueles que amamos ou coisa pior.

- Harry, entenda uma coisa. Sabemos que Alvo te pediu para procurar e destruir as horcruxes. Mas estamos aqui para ajudar.

- Então...o que vocês querem? – Questionou Harry.

- Permita que te ajude! O que você puder falar, nós veremos o que podemos fazer, juntos. Só não queremos ariscar sua vida e a de mais ninguém.

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas trate-nos como adultos, não vou tolerar que ninguém nos menospreze por sermos mais novos.

Harry então colocou todo os panos na mesa, contando tudo o que ele podia contar sobre a caçada as horcruxes, sobre o anel e sobre as dúvidas que tinham. Sírius também expôs algumas coisas sobre como Alvo o havia salvado e deixado ele na caçada também, ocultando sobre seu contato com Severo Snape.

- Puxa vida! Estou impressionado com o perigo que todos, incluindo você Sírius Black, estavam correndo e ainda estão. Vocês têm certeza que ele não descobriu nada sobre o desaparecimento das horcruxes?

- Não sabemos ao certo, pois pelo que temos idéia Snape sabia da maioria das coisas que Dumbledore queria fazer ou estava fazendo. E como ele não voltou ou apareceu por ai ainda... – Disse Gina.

- Eu penso que ele não descobriu nada ainda. Minha cicatriz parou de doer há algum tempo e eu não sonhei com nada referente a Voldemort ainda. – Falou Harry como se não soubesse de nada. Não podia revelar nada sobre Merloc ainda.

- Eu posso dizer, não com tanta certeza, pois fiquei sabendo que outra foi destruída apenas hoje, que eles não fazem idéia w nem podem imaginar que o Mestre deles fez uma coisa tão arriscada quanto uma horcrux e que nós estamos destruindo-as. Se Snape comentou algo, deve ter sido com o próprio Voldemort. E, caso ele saiba de algo, ficará guardando suas preciosidades o mais perto dele e com isso ficará mais visível, porém quase impossível de destruí-las.

- Sírius, você tem como investigar?

- Perguntou Remus.

- Sim tenho contatos lá dentro e...

- Como assim contatos? – Questionou Hermione.

- Conheço um dos comensais, mais ele não sabe exatamente quem eu sou, pensa que sou um dos partidários. – Inventou.

- Tem certeza que não é muito arriscado? – Questionou Remus.

- Sempre será, meu amigo. Mas ele é influente, e pelo o que percebi, quanto mais rápido Voldemort for destruído, melhor para ele e seus negócios. – Disse olhando discretamente para Hermione, que não entendeu seu olhar.

- Tome cuidado então. – Falou Remus.

- Sempre! – Disse rindo.

- Harry? – Chamou Remus.

- Sim.

- Você fica junto com os outros na pesquisa, pelo menos por enquanto. Vou tentar saber com os outros da Ordem se conhecem ou sabem sobre alguma coisa. E não se preocupem, não vou falar nada do que aconteceu aqui. Pois bem, sabemos que Nagini é protegida por ele e so poderá ser destruída quando tivermos destruído todas a s outras. Se forem realmente sete, temos muito que fazer.

- Mas Remus, você vai... – Perguntou Ron.

- Falar pra alguém? – Completou.

- É! – Confirmou.

- Isso é um assunto Ron, que nem o próprio Olho-Tonto pode ficar sabendo, por enquanto. Isso deve permanecer obscuro. E vocês devem não só estudar mais e pesquisa, mas devem ficar preparados fisicamente e mentalmente, e principalmente magicamente para uma batalha medonha e possivelmente sangrenta.

- Conhecendo bem Voldemort, é bem isso o que ele e seus comparsas vão querer fazer.

- E vocês vão nos treinar? – Questionou Liane.

-Acho que sim. – Falou Sírius.

- É necessário. E sendo chefe da grifinória, isso fica mais fácil para algumas coisas quando voltarmos. Me digam, a Armada continua a se encontrar, não é? – Falou Remus.

- Sim. Mas como você sabe? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não sou cego e nem surdo Gina. Pois bem, repassem a todo dela o conhecimento que vocês vão adquirir e se preparem, pois esses últimos dias deste ano serão, como eu posso dizer, interessantes. E posso pedir um favor?

- Ainda pode! – Brincou Harry. –O que é?

- Preciso de uma ajuda da Ninfadora Tonks. Ela vai treinar as garotas em algumas coisas. Pois eu e Sírius não somos como posso dizer, entendidos em assuntos femininos.

- Só entendemos de mulher de outro jeito. Mais eu do que o Remus aqui. – Brincou Sírius.

- Sírius e eu vamos cuidar das partes de defesa e duelos, feitiços e porções. Tonks poderá ajudar com transfiguração também.

- Mas por que a Tonks? – Perguntou Ron.

- Primeiro, Ron, por que confio nela. Segundo ela é uma das poucas pessoas que já cruzou com Belatrix Lestrange e sobreviveu. Isso já é muita coisa!

- Mas não é por que vocês... – Liane e Hermione tamparam a boca de Gina quando ela ia completar a frase, sorrindo sem graça para Remus.

- Não se preocupe, é soluço. – Disse Hermione.

- Ela tem crises de vez em quando. – Falou Liane.

- Tudo bem, entendi! Podem deixar ela respirar. Mas isso ainda não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. – Falou sorridente, deixando Gina sem graça e Sírius em altas gargalhadas.

- Eu vou indo. - Falou Sírius tentando se controlar. – Tenho assuntos pendentes e tenho que conseguir falar com aquele cara. Fiquem bem. Qualquer coisa ou alguma novidade especial dou um jeito de procurar vocês. Não é momento para perder meu disfarce.

-------

A tarde, uma hora depois do almoço, todos foram convocados para estarem no sótão. Ron e harry chegaram primeiro encontrando Remus e Tonks lendo alguns livros. Harry Havia mandado uma coruja com o segredo para Tonks logo depois da reunião. Resolveram esperar as garotas para ver o que ia acontecer. Liane, Mione e Gina chegaram conversando e rindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes. Do nada Remus cortou a conversa e começou a falar.

- Pois bem, não vamos perder tempo. Temos que começar o treinamento sabendo como vocês se portam contra um desafiante.

- Mas, vamos treinar aqui? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Vamos subir as escadas, a área de treinamento ficava lá em cima.

- Área de treinamento? – Questionou Mione.

- É. Onde você acha que seu pai, sua mãe e os marotos faziam suas estripulias. – Falou isso ao pé do ouvido de Harry que acabou rindo.

Harry não havia percebido que havia uma porta na sala onde tinha encontrado as varinhas de seus pais, que ainda repousavam na cama. Remus percebeu e olhou para a cama.

- São as varinhas dele!

- Sim, eu acho que são.

- Por que não as guardou ainda?

- Não vi necessidade ainda.

- Vamos então. – Disse Remus abrindo a porta da sala, dando espaço para que todos pudessem entrar, Tonks foi a última.

A sala era parecida com um campo de quadribol. O chão era de areia um pouco grossa, era iluminada por tochas que levitavam.

- Ela foi baseada na sala precisa, onde vocês treinam a AD. Mas não tem a perfeição dela, mas podemos pelo menos treinar com vassouras.

- Então vamos. Primeiro queremos ver vocês duelando à vontade, um contra outro, mulheres versos homens, em grupos E não quero finjam. Dêem o melhor de si. Mas procurem não matar uns aos outros, deixar desacordado vale. Em suas posições, em grupos. Duelem!

Remus e Tonks analisavam tudo que podiam e com uma pena repetitiva anotavam os pontos fortes e pontos fracos de cada um, instigavam os duelos para ver o máximo e o poder de concentração de ambos. Alguns ficaram tontos depois de alguns ataques mais ninguém ficou desacordado, apenas com alguns arranhões. No final do dia todos estavam cansados e mortos de fome. Tomaram banho e comeram o jantar preparado por Remus e Tonks ninguém quis ficar acordado, acabaram dormindo cedo. Para eles começava um novo tempo.


	18. Magia

Olá meu povo!! Começo esse cap pedindo desculpas pela não betagem. A Vi tá com problemas e não conseguiu tempo pra betar nem esse nem o cap anterior. Não podia deixá-los mais u m?ês esperando por uma coisa que está pronta. então espero que me desculpem e que leiam com um pouquinho de paciência. Queria ter colocado algumas musicas pra acompanhar cada fase do cap. mas ainda não sei se vai dar certo. Por isso vou deixar uma dica das músicas que usei pra fazer o capitulo.

Capitulo 18 – Magia

Voldemort olhava a escuridão da noite. Estava impaciente. Ele sabia que algo estava mudando no plano mágico, ele sentia dentro de si que o equilíbrio mágico estava se alterando. Em volta dele, Nagini se agitava e sibilava, a inquietude do animal mostrava o interior de seu próprio mestre.  
- Messstre, os trouxasss tolosss pensssam que tudo o que aconteceu e que acontece ultimamente são terríveissss acontecimentossss causadossss tanto pela naturezzza quanto por outross trouxasss. Elesss não têm a noção da nossssa exissstência.  
- Sim, minha querida. Eles não entendem, não nos entendem, não nos conhecem, não sabem o que podemos fazer, não sabem o quão superiores somos nós.  
- Masss até mesmo algunssss bruxosss não têm noção do que virrrá, do que essstá para acontecerrr, não o temem como antigamente.  
- Eu sei. Estamos tão próximos de destruir o Potter e seus seguidores, estamos tão próximos de descobrir todo o ritual, só temos que terminar de decifrar o pergaminho e todos os mistérios mágicos serão meus.  
- E nósss nunca morreremosss!  
- Precisamente, minha querida! Não há espaço para a morte em nossas vidas. Não há derrotas para nós.  
- Você tem certeza messtre?  
- Por que perguntas isso? Também dúvidas de mim ou tem ouvido alguma coisa por ai?  
- Algunsss bastardosss pensssam que vai se repetirrrr tudo de novo, como da última vezzzz. Que o messstre vai ssser derrotado novamente. Elesss têm medo!  
- Potter não tem mais a mãe e nem Dumbledore pra se defender de mim. Todos seus parentes estão mortos e pelo que eu saiba os que estão vivos não querem saber dele. Seus amigos são fracos, até mesmo velho auror não é páreo para mim. Em poucos dias, Snape irá decifrar as escrituras do pergaminho e nos saberemos onde estão e como conseguiremos o poder que tantos queriam mais nenhum conseguiu. Aí sim, poderei destruir o Potter e ser conhecido pelo que sou verdadeiramente, um Deus!  
Belatrix entrou no grande salão, vendo seu senhor conversando em outra língua com a enorme cobra que parecia atenta a tudo que ele falava. Não tinha sido convocada, mas tinha que falar com ele.  
- Meu senhor e meu mestre! – Disse fazendo uma reverência, esperando a permissão para falar.  
- Sim Bela. Que bom que chegaste rápido.  
- Viemos o mais rápido que conseguimos.  
- Tens boas notícias? Conseguiste localizar Severo?  
- Não meu senhor. Ele não está localizável no momento. Tentei mas...  
- Usou a marca como te falei?  
- Não meu senhor, não me atrevi! Só o senhor a usa, mas mesmo assim ele parece que sumiu com o vento.  
- Foram até a casa que falei?  
- Sim. Eu fui pessoalmente. Mas apenas encontrei coisas velhas. Os encantos de proteção da casa estavam fracos, penso que ele usou-os para se esquivar ainda mais. Sabía que estávamos atrás de seu rastro.  
- Muito bem então Bela. – Voldemort aproximou-se de Belatrix. Passou a face da mão esbranquiçada em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. – Minha criança, sempre fiel, companheira, a minha mais perfeita súdita.  
- Obrigado mestre por me considerar tanto.  
- Não me agradeça, você conquistou isso. Nunca falhou comigo, não me abandonou e nunca esqueceu nossos ideais, nunca me negando nada! E é por isso que vou revelar-te uma de minhas visões.  
- E quais são elas, meu senhor?  
- Eu preciso de mais forças, Bela. Forças com as quais ninguém imaginou ter. Poderes a muito esquecidos, uma magia tão vital e tão antiga que é capaz de purificar nossas linhagens, que limparão toda sujeira que destrói o mundo bruxo. Seremos reconhecidos e reverenciados pelos trouxas, caso sobre alguma coisa deles, como Deuses.  
- Não nos esconderemos mais deles?  
- Não haverá necessidade disso. Dominaremos os mais fracos, controlaremos tudo. Mas para isso Bela, preciso ter todos os meus seguidores, meus aliados, todos eles totalmente comigo. Sem dúvidas, sem questionamento, sem suspeitas, todos ao meu dispor.  
- Por que fala isso, Mestre? Há alguém que do nosso lado que o senhor desconfia? Alguém que está nos traindo?  
- Existe muitos que tem medo de mim e por isso me servem, mas com esses eu não me importo tanto. Estou mais desconfiado de que há alguém falando que vou ser vencido, que não sou mais o mesmo. Penso que talvez esses de mente mais fraca possam causar rebelião e até revolta no nosso meio, prejudicando alguns dos meus planos por pura burrice!  
- Não podemos permitir isso!  
- Eu sei! Por isso preciso que mude essa situação. Encontre os fracos e os destrua. Reúna alguns dos que realmente estão conosco, use sua criatividade. Você, Narcissa e Dolohov podem dar conta disso.  
- Claro! Mas e esse tal poder? O que precisas para consegui-lo?  
- Snape está procurando. Ele já me colocou a par dos pontos chaves, mas a tradução está complicada.  
- O senhor confia nele?  
- Por que não confiaria Bela?  
- Ele ficou desaparecido muito tempo. Ninguém o viu até agora, somente o senhor.  
- É necessário, minha Bela, As funções de Snape mudaram, minhas prioridades também. Com a morte de Dumbledore pelas mãos do próprio Severo, não há como ter dúvidas de sua devoção.  
- Então, Severo é seu preferido?  
- Podemos dizer que sim, assim como você Bela. São dois gêneros diferentes de servidão, mas tenho vocês dois em alta conta. Não fique assim tão enciumada.  
- Não é ciúme, meu senhor. Apenas penso na vossa segurança.  
- Então faça o que te pedi. Não preciso de inimigos no meu próprio quintal. E, alias, não precisa procurar por Severo, eu mesmo o chamo se precisar. Se ele não quer ser encontrado, não vamos perder tempo pois iria demorar demais.  
- Então, com sua licença mestre.  
Voldemort apenas abriu um dos braços indicando que ela podia ir. Apreciou a saída de Belatrix do salão e olhou para Nagini.  
- Não se preocupe minha cara. Piões servem melhor se bem orientados e agraciados. – Dando um riso como se achasse graça da condição de Belatrix.  
A Cobra sibilou e rastejou até um local mais escuro, no fundo do salão, deixando Voldemort a contemplar novamente a noite escura fora de sua fortaleza.  
- Vamos logo Severo! Estou perdendo tempo e a minha paciência esta se esgotando. Essa profecia tem que ser real. O poder dos antigos tem que ser meu!  
----------

Os dias se passavam na casa de Harry Potter com rapidez. Tantos exercícios e treinamentos eram feitos diariamente que os jovens estavam ficando cansados. Tinham os seus momentos de descontração, ainda por cima com Sírius Black, Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks servido de professores. Motivos para transformar o treinamento em bagunça sobravam, mas todos acabavam se controlando, principalmente quando lembravam o real objetivo para o treinamento.  
Havia treinamento diferenciado para homens e mulheres. E nestes casos todos só se encontraram novamente durante o jantar. Ron e Mione continuavam afastados, mas se respeitavam, mesmo não falando um com o outro. Liane e Harry estavam cada vez em mais em sintonia. Harry agora sabia que algo diferente se passava com sua namorada, não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer, mas estaria ao seu lado caso ela precisasse. Não entendia o porque de gostar tanto assim, de se identificar com uma pessoa que só conheceu a poucos meses, mas que sem ela algo estaria faltando.  
Liane ainda pensava no sonho que tivera na noite da destruição da taça. Não havia contado para ninguém, com receio de que achassem que ela estava vendo coisas e pensando besteira. Sonhar com pessoas que ela nunca havia visto, as quais não conhecia, fizeram-na temer que algo da própria taça tivesse se incorporado ao seu corpo. Tinha coisas mais sérias com que se preocupar. Se isso fosse real, ela descobriria depois de voltar para Hogwarts.  
Passaram ali mais seis dias, até que chegou o dia de voltar para a escola. A mãe de Ron e Gina já tinha se prontificado a comprar todos os materiais que estavam faltando e a levar todos até a estação. Lá encontraram somente com o pai de Liane, os pais de Mione e senhor Weasley.  
O senhor Tonks não quis conversar muito sobre onde estava a mãe de Liane, deixando Harry um pouco incomodado. Liane tentou fazer Harry ficar mais relaxado dizendo que isso era comum, e que normalmente sua mãe sumia por um dia ou dois e voltava pra casa. Mas Harry sabia que aquele sumiço era incomum.  
Mione, ao se despedir dos pais, sentia que poderia ser a última vez que os via, por isso quis olhar bem o rosto de sua mãe que sorria vendo o olhar carinhoso da filha. Buscou os olhos cor de mel de seu pai que dava um de seus sorrisos disfarçados, mas não menos carinhoso que o de sua mãe. Deu um beijo em cada um. – Eu amo vocês! Aconteça o que acontecer, saibam disso! – Falou olhando para eles com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e entrou no trem, não esperando resposta ou perguntas para suas palavras.  
Os sinos tocaram, e a locomotiva deu o seu sinal de embarque. Todos entraram no trem, que lentamente levava muitos corações tristes dentro de si, além de muita esperança e medo pelo futuro que corria a frente.  
Fora uma viagem extremamente rápida para os jovens da cabine número 34. O cansaço físico e mental que tinham sofrido nos últimos dias fez com que todos acabassem dormindo durante todo o percurso. Sabiam que estavam relativamente protegidos pelos professores que estavam no trem, e por isso abaixaram a guarda. Isso não passou desapercebido por Eric, que de tempos em tempos passava pela cabine e espiava, assim como o professor Norton, Tonks e Remus.  
No jantar de chegada foram recepcionados pela diretora Minerva McGonagall e com um adorável banquete. Quase todos os professores estavam presentes, menos o professor Norton. Na grifinória, os burburinhos e conversas paralelas sobre o recesso de Natal mostravam que tinha sido, mesmo com toda a desordem no mundo mágico, um feriado muito bom. Alguns olhos se procuravam, alguns se encontravam, outros permaneciam atentos buscando seus alvos.  
O professor chegou quase na mesma hora do discurso de bom retorno, com uma pressa descomunal. Durante sua passagem todos os alunos, principalmente um par olhos cor de mel, o acompanharam. E ele devolveu esse olhar, mesmo de relance. Pediu desculpas a diretora que lhe ofereceu o lugar à mesa.

------------

Noite de terça, segundo dia após o retorno do feriado de Natal. Não havia tempo a perder. As aulas haviam começado a todo vapor. Assim como as monitorias.  
Norton já havia percebido que sua aluna não conversava com o ex-namorado e que isso implicava em se afastar mais do grupo. Ele tinha que conseguir fazer com que ela voltasse as boas com o grupo e com o Weasley, mesmo estando ela certa de não querer papo com Ronald depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Eles tinham que estar mais unidos do que nunca se quisessem permanecer vivos. Percebeu que Hermione estava um pouco desconcentrada, pois mexia nos mesmo frasco de amostra, como se não conseguisse colocá-los em ordem por algum motivo. Ela normalmente arrumava tudo sem ver, pois estava acostumada com as ordens e numerações de cada prateleira.  
- Não adianta você fica indefinida, sabotando tudo o que você faz por não conseguir se concentrar. Por acaso você já voltou a falar com o Weasley?  
- Não, sim. Não! Mas pelo menos eu o comprimento.  
- Você não acha que ele já conseguiu entender que fez uma burrada? Você não acha que precisa perdoá-lo? Penso que ele é só um garoto bobo com minhocas na cabeça, num caso de apaixonite aguda. Com uma mãe extremamente protetora. Nunca teve uma namorada sério, com hormônios saindo por cada poro do corpo. O que você acha que poderia acontecer?  
- Que ele poderia se controlar mais?  
- Que inocência a tua, Stra Granger!  
- Isso não é inocência. Autocontrole é necessário na vida de qualquer pessoa!  
- Pense bem. Ronald Weasley não é modelo de autocontrole em nada. Até mesmo no quadribol ele se perde.  
- Como você sabe sobre isso?  
- As histórias que cercam os Weasleys os precedem. Dos pais até a pequena Ginevra. Mas até que ela pode se salva das tradições de família.  
- Você é extremamente observador, professor. Tens estado muito vigilante, penso eu. Em pouco tempo parece que conseguiu identificar as principais características dos meus amigos. Muito bem! Ou... Será que está nos espionando? Eu aposto que sim!  
- Realmente. Acha que eu vou perder um tempo precioso da minha vida bisbilhotando alunos? Tenha dó da minha inteligência, Hermione. Oh desculpe, Srta Granger.  
- Tudo bem! Acho que longe dos outros não vai ser um problema e nem desrespeito me chamar pelo nome.  
- Mas não posso ter essa intimidade com uma aluna.  
- Ainda me considera somente uma aluna? – Ops, falei demais, pensou.  
- Sei que temos tido muito tempo para conversar, para trabalhar e assim temos os conhecido melhor. Mas não posso deixar que outras pessoas pensem que o que temos não é só amizade. Não seria apropriado para você e muito menos pra mim. Sou seu professor e nem o Ministro da magia, a diretora e menos ainda os seus pais aprovariam essa nossa aproximação.  
- Mas não estamos fazendo nada demais. Pelo menos eu acho. Eu tenho aprendido muito com a monitoria e é sempre bom conversar coisas diferentes das que acontecem no dia a dia.  
- E eu aprendi a ficar mais burro. – Soltou quase sussurrando para si próprio.  
- O que você disse?  
- Nada. – Se virando novamente para a bancada.  
- Fala!  
- Não foi nada. Pensei alto.  
- Exatamente!  
- Você é sempre tão chata quando quer saber alguma coisa?  
- Não. Às vezes eu sou pior!  
- Então é bom você se controlar. Minha paciência é curta, principalmente quando quero encerar algum assunto e o chato da história quer continuar.  
- Por Merlin, Professor. Que humor.  
- Ótimo. Apenas se controle.  
Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
- E agora, o que foi?  
- Nada. Apenas imaginando como nossa convivência vai ser interessante.  
- Certo! Pronta para começar essa tal de convivência?  
- Sempre!  
- Então temos quatro porções para serem feitas hoje, sendo que duas delas ficaram prontas em quatro dias. As outras são simples e precisam de apenas cinqüenta minutos. Vou observar enquanto a stra prepara as simples, depois faremos juntos as duas restantes. Aqui está o material e modo de preparo das porções de cura e um tonificante.  
- E quais serão os outros?  
- Não se apresse, stra Granger. Temos até às dez da noite. Bem todo material que você vai precisar está na estante a sua esquerda. Pode começar.  
Hermione não queria se atrapalhar. Fazia tudo sem pressa, observando o que tinha que fazer para não perder o ponto da poção. Os olhos de Norton a vigiavam de longe. A cada passo dela ele não perdia o movimento. Levantou-se e foi verificar o processo. Perfeição era o que via. Realmente ela tinha feito para porções. Estava concentrada.  
- Pronto, agora é só esfriar, professor.  
- Bom. Separe-os naqueles dois frascos maiores e tampe. Vou separar o material para as outras duas.  
- E o que vamos fazer?  
- Polissuco e Strumgrat.  
- Mas polissuco demora um mês para ficar pronta. E pra que serve essa outra?  
- A polissuco que vou te mostrar é uma variante desenvolvida por mim. Eu modifiquei alguns elementos e trabalhei com encantamentos durante o processo. Está um pouco mais complicada de fazer, mas sua função dura por volta de 3 horas. A outra é um antídoto contra magia negra ou magia das trevas como vocês gostam de falar. Não sei se já ouviu falar da Sectumsempra ou da Mosgrat?  
- Mosgrat eu nunca ouvi falar, mas um aluno foi ferido ano passado pela Sectumsempra.  
- Verdade! E o aluno que a proferiu foi expulso?  
- Na verdade, não.  
- E quem foi o prodígio? Com certeza um sonserino muito zangado.  
- Pra ser sincera, foi um grifinório, e poucas pessoas sabem sobre isso.  
- Um grifinório? Harry Potter deveria querer a cabeça do pobre coitado.  
- Como assim o Harry?  
- É o único grifinório louco o suficiente pra fazer uma dessas.  
- Eu poderia ter feito. Qualquer garoto que seja um bom aluno poderia realizar um feitiço daqueles.  
- Pra falar a verdade, stra Granger, não poderia. Primeiro precisaria de uma vontade verdadeira de querer fazer mal a vitima, segundo, ninguém ensina magia negra em escolas, terceiro, poucas pessoas sabem realizar esse feitiço, a maioria são comensais da morte, e se eu não me engane, é a marca registrada de um deles.  
- Mas como sabe de tudo isso? – Olhou assustada para Norton.  
- Eu conheci quem criou ambos dos feitiços. Severos Prince Snape foi um grande bruxo.  
- Como assim foi? O senhor sabe se ele está morto? – Perguntou uma Hermione preocupada.  
- Não, não sei. Mas ninguém mais o viu. Parece que a terra o engoliu.  
- Mas como sabe que foi ele que criou essas coisas?  
- Ele foi meu professor, e eu o considerava um bom amigo.  
- Então é por isso que o senhor tem características parecidas.  
- Talvez sim. Mas é uma pena ele ter retornado para o lado de você-sabe-quem. Perdemos um grande mestre.  
- Eu não sei. Talvez não o tenhamos perdido realmente.  
- Como assim? Do que você está falando? Snape é procurado por matar Alvo Dumbledore.  
- Sim eu sei. Pode parecer loucura minha, mas penso que existe uma boa explicação para isso tudo. Não estou totalmente convicta da traição dele.  
- Realmente. Como pode dizer isso! Ele é um comensal da morte. É um assassino!  
- Eu sei, tá bem! – Disse começando a andar pelo laboratório. – É o que penso. Mas será que podemos voltar a preparação das poções? Estou ansiosa e curiosa com isso do que falar sobre o Snape.  
- Ótimo. Então vamos começar. – Disse um pouco desconfiado. - Corte essas raízes em partes iguais, quero 4,3 gramas.  
- Agora é só manter em fervura e a cada dezoito horas devemos acrescentar duas gotas de sangue de dragão na porção, e a cada dez horas misturar em sentido anti-horário e em seguida acrescentar água de chifre de unicórnio.  
Ambos trabalharam compenetrados. Não viam o tempo passar. Norton tomou as rédeas das porções, deixando Hermione a observá-lo da mesa central do laboratório. Quando se deu conta, Hermione estava dormindo, apoiando-se em uma das mãos. Tinha sido um dia atípico. Ela tinha as aulas normais, as aulas adicionais, a monitoria e o treinamento da armada. Eram coisas demais para uma pessoa só. Mesmo que especial e inteligente, ela tinha que se sentir cansada, era normal.

(Quem quiser escutar a música se quiser, da Tânia Mara, vai estar mais envolvido com essa parte da fic.)

Norton a observou. O respirar lento, a abstração total ao seu redor, a calma de suas feições produziam nele uma rara sensação de bem-estar, que chegava a aclamá-lo, que só o preparo de poções o faziam sentir.  
- Hei, stra Granger. – disse chamando-a apenas. Aproximou-se e tocou em seus ombros. - Hermione, acorde!  
- Hum. – Hermione divagava entre a realidade e o sonho. Sentiu que alguém tocava seus ombros com tanto carinho que parecia que faziam massagem. Não queriam abrir os olhos, mas a pessoa continuava a chamá-la, e a posição em que estava já a incomodava um pouco.  
- Hermione!  
- Quê! – Disse ainda "quase que dormindo"  
- Você quer dormir ai mesmo?  
- Não. – dando um bocejo.  
- Então venha comigo.  
- Não quero, me deixa aqui! - Ainda não tinha acordado completamente  
- Pare de manha, stra... Ande, vamos sair daqui.  
Hermione percebeu onde estava. Levantou-se rapidamente, quase caindo da cadeira que estava.  
- Ai, me desculpe, professor. Esqueci de onde estava. Depois que o senhor só ficou mexendo as porções acho que fiquei sonolenta e acabei caindo no sono.  
- Tem certeza que você acha que ficou sonolenta. Eu te chamei umas cinco vezes, no mínimo.  
Ambos riram. Hermione achou fascinante o sorriso contido dele. Ele se sentiu muito bem na companhia daquela garota. Ambos sabiam que a proximidade entre os dois, realmente era algo que fazia bem, que os deixavam felizes.  
- Queria te pedir um favor.  
- Fale.  
- Já estamos nos entendendo bem, não é?  
- Acho que podemos achar isso.  
- Então. Se não for incomodo para você, pediria que, pelo menos aqui, me chamasse de Hermione.  
Ele não a olhou. Mas achou estranho. – Por que? Te chamar de Stra Granger te deixa muito velha?  
- Não é isso. Eu o considero como um bom amigo, por mais que seja recente, eu o vejo assim. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu conosco.  
- Não veria problema com isso. Mas estamos numa escola, e ainda sou seu professor. O que aconteceu conosco foi, foi algo que não deixarei se repetir.  
- E não deixará de ser meu professor. Apenas aqui dentro, na monitoria.  
- Apenas aqui?  
- Sim.  
- Acho que não há problema, Hermione.  
- Obrigado Norton.  
- Muito bem então. Será que por eu ter dado essa liberdade a você e por não lhe dar uma detenção por dormir durante um experimento, eu não deveria ganhar um premio?  
- Não. Não acho. – disse debochando.  
- Mas por que não?  
- Você já conseguiu seu premio, quando... Me beijou...  
- Isso não foi e não será negociável, e aquilo foi totalmente não-intensional.  
- Meus beijos também não são negociáveis para um prêmio.  
- E o que é negociável para você?  
- Minhas notas. Mas não quero que elas sejam aumentadas ou diminuídas por isso. Tenho meu orgulho. Pelo menos agora.  
- E o que você quer então me dar como premio?  
- Eu não posso ter dar, não tenho nada de valor assim.  
- Como não?  
- Eu até que gostaria, mas...  
- Hermione, é brincadeira... Não preciso de nenhum prêmio.  
- Eu posso até pensar que agora merece.  
- Não fiz nada, pelo menos nada de tão grandioso. Estou tentando ser um professor, como posso dizer, mais afável, próximo.  
- Pequenos gestos, como me chamar pelo primeiro nome já é muita coisa para uma garota trouxa como eu.  
- Você não é uma trouxa. É uma grande bruxa. Só precisa de mais experiência e treinamento.  
- Obrigada.  
- Obrigado pelo quê?  
- Por me respeitar. Você é o primeiro sonserino que me trata assim. Lógico, depois do estranho do Eric.  
- Eu não fiz nada. Você conseguiu meu respeito por ser quem é. E eu não sou totalmente um sonserino, apenas sou o responsável pela casa.  
- Mesmo assim... – Hermione ficou de frente para Norton. – Obrigada. – Então aproximou sua mão do rosto alvo do professor, que estava paralisado a sua frente, e o beijou na boca, leve e docemente. Logo em seguida desejou boa noite e voltou para seu alojamento. Deixando um abobalhado Norton para trás.  
- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. E eu não fiz nada! Eu devo estar doente ou bebi veneno de cobra no jantar. Eu mereço um cruciatus!  
---

Ois...  
Queria agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando a fic desde o ano passado e as que começaram agora. saibam que cada vez que eu vejo um comentario a minha felicidade da voltas e eu abro aquele sorriso: )  
Em especial eu queria agradecer a Graziele, Dark Mell Lestrange (vc é uma fofa e adoro os seus coments, aproveita que mais pra frente tem mais sev pra todos nós), Mary Black, Camila Lino, asabezerra, Jane Parkinson, e atodos vocês que mesmo sem cometar ter visitado e lido a fic.  
Agradeço tamb´m a minha beta Vi Malfoy, neguinha sei que tá dificil, mas vc é a beta e eu naum troco. te amodoro demais viu...Vortalogo moça!!

Hasta luego!!!!!!


	19. O que os olhos não vêem

Cap. 19 – O que os olhos não vêem

O ambiente era hostil. Até o ar parecia contaminado com ódio, desespero, medo, a maldade entre os que estavam reunidos na sala da velha, mas a tradicional casa dos Lestranger. Desde o dia em que foram presos, depois da queda de Voldemort, a velha mansão luxuosa e até agora totalmente abandonada serviria como o novo esconderijo dos Comensais e de seu Mestre. Ninguém queria viver naquele lugar, ninguém ousava chegar perto, com receio de que houvessem armadilhas e maldições espalhadas em cada canto da mansão. Ali funcionava, desde o retorno de Voldemort como o Quartel General das Trevas, onde reuniões, treinamentos, recrutamento e inquirições eram realizados. Naquela noite uma nova reunião acontecia no salão de jantar. Os principais Comensais já esperavam pela presença de seu Lorde, que ainda estava trancado com seu servo de maior prestigio naquele momento, mais que poucos conheciam, ou neste caso reconheciam, devido ao seu perfeito e indecifrável disfarce. O homem era um dos novos comensais, há poucos meses havia pedido para servi-lo, entregando tudo que tinha e seus serviços à vontade de Voldemort. Ninguém sabia o porque e como um jovem bruxo havia caído tão facilmente nas graças do Lorde e isso gerava inveja dos mais antigo e esperança dos mais novos. Já se passavam mais de trinta minutos que Norton e Voldemort conversavam, acompanhados apenas pela serpente Nagini, que não se separava mais de seu Mestre.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? Algum sinal que nos ajude a decifrar essa maldita profecia?

- Pouca coisa, meu senhor. A escrita e arcaica e para dificultar está em códigos rúnicos. O que consegui foi apenas o que lhe disse: A disputa do senhor das trevas com algum ser protegido pela magia antiga foi descrita na época de Merlin. E como não conseguimos descobrir toda a profecia feita por aquela bruxa idiota da Sibila fica mais difícil tentar fazer suposições se esse ser é Harry Potter ou há mais alguém envolvido.

- Mas o que temos é pouco. Você precisa me dá respostas. Temos pouco tempo para a data que você me falou. – Disse dando meia volta e sentando em sua poltrona. - Até o solstício faltam meses, poucos meses. Tenho que ter esse poder, tenho que consegui-lo. O dia do grande combate onde esmagarei a maldita cabeça do Potter aproxima-se e nesse dia ninguém pode esperar menos do Grande e único Lorde das Trevas. O poder antigo tem que ser meu. E com ele não interessa as habilidades do Potter, não há como me matar agora e nunca haverá como, todo o mundo, mágico ou não, vai estar sobe o meu comando, sobe a minha vontade. – Silêncio. Voldemort andou até a janela e mirou a noite. – Mas eu preciso que você faça o impossível, meu caro, o inimaginável para me dar as coordenadas que estão neste papiro, que essa profecia guardada a sete chaves pelo maldito Olivaras seja desvendada e seu segredo seja meu.

- Farei o possível, mestre. – Disse Norton se curvado.

- O possível não, meu caro Severo, eu disse o impossível, faça um milagre se for necessário!

Ao levantar o rosto, Norton tinha suas feições sendo modificadas. Os olhos de um tom de azul quase celeste davam lugar aos olhos sombrios e negros, o rosto alvo e belo envelhecia e se transformava num rosto maduro, os cabelos ondulados e aloirado alisavam-se e escureciam, ficando da cor do ébano. Apresentava-se à frente de Voldemort, Severo Prince Snape, como que renascido das cinzas.

- Perdeu a hora de sua poção, caro Severo?

- Não me senhor, às vezes prefiro ficar na minha forma normal. Ser o professor bonzinho e querido por aqueles alunos imprestáveis cansa, torra a paciência de qualquer um. E não preciso me passar por outro na frente de meu mestre.

- Isso é verdade, mas esse negócio de Norton e Severo torra a minha paciência também. Às vezes parece que você se transforma em duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mesmo na minha presença. Mas esqueça disso por enquanto. Se prepare que vamos nos reunir para um ataque em massa, e quando o plano estiver pronto você liderará o ataque, lógico, na sua forma original.

- Mas será que os outros irão querer me seguir, meu Lorde? Tenho pra mim que a maioria me odeia e pensa que além de trair Dumbledore eu o trai também, não voltando naquela noite.

- Com isso não precisa se incomodar. Minha vontade prevalece e o que eu quero é ordem. Você, Severo, tem me provado que é um dos meus fiéis seguidores e não tenho muito que reclamar. Faça o que te ordenei. Saiba qual será o plano da Ordem e o dos moleques. Quando chegar a hora, tenho que ter tudo preparado. Harry Potter em meu poder, a maldita personificação do bem e do mal que ainda temos que descobrir quem é, e o ritual do poder antigo. Depois disso, não haverá nada nem ninguém que não tremerá ao escutar o meu nome.

- E que assim seja, mestre. – Disse fazendo uma longa flexão da cabeça.

- Tome logo sua poção e volte a Hogwarts. Temos que conseguir uma brecha na defesa do Castelo. Ache um jeito, Severo, de entramos lá.

- Os alunos acabaram de chegar, senhor. O ministério ainda ajuda com aurores na proteção. Temos que nos infiltrar mais ainda no ministério e assim afastá-los.

- Isso já está sendo providenciado.

- Vamos ter nossa chance, e quem sabe pegamos o maldito Potter.

- Quem sabe. Mas eu o quero vivo. Desejo a dezesseis anos a morte desse garoto. Quero ver o sangue dele, que infelizmente corre em minhas veias, sendo derramado pelo chão e cobrindo seu maldito corpo.

- E eu anseio por assistir isso meu Lorde.

- E você verá. Bem, agora vamos. Temos que resolver os ataques dessa semana e os outros nos esperam no próximo salão.

- Primeiro o senhor. – Disse fazendo um breve reverência e bebendo um pequeno frasco, voltando quase que imediatamente as feições de Norton.

- Sabe Severo, eu gostei muito dessa poção. Quem sabe eu não a use algum dia desses, pra dar ma voltinha por Londres. Ficar confinado nesta mansão está me deixando, como eu posso dizer, entediado.

- Está a suas ordens senhor. Quando quiser, mando imediatamente para o senhor.

---

Uma semana se passou desde aquele ultimo encontro ou podemos dizer monitoria. Tudo parecia sair de foco quando ele a via, talvez ele estivesse sobe encantamento feito por ela, mas ela não era veela, era uma nascida trouxa, e não seria tão ousada em envenena-lo. Como então ele poderia pensar assim sobre ela. Pensou... Estava ele caminhando solitário pelos corredores sem saber por onde andava, mais uma noite patrulhando a escola e tudo que ele mais queria era estar em seu escritório tomando uma garrafa de hidromel ou de whisk de fogo para acalmar os ânimos. Já não bastava todo esse rebuliço dentro de si, e Voldemort ainda queria que ele descobrisse como poderia por as mãos em Harry Potter e na maldita mágica antiga. E quem seria esse ser protegido, que teria o bem e o mal dentro de si?

Ele voltou a sua sala e jogou-se sobre sua poltrona confortável e tentando compreender que raios estava acontecendo com ele, como ele poderia sentir algo assim por uma garota, uma aluna dele. Tudo parecia fora da lógica normal das coisas. Bebendo em frente a lareira começou a se lembrar do conselho do amigo, do sonho, dos beijos entre eles, sentia dentro de si que não era mais o mesmo. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro de sua sala. Tinha que pensar, tinha que tirar isso de sua cabeça, e o que mais queria, tirar de seu coração. Sua transformação começou e Severo Snape poderia ser visto andando naquela pequena sala de Hogwarts.

- Só posso estar ficando louco... É isso... Louco! Como eu pude me deixar levar... – De repente seu semblante ficou um tanto sonhador e ele começou a pensar em Navra. Tentava lembrar os detalhes de seu rosto, o sorriso, a primeira vez que a tinha visto na loja de livros do Beco Diagonal e como ela tinha sedido um dos livros para que ele o comprasse. E com isso vieram também às lembranças de quando a encontrou no calabouço de Voldemort pela primeira vez e teve que a torturar. E a última vez, quando a resgatou, quase morta, extremamente ferida e largada a própria sorte. – É isso que acontece com quem se aproxima de mim, morre! - Não agüentou beber mais. Atirou o copo nas labaredas da lareira. Foi em direção aos seus aposentos. Tinha que tentar descansar e pensar. Mas antes de alcançar a porta, escutou as batidas na porta. Não acreditou em quem suas proteções indicavam. Aquilo merecia uma desaprovação categórica e rápida. Bebeu sua porção, transformando-se novamente em Norton. Abriu a porta.

- Você pirou de vez. Entre logo! – Já o puxando para dentro e fechando a porta com magia. – Você não tem outra coisa pra fazer do que vir aqui, desse jeito! Esqueceu que muita gente aqui não sabe que você está vivo! Quer acabar com o meu disfarce! Só podia ser um débil mental como você pra vir aqui assim, Black!

Severo andou para longe de Sírius Black que tampava a boca, pra não mostrar que estava adorando ver Severo quase ter um chilique. Ele anda querendo não só quebrar a cara do homem a sua frente mas querendo quebrar tudo que o tocasse.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo Sírius, não pode vir até aqui, brincar de invisível, bater na minha porta como se eu fosse meu melhor amigo, pois pra todos os efeitos eu nunca te vi na vida, ainda por cima sem disfarce. Vai acabar espalhando dúvidas no ar. Estou disfarçado e esse segredo põe não só minha vida em risco, mas é uma carta que temos na manga. Parece que não cresceu, que não aprendeu nada. Continua o mesmo infantilizado de antes, só que agora tem cabelos brancos. – satirizou Severo.

- Você que continua o mesmo seboso, asqueroso e antipático. Quero ver como você vai se sair dessa em que se meteu. Eu vim aqui por outros motivos... Vim alerta-lo. Não está aqui para brincar Severo. Logo, logo ela vai descobrir quem você é, e ai você vai direto pra uma salinha qualquer, pra dar uns beijinhos num daqueles monstrinhos lindos. Eu acho que você lembra deles. Os dementadores. Você não é mais um jovenzinho na flor da idade, Severo, ela merece tudo de bom, e eu acho que, no momento não é você, nem ninguém com o seu charme de Comensal. – retrucou Sírius

- De que diabos você está falando, Black?

- Não finja, Snape. Lupin me contou algumas suspeitas dele. Falou-me algumas coisas que percebeu. Eu só juntei tudo. Vigiei vocês dois durante algumas semanas e pronto. Um alvo fácil. Vocês não têm sido muito precavidos. Principalmente durante a noite.

- O que você tem haver com isso? Isso é assunto meu! – Vociferou.

- Você é que pensa. Qualquer coisa que envolva Harry é problema meu.E ela é a melhor amiga dele. E uma menina especial.

- Então vai cuidar do namoro dele que é melhor pra você. Hermione e eu temos uma, como posso dizer, uma amizade estranha. Mas são ordens de Dumbledore. Ele me pediu para me aproximar dela. Ele queria que fossemos próximos. Não escolhi me aproximar de uma grifinória arrogante. Estou apenas seguindo ordens.

- Se aproximar é uma coisa. Beijar uma aluna, ainda por cima a Hermione, é outra coisa bem, mais bem diferente mesmo. Ainda por cima você. Mais velho que ela, sonserino e que não está sendo, vamos dizer, sincero em relação a você. SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ELA ESTÁ SE APAIXONANDO POR ALGUÉM QUE NÃO EXISTE. Por Merlin, Severo, ela é inteligente, mas é mulher e jovem. Você está mexendo com fogo.

- Não vou deixá-la chegar tão perto. Pode deixar, não sou burro como você. Não preciso de mais sangue de uma vida inocente nas minhas mãos. – Disse Norton/Severo se virando e andando em direção a porta. – Agora, faça um favor a você mesmo e saia. Tenho coisas mais importantes que ficar de conversa fiada com você. E pare de me vigiar e vai caçar o que fazer da vida como, por exemplo, terminar sua parte da tradução da profecia.

- Vou te dar um conselho de irmão, que não somos graças a Merlin, e pare agora enquanto é tempo, Severo. Ela não merece sofre por você, nem por ninguém. Ela é só uma garota querendo atenção e carinho, e pelo que eu saiba, você nunca fez isso nem por você, nem por ninguém. – Disse Sírius saindo pela porta. - Ainda não descobrir por que aquele dragão te deu o anel. Não sei como ele não viu que seu coração não bate.

- E por que você não me conhece, maroto antipático. – Disse depois de fechar a porta.

------

Sírius tinha que correr. Não tinha muito tempo para falar com Harry e Snape. Tinha que voltar para seu esconderijo. Os trabalhos que ele e Severo estavam tendo para decifrar a profecia o estava consumindo. Eles haviam combinado de que falariam poucas partes da profecia para Voldemort, simplesmente para deixa-lo ocupado e afoito. Mas estavam descobrindo coisas que nem eles imaginavam ser realidade. Tinha que ver Harry, tinha que rever Dumbledore.

- Ainda bem que você chegou cedo. – Disse andando de encontro a Harry que o esperava no corujal.

- Que foi? Porque essa agonia em me ver?

- Precisava te avisar sobre algumas coisas.

- Me avisar? Você conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa?

- Sim e não, Harry. Mas o mais importante de tudo é que você não perca o foco das coisas. Estamos juntando forças, treinando, fazendo tudo o possível para destruir Voldemort. Entendeu? Todo o resto é conseqüência das nossas escolhas. Tanto a suas quanto do resto das pessoas. Não pense que eles não estão se protegendo e trabalhando para te destruir também. O que podemos fazer e o que estamos fazendo é o que vale. Harry, você tem amigos, companheiros, e eu posso dizer que até seguidores, mas tudo isso pode não valer a pena se você desviar seu foco, os seus objetivos para outras coisas.

- Por que você está falando isso tudo? O que você tá querendo, Sírius?

- Eu quero que você preste mais atenção no que você precisa fazer, Harry. Sei que está apaixonado pela Liane. Sim, ela parece ser uma garota muito especial, mas ela não pode atrapalhar você em relação a sua missão. Pra que vocês possam ter um futuro, como todos nós queremos ter, você precisa treinar, você precisa achar dentro de si todo o poder, toda a magia que corre no seu sangue.

- Sírius eu não estou brincando. Mas eu preciso cuidar do castelo, preciso cuidar dos meus amigos, eu preciso proteger Liane. E ainda tenho que achar todas as horcruxes.

- Há alguém te protegendo e protegendo Hogwarts também, Harry, mas não posso falar quem é. Essa pessoa foi mandada pelo próprio Dumbledore antes dele morrer, ele confiava nele, e eu também confio. Por isso, não banque uma de herói ou coisa parecida. Você tem consciência de que é importante para que essa guerra acabe. Nós todos vamos te ajudar, mas você precisa dar uma mãozinha também, garoto. – Falou Sírius olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry, para ter a certeza de que assim suas palavras iriam surtir efeito.

- Vou tentar, mas não prometo que vou ficar quieto. – Disse Harry sem esboçar animou ou desanimo. - Mas vou aproveitar para procurar as horcruxes como no feriado de natal. Talvez em Hogwarts eu ache mais alguma coisa.

- Não corra riscos garoto. Eu não posso está do seu lado todo tempo pra te ajudar. Hogwarts também não é um parque de diversões.

- Do que você está sabendo, Sírius? Fale logo.

- Ainda não temos certeza de nada, mas achamos que Voldemort encontrou algo que vá aumentar seu poder. Como não é certeza...

- Mas quem é esse tal protetor? Por que não posso saber quem ele é?

- E melhor mantê-lo desconhecido só pelo fato de ser uma pessoa a mais que vai combater Voldemort e os ajudar. Nem a própria Ordem sabe da existência dele. Eu o conheço há muitos anos e sei que ele não deixará passar nada aqui dentro. Apenas coopere Harry. Não se ponha em situações arriscadas e comprometedoras.

- Mas...

- Não tem mais nada. Apenas tome cuidado. As paredes, portas, estátuas tem ouvido em Hogwarts. Não comente nada sobre as horcruxes com outras pessoas. E não deixe o seu namoro atrapalhar as suas responsabilidades. Pelo pouco que deu pra ver a Liane vai entender a situação. E lembre-se que podem usa-la para prejudicar ou ferir você. É o risco que vocês dois estão correndo por estarem juntos.

- E é isso que mais me angustia, Sírius. A cada dia que passa, eu percebo que não foi coincidência eu e a Li começarmos a namorar. Eu gostava demais da Gina, não pensava em outra mulher, mas não queria estar com ninguém pra que não a usassem contra mim. Foi por isso que eu terminei com ela, logo depois da morte do diretor. Mas quando eu a olhei, no casamento do Gui, foi como se eu já tivesse esperando ela chegar, como se nos conhecêssemos há tempos. E eu ainda sinto isso, todos os dias. Eu não sei o por que, mais preciso dela do meu lado, me dando forças, me alertando, me aconselhando, me acalmando...

- Você a ama, não é?

- Se você chama isso de amor, eu posso falar que sim, eu amo a Liane. E é por isso que eu tenho medo, Sírius, não posso perde-la.

- Mas isso não está nas mãos de ninguém, Harry. Como dizem por ai, morrer faz parte da vida, e que pra morrer, só precisa está vivo.

- Por um acaso, você já perdeu o controle, Sírius?

- Como assim?

- Alguma vez aconteceu alguma coisa que fez você perder o juízo?

- Uma vez apenas. Quando fiquei sabendo da morte de seus pais... Eu enlouqueci por alguns minutos. – Disse não encarando os olhos do afilhado.

- Sabe, eu penso que se algo acontecer a Liane e eu não puder fazer nada pra ajuda-la, eu enlouqueço.

- Harry, você namoram a pouco tempo...

- Mas isso não é questão de tempo. Eu já te disse. Existe alguma coisa que me fez ficar com a Li. E a cada dia eu vejo que vai mais além disso. Eu sonhei... – Harry parou de falar. Lembrou-se que o dragão havia pedido que ele não falasse nada para ninguém sobre o que conversaram.

- Com o que você sonhou?

- Nada. O que eu queria dizer era que, nem eu e nem ela somos pessoas comuns. Se estamos juntos nisso alguma coisa boa vai sair disso tudo.

- Eu espero que sim, meu rapaz. ...Preciso de um favor seu.

- Tá. O que é?

- Hermione vai precisar da sua ajuda, como amigo. Fique próximo, e a apóie.

- Porque você ta falando isso?

- Não interessa, apenas faça como te falei. Não cobre e não queira saber o que aconteceu. Tudo bem?

- Tá certo. Fazer o quê.

- Se precisar, veja se a Liane pode ajudar, mulher tem mais tato pra isso.

- Você já vai?

- Tenho que ir, Harry. Lembre-se que eu ainda estou morto.

- Tá certo. Acho que você vai demorar pra voltar.

- Eu não sei, garoto. O que estou fazendo agora é mais importante.

- Você não vai me falar o que é?

- Como você sabe, eu não vou comentar nada enquanto não tiver certeza.

- Dê noticias então...

- Tentarei... Agora vá. Boas provas essa semana...

- Mas... ? Como..? Droga! Já nessa semana!

Sírius acompanhou a descida de Harry até ele cruzar a ponte e entrar no perímetro do Castelo. – Agora, só mais essa visitinha que eu preciso dormir, nem que seja como cão do mato na porta da casa do Hagrid.

Sírius transformou-se em sua forma animaga e percorreu o castelo de Hogwarts com toda pressa, chegando em poucos minutos a sala da diretoria, a antiga sala de Alvo Dumbledore. Não teve problema ao ultrapassar as seguranças, pois ainda para a sua forma animaga tinha permissão para entrar.

Ao perceber que não havia ninguém na sala voltou a sua forma humana, procurando pelo quadro de seu amigo.

- Pelo santo Graal, onde te enfiarão Alvo?

- Não me enfiarão em lugar algum senhor Black. Permaneço onde eu mesmo me coloquei antes de partir.

- Por que quis me encontrar aqui, logo hoje. As coisas estão um pouco complicadas no momento aqui fora. Voldemort anda tramando coisas que até mesmo eu estou alarmado.

- Então se prepare, Sírius, há mais bombas para serem armadas e explodirem na sua cabeça.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Você pensa que eu o colocaria em risco pra fazer piadas... Vamos deixar de cerimônia, vá até a minha penseira e pegue as lembranças da segunda fileira, uma de cor azul esverdeado e a laranja e ouro, veja cada uma e depois conversamos.

Algum tempo depois, Sírius levantava a cabeça, afastando-se da penseira. Seu olhar era de alguém que parecia ter visto milhões de fantasmas, estava estarrecido. Nunca, em toda a sua vida e por mais louco que pudesse aparecer, tinha imaginado que tudo o que havia visto poderia ter qualquer veracidade. Resolveu sentar próximo ao quadro, e de cabeça baixa, perguntou:

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- E porque isso tudo não pode ser real?

- Além de vocês dois, quem mais sabe sobre suas descobertas?

- Estou contando em partes homeopáticas para a srta Granger, e pretendo contar essa última lembrança para Severo quando ela mostrar a que veio. Quando ela estiver pronta, ele também estará...

- Você está arriscando muito Alvo, deixando Hermione saber demais...

- Ela sabia do risco que corria... Ela demonstrou algo que ninguém mais além dela chegou a sentir por ele. Ela vai ajuda-lo a ser o que ele mereceu ser durante toda a vida, vai mostrar a ele que feridas devem ser cicatrizadas para pararem de sangrar...

- Está fazendo os dois se apaixonarem...

- Estou ajudando a cada um enxergar o que há dentro deles mesmo.

- Ela está apaixonada por ele, Alvo.

- Ainda não está...

- Eu os vi...

- Eu a vi com o Professor Norton, não com Severo.

- Mas são a mesma pessoa...

- Não aos olhos delas, não ainda...

- E isso então que você quer deles? Que um se apaixone pelo outro? E que depois ela sofra por ele? Droga, Alvo, ela é mais nova do que ele anos luz!

- Não Sírius. Em primeiro lugar eu não gostaria que o relacionamento deles fosse além da amizade, mas penso que Severo viu em Hermione, muitas das coisas que ele encontrou em minha filha, quando também se apaixonou por ela. O amor entre um homem e uma mulher, quando verdadeiro não escolhe cor, raça, espécie, classe, ainda por cima idade. Quando eu conheci a mãe de Navra, ela tinha apenas 40 anos, e eu já tinha os meus cem e pouquinhos. Por uma infelicidade, ela foi assassinada, deixando Navra só com dez anos. E nesses mais de dez anos eu fui imensamente feliz.

- Mas é de Severo Snape que estamos falando. Um ex-Comensal. Alguém de quem eu não gostei quase minha vida inteira e que por gestos nobres vem ganhando uma ligeira simpatia minha. E Hermione é um doce de menina. Está aflorando agora.

- Mas é mais decidida e esperta que minha filha. Se ela não o quiser, não haverá nada. Mas se ela deixar Severo amá-la, nada poderá separa-los. Deixe-os Sírius. A natureza sempre achará um meio.

- E em relação...

- Tudo ao seu tempo... Agora que você já tem uma idéia de quem seja e o que pode acontecer, sabe o que fazer e quem procurar, não é?

- Felizmente sim. Mas isso vai alterar muita coisa...

- Não vejo necessidade. Eles não fazem idéia do que estão procurando e não tem como atacar Severo. Não fale nada, apenas vá até essa mesma pessoa da lembrança e exponha os fatos.

- Ela já está aqui.

- Melhor ainda. Ela deve ter percebido as mudanças...

- Digo o que sei?

- Apenas se ela perguntar.

--------

Alguns dias se passaram, deixando uma inquietação no ar. Severo maquinava como poderia colocar um ponto final em tudo. Por mais que Alvo quisesse que Hermione confiasse nele, ele não poderia deixar que tudo se transformasse em algo que não estava sendo esperado. Não poderia existir romance, amor, ternura em sua vida. Ódio, ira e vingança tinham que ser os sentimentos que o impulsionava a se manter como espião, e ao lado do real assassino de sua amada.

A conversa com Sírius há alguns dias tinham mexido com seu animo e com seu brio. Ele estava certo. Tudo podia acontecer, mas ter uma grifinoriazinha apaixonada era um problema real, e ainda por cima, tudo isso poderia interferir nas atitudes de Potter. Estava vacilante, porém decidido de que sua amizade acabava por ali. Pediu a um aluno da corvinal que avisasse a srta Granger que o encontrasse no laboratório de poções, logo após o jantar, e que era urgente. Observou o jovem passar o recado e voou para a sua sala. Esperaria ali e seria o mais curto e direto. Tomou mais uma dose de sua poção. Seu próprio coração não tinha a certeza da sua própria mente.

Hermione entrou, mas não esperava encontra-lo, tinha chegado mais cedo do que o marcado, não tinha nem conseguido comer direito. Ele nunca havia chamado-a, ainda por cima com recados dados por outros alunos.

- Sente-se – Ordenou. - Muito bem srta Granger... Chamei-a aqui com uma única finalidade: colocar os pingos nos i´s em relação a nossa última monitoria, onde a srta realizou um gesto não muito de acordo com o que era esperado. – Disse duro, evitando olha-la e até mesmo de chegar perto.

- Mas não fiz nada demais... – Disse assustada acompanhando o andar altivo do homem a sua frente.

- A srta chama de beijar um professor na boca de nada demais!

- Mas você não é somente meu professor, eu o considero...

- Não me importa como me considera. Eu não posso e nem vou dar a você intimidade suficiente para tais coisas...

- Coisas? Mas eu pensei...

- Você não está aqui neste momento para pensar, está aqui para saber que eu não sou nenhum dos seus amiguinhos dos quais pode se desenvolver um romance.

- E quem te disse que eu estou atrás de romance? Eu te beijei por que, por que eu quis, oras!

- Isso não é um jogo srta Granger! Não pode brincar comigo assim. – Disse a segurando pelos ombros e a sacudindo com um acerta violência.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando. – Disse olhando profundamente nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Não sabia o que dizer, mas sentia que quem falaria ali não seria a sua razão. - Eu não sei por que eu faço isso quando estou com você. Eu só não consigo pensar. Eu te olho e esqueço tudo.

- Você está brincando com fogo menina!

- Eu não me importo de me queimar.

- Sabe muito bem que eu posso te machucar.

- Não, você não pode. Você não quer isso.

- E você pensa que sabe o que eu posso querer ou não? Você pensa que me conhece?

- Eu conheço o homem que cuidou de mim quando mais precisei de cuidados. Conheço o Norton brincalhão das aulas de monitoria. Conheço o homem que me olha e parece me ver como eu realmente quero ser vista. Conheço o homem que eu beijo e que me tira da realidade, que me faz pensar que ainda vale a pena viver pra ter um final feliz. Se esse não for você, o seu teatro foi perfeito!

- E quem te disse que eu sou isso ai que você falou?

- Ninguém me disse. Apenas o meu coração que falou um pouco mais alto.

- Você não pode gostar de mim. Você é uma aluna...

-...E você é o professor! Bla bla bla... Eu conheço a história. E quer saber? Eu não ligo pra isso!

- Você vai ser expulsa!

- Se for pra estar com você e você comigo, até que pode valer a pena?!?!

- E acabar com seu futuro tão promissor?

- Eu posso morrer amanhã, Norton. Se eu não viver o que eu posso hoje, viver não terá valido a pena.

- Pare de pensar bobagens. – Disse saindo de perto dela.

- Você é que não está pensando. Norton, aconteceu. Nem eu e nem você podemos mudar. Eu gosto de você, eu quero estar com você, ao seu lado, não só como aluna, mas ...

- Como minha mulher?

- Se for pra ser...

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Não pode o que ?

- Ficar com você.

- Por que?

- Porque tudo o que eu toco morre! Desaparece! Se destroi! É isso que você quer?

- Isso não vai acontecer com a gente. – Disse tentando se aproximar de Norton, que fugia dessa proximidade andando de um lado para outro. - Não brinque...

- Mas não vai! E sabe porque?

- Não, não sei Hermione.

- Por que quem te tocou primeiro fui eu, e não você! Eu te amei primeiro. Se é isso que importa...

- Isso não é uma história de contos de fadas, eu não posso de dar um final feliz. Não sou qualificado pra ser chamado de príncipe encantado.

- E quem te disse que eu te pedi isso?

- Você vai esperar a eternidade pra ser feliz e não vai ser se ficar comigo, será que você não consegue entender isso?

- Entender que você não quer ficar comigo eu entendi muito bem. Mas você não me deu um motivo sequer que me convença.

- Vocês grifinórios e suas malditas esperanças!

- Sim! É isso mesmo! E s p e r a n ç a! Esperança que tudo vai mudar, e que vamos sobreviver a tudo. Esperança que eu vou te encontrar depois dessa guerra e que eu vou tocar o seu rosto sujo de bom soldado, vou te beijar e te dizer pra irmos pra casa, e que está tudo bem!

- Sonhos, Hermione, apenas sonhos de uma garota que não sabe o risco que corre.

- Talvez não saiba mesmo.

- Eu só estou querendo te poupar de sofrimentos maiores.

- Se quisesse me poupar, não teria deixado eu me apaixonar por você!

- Foi um erro que ainda podemos consertar.

- Sinto muito. Foi um erro, mas isso você não pode consertar.

- Mas posso fazê-la esquecer.

- Não faria isso comigo. Você não pode tirar o que é meu. Por mais que eu sofra, isso pertence a mim!

- Eu não quero te ver tendo ilusões sobre nós, eu deixei isso chegar até aqui...

- E vai continuar deixando do jeito que está! Você não tem o direito!

- Talvez não. Eu não vou conseguir viver te vendo sofre por minha causa.

- A culpa é sua. A responsabilidade é sua! Viva do jeito que conseguir, mas isso aqui... – Disse batendo na direção do coração. - ...Isso aqui você não vai me tirar! O amor que eu sinto por você agora é meu, já que você não o quer. É só meu!

- E o que você acha que eu vou fazer com o que está dentro de mim?

- Eu não quero nem saber. Se vire!

- Então é esse o amor que você tem por mim, que não liga pro que eu sinto?

- Não. Isso é reflexo do que você está fazendo comigo. Pode passar cem anos, mas nunca vou esquecer o que você me disse hoje. Você é um covarde. Parece bem o seu antigo mestre. Parece até que aprendeu com ele.

- Eu não...

- Me desculpe, está tarde. A aluna aqui precisa descansar. Semana difícil sabe. Até a próxima aula, professor. E sinto muito, mas acho que não vou poder continuar com a monitoria, são coisas demais. Boa noite.

- Hermione, espere! – Ela continuou andando. – Droga, Granger, Espere ai! – Disse já andando em direção a garota que nem se virou para dar atenção. Ele a pegou pelo pulso e a virou.

- Ei! Pare com isso! Você n...

Norton quase que a machucou. Ele a tomou pelo ombro e a beijou com ignorância, fazendo-a bater contra a parede de tijolos. Hermione o repelia batendo contra seu peito com suas mãos, mas ele não dava espaço, e para não apanhar mais, a segurou pelos pulsos, empurrou até a parede mais próxima, levantou-os no alto da cabeça dela, deixando todo o corpo de Hermione preso pelo corpo de Norton e por suas mãos encostadas com força na parede, continuando a beija-la.

Aonde ele estava com a cabeça nem ele mesmo sabia, mas sentir o corpo inteiro de Hermione grudado no seu, os lábios macios e canudos em sua boca, o cheiro amadeirado com baunilha que exalava de seu corpo o deixavam ainda mais animal do que estava sendo. Ele não conseguia parar. Ele sabia que era tarde demais, que ele também a amava e que não conseguiria deixá-la partir, sair de sua vida, principalmente por que ele não queria que ela se fosse. Resolveu naqueles minutos que lutaria por ela. Que tinha sido um palerma, um hipócrita, mas que o relacionamento deles teria que ficar realmente entre eles, pelo menos por enquanto. Finalmente ele parou de beijá-la. Ela vendo que ele a deixará mais solta conseguiu sair daquela situação, fugindo de perto dele.

- Você está louco! O que é que você tem nessa cabeça? Porque fez isso? Porque me agarrou desse jeito?

- Eu pensei...

- Nossa! Norton Seaymour pensou!

- Eu não quero te perder tá certo! Foi maluquice minha...

- E agora, depois de tudo que conversamos, é que você pensa que me quer. Você e´ pirado ou o quê? Acabou! – Disse meio chorosa.

- Eu não consegui Hermione. Não sou homem de me deixar abalar por coisas relacionadas a sentimentos, nunca fui. Mas você, não sei por que, modificou algo que eu não queria que mudasse.

- E precisou me dizer aquilo tudo pra fazer você pensar e se achar?

- Eu não posso, mas eu quero estar com você. Isso é muito mais do que eu possa controlar. Eu não consigo... Eu quero você por perto.

- Mas quis me afastar. Do jeito mais cretino você me machucou. Feriu o que sinto por você.

- Eu preciso te afastar de mim. Pra minha segurança e pela sua eu preciso te tirar de perto de mim. Mas você entrou dentro de minha alma, da minha mente como uma espada que segue seu curso, sem se preocupar com o que está cortando e dilacerando. Você rompeu todas as barreiras que eu construí durante anos. Barreiras que me mantinham seguro, estável e o mais importante: só. Você disse que me ama. Eu te digo que eu não consigo mais respirar se você não estiver comigo. Eu preciso de você pra manter minha sanidade. Mesmo estando vivo eu vou morrer se você não me quiser mais. – Silêncio. - Você estava certa: você me conhece muito bem. Agora eu só posso te pedir pra ficar comigo. – Silêncio. Eles ficaram se olhando, cada um pensando naquela confusão. - Eu vou embora daqui, vou deixar você pensar. Não me procure por um tempo. Não vamos ter monitoria nem aulas juntos. Mas quero que pense. Se quiser ficar ao meu lado saiba que eu não sou um homem comum. Tenho meus segredos, tenho minha vida fora de Hogwarts, e eu não posso nem comentar o que é. Com o tempo você saberá. Saiba que não será fácil, muito menos romântico conviver sabendo que eu vou te esconder coisas, e que vou mentir pra você. Mas saiba que você é única. E eu a respeito e gosto muito de você, muito mais do que gostaria, que eu poderia gostar. Sinto muito...- Ele virou-se, não conseguia ver o rosto de sua amada. - Até mais,...Hermione.

Ele saiu do laboratório com uma pressa descomunal. Não olhou pra trás, não disse mais nada, apenas se foi, deixando uma Hermione mais tonta que uma barata. Ele a tinha rejeitado, depois a beijou e fez uma declaração de amor? Não era somente ele que estava confuso.


	20. Trunfo

Cap. 20 - Trunfo/redenção/segredos

Passadas duas semanas, ele a tinha evitado durante esse tempo, cancelando todos os horários de monitoria, e não dando aula nos horários de aula dos grifinórios, simplesmente para não se encontrarem. Todas aquelas palavras, toda a emoção transmitida no olhar de Hermione tinha deixado-o naquele mesmo dilema. E não sabia como tinha conseguido dizer todas aquelas baboseiras românticas, não era o que queria dizer... Mas era o que sentia por ela, por mais que pensasse que tudo fora maluquice. Severo Snape não pode ser romântico, carinhoso e falar tudo que pensa. Mas ela conseguia mexer e transformar sua personalidade dúbia em tudo o que ele não gostava de ser, em tudo o que ele orgirrizava. Navra, até mesmo ela não conseguia fazê-lo perder as estribeiras. Isso tudo parecia tão errado, tão insensato. E porque ele se importava?

Ele sabia que não poderia deixá-la se iludir com ele, muito mais por ela não saber quem ele era na realidade. Mas estar com ela, participar da vida de alguém que ele realmente gostava era estranhamente bom. Vê-la sorrindo, quebrando a cabeça pra achar as respostas aos seus questionamentos, saborear o apreço dela pela gana de saber sempre mais, observá-la morder os lábios quando está pensando em algo importante, e o principal, saber que ela se importa com ele porque gosta, por se importar com ele... Esse dia a dia já era importante em sua vida, e ele mesmo se viu incomodado sem tudo isso. E ela havia sido direta e dura com ele, como ninguém, nem mesmo Navra havia sido. Ele não era um garoto, mas se recordando de tudo que conversaram percebeu que tinha ido de um extremo ao outro, parecendo duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Havia repudiado e a desprezado e em pouco tempo era o homem mais apaixonado e mais sensível do mundo.

Em sua alcova, ele pensava, analisava, se reorganizava. Ele não podia deixá-la interferir nos planos que ele e Dumbledore firmaram, não podia deixar com que Voldemort soubesse de tudo sobre as profecias e muito menos que descobrisse que ele estava tendo sentimentos bons por uma de suas alunas, ainda mais sendo a amiguinha do Potter.

"POTTER – Pensou. - Igual ao seu pai, um caçador de confusões. Maldito menino! – Porque você não pode ser um pouco mais inteligente que um trasgo e ir descobrindo aos poucos o que você pode fazer com os seus poderes, descobrindo logo como destruir Voldemort. Por que precisa ser tão mimado!" - Sua paciência e seu autocontrole estavam a níveis considerados perigosos para qualquer ser vivo e falante que o indagasse mais que o necessário durante esses dias.

Estava ansioso, sabia que ela o procuraria. Que ele deveria esperar, por mais angustiante que fosse. Resolveu tomar seu café novamente no quarto. Pegou o jornal para saber alguma noticia da madrugada, já que não tinha conversado com Voldemort ultimamente. Para sua surpresa, Voldemort havia dado as caras da forma mais inesperada: O Ministro da Magia estava desaparecido, com sua guarda pessoal encontrada morta dentro do próprio Ministério da Magia. Não podia acreditar que não tinha sido informado desta ação. Tomar o Ministério desta forma reafirmava as pretensões de Voldemort. Tinha que encontrá-lo, tinha que arranjar uma boa desculpa para sair de Hogwarts. Será que tinha sido descoberto? Será que havia perdido a confiança extrema do Lorde das trevas? Decidiu pedir a diretora para sair após o almoço. Tinha que se preparar pro pior.

Liane não havia dormido muito bem. Acordou com o humor de um trasgo. Tinha tido novamente pesadelos com a filha de Dumbledore sendo torturada pelos comensais da morte e Voldemort. A cada dia pareciam que eram mais reais, pois muitas das vezes ela parecia sentir parte da dor das torturas, o que acabava fazendo acordar e sentir dores por todo o corpo. Alguns dos pesadelos eram apenas vendo-a jogada e só na masmorra. Às vezes tinha flash de alguém que ela não conseguia ver o rosto ajudando-a, curando suas feridas e lhe dando o que comer. Ela não havia conversado sobre tais sonhos com nenhum de seus amigos, muito menos com Harry.

Ela o via muitas vezes retraído, pensante, como alguém que aguarda, vigiando, esperando por algo, parecendo sentir o que está para acontecer. Não sabia dizer se ele estava escondendo algo ou se estava mais reservado por outras coisas, mas tinha a certeza de que Harry não era o mesmo que conhecera no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Não era mais um garoto, sua maturidade se mostrava em pequenos detalhes, que muitas vezes se mostravam apenas quando estavam sós. Estavam treinando mais durante as reuniões da AD, e às vezes esqueciam que pequenos duelos eram para manter o treinamento e o corpo em forma e se entregavam, acabando por vezes por um machucar o outro. Mas ela sabia o porquê disso acontecer. Ele estava destinado a cumprir uma profecia: destruir ou ser destruído por Voldemort.

E era por isso que se empenhará tanto em estar ao nível ou até melhor do que ele, pois devido ao seu relacionamento, ela seria uma das vítimas preferidas para atacá-lo e desestabilizá-lo. Ela percebia como ambos estavam ágeis e à vontade com o uso de magia durante os duelos. Muitas vezes, quando duelavam com outros alunos da AD e até em sala de aula, sabiam que estavam muito mais preparados e que o poder de seus feitiços estava aumentado com o passar do tempo. Só não podiam deixar que transparecesse o quão avançado eles estavam.

Hermione também acordou quase ao mesmo tempo em que Liane. Elas estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto com permissão da diretora, já que outras garotas pediram para passar o fim-de-semana na Lufa-Lufa e Hermione a convidou para ficar lá, valia a pena ter uma boa companhia. Ela via que a amiga estava distraída de novo, pois nem havia desejado bom dia, muito menos havia percebido que ela tinha acordado também. Hermione achava engraçado que ela tivesse o dom de não ver ninguém a sua volta quando estava assim, mas também se preocupava. Ela via o quanto ela e Harry estavam mudados depois do ocorrido na casa de Harry depois do Natal. Ela via que eles não estavam mudados somente emocionalmente, mas os níveis de magia de ambos estavam acima do normal. Ela sabia que algo havia modificado ambos, só não sabia bem o quê e como, mas ela os entendia perfeitamente. Se preocupar com alguém que você ama e procurar protegê-lo eram o que eles faziam um com o outro, mesmo sem perceberem. E isso fazia seu próprio coração doer.

Não havia esquecido nada do que acontecera no quarto do ex-professor Snape, entre ela e Norton. Sentia medo de encontrá-lo e não conseguir dizer o que queria. De olhá-lo e ficar muda e sem ação. Tinha medo de pensar que eram só mentiras e se machucar de graça. Não acreditava que um homem como ele poderia se interessar e até chegar a amá-la como ele dissera. Seu coração estava indefeso contra ele. Não era coisa de menina, pois ela realmente sempre fora muito mais madura do que aparentava, mas como qualquer mulher sonhava em ter alguém para amar e ser amada em retribuição. Não queria contos de fadas, mas algo que ela pudesse sentir como real, algo palpável. Algo como ela havia sentindo quando Norton a havia beijado, quando ele falara que ela havia entrado em sua alma e em sua mente como uma espada que destrói tudo por onde passa. Por Merlin, o que era aquilo? Naquele momento pensara que ela estava fazendo mal a ele, pois ela vira o quão dolorido foi para que ele dissesse tudo aquilo a ela e daquela forma. Uma das coisas que ela descobrira fora que ele era orgulhoso e introspectivo e que ainda não tinha mentido ou a enganado. Ela pensaria, e principalmente sentiria o que seu coração falava, mas precisava falar com alguém. Hermione decidiu então falar com Liane, que estava na frente da janela do quarto, aparentando olhar para o nada.

- Li, tá tudo bem

Liane olhou pra baixo. Estava cansada e pensativa. Confusa e sensibilizada. Sentia seus sentidos diferentes. Olhou para a cama de Hermione como se não tivesse escutado seu chamado. Hermione a fitou e percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Liane? - chamou Hermione – Liane!

Os olhos dela então se moveram, como se conseguisse agora escutar a voz de Hermione, que se levantou e aproximou-se da cama da amiga.

- Li o que foi? Eu fiquei preocupada quando você me olhou daquele jeito. Você tá precisando de alguma coisa?

Liane a viu tão preocupada que deu uma leve risada. – Não foi nada, Mione. Sério! Eu só tive uma noite ruim e fiquei viajando com meus botões um pouco. Desculpe se não te escutei.

- Pareceu que tinha acontecido mais alguma coisa. Tem alguma te incomodando pra você vir tendo tantos pesadelos? Reagindo deste modo quase todas as manhas?

- Como assim todas as manhãs?

- Ué, você não percebeu que você faz isso quase todos os dias?

- Não, não havia percebido. O que mais eu tenho feito que vocês estão estranhando?

- Não é que fiquemos te seguindo ou olhando o tempo todo, mas estamos juntos quase o tempo todo. Pelo menos, eu percebi que vocês dois estão mais forte, estranhamente ficando mais poderosos por assim dizer. Não que isso seja ruim ou bom, mas eu me preocupo, pois ainda somos jovens demais para as responsabilidades que resolvemos assumir nesta guerra.

- Eu sei bem o que você que dizer, mas não se preocupe muito comigo, pois eu estou agüentando firme. Fico preocupada com o Harry. A missão dele é tão complicada e tão sem esperança que nós estamos lutando contra o tempo para estarmos prontos.

Mione a olhou com a compreensão no olhar. Segurou a mão da amiga entre as suas tentando passar isso a ela. – Não é fácil amar um cara como ele, não é? – Recebendo um não com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu só espero que tanto você como o Harry consigam confiar em nós, seus amigos, para qualquer coisa. Vocês não estão sozinhos e vão precisar de apoio quando à hora chegar.

- Eu sei e agradeço. Você são pessoas maravilhosas, mas o Harry quer poupar a minha vida e a de vocês, não sei se deu pra perceber isso. – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então, eu tenho que estar ao lado dele pra que saiba que não estará sozinho, nunca! Eu amo esse sonso mais do que eu imaginei. Sei que sou nova, que entrei na vida dele de repente, mas não sei por que me apaixonei ao olhá-lo.

- Você acabou com as possibilidades de retorno do namoro dele com a Gina...

- Eu fiquei sabendo deles depois. Se soubesse deles antes, talvez conseguisse me manter distante.

- Ou talvez não...

- Verdade. Mas parece que consegui fazê-la esquecer do Harry. – Disse rindo.

- Não sei não. Às vezes penso que ela ainda tem umas recaídas.

- Mas o Eric tá conquistando espaço.

As duas riram.

- Mas ela é difícil. Ainda mais com um sonserino dando sopa. A família dela vai aloprar quando perceberem que os dois estão próximos.

- Oxê. Eles não sabem? Ele está no nosso grupo desde o início das aulas.

- Os professores sabem, o Ron, mas os outros nem sonham, ninguém comentou nada. Seria como convidar um dos Malfoy pra visitá-los.

- Mas eles estão fazendo o mesmo que esses Malfoy fizeram e ainda fazem com eles. Esse preconceito não faz bem a nenhum dos lados.

- Eu sei, mas irrita profundamente. Agora uma pergunta, como conseguiu achar essa peça rara dentro daquele covil de cobras?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu faço parte da sonserina pelo que há no meu interior, ele também faz. Ele tem um lado reservado, é muito inteligente, sarcástico, e às vezes ele é até divertido, mas normalmente quando está entre os sonserinos.

- O que você viu nele?

- Eu não vi, eu senti que ele queria ser diferente, assim como eu. Senti uma coisa boa vindo dele, sabe algo que me dizia que ele precisava de uma chance. E ele foi um dos únicos que se aproximaram de mim. Sabe, ser a namorada de um grifinório e ainda por cima ele sendo Harry Potter, não te faz muito querida entre os sonserinos.

- Será que há chance dele é conquistar a Gina?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas que os dois reagem bem quando estão juntos...

- Verdade! Eu não sei bem, mas acho que ele esconde algo de nós...

- E já mudando de assunto, você e o Ron, vão ou não vão?

Hermione ficou vermelha na hora.

- Por que você perguntou isso. Eu... É...

- Perguntei por que sei que isso está afastando a amizade bonita que vocês três têm juntos. O Harry sempre comenta que gostaria que vocês fizessem as pazes rapidinho. Ele tá sentindo falta de você passar os deveres pro Ron. Ele não quer mais fazer dever por dois.

Hermione se abriu em gargalhadas. – Isso é bom pra ele ver como é fazer os deveres dos outros.

- Mas e aí? Posso saber o que aconteceu com vocês? Quem sabe eu não possa fazer um meio de campo dentre vocês dois.

- Li, foi algo muito sério, pelo menos pra mim. Eu nem sei como te falar sobre isso.

- Se quiser falar, fala. Não vou julgá-los, vou apenas tentar ajudar.

Hermione pensou que mais alguém tinha que saber. Tinha que em seu interior falar, se abrir, por tudo pra fora.

- Li, eu vou ser bem objetiva. – Respirou fundo e continuou. – O Ron tentou me ter a força. – Respirou de novo. – Nós estávamos namorando numa sala quando ele foi avançando o sinal, eu tentei sair daquela situação, mas não conseguia, e pela força ele quase conseguiu o que queria comigo, mesmo eu não querendo. – Pronto! Tinha falado. Ela olhou para Liane com cara de quem esperava uma reprovação, mas não foi isso que encontrou.

- Minha nossa Mi, como você conseguiu não falar isso com ninguém. Como conseguiu? Ele te machucou?

- Um pouco. Ele não parece, mas é mais forte do que pensa. Ele não me escutava dizer não. Eu me debati até que o Professor entrou na sala e o fez parar.

- Professor? Que professor?

- Foi o professor Norton que pegou a gente lá. – Disse acanhada.

- Caraca! Logo quem...

- Mas se não fosse ele eu acho que a coisa tinha sido pior.

- Como assim?

- Ele cuidou de mim depois que pôs o Ron pra correr de lá. Do jeito dele, mas cuidou.

- Estou de cara! Ele daquele jeito todo durão, frio, fazer uma coisa dessas por uma aluna, além de ser uma situação complicada, dar atenção, e ainda por cima isso ficou só entre vocês, não foi?

- Foi. Nem eu, nem o Ron, muito menos o Professor falamos algo.

- E ele ainda é seu monitor de Poções. Muito bom isso! Como não conhecemos as pessoas...

- Isso é verdade. – Hermione disse isso ficando novamente vermelha. Ela relembrou do dia quando o olhou, quando se beijaram, e principalmente a noite passada.

- O que foi Mi? O que foi que aconteceu pra você fazer essa carinha de felicidade?

- Eu? Hã? Eu não fiz cara nenhuma. – Disse sem graça.

- Mione, você não consegue mentir pra mim, principalmente agora depois desse sorriso e desta vermelhidão no seu rosto.

- Você tem que jurar que nem pro Harry você vai comentar sobre essa conversa, tá bom! Jura?

- Claro!

- Eu estou gostando do professor Norton. – Disse toda acanhada. - Bem, gostando como você gosta do Harry, sabe.

- E ele?

- Eu não sei. Tá tudo um pouco confuso, já faz mais de uma semana que ele disse que gostava de mim. Ele disse que precisava de mim, como se precisa do ar pra respirar.

- Ele está apaixonado por você?!

- É o que pensou. Estamos sem nos ver já há quase duas semanas. Ele me deu um tempo pra pensar se quero ficar com ele. Eu estou tão confusa, pois é o que eu mais quero. Mas penso no que isso pode levar, nas conseqüências de assumimos um relacionamento assim. Ele pode ser expulso, eu posso se expulsa também. Todos vão nos tratar com indiferença e tudo mais.

- Por ele ser mais velho?

- Também, e por ter sido o meu professor. Quer dizer, ser meu professor.

- Ninguém sabe de vocês, além de mim?

- Não, ninguém. Mas eu acho que eu preciso de ajuda, mesmo que seja só pra conversar.

- Minha amiga, realmente vocês estão numa sinuca de bico. Eu jamais imaginei que uma pessoa como ele poderia nutrir sentimentos tão profundos como você me falou. Eu não sei o que posso fazer para ajudar. Você tem certeza que ele está mesmo envolvido, que não está brincando ou tentando se aproveitar da sua situação com o Ron?

- Eu estou confusa Liane. Nós nos damos muito bem. Conversamos sobre quase tudo. Mas ele me olha diferente. Faz-me sentir diferente e eu sinto que ele me esconde coisas, mas não consigo saber o que é. Eu queria poder ter certeza, mas não tenho.

- Você acha que ele está sendo verdadeiro com você?

- Eu confio nele. Mas estou com medo do que possa acontecer depois. Meus pais, os meninos, o Ministério. Eu já sou maior de idade, mas isso muitas vezes não quer dizer nada.

- Imagino. Mas acho que o importante agora é saber se você está feliz.

- E eu estou. É muito diferente o que eu sinto pelo Norton do que eu sentia pelo Ron. Sei lá, eu gosto de estar com ele simplesmente para vê-lo. Eu me perco quando começo a olhar pro olhos dele. E quando ele se aproxima de mim, mesmo antes de me tocar, parece que os meus joelhos são feitos de borracha, sabe! – Ela falava divertida. – Eu queria poder viver sem culpa, sem pensar, mas eu sou assim, sempre vou medir as conseqüências antes dos meus atos. Não vou conseguir conviver pensando que isso é errado ou que vai custar caro demais pra ele e pra mim.

- Mas se você pensar desse jeito, você nunca vai correr risco Mione. A vida está aí pra que nos arrisquemos, para que vivamos intensamente cada coisa, cada momento. Se não der certo, paciência! Guarde o que foi bom. Mas não o deixe sem saber como se sente em relação a tudo isso. E não o perca por causa de pudor ou medo. Você, pelo pouco que conheço vai se atormentar a vida inteira se não tentar.

- Mas...

- Mas? Não tem "mas" Mione. Ou você vai, ou não vai! Simples assim. Você sabe onde ele está agora?

- Não.

- Tem alguma idéia se ele está em alguma aula extra?

- Possivelmente ele deve está nas masmorras, no laboratório ou no quarto dele.

- Como hoje é domingo, não vai ter muita gente andando por ai. Aproveite agora, se arruma e vai lá. Fale tudo, sem cerimônia, sem covardia. Se ele não entender o que está no seu coração, vai ser uma pena.

- Se não der certo Li, eu juro que vou ficar solteira pra sempre!

- Não diga isso. Não de um fim àquilo que você não poderá e não vai querer cumprir.

- Que Merlin e Morgana me ajudem então.

- Então vamos tomar café? Estou quase morta de tanta fome?

- Vamos. Acho que de barriga cheia eu vou ficar com mais coragem e não sair correndo. – Disse fazendo careta e fingindo roer as unhas. – Ou talvez eu passe mal de tanto comer.

- Eita ansiedade doida. Sabe Mi, acho que esse homem te conquistou de vez, viu. – Disse rindo enquanto trocava de roupa.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso contido. – Eu não sei mais nem o que pensa direito sobre isso.

- E precisa pensar?

- É a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito.

- Então pare. Apenas sinta. Se for o caso de parecer infantil, seja! Se ele quiser mesmo ficar com você, ele vai ter que te dar alguma brecha, mostrar alguma coisa. Se não, saia de lá sem questionar e sem fazer cena. Deixe-o e siga sua vida. Ele não é o único homem da face da Terra e você, com toda certeza, não é nenhuma tadinha pra ser deixada de lado.

- Mas eu não sou uma mulher de parar o quarteirão. Não sou bonita ou tenho atrativos como você e a Gina.

- Não é porque não quer. Olhe pra você Mione. Tem uma boca linda e bem desenhada, uma pele de pêssego com umas sardinhas bem clarinhas que dão o maior charme. Um belo corpo. Um cabelo pra lá de cuidado e com cachos lindos, mãos bem cuidadas. É super inteligente, esforçada, integra, cuidadosa, responsável, amigona, atenciosa, perspicaz e outras "cositas más" que podem deixar um homem maluco por você, tanto no intelecto quanto no "corpicho".

- Você fala assim por que é minha amiga. Eu não sou nem um terço do que você falou de mim até agora. Sou extremamente orgulhosa, temperamental, chata, nerd...

- Isso é o que você pensa de você mesma, mas o que eu vejo é tudo o que te falei antes. Você não é aquilo que você vê, mas sim o que deixa transparecer.

- Ele é mais velho Li, deve estar querendo uma aventura. E eu não quero isso.

- Pense comigo Mione. Ele não iria se arriscar por tão pouco. Ser professor de Hogwarts é muita coisa no mundo bruxo e outra, você é aluna dele. Essas coisas não são bem vista. Ele tem muito a perder estando contigo.

- Mas eu também. Posso ser expulsa!

- Mais ficaria com ele sem pensar!

Hermione ficou ser fala. Elas sabiam a resposta de cor.

- Ele é mais velho, mais experiente...

- E quer você!!

Hermione se calou, não tinha mais argumentos para não tentar. Se sentir inferior não adiantava. Ela tinha que enfrentar seus medos e se jogar sem ter medo de onde cair. Liane riu da cara de Hermione, que se fez de vencida. Ambas foram para o salão principal, já estava ficando tarde e o café seria encerrado em pouco tempo.

- Isso tudo morre aqui, ouviu Stra. Tonks?

- Sim senhora!

Encontraram Ron, Harry e Gina já brigando na mesa do café. Liane deu bom dia a todos depositando um beijinho na testa de Harry e indo em seguida para a mesa da sonserina, sentando ao lado de Eric. Hermione sentou ao lado de Gina e disfarçadamente olhou para a mesa dos professores, não encontrando quem buscava. Tentou entender o motivo da briga entre os três para ver se acalmava os ânimos.

- Vocês é que sabem! Eu não vou me meter nisso agora. Não podemos fazer nada por essas pessoas aqui. Não podemos sair da proteção do Castelo pelo menos por agora.

- Mas se não fizermos nada Voldemort vai destruir tudo que conhecemos, todos que gostamos, fazendo o mundinho dele crescer cada vez mais. E o medo que as pessoas sentem é o que o faz forte, não seus ataques.

- Mas Harry, eles não pensam, matam simplesmente por diversão. O poder deles vem do medo daqueles que não são fortes o suficiente para combatê-los.

- Já atrapalhando a conversa, sobre o que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Liane com as mãos no ombro de Harry.

- Vocês não leram o jornal hoje?

- Ainda não. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hermione

- Voldemort atacou novamente. Foi no Beco Diagonal e Homesgrad. – Disse Harry desanimado.

- Vitimas inocente Mione. Crianças, jovens, todos dentro de suas casas. Foi um ataque coordenado pelo próprio monstro.

- Quantos?

- Dezessete.

- E mais um recadinho deixado pra mim.

- Como assim recadinho? Ele matou essas pessoas pra chamar sua atenção?

Harry pegou o jornal e começou a ler. - "Falta pouco para você ser destruído e todos os seus sonhos e daqueles que o protegem desapareceram. Este é o último ano de sua miserável vida". Bem, eu acho que isso foi um jeito dele de me avisar que ele está de volta a caça.

- E como ele mandou esse recado? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Escreveu com sangue na parede da casa de uma das vitimas. – Respondeu Gina. – Isso ter lembra algo?

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Arranjar um jeito pra que ele saiba que não vai ficar impune. – Falou Ron.

- Do que vai adiantar expormo-nos ao perigo sem chance de ganhar. Temos que nos focar e descobrir onde estão as últimas "coisas" e destruí-las. Sem isso é suicídio. Ele continua imortal.

- Temos que reunir todos. Veja se as moedas funcionam Mione. Temos que voltar a nos preparar. Temos que acabar com essa guerra, parar com esse extermínio de pessoas inocentes, que nem sabem por que estão morrendo. Falou Harry.

- Vamos aumentar o treinamento? – Questionou um desanimado Ron.

- Temos que melhorar a parte técnica e nós, que sabemos toda a história, temos que pesquisar. Alguma coisa no passado dele deve indicar o que ele escolheu para fazer as "coisas". – Falou Mione.

- Vamos nos reunir hoje à noite? – Perguntou Gina.

- Vamos. Depois do jantar, usamos as moedas. – Harry concordou.

Depois da aula de poções, o grupo se reuniu para a aula de feitiços. Enquanto andavam Harry sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo. Olhou para os lados, mas nada viu. Sentia-se incomodado, como se estivesse sendo exposto a algum poder, a algo mágico que pudesse apenas sentir.

Quando viraram o corredor um grupo de professores estavam na porta da sala conversando animadamente.

- Eu devo tá ficando cega. – Exclamou baixo Liane que balançava a cabeça fazendo sinal de negação. – Ela só pode está brincando comigo.

- O que foi Liane? De quem você está falando?

- Venham comigo. – Liane correu até chegar próximo ao bolo de pessoas paradas na porta da sala de aulas. Sem pestanejar ou se incomodar com os outros Liane cutucou um mulher, que por acaso também surpreendeu Harry quando viu de quem se tratava.

- Mãe o que você tá fazendo aqui?

A senhora de roupa azul marinho e laranja virou de costa, mostrando um semblante mais tranqüilo que o normal. - Hora, Liane, isso é uma Escola, e eu vim dar algumas aulas no lugar de sua irmã. Por quê? Não posso?

- Andrômeda quanto tempo! – Minerva vinha ao encontro de todos – É um prazer tê-la conosco neste dias – Quanta honra, uma pessoa como você... É muita generosidade da sua parte. Sabe eu apenas fiquei sabendo agora que já tinha chegado... - Ficaram as duas conversando enquanto Harry aproximava-se de Liane.

- Como assim, como você? – Perguntou Harry para Liane.

- Você esqueceu que minha mãe é uma inominável? Outra coisa, é raríssimo minha mãe sair de casa pra fazer qualquer coisa. Ainda por cima dar aulas.

Tonks então apareceu na porta, convidando todos os alunos e sua mãe a entrarem para a aula. Depois de todos acomodados ela foi a frente da turma.

- Muito bem, hoje tenho uma novidade para vocês. Uma grande surpresa tanto da minha parte quando de toda a diretoria de Hogwarts. Precisarei me ausentar por algumas semanas e vocês não ficaram órfãos de mim, pois para ocupar a vaga uma grande pessoa se disponibilizou para ocupá-la. E pra ser bem sincera com vocês, eu jamais esperava que isso fosse acontecer um dia. Pois bem, sem mais delongas gostaria de apresentar a vocês a professora substituta de Feitiços, Andrômeda Black Tonks, também conhecida como minha mãe!

Todos os alunos viram aquela pessoa, quase que andando por sob nuvens entrar pela sala de aula. A maioria com as bocas abertas, pois sabiam muito bem quem ela era. As pessoas da AD estava ainda mais perplexa, Liane estava abobalhada. O único que ficou mais sério e não demonstrou nenhum sentimento fora Harry, que acompanhou todo o trajeto da Sra. Tonks com o olhar. Ele já estava sentido alguma coisa, como se o ar lhe faltasse, como se o vento começasse a fazer mais barulho. Realmente aquela mulher mexia com seus sentidos, mas não entendia o porquê. Olhou para Liane que estava ao seu lado e via a cara de desconforto e surpresa da namorada.

- Olá a todos vocês e bom dia. Muito obrigada pela apresentação, minha filha, mas não se preocupe. Não vou fazer menos do que você faria e nem o que eles certamente não estão prontos a agüentar.

Tonks confirmou com a cabeça. Sabia como era sua mãe em relação a estudos e ela sabia muito bem que seus alunos ficariam ou encantados ou petrificados em sua aula. Resolveu não ver no que ia dar. Despediu-se da turma e saiu de sala.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Acho que a maioria sabe quem sou, mesmo não me conhecendo pessoalmente, e para tirar a dúvida da maioria vamos melhorar minha apresentação. Sou sim mãe de Ninfadora, mas também da aluna Liane Tonks, aqui presente. – Todos os alunos viraram na direção da cadeira onde Liane estava sentada, que acabou dando um sorriso meia boca. – Sou considerada pelo Ministério da magia como Mestra dos inomináveis e trabalho no subministerio dos mistérios e artes mágicas. Estou aqui para ajudar minha querida filha e realizar um grande sonho que era der ser professora em Hogwarts.

- Hoje faremos uma aula bem simples e proveitosa. Quero conhecer a capacidade de vocês sobre os feitiços já dados até hoje e como está o poder de concentração mágica dos senhores e senhoritas. Por isso gostaria que deixassem suas varinhas sobre as mesas e viessem para esta área a frente das mesas. Sentem-se em um local da preferência de você e se possível longe de seus amigos mais próximos, namorados e afins. Tentem ficar bem distantes. – Depois que todos estavam acomodados Andrômeda começou a andar por entre os alunos. Muitos deles estavam estranhando a postura dela como professora. – Agora, relaxem. Tentem não pensar em coisas do dia-a-dia. Respirem lentamente.

- Fechem os olhos, todos vocês. Esse será um treinamento para vocês conhecerem o seu verdadeiro EU. Nesses próximos minutos eu quero que sintam se livres, podem até dormir, mas que continuem pensando em tudo o que gostam e o que não gostam, tudo que são, o que trás felicidade, o que os deixam tristes, que animais gostariam de ser. Apenas pensem... E não se preocupem. Deixem a magia fluir dentro e ao redor de vocês.

Harry não conseguia relaxar. A presença de Andrômeda o incomodava. Nada tirava da sua cabeça que ela tramava algo, possivelmente contra ele. Ele não entendia o porque somente ele tinha essas sensações toda vez que estava próximo a ela. Mas acabou tentando relaxar. Pensou em várias coisas, mas foi somente quando pensou no dragão Merloc, percebeu que algo dentro dele "fluía". Imediatamente a isso, as visões de seus sonhos anteriores começaram a se formar em sua mente como se fosse realidade.

- Bem vindo meu Senhor.

Harry abriu os olhos e virou de costa, encontrando Merloc com as patas dianteiras dobradas em sinal de reverência.

- Olá Merloc. Será que pode me explicar como eu vim parar aqui?

- Não sabe, meu senhor?

- Eu não faço idéia. Estava em aula e comecei a pensar em você e sobre meus sonhos e cá estou eu.

- Então está explicado. Você quis me encontrar e focalizou para isso. Isso o fez buscar sua essência. Ela realmente é boa!

- De quem você está falando?

- Sra. Tonks ora! Você estava tendo aula com ela, não estava?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu a senti perto de você e prestei mais atenção no que você estava sentindo.

- Sabe então que fico tenso quando ela está por perto.

- Sei e entendo. É uma mulher de grande poder e força vital. Ela não é uma Elemental, mas está muito acima das grandes bruxas que conheci. Só que não deve temê-la. Ela está tentando proteger a senhora da... quero dizer proteger a Stra Liane.

- Repete. Senhora do quê?

- Senhora de nada. Me confundi, somente isso.

- Eu não acredito. Você também vai mentir pra mim?

- Não menti meu senhor, só não convêm neste momento. Como lhe disse antes, há um tempo pra tudo.

- É sobre o que Liane é realmente?

- A Srta. Liane é muitas coisas. Ela faz parte de muitos mundos, tanto por nascimento quanto por destino. O futuro dela é tão incerto quanto do meu senhor.

- Mas por que isso? Por que não pára com isso e me fala o que há de errado? Isso não pode mudar o que sinto por ela.

- Mas talvez mude. Ela é especial. E não pode ser descoberta antes de você está preparado para defendê-la.

- De Voldemort?

- Precisamente. Está bem. Já vi que não posso mais afastá-lo da verdadeira história. Pois bem, Voldemort está buscando um antigo ritual, da época da magia antiga, onde não existia separação da luz e das trevas, num tempo em que a magia era tudo em todos.

- E o que tem ela haver com isso?

- Ela é a personificação deste poder. Harry, ela tem o Dom de poder fazer o bem ou mal, e só quando ela decidir, quando discernir o que é o bem e o mal, esse Dom estará em seu clímax. Por isso, nenhum deles faz mal a ela. Ela é conhecida como A Elemental, a magia ascendente, o poder antigo.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que ela não é filha de sangue de Andrômeda e Ted. – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Só que os pais biológicos dela jamais deveriam ter gerado essa criança. Ela foi forjada na guerra, no ódio, através de poderes extremamente fortes, combinando na mistura do sangue de duas famílias que se tornaram inimigas a mais de mil anos.

- E o que tem isso haver?

- Nela corre o sangue de Salazar Slytririn e de seu inimigo mortal e de seu antigo melhor aliado, Godrico Grifindor.

- Ela é descendente dos dois? Como pode ser isso se Voldemort é o último descendente vivo dos Gaunt? E eu lembro da minha mãe ter escrito que Dumbledore era descendente de Grinfindor e que teve um filho.

- Pra ser mais exato uma filha. Uma bela menina, dos olhos mais azuis que eu vir em todos esses séculos.

- Você a conheceu?

- Infelizmente não.

- Você esta querendo dizer que a filha de Dumbledore e Voldemort em pessoa tiveram uma filha e que essa criança é a Liane?

- Exatamente. Assustado?

- Assustado, eu? Imagina! – Disse Harry com um ar nervoso. - Quem vai entrar em pânico é a Li. E ele sabe da existência dela e que ela é a filha dele?

- Nem um nem outro meu senhor. Por isso Andrômeda está protegendo-a. Ela lança mão de seus poderes psíquicos para confundir os sentidos de Voldemort.

- Isso não é invenção sua?

- Por eu teria o trabalho de inventar uma história desta, meu senhor, simplesmente para perturbá-lo?

- Não te conheço o suficiente para t...

- É uma pena ainda não confiar em mim. Pensei que te falando a verdade tudo seria mais fácil. – Disse desapontado.

- Não é falar a verdade o principal problema, mas você está falando coisas sobre a Liane que parecem totalmente fora da realidade. E como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Foi eu a pessoa que previu o nascimento dela há alguns anos atrás.

- O que?

- Sim meu Senhor, sou bem mais velho do que imagina. Como sou um ser mágico por natureza, diferente de vocês humanos, consegui adiar ao máximo minha partida. Tenho mais ou menos 6 mil anos. Sabe, depois dos 5 mil não dá pra ficar contando, perde a graça.

- Você então é dá época do inicio da magia...

- Mais ou menos. A magia já existia, mas não era de poder dos humanos, somente de nós animais e seres mágicos não humanos... Quando fiz a profecia tinha mais de mil anos.

- E porque ela surgiu?

- Simplesmente por que a magia quis assim. Ela está em tudo o que é vivo e que não se limita ao que existe de palpável. Quando nos tomamos ciência de que os humanos existiam e que não sabiam da nossa existência e da própria magia, nós, Dragões, sentimos que poderíamos não só conquistar, mas poderíamos dividir nosso conhecimento e nossas crenças com eles. Quando nasceu o primeiro ser humano mágico por nascimento, vimos que a própria magia que corria em nossas veias corria de forma mais instável neles. Foi ai onde decidimos nos separar. Surgiram as magias negras e os magos e bruxas das trevas, que não aceitaram serem seres inferiores que nós, seres que fomos criados a partir da própria mágica. A revolta que fez com que a magia primordial, contida em todo ser, fosse canalizada e armazenada em um único ser que teria posse somente quando fosse extremamente necessário. E esse momento chegou. Infelizmente, Liane foi escolhida para ter este poder, ser seu guardião. Eu vi o que esse ser poderia fazer, minha visão foi bem clara. Mas eu só soube que era ela quando Voldemort tomou Navra, a mãe de Liane a força, e usando magia negra para fazer sua vontade. Navra só teve a chance de ter Liane, pois a força mágica que estava contida no bebê dava a força para ela ser mantida viva.

- Merloc, isso é surreal!

- Eu sei, mas é verdade.

- Liane vai ficar arrasada com isso.

- Mas ela não pode saber de tudo, pelo menos ainda...

- Eu não vou conseguir esconder.

- Mas precisa. Essa não é uma escolha, Harry, é uma necessidade. Ela não está preparada para lidar com isso. O ódio, a raiva, o desespero e a ira poderão fazer um estrago muito grande no equilíbrio mágico dela. Deixe-a descobrir, assim será melhor. Trabalhe sua oclumência, pois logo, logo ela e outras pessoas poderão usar isso contra você.

- Ela não faria isso. Não comigo.

- Ela fará o que achar melhor para te ajudar ou para te defender de Voldemort.

- Mas agora, o que devo fazer? Estamos treinando forte quase todos os dias na AD. O nosso nível mágico já está um pouco alto comparando os Aurores. Vai ser difícil esconder o poder dela caso ele, por acaso, evolua, assim, do nada.

- Apena tente acalmá-la. Use o poder do anel, se for necessário, para tentar controlar a magia que ela irá libertar. Mas não pense que isso será fácil. Você conseguirá sustentar por pouco tempo. Depois você poderá ser, como eu poderia dizer, dizimado por assim dizer, devido ao poder emanado por ela.

- Bom. Muito bom. Eu posso morrer.

- Exatamente.

- E, por acaso, essa profecia fala quando isso vai acontecer?

- Nenhuma profecia marca uma data, ela marca acontecimentos. Quando estiver insustentável o desequilíbrio, o poder primordial irá se manifestar na pessoa de Liane Dumbledore Ridlle, nem um dia a mais, nem um dia a menos.

- Tenho que aprender a usar esse anel. Não quero ser torrado tão depressa pela Li.

- Mas em seu intimo e com um pouquinho da minha ajuda você ficará bem preparado, não se preocupe tanto. Agora volte, você precisa aprender um pouquinho com Andrômeda. Ela também irá ajudar. Vá, feche os olhos e volte a Hogwarts.

Harry fechou os olhos e no mesmo instante em que abriu estava de volta a sala de aula. Tentou ver de rabo-de-olho o que estava acontecendo. Quando sentiu algo bater em seu ombro.

- Feche os olhos Sr. Potter. Assim nada vai adiantar. Concentre-se. – Falou Sra. Tonks que estava abaixada ao lado de Harry.

Harry apenas deu um leve riso mas acabou fechando novamente os olhos. Agora não possuía tanto receio de estar no mesmo local que Andrômeda e talvez por isso conseguiu sentir-se bem para fazer o que ela pedia. Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava ali e o que tinha sido feito por ela durante sua saída repentina. Harry sentiu-se livre. Era uma sensação extremamente diferente. Ele conseguia, sem muito esforço sentir a presença de quase todos seus amigos. Ele sentia como se cada pessoa estivesse tão próxima que ele conseguia, mesmo de olhos fechados enxergar como uma espécie de aura individual.

- Quero que agora todos vocês tentem sentir a força mágica que envolve vocês e se atenham ao que vocês conseguem sentir. Algumas pessoas podem sentir que conseguem flutuar, que podem gerar uma carga de energia, outras que talvez consigam sentir a presença mágica individual. Pode até acontecer que vocês sintam que são outras pessoas, que não estão nos seus próprios corpos. Mas não tenham medo. Tudo é normal. Isso mostra a essência mágica de cada um. Eu apenas quero que não temam. Relaxem, sintam o que a magia pode fazer com e por vocês. Concentrem-se apenas em não pensar em nada. – Disse Tonks, que continuava a passar por entre os alunos na sala.

Para Harry aquilo não parecia tão difícil e fantasiante. Ele conseguia sentir quase tudo o que Tonks havia falado. Foi somente quando Harry escutou dentro de si um grito e seu nome sendo chamado, era Liane. Ninguém parecia ter ouvido o grito pois ninguém se mexia.

Foi quando ele levantou e viu a Sra. Tonks andando depressa deixando Harry preocupado. Quase que de imediato seu anel brilhou e escutou o nome de Liane sendo falando pela Sra. Tonks. Harry mais que depressa buscava por Liane entre os alunos, foi quando viu Andrômeda ajoelhada próximo a um corpo imóvel. Levantou-se e foi direto ao local, onde encontrou Liane totalmente entregue, no chão, Sra Tonks colocando sua mão sobre a testa da garota. Ninguém parecia perceber o que acontecia, talvez a tamanha concentração que estava sendo exigida e alcançada pelos alunos. Harry tentou ajoelhar ao lado das duas para tentar fazer alguma coisa, mas foi detido por Andrômeda que o afastou com uma das mãos,sem olhá-lo disse: - Não Harry, agora não. Espere. Não a toque agora! – Disse baixo, mas séria.

Harry sentiu-se aflito por não conseguir fazer nada. Sua preocupação era nítida, seu anel permanecia brilhante e logo depois da conversa que teve com Merloc e sabendo da realidade da situação de Liane, Harry não queria mais esperar por um aval para tentar ajudar. Fechou seus olhos e concentrando, tentou acessar a mente de Merloc. Sentiu sua presença.

- " Merloc, o que eu faço? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Liane está desacordada e a mãe dela não me deixar chegar perto. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!"

-" É uma pena não ter demorado muito... Concentre-se no anel, meu mestre. Sinta o poder da Magia vindo dele e fazendo parte do seu corpo. Quando sentir que não há mais espaço para a magia dentro de você, erga a mão onde está o anel na direção de Liane. Quando voltar a sentir que não está completo deixe-a e pare. Você não está ponto pra grandes coisas... e isso deve ajudar a acordá-la.

- Você escutou o grito dela, não foi? Perguntou a Sra. Tonks que ainda permanecia olhando para Liane.

- Sim. Acredito que tenha escutado também. – Ela o olhou e Harry fez que "sim" com a cabeça. – Mas não consegui guiá-la. Ela interiorizou demais. Estava começando a se perder dentro dela mesma. Agora só ela pode sair de lá.

- Então porque fez esse exercício. Não sabia que ela era capaz ou que qualquer um aqui poderia fazer a mesma coisa. Faça alguma coisa ...

- Potter, eu já fiz. Ela apenas usou energia demais para fazer coisas simples. Está exausta e não consegue voltar.

- Como assim voltar? Ela está aqui!

- Ela foi em busca da mesma coisa que você... Buscar saber quem é... Só não estava preparada para encontrar, diferente de você que nunca busca nada, mas acaba encontrando, não é mesmo.

- Do que você está falando?

Ela parou de olhar para Harry e mirou Liane deitada no chão. – Ela está começando a voltar. Fique com ela enquanto trago os outros de volta. Ajude-a quando acordar.

Harry voltou a olhá-la. Tonks agora tinha uma forma de pó brilhante circulando em suas mãos e que estava se espalhando pelo corpo de Liane como uma aura. Não se ateve ao que via, virou a mão esquerda onde estava o anel e forçou seu olhar nele, como se conseguisse ver através dele. Sentiu a força de que Merloc falou e sentiu como se seu corpo fosse parte do anel e vice-versa. Quando sentiu-se um pouco tonto olhou para o anel que tinha uma luz escarlate refletida. Estendeu sua mão para o corpo de Liane que ao mesmo tempo adquiriu, em torno de si, a mesma coloração do anel.

Foi então que Harry a tocou. No mesmo segundo ele sentiu-se puxado por um vácuo, bem parecido com a aparatação, que o levou a fechar novamente os olhos. Quando voltou a ver, estava novamente em seu sonho, quando conheceu Merloc. Ele apareceu ao lado de Liane, exatamente como no sonho.

- Harry? O que faz aqui?

- Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, um pouco cansada...

- Temos que voltar? – Perguntou Liane.- Sair desse sonho?

- Acho melhor. Não vai ser uma coisa agradável os outros olharem para nós dois desacordados em sala de aula. Vão pensar que sua mãe me azarou durante a aula pra eu não ficar perto de você.

- Ainda estamos na aula da mamãe? – Harry confirmou. Ela fez uma careta, parecendo que tentava entender tudo. - Pode ser mesmo. Mas eu me sinto cansada... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Como entrou na minha mente?

- Para ser bem sincero, eu acho que você me puxou pra cá. Mas eu conheço esse lugar. Acho que você entrou também na minha mente...

- Como assim? Isso parece com um sonho que tive com você há um tempo. Nós estávamos aqui mesmo, só que com um ...

- Dragão, acertei?

- Pára! Isso tá muito estranho. Como sabe disso? Como vamos voltar? Aqui não dá pra conversar sobre isso.

- Feche os olhos e deixe sua mente livre, não pense em nada. Vou tentar fazer a gente voltar com o anel, tudo bem?

- Vou tentar.

- Se quiser pensar em algo, pense em sua mãe e em Hogwarts.

Harry apenas pensou em Hogwarts e olhou para o anel que brilhou em seguida e em um piscar de olhos estava novamente na sala de aula.

Tentou sentar e percebeu que estava deitado ao lado de Liane que começava a dar sinais de que estava online de novo.

- Bom Potter, muito bom mesmo. 25 pontos para a Grifinória por usar bem a técnica de legiminencia, sem causar danos. – E virando-se para Liane perguntou. – E você Querida, melhor agora?

- Sim senhora. Disse Liane, mas sua voz aparentava cansaço.

- Você não se agüenta quando as pessoas dizem "não" para você, não é mesmo Sr Potter.

- Eu tentei ajudá-la. Senti que algo estava errado.

- E estava, mas eu estava tentando ajudá-la a sair sozinha, sem ajuda mágica, apenas pela vontade dela.

Foi quando algumas pessoas começaram a abrir os olhos. Olhou de volta para Tonks que fez sinal para que ele voltasse pro seu lugar inicial. Todos começaram a se levantar, alguns bocejando outros espreguiçando.

- Muito bem então! Muitos dos senhores se saíram muito bem neste pequeno aprendizado, outros por sua vez, tiveram um belo cochilo durante a aula, e com isso perderam uma grande oportunidade de melhorarem sua magia. E alguns pouquíssimos descobriram não só sua substancia como também aceleraram seus níveis de magia profunda. – Disse encarando Harry por alguns segundos. – Mas por hoje foi bom. Consegui conhecê-los um pouquinho mais. Estão todos liberados.

Todos deixaram a sala comentado sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Como era a ultima aula do dia fora em direção às escadas para voltar à sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Agora você vai me explicar o que aconteceu lá. Como conseguiu entrar na minha mente?

- Eu já tinha voltado da minha "viagem" quando escutei você me chamando e abri meus olhos. Vi sua mãe correndo na sua direção e fui ver o que tinha acontecido. Você estava basicamente desmaiada e sua mãe tava cuidando de você. Ela fez umas coisas e me disse que você estava se recuperando. Mas eu senti que não era só isso. Você me chamou na minha mente, dentro dela. Quando eu te toque, coisa que sua mãe falou pra eu não fazer, eu te encontrei.

- E você já conhecia aquele lugar?

-Já. Algumas vezes eu sonho que ando por ali. Que converso com o Dragão...

- Curioso. Eu não consigo entendê-lo, mas também falo com ele. Ele parece me tranqüilizar, parece que me conhece... Harry, isso não pode ser um sonho apenas...

- E o que você pensa que é?

- Harry, nós dois não podemos ter sonhos idênticos... – Harry teve que concordar. – Tudo começou depois da taça.

- Aquela lá de casa? – Liane concordou. – Por que você acha isso?

- Por que depois daquela noite eu comecei a sonhar com esse lugar, e... e com a filha de Dumbledore.

Harry se assustou. Olhou para os lados tentando ver se alguém havia escutado aquilo. – Liane, aqui não é lugar pra conversamos sobre isso.

- Tá, mas onde?

- Depois. Temos que nos arrumar pro jantar e depois tem reunião da A.D. Mas nós dois temos que terminar essa conversa. Quero saber que história é essa de filha ai.

- Tá certo.

Hermione se juntou ao casal e Ron vinha mais atrás. Harry deixou as duas seguirem a frente e ficou com o amigo perguntando sobre a aula. Liane seguiu as escadas para as masmorras enquanto os três seguiam para a sala comunal.

As 22:00hs em ponto Harry entrou com Mione, Ron, Neville e Gina na sala precisa. Os outros já os aguardavam.

- Olá a todos. Venham sentem-se.

- Vocês devem saber o motivo da reunião... – todos balançaram a cabeça. – Pois bem. Está cada vez mais próximo de enfrentamos nossos maiores medos e por isso venho pedir a todos, sem distinção, que se preocupem em esta na sua melhor forma para a guerra. Tentem ajudar seus familiares. Não sejam estúpidos em quer parecer o que não são Ninguém que está aqui tem chances de vencer Voldemort e seus seguidores sozinho, ninguém!

- Mas você está predestinado... - Tentou Neville.

- Mas sem vocês e os outros bruxos eu não sou ninguém. E do que me adianta perder os que eu amo e não ter ninguém pra comemorar a vitória.

Todos ficaram quietos.

- Estamos aprimorando nossa magia para podermos comemorar no final. Talvez realmente alguns lutem bravamente mas não consigam... Mas temos que dar o máximo de nós. Vocês viram que eles não estão respeitando ninguém. De crianças a velhos, só sobraram aqueles que se calarem e se devotarem ao caos que Voldemort e seus fieis servos impuserem. - Disse Hermione.

- Mas somos poucos Hermione. E jovens. Que chance temos?

- As mesmas que os aurores. – Disse Gina.

- Talvez até melhores que eles. – Disse Liane. – Se treinarmos com mais afinco nossos sentidos estarão mais aguçados que os de qualquer auror.

- Se quissermos vencer, temos que treinar nos níveis de combate dos comensais, esperando armadilhas, magia negra e jogo sujo. – Falou Ron. – Não podemos esperar menos do que isso.

- O Ron está certíssimo. Temos que saber com quem vamos lidar e sempre esperar que usem de má-fé contra nós. – Falou Harry. – A partir de agora, vamos piorar nosso treinamento. Vamos usar nosso estilos de luta e nossa percepção.usaremos nossos sentidos, nossa mente e nossa magia em tudo que fizermos. Tanto nas nossas lutas como no nosso estudo. Em nossas brincadeiras e em nossas brigas. Entre nós, e somente contra nós. Não podemos deixar que outros alunos percebam o que estamos fazendo ou tentando fazer. Temos que dormir somente quando estivermos nas nossas camas, e que o resto do tempo seja gasto pra coisas que nos animem e que produzam treinamento. Sei que será dificílimo, que muitas vezes vamos querer somente parar, mas pensem. Não quero que vocês percam também o tempo de diversão, mas que saibam usá-lo a nosso favor.

- Harry, não estamos querendo parecer preguiçosos, mas, isso não pode ser tão alienado assim. – Disse Luna. Temos deveres de casa, trabalhos da escola, vida particular.

- Eu sei Luna. Mas deve haver comprometimento individual. Não sou pai e nem mãe de ninguém para mandar fazer ou não. Quero ajudá-los a me ajudar. Quero poder contar com cada um aqui.

- Está certo! Vamos treinar.

Depois do treinamento todos se despediram, saindo em pequenos grupos por vez. Sabiam que não era muito seguro, mas a sala precisa era o melhor local de treinamento. No final ficaram Liane e Eric, Ron, Gina, Mione e Harry. Harry percebeu que Eric cercava Gina em alguns momentos durante o treinamento, e que ela não se importava muito. Ele, às vezes, chegava a tocá-la no rosto e nas mãos, e ele pegava Gina até olhando-o meio de rabo-de-olho enquanto Eric fazia seu treinamento. Não estava gostando muito disso. Naquele momento de despedidas viu ele deixando algo na mão esquerda de Gina. Sua curiosidade quase o fez pegar o papel à força. Ele deveria está imaginando coisas...

Preferiu despedir de Liane e apenas balançar a cabeça para Eric. Seguiu com os outros. Mione percebeu a situação e puxou Harry, para que ficassem um pouco atrás.

- Harry. – disse em sussurros. – Não faça a besteira de se intrometer nos assuntos de Gina. Lembre-se que quem a feriu antes foi você. Ela não vai aceitar você tentando dar uma de irmão mais velho.

- Eu não fiz nada pra ela...

- Mas eu te conheço muito bem Harry James Potter, você não pensa muito bem quando está com ciúmes. Lembre-se, você não é mais o namorado dela, não tem direito de não deixá-la conhecer outras pessoas.

- Mione, ele é um sonserino.

- Sua namorada também.

- Mas eu a conheci antes de saber que ela seria da sonserina.

- E você estava namorando a Gina quando isso aconteceu. Harry, não tente se defender que pra todas as suas desculpas eu tenho uma resposta.

- Não confio nele. Ele esconde alguma coisa.

- Se ele esconde isso é mais que normal. É uma coisa de sonserino não demonstrar tudo que sabe e nem tudo que sente.

- A Li não é assim.

- Você tem certeza Harry? Toda mulher esconde algo dentro de si. Às vezes nós mesmas não sabemos que estamos fazendo isso.

- Tá certo! Nada de me envolver... Mas se ele pular fora do eixo ou a magoar, eu juro de ele vai aprender a falar sonserina com o nariz.


	21. Um ser Comensal

AVISO:

para pessoas fracas de coração, que se sintam mal ao lerem sobre violência, abuso, e outras coisas que não são saudaveis a ninguém, por favor cuidado com a primeira parte deste capituko, pois a muitascenas forte. não há sexo, mas estou falando de Voldemort e comensais........... foi preciso escrever.... mas pra quem não gosta procure umgrande espaço inserido no cap. boa leitura...... e desculpe a demora.

Cap. 21 – Um ser Comensal

Norton não havia conseguido sair de Hogwarts durante o almoço, mas teve permissão de Minerva para se ausentar-se depois do por do sol. E assim fez. Voltou para seu alojamento e camuflou-se, tomou alguns caminhos secretos e saiu do Castelo, apenas esperou para sair das fronteiras de Hogwarts para por sua mascara de comensal e aparatar.

Norton aparatou numa rua aparentemente deserta. Esquivou-se num local mais escondido, tentando manter-se camuflado. Lançou sobre si um feitiço ilusório e esperou. Não entendia o porque de ter sido levado para aquele lugar. Sabia que todos os comensais, quando chamados por seu Mestre, aparatavam exatamente onde ele estivesse. Mas aquela rua não tinha uma alma viva. A maioria das casas estavam com suas luzes apagadas, o silêncio reinava e só era atrapalhado por alguns animais noturnos que começavam a aparecer em busca de suas refeições.

Foi quando Norton percebeu uma pequena luz vindo em sua direção. Riu em seu interior e pensou: "siga o Mestre. Francamente."

Mesmo camuflado, a luz parou a sua frente. Não era uma luz qualquer, era uma "regius", uma magia de localização. Não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser seguir a luz, que hora brilhava na cor branca, hora brilhava em tons de verde.

Quando a luz parou, Norton estava de frente à um muro que dividia um prédio e um terreno abandonado. Havia uma senha para abrir o que quer que fosse, pois a "regius" mostrava uma passagem, e ninguém havia que dito qualquer coisa sobre isso. Imaginou, pensou, refletiu, deveria ser algo comum aos comensais. "Harry Potter, Lorde Negro, Mosmordre, malditos trouxas, sangues-puros, ... Nada combinava com algo que poderia ser pensado por Voldemort. Se era uma reunião tão reservada, somente quem estava próximo ao Mestre conseguiria entrar.

Seus pensamentos não demoraram muito a desvendar o que seu Mestre queria, ele sabia o que fazer. "Qual era o modo de se mostrar mais servil a Voldemort: Dando sua vida para ele." Retirando um pouco de seu sangue, recitou: "Ao real dono deste sangue, meu silêncio e minha morte."

Em seqüência, o muro deslocou-se, abrindo um vão, por onde Norton entrou. Era um longo corredor, com pouca iluminação e esta era feita por tochas. Norton andava com sua mascara de comensal em seu rosto, sua varinha em riste e mantinha ainda seu feitiço de ilusão. Seus passos eram firmes, porém silenciosos.

Foi então que viu uma porta, a sua esquerda, usou alguns feitiços de reconhecimento e detecção de magia, mas não havia nada. Abriu a porta e lá estava Voldemort com suas habituais vestes negras e sua pele parecia ainda mais alva. Olhou em volta, só ele havia chegado. Retirou seu feitiço e ajoelhou em seguida. – Mestre! – Pronunciou.

- Muito bem Severo. O 1º a chegar! Por acaso não encontrou ninguém perdido lá fora?

- Não, meu senhor. Por onde passei não havia rastro de nenhum comensal.

- Será que vou me decepcionar com meus servos?

- Se o senhor me permite, acho que a grande maioria não iria reconhecer a "regius" do Milorde. Os menos afortunados pensariam que é uma armadilha dos aurores ou da Ordem.

- E quem disse que não é, meu caro.

Norton se manteve quieto, e fez uma leve reverencia as palavras de Voldemort.

- Venha, Bela está chegando.

Belatrix abriu a porta e se curvou ao ver seu Mestre a sua frente.

- Desculpe a demora, Milorde. Trouxas...

- Ótimo! Vamos começar. – Disse já sentando em uma poltrona.

- E não vamos esperar os outros... Malfoy... – Perguntou Norton dando de ombros.

- Ou Snape? – Questionou Bella, fazendo cara de desdém.

- Eles não chegarão. Essa reunião é para os meus braços direito e esquerdo, minha ação e minha emoção. Os únicos que conhecem alguns segredos meus. Sentem-se.

- Vou começar expondo algo que me preocupa. Quando vamos conseguir algo realmente bom e útil para congelar as ações dos aurores e da Ordem de Dumbledore? Estou cansado de ter meus planos cancelados ou modificados. Quero que saibam que eu sou O Sr. das Trevas. Eles tem que temer ao escutar o nome dos meus comensais. Não deve haver esperança. – Gritou Voldemort.

- Acho que um ataque em massa já pode ser realizado em pouco tempo. Cada dia que passa temos mais aliados. – disse Bellatrix.

- E sinto que falta pouco para descobrir algumas partes preciosas da profecia.

- Sim... – Sibilou. – Mas eu quero algo agora!

- O que o senhor pretende então? Um ataque surpresa? O controle total do Ministério da Magia? – Questionou Norton.

- Eu quero Harry Potter morto o mais rápido possível, e toda a sua corja subserviente a mim. É isso que eu quero meu caro Norton.

- Mas ele ainda se mantém protegido... – Falou Bella.

- Por pouco tempo.

- Ele também busca a destruição do meu Senhor. – Disse Norton.

- E é isso que eu quero que ele tente fazer. Quero arrancar dele toda a esperança que ele pensar existir. Quero matar, um por um, seus amigos e aliados. Quero levá-lo desespero.

- E somente a profecia o ajudará nisso Milorde?

- Não. Com a profecia se concretizando, vou ter o maior poder mágico existente em muitos anos, e isso me fará ser um Deus real. Nada e nem ninguém ousará ir contra mim, e eu serei eterno!

- O senhor, por acaso, poupará alguém que não for nosso aliado?

- Por que essa pergunta? Vai querer novamente pedir pela vida de alguém, meu caro Norton? – Disse Voldemort, frisando bem o nome.

- Não meu senhor. Longe de mim. Apenas perguntei pois alguns inimigos serão melhores vivos do que mortos... Como um modo de manter aceso o fracasso contra a vossa pessoa.

- Entendo... Um museu vivo. Pode até ser, mas quero alguns bem mortos e enterrados.

- Milorde, se me permite uma pergunta...

- Faça.

- Fiquei um pouco aturdido em relação aos ataques aos trouxas a algumas semanas, do qual eu não fui avisado. Ficaram de me avisar ou realmente era para ser daquele jeito? Apenas pergunto pois eu, desde que o senhor me nomeou, sou responsável pela armação destes ataques.

- Sim, foi uma ousadia minha e estava também querendo divertimento. Foi um dos motivos pelo qual não o deixei a par. Mas saiba que isso não lhe dá motivos para subjugar minhas ações, Norton. Sou eu que decido o que fazer e quando fazer. Não estou a sua mercê. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim milorde. Foi uma ousadinha minha questioná-lo e um erro. Peço seu perdão.

- Muito bem. Vamos ao que interessa. Quero fazer um ataque para desestruturar Hogwarts. Quero desmembrar qualquer linha de combate que exista, e lógico, alfinetar Potter e seus seguidores.

- Vamos poder matar sem dó aqueles fedelhos insuportáveis da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa? – Sussurrou Bella.

- E porque não... – Disse Voldemort.

- Mas isso poderia criar uma divergência. Alguns dos alunos são filhos de comensais. Eles pediram clemência.

- Aqueles que não entrarem na linha de ataque serão poupados.

- E quando será, milorde, esse ataque?

- Ainda mais a em duas semanas, ainda não sei. Quero que você possa me dar boas noticias antes disso.

- Então teremos que intensificar o treinamentos do novatos? – Perguntou Bella.

- Sim. Mas antes, quero partilhar um presente que me foi oferecido. Façam o que quiserem, já brinquei demais e eles não me servem mais pra nada. Boa noite aos dois. Ah, saibam que teremos nosso encontro de inicialização daqui a três dias.

- Sim milorde, e já está quase tudo pronto. Será uma bela celebração. – Respondeu Bella.

Voldemort levantou-se e caminhou até abrir uma grande porta de ferro. Ao abri-la via-se duas mulheres semi-nuas acorrentadas a ferros suspensos no ar, uma criança de uns oito anos e um jovem de aproximadamente 15 anos amarrados por correntes mágicas, encostados no chão. Ao perceberem a chegadas deles todos se sentiram amedrontados, principalmente pelo choramingar que se escutava.

- Obrigada, Milorde. – Disse Bella extasiada, olhando com sede de sangue para as vitimas a sua frente.

- Sim, meu Senhor. Saberemos apreciar sua gerenosidade.

- Fiquem a vontade.

Quando Voldemort estava saindo, Norton o interrompeu perguntando: - Meu Senhor posso pedir que me tire uma duvida?

- Sim, meu caro. Diga.

- Onde estamos? Precisamente?

- Nas masmorras da mansão dos Ridlle.

- Obrigado por responder milorde.

Ali, ao lado de Belatrix, Norton não poderia fingir somente, teria que dar um espetáculo. Bella perceberia qualquer desvio seu ao tentar abreviar o sofrimento de qualquer um deles. Teria que ser, mais do que nunca o pior comensal da morte. Deveria agradar o paladar sanguinário dela a todo custo. Sabia, ali iria morrer mais um pedaço de sua alma. Um pouco da felicidade que estava começando a encontrar o abandonaria em cada suplicio que causaria a aquelas pessoas.

Olhou para Bella e acenou, deixando que ela escolhesse suas vítimas. Ela escolheu as duas crianças: o jovem e o menino de oito anos.

- Será que você pode me deixar aqui e levar seus presentes para outro lugar? Você me parece muito sensível e talvez atrapalhasse minha diversão. – Disse com voz chorosa porém mandona..

- Você mal me conhece e já tira impressões erradas de mim. Eu penso que talvez você não agüente me ver em ação.

- Se gabando, Comensal Norton...

- Não preciso disso, Sra. Lestrange.

- Por acaso gosta de experimentar novos feitiços em suas vitimas?

- Às vezes é interessante, mas os gritos e súplicas são canções de ninar para meus ouvidos. Não há lágrima que me comova, ela faz eu entrar em êxtase. – Disse rindo.

Bellatrix deu um de suas gargalhadas. Realmente este homem era diferente. Tinha que vê-lo em ação. Ele lembrava a arrogância e o ímpeto de Snape e era o que mais prezava, pois assim ele conseguia tirar gritos de satisfação até mesmo de seu Mestre. Mas queria ver sua maestria com a varinha...

- Então, Norton, fique a vontade. Me fascine.

Norton riu. Havia conseguido chamar a tensão de Bella. Quando voltou seu olhar para as pobres criaturas, o pavor era o que encontrava. As duas jovens já mostravam tremores por todo corpo devido ao medo que ele provocara. Os dois meninos estavam abraçados, seus olhos estavam fechados, e devido a pouca luz do canto onde estavam, Norton não conseguiu saber se eles estavam dormindo, acordados ou desmaiados. Com um aceno de sua varinha Norton destravou as amarras e as duas jovens vieram ao chão. Em seguida já estavam sendo elevadas do chão e empurradas para a parede mais próxima. Os meninos, quando escutaram os gritos das jovens e o barulho produzidos pelo baque dos corpos na parede, começaram a chorar e se espremeram mais, fugindo de onde estava Norton. Ele não deu importância. Seus alvos seriam as jovens, e somente elas.

- Bella, faça eles se calarem. Eu quero escutar o grito delas, e somente delas.

Bellatrix não se fez de rogada. Passou por Norton, deixando suas mãos, ou melhor, suas unhas tocarem as costas do homem, que não se mexeu apenas a acompanhou com os olhos.

Os gemidos das jovens suplicando por suas vidas e pedindo por misericórdia deixavam Norton mais apressado para acabar com aquele inferno. Resolveu que faria o mínimo. Aproximou-se das jovens passando a varinha pela pele das costas nuas.

- Espero que gritem muito, não implorem e não peçam por suas vidas, pois vivas daqui vocês não saíram. Não há ninguém que possa salvar suas pobres e miseráveis vidas. Vocês agora são minhas e seus corpos, suas mentes, suas vontades me pertencem. Eu sou seu dono, o seu maior e mais terrível pesadelo.

Norton realmente se transformou naquele momento, seus olhar era de puro ódio, ódio de si. Cruciatus, sectusempra eram as menores punições que as jovens sofriam. Ele as tocava em seus seios, as lambia onde havia sangue, as arranhava com suas unhas, as chutava, esmurrava... Quando alguma desmaiava, ele a reanimava e a punia ainda mais. Elas não gritavam, apenas gemiam, as forças já lhes faltavam. Pensou em estuprá-las, mais não queria se sujar ainda mais. Achou que seu show deveria acabar. Elevou-as do chão deixando-as uma de frente para a outra. Transfigurou duas adagas e as fez aparecerem nas mãos de cada jovem. Proferiu a Imperius e ordenou que ambas apunhalassem, uma a outra, e assim foi feito. Ambas caíram no chão ensangüentadas e mortas.

- Fique a vontade agora Sra. Lestrange. Espero que eu tenha feito tudo a seu gosto. Infelizmente tenho que ir. Divirta-se.

Bellatrix suspirava. Estava extasiada com a crueldade de Norton. Seu interesse quase passou a ser físico. Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou o dorso de sua mão, olhando profundamente em seus olhos e se foi.

Sair daquele suplicio era como se conseguisse respirar novamente. Enquanto andava para fora daquela masmorra Norton se limpava do sangue que ainda estavam em suas mãos e manchavam sua varinha e suas roupas. Os gritos das jovens ainda ecoavam em sua mente e o olhar de pânico dos dois meninos o fazia ter ânsia de vomito. Não suportava fazer isso com esses inocentes, mas se não fizesse muitos pagaria por sua falta. Ao alcançar a saída, não se incomodou se alguém havia percebido sua presença e imediatamente aparatou.

Norton caminhava apressadamente para seu quarto. Estava novamente em hogwarts. Não estava mais com cabeça pra ver e nem escutar ninguém. Não podiam ter omitido tantas coisas. Se era o homem de confiança, tudo deveria passar por ele. Realmente algo estava errado. Tinha que estar mais atento. E desde quando Voldemort dar "presentes" para seus súditos?

Quando cruzou o corredor principal sentiu que era observado, imediatamente pousou sua mão sobre sua varinha e continuou como se não houvesse percebido nada. Mas não dava pra não perceber, reconhecia aquela energia, mas se fez de desentendido. Não poderia ser descoberto tão facilmente.

- Ora, ora, ora, veja quem eu encontro aqui! O 2º mais procurado de todo o mundo mágico, o algoz do meu caro colega Alvo Dumbledore. – Ela já mostrava sua varinha direcionada para o peito de Norton.

- Como vai Sra. Tonks, ou devo chamá-la apenas de Andrômeda.

- Pra você, meu caro, pode ser Andrômeda. Você enlouqueceu de vez ou veio pegar algo extremamente importante para você sabe quem? – Baixando a varinha. – E que disfarce é esse?

- Nem um, nem outro. O seu olhar ainda continua muito bom, minha cara. E seus passos continuam inaudíveis. Pensei que conseguiria me camuflar perto de você. Que passaria despercebido. – Fiquei sabendo apenas ontem da sua chegada a escola.

- Infelizmente, meu caro, minha percepção está altíssima por causa Dele. Mas sua camuflagem ainda está muito boa, acho que no mundo inteiro somente algumas pessoas veriam-o assim como eu o vejo. E você sabe que um está sendo preparado e a outra e a nossa menina, que logo, logo estará com a plenitude de seus poderes mágicos.

- Por que a está escondendo de mim? Você sabia que eu a procurei por anos? Era a única coisa que Navra tinha me deixado, era uma parte dela. A única que eu consegui salvar.

- Então Alvo conseguiu te contar alguma coisa antes de morrer. Pois bem, foi preciso Severo, ou ela não sobreviveria. Eles a teriam matado ou levado como presente para ele. Ela é especial, tem a marca e também é descendente de Salazar e Grifindor. O sangue que corre nas veias dela corre nas veias de Tom Riddle.

- por favor não me chame assim. E como assim ela tem a marca? Que marca Andrômeda?

- A da profecia da finada Sra. Potter. Dumbledore não te falou sobre isso?

- Não. Nem sequer comentou. Venha até minha sala, precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei. Já estava indo pra lá neste mesmo momento, antes de nos esbarramos. Mas que mal lhe pergunte, quem é você? - -Disse dando um riso irônico.

- Eu agora sou o professor Norton Seaymour, chefe da casa Sonserina, professor de poções. Venha é por aqui........

- Realmente, certas coisas não mudam, meu caro, não mudam...

- Mudam sim..... Siga-me.

Naquela primeira aula de feitiços ninguém havia suspeitado de nada, todos comentavam que a aula havia sido a "maior viagem". Todos, sem exceção puderam visualizar muitas das coisas que estavam perdidas ou esquecidas em seus subconscientes. Muitos se assustaram, outros se divertiram, mas primeira impressão em relação a Sra. Tonks era: Quem é essa mulher? O que foi essa aula? O que foi mesmo que aconteceu? Mas Harry e Liane sabiam bem o que ela havia feito e o por quê. Era intervalo de almoço e Harry e Liane decidiram passear próximo ao salgueiro lutador. A vista ali, da floresta e do castelo, eram uma das melhores.

- Harry, ainda estou incomodada com a aula da mamãe.

- Por que?

- Por que eu me sentia sendo seguida para onde eu quisesse ir dentro da minha mente. Parecia que minha mente estava aberta para ela. Eu não cheguei a ver uma imagem dela, mas sentia que para onde eu fosse, ela saberia o que estava pensando. Para onde levasse meus pensamentos, ela estava lá.

- E por isso você foi procurando lugares para fugir.

- Mais ou menos isso. Eu não queria que ela me ajudasse, queria fazer esses exercícios sozinha, queria me descobrir sozinha. Ela já havia feito isso em casa, mas foi a primeira vez que consegui parar de sentir a magia dela tentando me ajudar.

- Por isso você foi para aquele lugar, o seu sonho. Não queria que sua mãe descobrisse aquele lugar.

- Foi. Eu me sinto muito bem ali. Mas até agora não entendi como e o que você foi fazer lá. Como conseguiu aquilo?

- Se eu te contar você vai falar que é imaginação minha.

- Ah Harry, fala logo! Eu me assustei quando te vi e percebi que não era sonho.

- Eu não. Nós tivemos o mesmo sonho, Li, com o mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, como se um estivesse vivendo o sonho do outro. Você não se lembra do Dragão, do que ele nos falou?

- Eu sonhei com aquele lugar, mas foi um sonho. Eu posso ter me apegado aquele lugar e ter imaginado o resto. Não pode ter sido real.

- Então como você me explica um sonho em comum se eu nem estava do seu lado pra tentar fazer uma conexão? – Ele a interrogou mas Liane não teve resposta. – Eu aprendi que aqui no mundo mágico nem tudo é sonho, e nem tudo é real. Eu me lembro de tudo. Lembro de você me chamou pra ver a colina onde o dragão apareceu. Você parecia que já o tinha visto várias vezes. Por acaso você já havia estado lá antes? Já tinha tido outros sonhos com o dragão ou naquele lugar?

- Sim, tive alguns, como te falei aquele dia, mas pareciam sonhos, às vezes eu falava com o Dragão somente por falar, ele parecia me entender, mas não falava nada...

- Mas eu já voltei a aquele lugar outras vezes.

- Como ontem?

- Não. Ontem foi uma exceção. Eu não fui porque quis, mas porque eu te toquei, você me levou pra lá. Ai, eu te pergunto, por que você estava lá, de novo?

- Porque lá eu me sinto bem. Quando mamãe pediu que tentássemos nos encontrar interiormente, minha mente me levou para os sonhos, sonhos não, pesadelos que eu venho tendo à algum tempo.

- Por que você não me falou sobre eles antes?

- Porque eu não entendia o que era.

- E agora você entende? Que tipo de pesadelos eram?

- Agora sim. Como eu te disse, depois do negocio com a taça na sua casa, passei a ter uma espécie de "deja vu" sobre a prisão da filha de Dumbledore...

Harry pareceu se assustar. – Como assim filha? Como sabe que ele teve uma filha? – Pensou que ela estava se aproximando demais de seu próprio passado.

- Por esses pesadelos Harry. Fui perceber que o contato que tive com aquele raio desencadeou essas visões do passado de Voldemort. Eu não procurei por isso, apenas aconteceu.

- E você vem tendo esses pesadelos desde aquele dia?

- Sim. Mas eu não entendo Harry, porque eu estou tendo esses pesadelos. O que eu posso fazer pra parar isso de uma vez?

- Liane, já sabíamos que Dumbledore tinha um filho, através daqueles papeis que minha mãe havia anotado. Agora através de você, sabemos que é uma filha... Agora temos que descobrir se ela esta viva e onde está.

- E como descobriremos?

- Me conte tudo o que sonhou e o que vier a sonhar. Talvez assim consigamos juntar essa peças e achemos algo que nos ajude a destruir Voldemort. Tem alguma coisa a mais nesse sonhos que te assuste?

- Harry , ela sofreu demais nas mãos daquele mostro, junto com aqueles malditos comensais, a puniam por tudo. Parecia que ela era o deleite dele. Eu imagino o pavor de Dumbledore quando descobriu que ela estava com ele.

- Eu posso imaginar. Mas você não pode deixar que essas visões se tornem parte de você.

- Eu acho que e meio tarde pra isso. Eu já sinto parte da dor que ela sente quando e flagelada por eles. Ela foi envenenada por alguma poção e durante meu sonho eu sentir uma parte da dor que ela sentiu, tanto que acordei assustada e passei mal a noite inteira.

- Você não consegue mais se deixa a parte...

- Não.

- Li, por favor tome cuidado. Tente dominar esses sonhos, não deixe que eles a dominem. O poder de Voldemort é grande e como isso está ligado a ele pode ser que talvez abra uma brecha pra sua mente e tente te fazer mal. – Disse segurando as mãos de Liane entre as suas e as beijando. – Eu temo por você.

- Eu sei. – falando fazendo carinho do lado do rosto de Harry. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Eu te amo.

- Eu também Li. Eu também...

Harry beijou a testa lentamente, assim como a lateral da face, o queixo, a linha entre os olhos, antes de alcançar os lábios de Liane, que já os esperava semi-abertos.

Dias se passaram, o inverno começava a mostrar trégua. Por mais que as coisas parecessem calmas algumas almas estavam agitadas mais que o normal. Já era a hora do jantar, o trio de ouro, Gina, Neville, Luna, Liane e Eric entravam pelo salão principal. Luna, Liane e Eric se despediram do grupo e encaminharam-se para suas mesas. Gina e Ron sentaram-se juntos assim como Mione e Harry. Os professores chegaram aos poucos, sendo Norton e Andrômeda a chegarem por ultimo, e o mais estranho, juntos.

Isso causou um silêncio que pareceu incomodar os recém chegados.

- Bom dia Sra. Tonks, bom dia Severo! – disse Mcgonngal.

- Bom dia Minerva, bela manhã, não é?

- Penso que sim. O frio está diminuindo cada vez mais.

- Isso será ótimo para aulas externas, não acha Professor Norton?

- Não sei, não fiz nenhuma aula externa ainda. Talvez esses alunos ainda não saibam conviver com a natureza. Já se perdem com facilidade pela escola, imagine na floresta proibida.

- Não pense assim, Norton, muitos deles são bem responsáveis, outros são apenas lentos.

- Depois então me apresente esses seus alunos responsáveis, pois já estou há algum tempo aqui e posso contar em uma mão os alunos que se encaixam nesse perfil.

- Nossa professor, não sabia que tinha senso de humor...

- Não é engraçado, é apenas uma constatação.

- Veja Minerva, não parece o Severo Snape falando...

- Merlim nos livre desse homem aqui, Andromeda!- disse exacerbada. – Ele até pode ter sido pupilo dele, mas não vamos procurar coisas ruins numa pessoa com Norton.

- Obrigado Diretora. Também me incomoda essa comparação. Por mais que tenha um comportamento reservado, não me acho parecido com esse comensal.

- Exatamente por que não é um comensal, não é mesmo Caro Professor?

- Com toda certeza, sra. Tonks. – disse Norton com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- Realmente, é uma das poucas vezes que vejo o Senhor participar de uma refeição com mais de duas palavras Norton. Essa aproximação entre vocês dois está fazendo muito bem a escola e em particular a você também.

- E uma satisfação aprender tanto com uma pessoa tão prestativa como a Sra. Tonks. Não tive muito convívio com inomináveis antes, e está sendo uma honra.

Ambos sorriram e continuaram a comer. O café se manteve ativo, e isso chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas. Hermione depois de muito tempo estava vendo novamente Norton, e seu olhar se mantinha entre a comida e a mesa dos professores. Tinha chegado a hora de se encontrarem e por um ponto final nisso tudo.

Eric e Liane também estavam prestando atenção na mesa dos professores, principalmente por estarem mais perto. Mas Eric não poderia dar muita bandeira. Já Liane se preocupava com a permanecia da sua mãe na escola. As aulas cada vez exigiam mais e mais dos alunos e ela e Harry estavam sempre sendo testados por ela, como se fosse um treinamento a parte visando os dois.

Harry por outro lado sentia a apreensão de sua namorada, mas já não via Andrômeda como um inimigo ou algo do gênero, mas sim como uma pessoa que estavam ajudando e preparando eles para a guerra.

Norton então pediu licença e se retirou, só que desta vez preferiu sair pela entrada principal do salão. Ao se aproximar do trio de ouro parou.

- Srta Granger?

O coração de Hermione quase saiu pela boca ao escutar aquela voz. Limpou os lábios se virou para se levantar, mas Norton fez sinal para que ela permanecesse sentada.

- Vim apenas avisá-la que nossa monitoria recomeçará esta noite. A aguardo no salão de preparo nas masmorras às 19h00min, de acordo?

- Sim, professor. Jantarei mais cedo e...

- Não se faz necessário que me explique o que vai fazer, apenas esteja lá neste horário. – Ao terminar de falar seguiu o caminho da saída e sumiu da visão de Mione.

- Nossa que cara grosso e estúpido! Precisava falar desse jeito? – disse Gina.

- Não precisava. Mas acho que ele está aprendendo com os protegidos da casa dele a se tornar um insuportável com o Morcegão era. – Falou Ron.

- Não liga Mione. Mas você não tinha parado com a monitoria?

- Tínhamos parado por um tempo. O professor tinha que terminar uns trabalhos para a diretora e não sobraria tempo para a monitoria. Foi até bom, pois pudemos treinar mais. – Disse mentindo com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Então você vai voltar? – questionou Ron.

- Vou. – Disse antes de colocar um pedaço grande de pudim na boca. Não olhou para Ron, mas sabia que ele não havia gostado daquilo.

Já eram quase dezenove horas quando Hermione chegou ao salão. Era uma grande sala com um grande caldeirão que sempre estava acesso e fumegando ao centro. O cheiro da sala sempre era diferente e isso era uma das coisas que Mione mais daquela sala. Ela caminhava olhando as estantes, para as pequenas mesas de auxilio, para os jarros no chão. Chegou até uma das janelas que mostravam o branco que ainda se encontrava em algumas regiões do castelo. Estava nas masmorras, mas esta sala era a única que tinha uma visão do lado externo do castelo. Era uma sala que só era usada em treinos de poções ou em aulas onde a poção era feita passo a passo pelo professor, devido sua periculosidade. Estava distraída e não viu que era observada da escada por Norton.

- Se eu fosse um comensal não me apresaria em matá-la Srta.

- Hermione virou-se rapidamente com sua varinha em riste, encontrando Norton ainda se levantando da escada.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – disse sem fôlego. – me assustou!

- E esse era minha intenção. Bem no horário...

- Disse para eu não me atrasar. Foi bem enfático...

- Boa noite, Srta Granger? – disse fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Boa noite, Professor Seaymour.

- Pensei que não viesse.

- O Senhor me chamou, eu tinha que vir, não é mesmo?

- Sim, não quis deixar saídas.

- E não deixou.

- A chamei no intuito de saber se tem alguma resposta ao meu pedido de um mês atrás?

- Então foi por isso que me chamou?

- Claro! Por que teria que te chamar a esse aposento? Não estamos tendo aulas, não há monitorias... E parece que ninguém percebeu isso, não é mesmo?

- Aparentemente sim, professor. Mas não ligaram e eu dei uma resposta que não deixa questionamentos.

- E qual foi esse argumento?

- De que estaria realizando trabalhos para a diretora.

- Bom, bem lógico por sinal. Então, o que tem a me dizer, Srta Granger.

- Pouca coisa... Por mais que um mês não fosse o suficiente para achar uma resposta adequada... Acho que consegui achar algo apropriado.

Ele chegou mais perto de Mione, como se quisesse fazê-la falar somente com o olhar. – Não me enrole Srta...

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que independente do que eu escolha, você sempre será uma pessoa importante pra mim.

- E então, que escolha foi essa? – disse a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Pensei que você pudesse saber!

- E como eu saberia Srta? – sua voz estava mais barítono que o normal.

- Legiminens talvez?

- Você acha que eu faria isso, numa situação desta Hermione? Acho que não me conhece bem. – disse desfazendo o contato visual.

- Realmente eu te conheço pouco, mas um sonserino sempre gosta de estar à frente dos outros.

- E quem te disse que eu sou um sonserino? Nós já conversamos sobre isso... – falou dando as costas para Hermione, que se contorceu por dentro depois da resposta.

- Isso mesmo, já conversamos. Mas você não nega o clã!

- Será que podemos voltar ao assunto anterior que está pendente? – disse impaciente.

- Não conhecia essa sua faceta. Não sabia que esse tipo de conversar não era do seu gosto?

- Simplesmente não gosto de falar do que eu não sou. E é chato repetir a mesma coisa toda vez, não acha?

- Depende do que se repete. Mas que você está impaciente, está!

- Deixe de me enrolar, Srta Granger. – Disse aproximando-se de Hermione. – O que me diz?

- Eu? Eu não digo nada. – Falou alcançando com sua mão esquerda a face de Norton. – Eu mostro!

Norton a olhou com a profundidade que seu olhar lhe permitia e a viu se aproximar de seu rosto tão lentamente que parecia uma infinidade no tempo. Hermione não retirava seus olhos castanhos dos olhos azuis de Norton, como se ao olhá-lo pudesse tirar de si a própria insegurança que a atormentava. Ela o conhecia pouco, era verdade, mas sentia simplesmente que por olhá-lo, que ele estava ansioso e por isso com um certo mal-humor, que não deveria ser colocado à prova.

Ela acariciou então, com as costas da mão esquerda a lateral do rosto de Norton, fazendo-o fechar por alguns segundos os olhos e em seguida voltou a olhá-la.

- Acho que você também não me conhece. – riu.

- Eu pedi algo de você que nem mesmo eu poderia ter pedido.

- Shiii... Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Até quando?

- Inseguro? – Questionou-o.

- Já disse que não é insegurança! – Disse irritado. - Só não quero ser descartado depois que isso deixar de ser interessante. Não quero me arrepender e nem que você se arrependa também.

- Nunca me arrependi de nada e eu é que não quero que você sinta-se arrependido. E possível que ninguém nos entenda.

- Não me preocupo tanto com eles.

- Mas devia. Seu emprego está em risco e eu posso ser expulsa de Hogwarts.

- Eles só não podem descobrir, pelo menos por enquanto. Isso é um assunto nosso. Tudo vai permanecer do mesmo jeito. Eu como seu professor, você como aluna e nos tempos vagos estaremos juntos.

- Simples assim?

- Teremos problemas se não for assim.

- É o que queremos? Não é?

- Não, eu quero você agora! Não queria ter que escolher ou esperar até você se formar. É errado, eu sei, mas já perdi muito por só pensar nos outros.

- Você então não está pensando em mim está? – Disse ela se afastando.

- Sinceramente, não muito. – Ele percebeu o afastamento.

- Porque? – Disse ela friamente.

- Por que caso algo aconteça ou dê errado, você não vai sofrer com está escolha. Caso descubram você não terá culpa, pois fui eu que exigi isso. Mesmo sendo maior de idade, podem colocar toda culpa em mim. Por isso tem que ser desse jeito. Menos problemas entre nós. E agora eu posso esperar a escola acabar mais tranquilamente. – Disse chegando mais próximo de Hermione.

- Norton, eu não sou uma coisa, um problema ou muito menos um segredo que deve ser bem escondido.

- Eu sei.

- Sei que temos que manter tudo entre nós, mas não me trate assim

- De que jeito eu te tratei?

- Como um caso, um objeto, algo que é tão asqueroso que deve ser escondido de todos.

- Sabe que não sou afetivo e nem cheio de tatos. E não te acho asqueirosa.

- Sei. Mas isso não te dá o direito de decidir por mim, de me tratar como sua propriedade, como se eu não fosse uma pessoa.

- Não, me desculpe. Pensei que estava fazendo o melhor por nós.

- Eu sei e entendo. Bom, tenho que ir, então até amanhã!

- Você não vai!

- Há não? Claro que vou sim senhor!

- Sem se despedir de mim, não sai daqui nem aparatando.

- Mas que homem possessivo. – Disse aproximando dele. – Não acha que você tá querendo mandar em mim demais por um dia?

- Eu não acho... – Falou a segurando pela cintura e colando seus lábios nos dela. - ...Eu tenho certeza! – Disse categórico, como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Despertando do beijo e tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem, Hermione o olhou, segurou uma de suas mãos e a apertou. – Nos vemos amanhã então?

- Acho que sim.

- Vou gostar de voltar à monitoria, estava sentindo falta.

- Que bom que uma caldeira e cheiros fortes te fazem sentir saudade das nossas aulas. Eu pensava que o ensino era a coisa menos importante.

- Em nome de Morgana Leffey, Norton, o que você tem hoje?

- Eu? Do que você está falando?

- Nada. Parece que você está querendo dar uma de desligado. Então vou ter que aceitar esse seu jeito. Mas não se preocupe, vou trocar um pouquinho das minhas aulas para ficar com você, se é isso que te preocupa.

- Não estou e nem estarei preocupado com isso, minha cara. Só não vamos dar bandeira. O que acontece conosco é problema nosso. Tentarei não chamar muita atenção. Mas não me tente, Srta Granger, você não vai gostar de me ver com raiva.

Hermione riu.

- Está certo. Mas agora devo voltar ao meu quarto. Durma bem e sonhe comigo. – Disse dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Norton.

- Durma bem, e não sonhe com bobagens... Sonhe apenas com isso. – E sem hesitar beijou Hermione de surpresa, segurando-a pela cintura e pousando sua mão esquerda sobre sua nuca. Era um beijo urgente, porém firme e delicado. Com seus lábios separados a centímetros um do outro, Norton sussurrou: - Espero você depois de amanhã, neste mesmo horário. – E a soltou e partiu, deixando Hermione naquele salão sozinha novamente, porém com a certeza de que sua vida mudara para sempre.

- Devo está louco de vez. Um dia amo, noutro dia odeio. O que essa mulher está fazendo comigo?


	22. O retorno do Rei, quer dizer, do Ron

Cap. 22 - Retorno do Rei, quer dizer, do Ron

Ambas da casas fizeram um abaixo-assinado para que fossem realizados novamente os jogos de quadribol. Fora quase impossível não permitir. Todas as casas fizeram campanha a favor da permissão, espalhando por todo o castelo faixas, lembretes, balões, tudo o que se poderia imaginar, todos os dias. Isso já durava um mês. Durante o jantar de terça-feira a diretora McGonagall pediu a palavra, antes de servir o jantar.

- Caros alunos e professores. Depois de tanto pensar, conversar, discutir e planejar, averiguando se não seria um grave erro permitir que fosse realizado o torneio de Quadribol intercasas em Hogwarts, tenho que, por ter sido voto vencido, dar a permissão para que seja realizado o torneio...

Quando se escutou a palavra "permissão" o salão principal tornou-se um centro de gritaria e algazarra. Todos comemoravam, sendo que até mesmo alguns professores batiam palmas. A bagunça só foi reorganizada quando Minerva, com a ajuda de um "sonorus" gritou um agudo "silêncio".

- Até que enfim! Obrigada! Bem, voltando, o campeonato será organizado pelo professor Lupin, que selecionará as datas dos jogos. Os treinamentos serão vistoriados por mim, quando possível ou pelo professor Norton, e que deveram ser marcados com antecedência de três dias. Também foram feitas a seleções para os capitães dos times, sendo eles: Para a Lufa-lufa, Willian Scolt; para a Corvinal, Brianna Tillneet; para a Sonserina, Eric Brian Bolt e para a Grifinória, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Meus parabéns capitães, e bom apetite a todos! – E o jantar foi servido.

Todos os alunos da mesa da Grifinória olharam para Ron, que estava boquiaberto. Ter escutado seu nome como o novo capitão do time tinha deixado estático. Liane abraçou Eric, assim como alguns alunos sonserinos. Alguns outros permaneceram em seus lugares. Liane e Eric foram para a mesa de seus amigos.

- Nossa, mano, que máximo! – Gritou Gina dando um grande abraço no irmão.

- Cara que bom! Não podiam ter escolhido melhor. – Bagunçando o cabelo ruivo. - Se tivesse sido eu, o time ia virar uma zona só! – Falou Harry. – Parabéns Eric. – disse apertando as mãos.

Todos deram os parabéns. Liane, Luna, Eric (com uma cara de rabugento, fazendo careta), Neville, e muitos outros da grifinória. Foi quando Ron sentiu que faltava alguém. E ali estava Hermione, de pé, a sua frente. Ele sabia que para ela aquilo não deveria está sendo fácil. Mal se viam, não tinham se falado normalmente desde o ocorrido. Então foi ao encontro dela, ficando frente a frente. Foi ela que quebrou o gelo.

- Parabéns Ronald. – Ela estendeu a mão direita. Em seu rosto estava um leve sorriso.

- Obrigado. Respondeu meio sem jeito.

Cumprimentaram-se com um normal apertar de mãos. Hermione então, se virou indo na direção de onde estava sentada, um pouco mais distante, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e a voz de Ron vindo por trás de suas costas.

- Mione, espera!- Chamou Ron.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com Ron, que já tinha tirado sua mão.

- Mione, me desculpa! Por favor, Mione, me perdoa!

A maioria das pessoas no salão ainda continuava com a comemoração, mas para aqueles dois e para o grupinho de amigos que estavam logo atrás, aquele era o momento certo, a hora certa para os dois se entenderem finalmente.

Hermione olhou para Ron como se quisesse ler sua mente, como se quisesse saber se era verdadeiro aquele pedido. Então surgiu novamente dos lábios de Hermione aquele meio sorriso discreto.

- Claro, Ron, claro que eu te perdôo, seu chato.

Ron surpreendeu-se com a reação tão simples, mas tão carinhosa da amiga.

- Sério! Você me perdoa mesmo Mi?

- Sim, eu te perdôo. Eu não ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem te atazanar. Ron lembra, a sabe-tudo aqui tem que ter alguém pra pegar no pé. E sem você, sem a sua amizade, eu não estaria completa. Mesmo você sendo, às vezes, um babaca desligado, você ainda é importante pra mim, como um bom amigo.

- Bem, fui ofendido, mas tô no lucro! Obrigado, Mione. Mas, será que eu posso te abraçar, só pra acabar com essa briga de vez? – Perguntou fazendo um careta.

Hermione, meio que sem jeito, abri os braços para receber um abraço daqueles, _a la_ Ronald Weasley. Fora realmente um abraço desleixado, com direito a tapinha nas costas, mas ambos se sentiam felizes por terem acabado com o distanciamento.

- Enfim vocês decidiram parar com essa lengalenga. –Disse um Harry zombeteiro.

- Vocês não iam conseguir viver um sem o outro. – Zombou Gina.

Todos riram. Ron fez questão de sentar-se ao lado de Mione, que também ficou ao lado de Harry. O trio de ouro estava novamente de pé e firme como nunca. Porém tudo aquilo não passou despercebido. Norton observava o grupinho, principalmente Hermione e Ron. Ao vê-los abraçados sentiu que ele estava a abraçando demais, e Hermione estava rindo demais. Quis que ela o olhasse, visse que ele não estava gostando muito daquilo, mas teve que se conter. Tinha que raciocinar. Resolveu olhar para o resto do salão e percebeu que Eric o observava e que possuía um olhar de dúvida, de questionamento. Para tentar despistar qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter imaginado caprichou bem, colocando muito ódio em seu olhar, mandando direto para o garoto, fazendo sinais para que ele saísse rápido depois do jantar. Eric respondeu com um aceno afirmativo.

Norton abriu as portas de seu alojamento e encontrou Eric olhando para os lados.

- Entre. – Abrindo espaço para que o garoto entrasse e fechou imediatamente a porta.

- Ninguém te seguiu?

- Penso que não. Peguei alguns atalhos pra despistar, como faço todas às vezes.

- Siga-me. – Disse seco.

Minutos depois, Eric e Norton já estavam no laboratório particular do professor de poções. Norton abriu uma reserva especial dentro do armário, retirando de lá uma pequena caixa. Mesmo sem olhar para o aluno atrás de si, começou um dialogo.

- Muito esperto você. Quem diria que estaria agora como um dos amigos dos grifinórios. Não estou te reconhecendo mais.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse de cara fechada durante todo o tempo? Que os tratasse como lixo ou coisa parecida? Como tinha que me infiltrar, tinha que fazer com que minha presença fosse valida e até querida por eles.

- Mas não acha que você exagerou neste quesito de "presença querida"?

- Não acho não.

- Deve está achando interessante essa convivência?

- Às vezes é suportável, mas tenho que dar meu braço a torcer, eles muitas vezes são divertidos. Poderia dizer que poderia ser uma pessoa mais, como eu posso dizer isso... Mais...

- Sociável, talvez.

- Não. Mais humano. Isso! Acho que essa é a palavra.

- Não deve estar sendo fácil então ser mais humano do que você nunca foi.

- Não é questão de facilidade. Sabe aquela história de que o momento faz o ladrão. Então, me aproveito de tudo o que eles podem me oferecer, sem me delatar e sem criar alarde. Se a Liane me aceitou tão rapidamente, era questão de tempo está mais próximo do Potter.

- Bem, como você disse a inocente Liane Tonks te aceitou facilmente, sem te cobrar nada, sem esperar nada. E é por isso mesmo que te chamei. O mestre nos deu algumas ordens para que fossem cumpridas o mais rápido possível. Temos que desestabilizar o casal Tonks e Potter. Você terá que seduzi-la ou fazer com Potter perca toda a confiança que ele tem nela.

- Você só pode tá de sacanagem comigo. Eu disse que não queria fazer mal a ela. Com o Potter eu não tô nem aí, mas ela não fez nada. O que aquele psicopata pode querer com ela. Ninguém sabe se ela é sangue puro ou não. Ela não tem nada que ele queira... – Nisso o rosto de Eric foi sumindo dando lugar a um rosto alvo como um papel, cabelos se transformavam num tom quase que branco, e os olhos clareavam até o tom de azul celeste.

- Já chega! Você tem que fazer isso Draco. Não pode querer que o Lorde veja em sua mente que você é realmente um traidor, assim como eu. Você tem que cumprir com sua missão, fazer, ser, na maioria do tempo, o espião que ele ordenou que você fosse. Oclumência você já está praticando e se saindo muito bem. Mas não pense que só isso é suficiente. Você tem que ser convincente.

- Eu não posso e não quero fazer isso, Snape. Liane é uma pessoa que não merece passar por isso, o Potter até que merece, pra largar de ser orgulhoso. Mas isso também vai fazer com que eu ferre tudo com a... Merda, Snape! Não vou fazer!

- Hum, então é verdade que você está meio que jogado pra Weasley mesmo! Realmente você saiu da linha por completo, Draco Malfoy. Mas, infelizmente, você vai ter que ser um cafajeste, um filho da mãe, mesmo que isso venha a atrapalhar seus planos. A união desses dois pode atrapalhar os planos de Dumbledore e até mesmo afetar alguma coisa nos planos do Lorde.

- Eu não posso...

- Você deve fazer isso, se ainda quer ter a sua ruiva depois, pra tentar organizar as coisas.

- Eu não tenho nada com a pobretona da Weasley, Snape. Ela só é um dos meios pra eu me manter no grupo, nada mais, nada a menos. Pare de pensar atrocidades.

- Evidente Draco. – Disse ironicamente. – E mudando de assunto, como estão os treinamentos da Armada?

- Que isso, como você sabe que eles voltaram com isso? Cara me passa os teus contatos. Pra fazer parte daquilo foi bem suado. Uns não queriam, outros, como a Gina, a Liane e a própria Hermione fizeram votos a favor da minha entrada. Ainda por cima, não se pode falar da Armada sem ter um castigo daqueles. Ei peraí, tem alguma coisa escrita na minha testa?

- Não, por quê?

- Por que isso só pode ser falado com pessoas que fazem parte da Armada. Droga Snape! Você não faz parte. Então eu deveria estar sendo punido neste momento! E porque não estou?

Snape então retirou a moeda do bolso e mostrou a Draco.

- Realmente, eu preciso dos teus contatos! Como você conseguiu?

- Como você próprio afirmou: eu tenho contatos!

- Então pergunta pra eles o que acontece lá.

- Já perguntei. Preciso de outras opiniões. Vamos, fale. Você não é um espião iniciante.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu quero saber que tipo de treinamento vocês estão tendo.

- Está bem. São dois grupos. Avançados e o básico. O Potter cuida dos avançados e a Hermione dos básicos. A maioria consegue fazer patronos semi-corpóreos e alguns sabem desarmar e se proteger bem. È só isso que quer saber?

Bom, me avise sobre essas aulas, principalmente quem são os alunos

- Isso é pouca coisa.

- Bom, tome. – Disse entregando uma pequena caixa de madeira. – Porção para a semana. E não se esqueça dos horários. Ela é mais duradora que a Polissuco original. São de três em três horas e...

- Snape. - Disse cortando o professor. – Você repete isso toda semana, não dá pra virar o disco não.

- Não. E pare com essas zombarias. Tome cuidado. Se alguém te pegar, estamos perdidos. Agora vá.

- Sim, senhor. - Prestando continência.

- Saia daqui logo, Malfoy!


	23. Tentação

_Meus queridos e queridas, consegi terminar mais um cap. Isso é uma grande vitoria.... mais fiquei triste pois nenhuma pessoa comentou ....mas fazer o que....... Como disse anteriormente pode demorar , mais eu vou terminar essa fic de qualquer jeito...  
estamos finalmente nos cap que finalizaram todos os porques da fic. Os misterios serão esclarecidos um a um ,se eu me esquecer de algum depois faço um epilogo.  
Bom esse cap é dedicado a todos os que amam o shisper HG e SS. Espero que gostem.... uma parte dela e nc 18, mais daquelas bemmmmmmmmm fraquinhas, pois achei que eles mereciam uma coisa mais imaginada... sem mais delongas, boa leitura  
e por favor, me digam o que tem achado dessa minha imaginação louca... beijocas e obrigado a aqueles que tem deixado recadinhos....  
_

Capítulo 23 - Tentação

Estava frio. A neve, que havia acabado, retornou na forma de uma chuvarada fora de hora. A água forte e gelada caia do lado de fora do castelo e ficava a mostra nos cantos de cada janela da sala de astrologia. Era o inicio da primavera, mas que teimava em se tornar chuva de verão em alguns dias. As amostras dos planetas e constelações flutuavam na sala quase batendo no teto. Hermione olhava para a paisagem escura e nostálgica daquela noite.

Mais um encontro com Norton. Ela não acreditava no que estava vivendo. Ela estava apaixonando-se e sabia, sentia que por mais fechado que ele fosse algo nele havia mudado. Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos e cada vez mais urgentes. Era como se a vida dos dois necessitasse daquele contato para continuar. O olhar ao mesmo tempo duro e ao mesmo tempo carente, que a despia, deixava-a translúcida, nua para ele. Ela se perdia ao estar com ele. Não era a Hermione dos amigos, a filha amada, a aluna aplicada, a colega inteligente, ela era junto dele, apenas Hermione Jane Granger, uma jovem mulher capaz de amar tão intensamente um homem, que daria sua vida para que ele fosse feliz. Que enfrentaria o próprio Lorde das Trevas para salvá-lo. Foi quando ela sentiu duas mãos envolverem sua cintura, tirando-a de seu devaneio. Um cheiro de cedro e amêndoas invadiu suas narinas.

- Pensei que eu chegaria primeiro. – Disse falando próximo ao ouvido de Mione.

- Eu também pensei.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não que eu saiba.

- Bom. Desculpe o atraso, tive que descartar um aluno antes.

- Descartar? Como assim?

- Uma detenção. O ruim de tudo e que tive que mandá-lo mais cedo para o alojamento.

- Que bom, não foi tão ruim assim, pelo menos pra ele, mais não fez o pobre sofrer muito, não é?

- Claro que fiz. Pra que serve uma detenção?

- Pra você poder ensinar melhor ou fazer um sermão.

- Você seria muito complacente se fosse professora.

- Não complacente, Norton, mas sim voltada para ensinar.

- Mas é o que eu estou fazendo!

- Jeitos diferentes, mentes diferentes, resultados extremamente diferentes. – Riu.

Ele parou e a olhou.

- Eu gosto quando você ri.

- Gosta?

- Sim.

- O que mais você gosta em mim?

- Não sei. – Disse tocando o rosto de Hermione. – Acho que gosto de sentir seu cheiro, de te beijar. – Disse ficando a milímetros da boca que tanto o enfeitiçava. – Será que posso?

- Não sei. – Disse fugindo dos lábios que quase a tocaram.

- Hermione não faz isso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Isso! Fazer manha.

- Não faço manha.

- Faz.

Hermione chegou bem próximo, respirando bem perto do ouvido de Norton.

- Isso aqui é fazer manha... – Pegou uma parte da orelha dele e deu uma leve mordida, beijando e roçando os lábios pela região.

Com esse "carinho" todo especial Severo estava começando a perder o controle. Sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada – Hermione... Eu... Eu preciso...

- Precisa? Precisa do quê? – Ainda falando próximo a sua orelha.

- Eu quero você.

- Mas você já me tem. – Disse isso colada a orelha de Norton.

- Não assim, não desse jeito.

- Mas como? De que jeito mais eu posso se sua então?

- Eu não sei mais, H e r m i o n e! - Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer. Ele a tomou, prensando-a com certa violência contra a parede entre das janelas. Ele praticamente a devorava, queria, desejava Mione. Com todo o seu corpo, com toda alma. Em cada região em que ele tocava do corpo de Mione parecia que estava tocando em brasas. O beijo era um misto de fome, de possessão. Ele sabia por que estava ali, que era a ultima vez que se veriam como namorados, como amantes, como amigos, companheiros. Seria a última vez que eles falariam do amor de um pelo outro, os últimos toques, os últimos beijos. Estava perigoso para os dois, manter tudo seria suicidio. Olhou para o rosto de Mione que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. O último olhar.

- Eu quero você. Eu preciso só de você Norton. – Disse quase num sussurro.

Ele se assustou com aquelas palavras, ela pelo contrário, pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou-a próximo ao seu peito.

- Sinta! Eu e meu coração não sabemos mais o que fazer.

- Como assim?

- Enquanto ele bate transloucado quando estou com você eu gostaria que ele parasse, assim como o tempo, para não perder nenhum dos segundos e sentimentos que você provoca em mim.

- Eu não gosto dessa história de você, de coisas de morte. – Aquelas palavras tinham quebrado o clima entre os dois.

- Eu não me importo com a morte. É só uma passagem, outra forma de viver... – Falo simplesmente como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Não quero te ver morta.

- Por quê?

- Não quero. Apenas isso.

- Estamos numa guerra Norton. Isso pode acontecer.

- Você não seria burra o suficiente para...

- Burra? Porque quero me ver livre daqueles monstros? Por não querer ser escrava de um tirano, um transloucado, egocêntrico e egoísta. Nesse caso, pra viver desse jeito eu prefiro estar morta!

- Não fale asneira Hermione! Sempre é melhor estar vivo, não importa quem esteja no poder.

- Não. Se eu puder gastar o meu último sopro de vida para mudar algo ou salvar uma vida eu farei!

- Isso é perda de tempo!

- Não. Isso não é perda de tempo Norton. Soldados são perdidos nas batalhas para que a guerra seja vencida.

- Você não é um soldado ou um peão de xadrez.

- Então o que eu sou?

- Você é minha Granger! Ninguém toca em você, ninguém mexe com você. Eu sou capaz de matar...

- Não! – Disse o silenciando. – Você não pode matar ninguém. Eu não quero isso de você. Sempre existe um meio, uma alternativa para não fazer o mal.

Ele a soltou. Ela o segurou pela mão, virou- o para si e tocou sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu não preciso que você exponha todo o seu mau-humor, ódio e maldade. Você me mostrou que é muito melhor que isso!

- Eu não quero te perder, eu não vou perder você!

- Não se preocupe com isso Norton. Enquanto estivermos juntos, nada vai mudar.

Norton não estava mais pensando no futuro, naquele momento a insegurança de perder Hermione fora sentida por ele. A coragem de acabar com tudo, de fazê-la desistir dele, afastá-la de todo mal que o cercava havia desaparecido. Doía nele pensar em não estar mais com a garota que havia o feito amar novamente, que havia feio dele um homem mais palpável, acessível, um homem normal.

- Norton?

- Sim.

- Vá descansar. Hoje foi um dia puxado. Você deve estar cansado.

- Estou, mas...

- Viu! Te vejo na monitoria amanhã. – Quando ia dar um beijo de despedida ele se desviou.

- Não!

- Por que não? Não posso...

- Venha comigo.

- Pra onde?

- Você confia em mim?

- Sim, mas...

- Então venha! Não quero que nos vejam juntos a essa hora.

Cruzaram os corredores. Usaram atalhos, passagens secretas. Quando Hermione percebeu estava no corredor das masmorras

- Norton. O que fazemos aqui?

- Venha comigo! – Disse sem olhá-la.

Eles andaram na direção do fim do corredor com certa pressa até que Norton parou na última porta do corredor, à esquerda.

- Norton, porque paramos na frente da porta do quarto do Professor Snape?

Norton não falou nada, apenas olhou para a porta tirando sua varinha, encostando a ponta no fecho.

- _Libertas Simillinus Hanrpare!_

A porta se destrancou e abriu, dando passagem para os dois. Hermione deslumbrada olhou para Norton que fez sinal para que ela entrasse rapidamente, fechando a porta logo que ela cruzou o vão.

- Como você...?

- Conhecer Severo Snape ajuda em algumas coisas.

- Mas...?

- Esqueça!

- Porque me trouxe aqui então?

- Você não gostaria de descobrir um pouco sobre o seu ex-professor?

- Sim, mas estou mais assustada por você ter descoberto a senha do que estar aqui dentro. Ninguém tinha conseguido...

- Até agora! – Disse envaidecendo-se. - Isso foi boçal. Era um dos livros que ele gostava de usar e de recitar para seus alunos. Era um livro sobre...

- Um livro sobre treinamento em Artes das Trevas.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu dei uma folheada nele.

- Esse livro é raríssimo! Que eu saiba existem apenas seis exemplares dele em todo mundo bruxo.

- E eles pertencem a quem?

- Alvo Dumbledore, o próprio Snape, acho que Aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado tem um, principalmente pela fama que tem e pelo conteúdo do livro, um na França, um na Ásia e outro no Ministério das Américas.

- Penso que ele pode ter sido emprestado para alguém da família Potter, pois eu o encontrei lá durante o recesso de fim de ano.

- Não duvido que eles possam ter conseguido com Dumbledore.

- Eu também não. Mas pelo que consegui ver, me parece ser um livro muito interessante. Pena que não pude ficar com ele mais tempo.

- Isso te interessa?

- O quê?

- Artes das trevas?

- Me interessa saber para poder combater. Não se pode afastar o que não se conhece.

- Surpreendendo-me Srta. Granger.

- Odeio quando me chama assim desse jeito. Parece até o próprio Snape me atazanando a vida. E ainda por cima nesse lugar...

- Eu não queria... - Ia completar a frase, mas viu que Hermione estava desatenta. Pensou se ela, assim como os outros odiavam Snape. Entristeceu-se ao pensar que sim...

- Norton?

- Fale.

- Nós conversamos pouco sobre Snape, não foi?

- Sim.

- Mas eu gostaria de saber se você o conheceu bem ou foi como todas as outras...

- O que quer saber dele?

- Eu... – Disse ficando de costas para Norton e andando a passos pequenos pela saleta. – Queria saber se Snape já teve um coração no passado?

Aquela pergunta deixou Norton encucado, mas resolveu jogar pra ver até onde Hermione iria.

- Bem, que eu saiba Hermione, todo ser vivo, por pior que seja tem um coração, e...

- Norton é sério! – Ela olhou profundamente como se quisesse ler através dos olhos dele a verdade – Ele alguma vez gostou de alguém, além dele mesmo?

Do jeito que Mione o olhou e do jeito que ela perguntou suas lembranças afloraram e o rosto de Navra se desenhou no ar a sua frente. Ele olhou de volta para Hermione como que se quisesse buscar as palavras corretas, tentando não mostrar a verdade.

- Que eu saiba apenas uma pessoa pode ter importado mais a Severo Snape do que ele mesmo. Mas ela morreu e eu não sei de mais nada, satisfeita?

- Uma pessoa? Uma mulher?

- Talvez. Eu não conheci essa pessoa, apenas fiquei sabendo.

- Mas como soube?

- Vamos parar com essa história de Snape. – Disse voltando a olhar para a garota. - Você está com pena dele? – Ele sabia que Hermione tinha visto algumas de suas memórias, mas pela pergunta já imaginava quais tinham sido as selecionadas por Dumbledore.

- Não sei dizer se é só pena. – Disse Mione incomodada.

- Ele não é digno de pena.

- Talvez não seja, Norton. Mas pelo menos saber que ele já amou alguém...

- E quem te disse que ele amou?

- Ninguém. – disse tentando disfarça. Não poderia contar o que vira nas lembranças de Snape.

- Então não fale de amor. Você não sabe o que é amar alguém para falar ou achar que ele possa ter amado alguém ou não.

- E quem te disse que eu não sei? Que eu nunca amei? Ou até que eu não estou amando agora?

- Você não pode brincar com isso!

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando.

- Você é jovem demais, não sabe o que diz!

- E quem te disse que precisa ter idade para saber se amo ou não alguém?

- Vocês jovens confundem tudo! Não sabem o que sentem ou não.

- E vocês "adultérrimos" não se confundem? Quer dizer que quanto mais velho mais _expert _em sentimentos você fica?

- Não brinquei garota. Você não deve amar ninguém.

- E por quê não?

- Já disse que não deve.

- Então não posso amar você?

- Não. – Disse se distanciando. Isso não podia está acontecendo com ele. Já tinha problemas demais. Ele já havia gostado de alguém, e não fora a melhor experiência da sua vida quando ela partiu. Não queria mais sofrimentos, bastavam os que ele já tinha vivido até agora. Mas por que em seu intimo ele estava se sentido incomodado por rejeitá-la?

- Então por que me deixou chegar perto? Por que me beijou? Por que olhou pra mim com interesse? Por que me deixou ter esperanças? - Disse isso andando em direção a Norton que não recuou e nem se aproximou. Tinha que se manter firme.

- Pensei que você era madura o suficiente pra saber que isso não ia levar a nada. Que tudo o que vivemos até aqui foi um erro. Algo que eu deveria ter parado. Uma amizade tão próxima entre aluna e professor sempre confunde os menos maduros.

Hermione riu de nervoso. – Você só pode estar louco! Lá vem você de novo com essa história.

- Até pode ser que eu esteja. Não deveria ter me envolvido com uma criança.

- Eu é que estou sendo criança? Você me procurou. Você me beijou primeiro. E disse agora a pouco que me queria!

- Você deve estar com problemas de audição e de visão também. Quer dizer, acho que seus sentidos estão em colapso.

- Norton!

- Vamos embora daqui agora!

- Não! - disse soltando a mão de Norton que a tinha puxado pelo pulso. Eu não vou!

- Como não vai?

Hermione, do nada, voou no pescoço de Norton, dando um beijo digno de fotos. As bocas se desgrudavam e grudavam novamente como se necessitassem estar juntas. Ele a abraçou, tirando-a do chão e a segurando pela cintura, enquanto ela o segurava pelo pescoço e nuca.

Hermione passou uma das pernas em volta da cintura de Norton passando a outra em seguida, fazendo com que ele a segurasse pelos glúteos e cintura. Ali, no quarto do antigo professor de poções um novo encantamento começava a ser feito. Norton e Hermione estavam ligando suas almas para sempre, sem eles mesmos saberem disso.

A sofreguidão do contato de seus corpos ainda vestidos mostrava a necessidade e a urgência dos dois apaixonados. Severo beijava Hermione não só na boca, mas distribuía beijos fortes e marcantes por todo o pescoço, queixo e ombro, mordendo e saboreando a orelha e a voltinha para a nuca como se fosse a melhor sobremesa de sua vida. Hermione estava adorando sentir-se tão desejada por ele. Sentia seu cheiro, o toque dos lábios de Norton em sua pele, as mãos dele a segurando e ao mesmo tempo passeando pelo seu corpo à estavam deixando tonta. Ambos começavam a entender que não conseguiriam mais ficar sem o outro. Mas Norton começou a recobrar um pouco a consciência e tentando parar aquela situação parou de avançar para cima de Hermione.

- Hermione nós temos que parar. Eu não posso fazer isso com você. Não aqui, não agora. Isso é errado!

- Mas por que? Por que não agora? Eu gosto de você. Eu também quero você.

- Você não está preparada. Ainda mais depois de tudo...

- Eu não o queria, Norton. Não estava preparada pra ele. E ele me queria à força. Coisa que você não fez até agora.

- Você é uma menina estúpida. Acha mesmo que está preparada? Você não sabe com que está lidado. – Disse agoniado. Tinha que se livrar dela, dessa situação. Ele não estava mais conseguindo pensar. Ela o atraia mais que tudo. Não só pelo desejo de possuí-la naquele momento, mas por tê-la conhecido como amiga. Estava confuso. Solto-a e se afastou.

- Norton. Volte aqui. Norton! – Disse Mione andando atrás de Norton.

- Vá embora! Me deixe quieto.

- Não.

- Vá agora! – Vociferou.

- Me de um motivo convincente pra sair daqui e não olhar nunca mais na sua cara.

Ele não tinha. Ficou em silêncio. Sabia que aquilo a tirava do serio.

- Você não tem, não é? Eu sei o que quer, mas não vai conseguir.

- Tola!

- Realmente devo ser mesma. Agüentar birra de um homem, como você mesmo diz, maduro é ridículo.

- Você vai se arrepender. Eu vou acabar te ferindo.

- Não há nenhum dia, desde que te conheci que você não me magoe.

- Mulher de malandro?!

- Posso dizer que se for, só posso ser de um malandro.

- Eu não vou te prometer nada.

- Eu te pedi alguma coisa?

- Você é uma garota maluca.

- O que eu posso fazer se você me acostumou mal.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso!

- Eu não.

- Isso não é um conto de fadas.

- E quem te disse que eu sou uma princesa.

- Maluca.

- Velho.

- Quer me tentar?

- Não preciso.

- Por que?

- Por que você já caiu em tentação. - Disse tirando um meio sorriso dele

- Você vai ser o meu pecado?

- Não bobo. Eu sou a sua salvação.

Eles já tinham se aproximado tanto que não havia mais espaço entre seus corpos. O beijo foi inevitável. Norton sabia que era errado, mais seu peito gritou por Hermione. Ele a agarrou fazendo com que novamente ela trançasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura, ele começou a retirar a blusa dela colocando uma das mãos por dentro, sentindo o calor que emanava de suas costas. Ela por sua vez afrouxava o nó da gravata e desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa.

_**Ready For Love – Pronta para o amor**_

_**India Arie**_

I am ready for love,  
_Eu estou pronta para o amor  
_why are you hiding from me  
_Por que você se esconde de mim?  
_I'd quickly give my freedom  
_Eu abro mão minha liberdade rapidamente_ to be held in your capitivity  
_Para ficar presa em seu cativeiro_

Sem a maior cerimônia Norton tirou o restante de suas roupas com um evanesco, ficando apenas com uma cueca larga e negra. Hermione olhou para o corpo do homem a sua frente, másculo, mas não muito musculoso. Poucos pêlos, pele alva, Nenhuma cicatriz aparente. Ela passou as mãos no tórax, nos ombros como se quisesse identificar cada parte com o tato. Norton fechou os olhos para sentir cada toque dela percorrer seu corpo. Ele se aproximou, e devagar foi abrindo a blusa branca de Mione, que caiu ao chão, mostrando um sutiã branco simples, mas com as iniciais do nome dela bordados em cada lado do seio, bem perto da alça. Ela não teve vergonha quando ele a olhou, apenas sorriu. Ele se ajoelhou e beijou sua barriga, seu umbigo, e ao mesmo tempo soltava os fechos da calça preta que ela ainda vestia. Com delicadeza ele a ajudou a se livrar daquela peça e admirou o corpo da mulher que tanto desejava. Ele a ajudou a se ajoelhar e beijando-a fez com que se deitassem no chão.

I am ready for love, Eu estou pronta para o amor  
all of the joy and the pain  
Toda a alegria e a dor  
and all the time that it takes  
E todo tempo que leva  
just to stay in your good grace

Só para cair em sua graça

Ele a olhou nos olhos como se quisesse saber o que se passava na mente de sua amada. Ela tinha um doce sorriso nos lábios, mas que revelavam um pouco do nervosismo daquele momento. Então se lembro que seria a primeira vez dela, já que o Weasley não havia conseguido nada aquela noite. Ela percebeu o que ele estava imaginando e sem medo, ou pelo menos foi assim que quis pensar, disse:

- Eu escolhi você Norton. Eu não o escolhi. Esse é um dos jeitos que eu posso mostrar a você o quanto eu te gosto. Eu quero ser sua por completo e quero te ter do mesmo jeito. – Disse tocando levemente no rosto de Norton com os dedos. – Eu quero, e é isso que importa.

- Eu tentarei não te machucar...

- Isso é uma coisa que você nunca vai conseguir fazer.

- Fisicamente...

- Não estou com medo...

- Eu sei.

- Então me beije e deixe tudo acontecer.

- Você é tão linda e...

- Shiiiiiiiii... Você não precisa disso.

- Mas você é. E está aqui.

- E vou poder estar sempre, se você quiser.

lately I've been thinking maybe you're not  
ready for me,  
Ultimamente eu tenho pensado que talvez  
Você não esta pronto para mim  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
Talvez você pensa que eu preciso aprender a ser madura they say watch what you ask for 'cuz you might receive  
Eles dizem pra tomar cuidado com o que pede, pois pode conseguir but if you ask me tomorrow, I'll say the same thing  
Mas se você me perguntar amanhã, eu direi a mesma coisa

Ele então a beijou tão profundamente, apaixonadamente que parecia que não agüentaria mais beijá-la depois. Ele percorria toda a pele do corpo de Hermione como se quisesse decorar em sua mente cada centímetro dela. Ele a beijava no queixo, no pescoço, e ia descendo, saboreando a pele alva e quente. Eles não souberam dizer se estava frio, se havia algum barulho, pois ambos se preocupavam somente em satisfazer um ao outro.

I am ready for love,  
Eu estou pronta para o amor  
would you please lend me your ear  
Você pode me ouvir?  
I promise I won't complain  
Eu prometo que não reclamarei  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
Só preciso que você saiba que estou aqui

Norton, pela primeira vez em sua vida estava ansioso pelo que poderia acontecer ali. Estava tão cuidadoso, tão concentrado e ao mesmo tempo tão acanhado como nunca estivera. Ele estava com uma aluna em seus braços, tendo-a como mulher, num local totalmente inesperado e de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara. Quer dizer, ele já havia imaginado vários tipos de situações que poderiam ter acontecido, mas não assim, não parecia que poderia acontecer alguma vez em sua vida. Ele a olhava e via a confiança que ela depositava nele. Ela estava não só se entregando como mulher, mas inteiramente a ele. Talvez, pensou, ele não fosse merecedor de tanto afeto da parte dela. " Mas se ela soubesse..." Mas preferiu não pensar, estar com ela era uma dádiva que ele queria aproveitar todos os segundos.

If you give me half a chance  
Se você me der uma chance I'll prove this to you  
Eu provarei isto pra você  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
Eu serei paciente, gentil, fiel e verdadeira  
to a man who loves music  
A um homem que ama música  
a man who loves art  
Um homem que ama a arte  
respect the spirit world and thinks with his heart  
Respeita o mundo espiritual e pensa com o coração

Ele a beijava como se cada pedaço dos lábios dela estivesse o elixir da vida. Mione se

deixava, entregava-se aos cuidados de Norton como se fosse uma pequena boneca. Ele a olhava com volupia como se necessitasse de toda ela para viver. Segurava os seus cabelos para apreciar cada movimento, cada olhar cada gesto exprimido por Hermione enquanto estava dentro dela. Sua respiração contida e barulhenta mostrava o quanto seu auto controle sob seu corpo estava por um fio. Ela queria senti-lo totalmente, olhava-o e desejava que aquele momento nunca cessasse. Não havia dor, não era incomodo nem assustador. Ela sabia que sua vida seria eternamente dele, que seu corpo e sua alma pertenceriam somente a Norton. Por onde passava sua mão sentia o corpo de Mione reagir, ela murmurava coisas sem nexo. Cada toque de Norton em seu corpo provocava ondas de choque. Suas mãos pareciam em chamas.

I am ready for love  
Eu estou pronta para o amor  
if you'll take me in your hands  
Se você me levar em suas mãos  
I will learn what you teach  
Eu aprenderei o que você ensinar  
and do the best that I can  
E farei o melhor que puder

Norton não conseguia mais, seu auto-controle já o tinha abandonado. Fechou seus olhos, deixou sua cabeça pender sobre o pescoço de Hermione e sussurrou: - Eu não posso mais viver sem você...

Hermione sorriu e beijou o lobo da orelha que estava a sua frente. – Eu sou sua...

O climax chegou primeiro para ele. Arfava sobre Mione dizendo algumas palavras e esperando que também ela sentisse todas as sensasões que ele havia sentido. Hermione percebeu o que ele queria, e não demorou muito a chegar ao orgasmo. Suas sensasões foram tão imprevissiveis que logo depois ficou envergonhada. Seus músculos se contrairam por alguns segundo e seu corpo arqueou, fazendo com que Norton a penetrasse ainda mais. Sua respiração ainda profunda e curta produzia uma sensação maravilhosa na pele de Norton. Eles haviam conseguido ser um.

I am ready for love Eu estou pronta para o amor  
here with an offering of my voice  
Aqui, te oferecendo minha voz  
my eyes, my soul, my mind  
Meus olhos, minha alma e minha mente  
tell me what is enough  
Me diz o que é suficiente  
to prove I am ready for love  
Para provar que eu estou pronta para o amor

I am ready. Eu estou pronta

Norton se colocou ao lado de Hermione e a fez ficar deitada de frente pra ele. Retirou alguns fios de cabelo que ainda estavam em seu rosto, desceu uma de suas mãos para o ombro e ficou massageando.

- Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?

Hermione riu sorrateiramente e deu um beijo curto nele. – Não. Você não me deu muito tempo pra saber se estava me machucando...

- Me desculpe...

- Eu não estou reclamando, estou elogiando. A dor passou tão rápido que eu só me lembro de sentir-me extremamente feliz.

- Espero que tenha sido algo, como eu posso dizer, adequado...

- Pare de ser bobo, você foi aquilo que eu queria. Foi bom por que era você que estava comigo. E eu adorei ver você perder o controle.

- Tome cuidado, normalmente as pessoas não saem vivas quando isso acontece.

- E quem disse que eu tô viva? Eu morri e fui pro céu!

- Olha que pra uma morta você tá muito quentinha viu.

Hermione deu um tapinha no peito de Norton que deu um leve sorriso. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais próximo.

- Descanse agora. Quanto estiver amanhecendo eu te acordo. Não seria muito inteligente de nossa parte sermos pegos saindo logo desse quarto, e ainda por cima, juntos.

- Será então que você poderia transfigurar uma coberta, está um pouquinho frio.

Quando Hermione já estava coberta e deitada em seu peito Norton ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Ele balançava a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar na maluquice que fizera. Hermione dormindo em seu peito depois de uma transa extremamente extasiante na sua antiga sala o fez sentir-se estranhamente e novamente excitado. Ele perceberá que ela era virgem durante o ato, ainda tinha suas duvidas quanto a isso, mas a entrega dela havia sido total, e ele havia se deixado levar. Não que não tivesse sido bom, mas ela era a amiguinha do Potter, ex do Weasley, queridinha de quase todos os professores, vista como exemplo... E agora era dele. Ele sentia que não conseguiria mais deixá-la. Todos seus planos haviam se modificado para inseri-la como parte integrante. Sua rotina de vida neste ultimo mês havia mudado somente para encontrá-la quase todos os dias. Estaria morto se seu Mestre ousasse, imaginasse saber de tudo. Ele a olhava e a admirava. Seu corpo estava impregnado com o cheiro dela. O que faria agora? Ele estava se deixando dominar por Hermione e tudo o que sentia por ela o fazia feliz, ela o completava...

Navra veio aos seus pensamentos. Lembrou dos dias que se seguiram ao seqüestro e sua morte. Fora ele que indicara a localização. Ele ainda não sabia que o que iria acontecer. Pensou que era apenas para espionar o local. Navra era pouco conhecida como filha de Dumbledore, para falar a verdade somente Snape e Minerva sabiam com certeza, mais muitos sabiam quem era a Auror Voller. Estavam buscando um modo de atrapalhar os planos de Alvo e fazer com que a Ordem da Fênix se dissolvesse. A Auror Voller era o alvo pois Voldemort suspeitava do vinculo entre os dois. Com o seqüestro, Severo se viu entre a cruz e a espada, vindo a se colocar a disposição de Alvo e da Ordem. Ele observava,e as vezes participava dos espancamentos que Navra sofria para depois, em segredo, curar suas feridas e dar poções para que ela agüentasse. Até o dia em que Voldemort lhe pediu que fizesse a pior poção da sua vida, com a qual ele teria o controle sobre a vida de Navra para sempre. Parte dele morreu quando a viu tomar parte do cálice. Parte dele morreu quando Voldemort a tomou pela força, na frente dele e de Malfoy. Ele nunca pode tê-la como mulher, ninguém ali poderia pois o encantamento marcaria seu corpo a fogo e Voldemort saberia. Quando ela suspeitou da gravidez e confidenciou a ele, não pode fazer nada. A criança nasceria ou morreria com ela, pois mesmo grávida Voldemort não a poupou das humilhações e surras diárias. E por saber que era seu filho, Voldemort a tratava pior. Até o dia quando ela começou a sentir as dores do parto durante uma sessão privada de tortura. Voldemort ordenou que a criança e ela fossem atiradas da ponte dos tresálios, na frente de Hogwarts. Malfoy a jogou de uma altura superior a ponte e ordenou que Snape fosse conferir. Ele, quando chegou ao fundo do abismo, a viu flutuar a pouco metro do chão. Quando a tocou, a magia que a sustentara cessou. Mas já parecia tarde demais.

Lágrimas voltaram ao rosto de Norton , mas Hermione não havia percebido. Beijou o topo dos cabelos dela. – Eu não permitirei que ele e nem ninguém te façam mal. – Fechou os olhos na tentativa de que tudo desaparecesse de sua mente e só restasse ela.

Com o sol já despontando Norton acordou, mas não era realmente Norton pois havia passado o efeito da poção. Severo estava abraçado a Hermione que agora estava de costas para ele. Sem muito jeito afastou-se tentando alcançar sua calça onde estaria o frasco tão precioso. Tomou rapidamente e se viu transformado em Norton. Respirou fundo e com pequenos e salientes beijos no ombro de Hermione a acordou. Eles se olharam, ela ainda um pouco sonolenta e deixou sua cabeça próxima ao pescoço de Norton.

- Se me acordar toda vez assim, vou fazer greve na hora de ir embora.

- Bom dia...

- Bom? Poderia dizer maravilhoso dia, mas ele acabou de começar.

- Exagerada.

- Chato.

- Está na hora...

Ele se levantou ainda nu, e saiu a pegar as parte de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Com aquela visão, Hermione ficou admirando-o. Era a primeira vez que via um corpo de homem a sua disposição e ao vivo, totalmente ao alcance de suas mãos. Ela riu, ele percebeu que estava sendo observado e a olhou.

- Será que a Srta. Pode tentar fazer uma força para se levantar e se arrumar, temos pouco tempo para sair sem que ninguém nos veja.

- Tá, mas só estava conferindo umas coisas.

- Umas coisas ou as minhas coisas?

- Com certeza as suas coisas são bem melhores para serem conferidas... – riu.

- Muito engraçado... Vamos, saia daí e se vista. – disse com um meio sorriso. Pode deixar que depois eu te deixo conferir o que quiser, mas ande logo.

Hermione se levantou e com a ajuda de Norton, que já estava quase pronto, terminou de se aprontar. Quando calçava seu sapato, Norton ficou de frente para Hermione, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Isso foi uma das coisas mais mirabolantes e arriscadas que eu fiz.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar pra ninguém sobre isso, se você quiser.

- E melhor não contar. Sei que sua amizade com Liane Tonks e Ginevra Weasley são importantes, mas não conseguirei ficar imparcial sabendo que elas sabem.

- Entendo, mas não precisa me tratar diferente...

- Nunca pensei nesta hipótese... Já sou bonzinho demais com você...

- Isso eu não sei.

- Como não. Nem te chamo de sabe-tudo.

- Muito engraçadinho. Você não é o Professor Snape nem um dos comensaiszinhos da sonserina.

- Mas todos comentariam se eu começasse a te tratar mal.

- Possivelmente.

- Vamos embora. Depois conversamos mais. Te vejo amanhã.

- Reunião hoje?

- E bem possível...

- Vamos...

Norton olhou para o corredor, lançou um feitiço reconhecedor e certificou-se que não havia ninguém e saiu do quarto, sendo acompanhado por Hermione. Olharam-se brevemente e seguiram andando. Norton logo entrou em seus aposentos e indicou a Hermione o melhor meio de chegar à Grifinória e entrou fechando a porta quando ela cruzou e sumiu em outro corredor.


	24. Sina

Cap. 24 – sina

Enquanto que para alguns a noite terminava em um silêncio cômodo, em um quarto especifico de Hogwarts, Liane se mexia em sua cama. Há alguns dias seu sono estava agitado, mas nunca conseguia se lembrar de tudo que sonhava. Sabia que seus pesadelos estavam se intensificando, e essa seria uma noite atípica. Quem olhasse para Liane a veria em uma crise febril. Suava por todos os poros e se debatia em pequenas contrações, murmurando palavras inaudíveis.

Em sua mente, Liane via-se novamente em uma masmorra, porém esse local era diferente daquele com o qual ela sempre sonhava. Esse local havia mais luz, feitas por tochas de fogo mágico. Aparentemente não havia mais ninguém naquele local. Ouviu passos, e como por reflexo se escondeu. Olhou para o lado e viu novamente Navra, mais maltrapilha do que antes. Mas parecia diferente, deitada de lado no chão, parecia abraçar-se. Com a chegada dos visitantes, levantou-se, ficando ainda sentada no chão encostada na parede e olhando para todos que entravam em sua cela.

- Quanto tempo... Pensei que a encontraria já morta, mas tenho que admitir, realmente você se mostrou forte...

- Eu é que não esperava vê-lo mais... Pensei que já tinha virado pó! – disse Navra rindo.

- Mestre... – disse Bellatriz enfurecida, pedindo como olhar para dar uma lição em Navra pelo gracejo, sendo negado.

- Rodolfo... – Chamou Voldemort.

- Sim Mestre.

- Parece que cuidou bem de sua prisioneira nestes últimos meses.

- Eu nem a vi direito, mestre. Ordenei aos meus elfos domésticos que a alimentassem uma vez ao dia. E como nos mudamos muito, escondendo dos malditos aurores, não nos importamos com ela.

- Acho que seus elfos precisam ser melhores educados. Ou ela os encantou ou eles tiveram pena, desobedecendo à suas ordens.

- Se eles fizeram isso, Milorde, serão punidos com rigor. – Reagiu Bellatrix.

- Viu Bella, nem seus próprios serviçais te obedecem. – gracejou Navra, que quase recebeu um tapa de Bella, que foi impedida pela entrada de Snape.

- Milorde... – Disse fazendo uma reverência. - Perdoe-me o atraso. Problemas em Hogwarts... Perdi muita coisa?

- Meu caro Severo... Acho que ainda não perdeu nada de importante, a não ser que ver Bellatrix furiosa seja algo anormal para você...

Bellatrix o olhou com repulsa. Severo nem deu idéia.

- O senhor se importa de apenas observa, por enquanto?

- De modo algum...

- Só vai ficar me olhando, Severinho? Desse jeito não vai sobrar nadinha pra você fazer.

Ele riu, deu as costas e ficou ao fundo, observando tudo e todos.

- Muito bem, já que estão todos aqui chegou a hora de finalizar esse assunto. Você, minha cara Navra, não é mais, como posso dizer, útil para a nossa causa.

- Útil... – questionou Navra.

- Sim, útil. Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas as busca por você se encerraram a quase duas semanas e, pelo que me consta, nem seu próprio pai a procura mais.

- Isso quer dizer que não tenho mais função.

- Funções eu teria muitas para te delegar, mais neste atual estado em que você encontra-se não me resta nenhuma, há não ser de servir de divertimento para meus comensais.

- Então só me sobrou a morte?

- Para ser mais exato, sim.

- Isso que eu carrego aqui... – Disse apontando com a mão o próprio ventre. – Não tem importância alguma?

Voldemort riu, e com isso provocou a risada de todos ali.

- Que criatura mais besta, milorde... Acreditar que um bastardo seria algo importante. – praguejou Rodolfo.

- Pelo que me consta, isso ai na sua barriga poderia ser de qualquer um... Até mesmo do Severo poderia ser. – Disse Voldemort.

- Infelizmente você não deixou que eu pudesse brincar com seus comensais...

- Você descobriu...

- Não... Eu simplesmente não tive mais ninguém... Quer dizer que colocou um feitiço em mim?

- Voldemort não respondeu, apenas a fitou com seu pior olhar.

- E você não estava grávida antes disso... – questionou Bellatrix.

- Não. Uma bruxa honrada nunca engravida antes de casar...

- Honrada, você? Não me faça ri. – Disse Belatrix. - Malditos adoradores de Trouxas, vocês não tem honra!

- Você é muito ordinária não é. Pensa que mesmo carregando esse bastardo na barriga conseguiria me dobrar, amolecer meu coração... Eu não tenho coração! Isso a cada dia me dá mais motivos pra saber que você é uma vagabunda de último escalão. Eu não tenho herdeiros, eu não tenho família, e nunca terei...

Voldemort a olhava com mais sede de sangue do que o normal. Os outros comensais em volta pareciam esperar apenas a permissão de seu Mestre para acabar com a vida dela. Snape estava no fundo da masmorra, apenas observando.

- Eu peço a Merlin que essa criança jamais ponha os olhos em você, seu maldito filho de Salazar... Quando meu pai destruir você pode ter certeza que eu sairei até do inferno pra ver sua destruição.

- Nossa como está bravinha hoje. E... Como adivinhou que você vai pro inferno? – disse rindo encarando firme o olhar em Navra. - Hoje você vai dormir e não vai mais acordar, sua bastarda cretina. Nem você nem esse bastardo que você espera... – Falou Voldemort como um caçador brinca com sua caça.

- Mesmo com a minha morte, você não vai conseguir nada do que você tanto almeja. Você vai ficar sozinho...

- Cale a boca sua vaca! – disse Belatrix dando um chute na cara de Navra.

- Obrigada Bela. Viu só, não vou estar sozinho nunca, e mesmo sozinho, eu destruirei seu pai e todos aqueles que você ama, todos os trouxas malditos, todos aqueles que ousarem se virar contra mim.

Navra tentou recuperar-se. Olhou para o fundo da masmorra e encontrou Snape a olhando. Desviou o olhar. Passou a mão pela barriga distendida e voltou a olhar o monstro a sua frente. – Eu pensei que você era mais homem do que seus comensais de araque, mas me enganei. Todos esses meses que você me teve, que você me manteve prisioneira só me mostrou que você é mais fraco do que eu achava...

- Cale sua boca maldita... – e outro chute foi dado em Navra, só que em sua barriga, e por Voldemort.

Navra riu. Fingiu que não sentia dor . – Será que não percebeu que eu não vou me cansar de dizer o que você não quer ouvir? Você me teve como sua escrava sexual, como seu saco de pancada, mas minhas verdades, minhas convicções, o nojo que eu sinto de você não vão mudar. A maldita poção que seu comensalzinho de merda ai atrás me fez tomar, não mudaram quem eu sou.

- Você me pertence sua bruxa insolente. E isso ninguém vai mudar. Se eu quiser que você morra, você vai morrer. A Imperius Magnus te fez ser minha serva...

- Mas eu nunca serei totalmente sua, nunca fui, nunca serei!

- Pelo contrario, você é minha. Somente eu posso ordenar que você faça alguma coisa, você só obedeça a mim. Agora cale essa maldita boca e rasteje, até chegar aos meus pés, e o beije. Eu a ordeno! – ao dizer isso provocou um acesso de risos de Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Malfoy.

E foi como se o corpo não pertencesse a Navra. Ela, com muita dificuldade, rastejou até chegar aos pés de Voldemort. Sua barriga de oito meses passava no chão imundo. Ela beijou cada um dos pés de Voldemort. Todos riam alto, menos Snape, que não havia mexido um músculo até agora. E isso seu Mestre percebeu.

- Venha cá Severo. – Severo se aproximou de Voldemort, se colocando ao seu lado esquerdo. – Veja que piranha gorda nós temos aqui. – Severo a olhou por inteiro. – O que você acha que devemos fazer com isso? Não me serve de nada. Nem mesmo para conseguir Dumbledore ela me serviu e prazer, com essa barriga me dá até mais nojo.

- Talvez porque o próprio pai dela nem a ache tão importante assim, milorde.

- Talvez.

- Mas se o senhor me permite, seria uma afronta bem cordial a esse velho gaga que ela fosse encontrada morta na escolinha dele, não acha?

- É uma boa idéia, não posso negar...

- E quem sabe, talvez, com o bastardinho morto nos braços dela? – disse irônico. – Seria uma forma de mostrar que o mestre é único. Eles, nem os outros comensais, sabem da existência dela e desta gravidez indesejável. Seria uma grande surpresa para eles ver a notável filha de Alvo Dumbledore totalmente escorraçada nos portões de Hogwarts, à vista daquela miserável criançada. Ia ser até divertido.

- O milorde acha que não haverá retratação com essa afronte? – questionou Malfoy.

- O milorde não tem receio, Malfoy. – afirmou Snape. – Não devemos temer quem está por baixo, e ainda possível quase morto.

- Como você é um miserável Snape. – Disse Navra, chamando sua atenção. – Meu pai foi um idiota ao pensar que você estava mudando. – disse e cuspiu no chão próximo a ele.

- Concordo com você Navra. – Disse isso se aproximando mortalmente. – Ele é um grande idiota, um velho e patético bruxo que acha que todos têm um lado bom dentro de si. Nós não somos bons... Não queremos ser...

- Você é até pior que seu louvado mestre. Você engana pessoas que gostam e se importam contigo. Você vai pagar por essa traição.

Sem mesmo esperar, Severo despejou um tapa no rosto de Navra, fazendo-a colidir com a parede que estava atrás dela. Em seguida Voldemort a levitou e fez com que o corpo dela se contorcesse. Enquanto isso seus comensais aplicavam feitiços em seu corpo. Snape novamente se retirou ao fundo, apenas observando o divertimento dos demais. Quando Voldemort cessou a levitação e a deixou caída quase desacordada, se dirigiu a Malfoy.

- Me cansei. Terminem com isso. Façam como disse Severo. Entreguem esse presentinho a Dumbledore. Não quero que sobrevivam. Fiquem a vontade.

- Sim mestre. – Malfoy e os outros fizeram uma mesura a seu mestre enquanto este saia das masmorras.

- Muito bem. Não vou me sujar ainda mais com o sangue desta miserável. Você e Snape podem deixá-la sangrando nos portões de Hogwarts.

- Pensei num lugar melhor. Severo me acompanhe. Vamos voar um pouquinho. – disse Malfoy.

- Não gosto de vassouras Lucius. O que pensas em fazer? Jogá-la no campo de quadribol durante um jogo?

- Não. Algo mais divertido.

Então escutaram o grito de dor de Navra. Ela colocava a mão na barriga e se encolhia toda.

- Viu vocês demoraram tanto que agora esse bastardo vai nascer bem aqui. – vociferou Bella. – Andem logo com isso! Matem-na agora. – Disse saindo das masmorras.

- Vamos. Me siga. – Disse já levitando o corpo contorcido de Navra e levando das Masmorras.

Liane não conseguia acordar, parecia estar presa naquele maldito pesadelo. Estava desesperada com aquilo tudo. Via a frieza, o descaso... Ela era uma coisa... E estava começando a dar a luz... Aquela criança não sobreviveria... Viu todo o deslocamento que fizeram até a chegada em Hogwarts. Estavam montados em tresálios. Navra estava junto de Malfoy já desacordada. Sobrevoaram o castelo até chegar ao ponte que ligava o castelo até o rochedo das pedras, conhecido como a porte dos tresálios. Era final de tarde.

- Chegamos. Agora o que vai fazer? Deixá-la aqui? Daqui a pouco Minerva e os outros chegaram...

- Vou subir... A queda será digna de fotos...

- Malfoy! – Severo não teve tempo. Em seguida, Malfoy deixou o corpo de Navra cair no abismo da ponte. Eles apenas acompanharam o corpo desaparecer na penumbra que havia abaixo da ponte.

- Serviço completo Severo. – Vá rápido e veja como ficou o corpo... Certifique-se que ela esta morta... Depois desapareça daqui. Até ver! – Disse alçando vôo em direção a Floresta Proibida.

Viu Snape desse rapidamente com o tresálio abismo adentro com grande rapidez. Quando o animal pousou, Snape procurou pelo corpo entre as rochas, mas ficou paralisado quando olhou logo mais a sua frente. O corpo de Navra estava envolto por uma luz, e estava flutuando, solto em pleno ar. Ela ainda estava desmaiada. Snape correu rapidamente na direção dela. Não viu ninguém por perto. Conjurou um feitiço ilusório em si. Quando ousou tocar em Navra a magia cessou, fazendo com que Snape segurasse seu corpo. Ele a olhou e a pôs sobre uma pedra. Conjurou algo com sua varinha e passou em volta de seu corpo, deixando por algum tempo sobre a barriga. Suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que você está viva e essa criança também... – Disse alisando a fronte de Navra. – Eu pensei que havia perdido os dois... – Vamos acorde... Olhe pra mim Navra, olhe pra mim.

Liane não entendia mais nada. Snape estava feliz por ela esta viva?

Snape tentou reanimá-la com um enervate, e outro em seguida. Quando viu que ela teve reação, a abraçou em seguida.

- Por Merlin e todos os magos! Você está viva e está comigo... Vou te tirar daqui.

Ela o olhou e sorriu. – Você conseguiu me tirar de lá...

- Shiiii, não fale. Deixe sua força voltar. Vamos pra minha casa. Vou buscar teu pai...

- Por favor, não me deixe Severo...

- Eu não vou. Venha. – Disse a pegando no colo.

Quando ele a pegou no colo Navra gemeu de dor. Em seguida se derramou um liquido entre as pernas dela. – Severo minha bolsa.... o bebê...

Num solavanco, Severo aparatou.

Apareceu num local escuro. Severo gritou "luminate", e as velas que estavam apagadas acenderam de imediato. Ele a colocou sobre um grande sofá. Fez um afago em seu rosto.

- Já volto, não vou demorar.

- Tá. - Disse respirando descompassada.

- Agüente...

E voltou a desaparatar.

Liane ficou ali, observando o estado e o que acontecia com Navra. Ela respirava com dificuldade, segurava a barriga arredondada como se ela estivesse pesada. Navra era própria imagem das maldades daqueles homens... Mas um deles a estava ajudando... E a tratando bem... E ela a ele... Não estava entendendo. Ele era o comensal preferido de Voldemort, de deu a idéia da morte dela e agora ele a estava ajudando, salvando sua vida? Não teve muito tempo para pensar pois viu Liane se levantar e tentar andar até a lareira. Mas ela pareceu ter uma nova contração e caiu se contorcendo de dor. Logo depois, Snape aparatara de volta e logo atrás vinha Alvo Dumbledore.

- Minha querida, está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui. Nada mais vai feri-la.- Disse um Alvo Dumbledore que passava a mão entre os cabelos da mulher que sorriu ao encontrá-lo ao seu lado, mas que ainda sentia dores.

- Eu disse que a traria de volta, não disse Navra? Agora tudo ficará bem! – Disse Severo que limpava com um pano o suor e a sujeira do rosto de Navra.

- Eu lutei. – respirava com dificuldades. – Eu fiz o que pude, mas eles eram muitos. – um gemido. – Mas ... a _**impérium**_... não conseguia mais. Desculpem-me...

- Sshhh, minha querida, não fale mais tolices. - disse Alvo colocando seus dedos na boca da jovem. – Não se canse. Agora vamos levá-la para o quarto e ajudá-la a melhorar.

- Severo. Traga-me _Anúbis prugis, Cravus córneo, Muns moscarel, Camelis _e sangue de dragão.

Severo não esperou e saiu correndo da sala, enquanto Dumbledore levitava a jovem e a levava em direção as escadas. No tapete em que estava deitada, uma poça de sangue marcava o local.

Hermione seguiu Dumbledore. Com todo cuidado, ele a colocou numa larga cama. As luzes do quarto acenderam com o aceno da varinha do bruxo. Por mais maltratada que estava e pela dor que a afligia, a jovem Navra ainda mantinha os traços belos de uma jovem de vinte e pouco anos. Olhos claros, azuis profundos, pele alva e cabelos pretos.

Severo chegou rapidamente com as poções pedidas por Alvo, que ofereceu para que Navra as bebesse. As dores pareceram aumentar.

- O bebê...Está vindo....Dói muito.....AHHHHHHHHH. – era o grito que Navra lançava, o único som que se escutava não quarto.

Severo não falava nada. Ele estava de guarda, mas seus olhos mostravam que desespero queria tomar de conta. Alvo então se posicionou para receber a criança que nascia naquele momento. Severo então pegou alguns panos e tentou ajudar. Escutou-se o choro de um bebê.

- É uma bela menina, Navra. Uma linda menina. – disse Alvo que já a limpava e enrolava nos panos que Severo havia pego. Levando-a para junto da pobre mulher disse. – Tome. Veja como ela é linda, tão rosinha. Pegue-a. É sua filha.

Navra estava suada, cansada, mas ao ver aquela coisinha fofa chorando seu coração deu forças para segurar a trouxinha de gente. Seus olhos ficaram fitando aquele pequeno ser que se acalmavam com o som da voz da mãe. Alvo estava sentado ao lado sorrindo como que satisfeito de presenciar toda aquela cena. Parecia que tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Navra pediu que Severo a ajudasse a ficar sentada na cama. Ela pegou novamente a criança e a colocou nos braços.

- Olhar pra ela é como olhar para um milagre. – disse Navra. – Ela é tão calminha.

- Agora que parece que tudo vai ficar bem, eu vou voltar. Devem estar querendo saber onde estava. – disse Severo indo em direção a porta.

- Espere, Severo. Quero falar com você rapidamente. – Falou Alvo dando as costas para a cama onde estava Navra e o bebê.

Naquele mesmo instante, Severo saiu em direção a cama de Navra. Navra estava caindo para o lado e deixando a criança cair de seus braços. Severo conseguiu segurar ambos. Alvo ajeitou Navra na cama, pegou a criança e a entregou a Severo, que meio sem jeito a pegou nos braços.

- Minha querida o que foi, o que esta sentido, fale Navra. – questionou Alvo que a arrumava na cama.

A respiração de Navra piorava, não conseguia falar direito, seu corpo contraia de dor. Alvo tentava inutilmente, posicionando sua varinha no corpo da mulher, fazer alguns feitiços que pareciam não fazer efeito algum no sofrimento da enferma. Severo balançava a criança tentando fazê-la para de chorar e estava conseguindo. Mas seus olhos não desviavam do que acontecia na sua frente. Colocou a criança num berço transfigurado e foi tentar ajudar. Navra estava sucumbindo. Seu olhar já era como o de um vidro. Sua respiração era longa e ruidosa.

- Severo! – Chamou como um sussurro.

- Estou aqui. Fale. – Disse segurando uma das mãos de Navra.

- Eu....Eu preciso que você jure .... jure pra mim. Jure que irá proteger nossa menina. Por favor, jure pra mim.... Que não deixará que ela se machuque.... jure pra mim Severo...- disse Navra tossindo

- Sim, Navra.....Eu juro. Juro que darei minha vida pra mantê-la segura. – disse com a voz embargada. Beijando do dorso da mão de Navra, que segurava dentro das suas.

- Então..... Eu acredito....eu confio em você Severo. ....Eu acredito em você, meu amor. – disse com lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos olhos azuis quase fechados.

- Por favor, Navra, lute, não me deixe assim, novamente sem nada, sem ninguém.

- Eu te deixo minha filha.......ela é a melhor coisa que eu posso deixar pra você de mim..- tossiu de novo.

- Alvo.....

- Estou aqui, minha criança!

- Cuide, como sempre cuidou de mim, pra que ela seja feliz!(tosses) Promete ....promete pra mim, pai!

- Sim, minha menina. Sabe que isso não precisa pedir. – disse repousando um delicado beijo na testa da filha.

- Pai.....

- Fala Navra, o que quer?

- Não deixe "ele" chegar perto dela, nunca!

- Farei o impossível, minha filha. Agora fique tranqüila.

A respiração de Navra foi diminuindo. Seu olhar buscou o de Severo ao seu lado. E fazendo um ultimo esforço disse.

- Me beije, Severo.... Quero me lembrar de você pela eternidade......

Severo se aproximou. Com uma das mãos limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Navra e a beijou ternamente, sentindo e expondo tudo que sentia naquele momento. O rosto da jovem se desviou para o lado. Severo em seguida, afundou sua cabeça nos ombros de Navra, parecia chorar.

Alvo estava estático. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas seu rosto não manifestava qualquer sentimento. Estava ali com sua única filha, morta, e sua única neta. Jamais imaginou ver ambos daquele jeito. Não tinha mais reação. Viu Alvo deixando a mão que segurava em cima do colchão arrumando os lençóis, cobrindo o corpo. Severo ainda mantinha sua mão presa a de Navra.

- Eu vou destruí-los Alvo! Isso eu te prometo! Eu acabarei com todos eles.

- Não é hora pra pensarmos nisso Severo, eu quero um pouco de paz. Paz para mim, paz para você, paz para essa criatura linda que ganhamos de presente.....

- Paz? Alvo isso, se você não percebeu, é uma guerra onde eu acabei de perder a única pessoa que amei na vida. A única coisa que era importante pra mim não respira mais. – Disse Severo já de pé quase gritando nas costas de Dumbledore.

- Eu sei o que você sente, mas não vai adiantar. Precisamos esperar para termos nossa vingança. Com a cabeça quente e com os nervos a flôr-da-pele não iremos racionalizar direito. Por nós e pelos outros, Severo, vamos esperar.

Liane acordou em meio a lagrimas. Suava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Resolveu levantar-se e ir ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto com água fria, tentou se acalmar.

- Por Merlin e Morgana..... Eu não quero ver mais nada!!! Chega de tanto sofrimento.......

Por que eu? Por que? Harry, me ajude, eu não agüento mais! – disse em meio a lágrimas. Seu coração doía, sua alma clamava por justiça.

Resolveu que teria que voltar pra cama. Não adiantaria continuar se remoendo. Respirou fundo, lavou mais uma vez o rosto e voltou para o quarto. Aparentemente ninguém havia percebido nada. E ainda por cima, teria o primeiro jogo da sonserina contra os corvinais. Deitou-se, tentando relaxar, fechou os olhos, demorando a dormir, pensou em Harry e a tranqüilidade voltou a sua mente.


	25. Perdas e danos

Cap 25 - A dor da perda

Algo estava errado. Voldemort estava aprontado alguma coisa contra ele, mas ele não tinha certeza. Mesmo assim sabia que deveria ter mais cuidado. Não poderia ficar escondendo as respostas que tinha sobre a maldita profecia. Agora tudo estava mais claro. Suas conversas com Andrômeda esclareceram duvidas sutis e primordiais no se quebra-cabeça. Não havia mais tempo, a profecia estava cada vez mais próxima. A data, o aniversário do Potter, não poderia ser pior.

Severus estava sentado em sua escrivaninha já havia algumas horas. As aulas haviam terminado e quase todo o castelo já estava jantando no salão principal. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Parecia que as coisas começam a se encaixar. Sua grande busca havia terminado. Sabia agora onde estava a filha de Navra, tão próximo de suas mãos, e ele não havia notado as semelhanças. A marca que ela carregava, o símbolo da profecia. A união com o Potter... Mas seus instintos não o deixavam quieto. Certamente algo iria acontecer, algo grande. Olhou então para a marca à fogo que existia no dorso de sua mão esquerda. - Merloc! – Chamou. Sentiu suas vistas cansarem e quando voltou a abrir os olhos já estava na caverna, com o olhar do dragão a fitá-lo.

- Saudações Guardião. Demorou a me procurar novamente.

- As coisas se complicaram. Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – Questionou Severo.

- Eu as sinto, mas não consigo definir algumas coisas. Por que me procurou?

- Disse que se eu não enxergasse um futuro era porque eu estava de mão atadas, não foi isso que me disse?

- Sim, foi. Mas você se preocupa com o que Guardião: com Harry Potter, com Voldemort, com Liane ou será a pequena Granger que o preocupa?

- Como sabe sobre ela?

- Eu sei tudo o que sabe, e o que pensa Severo. Não lembra que minha mente está ligada a sua e a de Potter?

- Anda me vigiando... sabe que não gosto de ser controlado...

- Não estou fazendo uma coisa ou outra... O seu juramento te prende a mim e a ele. E se quer minha opinião...

- Não quero nada dragão...

- ...E mesmo assim eu a dou. Foi uma coisa grande você se apaixonar por ela, assustador, mas muito bom.

- Não vou e não vim falar disso com você...

- Mas ela agora faz parte de você...

- Já disse, dragão...

- Muito bem então...

- Andrômeda me contou tudo...

- Então sabe de quem a profecia fala...

- Liane.

- Pensei que quando olhasse para ela veria Navra.

- Pensei que ela estaria longe, escondida. E eu não fico olhando minhas alunas.

- Sei..., então não considera mais a Srta. Granger como sua aluna.

- Dragão... – disse nervoso. – Não vou avisar novamente.

- É quase hilário vê-lo desse jeito.

Sem dar muita bola para as palavras de Merloc, Severo continuou. - Eu espero que a qualquer momento ela vai mostrar quem é. O aniversário de Potter se aproxima. Voldemort está me cercando, daqui a pouco não vou conseguir esconder mais nada. Ela corre perigo, ainda mais por estar ao lodo de Potter. Sinto que algo está para acontecer e que não será muito bom.

- Sinto isso vindo de você. E não consigo enxergar muito além. Tome cuidado. Você sabe que só quem pode libertá-lo de seu compromisso é Harry. O seu segredo estará seguro mesmo com uso de qualquer magia ou poção. Não se preocupe se ele vai descobrir sobre nós.

- Isso me tranqüiliza. O que posso fazer?

- Não seja precipitado. Ela está protegida. Quem você acha que salvou a mãe dela na queda do abismo?

- Você... Eu devia ter imaginado... E quanto ao Potter? Ele continua com medo do seu poder?

- Ele teme quem seja o Guardião. – Severo riu. – Teme que não consiga salvar as pessoas que acreditam nele. Teme perder quem ele ama.

- Então ele continua fraco.

- Eu diria sensível. Mas seu poder tem aumentado assim como o dela.

- Você vai treiná-lo...

- Ainda não chegou a hora.

- Vai treiná-la...

- Ela não precisa, ela já nasceu sabendo o que fazer. Só precisa saber se controlar.

- Eu não posso perdê-la do jeito que perdi a mãe dela , Merloc. Simplesmente não posso.

- Ela já escolheu de que lado ficar. Confie nela.

- Confiar numa criança com o sangue dele, você deve star brincando comigo. O que faço em relação a você-sabe-quem?

- Não ignore-o. Sinto que ele não confia tanto assim em você. Mas ele ainda tem duvidas. Só peço que tenha cuidado. Não quero perder meu companheiro de conversas assim tão rápido.

- E caso eu morra, o Potter vai precisar de um novo Guardião.

- Você ainda não vai morrer, meu caro.

- Existem coisas piores do que a morte...

- Sim existem, mas como já te disse, seu futuro é incerto. Não consigo ver além de Hermione em seu caminho.

- Ela não pode estar em meu futuro... Eu já decidi...

- Mas ela está. E por decisão dela. Não adianta mais afastá-la.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer... Ela não merece...

- Não se menospreze Severo, há coisas em você relativamente boas. E ela viu isso através das suas mascaras. Todas elas.

- Ela não gosta de mim, ela gosta de Norton.

- E por acaso vocês são a mesma pessoa.

- Ela vai me abandonar quando eu mostrar a verdade de quem eu sou.

- Isso é de se esperar, mas ela dormiu nos seus braços. Ela vai entender. Ela é diferente Severo.

- Chega dessa conversa. Preciso tomar uma decisão. Preciso me concentrar para que eu não seja desmascarado.

- Vejo que tenho que te mostrar algo, para tranqüilizá-lo. Venha guardião, me siga.

Caminharam por alguns metros até a saída da caverna. Era noite.

- Que lugar é esse Merloc?

- Isso é Avalon, as Terras preciosas de Merlin. – Merloc mostrava um grande vale, cercado por várias cadeias de montanhas. Alguns locais mostravam iluminação, o resto era mostrado somente pela luz que a lua cheia irradiava.

- Eles viram...

- Se quisserem, sim. Essa é a casa deles, sempre foi e sempre será.

- E quanto a mim...

- Venha por aqui.

Ambos desceram a montanha e entraram na floresta. Poucos metros a frente viram uma pequena fonte de águas cristalinas que era banhada pela luz da lua.

- Vá até lá Severo. Isso te dará a coragem que você precisa.

Quanto mais próximo Severo estava daquela fonte, mais apreensivo ficava. Havia muito poder emanando daquele lugar. - O que isso vai fazer comigo dragão?

- Essa é a fonte de Nimue ou como dizem por aqui a fonte do amor maior. Nimue foi o maior amor de Merlin e foi dela que nasceram seus filhos. Eu a construi para que os maiores medos daqueles que bebessem dela se tornasse coragem, que aos maiores perdas se tornassem dádivas, que o amor mais puro se tornasse eterno. Mas nunca alguém teve a coragem de beber dela.

- Porque?

- Porque parte daquilo que se quer transformar ficara aqui, assim como parte do que se transforma.

- E porque me trouxe aqui?

- Para proteger o que você mais ama e manter sua alma a salvo das maldades de Voldemort. Parte de sua verdadeira alma ficará aqui para sempre.

- Eu sei incompleto, assim como ele.

- Sim e não. Isso não é magia das trevas, mas te deixará difícil de matar.

- Um imortal com tempo de validade.

- Um presente.

- Isso parece mais uma maldição. Não tenho como recuperar a minha alma depois?

- Há um jeito, mas alguém deverá perder a alma por você. Uma troca.

- Não está pensando nela, não está?

- Pra falar a verdade, não.

- Ótimo. – Severo então se aproximou da fonte e a tocou com os dedos, sentindo a intensidade da magia. Com as mãos juntas bebeu alguns goles da água e se afastou. – Só isso!

- Só. Você perdeu sua alma quando a tocou e pensou em Hermione.

- Agora preciso voltar.

- Se decidiu então a afastá-la.

- É o melhor.

- Até mais, guardião. Espero vê-lo vivo ou pelo menos respirando.

- Digo o mesmo. – Severo fechou seus olhos novamente. Ao abri-los estava sentado em sua escrivaninha novamente. Levantou e foi até o laboratório. Escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho, colocou na perna de sua coruja.

- Entregue a ela, espere a resposta. – A coruja partiu silenciosa. Severo respirou fundo. Realmente o dragão estava certo. A dor do que faria a seguir estava eminente, mas parecia estar controlada. Agora ele podia ser novamente o Comensal.

Alguns minutos depois a coruja pousou, estendendo a pata com a resposta. "Estarei lá. Posso demorar alguns minutos, problemas com a AD. HG"

Foi tomar seu banho, ainda teria meia hora antes de encontrá-la.

Hermione estava ansiosa. Não esperava receber uma mensagem dele hoje. Logo no meio do treinamento da AD. Todos ficaram olhando para ela depois de receber a coruja negra e grande. Ela não comentou com ninguém e isso deixou quase todos curiosos, menos Liane, que já imaginava o que era.

Liane chegou perto de Mione enquanto ela observava seus aprendizes nas execuções da série de exercícios. – Era ele. – Liane afirmou. Mione apenas a olhou. – Vá. Eu cuido disso.

- Eles estão com dificuldades...

- Eu cuido disso. Deve ser algo importante.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu sinto... Não sei te explicar... Ele nunca te incomodou durante nosso treinamento.

- Acha que alguém...

- Não... Mas agora vá. Vou esperar por noticias suas. Vou deixar Edwiges te esperando do lodo de foram do quarto.

- Desde quando você começou a "sentir "as coisas?

- Desde que minha mãe chegou. Vá logo. Eu falo com Harry. Vai...

Hermione nem pensou de novo. Saiu da sala e correu para a ala leste. Desceu os lances de escadas e pegou o atalho do quadros das fadas e centuriões. Já estava a alguns metros da sala de Snape.

- Não precisa correr, Srta Granger. – Disse a voz que surgiu a sua frente assustando Hermione.

- Desculpe Professor. Pensei que tinha dito que era importante.

- Mas é. Só não preciso que a Srta quebre uma perna durante o percurso, isso não me facilitaria as coisas. Bem, me acompanhe. – Disse estendendo a mão, dando passagem.

Eles entraram na sala de Snape rapidamente. Do nada Hermione se virou e abraçou Norton.

- Estava com saudades... – Mas quase em seguida ele desfez o abraço se afastando de Hermione que ficou a olhá-lo descrente.

- O que foi?

- Sente-se Stra Granger. – Disse seco.

- E por que eu deveria me sentar. Por que me afastou? Você nunca fez isso quando estamos sozinhos.

- E isso não vai mais acontecer, Srta. – Disse cuspindo as palavras.

O coração de Mione gelou com aquelas palavras. Ela respirou como se o ar pudesse fazer sumir aquela sensação.

- Eu fiz algo, alguma coisa...

- Nós fizemos algo, Srta. E isso não vai se repetir, nunca mais. É por isso que te chamei aqui.

- Pode parar com isso. Não vou ficar escutando essa baboseira de novo Norton. Já chega!

- Eu concordo. – Disse se virando e ficando de frente para ela. – Não vai ser preciso falar isso novamente, pois não vai acontecer de ficamos sozinhos novamente ou coisa parecida. O que ocorreu ontem passou, acabou. Não vou deixar se repetir. Fui irresponsável. Mas como foi consentido, não quero prejudicá-la ainda mais e, conseqüentemente, dar espaço a falatórios. Não quero isso para mim nem para a senhorita.

- Me diz que você não tá falando sério. – questionou boquiaberta.

- Mais sério impossível. Daqui em diante seremos aluna e professor. E caso seja problemático, suas notas são excelentes, não é necessário que assista minhas aulas até o fim do ano. Passo trabalhos valendo nota e isso...

- Cale a boca! – Gritou.

- Não comece...

- Não comece o quê? Eu não estou acreditando que você está fazendo isso!

- Eu já fiz, Srta, isso acabou! Não existe mais nada que me ligue a Srta.

- Por que isso? Foi porque eu me entreguei a você ontem?

- Não. Se você não percebeu, ontem eu ia terminar, mas você meio que não me deixou.

- Você não tá fazendo isso Norton, não depois de ontem.

- E quando eu faria, quando você ficasse grávida ou quisesse casar comigo?

Hermione silenciou. Sua respiração era profunda. Parecia que tentava se acalmar.

- Se você quiser contar a diretora Minerva sobre isso, eu não vou reclamar, é seu direito.

- Você pensa que eu vou expor minha vida assim?

- Eu não penso nada.

- Me fale apenas o verdadeiro motivo... Não minta pra mim outra vez dizendo que é errado. Fale porque não me quer.

Norton riu abafado. Ela não poderia me pedir isso – pensou. Mas se ela quer e ela precisa se afastar, por que não.

- Você tem certeza que quer ser mais escorraçada do que foi? Você deve ser masoquista...

- Deixe que eu decida isso. Agora fale!

- Bem, lembre-se que foi você que pediu a verdade...

- Fale...

- Será que em nenhum dos dias aqui em Hogwarts passou pela sua cabeça oca que eu sou parecido demais com o seu antigo professor de Poções? Os mesmo hábitos, o mesmo estilo, a mesma impaciência com os alunos, o jeito de andar, o mesmo cheiro...

- Você foi aluno dele, adquiriu isso... – Disse Hermione tentando fugir do assunto.

- Ninguém em sã consciência e com o mínimo de respeito por si adquiriria tais hábitos.

- Acontece. Agora, pare de rodeios e diga a verdade.

- Muito bem. Não quero que exista mais nada entre eu e você por que eu sou, na verdade, Severo Prince Snape, chefe da casa Sonserina, Mestre e professor de Porções, também conhecido como Comensal da Morte, só que usando a porção polissuco pra tentar me infiltrar em Hogwarts. Satisfeita, maldita sabe-tudo?

- O quê? Que história mais sem pé e cabeça é essa? Que brincadeira mais ridícula é essa?

Snape respirou fundo, viu que iria ser difícil convencê-la da verdade. – Sabia que a sua inteligência era restrita a livros e questões em sala de aula. Acorde Granger! Seu príncipe se transformou em sapo!

- Então... – Disse enfezada. - ...Essa é a única desculpa esfarrapada que te ocorreu?

Ent'ao Norton explodiu. - Deixe de ser criança, Hermione Granger! Será que com todo o seu conhecimento em magia, não conseguiu ver o obvio. Eu sou sim Severo Snape. Você pensou que eu, com meus poderes, com o meu posto, com meu charme, com a minha inteligência, acha mesmo que eu iria querer algo com uma aluna simplória, CDF, trouxa e ainda por cima amiguinha do Potter. Olhe no espelho, você não é nada, ouviu bem, nada. E uma mulherzinha chinfrim que deveria se colocar no seu lugar. Há, e obrigada por tudo o que fez, apesar de ter sido prazeroso, foi um pouco, como eu poderia classificar, nojento conhecê-la como mulher. Agora, faça um favor a minha pessoa, suma daqui!!!

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Sou eu, Norton, Mione, sua Hermione. Pára com esse teatro. Pára com esse joguinho cretino. Você é Norton, professor de Hogwarts, meu Norton. Você não é Severo Snape. Não pode ser. Isso é mentira. Não precisa mentir pra mim. – Hermione tocou então o lado do rosto de Norton fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Queria sentir pela última vez seu carinho. Foi então que a transformação começou.

Hermione se afastou com o susto. Norton estava mudando suas formas físicas, e ela conhecia aquele tipo de transformação: Polissuco. Viu a figura de Severo Snape se formando a sua frente, desaparecendo com o homem que amava. Aquilo foi enchendo-a de ódio, fúria, mágoa, decepção...

- Seu mostro, cretino... - Hermione o encarava furiosamente, batendo em seu peito como que se aquele esforço fosse amenizar sua dor. O que aquele professor estava pensando, ele era louco. – Você não tem noção do que fez? Porque isso? Por que eu? Porque você me escolheu? Era pra me castigar por não ter conseguido o que queria? Essa maldade é só comigo? – Ela tentava tirar a verdade de dentro dos olhos de Severo, que não se mexia ou fazia qualquer movimento.

- Hermio... – Foi o que saiu antes do tapa que Mione lhe deu.

- Não diga mais meu nome seu hipócrita! Sujo! Cafajeste! Mentiroso! Não chegue perto de mim! – Silêncio. – Eu não precisava disso. Foi uma das coisas mais baixas que já vi alguém fazer até hoje.

Ela estava caminhando para longe dele, ele sentia o coração um pouco mais aliviado, mas então por que ele se sentia incompleto, por que tudo aquilo não parecia certo. Ele via cada passo dela e a cada passo era como se ele estivesse cometendo um erro terrível e sem saber o que fazia, ele a alcançou em dois passos largos e a puxou para um beijo completamente cheio de desejo. Ele tinha que mostrar que ele a amava, mas que não poderia acontecer. Precisava dela, mas tinha que mantê-la a salvo. Ela parou o beijo, não quis se deixar levar pelo sentimento. Hermione elevou a mão para o rosto de Snape com a maior força que tinha naquele momento.

Ele se deixou bater. Apenas esfregou o local onde Mione acabava de tê-lo batido. - Eu preciso que você saia daqui agora. – Falou ríspido. Isso tinha que acabar. "Não porque eu queira, mas preciso de você viva, pensou" – Ele a olhava de frente, em seus olhos. - Eu precisava que você soubesse de tudo agora. Eu manipulei tudo, mas eu também fui surpreendido. Não sabia que você cairia tão perfeitamente em minhas mãos como acabou acontecendo. Queria usar sua influencia para com o Potter, tentar de alguma forma ajudar a Ordem como Alvo queria que eu fizesse. Mas acho que me deixei levar pelo lado fraco do homem. Você é muito bonita, Hermione, e eu senti necessidade, de... de sua companhia. Achei que conseguiria me controlar, mas às vezes ficava humanamente impossível.

O silêncio tomou o local. Snape estava de costas, enquanto Hermione olhava para o chão. Aquelas palavras eram como uma faca no coração de Hermione. Parecia que o destino não queria que ele saísse de seu caminho, mas o levava embora ao mesmo tempo. Ele não poderia fazer isso com ela, não podia bagunçar sua vida e sair como se tudo aquilo fora apenas um lapso de memória, um segundo em um dia inteiro. Ela amava o homem que ele havia se tornado enquanto estava como Norton e respeitava o homem que ele era, Severo. Mas ele não estava sendo aquilo que Alvo mostrara. Só poderia ser mais um teatro. Tudo começava a vir a sua mente. Todas as conversas que tivera com o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore, as visões na penseira, as atitudes com Harry, todo o passado como seu professor. Suas mãos tremiam. Era um absurdo ele ter mentindo para ela. Não podia tê-la enganado. Norton a amava, isso era sua certeza, seu coração mostrava que sim, mas como agora o quase mesmo homem vem dizer para o esquecer. A surpresa de estar apaixonada por Severo Snape e não por outro homem a deixo desnorteada, a mentira sobre sua identidade real a deixara furiosa, não suportava ter sido enganada por ele. Ela era só ódio.

- Sabe. Você tem razão. Toda a razão! Não podemos, não devemos manter isso. É a coisa mais certa a fazer, principalmente agora que eu sei quem você é e como você se sente em relação a mim, principalmente ao que sinto. Não posso, não tenho o direito de colocá-lo em perigo aos olhos do "Seu" Lorde e nem aos olhos do resto do mundo bruxo. Tudo isso é para um bem maior, Sr. Snape, mais do que uma garotinha sabe-tudo, como o Sr gosta de me chamar, amando pela 1° vez na vida, possa... Possa... – Hermione não queria falar mais. Mas as palavras vinham e queriam sair. – Possa ser amada, respeitada, possa ser... – Não conseguia terminar. Respirou fundo. Não queria mais olhá-lo. - Adeus, Snape. Obrigada por me mostrar que realmente não há explicações para você ter amado alguém na vida, e que infelizmente, o que existe no seu coração é uma pedra de gelo ou qualquer outra coisa que não tenha vida. Tenho pena da pobre mulher que achou que você a amasse. – Disse virando as costas. Parou novamente e sem se virá, falou: - Eu te amei, mas vou, com toda certeza, matar você e suas malditas mentiras dentro de mim, e te mostrar que você perdeu uma grande oportunidade de ser amado, profundamente. E, por favor, me evite. Vai ser melhor e mais fácil assim. Pelo menos pra mim. E não se preocupe, por enquanto, seu segredo está seguro comigo! – Saiu sem mostrar as duas lágrimas que teimaram em cair de seus olhos. Aquelas seriam as últimas por ele.

(música: Ain´t no sunshine)

Quem olhasse para Severo Prince Snape naquele momento veriam a realidade em suas feições. A dor que causou foi tanta que ele estava percebendo que ele havia feito o mesmo consigo próprio. Não tinha somente ferido Hermione, mas estava dando em seu coração a última facada. A partir daquele momento Severo mataria todos os sentimentos dentro de sua mente e de seu coração. Era o certo a ser feito, o necessário para salva a vida da segunda mulher que ele havia amado na vida, e que naquele momento morria gritando em seu peito.

Arrumou suas veste. Levou a mão ao lado do rosto onde havia recebido o tapa que ainda ardia, tomou sua postura e se revestiu com a máscara de comensal. Tinha que ver o Lorde das Trevas. Parecia, naquele momento que o mundo tinha a tendência a tirar, novamente, tudo que ele mais desejava. Sua marca queimou em seu braço. Seu Lorde queria vê-lo, e pelo jeito. Não estava muito feliz.

----------

Em meio a uma névoa negra Severo saiu, com seus trajes de Comensal, ajoelhando aos pés de Voldemort, fazendo seu cumprimento mais vigoroso do que realmente queria.

- Bem vindo Severo! Até que fim você apareceu. Pensei que havia esquecido de nós, ou até que havia se arrependido e voltado para o lado daquela corja.

- Posso perguntar ao senhor por que pensa isso de mim? Apenas estava aproveitando o tempo que tenho para me dedicar a decifrar a profecia. A buscar um meio para conseguir elucidar esse quebra cabeça do pergaminho.

- Hum. Foi somente nisso que você ficou a procurar, Severo? Você tem certeza?

- Sim mestre. Tinha minhas obrigações como professor e durante esse tempo me dediquei ao estudo da profecia e manter meu disfarce.

- Sabe, é curioso a mente de um homem. Principalmente de nós bruxos, A mágica que corre em nossas veias muitas vezes faz com que achemos que podemos tudo. Observe Severo. Desde que voltei tenho observado o comportamento de todos vocês comensais e de alguns bruxos. E sabe o que eu concluí? Que quando há medo ou temor, qualquer um dos dois, sendo comensal ou não, se deixam levar pela situação. Falam o que não querem ou não podem falar, muitas vezes traem a confiança de certo grupo ou de uma pessoa determinada. Você não acha que isso é verdade Severo?

- Penso que dependendo da pessoa isso pode ser aplicado, senhor.

- Pois bem, concordo com você. E sabe mais o que descobri?

- Não sei meu senhor.

- Descobri Severo, que sua mente anda te traindo. Anda mais concentrada em outras coisas que não deveria.

- Como assim, meu Lorde? – Severo ficou receoso.

- Simples. - Pediu a Nagini, em pensamento, que esta ficasse de prontidão próximo de Severo. – Você é um traidor!

- Mas mestre!...- Nagini surgiu atrás de Severo tirando sua atenção de Voldemort.

- Impérius!- Gritou atingindo Severo pelas costas.

Severo tentava resistir ao feitiço, mas a força e vontade de Voldemort pareciam sufocá-lo. Em sua mente apenas o rosto cheio de lágrimas de Hermione aparecia. Voldemort usava sua melhor arma e parecia querer enlouquecer Severo. Ele também estava usando legiminencia.

- Infelizmente, a marca que lhe dei quando aceitou ser um dos meus comensais abre portas das quais eu mesmo desconhecia, e jamais pensei que poderia existir num voto deste tipo. – depois de um silêncio onde ficou andando em volta de Severo, como uma serpente pronta para dar o bote, ele se aproximou por trás de Severo, que se mantinha de pé e olhava para frente, apenas acompanhando Voldemort com os olhos. - Eu a vi Severo, e a vi como você a vê, com o seu olhar. - Ele deu uma breve risada e continuou. - Deixe-me ser mais claro. – Disse voltando a andar até ficar de frente para Severo. - Você estava diferente e eu queria saber o por que. Pensei que poderia ser alguma coisa com relação ao Malfoy Junior, sei lá, poderia ter amolecido um pouco o seu coração, fazendo-o não participar das nossas festividades e reuniões como antes.

- Mas senhor...

- Deixe-me terminar! Não lhe dei permissão para falar

Então, na última vez que te chamei aqui, aproveitei para usar um antigo feitiço que aprendi, e me aproveitei da ligação que tenho através da marca negra, e que foi feita seguindo parte do ritual que você bem conhece. Pois bem, precisava de um sacrifício e sangue para terminá-lo e isso foi usado naquela noite. E para minha surpresa funcionou perfeitamente. Por poucos segundos todos os seus pensamentos passaram a ser os meus e eu os guardei. E lá estava a doce e inocente bruxinha. E que por ela e pelo maldito voto que você fez com Alvo você estava me traindo. Você me traiu Severo! Com a cara mais lavada e sórdida. Fazendo-me lhe confiar segredos, ambições, lhe dando votos de confiança que ninguém era merecedor. -  
A mente de Severo foi a mil. Estava encurralado. Sabia que não sairia dali vivo, mas não tinha mais controle sobre si para tentar alguma coisa.

- Belatrix! Malfoy! Rabicho!

Os três saíram das sombras do salão encapuzados. Na mão de um deles estava um cálice. Severo o reconheceu.

- E agora, meu doce Severo, você vai pagar por ser um traidor, por mentir para mim, por me enganar de modo tão vil e repugnante, trocando uma vida de sucesso e prestigio ao meu lado, por um velho senil e por uma trouxa imunda, ainda por cima amiga do maldito Potter!

Severo assistia a satisfação no rosto de cada um dos comensais. Suas chances de sobreviver eram mínimas. O feitiço Imperius havia conseguido paralisar todas as suas vontades, e por mais que ele quisesse reagir seu corpo não era seu, era como se ele visse tudo e não pudesse controlar nada. Seu agir agora pertencia e dependia somente da vontade de Lorde Voldemort.

- Dêem a ele a poção!

- Mestre...

- Adeus Severo! – Disse um dos comensais.

Um dos comensais ficou a frente de Severo enquanto os outros dois o seguraram.

A voz de Belatrix veio ao seu ouvido.

- Beba por bem ou vai me dar o prazer de vê-lo beber por Mal?

O cálice foi colocado na boca de Severo que bebeu parte do conteúdo. Aquilo desceu como ser o cortasse por dentro e o gosto de sangue o veio a boca.

- Imperius Magnus! – Gritou Voldemort.

Severo sentiu-se estranho. Sua vontade também começava a mudar A vontade de escapar, de ver-se livre, de enfrentar Voldemort sumia de sua mente, como se fosse apenas uma lembrança.

- Agora que você realmente me pertence, eu o ordeno que me diga a pura verdade. O que você descobriu sobre a maldita profecia?

Parecia que vivia num sonho e agora desperto, tinha a inteira vontade de servir ao seu senhor. Buscou em sua mente tudo o que estava relacionado à profecia. Mas sentia uma certa dificuldade em lembrar. - Meu senhor, a profecia fala do retorno de dois inimigos na imagem de um só ser. E que nele está as chaves para o bem maior e o supremo mal. Para achá-los deve-se eliminar um dos dois lados que estão em harmonia neste ser.

- E o que mais?

- O poder antigo é guardado por este ser. Quem tiver o controle sobre este Ser será o senhor de tudo.

- Agora, você descobriu quem é esse tal ser?

- Não, meu senhor, ainda não. Infelizmente não há dados suficientes que eu consegui juntar para tirar conclusões. A única coisa que sei é que esse tal ser possui uma marca e que ela é a união dos dois inimigos. Tenho algumas dúvidas.

- E que raios de inimigos podem ser esses?

- Eu pensei que poderia achar alguma coisa procurando na história da magia, coisas sobre guerras e batalhas mágicas do passado. Pode ter alguma coisa.

- Pois bem, procure mais sobre isso. Ache estas respostas rápido!

- Sim Mestre. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, sim é claro. Tome! Beba isso olhando para mim!

Severo bebeu do cálice novamente. Seu corpo fraquejou, Caiu de joelhos no chão. Manteve os olhos fechados.

- Severo, eu quero tanto a trouxa quanto a menina Weasley. Uma das duas deve ser o tal ser que estamos procurando. Traga-as para mim.... Mas... Vamos ver o que você pensa sobre tudo isso?

- Realmente não sei, meu Lorde.- Disse respirando fundo. - A menina Weasley não apresenta alterações compatíveis. O próprio Malfoy não observou nada. Mas por ela ser a 7º filha, e a única mulher em gerações na família Weasley, pode ser que ela venha a apresentar algo, a Magia acha meios para quebrar as rotinas.

- E a trouxa?

- Extremamente inteligente senhor. Penso que se for neutralizada fará falta para o Potter.

- Uma grifinória, Severo, apaixonada por um sonserino. Lembre-se: Dois inimigos, a marca...

- Talvez senhor. Mas ela não apresenta grandes poderes. A inteligência e a astúcia são suas maiores marcas.

- Mas conseguiu te seduzir, não foi?

- Sim, mas isso não importa mais. Somente o que importa e que seja feito a sua vontade, meu senhor.

- Sim, muito bom! Mas eu a quero aqui!

- E assim será!

- Você tem certeza que o castelo estará vazio no dia em que concordamos realizar a invasão?

- Possivelmente. Quando há jogo, um ou dois professores ficam por lá.

- Você sabe se há alguma coisa protegendo o castelo ou as salas?

- Que eu saiba há apenas os encantamentos de localização, anti-aparatação, camuflagem, de passagens secretas e senhas para locais reservados.

- Alguma coisa na sala dos troféus?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Ótimo! Belatrix cuidará disso!

- Do que senhor?

- Nada demais. Esqueci de algo há muito tempo e quero que Bela pegue de volta pra mim.

- Suponho que deva facilitar a entrada dela.

- Claro. Mas sem levantar suspeitas.

- Tenho carta branca para eliminar algum empecilho?

- Você decide, mas o Potter é meu! O resto é resto. Não deixe que percebam quem você é realmente e de que lado está finalmente lutando.

- Senhor. – Disse fazendo uma reverência.

- Decifre a profecia Severo. Quanto antes descobrirmos com certeza quem é essa pessoa, mais rápido destruirei Harry Potter.

- Mas e a namoradinha dele?

- O que tem ela?

- O senhor não quer saber nada?

- E o que tem para saber. Ela é uma bruxinha ordinária que nem pai e mãe têm.

- Mas é uma sonserina, e que também namora um grifinório. Conversei com a irmãzinha querida de Bellatrix sobre a garota. Ela me confiou um pequeno segredo...

- E qual seria esse tal segredo?

- Foi Dumbledore que entregou a menina para ser criada por ela. Meu senhor, ela é a menina nascida da maldita filha de Dumbledore.

- Você está me dizendo que aquela maldita sobreviveu ao abismo e ainda conseguiu fazer nascer aquela aberração? – Voldemort pareceu perguntar com uma calma estranha.

- Infelizmente, meu senhor, eu fui o responsável por isso... Eu consegui, junto com Dumbledore, salvar a maldita criança.

- Então a filha de Andrômeda Black Tonks é a aberração nascida de Navra?

- Infelizmente... Meu senhor... – disse de cabeça baixa.

- A namoradinha do Potter, a sonserina maldita é minha......minha.....É meu sangue!! – Disse gritando. – CRUCIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Voldemort soltou o feitiço em cima de Snape com todo o ódio que poderiam ter naquele momento.

Snape gritava agonizando. Voldemort começou a mudar suas punições. As lesões que apareciam no corpo de Snape multiplicavam-se. Snape quase estava desacordado quando Voldemort o abandonou, foi até um armário no final da sala, retirou de lá um frasco de cor púrpura e o trouxe.

- Abram a maldita boca dele. – Ordenou.

Mesmo sem querer e sem conseguir, Snape tomou boa parte do frasco.

- Eu jamais pensei em fazer alguém tomar essa poção, mas você, Snape, conseguiu me tirar do sério. Vou adorar ver o que ela pode fazer.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Snape começou a ter espasmos. Todo seu corpo tremia e se contorcia. Seus olhos estavam brancos. Então gritos. Eram os mais horripilantes. Malfoy estava logo atrás de Voldemort e observava incrédulo com as feições de não haver punição maior para ele naquele momento, ou até em qualquer momento. Snape se contorcia, gritava como se sua carne estivesse em chamas, se seus piores pesadelos estivessem sendo visto pelos seus olhos agora totalmente brancos, e depois nada. Ele estava estático.

- Meu senhor, desculpe importuná-lo, mas isso o matará? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Porque me pergunta isso? Ainda quer que ele viva depois de tantas vezes esse maldito ter me traído durante tanto tempo?

- Não meu senhor, não desejaria menos como punição. Apenas pergunto.

- Ainda não, mas agora não vou questionar sua lealdade. Eu tornei Severo imune a qualquer sentimento bom que exista. Ele agora é como eu, só não possui os mesmo poderes. Não há mais alma em Severo, ele é um ser totalmente das trevas.

Severo então se moveu. Seus olhos se fecharam e quando voltaram a se abrir estavam normais, negro e profundos. Estranhamente ele começou a murmurar algumas palavras e suas feridas estavam sendo curadas, desaparecendo uma a uma. Ele se permitiu levantar, ainda na presença de Voldemort, mas permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada. Ninguém ousou tocá-lo.

- Desta vez, será que você aprendeu alguma coisa Severo?

- Algumas coisas meu senhor.

- Devo ter alguma coisa à temer em relação a sua fidelidade a mim?

- Não.

- Se voltara contra mim.

- Não.

- Será meu inimigo.

- Somente se o senhor for o meu inimigo. Só se me atacar novamente e duvidar de minha fidelidade.

- Você está me enganando novamente?

- Não.

- Sabe que está sob voto de lealdade a mim, não sabe?

- Sim, sei.

- Sabe o que te acontecerá se estiver me traindo?

- Morte, uma dolorosa morte.

- Sabe que poção era essa?

- Tentei imaginar, mas não estou com vontade de saber, não me importa mais. – A voz de Severo era fria, seca e sem qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Ótimo. Quero que continue em Hogwarts, tente parecer o mesmo, minta, faça o que tiver que fazer, mas mantenha sua posição. Monitore e destile seu veneno entre eles. Temos que desestabilizá-los. Ainda quero que lidere e comande os ataques, mas fique na retaguarda, mas permaneça do lado deles. Finja bem.

- E a aberração? Devo exterminá-la?

- Não, ainda não. Deixe-a lá, devo eu mesmo dar um fim em sua maldita vida. Quero observá-la e depois se não puder usá-la, vou destruí-la. Não sei o que posso ganhar com isso, sabendo desta novidade. Muito estranho.

- Talvez se a matarmos desestabilize o maldito Potter ainda mais.

- Pode até ser! Mas não por enquanto. Se ela não interferir em nada nos meus planos...

- Mas me parece que ela é importância para eles

- Mas não é para mim. Não agora. Se quiser tê-la como refém, você decide. Tenho coisas mais importantes, Severo. Tem carta branca.

- Sim, mestre. Com sua licença. Vou providenciar o ataque.

- Há. Chame Belatrix para mim.

- Sim. – E saiu levando todos os outros, menos Malfoy.

- O que quer, Lucius?

- Confia no que fez, mestre? Podemos ter certeza plena na maldade do coração de Snape?

- O que se pode esperar de alguém que perdeu sua alma, Lucius?

- Um desalmado, a maldade em forma de homem.

- É isso o que eu o tornei. E a magia da poção me protege dele.


	26. Poison

Cap. 26 - Poison

Jogo da grifinória contra sonserina. O dia não podia ser mais complicado em Hogwarts. O salão estava uma ligeira bagunça. Seria o segundo dia de jogos, mas parecia a final. A maioria dos jogadores já havia tomado seu café mais cedo, evitando tal alvoroço para poderem se concentrar. Entre eles estavam Gina como artilheira, Harry como apanhador e Ron como goleiro e capitão do time da Grifinória; e Eric iria estrear como apanhador do time da sonserina. Na mesa da grifinória, Hermione estava sentada só, quase no final da mesa, de cabeça baixa e quieta. Liane ao ver essa cena se levantou de sua mesa e foi ficar com sua amiga. Quando tocou seu ombro o olhar sofrido de uma noite de lagrimas e pouco sono assustou Liane.

- Desembucha! – Disse Liane já se sentando na frente de Mione. – O que foi?

- Nada... Apenas não dormi bem essa noite. – Desconversou.

- E você pensa que eu sou otária ou coisa parecida?

- Coisa parecida... - disse Mione sem graça.

- Quer sair daqui? Você nem tá comendo!

Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça. As duas saíram sem chamar muito a atenção. Logo que elas cruzaram a porta, Liane segurou a mão direita de Mione, que logo em seguida respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu prender as lágrimas que agora desciam aos poucos. Alcançaram a parte externa do castelo, na direção do corujal, estavam cruzando a ponte dos Tresálios quando Hermione não conseguiu mais andar caindo no chão cobrindo o rosto. Seu choro doía no coração de Liane que não tinha coragem de tirá-la de lá. Logo os soluços foram passando. Liane dava graças a Merlin por não ter ninguém por ali. Sentou ao lado de Mione.

- Mi, por favor, fala alguma coisa. Eu nunca te vi assim. Eu acho que ninguém na sua vida te viu desse jeito. Eu tô assustada. Deixa eu te ajudar com isso.

Mione respirou fundo, ainda de olhos fechado, mas sem as mãos protegendo. – Eu fui uma das pessoas mais burras que esse colégio já viu. Em mil anos, a mais burra.

- Você nunca foi e nem será burra, isso é impossível pra você.

- Mas eu sou! A mais imbecil.

- Foi ele não foi?

- Não, ele pelo menos foi direto. Não me escondeu mais as coisas, me disse a verdade nua e crua. Eu é que fui trouxa em acreditar que alguém como ele iria gostar de mim e que isso tudo fosse verdade.

- Mi?

- Li, eu acreditei num sonho. Ninguém deve acreditar em sonhos. Eles ofuscam a realidade dos nossos olhos.

- O que ele te disse, o que aquele maldito falou pra você?

- Como ele próprio diz, eu não fiz nada, ele não fez nada, nós é que fizemos.

- Mi...

- Eu... – disse voltando a chorar. – Eu me entreguei a ele...

- Você... – As palavras morreram na boca de Liane. Ela respirou. – Ele te forçou?

- Não. Eu me entreguei a ele. Eu! Ele só fez aceitar meu presente.

- Quando?

- Antes de ontem, à noite.

- Ele agora não quer mais nada. - Não foi uma pergunta.

- Ele disse que era perda de tempo, que ele queria terminar tudo antes de... Ele disse coisas...

- O que ele disse Mi?

- Que não era a mesma pessoa do inicio do ano, que isso era errado.

- Ele tinha que ter pensado antes nisso.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir olhar pra ele sem me machucar, sem lembrar de tudo o que ele disse.

- Claro que você vai! Se você não fizesse isso não seria a Hermione Granger que eu conheço. Não importa o que ele disse. Ele é o palhaço da história, o bandido, o bad boy, o mala. Você só tem culpa de gostar de um safado, eu filho da....

- Não fala assim, pelo menos não ainda...

- Eu nem consegui pregar o olho... – Disse Liane.

- Nem eu amiga... O que eu faço?

- Seja você mesma. Ignore-o. Fique linda, leve e solta! Homem nenhum merece ver a gente sofrendo por ele. Temos que mostrar que estamos bem melhores sem eles, esse é o segredo.

- Mais ainda eu sinto o cheiro dele. Eu ainda fecho os olhos e sinto a boca dele na minha pele, os beijos... Foi muito rápido Li, mais muito intenso.

- E ele só disse isso?

Mione não podia revelar a verdade completa. Tinha que esconder a identidade de Snape a qualquer custo, por mais que fosse errado. Pelo final da guerra, tinha que mentir.

- Ele disse uma pá de coisa, mas eu não consigo me lembra direito, pois eu já estava em choque. Eu quero tentar esquecer... Tudo.

- Faz bem. E você vai conseguir.

Antes dela se abraçar a Mione, sentiu seu ombro doer, como se algo extremamente frio estivesse ferindo-a.

- O que foi Li?

Na mesma hora ela colocou a mão no ombro. Não havia nada.

- Li! Veja! Lá em cima! – Hermione apontou com os dedos.

As duas olharam no horizonte. Algo vinha voando em direção a Hogwarts.

- Não pode ser. – Disse Mione incrédula.

- Droga, Dragões!

- Temos que avisar os outros. Ative as moedas Liane. Sigam eles. Vou avisar os professores.

As duas seguiram para o castelo. Mione entrou e Liane seguiu para onde eles iam. - O jogo! – Pensou.

Harry estava voando atrás do pomo quando sentiu seu anel esquentar. Algo estava errado. Desviou sua vassoura e voou acima das arquibancadas e olhou o horizonte. Seu estomago congelou. Pegou sua varinha dentro da roupa, apontando para a garganta gritou com a ajuda do feitiço sonorus.

- Saiam daqui! Ataque de dragões vindo da Floresta Proibida! Corram para o castelo! AGORA!

Os outros jogadores pararam imediatamente o jogo ido se unir a Harry. Em alguns minutos eles estariam em Hogwarts. Harry apontou a direção. A AD foi avisada. Gina, Ron e Eric se uniram a Harry.

- Tentem tiram o máximo de pessoas daqui e voltem. Temos uma batalha à frente.

- Como viu eles chegando?

- O anel, depois a moeda da AD. Quem acionou é que não sei. Agora vão.

- Eu vou falar com os professores. Quer que eu procure Liane?

- Não. Sinto que ela já está chegando.

- Você sente ela... Vocês são mesmo estranhos. – disse Eric já descendo ao palanque dos professores.

Em poucos segundo alguns professores já estavam em vassouras.

- Vamos Harry. – Disse Lupin. – É bem possível que seja você que eles vieram pegar. Entre e fique com os outros.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu vou ajudar vocês.

- Mas não vai mesmo! – Vociferou Lupin. - Entre já.

Harry olhou pro solo e viu Liane acenando. – Eu vou ajudar, e a AD também. – E desceu.

- Li!

- Eu alertei a AD, Mione foi alertar os professores no castelo.

- Bom. Vem, vamos pra torre oeste. Eric, Gina e Ron vão seguir a gente depois. – Então voaram para a torre. Viram que o ataque desviou, fazendo uma curva para frente do castelo.

Em poucos minutos o som de uma voz bem conhecida soou. – Bom dia Hogwarts! Não vão nos convidar para entrar? – Disse Malfoy em cima de um dos dragões.

- Só viemos fazer uma visitinha e levar uns presentes para o nosso Mestre. – Falou Dolorov. – Viemos festeja a rendição de Hogwarts.

Minerva apareceu no alto da torre do relógio com sua varinha em riste. – Se pensam que Hogwarts vai ser controlada por aquele insano você estão redondamente enganados.

- Só você vai defender esse castelo de dois dragões adultos, 15 comensais da morte e dois mestres de comensais... Vocês estão loucos! – E Malfoy começou a rir. – Deixe-nos entrar e seremos bondosos com todos vocês. Vamos...

- Ande velha caduca! Abra os portões! – Gritou Dolorov.

- Se quiser passa, Malfoy, encare o desafio. – Gritou Harry voando em sua vassoura a poucos metros dali. – Você sabe que já dei um jeito em um dragão uma vez, e sabe que eu posso fazer de novo. – Disse sarcástico.

- Harry Potter! Não é que você gostou de ser o herói dessa escola. Pena que não vai conseguir terminar esse ano. – disse Malfoy.

- Acha mesmo que sozinho vai conseguir se livrar de dois dragões?

- E quem disse que eu estou sozinho. – Neste momento um balaço passou zunindo próximo ao dragão de Dolorov, que se assusta e rosna, jogando uma labareda de fogo nas portas do castelo.

Imediatamente Minerva ergue a varinha, assim como os professores. – Pelo poder dos quatros diretores eu clamo as defesas de Hogwarts. **"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"!!! **– Gritou Minerva. No mesmo momento as terras de Hogwarts tremeram. Uma aura começou a sair da terra, cobrindo todas as paredes do castelo. – Expussem os invasores! – Gritou novamente. Então a aura começou a afastar os dragões, que logo alcançaram vôo.

- Lembrem que foram vocês que pediram por isso. Ataquem o castelo! Destruam Hogwarts!

Então tudo virou uma bagunça. Professores combatiam das torres e muretas do castelo enquanto os comensais tentavam inutilmente azará-los no chão. A aura que protegia o castelo servia como um escudo. Os dragões seguiam Harry, Ron, Gina e Eric, mandando labaredas para cima deles. Eles se defendiam como podiam.

- Harry temos que nos dividir. – Gritou Eric. – Temos chances maiores assim.

- Vá com Gina. – Respondeu Harry. – Vá para o Lago. Eu vou para Hogsmeade. Ativem suas moedas se tiverem problemas...

Eric e Gina saíram em disparado, chamando a atenção dos dragões.

- O loiro azedo! – Chamou Eric. – Vem brincar de pique-pega voador. Mostre quem é a criança da história, seu Lambe-botas!

- Como se você fosse grande coisa! Vá brincar com alguém do seu tamanho pirralho!

- Está com medo de duas "crianças", M A L F O Y!

- Do que me chamou?

- Além de velho já tá surdo! Viu Weasley, Ser sangue-puro não é grande coisa.... – e ambos caíram numa gargalhada de dar gosto.

- Seu atrevido de uma figa, filho de um centauro chifrudo... Vai pagar por ser tão abusado. E saiu voando, dando fortes chicotadas em seu dragão.

- Desvie o máximo que puder e vá na frente. – disse já pegando velocidade. – Não tente ser a heroína.

- E você?

- Eu me viro. VAI!

A guerra se organizava em solo. O castelo estava protegido, mas quase todos os professores tentavam afastar os comensais ou prende-los. A AD ajudava como podia, Luna e Neville se dividem entre dois comensais, Mione estava na frente do castelo junto com Liane e a professora Sproot. Dolorov voava atrás de Ron e Harry. Os feitiços não funcionavam no dragão, mas o Comensal parecia estar perdendo o controle sobre o animal. Numa guinada rápida o dragão voou para o lado contrario de Harry. Ele voava de encontro a Malfoy, estava atrás de Gina e Eric.

- Droga onde ele pensa que vai? – Perguntou Ron.

- Vamos, Eric e Gina estão em perigo!

- Merda!

O dragão parecia saber o que aconteceria. Numa guinada em giro, passou a frente de Eric, fazendo desviar bruscamente para baixo. E em outro giro em loop, acertou a vassoura de Gina fazendo-a voar, em queda livre em direção a floresta. Eric vendo isso se jogou totalmente desequilibrado em direção a Gina. Ele a pegou no ar, mas não conseguia controlar a vassoura, a queda era eminente.

- Droga! – Gritou Eric. – Se segura em mim e não se solte!

Gina só o abraçou. Tentou pegar sua varinha, mas estava perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Não me solte! - Gritou Eric.

As ultimas coisas que Gina viu foram o galhos que bateram em seu corpo e uma estranha luz amarela.

- Harry eles caíram. – Foram as palavras amedrontadas de Ron.

- Eu vi. – Respondeu. – Espere! – Harry usava o anel. – Estão vivos. Eric é esperto. Vai tentar voltar. Precisamos ajudar os outros.

- Mas... Minha irmã.

- Ela está bem. Confio nele.

- Vamos voltar pra pega-los.

- Vamos...

Os dragões voltaram depois de assistir a queda de Eric e Gina. Tinham que atacar Hogwarts, tinham sua missão. No castelo, comensais duelavam com afinco. Os estudante e professores não deixavam a desejam pros melhores aurores. Enquanto a diretora mantinha a mágica de proteção ativa a AD de dividia como podiam. Duelavam em duplas, em trios, e assim, com a ajuda dos professores, os comensais caiam ou eram presos.

Norton apareceu na porta principal. Com uma facilidade de mestre desarmou três comensais que estavam a sua frente, sem que eles soubessem o que havia acontecido.

- Incarcerous – disse prendendo os comensais.

- Professor! Cuidado! – Gritou Neville.

Imediatamente Norton se protegeu, numa espécie de redoma invisível. A bola de fogo o atingiu em cheio, mas não o feriu. – Iniciantes... – falou.

Quando o dragão de Dolorov se aproximou novamente, Norton esquivou-se e pelas contas do animal que passou próximo a ele gritou Finite Incantatem, deixando o dragão transloucado, derrubando Dolorov e saindo em disparada pelos céus.

Hermione tentava ajudar Tonks contra três comensais, mas foi surpreendida pela presença de Norton. Ele não a olhou em nenhum momento, ficando na retaguarda, observando e ajudando ambos dos lados, protegendo Harry (às vezes) e estuporando alguns alunos e professores. Quando percebeu que o tempo estava acabando e viu uma sombra saindo do castelo, fez um sinal. O dragão de Malfoy apareceu do nada assustando Hermione e Tonks. Quatro comensais as atacaram estuporando Hermione e lançando Tonks para longe. Em seguida Malfoy lançou quatro chaves de portais que abriu assim que tocaram no solo. Dois comensais carregaram Hermione para um deles sumindo em seguida.

O grito de Liane foi a única coisa que Harry e Norton ouviram. No desespero de algo pior, Harry correu em direção ao grito, não restavam mais comensais para duelar, tudo tinha acabado. Norton apenas olhou e deu meia volta, para dentro do castelo.

Ele estava desacordado há quase uma hora. Isso a estava preocupando. Tentou animá-lo com enervate, com algumas ervas curativas que estavam próximo do local onde caíram, mas nada surgira efeito. Ficou olhando o rosto de Eric. Ele realmente ficava bonito dormindo, pensava ela. Deixou novamente seus impulsos seguirem em frente. Passou levemente seus dedos sobre as bochechas de Eric, contornando seu queixo, subindo pelas orelhas e afastando algumas mechas de cabelo de sua testa. Ela se viu sorrindo. Gostava do que estava fazendo. Gostava de estar do lado dele. Gostava de seus beijos, que mesmo sendo roubados por ele toda às vezes ela, no final, gostava. Ela então segurou a mão esquerda dele entre a sua e a beijou. As mãos dele estavam um pouco frias, e ela a trouxe para próximo de seu peito, esfregando como para esquentá-las. Gina voltou-se novamente para o rosto de Eric, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando como por mágica o rosto e todo o resto do corpo de Eric começou a mudar e a se transformar... Em Draco Malfoy!

Gina se afastou andando de costa pelo chão como se tivesse visto o próprio Voldemort. Ele não se mexia. Continuava desmaiado no chão.

- Que brincadeira é essa! – Falou. Mas não obteve resposta. Tinha sua respiração descompassada. Não acreditava que tinha sido enganada, e ainda por cima por Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! – Fala pra mim que é mentira, não pode ser ele, não pode.

Então o corpo de Draco começou a movimentar-se. Levou suas mãos a cabeça e foi tentando se levantar lentamente, como que sentisse dor nas costas. Lembrou-se do que acontecera e buscou por Gina. Olhando para os lados a viu a poucos metros de onde ele estava. – Gina! Gina! – A chamou, mas não viu nenhuma reação dela, que continuava sentada e olhando para ele. Levantou-se muito a contra gosto e foi em sua direção.

Gina se assustou. O viu vindo em sua direção e por medo levantou-se também, mas tentou fugir dele, correndo na direção oposta a dele. Sua mente estava uma bagunça. Seus olhos mostravam uma realidade que não batia com o que ela sentia. Corria, não por medo, mas por que não queria acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam, a figura de Draco Malfoy.

- Gina, espere! Ginevra volte aqui sua sonsa, eu não consigo correr direito! – disse gritando. Então percebeu que sua voz estava diferente. Olhou no relógio, já fazia mais de três horas que tomará a porção. – Merda! – Foi a única coisa que falou. Não tinha muito que fazer. Tinha que conseguir pegar a garota e tentar convencê-la de toda a verdade. Isso não podia vazar. Ela não podia encontrar ninguém antes de conversar com ele. E como se tivesse tirado forças da mente, correu na direção da garota. Tirou sua varinha e a deixou pronta. Se tivesse que usar magia para fazê-la ouvir tudo o que ele tinha pra falar, ele o faria.

Gina corria. Tentaria se esconder dele. Era inimigo de sua família, de seus amigos, tinha tentado matar Dumbledore, e agora estava infiltrado em Hogwarts e estava tendo basicamente um caso com ela. Droga! - Pensou. - Com ELA! Resolveu esconder-se atrás de uma grande árvore. Tentou recobrar o fôlego, para não ser pega. Estava numa clareira em meio à floresta proibida, não havia pior lugar para estar naquele momento. Tirou sua varinha do cós da calça e a deixou pronta, se ele a atacasse tentaria se defender com o que podia. Não iria ser fácil.

- Venha, Malfoy, pode tentar me matar. Foi pra isso que você voltou. Pra exterminar todos os que não estão do seu lado e do lado do seu maldito mestre. Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou ter dar muito trabalho, a se vou!

- Você não sabe o que diz.

- Há, não! Quer dizer que o grande sangue-puro dos Malfoy não é um dos líderes e um fiel seguidor do senhor das trevas. Poupe-me das tuas mentiras, Malfoy. Você me enganou como Eric, mas não me engana quando eu posso olhar frente a frente pra você, seu assassino!

- Eu não sou assassino. Eu nunca matei ninguém!

- Há, matou sim! Talvez não com a sua varinha, mas com a sua ajuda Dumbledore está morto!

- Eu estava fazendo o que fui treinado à vida inteira pra fazer, Weasley.

- Exatamente. Você nasceu pra ser um assassino e não negou o sangue!

- Eu me arrependi do que eu fiz e ajudei a fazer. Dumbledore me mostrou isso. Mas não tinha muita escolha naquele momento.

- Não, coitadinho.

- Não, sua tola! Eu estava acompanhado de comensais e Dumbledore estava desarmado. Que escolha eu tinha a não ser fugir. Se a minha quase vitima me perdoou, você ainda vai me condenar? Isso é bem a sua cara mesmo, Weasley!

- Agora você me acusa! Não fui eu que estava espionando as pessoas. Não fui eu que estava enganando meio mundo, não fui eu que...

- Cala a boca, Gina!

- Eu não suporto você, Malfoy. Eu não quero que você chegue perto de mim! Eu tenho nojo de você! Eu te odeio!

- E eu te amo, sua ruiva burra!

- Você? Você não ama. Não sabe o que é amor. Você não saber amar nada nem ninguém a não ser que seja você mesmo!

-Então é isso que você acha de mim? E o que você pensa? Não conta o tempo em que você me viu como Eric?

- Não. Não conta. Porque eu vivi isso tudo com o Eric, e não com você.

- Eu sou o Eric, Gina.

- Primeiro: Você não tem intimidade nenhuma pra me chamar de Gina. Segundo: O Eric nunca existiu.

- Gina, desculpe, Weasley. Olha aqui, você não pode falar isso para ninguém. Não pode espalhar quem eu sou realmente. Você iria atrapalhar tudo.

- Atrapalhar?

- As vidas de várias pessoas estão em perigo. As vidas delas dependem do seu segredo.

- Interessante. Um Malfoy preocupado com outras pessoas? Será que esses outros não são comensais disfarçados, iguais a você?

- Eu não sou mais um comensal! – Vociferou Draco.

- Mas você tem a marca, Malfoy!

- Mas eu não quero ser, e é isso que importa.

- Não. Você aceitou ser um comensal quando ajudou Voldemort a matar o diretor.

- Por favor, não fale o nome dele, isso machuca. – Disse com a mão segurando o antebraço. - Então você vai me delatar mesmo?

- Eu não estou preocupada se tá doendo ou se essa coisa vai te machucar. Mas você pode esperar por isso. Eu só não vou falar nada só se eu estiver morta.

- Se é isso que você quer... Então, me desculpe Gina! – E apontou sua varinha para a ruiva. O duelo começou.

Gina se defendia dos feitiços não verbais de Draco como podia. Draco manteve-se em ataque. Seu rosto não exprimia qualquer sentimento. Até que percebeu a distração de Gina com vozes que gritavam por Gina e Eric, e lançou um feitiço que a deixou desacordada. Ele a pegou no colo, e como as vozes estavam próximas, entrou pela floresta adentro.

Cansado por ter andando muito tempo, deitou Gina novamente no chão, fazendo-a levitar. Mais alguns metros à frente, achou uma nascente com uma relva bem próxima margem, onde deitou Gina e saiu, procurando por um local onde pudessem passar a noite. Sabia que também teria que achar uma maneira de convencê-la, de qualquer jeito, a qualquer custo.

Achou então uma velha cabana. Observou se havia alguém dentro, mas parecia que estava abandonada. Voltou para onde tinha deixado Gina. Ao vê-la deitada, tranqüila, contemplou a garota que repousava. Ele realmente estava se apaixonando por aquela cabeça-dura. A valentia, a coragem, a determinação e a braveza daquela ruiva havia revirado os seus sentimentos. Um Malfoy não poderia se deixar levar, mas seu nome, seu sangue não tinham mais tanta importância quanto ser aceito, quanto ser reconhecido como não sendo mais servo do Lorde das trevas, em ser aceito por Gina.

Ao entrar na pequena cabana, percebeu que ela não estava tão abandonada assim, pois a cabana estava relativamente arrumada. Com Gina nos braços, atravessou a pequena sala, levando-a para o quanto, que possuía apenas uma cama, um armário e um sofá. Draco começou a ficar preocupado. Tinha lançado apenas um feitiço esturporante leve, com pouca força, apenas para tirá-la de combate, e isso já tinha sido há algumas horas. Ao deixar Gina na cama percebeu sua blusa suja de sangue, olhando para Gina, viu que havia uma ferida no ombro esquerdo que sangrava um pouco. Começou a recitar um feitiço de cura quando Gina começou a se mexer. Resolveu sair e deixá-la mais tranqüila, esperando fora do quarto.

Estava um pouco zonza quando abriu os olhos. Sentiu que já era noite e que não estava mais na floresta. Deviam tê-la achado e a levado para Hogwarts. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor latejante no ombro. Passou a mão, mas não viu ferida e apenas a blusa estava suja. Foi então que reparou no local onde estava. Não parecia com qualquer um dos quartos de Hogwarts, então, onde estava? Procurou por sua varinha e não a encontrou. Levantou e andou pelo quarto, mas nada.

Resolveu conhecer o local. Talvez encontrasse a pessoa que a havia ajudado. Esperava também não encontrar Draco. Tudo aquilo, a transformação, a descoberta, o jogo e a cena que ele havia feito antes de atacá-la, ela não esperava. Ela estava realmente gostando de Eric, mas não podia suportar a realidade dele ser Draco Malfoy. Sua mente estava muito confusa. Ao abrir a porta do quarto avistou uma pessoa sentada de costas para ela, parecendo contemplar a fogueira acessa a sua frente. Com passos leves, foi aproximando-se do sofá.

- Com licença. Eu queria agradecer por cuidar de mim. E me desculpe por ter lhe incomodado. – A pessoa não se virou ou fez qualquer movimento. Gina ficou apreensiva. – Será que você poderia-me dizer onde estou?

Silêncio. Gina aguardou a resposta. Ficando impaciente andou lentamente até ficar de frente ao sofá, presenciando a figura de Draco Malfoy adormecido, com a cabeça no próprio ombro.

Gina não acreditava. Malfoy havia cuidado dela. Tinham lutado, ele havia a desarmado e a estuporado. Ela havia perdido a concentração pelas vozes que escutou de pessoas os procurando, mas pelo que dava pra ver, ele tinha escapado e estavam agora escondidos em algum lugar. Agora, ele estava desprotegido, aparentemente desarmado. Era a oportunidade perfeita para que ela pudesse escapar dali.

- É uma pena, Malfoy. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Se você não fosse um Malfoy, se não fosse um comensal, fosse somente o Eric... – Deu as costas, indo em direção a porta de saída.

- Se eu fosse você, Weasley, não ia tentar sair daqui. - Disse Malfoy ainda sentado. – Já é noite e estamos embrenhados na floresta proibida. Não acho uma boa idéia você andar por ai, sozinha e sem sua varinha. – Disse balançando a varinha no ar.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou sua refém agora, Malfoy? – Disse ainda de costas com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Você não é minha refém. Você estava ferida, já estava anoitecendo e eu não poderia te deixar lá sozinha.

- Há não? – E virando se para ele disse. – Mas você podia lançar quantos feitiços conseguisse pra me acertar, não é? Se não fosse por eu ter me distraído com as vozes daquelas pessoas que estavam chamando pela gente, com certeza eu não estaria aqui com você e você não estaria se gabando. Possivelmente já estaria sendo preso e julgado!

- Você pensa que sabe de muita coisa, que é a rainha da verdade e tudo mais, não é? – Disse se levantando e andando até ficar de frente para Gina – Você não tem idéia, ruiva, do que está acontecendo.

- E você sabe de tudo, não é? Por que não fala logo?

- Por que você não me deixa!

- Eu? Muito engraçado Malfoy!

- Eu não acho! A situação é complicada. Você corre risco, eu corro risco. Seus amigos podem morrer, muita gente vai morrer, e você pensa que isso é tudo uma brincadeira, um joguinho de gato e rato. Sinto te informar, pequena, mas não é!

- E você pensa que eu não sei disso! Meu pai quase foi morto, Ron, os gêmeos, meus amigos...

- Eu não quero que te machuquem.

- Você não deveria se importar.

- Mas eu me importo! Não posso?

- Não. Os Malfoy não se preocupam com ninguém!

- Eu continuo sendo um Malfoy, Weasley, mas eu me importo com você!

- Essa é boa! Você já perdeu o seu disfarce. Pode voltar ao normal. O Eric que eu conheci não existe, não mais!

- Eu existo sim Gina! O Eric que você conheceu é um pouco do que eu sou hoje. Será que você não entendeu que eu mudei!

- Não. Não Malfoy!

- Sim Gina.

- Não me chame mais de Gina!

Malfoy perdeu a paciência. - Cala a boca! – E num solavanco, puxou Gina e segurando com firmeza, roubou seus lábios. Era um beijo forte, duro, mesclado de ódio, rancor e medo, mas ainda com desejo. Gina tentava sair, conseguindo algumas vezes descolar seus lábios dos de Draco, mas ele voltava e a beijava com mais intensidade. Repentinamente Draco parou o beijo e, segurando-a pelo rosto disse quase num sussurro:

- Gina eu te amo!

- Então por que você mentiu pra mim! Por que você foi tão cretino, por que se fez de uma outra pessoa, que eu nem sei se existe mais, pra entrar em Hogwarts novamente? Por que eu? Por que você me escolheu, se aproximou de mim? Eu até que poderia acreditar Malfoy, mas seu passado te condena, sua família te condena, não há razões pra eu confiar em você!

- Há sim.

- Não. Não há. Eu vivi uma fantasia com um garoto chamado Eric, que me salvou daquele ataque, mas que morreu quando caímos naquela clareira. Você surgiu do nada. Eu conheço você desde sempre, e sempre você e seus pais ridicularizam minha família, meus amigos, nossa pobreza... Nunca você teve a menor compaixão por nenhum ser vivo. Por que eu deveria ter com você logo agora?

- Gina...

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim.

- Tudo bem... – Disse dando as costas e andando em direção ao centro da sala. No inicio era tudo por diversão. Eu era criança demais pra saber o que deveria ser feito ou não. Poxa, eu fui criado pra ser assim: autoritário, inescrupuloso, vingativo, ambicioso, mau. Ser um Malfoy leva tempo e dinheiro. E era isso que meus pais queriam e esperavam de mim. Era isso que eu tinha que ser. Mas depois do que eu fiz ano passado, do que aconteceu comigo e com Dumbledore, tudo que veio depois disso, me fez ver outra realidade com a qual eu me choquei, aquilo me ajudou a mudar, a querer mudar. Eu fui caçado, tive que me esconder. O Lorde não perdoa assim, tão facilmente. Graças a Dumbledore, mesmo depois de morto, eu fui, como eu posso dizer, resgatado e treinado pra não ser mais um boneco nas mãos do Lorde e de minha família. O meu protetor me ajudou a entrar em Hogwarts, ele vê em mim uma forma de ajuda contra as trevas.

- Que história mais sem pé e sem cabeça. Ninguém em sã consciência ia te ajudar.

- E quem disse que ele tem consciência?

- Que isso! Esse cara deve ser um monstro.

- Só nas horas que o convêm, pra ser sincero.

- Por Merlin, quem é esse maluco?

- Isso eu não posso falar. Não é um segredo só meu. E ia atrapalhar o plano.

- Muito conveniente não acha.

- Quer parar de ser tão turrona. Será que não deu pra perceber que eu não vou fazer nada que possa te machucar, e infelizmente, isso também inclui os seus amigos e sua família.

- Não disse que você é patético. Até minha família você acha que infeliz...

- Não foi isso que e quis dizer.

- Mas foi o que disse.

- Tá bom. Eu não gosto de todos eles. Mas tem salvação. Não todos.

- E eu que pensei que você poderia até está falando a verdade...

- Mas eu estou.

- Tá nada. Essa sua história poderia convencer a McGonagall, mas não sou tão otária assim.

- Gina, desculpe, Weasley, eu precisei fazer tudo isso. Tinha que ganhar a sua confiança e a de seus amigos para o plano dar certo. E eu tinha que te proteger.

- Proteger? Do que você tinha que me proteger? Eu não preciso da sua proteção!

- Francamente, você é muito cabeça-dura mesmo. O Lorde das trevas ia me matar, eu falhei com ele na missão do Dumbledore. Ele não me perdoaria. Mas eu tive a ajuda do Professor Snape, ele me salvou quando matou Dumbledore no meu lugar.

- Como assim ele te salvou? Severo Snape? Ele não salvaria a própria alma de fosse pra atrapalhar Você-sabe-quem.

- Existe outro? Eu não conheço.

- Ele matou Dumbledore no seu lugar pra te ajudar?

- Sim e não. Minha mãe o fez jurar que nada de mal ia me acontecer.

- Jurar? Não, ele fez...

- Sim, um voto perpétuo. Ele morreria se algo me acontecesse.

- Agora sim faz sentido. Se a pele dele tava em risco ele ia te ajudar até debaixo d'água.

- Ele teria que matá-lo, senão ele próprio morreria, Dumbledore morreria do mesmo jeito e ia ser tudo em vão.

- Você tá querendo dizer que Snape é inocente? Essa é boa!

- Eu não quero dizer nada. Essa é a verdade. Eu não poderia te contar isso, mas se eu não fizesse você, possivelmente, iria me delatar e iria atrapalhar todo o plano que Dumbledore e Snape fizeram.

- Malfoy eu estou impressionada como você tem a cara-de-pau de mentir assim, desse jeito. Sai com tanta facilidade que até o próprio Harry ficaria em dúvida.

- Por Merlin, eu não acredito que você não vai confiar em mim. Vocês Grifinórios e seu orgulho besta vão botar tudo a perder mesmo. Você acha que depois de tudo isso eu ia mentir pra você?

- Deixa-me ver... Sim eu acho!

- Droga, Ginevra. ... Acredita em mim, pelo menos desta vez.

- Eu não posso. Eu não devo.

- Olha pra mim. Eu não preciso que você goste de mim. Eu só preciso que você confie em mim. Eu não posso deixar você atrapalhar tudo. Isso não pode vazar.

- Agora me escute você. Eu não posso confiar em uma pessoa que passou a maior parte do tempo nesta escola tentando fazer mal a quem eu amo e quero bem. Você não fala nomes. Não diz quem está te protegendo e tudo mais. Não diz que plano é esse de Dumbledore e Snape. Além disso, fala que o maldito do Snape é inocente da morte do diretor. Você deve imaginar que eu deva ser uma idiota completa não é! Malfoy, ninguém muda assim, repentinamente, do nada, só por que se arrependeu. Você nunca foi assim. E ainda diz que me ama. Essa é uma das maiores mentiras que você poderia contar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Eu não posso levar isso com tranqüilidade. Fazer cara de que nada aconteceu, que você não é você, e deixar todos sem saber a verdade. Isso seria traição contra todos com quem eu me importo, contra Dumbledore.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra você mentir. Eu só preciso de tempo. O Lorde precisa de algo que não sabemos bem o que é. Ele está tramando muita coisa. Mas o segredo de quem eu protejo é precioso demais pra deixar ser destruído simplesmente por você não gostar de mim.

- Então você vai me manter prisioneira.

- Eu não quero. Mas não posso te deixar sair assim. Eu preciso que você acredite em mim. E que prometa que não falará nada pra ninguém.

- Só se eu pudesse ver e saber tudo o que está na sua mente, talvez eu até pudesse acreditar.

- Então você que usar legilimens em mim?

- Ou a veritaserum.

- Você sabe executar o feitiço?

- Não muito.

- Sabe fazer a porção?

- Não sem meus livros.

- Ótimo.

- Então?

- Então nada. Não vou deixar a minha mente aberta pra você fazer um estrago. Muito menos beber uma porção que você não tem idéia de como fazer.

- Você não teria uma porção reserva...

- Ninguém fica andando por ai com uma veritaserum no bolso.

- Muito engraçadinho.

- Obrigado. Mas então você acredita em mim?

- Vai deixar usar magia?

- Não sei, você vai me fritar o cérebro?

- Bem que eu queria sim, mas antes, tenho que descobrir a verdade.

- Então. Pode vir. Tome sua varinha. – Disse jogando a varinha na direção de Gina. - Faça o seu melhor. Não vou revidar, mas vou bloquear aquilo que é segredo.

Sem esperar mais, Gina usou o feitiço. Era uma viajem extremamente confusa. Muitas imagens de Draco com os pais, cena de Hogwarts, Dumbledore na Torre, as conversas com Snape, o treinamento, os beijos de Eric, ele observando o grupo na biblioteca, conversas com Liane. Só que Gina começou a se sentir mal, ela sentia muitos sentimentos estranhos que pareciam que vinham de Draco. Era medo, fúria, dor, ódio, ternura. Tudo começava a se misturar com as imagens de Draco e Gina não conseguia mais se segurar. Caiu ao chão, ainda com a varinha em punho. Sua cabeça rodava. Tudo aquilo parecia que agora fazia parte dela, que era ela que sentia tudo aquilo. A dor em seu corpo já a estava deixando inconsciente quando Draco sentiu que ela não estava mais em sua mente e escutou os gritos de Gina que já se debatia no chão. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Gina se abraçava como se todo o seu corpo estivesse com feridas extremamente dolorosas. Ela gritava e gemia, como se fosse atingida pela maldição cruciatus.

Draco não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Pegou sua varinha e bradou: "finite encantatem". Uma luz prata surgiu do peito de Gina que jogou Draco longe. Quando Draco deu-se por si, Gina continuava no chão, mas parecia que estava desmaiada. Aproximou-se e pode ver que não havia marcas de nenhuma ferida ou qualquer trauma em seu corpo.

- Gina, por favor, acorda. Fala comigo. – Disse fazendo carinho no rosto da menina, e pondo-a em seus braços. – Por favor. Vamos, acorda! Gina!

Gina começou a reagir. Mexeu seu corpo e abriu lentamente os olhos. – O que foi? O que aconteceu comigo? – E já meio agoniada questionou ainda nos braços de Draco. – O que foi aquilo?

- Eu não sei, eu juro que não sei. Você estava na minha mente depois eu só vi você no chão gritando.

- Eu senti tudo, Draco, tudo. Todo o seu desespero, sua dor, o cansaço dos treinamentos, os seus sentimentos por mim, tudo! Mas era como se eu fosse você, era como eu estivesse dentro de você.

- Mas e agora, você está melhor? Continua sentindo alguma coisa?

- Surpreendentemente não. Mas, me ajuda a levantar. Estou confusa.

Draco se levantou e estendeu as mãos para que Gina se apoiasse e levantasse. Pouco tonta Gina se manteve apoiada nos braços de Draco, que continuava preocupado.

- Venha sentar aqui no sofá, você ainda não está bem.

Deixou-se sentar por Draco.

- Por que isso aconteceu. Eu já tinha visto o que queria, já iria acabar o feitiço quando senti que eu estava drenando os seus sentimentos ou algo parecido. Eu não consegui parar.

- Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas. Você tá bem? Quer um pouco de água?

- Não. Eu não quero. Mas.... Eu quero que... Quero, quero que você me desculpe. Agora eu posso confiar em você. Mas entenda, antes eu não poderia... Só depois...

- Eu entendo e fico feliz. Obrigado pela confiança.

- Eu senti tudo Draco. Como você podia viver daquele jeito?

- Eu não sei. Estava acostumado, eu acho.

- Mas e o Snape? Por que o protege tanto?

- Eu preciso. Ele já me protegeu, devo isso a ele. Tanto eu quanto ele corremos perigo por esta ao lado de Dumbledore, mas trabalhando para aquele traste. E, pelo que vi você também corre. Voldemort queria você ou a Hermione de qualquer jeito. Eu não entendi bem, mas isso ficou bem claro.

- Mas porque? O que ele iria querer comigo?

- Talvez tentar negociar com o Potter.

- Não há o que negociar com ele. Ele próprio é a negociação. Voldemort o quer.

- Ei, eu já pedi pra não falar o nome dele assim.

- Me desculpe, esqueci.

- Tudo bem. Você está melhor?

- Acho que sim. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Se eu puder responder.

- Por que você não conseguiu matar Dumbledore?

- Por que ele fez a mesma coisa que você fez em mim agora a pouco, sem varinha, e me falou que eu era diferente dos meus pais. Que eu podia ter bons sentimentos. Que eu podia amar. Não tinha entendido direito, mas naquele momento foi como se ele mexesse tudo na minha cabeça, como se estivesse dentro dela.

- Ele sempre falou isso. Ele acreditava que o Amor fosse o melhor das pessoas. E quem amasse poderia ser salvo de tudo.

- Então eu ainda tenho salvação.

- Não sei. Eu não te conheço.

- Mas quer conhecer?

- Talvez.

- Por que talvez?

- Eu não gosto de não saber o que posso esperar de você.

- Mas isso é o que é interessante. Não criar expectativas...

- Mas me dá medo.

- Enquanto eu estiver perto de você, você não vai precisar ter muito medo, só um pouco.

- Por que só um pouco?

- O medo nos deixa atentos. É um modo de defesa...

- Eu preciso então me defender de você?

- Não, não precisa. Apenas quero que você se mantenha viva.

- Pra que?

- Pra mim, oras bolas. – Então ele tomou o queixo de Gina e a beijou.

O sol já nascia no leste, e os pássaros começavam a cantar enquanto dois jovens ainda dormiam um nos braços do outros no pequeno sofá daquela pequena cabana. Vozes começaram a serem ouvidas próximo dali. Draco acordou assustado. Mas sentiu um corpo quente em cima do seu. Olhou para a jovem que começava a querer acordar.

- Vamos Gina. Acho que tem gente por aqui. Minhas proteções dizem que estão perto.

- Hum... Quem chegou?

- Eu não sei bem, mas me parece que uma das forças é do Olho-Tonto Moody. Devem estar muito perto. – Disse já se levantando do sofá. – Onde eu deixei a porção?

- Que porção?

- Aquela que eu tenho que beber pra não ser levado pra Azkaban. A polissuco do Eric.

- Você a trouxe? – Disse Gina se arrumando.

- Eu não saio sem duas doses, no mínimo. Ah, achei! – disse já virando o frasco na boca. Rapidamente Eric aparecia a sua frente.

- Eu odeio essa porção. Disse olhando feio pra Eric.

- Não se esqueça de me chamar de Eric. Por favor, não dê bandeira. – Disse chegando perto de Gina e a abraçando. – Eu preciso muito de você, ruiva. Principalmente agora... Confie em mim, sim?

- Sim. Eu confio. – Disse dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Eric. – Vamos.


	27. Tudo tem seu preço

AVISO: Este capítulo possue cenas forte de violência física e psicológica.

Capitulo 27 - Tudo tem seu preço.

Não há nada ruim que não possa piorar. 

Em algum lugar da Inglaterra, logo após a batalha em Hogwarts.

- E então, como foi o ataque? – questionou Voldemort.

- Não foi como planejado milorde, mas conseguimos a amiga do Potter, a trouxa. – Falou Malfoy, e dois comensais jogaram o corpo de Hermione no chão próximo a Voldemort.

- E o Potter? O esconderam desta vez ou foi um novo erro seu Malfoy?

- O Potter estava protegido, mas parece que estão ensinando mais coisas a ele, milorde.

- Mestre, o que vai fazer com essa aí? Quer que a deixemos no calabouço? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Estão com a varinha dela?

- Não senhor. Ficou por lá mesmo.

- Ótimo. Leve-a aos meus aposentos e a deixe presa na roda. Pelo menos Potter foi ferido Malfoy?

- Não meu senhor. Essa aí estava defendendo a retaguarda dele junto com a auror metamorfa.

- E a Weasley?

- Caiu na Floresta Proibida junto com outro aluno, mas não conseguiram achá-los depois.

- A namoradinha do Potter?

- Não a vi no campo de batalha.

- Baixas...

- Infelizmente milorde, capturaram alguns dos nossos, outros foram mortos. Foram 6 comensais e Dolorov.

- De um jeito de se livrar deles, não quero pistas. Quem não está aqui, não é digno de estar ao meu lado, por isso não me interessam.

- Sim, milorde.

- Sabe, quanto mais eu tento achar que vocês vão me surpreender, mais eu me decepciono. Você é bom para alguns trabalhos Malfoy, não foi feito para trabalhos de "campo". – disse ainda de costa para Malfoy e os outros comensais. – Isso é tudo milorde?

- Belatrix?

- Estou aqui, meu lorde. – Disse entrando rapidamente e fazendo uma reverencia.

- Saiam todos. Leve-a Malfoy. – Disse apontando para o corpo de Hermione jogado no chão. Enquanto isso Belatrix manteve-se imóvel esperando algum sinal de Voldemort para se aproximar, o que não aconteceu. Com a sala esvaziada, Voldemort manteve-se distante, não olhando para Belatrix em nenhum momento.

- Notícias do nosso professor?

- Milorde, eu o vi no campo de batalha. Estava com os outros professores, mas conseguiu da um jeito de retirá-los do meu caminho.

- E sua missão?

- Terá de ser feita pelo Snape, meu senhor. Nunca encontrei, em minha vida um local tão protegido, até mesmo no ministério. Fui repelida pela magia e não tive tempo o suficiente para...

- Está perdendo suas habilidades Bella? – Falou cinicamente.

- Não milorde, não tive tempo... Parecia coisa do maldito Dumbledore.

- Você está ficando fraca... E os fracos não sobrevivem. – Pausa. – Saiba que mais uma falha sua e você sentirá o gosto da derrota na própria pele... – Virou-se e encarou Bellatrix. – Estamos entendidos Bellatrix?

Bella se ajoelhou, não querendo encarar os olhos de seu mestre. – Sim, milorde.

- Bom... Vamos agora. – Disse andando em direção a porta, não olhando novamente para ela. – Nossa ilustre convidada já deve estar pronta. Chame Lucius e Severo. Quero me divertir já que você parece não ser mais capaz de me oferecer isso...

- Sim milorde. Vou chamá-los. – disse contrariada e envergonhada.

Ao entrar sozinho no aposento escuro, Voldemort acenou com uma das mãos fazendo alguns candelabros acenderem, mostrando a sala quase vazia. A roda se encontrava em dos cantos do lugar e nele estava o corpo de Hermione, preso por correntes enfeitiçadas. Ainda estava desmaiada. Sorriu, pelo menos a noite ia ter um divertimento.

Percorreu lentamente o pequeno espaço entre ele e a roda. Ele a observava e pensava como uma criatura tão pequena e indiferente quase havia arruinado um de seus planos. O que será que ela tinha que havia desvirtuado o seu predileto comensal. Não era a beleza, não poderia ser a inteligência... Ele realmente queria descobrir. Riu novamente. Era hora de despertá-la.

- Enervate!

Os olhos de Hermione abriram de repente. Não conseguia focalizar a vista direito. Estava um pouco escuro e, aos poucos, a visão foi desembaçando. Mas a voz que ouviu a fez congelar dos pés a cabeça.

- Seja bem vinda ao meu quartel general!- disse fazendo uma breve reverencia. – sabe, recebo poucas visitas, e a sua me deixa entusiasmado. Aos poucos espero que mais pessoas venham me visitar, inclusive seu tão querido e estimado amigo, Harry Potter...

- Você jamais o terá, sua cobra peçonhenta!

- Olha como fala moçinha! Eu a estou tratando tão bem desde quando chegou, e é assim que me trata, com ofensas...

- É a única coisa que posso fazer no momento, amarrada assim não consigo fazer muitas coisas.

- E ainda tem senso de humor. Para uma sangue-ruim você está muito saidinha, acho que tenho que te acalmar um pouco, não acha? Crucius!!!!

Hermione fora pega de surpresa e não conseguiu se preparar. Gritou como se facas quentes a penetrassem pelo corpo. A dor concentrou-se em sua cabeça, tudo queimava. E como veio, a dor ela parou, deixando porém um rastro em todo corpo, estava tonta e enjoada.

– Porque me trata mal? Uma beleza tão natural, uma jovem tão cheia de vida. O que eu poderia dizer? Você é uma bela peça, parece que seria um bom divertimento. Algo que eu poderia ter, querer para meu uso particular. Mesmo sendo uma maldita trouxa, posso usá-la para minha satisfação pessoal. Imagine, um luxo ter a amiguinha de Potter, meu inimigo, em meu poder. Isso não é fascinante.

Hermione estava agora mais assustada que antes. Sabia que não conseguiria fugir daquele antro, sair das garras de Voldemort sem ajuda. E ele circulava por ela. Olhando-a como um todo, como uma caça que está para ser abatida pelo caçador. Estava desarmada e só, mas não se deixaria intimidar. Ela era uma grifinória, afinal, e lutaria como pudesse pela própria vida.

- Você parece um pequeno presente oferecido pelos pobres mortais a mim, um Deus. Tudo bem que eu esperava pela maldita Weasley, mas ainda há tempo para resgatá-la. E você, como devo chamá-la? Granger, não é? Bom, você servirá para manter meus planos.

- Você nunca vencerá! – Gritou Hermione.

- Oh! Você voltou a falar!! – riu Voldemort. – Eu tenho certeza absoluta que vencerei, sua insolente! – e deu um tapa no rosto de Hermione. – Eu já venci. Só estou esperando a festa começar.

Um barulho e a porta se abriu, entrando Lucius Malfoy e Severo Snape. - Estamos aqui, Milorde. – Falaram juntos.

- Ora, ora, muito bom. Agora nosso divertimento está para começar.

Severo olhou para a garota presa por algemas na parede do fundo da sala. Ele sabia o que poderia acontecer com ela, mas ele não poderia ajudá-la, não queria ajudá-la. Sua raiva lhe mordia por dentro.

- Seu imundo! Seu monstro! Disse olhando diretamente para Voldemort.

- Vejam como ela está maravilhosamente pronta para a nossa brincadeira. Lucius tenha a honra de começar as festividades.

- Cale sua maldita boca, sua trouxa miserável. – Disse lhe dando dois tapas seguidos na face. – Você não deve olhar ou falar com o Mestre. A sua espécie precisa aprender aonde é seu lugar. – E mais dois tapas em Hermione.

- Severo? Você não quer se divertir um pouquinho? Afinal de contas, essa daí deve ter dado muito trabalho em Hogwarts. Pelo que eu soube, ela é conhecida como a intragável sabe-tudo. Vamos, mostre a ela o que um Mestre de Hogwarts pode fazer para ensinar seus alunos.

Severo se aproximou e a fitou com seu olhar duro e frio. Hermione não levantou o olhar. Estava respirando fundo, como se já esperasse pelo pior. Ele viu a face dela já bem vermelha pelos tapas que havia tomado. Percebeu que ela não chorava ou soluçava. Estava tentando permanecer forte. Em seu peito uma dor incomoda pelo que pensava em fazer com a mulher a sua frente, já lhe corroia o sangue. Ele já a tinha feito sofrer antes e agora seria pior. Prazer! Ela tinha que pagar por tê-lo feito gostar de uma criatura tão insignificante como ela. Posicionou sua varinha na direção de Hermione e bradou:

- Legilimens!

Ele a sentiu relutar em entrar em sua mente. Ele viu trechos da amizade do trio. Ela com seus pais. As brincadeiras na Toca. A luta no Ministério. Os treinos da Armada. Viu o primeiro beijo entre os dois, sendo ele Norton ainda. Viu trechos de conversas com Dumbledore que ele não conseguia entender. Percebeu que ela resistia com bravura. Queria que ela deixasse que ele visse tudo em sua mente mas ela estava se protegendo, e muito bem por sinal. Quanto mais ele tentava entrar em sua mente, mais lembranças de tempos felizes ela o deixava ver. Cansado daquela pressão e também para puni-la por ser tão boa em fechar sua mente, escondendo algo dele, parou com o feitiço.

Hermione respirava com dificuldades. Tinha feito uma força muito grande para esconder seus mais profundos sentimentos, deixando na superfície de suas memórias somente partes felizes de sua vida no mundo mágico. Estava cansada.

- Então é assim que você vê a vida, stra Granger. Somente felicidade. – Disse Severo em seu tom clássico de cinismo. – Eu não poderia imaginar pior de você. Tão carente, tão sozinha, tão inferior... É por isso, Stra Granger, que nós não temos piedade de pessoas como você. Tão insignificantes que não fazem e nem farão falta neste mundo. É um prazer tê-la aqui. Principalmente para lhe dar sua recompensa depois desses sete tenebrosos anos em que tive que aturar sua presença irritante e desnecessária. CRUCIO!

O corpo de Hermione se contorceu de uma forma que parecia serpentear pela parede a qual ela estava presa. Não agüentando o calor e a dor que pareciam rasgar sua pele gritou, como se seu grito pudesse minimizar tudo aquilo. Lágrimas deixavam seus olhos involuntariamente. Toda aquela dor diminuiu de repente, mas não totalmente, deixando todo seu corpo mole e dolorido novamente. Ela quase não conseguia ouvir as risadas dos homens. Seus sentidos estavam deixando-a.

- Muito bom Severo. Pensei que iria ter um pouquinho de piedade dela, por ter sido sua aluna mais notável. Mas vejo que a pequena aproximação que tiveram a tão pouco tempo, não te fez ficar com o coração mole. Pelo contrário sua raiva e rancor parecem, sei lá, mais a flor da pele. – Disse Voldemort ironicamente.

- O Milorde tem bons olhos. Essa aí representa muita das coisas que eu mais abomino numa pessoa. Por mais que não me lembre muito bem, só por ser uma sangue-ruim já é um motivo para não aturar sua presença.

- E o que seriam essas abominações? – Questionou Lucius.

- Compaixão. Esperança. Amor. O que poderia ser mais?

- E eu que pensei que ela iria fazer sua cabeça exatamente com essas coisas. - Disse Lucius.

- Ninguém faz minha cabeça.

- Eu agora sei, Severo. Essa foi uma ótima lição para essa aí. Vocês querem mais alguma coisa dela ou posso deixá-la para mais tarde. Ainda não pensei como usá-la para conseguir Potter.

- Se o senhor me permitir, Milorde, eu a quero pra mim.

- E por quanto tempo?

- O tempo que senhor deixar que ela seja minha.

- Alguma objeção, Lucius?

- Não, Milorde. Severo saberá fazer bom uso dela. Não gosto de contaminação.

- Pois bem. Amacie ela para mim, Severo. Quem sabe, se ela sobreviver, eu também me sinta interessado em saber o que ela tem de tão bom para que você a queira só para si.

- Obrigado Milorde. Posso levá-la?

- Claro!

- Com sua licença.

- Severo?

- Sim Milorde.

- Divirta-se.

- Milorde, caso ela não resista...

- Faça o que sempre fez, suma com o corpo e deixe uma porção polissuco preparada.

- Claro. – Severo fez uma reverência e saiu, levitando Hermione que parecia desmaiada.

A porta do quarto se abriu rapidamente, deixando Severo Snape entrar, com uma não habitual calma. Logo depois o corpo de Hermione passava e a porta trancou-se com um forte estrondo. Ele a olhou e findou a magia que a deixava flutuar, fazendo o corpo desacordado de Hermione cai como se não fosse humano.

- Um tempo de paz. Como se isso fosse possível. – Ele olhou para Hermione, desacordada e jogada no chão, com desdém. – Você sonhou demais criança burra. Eu jamais protegeria você. Por mais bonita que possa ser e por mais sonhadora que possa parecer, stra Granger, eu não sou homem disso. Você é inferior a mim, sabe-tudo imprestável. Crucio!

O corpo de Hermione voltou a se contorcer. Mais por pouco tempo. Snape apenas queria acordá-la do melhor jeito possível.

- Olá stra Granger, descansou bem? – Disse Snape sentando-se numa confortável cadeira a frente da menina. – Pensei que iria querer dormir mais, porém, temos alguns assuntos para resolver, não acha?

Hermione tremia pela dor que sentia em seu corpo e pelo frio que fazia naquela sala. Ela finalmente olhou para Snape, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ela pensava que seria somente na frente de Voldemort que ele a trataria como um comensal, mas pelo jeito que fora acordada, havia acontecido algo de errado. Snape não a estava protegendo. Ele realmente estava sendo daquele jeito por que queria.

- Por que você está fazendo isso. Não bastou para você o que fez antes comigo? Não se cansa de me machucar?

- Me cansar? – riu. – Aquilo só foi uma demonstração para o Mestre. O que pretendo fazer com você, ou com o que sobrar de você, ai sim vai ser um machucar de verdade. Porquê? Já está cansadinha?

- O que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim?

- Você? Quando foi que te dei intimidade ou permissão pra me chamar de você?

- Severo? Eu...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SEVERO SUA TROUXA NOJENTA! VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PRA ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – Gritou Severo levantando-se com fúria no olhar, fazendo a jovem se encolher. Ele se aproximou e a pegou pelo queixo, segurando com muita força, tirando-a do chão.

- Você não passa de lixo pra mim. Você é um estorvo que tive que agüentar até hoje, mas isso acabou. Você agora é minha. Você me pertence. E não há ninguém, a não ser o próprio mestre que possa tirá-la de mim agora! Está entendendo. – E a jogou no chão com força, fazendo-a bater contra a parede. – Você é o meu novo bichinho de estimação. Ninguém liga para o que vou fazer com você. Não há mais o Potter, ou os Weasleys, não há mais Dumbledore que possa me segurar ou me impossibilitar de fazer o que quer que seja.

Hermione estava confusa. Além das dores que já sentia, seu coração estava estatelado novamente. Depois de tudo que eles haviam vivido em Hogwarts, mesmo depois da descoberta de que ele era Norton, mesmo assim seus sentimentos não mudaram. Ela amava aquele homem, mas não entendia o que teria acontecido pra que ele se tornasse novamente um verdadeiro comensal. Tinha que descobrir o que aconteceu para poder achar um meio de trazê-lo de volta. Ela acreditava nas palavras e nas visões de Dumbledore.

- O que quer de mim?

- O que todos os homens querem. Um pouco de diversão. Mas como é você, eu quero um pouco mais do que isso... Eu quero vê-la sofrer.

- Eu não entendo. O que eu fiz para me querer tão mal. Eu acreditei em você. Acreditei que estava do lado da Ordem e...

- Assim você me faz rir. Eu? Do lado da Ordem da Fênix? Você só pode estar brincando comigo?

- Você... Quer dizer o senhor enganou Dumbledore, o único homem que acreditou em você, na sua mudança, no seu caráter? Quer dizer que nunca abandonou a vida de comensal?

- Abandonar? Enganar Dumbledore? Você me faz rir demais, Granger. Dumbledore quis acreditar em mim por que quis. Eu nunca falei de que lado estava. Eu estou com O Mestre por que ele precisa de mim e é mais fácil conseguir tudo que pretendo ao lado dele. Se ele quer matar trouxas? Por que não. Se quiser destruir Hogwarts? Vamos lá. Ninguém me prende, nada me prende.

- O que ele te fez? Você não é Severo Snape. - Disse exaltada. – Eu conheci Severo Snape e tenho absoluta certeza de que você não é ele.

- Wow. Esta duvidando de mim, Granger? O que você conheceu foi um sonho. Ou como gosto de falar uma boa encenação. Você caiu na minha rede e eu me aproveitei como pude, mas infelizmente não consegui muito, não foi.

- Mentiroso! Severo nunca faria nada de mal por vontade própria, sem um motivo realmente importante. Nunca me machucaria se não fosse realmente necessário. Você é um impostor, uma fraude. Voldemort enfeitiçou você!

- N u n c a m a i s m e c h a m e d e v o c ê novamente Granger, ou vai desejar não ter mais boca pra falar ai. Mosgrat!

Hermione sentiu seu corpo esquentando rapidamente de forma que sua pele ardia, parecia queimar por dentro. Não agüentava mais abrir seus olhos, estava difícil respirar, sua cabeça doía como se fosse explodir.

- Finite incantatum. – Disse olhando prazerosamente para o corpo de sua refém. - Gostou? Bem agradável não! Acho que você se lembra de eu a ter ensinado uma porção sobre ela, não foi?

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Disse entre lagrimas.

- Por que? Oras Granger, sou um comensal da morte, isso é divertimento! E ainda por cima, ver você sofrer é quase um orgasmo!

- Me ver sofrer?

- Até onde eu saiba, você e o santo Potter são as pessoas mais insuportavelmente boazinhas que conheço. Acreditam em todos, que todos são bonzinhos e tudo. Isso me dá náuseas. Nenhum sentimento por ninguém é tolerável. Isso é para fracos, como vocês. Sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer com pessoas assim como vocês? – Disse chegando bem perto de Hermione. – Ver vocês sofrerem até pedirem pra morrer.

- Por favor, você não é assim. – Disse Mione em meio a soluços.

- Não me chame de VOCÊ! CRUCIO!!!!

Enquanto Hermione gemia de dor. Bateram na porta da sala. Severo parou a tortura e abriu a porta, encontrado Belatrix sorrindo.

- Já não disse que não gosto de ser atrapalhado enquanto estou aqui dentro, somente o Mestre...

- Foi exatamente ele que me mandou aqui, Severinho. – Disse fazendo beicinho. – Ele pediu para lembrá-lo que você deve voltar a Hogwarts ainda essa noite. Devem estar procurando essa aí e você não deve levantar suspeitas. Tudo bem? – Falou com um dos dedos entre os dentes, fazendo charme.

- Quando eu sair, não ouse entrar aqui, Bela. Ela é minha e eu pretendo fazer coisas muito interessantes. Testar algumas coisas... Tudo bem?

- Não vai nem dar uma coisinha pra ela roer? – Bella falou como criança.

- Ali tem água suficiente pra ela beber. Comida fortalece, e eu não a quero assim.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Tchauzinho.

Severo fechou a porta e olhou novamente para ela. Estava desmaiada. – Que fraca! Esperava mais de você Srta Granger. Parecia mais durona em Hogwarts. Até mais. – Disse colocando sua capa e entrando na lareira desapareceu.

Hogwarts, horas depois...

Olho-Tonto Moody, Ninfadora e Lupin procuravam desesperadamente por Eric e Gina que já estavam desaparecidos há quase 24 horas. Juntamente com Jorge, Fred e Norton o grupo patrulhava a área indicada por Ron e Harry. Pra falar a verdade já estavam bem distante do ponto onde encontraram os resquícios das vassouras. Eles viram também sinal de combate.

- Eles devem estar mortos a essa altura. – Disse Moody. – A queda foi feia demais.

- Eles estariam se gabando de ter conseguido capturá-los. – Disse Lupin. – Isso não passaria em branco por Lucius Malfoy.

- O que você pensa Ninfadora? – Perguntou Moody.

- Sinto que estão vivos.... Sinto uma mágica distante... Parece que quer afastar, confundir... Mas não sei definir de quem é de onde vem... Isso me deixa maluca!

- Calma Dora! – Disse Lupin.

- Calma! Eu estou "c a l m a" LUPIN! - disse sarcástica.

- Vamos achá-los! – disse colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Tenho certeza disso. Se os cheiros deles terminaram no lago, com certeza ele devem ter procurado proteção.

- Mas não a nada por aqui! Nem caverna, nada! – Disse Moody.

- Engano seu Olho-Tonto! – Norton vinha logo atrás, seguido por Jorge e Fred. – Há uma cabana próximo daqui...

- E como não falou isso antes, seu retardado mental! – Gritou Tonks.

- Exatamente para que, se estivéssemos sendo seguidos, não achassem o esconderijo antes de nós. Ou vocês se esqueceram de que fomos atacados de surpresa. – Ironizou.

- Droga! Então foi por isso que ficou lançando feitiço e andando pra tudo que era lado! – Desabafou Fred.

- Estamos mortos de cansaço! – Suspirou Jorge.

- Vou fingir que você dois continuam não existindo. – Sussurrou Norton. – Venham, é por essa trilha.

- E como você sabe dessa cabana? Por acaso? – Perguntou Lupin.

- Sim. Gosto de me aventurar pela floresta quando tenho tempo.

- Sei. Vamos logo. – Disse Moody – Quanto mais rápido os encontrarmos, mais cedo poderemos descobrir o que aqueles malditos queriam com tudo isso.

- E tentar achar um jeito de salvar a Mione. O Harry tá arrasado. – Disse Fred.

- E a Liane, coitada... – falou Jorge.

"Sentimentalismo barato!" – Pensou Norton. - " Ninguém pode salvá-la!" – Estamos próximos, vamos logo! – Disse cuspindo as palavras.

Entre as árvores agora se podia ver a cabana. Era velha e parecia abandonada. Todos sacaram suas varinhas e se espalharam. Sabiam que poderiam errar e encontrar comensais escondidos. Não se aproximaram mais, esperariam.

Antes que Gina abrisse a porta Eric a segurou.

- Eu te amo Gina. Mas você corre mais perigo comigo. E isso eu não posso controlar. Não quero e nem posso colocar você em risco e nem ameaçar minha posição quanto espião.

- Então fuja! Ou peça ajuda à Ordem da Fênix.

- Eu não posso, não agora. E outra, eu sou filho de um comensal, de Lucius Malfoy. Gina, todos vão pensar que eu quero espionar ou coisa pior.

- Mas é o que você faz, não é...

- Sim, mas pelo menos minha cabeça ainda está pregada no meu pescoço. E eu não falo grandes coisas...

- Me diz quem você está protegendo?

- Eu só protejo você. Eu é que estou sendo protegido.

- E será que eu posso saber por quem?

- Não, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele irá se revelar logo, não se preocupe.

- Se revelar? Ui! Deve ser alguém grande, fiquei até com medo! – Brincou.

- E é bom que fique mesmo. Posso dizer que se eu sou complicado e problemático, ele é duzentos por cento mais que eu.

- Merlin... Não sei se tenho pena ou orgulho dele...

- Eu também não sei. Mas é boa pessoa e é um dos poucos que me fazem rir. Lógico, tirando o Mané do Potter e o tapado do seu irmão. – disse rindo.

- Ei, peraí! Não precisa ofender meu irmão!

- Eu não o ofendi... A verdade não ofende! – disse rindo.

- Ofende sim, e me ofende também. Meu irmão pode ser desligado, mas tapado não!

- Pra mim é quase a mesma coisa, mas acho melhor deixarmos as rixas com seu irmão pra depois. Não quero mais rixas com você, mais do que já temos até agora.

- É, acho bom!

- Ótimo. – Disse dando um beijo rápido nela.

Gina e Eric então sentem algo esquentar dentro de seus bolsos, eram as moedas da armada. Os dois se olharam, tinha chegado o momento de voltar.

- Gina, só me promete de novo que vai guardar segredo de tudo.

- Você me convenceu que é preciso...

- Então vamos. Deixe sua varinha em riste, se for uma armadinha fuja por trás da cabana e não se preocupe comigo, apenas corra.

- Tá. Fique vivo.

- Você também...

Fred e Jorge olharam se cúmplices. Haviam pensado num meio de chamar atenção dos dois, um aviso de quem estava ali eram amigos. Ambos colocaram a mão no bolso tirando suas moedas da AD e as ativaram. Agora era só questão de tempo.

De repente a porta da cabana se abriu lentamente e um jato azulado saiu pela cabana, era um grande urso prata, um patrono corpóreo, o patrono de Eric.

Lupin e os outros saíram do seu esconderijo. Reconhecendo o grande urso.

- Até que enfim achamos vocês! – Gritou Lupin. Podem sair daí, estão entre amigos.

Eric saiu primeiro, certificando que era mesmo Lupin. Foi quando avistou Moody, Norton, Tonks, Jorge e Fred vindo mais atrás. Gina saiu logo atrás dele, segurando em sua mão.

- Sabia que éramos nós. Afirmou Norton.

- Sim professor. Vocês falam muito alto e tem padrões de magias reconhecíveis por magia.

- Então sabe se camuflar bem Boot. – Falou Moody.

- Me ensinaram bem. - Afirmou.

- Se escutaram a gente, por que esperaram até mandarmos o aviso pelas moedas?

- Harry avisou que era para usarmos os patronos para nos reconhecermos primeiro antes de nos mostrarmos – disse Gina.

- Só seguimos o que estava escrito, por assim dizer. – respondeu Eric.

- Vem cá baixinha, me dá um abraço... – Falou Fred.

Gina soltou a mão de Eric e foi abraçar os irmãos.

- Demos sorte? O castelo ainda está de pé? – Perguntou Eric.

- Sim está. Mas... - Tonks não conseguiu terminar.

- Mana, realmente está tudo bem? Esse cara aí não te machucou, nem um pouquinho? – Falaram Fred e Jorge, um completando o outro, fazendo caras feias para Eric.

- Pra falar a verdade foi o Eric que se machucou mais. Ficou um tempo desacordado, mas acho que já está melhor.

- Bateu a cabeça Eric? – Questionou Lupin. Eric confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não foi nada demais. Tive que proteger nos dois na queda para não virar panqueca no chão. Acho que gastei muita força fazendo isso.

- Se machucou mais em algum lugar?

- Só no meu ego, professor.

Todos riram, menos Norton que olhava questionador para Eric.

- Mas como acharam esse lugar? Está totalmente fora do alcance de Hogwarts. – Questionou Moody.

- Nós simplesmente achamos. Precisávamos de um lugar para nos proteger. Gina estava cansada assim como eu. Tínhamos que tentar descansar para tentar voltar pro castelo. Como ficamos confusos sobre o que fazer e como agir preferimos procurar um local mais seguro do que aquela área.

- Muito bom, pensaram bem. Sobretudo por que ainda estávamos sobre ataque e alguns seguidores vieram atrás de vocês.

- E o Dragão do Malfoy e o outro comensal?

- Um o Norton deu um jeito, o outro, do Malfoy, ficou com ele. Eles fugiram. – Disse Fred.

Eric percebeu algo de estranho em Norton. Tinha mais alguma coisa.

- Algum ferido grave, alguém morreu?

- Não. Só ferimentos leves... – Disse Lupin.

- Mas a stra. Granger foi levada. Disse Norton friamente.

- Norton! – Vociferou Tonks.

- Não se preocupem, os aurores já estão procurando por pistas, comensais estão sendo interrogados... Vamos achá-la. – Disse Moody.

Gina chorava em silêncio, sendo abraçada por seus irmãos.

- Mas Ron, Liane, Harry, como eles estão? – perguntou Gina.

- Estão bem. Vamos voltar para o Castelo, vocês precisam de cuidados. – Disse Tonks.

- Sim, claro. Vamos. - Falou Eric.

Gina foi guiada por Fred e Jorge, aparatando juntos. Seguidos por Tonks e Lupin, Moody. Sobram apenas Norton e Eric.

- Por que você deixou que a levassem? – questionou Eric.

- Hermione é mais forte do que parece e bem mais forte que Ginevra Weasley. E como você a protegeu tão bem... – disse cinicamente. – Lá, quem sabe, Snape não possa ajudar de alguma forma. Não podia frear o ataque sem me expor. Vou tentar voltar para o casulo e tentar ao menos deixá-la viva.

- Eles ainda não sabem quem eu sou.

- Não.

- Mas sabem quem você é, não é?

- Sim. Mas ainda pensam como antes...

- Se souberem vou ser punido.

- É possível...

- E por que Hermione? Porque não me avisou do ataque?

- Eu não sabia quando seria. E também não sei o que eles querem com a sabe-tudo. Vamos voltar. – e aparataram.

Quando entraram pela porta principal da sala da diretoria. Todos os observaram. Harry mantinhasse de cabeça baixa, assim como os outros. Liane, ao contrário, vinha na direção dos dois e parecia estar com ódio.

- Porque você não a salvou? Você sabia o que ia acontecer, não sabia? Vamos fale! Você nos deve isso!

- Do que essa garota estúpida está falando?

- Liane, pare, venha. O professor Norton não teve nada com isso. Ele está do nosso lado – Disse Eric.

- Você sabe, ele sabe! Por que permitiram isso. Eles vão matá-la. Você não tinha o direito. Você traiu a nossa, a confiança dela.

- Liane, do que você está falando? O professor estava nos ajudando. Ele não tem ligação nenhuma com eles.

- Tem sim, eu sei que tem.

- Stra Tonks, você realmente não me conhece.

- Li, porque acusa o professor Norton? Que provas você tem?

- Eu posso dizer que também tenho minhas duvidas. – disse Lupin. – Alvo foi morto por alguém que ele confiava. E ele é novo na Ordem, pode estar infiltrado...

- Vocês duvidam de alguém em que se deve confiar, principalmente você Liane, seus dons não te mostram a realidade dos sentimentos? Sinta-os então... O que você sente? – Falou Sírius Black, que entrou pela porta sem ser anunciado.

- Sírius!

- Maldição! Será que os mortos não ficam quietos nunca.

- Vim salvar tua pele e você ainda reclama!

- Isso foi desnecessário e você sabe o porque.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Remo.

- Claro, tenho encoberto todas as faltas dele e o ajudado por fora

- Mas como? – Questionou Harry.

- Harry, você lembra da pessoa que eu te falei, a que Alvo deixou para vigiar e proteger Hogwarts e você? Bem, aqui está a peça rara, Sr. Norton Seamour.

- Mas ele... –interrompeu Liane.

- Cara Liane – falou Norton somente para que Liane escutasse. - O que teus olhos vêem é real, mas seus sentidos vão te ajudar a ver através das verdadeiras máscaras.

- Então você sabe o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Ron.

- Eu estava guardando o castelo enquanto vocês combatiam. Há algo no castelo que Voldemort quer. Minha amável priminha tentou entrar em alguns locais e eu tive que barrá-la de um jeito que ela não percebesse a minha presença.

- Belatrix estava aqui? – Falou Alastor raivoso.

- Sim, eu a vi.

- E não fez nada. – Duvidou Liane.

- Exatamente. E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – Questionou Norton.

- Estuporá-la seria uma boa alternativa! – Vociferou Ninfadora.

- Eu sabia que o Black estava de tocaia. Deixei que eles se divertissem um pouco ou que ele retribuísse o favor que ela quase fez a ele de jogá-lo no véu.

- Eu suspeitava o que poderia ser e confirmei quando ela foi direto para a sala dos troféus. Sorte nossa que Norton e eu armamos a emboscada junto com os feitiços a tempo.

- Isso aqui não é parque de diversões para comensais da morte, professor. – Indignou-se Minerva.

- Desculpe. Mas eu estava mais preocupado em salvar a pele de alguns alunos. Sírius poderia muito bem ter cuidado dela. Um elemento surpresa.

- Ela chegou a te ver Sírius? – Perguntou Remo.

- Não. Eu estava usando a capa de invisibilidade do James, quer dizer, do Harry. – Se enrolou Sírius.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos isso. – Respirou Remo.

- Mas, em relação o que Liane falou sobre você Norton. Você viu a Stra. Granger ser levada? – Questionou Alastor.

- Sim, mas não tive tempo de agir. Era ela ou seria o Potter. Lucius Malfoy poderia levar a melhor se eu não interferisse.

- E o que vamos fazer para recuperá-la? – Perguntou Ron.

- Rezar, talvez? – disse Liane displicente.

- Não. Tentar descobrir o que ele quer de Hermione. Pois ficou bem claro que eles queriam levá-la. – Falou Tonks, olhando feio para sua irmã.

- E como vamos saber? – Perguntou Harry.

- Harry. Hermione sabia de tudo, não é? – Perguntou Minerva.

- Sim, desde o início. - Respondeu.

- Vocês estavam treinando oclumência por acaso? – continuou.

- Hermione, Harry e Liane estavam mais adiantados do que os outros. - Falou Ron.

- E Hermione mais ainda do que todos. – Complementou Liane.

- Melhor. Mas ainda sim corremos riscos. Estamos falando de você-sabe-quem. – Completou Minerva.

- Sírius, por um acaso, você sabe o que Belatrix queria dentro do castelo? – Questionou Remo.

- Tenho uma idéia. Mas posso confirmar daqui a pouco. – Respondeu.

- Norton... – Minerva olhou de relance para Norton que se levantava e encaminhava-se para a porta.

- Sinto muito Minerva, mas não posso ficar mais...

- Mas porque? – Perguntou Harry.

- Vocês não irão querer saber o motivo.

- Norton, melhor não... – Falou Sírius.

- Melhor não? Por que não? O que você sabe Sírius? – Questionou Alastor.

- Não posso explicar, não agora. Mas preciso me ausentar do castelo talvez por alguns dias. – Falou Norton.

- É sobre o que eu estou pensando? – Perguntou Sírius.

- Sim. – respondeu seco.

- Então vá logo. Mantenha contato. – Falou Sírius.

- Tentarei. Srta Liane por favor, venha comigo.

- Ei, mas, o que é isso? Você não pode sair assim..., você tem...

- Deixe-o ir. Alastor. Acho que nesse momento somente ele pode ajudar Hermione. – suspirou Sírius.

- Como assim? Ele só poderia ajudar se fosse... Raios... não! – Minerva estava estarecida.

- Sim Minerva. É isso mesmo que você pensou. Ele é um deles. –soltou Sirius.

- Não posso acreditar. – Tonks indignou-se.

- Alvo pirou de vez! – Bradou Alastor. - Foi morto por um e agora deixa outro na reserva pra acabar conosco de vez!

- Não, vocês ainda não entenderam. Nesse aí até eu confio. – Levantou-se Sirius.

- Mas por que? – Questionou Remo.

- Se não fosse esse cara, eu estaria morto.

- Foi ele então... – Minerva tentou completar o raciocínio.

- Sim, ele me retirou do véu pouco antes de eu desaparecer de vez.

- Mas nós não o vimos por lá. – Falou Harry.

- Nem eu.

- Ele se transformou em comensal só pra ajudar a Ordem? – Duvidou Alastor.

- Mais ou menos.

- Como assim? – questionou Minerva.

- Coisas de Dumbledore.

- Mas se ele é um dos novatos, o que ele pode fazer pela garota? – Duvidou Alastor.

- E quem disse que ele é um novato.

- Black? – Rosnou.

- Não posso falar mais nada. Pronto. Chega! Vocês só precisam saber que...

- Que ele é o braço direito de Voldemort. –Disse Liane, entrando num solavanco dentro da sala.

- Como sabe? Liane?! – Perguntou Tonks.

- Ele acabou de me mostrar.

- Mas e o Snape?

- Snape é um servo fiel a ele, mas não tão confiável quanto o professor Norton. – Continuou.

- Ele também te mostrou isso? – perguntou Sírius.

- Sim. Ele deixou que eu usasse legiminência com mais uma gotinha de veritasserum.

- O que? – Espantou-se Moody.

- Minha poção preferida.

- Mas como conseguiu isso? Poucas pessoas a têm? É proibida para... – Minerva tentou argumentar.

- É por isso que eu tenho uma amiga que é a melhor em poções e que por acaso é monitora também.

- Vocês não deveriam fazer isso! – Falou Minerva.

- Sim, não deveríamos diretora, mas estamos em Guerra e todos os que estão ao lado de Harry correm perigo. – Desafiou Liane.

- E que história é essa de vocês saberem oclumência, legiminencia, quem está ensinando tudo isso a vocês? – Questionou Moody.

- Tinhamos que nos proteger. Estudamos sozinhos e em grupo. Ativamos a AD novamente. – Falo Harry.

- E nós os ajudamos um pouco. Falou Sírius, dando uma piscadela para Harry.

- Então temos mais um comensal da morte do nosso lado, Hermione seqüestrada e um ataque a Hogwarts. Estamos em defasagem contra Voldemort. – Falou Liane

- Já que estamos em defasagem, temos que nos organizar. Aquele tirano planejou muito bem esse ataque. Queria coisas específicas e quase teve êxito em tudo. – Expos Alastor.

- Sim, Alastor. Mas não podemos ficar parados, pensado que já perdemos. Se realmente Norton estiver do nosso lado, nossas preocupações com Hermione diminuem. Mas se estivermos errados, como estávamos quanto ao Snape, Hermione já pode estar morta ou até podem querer trocá-la por Harry, ou até mesmo pelo que ele veio buscar.

- Pode até ser, mas não vou deixar a Mione sofrer por minha causa, se for isso o que eles planejam fazer.

- Mas Harry, ele não pode ter você... E a profecia? – Questionou Sírius.

- A minha vida não vale mais do que as dos outros. Se ele me quer, ele vai ter o que quer.

- Dumbledore! – pediu Liane desesperada. Pela primeira vez o quadro se pronunciou.

- E chegada a hora, Liane. Não posso e nem quero deter Harry. Quando ele estiver pronto isso acontecerá, é o destino dele. Mas acho que muita coisa pode acontecer até lá. Sírius posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro...

- Leve os jovens até a casa de Harry. Fique por lá. Lupin e Tonks fiquem no castelo, precisamos evacuar os alunos. Minerva Acione toda a Ordem. Hogwarts precisa de proteção. Assim como a Armada precisa de treinos. Se eu me lembro bem, a antiga casa dos Potter tinha um bom lugar para treinos, e é segura. Tudo bem por você Harry?

- Acho que sim. Mas o Rabicho continua como fiel do segredo?

- Não. Quando seus pais morreram a magia foi quebrada. Mas outra magia foi feita por seus pais quando passaram a casa como sua herança. Você agora é o fiel do segredo.

- Então vão se arrumar. Partimos daqui duas horas. É o tempo de fazer uma chave de portal. – Falou Minerva já expulsando todos da sala.

- Sírius, posso falar uns minutos com você, em particular?

- Sim, claro Alvo.

- Então vamos... – Falou Lupin.

Depois que todos saíram Sírius lançou um feitiço na porta. – E então Alvo, o que quer?

- Sinto que chegou o momento derradeiro... Severo comentou algo sobre o que está acontecendo?

- Não Alvo, mas ele tem andado muito estranho nesses últimos dias.

- Nem comentário, nenhuma aproximação com você.

- Nada. Nem brigas, insultos...

- E Hermione?

- Eu não entendo o porque de terem-na levado.

- Severo desconfia sobre Liane?

- Acho que nem Voldemort sabe, se não teriam pego ela também.

- Mas pela ultima conversa que tive com ele, acho que está bem próximo.

- Você não deveria ter me dito que ela é realmente, Alvo.

- Você já estava na pista certa, iria descobrir mais dia menos dia.

- Mesmo assim. Alvo ela não tem noção do poder que ela tem, do que pode fazer, de quem realmente ela é.

- A está aqui para ajudá-la. Minha preocupação é outra. Hermione foi levada por que? E por que Severo não os deteve?

- Então você sabe o que está acontecendo entre ele e a menina!

- eu pensei que ele deixaria isso para depois. Pensei na aproximação deles mais pela Guerra do que outra coisa.

- Ela o ama Alvo! E você sabe o que ele sente por ela?

- Suspeito. Ele não é homem de falar sobre sentimentos.

- Ele terminou tudo com ela acho que a dois ou três dias. Ela estava desolada hoje pela manhã. Tem algo de errado nisso. Ele deixou que a levassem, tenho certeza. Eu não pude deixar o meu posto senão Belatrix faria a festa. Mas ale ajudou a proteger Harry e alguns alunos, mas não era o Snape que conheci.

- Você acha que Tom fez alguma coisa contra ele?

- É possível. Snape estava mais, como eu posso dizer, amistoso do que ele nunca foi. É de uma hora pra outra voltar a ser o que era antes...

- Se ele mexeu com Severo... Estamos encrencados...

- Ele mostrou a Liane alguma coisa. Ela agora confia nele, mas você percebeu que ela ia desmascará-lo.

- Tenho certeza agora, Severo descobriu quem é Liane.

- Por que?

- Ele jamais falaria algo como ele fez. Ele sabe quem ela é. Temos que agir. Esconda os dois, Harry e Liane não devem estar sobre os olhos de Tom. Eles vieram buscá-la, esse foi o motivo desses ataques.

- Mas e Bellatrix? Ela veio atrás da...

- Taça que Tom ganhou por serviços prestados à Hogwarts.

- Mais uma horcrux!

- Exatamente.

- Eu suspeitava que poderia ser. Ela foi direto para a sala dos troféus. Sorte a nossa que antes do início das aulas eu e Severo fizemos algumas proteções.

-Não podemos deixar que eles consigam pegá-la. Converse com Harry para que ele descubra e tente destruí-la.

- Sírius, em relação à Severo, deixe-o pensar que não sabemos de nada. Mas saiba que a única pessoa que pode salvar Hermione é Severo e vice versa. Se acreditarmos que o sentimento dos dois é pra valer, ela começará a trazê-lo de volta.

- Mas se ela não conseguir Alvo, teremos que lutar contra um Severo diferente, um Voldemort insuportavelmente poderoso e uma legião de seguidores crentes que são super-heróis. Vai ser uma carga enorme, talvez a ordem não consiga...

- Vamos acreditar que sim Sírius, que Harry está perto da vitória e de toda a verdade. Avise-o da horcrux. E por favor, peça à Andrômeda venha me ver.

- Mas alguma coisa?

- Não, apena avise-a. chegou também a hora de treinar minha neta. Infelizmente Navra terá que me perdoar. Não posso deixá-la a mercê de Tom. E se for verdade o que me contou, se a profecia estiver certa, Liane precisará acompanhar Harry na batalha, e eu não quero que ela morra.

**De volta aos aposentos de Severo Snape no esconderijo de Voldemort...**

Hermione se mexeu. Havia fingido o desmaio para ser deixada em paz. Olhou para a lareira. Não acreditava em nada do que aquele Severo havia falado. Tinha que ser mentira. Dumbledore não poderia estar enganado, ela não podia ter se apaixonado por um assassino. Hermione chorou, como que seu choro pudesse cruzar todas as barreiras e reabrir o coração do seu amado. Voldemort havia feito algo terrível com Snape, era sua certeza. Severo estava enfeitiçado e ela estava disposta a sofrer para trazer a tona o Severo Snape que amava.

Hermione tentava achar algo que a fizesse compreender o que estava acontecendo com Severo. Livros, anotações, gavetas e armários, tudo era remexido. Por estar entretida há horas com sua procura, não percebeu a entrada de Severo, que ficou a observar o nervosismo da garota em buscar alguma coisa.

- Pelo que posso ver, Srta., - Disse suavemente fazendo Hermione pular pelo susto e olhá-lo com aflição. – Nada nas minhas coisas, das quais eu não dei permissão para que mexesse, vai ter levar a sair desse quarto. E como eu já te falei, ... – Disse andando em direção a Hermione, esbarrando em alguns móveis, chutando e esmurrando alguns outros. – Você é minha! E só o Mestre tem poder para tirá-la de mim. – E ao falar isso a agarrou pelo pescoço.

- EU-TE-ODEIO-GRANGER! – Sussurrava no ouvido da garota, que era erguida aos poucos do chão pelo pescoço. Ela o olhava com desespero. – Você e todos os seus amiguinhos não são dignos de serem chamados de bruxos. São dignos de nojo e asco! A morte é pouco para pessoas como você. – Hermione já estava fora do chão. Não conseguia falar, o ar lhe faltava. Pela agonia das mãos de Severo a sufocando, ela colocou a suas sobre as dele, tentando em vão, fazê-lo parar. Suas lágrimas já brotavam. – Você vai sofrer! Você vai pagar...

Quando ele realmente a olhou, a jogou contra a estante que estava a sua frente, fazendo cair muitos livros junto com Hermione. Ela tossia e passava a mão desesperadamente pelo pescoço, que exibia as marcas das mãos que tinham apertado. Não conseguiu olhá-lo.

- Será que eu te machuquei? – Disse virando de costa para Hermione. Nesse instante olhou para suas mãos que tremiam. Não sabia o que o fez não matá-la naquele momento, era o que ele queria. Alguma coisa estava errada. Então ouviu sua voz novamente.

- Por que? Por que não me deixou ser morta por seu maldito mestre? Por que você me odeia tanto a ponto de querer assistir de camarote o meu sofrimento?

- Você acha que eu me importo com você? Se você vai ser morta por mim ou pelo mestre? Sua criatura miserável, eu não dou a mínima! – Gritou.

- Por que então você me quer? Simplesmente para fortalecer seu lado sádico e inescrupuloso?

- Olha como fala comigo sua insolente! – Disse já levantando a mão.

- O que eu tenho a perde agora? – Mione gritou e ele parou seu movimento. – Vou morrer mesmo, não vou! O mínimo que eu posso fazer é transformar meus últimos momentos nos piores da sua maldita vida, seu porco idiota!

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir me tirar do sério com toda essa babaquice?

- Eu não acho, eu já consegui!

- Você realmente quer morrer hoje garota...

- Ninguém quer morrer. Mas se eu puder fazer, com a minha vida a sua insuportável, eu farei.

- Então vamos ver do que você é capaz. – disse cinicamente. – Mas terá que fazer da forma trouxa, pois é o que você realmente é.

N/A: Queridos e queridas, mil desculpas pela falta de noticia, mas estudar é complicado e complexo.... espero que tenham gostado do cap. pois foi dificil pra caramba terminá-lo. estou sem beta e ísso é um problema pois eu fico rodando que nem barata tonta pra tirar uma historia da caxola... de novo mil perdões... aguardo os comentarios, maldosos ou não. bjs  
ps: quem quiser se candidatar a beta me mande uma mensagem ou um e-mail.


	28. Alma

Cap 28 – Alma

Já em casa, Harry e os outros foram encaminhados para seus quartos para descansarem, ficando Sírius, Remus, Tonks conversando. A guerra tinha sido declarada e Hogwarts não era mais segura. Minerva, Alastor, Sprout e os outros professores, com a ajuda de alguns aurores retiravam os alunos da escola, mandando-os de volta para casa.

- Então Sírius, agora que você está vivo, vai aparecer em combate ou vai ficar como o novo comensal em cima do muro? – questionou Tonks.

- Dora não acho prudente ainda que Sírius apareça. – Disse Remus.

- Eu também acho. Sou ainda uma carta na manga. Se eles não souberem de mim, como vão se prepara pra minha aparição.

- E será que Norton conseguirá manter Hermione a salvo? – perguntou Tonks novamente.

- Não tenho idéia se veremos Hermione novamente, mas tenho esperança. Norton é muito bom no que faz e tentará dá um jeito. Mas acredito que ela vai sofrer muito nas mãos deles. Só quero que ela agüente. – falou Sírius.

- Se ele for parecido com Snape talvez consiga, ainda mais que você falou que ele é o braço direito de Voldemort. Isso deve ser algo bom para nós. – Disse Remo.

- Mas ainda ele me dá arrepios. – Falou Tonks. – Ele parece uma cópia um pouco melhorada do Snape, até o jeito de falar parece.

- Eu sei. Deve ter sido a convivência. Mas, eu não me preocupo tanto com ele, mas sim com aquelas crianças lá em cima e as outras que estão voltando pra casa agora. É possível que agora, desprotegidos, sejam alvos para os comensais.

- Eu penso que isso vá acontecer fatalmente, mas não vamos conseguir salvar a todos. Mas temos que treinar aqueles que estão sob nossos cuidados. Quando Harry estiver cara a cara com Voldemort ele teve ser capaz de se defender.

- Não só ele, meu caro Remo, todos eles são alvos fortes, escolhas obvias, principalmente Liane. – Disse Sírius.

- Eu não queria que ela tivesse se apaixonado por Harry. Ela sempre foi tão frágil, desde pequena. Tenho medo que ela morra tentando salvar o que não pode. Eu a amo tanto. – Disse Tonks.

- Mas ela fez uma escolha Dora assim como você, e ela gosta muito do Harry. Não duvide que ela fará qualquer coisa por ele, até mesmo morrer. Eu o faria, assim como é certo que qualquer um de nós daríamos a vida por ele. Só ele vai acabar essa guerra. – Falou Remo.

- E o que vamos fazer então para amanhã? Vocês ouviram Alvo, temos um treinamento pesado pra começar. – Questionou Sírius.

- Vamos abusar. Não temos tempo. – Disse Tonks com um sorriso de canto bem cínico.

************

Dumbledore não poderia estar enganado, ela não podia ter se apaixonado por um assassino. Hermione chorou, como que seu choro pudesse cruzar todas as barreiras e reabrir o coração do seu amado. Voldemort havia feito algo terrível com Snape, era sua certeza. Severo estava enfeitiçado e ela estava disposta a sofrer para trazer a tona o Severo Snape que amava.

...

- Então vamos ver do que você é capaz. – disse cinicamente. – Mas terá que fazer da forma trouxa, pois é o que você realmente é.

******************

A partir daquela noite Severo mostrou inúmeras vezes a Hermione porque era tão temido. Ele cortara seu corpo com feitiços variados, alguns que ela nem lembrava o nome. Usou sua força física para bater em seu rosto, jogá-la de um lado para outro. Quando não levantava era chutada nas costelas e no abdome, mas os ossos quebrados eram consertados para que a violência continuasse. Devido às séries de agressões Hermione desmaiava. Isso durou algum tempo, o qual ela não conseguiu determinar. Quando ela acordava sozinha, ficava quieta para não ser notada, mas prestava atenção em tudo a sua volta. Mas quando era acordada por baldes de água gelada ou por gritos ameaçadores, sabia bem que o que iria acontecer.

Para Severo aquele era o sétimo dia após o seqüestro da trouxa. A presença dela em seus aposentos o incomodava absurdamente. E por isso descontava seu descontentamento todo em sua carne. Mas aquele dia seu humor estava pior do que antes. Tinha que voltar a Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Não podia ficar tão longe dos esquemas que seriam montados agora que Voldemort estava disposto a se revelar publicamente. Potter teria que ser caçado e destruído antes do ritual de Origem, e ele sabia bem quem era importante para o ritual. Sua mente fervilhava. Liane era o poder que Voldemort queria. A filha da maldita Navra, filha de Voldemort, era o Ser que guardava a magia original. Andrômeda não poderia ter confiado um segredo tão grande a ele... Ele enganara a mãe e tinha conseguido confundir a filha... Realmente ele era bom, muito bom.

Agora tinha que pensar e repensar como administraria tudo isso. Não poderia dar a Voldemort um poder tão grande e desconhecido. Isso deveria ser dele por direito e merecimento. Moldaria a situação a seu favor. Continuaria a mostrar sua total devoção ao Lorde das trevas até que pudesse ser ele mesmo o mestre de todos os mestres. Voldemort o havia libertado, não só do amor a Navra e a Hermione como também da mente do próprio Voldemort; ele era senhor de si.

Mas naquele momento estava cansado. Não dormia há mais de quarenta horas, maquinando e preparando todas as estratégias possíveis para conseguir o poder antigo. Merecia os braços de Morfeu.

Mas não seria uma noite tranquila como gostaria. Severo dormia em seu quarto só, mas seus pensamentos, seu sonho fazia-o reviver o primeiro beijo em Hermione. Seus grandes olhos castanhos fixados nos seus mostrando surpresa, o cheiro de sua pele quente próxima a dele, o gosto de sua boca, o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto. Toda a necessidade que ele tinha dela naquele dia veio à tona. O jogo de sedução que ambos jogaram, as vontades que se despertaram mostravam o desejo mútuo. Severo revivia cada olhar, cada parte daquele beijo, cada palavra dita quando a reencontrou na sala. Quando percebeu estava em seu quarto nas masmorras, quando ela havia se entregado a ele, sua primeira e última noite de amor com Hermione. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de senti-la por inteiro o perturbava. Se viu acordar novamente com ela ao seu lado. O jeito suave que sua respiração estava, a tranqüilidade de seu rosto, a quentura de seu corpo grudado ao seu, percebeu o quando sentia falta daquilo.

Despertou. Não agüentava mais dormir muito menos sonhar. Estava suado e excitado com aquele sonho. Não era para sonhar, não era para se sentir atraído por aquela fedelha, não era para lembrar-se de nada, principalmente, porque aquele pensamento lhe doía. Se levantou e foi buscar o que lhe incomodava.

A sala estava na penumbra, mas conhecia o local de olhos fechados. Sabia que, o que procurava, estava em um canto da sala de seus aposentos próximo a lareira. Naquele canto Hermione dormia encolhida, voltada para as chamas que crepitavam a sua frente. Sua respiração era baixa, silenciosa, seu rosto machucado ainda mantinha a beleza que sonhara há alguns minutos. Aproximou-se, sabia que ela estava exausta e não iria perceber sua chegada. Fitou seu corpo, seu rosto, queria tocá-la, senti-la, deixou-se tomar por aquele clima. Estendeu sua mão e tocou suavemente os cabelos bagunçados e sujos com o dorso da mão. Fechou os olhos. Voltou seus carinhos ao ombro nu e arranhado, que ainda se mantinha suave e macio. A sentiu suspirar profundamente. Aproximou seu rosto para sentir o cheiro da jovem mas não conseguiu reconhecer outro cheiro a não ser o de sangue. Ele sabia que ela tinha sido maltratada, fora ele que fizera tudo isso, e seu coração doeu.

– Merlin! O que esta acontecendo comigo - Ele levanta e se senta-se numa poltrona de frente a ela, coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça, parecia que seu mundo estava rodando e ele não tinha mais controle de nada. Ele tentava se forçar a parar de pensar naquilo e, de repente em sua mente, começou a lembrar novamente do rosto de Hermione dormindo junto dele no chão dos aposentos da masmorra. O rosto sereno, tranqüilo e feliz. Não queria mais resistir há tudo aquilo.

- Granger! – chamou enérgico. – Acorde!

Hermione se movimentou.

Severo foi até ela e a tocou. – Acorde. Vamos!

Com o toque mais forte Hermione despertou assustada se esquivando de Severo. Ele voltou a fica de pé, andou até ela e estendeu uma mão, sem dizer nada. Ela o olhou surpresa e não aceitou tocá-lo. Levantou sozinha e continuou a não olhá-lo. Segurava um de seus braços e o outro abraçava a própria cintura, estava com medo. Ele andou até ficar atrás dela. A tocou nos ombros, bem de leve, fazendo-a tremer. Subiu as mãos pelo pescoço e a tocou com suavidade nas laterais do rosto.

- Não vou te fazer mal, relaxe. – Disse Severo tocando com os lábios na orelha da jovem, que já se arrepiava e tremia com a proximidade. - Eu quero você, aqui, agora, quero sentir que você ainda é minha.

- Eu sempre fui, sempre vou ser. – Disse com voz trêmula e embargada. Fechou seus olhos. Só podia estar sonhando ou havia morrido.

- Você me faz falta... – Severo sussurrou.

- A mim também...

Severo a virou, deixando-a de frente para ele, tomou seu queixo e o levantou, fazendo-a olhar dentro de seus olhos. Olhos castanhos o olhavam úmidos, brilhantes e amorosos. – Você me pertence Hermione Granger, você é minha. Diga que é minha...

- Não posso ser de mais ninguém, Severo, de ninguém mais.

O beijo foi inevitável.

*************

Hermione pensava: "Ele não me quer, foi apenas um momento de luxuria." Um momento... - Ela suspirava mentalmente. - "Mas um momento que vou guardar para sempre". – E voltou a dormir. Não sabia se aquilo seria uma recaída ou apenas seu Severo voltando dos mortos.

********

Não apenas desejava aquele beijo por prazer, desejava de todo o coração. Como poderia forçar ela a esquecer, mesmo sabendo que ela amou cada momento daquilo? Como ele se sentiria se alguém levasse embora uma lembrança dessa... Beijou seu ombro antes de levantar, pois ela ainda dormia e não se moveu com aquele gesto. Não soube por que fizera aquilo, e se apresou. Vestiu sua calça e andou em direção ao banheiro. Estava confuso.

Parou na porta e olhou para trás. Voltou à sala de seus aposentos. E lá estava ela, dormindo, no mesmo lugar que a havia deixado. Nua e deitada de bruço, abraçada a um dos travesseiros que caíram do sofá. Suas costas mostravam os arranhões recém feitos, poucos cortes cicatrizando, alguns hematomas novos, outros mais antigos. Seu cabelo estava armado e encaracolado, caindo pelo chão e pelo meio das costas. Se não fosse por isso ela estaria realmente mais bela naquela situação.

Ele a encarava por longos minutos, uma parte desejosa pelo que iria fazer ao mesmo tempo que estava se odiando internamente por vê-la novamente infeliz. Como ele resistiria aquele olhar? Antes de tudo acontecer, ele havia desejado que o sonho dele virasse realidade. A contradição em sua mente e em seu corpo o atormentava. Seus olhos não demonstravam sentimento algum, não podia mostrar sua fraqueza. Tinha que destruí-la, não havia mais escapatória, ou tudo em que se tornara seria perdido. Ele voltaria a ser o fraco professor, pau mandado de Dumbledore, amante de trouxa, mestiço, impuro, lixo... e apaixonado.

- De onde veio isso? Como consigo desejar isso aí? - Começou a andar de um lado para o ouro da sala. - Você viveu anos sem uma mulher... Como pode estar com um desejo assim, de uma hora para outra? Estar apaixonado por esta garota? Isso é impossível! O Lorde das Trevas eliminou qualquer espécie de sentimento bom de dentro de mim. Eu sou Severo Prince Snape! Chefe dos Comensais da Morte, poderoso, sábio, inescrupuloso, mau... Não há espaço dentro de mim há não ser para odiar essa trouxa imunda...

- Maldição!! – Esbravejou. – Por que eu estou pensando desse jeito? – Indagou-se. – Pro inferno com isso tudo! Isso só pode ser resquícios de memória que vieram assombrar-me. Definitivamente. – Pegou sua varinha e retirou aquela imagem de sua mente, mas não sabia o que fazer. Destruir ou guardar? Transfigurou uma pena num pequeno frasco de vidro e depositou aquela lembrança dentro dele. Não poderia deixar que ninguém tivesse posse daquilo, sua fraqueza. Guardou entre poções que tinham pouca utilidade. Sua mente estava livre novamente. Poderia voltar e maltratar novamente sua prisioneira. O seu Ser comensal estava de pé novamente.

Foi ao armário de seu laboratório e pegou dois frascos de polissuco e retornou a sala. Ela havia acordado, o olhou por sobre o ombro e baixou seus olhos. Foi até ela e arrancou alguns fios de cabelo dela sem protesto e colocou dentro dos frascos. Sacudiu e cheirou cada um dos frascos, a poção estava pronta.

- Por que fez isso? Pra que Polissuco? – Questionou Hermione.

- Você não é mais necessária... – Cuspiu as palavras. Virou e retornou a seu laboratório. Guardou os frascos e retornou a sala com sua varinha em riste, fazendo Hermione se assustar e se afastar.

Ela tentava vestir os trapos que estavam pelo chão. - Como assim não sou mais necessária? Seu Lorde vai me matar por nada?

- Não, sua trouxa idiota, você não é mais necessária para mim. Você já era repugnante e agora se tornou insuportável. Como disse ao milorde, acidentes acontecem e... eu tenho polissuco o suficiente para dois dias. Entendeu? Você não fará falta e além do mais estou enjoado de sua presença nos meus aposentos. O seu cheiro podre está em quase tudo. É asqueroso.

- Mas... – falou respirando descompassada. – Nós... E... Agora a pouco... Não sentiu nada?

- Claro que senti. Uma vontade enorme de mostrar para que você realmente presta. E você já está usada demais.

- Mas o senhor foi o único...

- Exatamente. Já conheço seu corpo. Não há mais atrativo. Já vi o que tinha que ver, provei o que tinha pra provar, usei você do jeito que eu quis... E cansei.

- Não há nada em você... Mais nada...

- Se você está falando de amor... Eu não amo. Não há espaço para amor.

- Você nem sente pena?

- Pena? - Riu.

Então Hermione ousou se aproximar de Severo. Não havia lágrima em seus olhos.

- Nada?

- Porque haveria de sentir alguma coisa por você? Me diga?

- Agora eu sei, não só por que vou deixar de existir, mas porque não consigo odiá-lo. Meu amor por você vai ultrapassar a morte. Eu vou morrer pelas suas mãos, mas meu coração sempre vai estar com você... Para onde eu for, Severo... Eu vou te proteger com meu amor. – disse com a voz embargada.

Silêncio. Severo não falou ou fez algo. Hermione continuou a olhá-lo. Ele apontou novamente sua varinha para Hermione. Ela não desviou o olhar.

- Que os Santos, sábios e até mesmo Deus possa perdoá-lo por isso, como eu te perdôo. Pois eu sei, aqui dentro... – Disse colocando a mão sobre o coração. - ... Que não é você, que é o mal de seu mestre que o prende, e que não te deixa ser meu. Eu te perdôo meu amor, por que eu te amo.

Riu cinicamente. - Seja feliz no inferno, Granger... – Então um estranho raio esverdeado atingiu Hermione bem no peito, jogando-a longe. Seu corpo caiu escorado pela parede a qual bateu. O corpo de Severo estava imóvel. Sua varinha caiu no chão próximo a seus pés. Escutou-se um barulho pesado. Severo estava ajoelhado no chão, seu rosto inexpressivo normalmente, mostrava agora lágrimas de sangue percorrendo seu pálido rosto, seus olhos brilhavam e duas palavras foram ouvidas saindo de seus lábios em agonia: Minha alma...

N/A: Hi peaple... como podem ver tudo desmoronou.... Desculpe a demora, mas o próximo cap vai demorar pakas. Vou ficar escrevendo o fim de semana pra ver se consigo fazer e adaptar o que já escrevi. Espero que vc´s entendam que agora são duas fins q escrevo, e futuro insólito foi uma necessidade já que precisava colocar algumas coisas pra fora... e essa fic não comporta tais pensamentos. À aqueles que são leitores desde o inicio, agradeço a paciência, aos novos ... bem vindos! Estamos chegando na parte final da fic. Em mais 4 ou 5 caps os destinos serão traçados e definidos...  
bjos e até mais.... não esqueçam de comentar...

Obrigado a quem comentou....vc´s são uma graxinha!!!!  
amodoro tudo isso.... E por vc´s que essa fic continua....


	29. Lost

Cap 29 – Lost

Em algum lugar, em alguma época...

- Merloc... – Uma voz feminina chamava.

- Sim, minha filha, o que quer?

- Sabe o que aconteceu ao seu protegido, não sabe...

- Sim, eu sei...

- Nós vimos tudo Merloc, o protetor não está bem... Ele não fez nada demais... Era como se ele gostasse de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele feriu inocentes...

- Morgan, eu sei que Severo foi ferido quase que mortalmente. Eu tento trazê-lo constantemente à realidade mais está sendo difícil... Sua alma foi corrompida...

- Então o perdemos?

- Se Hermione estiver viva ainda temos chance...

- Então vamos provocar sua morte, tentar mexer com o que ainda é bom nele. Harry precisará de Severo quando chegar a hora... Liane precisará dele...

- Eu sei querida, talvez se causarmos uma grande dor em sua alma, se a perda da mulher que ela ama seja o gatilho para derrubarmos as barreiras que Voldemort colocou sobre ele...

- Isso é um feitiço muito forte Merloc, tanto você quanto eu não poderemos proteger Avalon por algum tempo.

- Mas o segredo se perdeu com Lili e agora Snape está incapacitado... Estaremos protegidos.

- Mas Harry...

- Ele está protegido em casa... Qualquer coisa eu sentirei...

- Vou preparar o ritual então...

- Vá criança... Nos encontramos na fonte...

- Com sua licença...

Merloc se concentrou em Harry. Ele estava em treinamento e isso era bom. Seu corpo assim como sua mente precisava disso. O dia da grande batalha estava chegando e só treinando sua magia, assim como suas ações, estariam fortes o suficiente para derrotar Voldemort.

- Por amor a Merlin, chega... – Pediu Liane agonizando e se jogando no chão.

Era assim que quase todos estavam na sala de treinamento. Apenas Sírius, Tonks e Remo permaneciam de pé.

- Tudo bem então. Vamos ver... Quinze horas de treinamento foram o suficiente por hoje. Descansem. Em quatro horas nos vemos no tanque. – Falou Tonks.

- Em quatro horas!!! – Falou quase que gritando um Harry esbaforido. – Ontem dormimos duas horas e ficamos até agora, sem comer, e vocês querem que a gente esteja pronto em quatro horas!!!!!!!! Vocês só podem está de sacanagem!

- Harry, pra você, que é tão especial para todos nós, e que é o escolhido, o eleito, nós lhe damos um prêmio especial. – Falou Sírius. – Você só te agora três horas de descanso. E se alguém quiser seguir o Harry, por favor reclamem novamente... – E saiu acompanhados dos outros dois. Então falou enquanto andava. – Vocês estão sendo treinados para sobreviverem, tanto aqui e principalmente lá fora. Pensem nisso.

Todos foram para seus quartos, mortos de sono e fome, mas pelo cansaço ser maior, todos foram dormir. Harry caminhou abraçado por Liane até seu quarto.

- Entre só um pouco, por favor, preciso falar com você. – Pediu Harry.

- Tudo bem. Gina, te encontro daqui a pouco... – Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou no quarto ao lado.

Ambos entraram e Harry fechou a porta.

- O que foi Harry, algum problema?

- Eu não sei ao certo, estou cansado e por isso não consigo definir o que estou sentido, mas há algo estranho...

- Em relação ao quê?

- Merloc.

- Ele quer vê-lo?

- Sinto que algo aconteceu, algo grande, mas não é algo físico, sabe...

- Eu só me sinto cansada, mais do que o habitual, mas deve ser pelo treinamento.

- Seu poder...?

- Cada vez mais forte. E o seu?

- Tenho que cuidar para lembrar que é um treinamento e que os outros são mais fracos do que eu.

- É o anel que tem te sustentado, não é...

- Sim, é ele. Mas não é só isso, cada vez mais eu tenho sonhos estranhos.

- Com Voldemort... Mione?

- Não, com esses quadros, com o lugar que esses quadros mostram, com pessoas que eu nunca vi, com você, e com o maldito Snape.

- Snape? Por que ele?

- Saber o porque eu não sei, mas ele sempre está lá, me olhando, não com ódio, apenas olhando... Isso é estranho.

- Eu acho é que estamos muito cansados e precisamos descansar antes que comece a sessão de tortura da minha irmã novamente. Venha, fico um pouco com você depois vou pro quarto da Gina. Tudo bem?

- Eu vou achar ótimo...

Ambos foram na direção da cama. Quando passaram ao lado dos quadros ambos foram ao chão, caindo de joelhos.

- Harry! – Suspirou Liane antes de desmaiar e desaparecer aos olhos de Harry.

- Li, não! Não! – Em seguida o quarto estava vazio.

(Quem quiser escutar a música Passive – A perfect circle vale a pena. Ela me lembra Severo Snape da ponta do pé até o fio de cabelo da cabeça.)

Já haviam passado sete dias do ataque a Hogwarts. Severo acabava de ser chamado e deveria se manter com a roupa completa de Comensal. Hoje ele retornaria ao seio das Trevas. Foi para o grande salão e esperou. O salão estava cheio. A sua frente o altar onde estavam Bella e Voldemort entrava tranquilamente. A grande maioria conversava e não perceberam sua entrada.

- Atenção! – gritou Belatrix, fazendo uma reverência à súbita entrada de Voldemort.

- Sei que vocês não esperavam que aquele moleque do Potter pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra mim, mas fez. Fez-me o favor de desaparecer da face da Terra! Ahahahhaha. – Disse entre risos, sendo acompanhado por seus servos. – Sua presença neste mundo não passa de uma mera lembrança. Por infelicidade do destino tínhamos o que eu poderia dizer de uma tênue ligação psíquica, que há algumas horas atrás foi estranhamente quebrada. Como tenho fontes em todos os lugares fui informado que o pobre Potter desapareceu, escafedeu-se. Ninguém tem notícias. Agora, realmente não há mais obstáculos para impedir que eu, Lorde Voldemort, seja único, seja Senhor de Tudo.

- Viva o Lorde Das Trevas! – Alguém gritou na multidão sendo seguido por vários.

- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, tivemos sempre alguém para nos alertar e nos avisar sobre o que nossos inimigos estavam tramando. E para mostrar que seu Lorde é benevolente e que sabe reconhecer os dons de seus servos, é com grande alegria que eu trago a vocês o mais leal entre eles, Severo Snape!

Um vulto negro aproximava-se. Com uma capa cobrindo parte do rosto, lá estava Severo Snape em carne e osso. Este ao ficar a frente de Voldemort ajoelhou-se e beijo a mão estendida, levantou-se e contemplou os olhos assustados dos outros comensais.

- Desde o dia em que Dumbledore foi para o inferno, não víamos Severo, não sabíamos onde estava e o que planejava. Minhas ordens tinham sido claras para que o pirralho Malfoy desse cabo do velhote, mas pelo que eu soube, o velhote ainda teve forças pra detê-lo. Eu também havia dado ordens para que Severo desse cobertura ao grupo, mas devido a falta de coragem dos outros, ele teve que interferir e muito bem por sinal.

- Devido ao medo de ter desobedecido a mim, ele se manteve recluso, e escondendo o traste do Malfoyzinho. Depois disso é que vieram me contar que ele estava sobre um feitiço do Voto. Mulheres, ai, ai, ai... Eu o evoquei muitas vezes. Mas ele não dava as caras até que subitamente um homem me aparece querendo se juntar a , do nada.

-Ele dizia que fora chamado para ser o novo professor de Hogwarts e que gostaria de ser meus olhos naquela espelunca. Pois bem, papo vai, papo vem, até que senti algo de estranho nele. E para a minha surpresa ele se transformou, na minha frente, em nada mais nada menos que Severo Snape. Ai minha felicidade aumentou. Depois de um belo corretivo, concordei que seria bom novamente ter um espião. Ao final das contas ainda tínhamos que matar Harry Potter, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Até que Severo me fez uma nova surpresa. Do nada me apareceu com o vermezinho do Malfoy Junior, que, através de uma bela manipulada do meu servo e algumas porções, seria um dos novos alunos de Hogwarts.

- Eu não poderia estar mais contente do que estou hoje. Draco Malfoy acabou de me informar que Harry Potter desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios, parece ter sido devorado pela terra. Tudo deu certo, acabou. Todos vocês, meus servos comemorem comigo agora o fim de Harry Potter e o início de uma nova era, a minha era, a era das Trevas! Vamos conquistar tudo!

Oras depois...

- Severo... Severo acorde...Severo por favor acorde!

Uma voz preocupada chamava por ele. Era quase um sussurro. Sentia ser tocado, mas não tinha forças para avisar que estava escutando. Era uma voz conhecida mas estava longe.

- O que aquele maldito fez com você... Porque você não me responde Severo...

Não conseguia se mexer. Parecia que seu corpo não conseguia fazer nada, apenas respirava. Sentiu um cheiro conhecido, mas estava diferente... Mas não podia ser... Ele a tinha matado. Ele havia transado com ela, não ele, mas a parte má que seu Lorde havia aflorado nele, e depois ele havia a assassinado com um avada...

- Onde está sua varinha... – a voz se perguntava. – só assim vou consegui te colocar no sofá. Ah, aqui está... levicorpus!

Severo sentiu-se flutuar... e depois tocar algo macio.

- Finite. Bem agora posso cuidar de você... sei que não vai gostar quando acordar, mas eu não posso te deixar, não assim sem saber que você está bem, que talvez tenha voltado a ser Severo Snape, meu Severo, meu Norton...

Aquilo doeu em seu peito. Ele via, ouvia, sentia, percebia tudo enquanto a sua outra parte estava no comando de seu corpo, de sua vida. Seu chão sumiu quando ele viu as reações de Hermione quando ele a castigou na presença de seu Lorde. E sua alma se quebrou quando ele viu seu corpo sem vida bater na parede. Mas com aquela suplica, aquela declaração... Era Hermione que estava ali, ela não estava morta. Mas como?

_Aos amados que ainda lêem a fic, minhas sinceras e desnecessárias desculpas..... não a nada mais a falar. Essa fic é muito guerreira e por ser a primeira que escrevi e minha paixão. Pode demorar mais um ano pra terminá-la, mas ela terá um fim. É muito difícil escrever quando existem mil coisas em sua cabeça e me sua vida.... Por isso não prometo um cap tão rápido. Muitas das coisas que não podem estar nessa fic estão sendo usadas em outra que já está sendo escrita e postada aqui, tb aos poucos. Seu nome é Futuro insólito – vidas em jogo Obrigado novamente aos leitores._


	30. Avalon

Capítulo 30 – Avalon

Hermione olhava aflita para o corpo de Severo Snape. Acordara assustada com o grito e quando o viu caído no chão ficou em choque. Procurou por feridas pelo corpo, mas não havia nada.

- Severo, acorde! Por Merlin, o que foi que te aconteceu?

Ele continuava imóvel. Sua respiração longa e intensa. Seu corpo parecia adormecido, mas sua respiração e o grito tinham-na preocupado mais.

Recolocou sua roupa e resolveu fazer um diagnóstico energético de Severo. Por mais que não fosse sua varinha, a de Severo realizava muito bem as magias que queria, estava sendo muito útil. Depois de tudo, não encontrou nada alterado. Foi então que a respiração de Severo mudou e seus olhos fizeram força para abrir-se. Ele estava voltando. Deixou a varinha na cômoda ao lado e esperou.

Estava com dor de cabeça, por isso não abriu os olhos de imediato. No mesmo instante a visão de Hermione morta por suas mãos o fez se contrair.

- Hermione...

- Estou aqui...

- Hermione...

- Calma... Você caiu... – Então os olhos negros de Severo abriram e caíram nos olhos castanhos amendoados de Hermione.

- Você estava morta... Eu vi... Eu te matei!

- Então foi por isso que você gritou... – Disse quase num sussurro.

- Minha cabeça dói. – Fechou novamente os olhos e fez uma careta. Levou as mãos as têmporas, pressionando.

Hermione ficou mais surpresa ainda. Ele não havia brigado com ela, muito menos a repelido. Tinha chamado por ela, duas vezes. O que quer que tenha acontecido talvez tenha feito seu Severo voltar. Começou a hiperventilar.

Severo tentou levantar, mas ainda estava tonto. Sentou-se com os olhos fechados, mas percebeu a tensão de Hermione.

- O que foi? – Ela não respondeu. Abriu os olhos e viu Hermione sentada no chão ao seu lado, com um olhar de choque. – Droga Hermione, o que aconteceu?

- O senhor não se lembra? – Responde receosa.

- Senhor? Porque me chama assim? O que eu deveria me lembrar?

- Posso chamá-lo de Severo então?

- Acho que depois de tudo, não poderia ser diferente, não é.

- Se lembra que Voldemort fez alguma coisa com você?

- Infelizmente sim. – Respirou fundo. – Usou um feitiço antigo. Aquilo corrompeu minha mente e boa parte da minha alma. Eu não sei como fiquei vivo. Estava preso num corpo que não fazia nada do que eu queria. Uma prisão solitária. Não era eu, mas ao mesmo tempo era. Eu me via fazendo cada coisa... Nós partilhávamos conhecimentos. Ele teve atitudes que eu jamais faria... Mas que ao mesmo tempo, sabia que poderia fazer.

- Ontem a noite...

- Era ele no comando, sinto muito.

- Eu pensei que fosse você... Que você tivesse voltado...

- Você aceitou ele... Pensando que tudo tinha voltado a ser como era com o Norton?

- Eu tinha esperança que fosse conseguir trazer você de volta...

- Você aceitou ELE! – Disse Snape de forma possessiva.

- Eu aceitei você!

Sem esperar Severo resolveu levantar. Não tinha força para olhá-la. - Tudo acabou... Não existe Norton, Hermione. Eu usei você antes, não vou fazer isso de novo. Não agora que tenho controle de mim novamente.

- Até ele sucumbiu Severo. Até a parte mais sombria da sua alma se deixou levar por aquilo que sentimos. Isso não vale nada?

- Não se humilhe Hermione.

- Não estou me humilhando. Eu ainda tento entender o que aconteceu. Por que, como você mesmo diz, me usou? Por que dormir comigo faria alguma diferença para seus planos. Eu estava apaixonada, não esconderia nada de você.

- Norton não te prometeu nada. Nem eu.

- Droga Snape... – Hermione se levantou e saiu de perto dele. – Como você quer que alguém te ame se você repele até a sombra que passa perto de você!

- Eu não te pedi pra me amar. – Disse raivoso.

- Não precisou pedir, eu fiz de graça mesmo! – Disse sinicamente, sem olhar para ele.

- Odeio quando você fala assim...

- Eu odeio quando você usa de tudo para me afasta de você.

- Você não está apaixonada por mim. Você ama seu professor Norton. Onde neste mundo, a princesinha da Grifinória se apaixonaria pelo morcegão Snape?

- Neste mundo Severo. Norton foi tudo o que você gostaria de ser e não podia. Eu lembro que você me afastou, mas eu via nos seus olhos que era exatamente o contrário que queria fazer. Eu te odiei profundamente quando você terminou comigo, quando se transformou em Snape na minha frente...

- E deveria continuar odiando.

- Só que foi o contrário. Quando você me beijou pela última vez eu senti que me amava. Aquilo nunca foi um beijo de asco, de luxúria, desejo, aquilo foi um beijo de despedida. Um carinhoso e possessivo beijo de quem dizia adeus sem querer.

- Eu não me comovo com essa baboseira, Srta. Granger. E outra coisa, eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Estamos num covil de cobras, onde o meu chefe quer sua cabeça. Você não tem mais nenhuma serventia pra ele. Potter desapareceu e ontem mesmo Voldemort já se proclamou Senhor de tudo e todos.

- Harry sumiu? Como?

- Eric mandou a mensagem para mim ontem. Não entrou em detalhes, mas disse que ele e Liane sumiram da casa dele sem ninguém ver.

- Eric? Como ele…- Então Hermione percebeu a verdade. – Eric é Draco Malfoy, não é?

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória!

- Por que você não para com isso. Deixe de ser criança.

- Só quis ser irônico... – E deu um sorriso de canto, deixando Hermione mais chateada. - Agora que sabe sobre mim e sobre Draco fica difícil te deixar ir. Mas Voldemort vai pedir sua cabeça... E isso eu não vou permitir. Não quero mais sangue inocente em minhas mãos.

- Eu sei que você matou Dumbledore por compaixão. Ele próprio me mostrou...

- Alvo Dumbledore sempre foi um enxerido. Não tinha que ter mostrado nada pra ninguém.

- Ele confiou em mim. Sabia que você tinha voltado e precisava de alguém em que confiar dentro do castelo.

- Que dedução fantástica Srta. Granger. Acha mesmo que preciso de você?

- Pode pensar que não precisa...

- Eu não preciso de você garota!

- Vamos ver...

- Está duvidando de mim?

- Sempre duvido de tudo! Não aprendeu isso ainda?

Severo preferiu sair de perto, antes de agarrá-la e beijá-la até ela ficar em silêncio. Esperou em silêncio, mas sabia que não seria possível com ela por perto.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Como vou sair daqui? – Questionou Mione.

- Acho que sei como, mas não sei se dará certo. Nenhum dos dois lados pode saber sobre você. Um tem que saber que você está morta enquanto o outro deve pensar que está viva.

- Eu não vou voltar para o castelo?

- Agora que Harry Potter está desaparecido ou morto, se torna mais perigoso pra você está longe, desprotegida.

- Eric disse que eles desapareceram sem deixar pistas... Todos então devem estar loucos por lá com isso. - Respirou e olhou para Severo. - O que será que pode ter acontecido? Será que eles fugiram?

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas antes, preciso saber que você vai estar segura.

- Onde vai me esconder?

- Preciso fazer uma poção. Você vai bebê-la, vou apresentar seu corpo para Voldemort, falando que foi um acidente e que darei um fim em você. Depois disso, vamos para seu futuro esconderijo.

- Não gostei dessa idéia. Como assim meu corpo?

- Confie em mim. Antes do que você pensa, estaremos longe daqui.

- Sim, eu confio.

- E então, meu senhor, conseguimos?

- Acho que sim. Senti as barreiras caindo e meu contato com ele retornou.

- Então temos nosso sentinela novamente... Será que ele fará contato com o senhor novamente?

- Quando ele puder sair da alcova de Voldemort isso será possível. Antes disso, ele será cuidadoso.

- Você sentiu a presença dela ao lado dele?

- Sim pude ver através do olhos dele que ela foi a primeira coisa que ele viu ao acordar.

- Isso é bom. Ele precisa dela que nem imagina o quanto.

- O pior é que ele sabe. Só que o medo dele de perdê-la pode separá-los.

Sem mais nem menos Merloc olha para cima e levanta suas asas.

- O que foi meu senhor?

- Algo aconteceu. Harry e Liane estão aqui. De corpo e alma. Eles cruzaram a passagem. – Ele voltou seu olhar para Morgana que o olhava assustado. – Volte a Vila, preparem os quartos principais, roupas e alimentos para os dois. Se precisar de alguma coisa chamarei.

Morgana balançou a cabeça confirmando os pedidos de Merloc e saiu, levando algumas coisas com ela. Merloc se preparou e levantou vôo.

Harry sentiu um bafo quente em suas costas. Tentou mover-se e sentiu que estava no chão, numa grama. Abriu os olhos e para seu espanto Merloc o olhava.

- Como eu vim parar aqui. – Disse tentando levantar e sentando no chão. – Você me trouxe pra cá?

- Eu também gostaria de saber como veio parar aqui de corpo e alma, sem usar seu anel e sem usar nosso contato.

- Liane... – Disse se levantando de vez.

- Calma ela ainda não acordou. Ela está ali. – Disse levantando a asa esquerda, onde Liane permanecia deitada.

Harry foi até ela. Ainda estava zonzo, mas caminhou devagar até ela. Ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça de Liane em seu colo. – O que acha que aconteceu?

- Vou verificar, mas penso que criamos uma instabilidade mágica tentando ajudar seu protetor. Isso pode ter interferido. Onde você estava antes de acordar aqui?

- Estavamos entrando no meu quarto... Liane gritou e sumiu, aconteceu o mesmo comigo em seguida, não pude nem pedir ajuda.

- Os quadros ficam no seu quarto...

- Sim. Foram eles... Eles são mágicos... São uma passagem para cá, não são?

- Sim, eles são mágicos, mas não sabia que poderiam ser uma passagem pra este mundo.

- Muito menos eu! Tínhamos acabado o treinamento do dia e íamos descansar... Pedi que a Li ficasse um pouco comigo... Tudo foi tão rápido...

- A Magia sempre encontra uma forma...

- Do que está falando?

- As coisas mudaram muito nesses últimos dias... Seu protetor quase foi perdido, a mágica em vocês dois aumentado rapidamente, Voldemort muito próximo de conseguir o que quer...

- Por isso acha que não foi coincidência...

- Nada na vida é coincidência Harry, tudo é providencia.

Liane começou a acordar. Harry a chamou... Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente...

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim, sim eu estou. – Disse suspirando. – Onde estamos?

- Em sua nova casa, minha Senhora... – Respondeu Merloc. – Bem vinda a Avalon. – Disse fazendo uma leve reverência.

Harry a ajudou a levantar. Ambos olharam a paisagem a sua volta. Muito verde, árvores e plantas de várias formas e cores. Um céu do mais majestoso azul. Sons de aves e de água corrente e um perfume de liberdade. Aquilo sim era o Paraíso.

- A Terra dos nossos sonhos Harry...

- Sim Li, ela é linda... Não é mesmo?

- Sim é, mas o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Mágica... Os quadros, lembra?

- Céus… E como vamos voltar? Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Disse de forma preocupada.

- Eu não sei... Merloc me encontrou... – Harry olhou para o dragão que parecia estar prestando atenção em outra coisa.

- Merloc, o que foi?

- Vocês poderiam me acompanhar?

- Pra onde? – Perguntou Liane.

- Temos mais alguns visitantes… O que você acha Liane?

- Como? Ahn?

- Você também os sentiu, não foi?

- Sim... Eu não sei... – Disse ainda perdida. – Eu conheço essa magia, eles...

- Calma criança. Não assuste seu namorado antes da hora.

- Me assustar? Porque?

- Vamos, acho que está na hora de Harry conhecer seu protetor...

- Então é ele que está aqui?

- Sim. - Disse já andando, sendo seguido pelos dois.

Andaram até um conjunto de rochas, próximo a caverna. A paisagem era tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo tão bela, que Liane suspirou. A queda D´água ao lado da caverna era simplesmente magnífica.

Mais a frente duas pessoas podiam ser vistas. Ambas vestiam preto. Uma apoiada numa rocha e outra andando em volta.

- Mione? – Suspirou Liane. – Pelos céus é ela mesma!

- Hermione, aqui? – Harry olhou para Liane e depois para a figura de menor estatura. Realmente era ela. Seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes e cheios dançavam com o vento. Eles andaram mais rápido.

Foi então que a outra pessoa se aproximou de Hermione. Pareciam não perceber a aproximação deles. Ainda de capa, tocou o rosto dela e a beijou, na boca. Harry parou de andar. Ficou estático com a cena. No momento do beijo, a capa que escondia a identidade daquela pessoa caiu, mostrando o perfil de um dos rostos mais odiados por Harry, o rosto de Severo Snape.

Com um ódio crescente, Harry não agüentou e gritou. Seu grito pareceu congelar os sons a sua volta. Nada se ouvia além do barulho da cachoeira.

O casal, assustado, olhou na direção do grito. Severo assumiu sua posição neutra, mas a frente de Mione. Mas ela desvencilhou-se dele e correu ao encontro de seus amigos.

- Harry! Eu... – Mione chegou perto, mas Harry a repeliu.

- Como você pode ficar perto daquele assassino? Como? - Vociferou.

- Harry… Calma! – Liane tentou falar.

- Calma nada! Snape é um assassino! Matou minha família, meus pais! Matou Dumbledore! Como você quer que eu fique calmo vendo minha melhor amiga agarrada com, com... Aquilo! - Harry gritava.

Severo começou a se aproximar mas parou quando Harry apontou o anel em sua direção.

- Não faça isso Harry... – Falou Merloc.

- Harry, pense bem... – Retificou Liane.

- Pensar em que? Que esse cara merece viver? Ele não merece nada de mim, nada de ninguém!

- Harry, Severo não matou seus pais. Ele simplesmente não sabia... Falou Mione.

- Mas matou Dumbledore friamente. Eu vi! Ninguém me contou. – Ele não abaixou a mão.

- Sim Potter, eu o matei. E será mais uma vida nas minhas costas. Mas se você quer tanto se vingar, vá em frente. – Severo tirou sua varinha e jogou aos pés de Harry. – Não vou impedi-lo. Você vai me fazer um grande favor.

- Seu maldito canalha! – Harry empunhou o anel na direção de Severo e começou a brilhar.

- Não Harry! - Hermione se jogou a frente de Snape. – Você não vai manchar sua alma com uma morte por vingança!

- Sai da frente Granger! Deixe seu amiguinho virar homem de uma vez por todas!

- Você... – Virou Hermione para Snape. – Fique quieto, calado! – E voltou-se para Harry. – E você Harry, vá esfriar sua cabeça. Agora!

- Eu concordo com Miss Granger. – Disse Morgana, uma linda mulher que saia da caverna. Ela parou a frente de Merloc e o saudou.

- Filha, leve Harry e Liane para suas habitações. Faça-os comer e descansar. Encontraremos-nos mais tarde. Fiquem bem.

- Eu não estou acreditando que você vai proteger esse assassino!

- Harry. Antes de assumir seu papel de vingador e protetor, você precisa conhecer a história de Severo para poder jugá-lo. – Disse Hermione.

- Venha Harry, escute a Mione. - Disse Liane

Harry deixou-se levar. Mas seu olhar caiu em Hermione.

- Não se preocupe, nos falamos depois. Agora vá.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Não sabia o que pensar. Ele e Liane seguiram Morgana e desapareceram quando atravessaram um portal de luz.

Quando saíram, Snape agarrou o braço de Mione e a virou para si. – Você está maluca! Por que não deixou ele...

- Te matar? Na minha frente? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Ele tinha esse direito!

- Ninguém tem o direito de tirar uma vida, Severo. Você errou, mas tentou e continua tentando corrigir seus erros e pagando muito caro por isso.

- Navra pagou, Alvo pagou, Lilian e Potter ...

- Sim, meu amor. E você sofreu todos esses anos, já pagou sua dívida.

- Hermione eu não sou o santo que você pensa.

- E quem te disse que eu penso que você é um santo. Você não é perfeito, ninguém é. Isso não faz de você um monstro, faz de você mais humano.

- Porque você confia tanto que eu não sou esse monstro que muitos vêem. Porque você teima em vem só o que eu tenho de bom? Se isso existe...

- Simples... – Ela se aproximou de Severo. Tocou seu rosto com sua duas mãos, segurando seu rosto, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – Por que eu te amo e por que me permitiu conhecer você realmente.

- Você realmente sabe o que te aguarda ficando comigo, não sabe?

- Sei, e não tenho medo. O que me importa é estar com você.

- Eu não quero você envolvida com isso, mas agora é quase impossível eu não ter você comigo.

- Verdade?

- Você me contaminou. Cada célula do meu corpo está viciado em seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua pele... Saiba que eu sou capaz de tudo por você.

- Então me beije e se permita permanecer vivo. Por mim.

- Por minha vida, mulher... Ou por minha morte.

- Hrurrum hurm hurm... Será que posso atrapalhar o casalzinho... – Questionou Merloc, que estava ao lado dos dois, guardando um sorriso leve. Fazendo o casal olhá-lo. – Vejo que suas desavenças acabaram... Me desculpe Senhorita... Sou Merloc, Dragão protetor e senhor de Avalon.

- Sou Hermione Granger. – Disse tímida.

- Obrigado por nos receber aqui. – Disse Severo, fazendo uma leve mensura com a cabeça. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Novamente? - Questionou Merloc divertido. – Está se esquecendo que você é um protetor e não eu?

- Como assim novamente?

- Você achou mesmo que Hermione é tão poderosa assim... Aquele feitiço é muito difícil de ser quebrado. Precisava que sua vontade fosse colocada a prova... Que você mesmo ferisse sua alma.

- Então aquele pesadelo... Foi você que criou tudo aquilo?

- Você trouxe a alma de Severo de volta? – Questionou Mione.

- Eu invadi sua mente com aquele pesadelo... Através da sua alma eu crie uma realidade... Seu outro Eu e você reagiram como se fosse realidade.

- Então eu lhe sou muito grata Merloc... Por me devolver Severo.

- Era meu dever... Severo além de ser um protetor de Avalon e de Harry tem se tornado um grande amigo.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada. Disse ela sorrindo e com a voz embargada.

- Então o que faz aqui protetor, e porque trouxe Hermione com você?

- Ela acaba de ser declarada morta para o mundo bruxo. Eu apresentei seu corpo a Voldemort. Eu mesmo mostrei seu corpo no Ministério. Não foi possível fingir para a Ordem. Lupin quase me pegou.

- Então foi feito. Será bem vinda aqui senhorita. Poderá ficar até quando for necessário. Mas aviso que o tempo corre de outro modo, diferente do mundo normal. Aqui o tempo passa de acordo com a vontade da magia. Pode se passar anos séculos ou apenas horas, dias...

- Obrigada novamente. Não tenho tanta presa...

- Eu agradeço. Não consegui imaginar outro local. Achei até mesmo a casa de Alvo perigosa para escondê-la.

- E poderia ser mesmo, ela teria que ficar só muito tempo e faria alguma besteira, não é mesmo minha jovem?

- Acho que já me conhece...

- Eu a conheço através dos olhares de Harry e Severo.

- Eu penso que devem ficar na casa principal. Já pedi que arrumassem um quarto para você, minha querida. Ficará bem confortável. Mas aviso já que fará parte do treinamento que Liane e Harry. Para seu próprio bem é bom que esteja preparada para lutar sem que Severo a esteja protegendo o tempo todos, não é mesmo...

- Acho que sim. Me sentirei honrada por treina com um ser mágico como o senhor.

- Vão descansar... Desejo conversar contigo antes que volte Severo... Me procure na fonte.

- Claro... Como vamos chegar a cidade?

Merloc levantou sua cabeça ao céu e lançou uma baforada quente no ar. Imediatamente um portal se abriu a frente do casal. – Vão.

- Maldição Liane! Merloc não tinha esse direito!

- Ele quis te proteger. Se Snape aceitou é porque há algo de bom nele.

- Só se for no fundo mesmo! E Hermione protegendo ele, beijando ele... Por Deus! Ele é um comensal!

- Harry as pessoas mudam...

- Não me diga que você sabia disso?

- Deles dois juntos? Ela me contou...

- Quando isso aconteceu? Snape estava escondido em Hogwarts e ninguém percebeu?

- Escondido não, camuflado... Polissuco.

- Polissuco? – Harry parou e pensou.

- Não venha me dizer que não percebeu?

- Não. De quem você está falando?

- Estou falando do professor Norton.

- Snape é o Norton! – Disse estupefato.

- Eu só percebi no dia do ataque. Meu poder mostrou que ele e Eric estavam camuflados.

- Eric? Você tá brincando! Se Norton é Snape, Eric é...

- Draco Malfoy.

- Merda Liane! O cara de fuinha está na minha casa! Com a Gina! – Disse quase histérico.

- Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe. Eles se gostam, você viu isso. Assim como Snape gosta da Mione. Eles se apaixonaram.

- Sonserinos não se apaixonam.

- Ah é? Agora está duvidando do meu amor também? Se esqueceu que também sou uma sonserina?

- Me desculpe eu não incluo você neles, nunca o fiz.

- Sim, mas ainda sou sonserina e eu te amo, seu bocó!

- Me ajude... Eu não sei o que pensar. Meu inimigo número 2 tá tendo um caso com minha melhor amiga e por acaso, ele é meu protetor. E pelo que eu estou vendo, estamos presos aqui.

- Hô meu amor... Você não é o único. Eu também estou aturdida com tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas confie no julgamento de seus amigos. Tanto Mione quanto Gina jamais se deixariam ser colocadas contra você.

- Você está me dizendo que devo confiar em Snape e no cara de fuinha...

- Acho que sim. Eric me protegia contra os engraçadinhos da sonserina, protegeu Gina no ataque, e Severo trouxe Mione de volta. Não sei a que preço, mas ela está salva e bem, e pelo que vi, está feliz ao lado dele.

- Eu temo errar igual aos meus pais... Confiar em quem não devo.

- Isso possivelmente não vai acontecer. – Disse uma voz vindo da varanda.

- Merloc...

- Sim, e agora, está mais calmo?

- Sim. Acho que sim.

- Então podemos conversar. Bem... Vocês devem ter percebido que foram trazidos aqui por uma instabilidade na magia à qual vocês dois estão ligados. Harry por ser descendente de Merlin e você, Liane, por ser um ser especial. Você faz parte de uma profecia, feita nos primórdios da magia terrestre. Você minha criança, veio ao mundo para reequilibrar a Magia do mundo mágico. Você é a representação da Magia Ancestral, a Magia básica original.

- Merloc ... Vá com calma. Que história é essa?

- Merloc, o que eu sou?

- Você é a filha de Navra e Tom Ridlle. Navra era a filha de Alvo Dumbledore e Tom...

- Voldemort...

- Exatamente.

- Minha mãe não se apaixonou por ele...

- Não pequena, infelizmente. Voldemort só gosta de si e do poder que acha que tem. Sua mãe foi mais uma vítima dele. O ódio e o medo que Tom tinha de Alvo fez com que ele seqüestrasse sua mãe. Ele direcionou todo o ódio que sentia para Navra.

- Ele... Ele... Estuprou ela?

- Filha… Sinto muito por isso…

- Você não fez nada...

- Não posso agir no livre arbítrio das pessoas.

- Eu nasci do ódio...

- Mas gerou amor, um amor lindo.

- Amor? De quem?

- Sua mãe te amou desde que percebeu que estava grávida e o sofrimento dela gerou mais amor de quem era pra ser seu pai... Severo Snape.

- Snape?

- Severo e Navra se conheceram antes do seqüestro e permaneceram juntos durante o cativeiro dela, até o último suspiro que ela deu.

- Esperai... Meus sonhos... A mulher dos olhos azuis... Era minha mãe?

- Sim querida. Quando você teve contato com a maldade de seu pai, você conseguiu ver os últimos dias de vida de sua mãe. Todas as suas visões foram, na verdade, lembranças...

- Você a salvou de cair no precipício...

- Isso eu pude ajudar. Severo cuidou de vocês.

- Meu avô me entregou pra minha mãe, quer dizer...

- E ela foi uma boa mãe para você. Foi o que você precisava...

- Sim. E eu a amo muito.

- E também é amada. Saiba que Snape quase matou seu avô quando ele a levou sem ele saber, escondendo seu paradeiro. Depois disso, sua mãe sumiu com você, mascarou sua magia. Infelizmente ou felizmente Harry te achou, e mesmo sem querer quebrou os feitiços de sua mãe.

- Eu?

- Sim. Vocês dois fazem parte também de outra profecia, uma feita por sua mãe. Você se lembra Harry?

- Sim. E eu a entendo agora.

- Então o que faremos agora? Voltaremos para o treinamento? Caçaremos as horcruxes que faltam?

- Vocês já não podem mais voltar. Somente Severo voltará.

- Mas por que só ele?

- Vocês devem treinar a magia que tem crescido dentro de vocês. Os dons e feitiços necessários não podem ser treinados por bruxos comuns. Vocês não são comuns.

- E a Mione? Ela também vai ficar?

- Sim. Ela foi dada como morta. É o único local onde ela está segura agora. Ela treinará também.

- Mas e as coisas por lá, no mundo mágico?

- Voldemort tomou o poder. A ordem se mantém escondida. Mas seus amigos estão bem e protegidos.

- Então Snape vai voltar e fingir novamente?

- Sim, é preciso. Ele precisa cuidar de Draco e de Hogwarts.

- Precisa se manter sobre o chicote de Voldemort para desviar a atenção de tudo o que ele fará por nós.

- Do que está falando?

- Severo foi enfeitiçado por Tom há alguns dias atrás. Tom descobriu sobre os sentimentos dele por Hermione, e sobre o jogo de espião. Esse feitiço armazenou a alma boa de Severo em sua mente e deixou o lado sádico, cruel, literalmente desalmado. Eu tive que agir. Foi pelo desequilíbrio que causamos que vocês chegaram aqui.

- É tanta coisa pra pensar e assimilar Merloc, eu me sinto perdida.

- Eu concordo com a Li.

- Eu imaginei que seria assim, por isso vocês conheceram a cidade, trabalharam com os nativos. Depois que vocês estiverem inseridos na vida de Avalon, começaremos os treinamentos. Mas para que saibam usarei magia para desacelerar o tempo em Avalon. Talvez quando estiverem prontos tenha passado anos aqui, enquanto deverá passar alguns meses por lá.

- Vamos envelhecer...

- Possivelmente.

- E as horcruxes?

- Seus amigos e seu padrinho estão cuidando disso.

- Sírius... você o está instruindo...

- Em algumas coisas...

- Então, agora somos seus? – Disse Liane de forma zombeteira.

- De certa forma sim. Mas agora descansem...

- Severo?

- Hum...

- Você tem que ir mesmo?

- É o melhor.

- Então não vamos nos ver por um tempo? Não é?

- Sim... Mas pelo menos você vai estar segura.

- E você na frente da batalha...

- Humrum.

-Vai continuar o fingimento. Vai ser aquilo novamente. – Disse com asco.

- É necessário. O Potter vai precisar de tempo. E preciso terminar de descobrir sobre o ritual que ele vai usar.

- Então é mesmo Liane o tal poder que você estava atrás...

- Infelizmente é. Merloc afirmou.

- Você já se sente melhor? Não tem medo de ter uma recaída? – Disse preocupada.

- Ele não tem mais poder contra mim. E eu não morro assim tão fácil.

- Severo, eu não posso te perder... Não de novo...

- Olhe bem pra mim, Hermione. Nem morto você vai me perder, pois estou entranhado dentro de você, do mesmo jeito que você está em mim.

- Por favor, lute, mas não se esqueça que eu vou te esperar.

- Não arranje outro, pois eu sou capaz de matá-lo, com requintes de crueldade... – Disse Severo a olhando com paixão, dando um sorriso torto e rápido.

- Bobo, vem cá...

Então Severo tomou sua boca com uma necessidade desenfreada. Ambos se entregaram ao amor, que não era infantil, era maduro, intenso. Eles sabiam que talvez poderia ser a última vez que se encontrariam.

Severo acordou. A sua frente Hermione ressonava tranquilamente. Eles estavam no chão, novamente. As três vezes que tinham feito amor não tinham usado a cama, e ela merecia uma. Soltou-se de seu abraço sedutor. Suspirou. Ele realmente amava aquela pequena. Pegou seu corpo do chão para levar para acama, mas não conseguiu não acordá-la.

- O que você está fazendo? – Disse sonolenta.

- Deixando você dormir melhor acomodada... Não podemos dormir todas às vezes no chão. – Disse já a acomodando na cama.

- Eu posso dormir onde você estiver... - Disse espreguiçando. Estava nua sob o lençol que ele colocava. - Fique um pouco mais comigo... Ainda não escureceu...

- Já atrasei demais meu retorno. Ele deve querer saber por onde andei, o que fiz com seu corpo... Ainda tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. Não há tempo...

- Vejamos... Ir a Hogwarts eu não posso controlar... Já combinamos que você jogou meu corpo no mar... Agora por onde você andou eu acho que você poderia falar que estava seguindo suas necessidades... Fisiológicas. – Disse dando um piscadela.

- Uma verdade pelo menos...

- Seria... Só não diga meu nome...

- Você está se tornando uma grande mentirosa, não acha menina? – Disse se curvando, aproximando seu corpo do dela.

- Eu tenho com quem aprender...

- Hermione...

Ela fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto.

- Estou esperando minha próxima lição... – Disse sedutora.

- Severo... – Perguntou suavemente uma Hermione sonolenta.

Não houve resposta, ele estava completamente adormecido. Estava abraçado a Hermione, com ela apoiada em seu peito.

Resolveu então não se mexer muito para não acordá-lo sabia que ele não relaxava nunca.

Pensou, repensou... Eles estavam protegidos por Merloc e todo o resto. Severo permitiu-se descansar. Ali não existia a cobraná, a responsabilidade, só existia eles. Isso fez com que Mione suspirasse. Ai ela era dele e ele dela. Viu que poderia viver muito bem assim. Apoiou sua mão junto da dele, que segurava seu quadril. Nunca poderia imaginar estar com ele assim. Seus pensamentos voaram e a levaram até Ron Weasley. Todas as pespectivas mostravam que seria ele que deveria estar ali, mas Norton, não, Severo tinha feito com que ela se olhasse mais como mulher, como bruxa. Estimulou seus sentidos, sua mente, seu corpo... Dumbledore a preparou para aceitá-lo. Mostrou um Severo palpável, humano e fora de seu estado habitual. Ela tinha aceitado aquilo. Seu coração amoleceu frente a humanidade daquele homem. Seus sentimentos foram conquistados por Norton e intensificados quando Severo se mostrou. Será que ela estava mesmo o amando ou era pura carência?

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou ele próximo a sua orelha, com sua voz rouca e sussurrada desviando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Em você...

- Hum... Não precisa ficar pensando, eu estou bem aqui.

- Estava pensando no que eu sentia quando você era Norton, sobre Dumbledore, sobre o que eu sinto agora...

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não. Nada vai mudar o que eu sinto agora.

- Se deixando levar pelas emoções...

- Não. Não somente. Você não é tão bom assim... – Disse disfarçando um riso.

- Hermione...

- O que?

- Não me atice.

- Atiçar? O que eu falei demais?

- Você está duvidando o quanto eu posso ser bom...

- Eu não falei que você não é bom, só falei que não me pareceu espetacular... – Falou contendo- se para não cair em gargalhadas.

- Ah é!

- Pelo menos até agora... – Ela não agüentou e riu.

- Rindo das desgraça alheia. – Ele a puxou mais para seu corpo. Vou te provar o quanto sou sensacional...

- Acho que vou adorar julgar esse desempenho...

- Eu odeio quando me provoca.

- Eu amo te provocar.

Severo deu seu riso de canto de boca e afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Hermione, deixando um rastro de beijos, chupões, marcas de mordida, lambidas... Hermione suspirava. Sabia que o provocando ele perderia cada vez mais seu controle e seria ele totalmente.

- Eu vou marcar seu corpo como minha propriedade. – Disse beijando o colo de Hermione. – Ninguém mais além de mim poderá te tocar, te manipular, te deixar excitada... Ninguém fará você gozar além de mim...

Ela era só gemidos. Cada carinho, cada pegada, cada palavra dita por ele a fazia ver estrelas.

- Diga que você é minha! Diga! Diga a quem você pertence!

- A você Severo! Eu sou sua, só sua! – Estava ofegante. – Não há nada nem ninguém que me faça ficar longe de você. – Ela sabia que tudo era verdade. Era dele, só poderia ser dele. Seus olhares se cruzaram e souberam, eram já um só.

Beijaram-se lentamente, sentido a textura de seus lábios, sentido o cheiro de seus corpos. Um beijo de entrega, de paixão, de amor.

Já era manhã alta quando Severo abriu seus olhos. Sentiu o peso do corpo quente de Mione em volta do seu, rodeando seu tronco e pernas. Amava ficar assim, mas só tinha sentido se fosse com ela, sua mulher, sua. Ele sabia que esse sentimento de posse era por causa do medo de perdê-la. Isso já tinha acontecido, não saberia se sobreviveria uma vez mais.

Passou uma mão em sua cabeça, remexendo seus cabelos. Essa felicidade teria que esperar. Afastou seu corpo do dela aos poucos, levantando e se preparando para partir. Foi até uma mesa e deixou sua despedida em palavras. Marcou-a magicamente e ela voou até o travesseiro próximo a Mione.

Resolveu que iria sair sem se despedir. Doeria menos. Olhou para a mulher que tinha aprendido a amar... Diferente de Lilian Evans, Hermione viu sua alma por completo e o aceitou. Lutou por ele, por eles... E se entregou sem limites.

- Espero Mione... Cuide-se... – Sussurrou já na porta. Saiu.


	31. O Tempo

Capitulo 31 – O Tempo

- Bom dia Severo!

- Foi um bom dia Merloc... Foi.

- Ainda é cedo.

- Pra mim não mais.

- Sei que é difícil deixá-la, mas assim como eu, você vê a necessidade de voltar.

- Ela vai ficar bem aqui, não a deixe voltar, por nada nesse mundo.

- Não se preocupe, ela estará segura aqui.

- Então, o que você queria comigo?

- Harry será treinado por mim, Morgana e meus discípulos. Os três ficaram até o dia da Ascensão de Liane aqui em Avalon.

- Mas isso será em apenas três meses...

- Sim, será... Mas no seu Mundo.

- Não acha pouco tempo de treinamento?

- O tempo aqui não anda como no seu mundo, não corre do mesmo jeito.

- Será doloroso para ela lutar com o próprio pai, por mais que seja aquele monstro.

- Possivelmente. Mas ela não conseguirá vê-lo com seu pai, nunca será assim. Em seu coração só há espaço para Andrômeda e Thomas Tonks.

- Era para eu ser seu pai, eu deveria ter cuidado dela. Seria minha filha e de Navra, do jeito que ela queria.

- Sim eu sei disso filho, sei de sua promessa, o que sente, mas essa menina não é tão frágil quanto sua mãe. É o destino dela enfrentar o próprio pai, um ser maligno e tirano. Tanto ela quanto Harry teroaf poder para isso.

- Ela é só uma menina, Dragão.

- Ela é mais que isso. A Magia a escolheu, ela a capacitará.

- Se eu tenho que voltar, então o que devo fazer? Como me comportar frente às coisas que serão me cobradas sobre Liane e o ritual?

- Haja do modo que fazia quando estava enfeitiçado, como um homem sem alma. Continue sendo Norton Seymour. Mas não volte aqui novamente. Quando quiser falar comigo use o poder que te dei, mas não tente vir. Criarei barreiras para assegurar que ninguém tente descobrir onde eles estão.

- O que vou falar sobre o receptáculo, sobre Liane? Ele quer drenar todo o poder dela, ele quer o poder antigo só para ele.

- Infelizmente teremos que usar a pequena Ginevra.

- A Weasley? Não... Eu não posso... Não devo Merloc. É só uma menina...

- Ela é telepata e uma receptora de magia. Será o chamariz para ele. Quando ele for até as pedras sagradas, Harry, eu e Liane estaremos lá. Eles a protegerão, além de você meu jovem.

- Mais uma vida em minhas mãos... – Disse aborrecido.

- Não se preocupe ou se martirize com isso. Ele não ousará fazer nada com ela antes.

- Eu realmente espero. Draco não me perdoará se algo acontecer a ela. Nem Potter, ou Liane... Hermione me odiará eternamente. – Disse furioso.

- Calma filho. – Então fungou seu ar quente sobre Severo.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o peso em seus ombros novamente. – Você sabe o que faz Merloc. Não deixe as coisas saírem do seu controle.

- Eu farei isso. Gina não correrá risco de vida.

- Saiba que com ela vem o Draco.

- O pequeno Malfoy está seguindo seus próprios passos.

- Pare com isso Dragão.

- Tudo bem... Mas antes de ir, Liane está te esperando.

- Esperando pra que?

- Acho que ela tem algumas dúvidas.

- Onde?

- Lá na cachoeira... Boa sorte filho.

Severo o saudou com um inclinar de cabeça e seguiu seu caminho. Quando chegou ao local viu Harry e Liane abraçados. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, pois queria estar assim com sua Hermione. Quando chegou mais perto não precisou se pronunciar, ela o olhou por sobre os ombros. Separaram-se. Harry a beijou e se afastou. Olhou para Severo e o saudou com a cabeça, recebendo a mesma saudação em troca. Liane caminhou até ele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - Disse seco. – Merloc disse...

- Sim eu sei, eu pedi a ele. – Disse cortando Severo.

- O que quer menina, não tenho muito tempo.

- Espere ai, sua essência... Ela mudou...

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- Quando Hermione foi levada, o seu disfarce de Norton... Eu vi o seu verdadeiro Eu, mesmo com a poção. Você se lembra da reunião na sala da Diretoria, não lembra?

- Eu lembro, mas infelizmente não estava em meu juízo perfeito, não era eu realmente...

- Céus! Você perdeu a marca dele! – Disse assustada.

- O que? – Disse imediatamente levando a mão ao braço esquerdo.

- Você não é mais um Comensal... Você não pertence mais a Voldemort – Disse quase murmurando.

Severo, sem esperar, desabotoou a manga da camisa, suspendeu e virou o antebraço. Não havia nada, nem marca, nem cicatriz.

- Como? Isso não existe! – Disse exasperado, não conseguindo acreditar que estava livre.

- Sua alma... Eu não consigo sentir direito... Parece que ela foi dividida... Eu não entendo. – Disse Liane surpresa.

- Realmente eu fiz, junto com Merloc. Mas não fiz nenhuma horcrux. Não sou como aquele lá.

Liane fechou seus olhos tentando controlar seus poderes.

- Me desculpe, eu não consegui controlar... Eu fiquei assustada por não reconhecer sua magia como em Hogwarts e na cachoeira. Você era mais Riddle estavam em você. Eu senti. Pensei que era a marca... Mas senti bondade... Senti Hermione em você.

- Sua magia é demais pra você agora. Tente controlá-la.

- Eu preciso entender o que sinto. E difícil controlar. – Disse angustiada.

- Não, não precisa. Isso é sua defesa. Merloc ensinará o que precisa. Vá devagar.

- Desculpe...

- Você é mais parecida com sua mãe do que imagina.

- Eu sonhei com ela. Eu vi tudo, Snape. Desde o dia do seqüestro até o dia em que nasci. Você e Dumbledore... Malfoy e o penhasco...

Severo fechou os olhos como se recordasse todos aqueles momentos. – Entendo... Sabe então que não consegui salvar sua mãe.

- Você fez o que pode.

- Sua mãe desafiava Voldemort demais...

- Ele matou minha mãe aos poucos...

- Ela não se deixou abater... Até sentir que você ia nascer e estava salva.

- Mas ela se deixou morrer...

- Para que você tivesse uma chance de viver.

- Ela podia estar viva...

- Não. Ela morreria se continuasse nas mãos Dele. Quando Voldemort odeia... Tente olhar de outro jeito as coisas.

- Tentarei entender.

- Criança, o que pude fazer por Navra eu tentei fazer. O que ela pode fazer por você, ela também o fez.

- Eu agradeço pelo que fez.

- Não há o que agradecer.

- Hermione tem sorte de tê-lo.

- Não consideraria sorte...

- Mas é. Você é melhor do que pensa.

- E você acredita em...

- Eu sinto, eu vi dentro de você.

- Você é pior que seu avô.

- Não se pode negar o sangue, não é mesmo?

- Me dê licença, mas preciso voltar.

- Obrigada pela conversa.

- Eu espero que Potter possa aprender algo com você.

- E eu espero que você seja feliz com minha amiga.

- Se ela fosse esperta, fugiria de mim.

- Ela é. Por isso está com você.

- Adeus pequena. - Disse se aproximando e tocando no rosto de Liane com as pontas dos dedos. – Não sei como não percebi o quanto você é parecida com sua mãe antes. Os mesmos olhos...

- Até mais ver, Severo...

Ele se aproximou dela e deixou um beijo em sua cabeça. - Cuide-se.

Severo a deixou. Caminhou lentamente até a caverna.

- Snape! – Liane gritou, fazendo Severo parar e se virar.

- Ilusione uma nova marca... Não deixe ninguém vê-lo sem ela.

Severo concordou com a cabeça e andou até desaparecer.

Logo depois Harry se aproximou. Liane correu para seus braços logo que o viu.

- Ele mudou. – Disse Harry.

- Você escutou quase tudo, não foi?

- Nem tudo. Eu apenas senti o que você sentiu. Jamais imaginei que numa conversa Snape não destilasse veneno.

- Ele não dá o braço a torcer pra ninguém.

- Mione vai sofrer com ele.

- Não penso assim. Acho que quem vai sofre um bocado vai ser ele. Mione não é fácil. – disse rindo.

- Tirou suas dúvidas?

- Sim. Tenho certeza que ele amou muito a minha mãe.

- Ainda não consigo ver Snape amando alguém.

- Mas ele é capaz disso. É reservado, sisudo, mas ama como você e eu, ou até mais profundamente.

- Você agora é fã de Severo Snape?

- Não Harry, eu só o respeito. Ele me ajudou a nascer. Cuidou de minha mãe e tem cuidado de Mione.

- Mas não deixou de ser um Comensal.

- E ai que você se engana. Ele não é mais um comensal de Voldemort. A marca desapareceu.

- Como assim desapareceu?

- Acho que o poder de Merloc e dos sentimentos por Hermione destruíram o feitiço que o colocava a mercê daquele monstro. Mas acho que isso teve um preço.

- E qual foi?

- Ele perdeu parte da própria alma.

- Como uma horcrux?

- Não. Não há nada de maligno nele. Mas sua alma não está completa, sua magia está incompleta.

- Você acha então que finalmente ele está contra Voldemort?

- Não tenho dúvida.

- Perguntou sobre Mione?

- Acho que é algo mais profundo do que foi com minha mãe. Eu sinto a magia dela nele.

- Eles realmente estão juntos...

- Acho que sim. Desculpe.

- Ron não vai gostar disso nenhum um pouco.

- Foi o Ron que jogou a Mione nos braços de Severo, Harry. Ron sacaneou ela, ele a consolou.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não comente isso com ninguém , Harry, mas Ron quase estuprou a Mione em Hogwarts. O professor Norton que o impediu. Ele ficou com ela a noite inteira.

- Você está brincado comigo... O Ron?

- Ele perdeu o controle...

- Por isso da briga...

- Foi isso sim.

- Mas, ele abriu o jogo? Contou desde o inicio que era Snape?

- Harry, pelo que ela me disse, quando ele contou tudo, ele decidiu acabar tudo entre eles. No outro dia, foi a batalha em Hogwarts. Quando ele já estava diferente.

- Mas Li...

- Eu sei Harry, mas você não consegue sentir a magia como eu a sinto. A magia se mistura quando as pessoas se envolvem intimamente. Eu e você, Remo e Ninfa.

- Gina e o cara de fuinha.

- Isso aí. As pessoas mudam, crescem, evoluem.

- Vai ser difícil me acostumar com tudo isso, eu não gosto de nenhum dos dois. E elas são como irmãs pra mim.

- Harry, são tão mulheres quanto eu...

- Tudo bem Li, mas não vamos ser íntimos. Severo me deve ainda, o Malfoy me irrita.

- Ninguém está pedindo mais que isso de você.

- Tudo bem, então vamos voltar?

- Vamos, quero ver Mione. Desconfio que ela não conseguiu se despedir dele.

Sentiu-se quente, tinha preguiça de abrir os olhos. Estava tão bom ficar estirada na cama. Como sentia saudades de ser preguiçosa pela manhã. Mexeu-se, buscando o corpo de Severo, não encontrando. Abriu os olhos se virando de lado. Estava sozinha. Puxou o travesseiro dele, mas havia uma carta. Pegou-a e abriu. A letra rebuscada e pequena, sem muita variação era sem dúvida de Severo.

"_Não quis te tirar de seu mundo dos sonhos. Você merecia dormir bem. Me despedi de você dormindo, assim teria mais força pra voltar para meu inferno particular. Não se atreva a sair de Avalon, não me procure. Só terei forças se souber que está viva e bem. Eu mato o dragão se ele a colocar em perigo. Estude bastante e treine. Vou tentar me manter vivo. Se não conseguir, saiba que te amei. Procure ser feliz, viva sua vida. E__ agora, se desistir de mim, vou até o inferno atrás de você. Você é minha, Hermione. Você não tem mais escolha._

_Vivo por você, fique viva por mim._

_Severo Prince Snape."_

- Então Severo, é este mesmo o lugar?

- Sim, Milorde. É aqui o local onde se converge o tempo. Tudo na profecia aponta para cá.

- As pedras que tudo viram, que tudo receberam, que tudo sentiram, que tudo sabem... Aquelas que guardam os caminhos da magia antiga. Seladas por Merlin e abertas somente com o poder da Magia Ancestral.

- Exatamente Milorde.

- Tragam a garota e seu defensorzinho de merda.

-severo já estava impaciente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu suas mãos suarem. Enquanto traziam Ginevra Weasley para perto de onde eles estavam, duvidou das palavras de Merloc. Ele sabia que Voldemort iria querer matar a menina para retirar seu poder. Sabia ainda que Draco não agüentaria aquilo e seria morto em seguida.

Quando Gina passou por ele, seus olhos mostravam toda dor, seus medos e sua raiva.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito Snape.

- Sim Weasley, eu estou. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Quando você estiver morto eu faço questão de vê-lo ir para o inferno.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça. E então foi a vez de encarar Draco. Ele vinha seguido por Bellatrix e Rabicho. Altivo tanto quanto o porte dos Malfoy's lhe permitia. Mas trazia em seu rosto e em suas roupas as marcas do calabouço. Draco o olhou rapidamente e num sussurro breve mostrou a Severo o que realmente pensava: - Tenho nojo de você!

Mas Severo também tinha. Foram os três piores meses de toda sua vida. Se não fosse pela certeza da segurança de Hermione e pelas palavras de Merloc, ele próprio teria tirado sua vida.

E tinha chegado o momento. O pôr-do-sol começava. A hora do crepúsculo.

- Quando o céu tocar a terra... – Disse Snape.

- Agora garota, use seu poder. – ordenou Voldemort.

- Que poder? Eu já disse que não tenho nenhum poder, que não sou quem vocês pensam... – Falou Gina.

- Só pode ser você... Vamos! Amarrem-na no altar de pedra. – Ordenou Voldemort.

- Não! – Gritou Draco. Ele tentava se libertar, mas Bellatrix rapidamente usou de um feitiço para contê-lo. – Não a machuque seus monstros. Não é ela! – Gritava.

- Severo tenha o prazer... – Disse Voldemort sem importar-se com as gritos de Draco. – Comece o ritual.

Gina estava presa à pedra do altar. Em nenhum momento perdeu a compostura e seus olhos buscavam os de Draco constantemente. Começou o ritual, não podia se esquivar mais. Untou a fronte de Gina com água, assim como seus pés e palma das mãos. Recitou os feitiços e versos na língua antiga.

Pegou um pouco de terra debaixo do altar e jogou sobre o corpo de Gina. – Eu clamo à Terra, Senhora que sustenta a vida, para que a magia contida em ti se acumule e seja dada àquele que a pede.

- Vento, eu os clamo. Soprem em todas as direções e que seu poder sustente a quem o pede.

- Fogo, que transforma, modifica e extermina a vida, eu o clamo. Proteja e dê seu poder para aquele que o pede.

- Água que nutre e destrói, que gera a vida e a mantêm. Acumule seu poder e o dê aquele que o pede.

Então todos os elementos se mostraram de uma vez. Água, Terra, Fogo e Ventos. Todos eles circundavam o altar, em toda beleza e fúria.

- Céus... – Sussurrou Snape. Ele olhou para Gina, com pena.

- Por favor... – Ela gemeu de medo. – Não dê a ele o que quer... Não o deixe vencer...

- Sinto muito... – Respondeu.

- Vamos Severo, termine! – gritou Voldemort extasiado pelo que via.

Erguendo uma adaga no peito de Gina, Severo recomeçou. - Sangue, que move a vida e é sinal de poder, mostre sua face e...

Mas antes que Severo terminasse a voz de uma mulher ecoou em todas as direções do altar.

- Quem é aquele que vem a mim, buscando meu poder?

- Sou eu, Voldemort que busco seu poder.

- Voldemort?

- Tom Marvolo Ridlle. – Repetiu com asco pelo próprio nome.

- E porque me busca Ridlle? Seu poder já não é o bastante? Já não tem tudo o que quer?

- Não, eu não tenho o que quero. Quero mais.

- Nenhum ser vivo já teve todo o poder que você tanto almeja. Eu o conheço, Ridlle, e sei o que mais deseja.

- Você me dará o poder que vim buscar?

- Sim, eu te darei. Mas apenas se me der duas coisas.

- E o que seria?

- A vida da Elemental que guarda o meu poder, como diz a profecia e a vida de sua filha, seu próprio sangue.

- Filha? Eu não tenho filhos... Eu o destruí antes que nascesse...

- Não você não o fez... Ela vive.

Com um ódio mortal gritou. – Severo! Malfoy! – Seu grito de fúria reverberou pelo local.

- Me dê seu sangue, Ridlle e o sangue da Elemental e o poder será seu.

- Malditos sejam! Onde está essa maldita filha?

- Milorde, eu não sei! Não faço idéia. Severo viu o corpo, nós o jogamos do precipício. Severo entregou o corpo dela à Dumbledore!

- Severo...

- Foi o que fiz, milorde. Ela morreu na queda.

- Mentirosos! Imprestáveis! Eu quero essa maldita aqui e agora! – Gritou a todos pulmões.

- Milorde, olhe! Lá atrás... Vem alguém... – Disse Bellatrix, apontando para o horizonte, em direção ao pôr-do-sol.

Duas pessoas se aproximavam à pé. Com o sol às suas costas, não se podia distinguir quem eram.

- Comensais! – Gritou Voldemort. – Protejam-nos. - Severo, mate a garota. Agora!

Snape olhou para Draco e Gina. Pegou a adaga e a livrou das cordas. Lançou um feitiço em Bellatrix, que foi lançada longe e libertou Draco. – Fujam! Ande, corra e se escondam!

- Não! – Berrou Voldemort. - Seu maldito traidor! Avada...

Então o som do rugido de um Dragão ecoou. Merloc pousou com toda sua força e magnitude próximo ao altar, deixando Voldemort furioso.

Ora, ora, ora... Quanto tempo, não é Tom? – Harry falou ao desmontar Merloc.

- Potter? Eu pensei que estava morto. – Disse Voldemort, mostrando descrença.

- Morto? Eu? Apenas fui correr atrás de destruir sua horcruxes e treinar um pouquinho...

- Então você descobriu sobre minhas preciosidades... E pelo que vejo utilizou de magia para envelhecer também.

- Não é mágica... Eu envelheci, amadureci... Fui para outra realidade Tom, aprender com os melhores. Cinco anos de treinamento...

- Mundo paralelo? Muito engraçado Potter. Mas ainda estou pensando como conseguiu destruir todas minhas horcruxes? E sem nenhum arranhão? – Desdenhou.

- Sim quase todas foram destruídas. Até mesmo sua amada Nagini. Só falta uma...

- Uma? Você só destruiu 5 delas... – É uma pena garoto.

- Não Tom, eu destruí seis... há apenas uma que nem mesmo você sabe que existe.

- Não invente mais nada Potter. Se veio aqui para tentar me destruir, sabe que vai falhar. Eu ainda sou poderoso. Ainda sou Lorde Voldemort. Eu ainda vou viver para sempre!

- Desculpe Tom. Mas isso não vai acontecer.

- Pare de me chamar de Tom! – Gritou.

- Não me interessa como você quer ser chamado. Sua era de terror e medo acabam aqui e agora! – Gritou. – Um de nós dois não sairá vivo daqui.

- Pensa que conseguirá me destruir Potter?

- Eu não penso, eu sei que vou. Merloc, ajude os outros, essa guerra aqui é minha.

- Eu não vou perguntar mais nada, moleque. Meu maior prazer será vê-lo morrer rapidamente, igual aos seus pobres pais.

- Nele você não toca!

Quando Voldemort virou, assustou-se, pensando estar vendo o Espírito de Navra Dumbledore à sua frente.

- Navra?

- Errado, papai. Liane, a filha que você tentou dar fim ainda dentro da barriga de minha mãe. – Disse debochadamente.

- Ótimo! Estava te procurando... Mas sinto que não poderemos nos conhecer melhor... Muito prazer e adeus. Avada...

- Nimbus! – Num piscar de olhos Liane não estava mais ali. Aparecendo ao lado de Potter, que o olhava furioso.

- Você realmente quer me deixar furioso Ridlle. Quer matar minha mulher na minha frente? É muita petulância...

- Sua o que? Maldito Potter! Deveria ter te matado quando tive a chance. Miserável...

- Realmente. Agora é minha vez de retribuir. Liane cuide dos outros... Tom é meu!

A luta se espalhava. Merloc sobrevoava a área e defendia Snape, Draco e Gina de alguns comensais. Ele viu que era chegada a hora de trazer os aliados. Com um rugido estremecedor, abriu um portal por onde a Armada Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix saiam: Neville, Luna, Ron, Sírius, Remus, Tonks, Jorge, Artur e outros mais entram com suas varinhas prontos para viver ou morrer.

Defendam-se! Hoje acabará tudo de uma vez.

No centro de altar Harry, Liane e Voldemort duelavam. Estavam envoltos por uma espécie de barreira onde os feitiços lançados por for e por dentro eram anulados.

- Vejo que o treinamento serviu para alguma coisa Potter. Muito bom seu escudo.

- Obrigado. Não demorei muito para alguma coisa Potter. Muito para prender a conjura-lo.

- E vejo que a bastardinha também aprendeu alguns truques.

- Para você ver que uma bastardinha como eu pode mais que qualquer comensal seu.

- Mas não são páreos para mim!

- Isso é o que veremos. Liane ajude Snape e os outros. Ele é meu.

- Adeus Voldemort. – Disse Liane se virando.

Voldemort aproveitou o movimento e lançou um feitiço em Liane, que foi rebatido. Mione apareceu com a varinha em riste. Harry a olhou e sorriu.

Obrigada Mi. – Disse Liane.

Disponha querida.

Espere... Você? Você deveria estar morta! Severo... Eu vi seu corpo sua maldita sangue-sujo! Me enganaram!

Realmente você viu meu corpo. Mas nunca estive morta. – Disse se vangloriando.

Severo... Então sempre foi ele! O grande traidor conseguiu novamente. Nem meu sangue o fez mudar...

- Sim, você conseguiu tê-lo em seu comando, sobre seu controle mas, como sempre o Senhor das Trevas não percebeu que há algo maior que tudo e mais forte.

Amor... – Disse praguejando.

Sim Ridlle, aquilo que você nunca teve.

E nem quero ter! Vamos para com essa baboseira... Sua hora chegou Potter, finalmente. Depois vou completar o ritual matando sua amiguinha e minha querida filha bastarda e o poder antigo será só meu. Matarei seu amigos e meu comensal traidor. Controlarei tudo desde seu Dragão até sua amiguinha sangue-sujo, que será minha escrava...

Isso só vai acontecer nos seus sonhos mais alucinados Tom.

Não se dirija a mim sua bastarda maldita!

Não a ofenda Ridlle. Essa guerra é entre você e eu. Mi ajude os outros e fique perto de Merloc.

Mione apenas olhou desafiadoramente para Voldemort e desapareceu.

Os comensais tentavam se aproximar de Severo, Gina e Draco, mas Merloc os afastava com facilidade. Então os gigantes e alguns outros seres das trevas apareceram.

Eu cuido dos Grandões. Severo, permaneça aqui. Liane está vindo para ajudar. – Disse Merloc.

Severo o olhou confirmando. Gina e Draco se olharam.

Então, todo esse tempo você estava do nosso lado? – Perguntou Gina.

Sim. Agora fiquem quietos. Draco. Aqui, sua varinha. – Disse entregando-a à ele.

Eu deveria matar você... –disse Draco de forma seca.

Fique a vontade. Mas se lembre que você está cercado por comensais.

Droga. Gina fique protegida. Não dê uma de heroína.

Eu não sou louca Draco.

Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Sírius que conseguiu se aproximar.

Todos vivos até agora. A menina não tem uma varinha. Leve-a daqui. – Disse Snape.

Venha Ginevra. – Disse estendendo a mão.

Gina olhou para Draco com remoço.

Vá com ele Gina. Vou ficar bem. – Disse Draco.

Eu te amo viu. Cuidado... – Então foi aparatada por Sírius.

Agora Draco, foque-se! – Disse Snape de forma ríspida.

Você tem que se explicar depois, por isso, não morra.

Digo o mesmo. Dando um meio sorriso.

Ambos combatiam lado a lado. Assim como todos os outros. Muitos comensais caiam, poucos aliados eram feridos. Merloc, com suas chamas, destruía a magia lançada pelos comensais e espantava os gigantes de volta para a floresta. Merloc resolveu pousar, Liane o chamava em sua mente.

Merloc, Harry precisa que tire todos daqui.

Alguns comensais já foram capturados e levados, outros estão mortos.

Sírius levou Gina. Luna foi ferida e Ron a levou também.

Onde está Mione?

Com Bellatrix nesse momento.

Vou ajuda-la...

Cuidado pequena.

Eu sempre tenho. E Severo? Ele já a viu?

Não. Acho que ele está cuidando de Greyback.

Vamos então acabar logo com isso. Voldemort e sua era de destruição se encerram hoje. Vou avisar da retirada e ajudar os outros. – E abriu voo.

Liane estava se aproximando de Mione quando sentiu Harry ser atingido, causando instabilidade na barreira de proteção. Correu até ele.

Harry!

Fique longe! – Gritou ele.

Venha menina. Venha ver a morte do seu maridinho... – Disse entre risadas sádicas.

Você não tem cacife para mata-lo Tom.

Não tenho? Então por que ele está sangrando?

Liane, não se aproxime. – Rosnou Harry. Liane o olhou e viu sua perna sangrando. – Eu dou conta, você sabe!

A gargalhada de Voldemort ecoou. – Pobre Potter. Assim como seus pais, você vai morrer por teimosia.

Liane não pensou mais. Correu até Harry, se defendendo dos ataques que Voldemort lançava contra ela e Harry. Sem usar sua varinha, criou um escudo protetor em volta dos dois.

Eu dou conta Liane...

Eu sei, mas não vou ariscar. Sinto que você precisa disso, precisa de mim. – Então com uma pequena adaga fez um corte na palma da mão dela e da de Harry.

Meu sangue com seu sangue, nosso sangue! – Disse unindo as duas mãos cortadas. – que o poder que há em mim seja teu, para que o mal caia e o bem triunfe. Não por mim, nem por você. Por aqueles que virão. – Novamente A voz ressoou.

Quem es tú?

Eu sou Liane Potter. Filha de Navra Dumbledore e Tom Ridlle. Eu sou a detentora do poder antigo. Sou aquela da qual a profecia foi feita. Eu guardo o seu poder e o exijo. É minha herança.

-E eu o concedo. Assim seja e assim será!

- Nãoooooooo! – Gritou Voldemort com ódio profundo pelo que via acontecer. – Ele é meu!

Então um clarão se fez onde estavam Harry e Liane. Uma grande energia se acumulou e com um estrondo se dispersou, causando uma onda de choque. Liane estava de pé a frente de Harry. Seus olhos estavam num completo azul e seus cabelos brilhavam num dourado intenso, reluzindo como ouro.

Li... – sussurrou Harry.

O que é meu é teu, meu marido. O que é meu eu te dou.

Liane não...

Eu te amo Harry James Potter e isso é suficiente. – Então ela o tocou, desmaiando em seguida.

Merloc sentiu tudo e voou para junto deles rapidamente, pousando em seguida.

Cuide dela pra mim Merloc. – Disse Harry mansamente.

Vou leva-la pra casa. Vamos esperar por você lá.

Obrigada. – Então Harry desfez a proteção, colocou Liane nas costas do Dragão e se virou para encarar seu inimigo. Ele havia sumido. Harry viu Merloc desaparecer com Liane e fechou os olho, procurando pela essência maligna de Voldemort. Seu sangue gelou. Ele estava perto de Severo. Aparatou.

Realmente você melhorou muito, sangue ruim, mais ainda não é pareô para mim. – Disse Bellatrix ofegante.

- Fico satisfeita que tenha aprovado as mudanças, mas cansei de brincar.

Eu faço questão de entregar seu corpo sem vida para Snape desta vez. Tenho certeza que isso alegrará imensamente o Milorde.

Eu penso que isso fará com que eu te mate lentamente Bella. – Disse Snape de forma áspera, vindo por trás de Hermione lentamente.

Ora, ora. Veio assistir sua protegida morrer verdadeiramente desta vez?

Severo... – Suspirou Hermione.

Srta Granger, deixe Bellatrix comigo. Ajude Draco e os outros com os comensais capturados. – Falou sem olhá-la.

Eu acho que não.

Então uma nevoa negra rodou em volta de Mione, fazendo com que Severo rosna-se, por não conseguir segurá-la. Voldemort tinha Mione em suas mãos.

Severo, meu servo traidor, tenho que concordar, você é um ótimo ator.

Largue-a Tom. Para seu próprio bem, deixe-a ir.

Tom? Mostrando as asinhas não é verdade... Mas não posso. Você mentiu. Disse que ela tinha morrido e agora ela está aqui. Acho que posso consertar essa sua mentira, e depois, vou cuidar para que não minta nunca mais. Jogue sua varinha, agora!

Severo, não! – Implorou Mione, que tinha a varinha de Voldemort apertada em seu pescoço.

Bella, pegue a varinha do nosso Severo.

Bellatrix riu e se aproximou, estendendo a mão. Severo entregou a varinha sem olhá-la.

De joelhos Severo. – Exigiu Voldemort.

Por favor, não... – Sussurro Mione.

O que seria melhor minha Bella? Matar essa mulher e ver Severo desejar a própria morte ou ver ele morto perdendo o que mais quis na vida, sabendo que nunca vai tê-la? – Disse sadicamente.

Mate-a Milorde!

Não! – Gritou Severo. – Mate a mim. Eu sou o traidor. Deixe-a ir.

Não? – Voldemort riu. – Eu perdi tudo então você perderá tudo também.

Não desta vez. Só você vai perde aqui Tom. – Falou Harry aparecendo por trás de Bella, com a varinha em riste.

Maldito Potter! – Praguejou.

Largue-a Tom. Sua briga é comigo.

Tente tirá-la de mim moleque.

Com prazer! – Harry apontou seu braço esquerdo e abriu sua mão, fazendo com que Mione desaparecesse e surgisse nos braços de Severo. – Saiam daqui. Mione, Liane precisa de você em casa. – Mione acenou com a cabeça, tocando o peito de Severo com as mãos.

Eu acho que não vai ser assim. AVADA KEDRAVA! – Gritou Bellatrix, com a varinha apontada para Mione.

Harry não teve tempo de impedir, o raio atingiu Severo, que protegeu o corpo de Mione. Os dois caíram no chão pela força do impacto.

- Maldita! – Harry lançou um feitiço em Bella quase de imediato, fazendo-a se transforma em uma estátua de sal.

Já no chão, o corpo flácido e sem vida de Severo estava amparado por Mione, que o olhava estarrecida.

Sev... – Abraçada a ele, Mione o chamava com a voz embargada pelo choro. Não havia resposta. Os olhos negros não tinham mais vida.

Por favor, volte pra mim. Não me deixe... Severo! – Gritou Hermione entre lágrimas de dor.

Bastardo! Quero que passe a eternidade revivendo todo mal que já vez, sentindo a dor que causou, implorando para que a morte te leve, mas ela nunca vai tocá-lo. Nílumbus!

Então Voldemort caiu. Seu corpo virando pó aos pouco, até desaparecer por completo. Acabava ali a Era das trevas, para sempre. Harry deu de costas, se aproximando de Mione.

Harry ele se foi... Eu o perdi para sempre.

Sinto muito minha amiga. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Leve-o pra casa. Nos leve pra casa, por favor...

Vamos. – Harry segurou a mão de Mione. Então os três sumiram, deixando para trás os resquícios de uma batalha e a vida de muitos, que como eles, haviam perdido muito e lutado para o bem maior.

Aparataram no quarto de Mione/. Harry tomou o corpo de Severo, depositando na cama.

Deixe-o aqui Harry. Vamos ver os outros. Eles precisam de nós. Não há nada que se possa fazer por Severo agora.

Você tem certeza Mi?

Sim, vamos.

Saindo do quarto, Mione olhou uma última vez para onde eestava Severo. Ela cuidaria dele com mais atenção. Os vivos precisavam dela agora.


	32. Sempre

Entraram, Harry e Mione, no quarto de Liane a encontrando ainda desacordada, sendo vigiada por Merloc e cuidada por Morgana. Ainda estava pálida.

Como ela está? – Perguntaram os dois juntos.

Sua magia exauriu. Mas ficará bem. – Disse Morgana.

Deixe-me ajuda-la. – Disse Mione. Mione a tocou, fechou seus olhos e uma luz prateada se formou. Liane abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

Mi? – Sussurrou Liane.

Está tudo bem... Acabou. Harry está aqui. – disse Mione, já cedendo seu lugar à Harry.

Acabou... – Sussurrou Liane.

Sim, meu amor. Estamos em paz... Você está em casa agora, procure descansar. – Disse Harry, fazendo um afago nos cabelos negros de sua mulher.

Eu vi Severo... Mi, ele se despediu... – Diz Liane de forma ainda sonolenta, mas triste olhando para Hermione que se mantia forte.

Sim Li, ele se foi... Bellatrix... – Mas foi cortada por Merloc de forma abrupta.

Eu vou vê-lo menina Hermione... – Disse Merloc. – É meu dever cuidar do guardião.

Obrigada meu amigo. – Disse Mione. – Vou ver os outros, vou ver meu filho, depois ficarei com Severo.

Obrigada Mione. – Disse Harry, segurando uma mão dela entre as suas. – Eu sinto por você, pela sua perda.

Não se preocupe Harry. Ficaremos bem. - Então abraçou Harry e saiu.

Merloc, o que você vai fazer? - Questionou Liane.

Devolver algo que Severo me deu para que fosse guardado em segurança. Exatamente para ser usado em casos emergenciais como esse.

Merloc, não podemos reverter a morte... – Disse Liane.

Sim, não podemos. Mas para quem não está verdadeiramente morto... Isso não pode ser aplicado.

Quando Hermione entrou no salão de prata, um menino de cabelos negros e cacheados, branquinho, de aproximadamente 5 anos, correu para seus braços.

Mami!

Meu pequeno! Meu menino! – Recebendo-o em seus braços. Hermione o apertava como se não o visse a décadas.

Você demorou mami.

Desculpe meu amor. Mami teve que cuidar das pessoas que ficaram dodói.

"Meloi" falou. Cadê papai? A senhora disse que ele vinha me ver...

Papai está dormindo... – Disse com a voz embargada.

Papai não quer brincar comigo? – Disse triste.

Papai precisa dormir, meu amor. A viagem foi cansativa.

Deixa eu ver papai dormir? Deixa mami? Por favor? Deixa?

Mione olhou para Zilon, que cuidava do pequeno.

Leve-o Mione. Julian precisa conhecer o pai. Mesmo que esteja "dormindo".

Viu mami. Zilon deixou. Deixa mami? Eu ficou quietinho.

Tudo bem amor. Vem cá. Vamos ver seu pai.

Liane agora estava no braços de seu marido. Estava mais corada e sentia sua mágica fluir entre eles. Liane sabia agora que eles estavam mais ligados do que qualquer ser existente na terra. Literalmente eram um em dois corpos. A Magia Antiga era um somatório de forças criadas e condensadas desde o inicio dos tempos. Poucos eram os escolhidos para compartilharem de tal poder. Uma força tão primal poderia enlouquecer um bruxo não preparado. Harry e Liane foram preparados, foram escolhidos e sabiam bem das consequências de tamanho poder. Tudo tem um preço e seria cobrado. Harry e Liane não poderiam mais viver no mundo bruxo. Seus corpos entrariam em colapso, e a compulsão de usar seus poderes para reinar sobre todos seria muito perigosa. Viveriam em Avalon e quando fosse necessário voltariam. Suas vidas seriam mais longas e suas forças físicas seriam considerada anormal. Porem seus filhos não compartilhariam de tal poder. Poderiam ser magos poderosos mais a Magia seriam somente compartilhada somente entre os dois.

Finalmente ambos sentiam que estavam seguros, livres do perigo que Voldemort representava. Sentiram que seus amigos estavam bem apesar dos ferimentos causados pela batalha. Sondaram o castelo com o poder que tinham agora, não encontrando problemas.

Merloc conseguiu o que queria. – Falou Liane. – Tudo vai ficar bem agora.

Por mais estranho que isso pareça eu vou ficar feliz por isso. Ela sofreu demais com tudo durante esses anos. Ela amadureceu a força.

Julian foi a força que ela precisou pra isso. Ele a fez lutar com mais garra, com mais empenho. Sem ele talvez ela não fosse o que é hoje.

A melhor medibruxa que existe no mundo? – disse Harry rindo e abraçando-a.

Mas não é verdade? Ela faz curas que ninguém faz! – Você nem precisou fazer nada. E ela já sabe realizar mágica sem varinha a dois anos. Conseguiu antes de você. – Disse Liane rindo.

Acho que ainda não existe magia e feitiço que Hermione Granger não consiga realizar.

Vou sentir a falta dela.

Ela sabe como voltar aqui. Ela terá livre acesso. Além do mais Julian é de Avalon. Não será privado.

E você é o padrinho dele.

Sim, e com muito orgulho. Aquele garoto é especial.

Mesmo sendo filho de Severo Snape?

Você sabe que isso nunca me importou. Amo-o como um filho.

E quando vamos providenciar os nossos?

Hoje você vai descansar. Nada de ficar me tentando...

Não posso querer estar com meu maridinho? – Disse fazendo biquinho.

Liane... Você teve um dia cheio...

E eu estou bem... E morrendo pra não sair dos seus braços. – Disse ela se virando, ficando de frente , apoiada no peito de Harry. – E morrendo pra ter meu maridinho satisfeito e feliz na cama.

Li... – Sussurrou, quase gemendo.

Eu quero você Harry, e quero agora!

Você não presta mulher! – Disse agarrando sua bunda, pressionando seu corpo com o dela. – Olha o que você faz comigo.

Ainda bem que só eu faço isso, não é mesmo?

Te amo Liane...

Eu sei! E você pode repetir isso todos os dias que eu prometo não reclamar. – Disse rindo, mas beijando o pescoço de Harry.

Você me tenta...

Quero fazer você ser feliz, meu amor. Eu te quero demais, te amo demais. Saber que você é meu, só meu, é o melhor afrodisíaco que qualquer mulher poderia ter.

É bom saber disso... – Disse mordendo e chupando a orelha de Liane, fazendo-a ofegar. – O que você quer que eu faça por você minha rainha?

Só me ame Harry, é só o que preciso.

Com minha vida, com meu corpo e com minha alma...

Era demais para Harry aguentar. Não poderia se controlar mais com Liane o tentando com seu corpo era impossível não deseja-la. Sua mulher sabia o que fazer, sabia o que ele sentia, sentia o que ele sentia. E isso era especial, era delicioso, era prazeroso, excitante.

Ela o pegou no colo, mas ele pediu para andar. Saiu correndo pelo corredor, sendo seguido por Zilon e Mione. Zilon deu a mão a Mione, apertando-a com força..

Vai ficar tudo bem.

Você pode ficar com Julian essa noite? Preciso preparar Severo para o funeral.

Claro. Fique tranquila.

Zilon, o que direi a Julian depois? Como vou falar pro meu filho que nunca mais irá ver seu pai.

Não diga nada. Não ainda.

Ao chegarem a porta do quarto Mione congelou. Seu filho estava ali, esperando para ver o pai. Se abaixou e falou com Julian fazendo um carinho no seu rosto.

Julian, por favor não faça barulho. Seu pai precisa descansar muito, viu.

Sim mami. Vou ser um bom menino.

Zilon abriu a porta, deixando Julian e Mione entraram, e em seguida fechou-a. O quarto estava escuro. Já era noite e a lua de Avalon iluminava boa parte do quarto. O vento soprava manso fazendo com que as cortinas dançassem em harmonia.

Merloc? – Chamou Mione.

"Meloi" tá aqui mami?

Sim, ele está cuidando de seu pai.

Pai fez coisa má, mami?

Não amor. Merloc só está cuidando pra ninguém incomodar seu pai.

Papai está de castigo?

Não Julian. Agora fique bem quietinho.

Tá. Shiiii. – Fez o gesto de silêncio.

Se aproximaram da cama lentamente, mas para a surpresa de Mione, o corpo de Severo não estava mais ali.

Mami cadê o papai?

Merloc? – Chamou novamente. – Merloc?

Estou aqui fora pequena.

Mione andou para a varanda, mas Julian saiu correndo na frente.

Julian! Espere! Julian!

Quando chegou à varanda, o coração de Mione parou de bater. À sua frente Severo Snape estava de pé, e com Julian nos braços. Seus joelhos falharam e seus olhos não aguentaram, transbordando. As lágrimas caiam sem controle algum.

Mami, o papai acordou! Esse é o papai, não é?

Hermione não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Meloi"... - Perguntou Julian. - Ele é mesmo o papai?

Sim pequenino. Esse é Severo, seu pai.

Oi, eu sou Julian Philip Granger Snape. Você é meu pai né?

Se Merloc e sua mãe falaram que eu sou seu pai, então você não deve duvidar.

Você dormiu muito?

Sim, eu descansei.

Você vai ficar acordado agora?

Vou.

Você vai brincar comigo e com a mami?

Se você quiser. Mas eu acho que sua mãe precisa de ajuda, não acha?

Você vai pegar a mami também?

Você me deixa?

Ela é grande.

Eu sei.

Só criança fica no colo né?

Sim, mas sua mãe precisa de ajuda.

Tá bom, pega ela papai.

"Papai", essa frase a tirou do transe em que estava. Sentiu duas mãos a recolhendo do chão frio, recebendo um calor e um beijo em seus cabelos antes de ser levada ao sofá do quarto. Quando dedos tocaram seu rosto recolhendo as lágrimas que caiam ela teve a coragem de olhar, e achou os olhos que tanto amava, negros, quentes e vivos a fita-la.

Esta melhor assim, Hermione? – Ele perguntou, sem demonstrar muita preocupação, mas parecia mais divertido com a situação.

Sim... Estou bem... Obrigada... Eu.. – gaguejou. – Eu não entendo?

Sobre isso podemos conversar depois que o pequeno for dormir. Sim?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para o filho. O pequeno parecia estar no céu, olhando para o pai com a carinha mais feliz que Hermione já vira na vida. Os olhos brilhava, as bochechas estava levemente rosadas e os lábios semiabertos. E ela estava feliz por presenciar isso.

Pai! – perguntou Julian. – voc6e quer brincar com minhas pedrinhas brilhantes?

Pedras brilhantes?

Sim. Fazer elas ficarem rodando no ar. É legal! – Disse tentando encorajar o pai a brincar. – Não é mãe?

É sim. – Disse Hermione olhando para o filho. Depois olhou para Severo. – Ele começou a manifestar a magia bem cedo, com meses de idade. Hoje ele faz alguns truques bem controlados, sem varinha.

Bom saber. – Disse Severo dando um leve sorriso. – Tenho que me habituar aos seus novos poderes e a meu filho o mais rápido possível. – E levou a mão ao rosto de Hermione, tocando levemente seu queixo. – Você está realmente bem? Quer alguma coisa?

Estou bem, realmente. Ainda um pouco assustada mas bem. – Olhando em volta perguntou. - E onde foram Zilon e Merloc?

Sairam assim que eu te trouxe pra cá.

Severo e seu filho se entretinham um com o outro. Severo fazia alguns truques. Seu filho tentava imitá-lo e também mostrava o que sabia fazer. Para um menino de quase cinco anos ele estava bem adiantado, nada o que se preocupar para o filho das duas maiores mentes de Hogwarts. Hermione percebeu que Julian começava a manifestar sonolência, piscando seus olhos com maior frequência e coçar o peito com as mãos.

Meu pequeno... – Hermione se levantou e foi até o filho. – Vem cá com a mami, vem... – Foi estendendo os braços e Julian aceitou, sendo levantado, ficando abraçado a mãe em seu colo, encostando a cabeça no Ombro de Mione. – Hora de dormir...

Severo ficou como espectador, olhando a cena, acompanhando-os. Mione indicou que ia sair do quarto e foi acompanhado por Severo. Ao chegar ao quarto de Julian, Hermione o depositou na cama. Julian já ressonava. Zilon chegou em seguida.

Pode deixar que vou dormir aqui com ele. Descansem, vocês precisam.

Obrigada querida. Mas se ele chamar por mim, me chame... – Disse Mione.

Ele não vai chamar, fique tranquila... – E Olhando para Severo, Zilon disse. – Bom revê-lo Senhor Snape. – Severo acenou com a cabeça.

Hermione inclinou-se sobre Julian, depositando um beijo leve em sua cabeça e saio, dando espaço para Severo que também se aproximou da cama. Ele o olhou e levou sua mão a cabeça do menino, mexendo em seus cabelos e em seguida, passando pela lateral do rosto, fazendo o menino se mexer levemente. Então afastou-se, levando Hermione com uma mão apoiada em sua cintura para fora do quarto. Retornaram em silencio e sem cruzarem com ninguém pelo corredor. Severo abrir a porta do quarto e depois de passarem a trancou por dentro.

Hermione foi para a varanda, sendo seguida por ele alguns passos atrás. Ela apoio suas mãos no parapeito e olhou para o horizonte. As luas de Avalon estavam sobrepostas, grandes e totalmente visíveis no seu negro. Poucas estrelas, e o vento continuava leve, como se acariciasse a pele. Ela respirou fundo. Ele percebeu que ela tentava raciocinar.

Não vai encontrar respostas ficando em silencio ou vendo a paisagem. Pergunte o que quer saber. – disse Severo.

Eu te vi morrer na minha frente hoje. Não venha ser grosso comigo. Se você não pode morrer, a culpa não é minha! – Disse sem levantar a voz e sem olhá-lo. Ele riu.

Não estou sendo grosso. Quero que você pergunte.

Por que não estou cuidando do seu funeral, Severo? Como está vivo?

Por ser o guardião do Potter, foi me oferecido, vamos dizer, vantagens para conseguir mantê-lo vivo. Merloc usou de magia antiga para armazenar uma parte da minha alma neste lugar. Assim como Voldemort, eu não poderia morrer verdadeiramente. Mesmo que eu quisesse.

Mas você não respirava... Não se mexia... Seu corpo estava esfriando... – O corpo de Hermione tremeu ao lembrar.

Meu corpo foi destruído, mas Merloc conseguiu desfazer o processo, e assim pude reunir minha alma novamente. Mas por algum tempo eu realmente pensei que não seria possível.

Liane te viu...

Era o caminho que tinha que seguir... Se estava morto tinha que completar a passagem. Tinha que abandonar esse mundo... Eu não queria ir.

Hermione se virou olhando para ele, que estava de pé atrás dela. Muito próximos agora... - E agora você está aqui, vivo, olhando pra mim. Conhecendo seu filho...

O que, por um acaso, eu deveria saber que existia, não é mesmo?

Merloc achou melhor não avisá-lo. Seria perigoso.

Entendo... Mas tudo foi tranquilo? Você descobriu quando foi que engravidou? Não teve problemas no parto? – Disse de forma séria.

Não. Tudo foi tranquilo. E eu acho que fizemos o Julian no dia em que você saiu do controle de Voldemort.

No dia em que te estuprei...

Você não fez isso... Eu sempre te quis... Você nunca me obrigou... Não se martirize tanto assim. – Disse ela tocando o rosto dele pela primeira vez. – Eu te amo Severo Snape. Meu corpo sempre foi seu e sempre será. Te ter dentro de mim sempre será um prazer, nunca um fardo ou obrigação.

Você faz parecer fácil... Mas foi uma das coisas mais doloridas para mim saber que era meu corpo que te tomava, que era parte de mim que te machucava, e eu não podia me deter...

Ei! Isso é passado. Eu tenho você de volta Severo. Não quero pensar no que sofremos para estar aqui hoje. Eu tenho você ao meu lado, com nosso filho... Não quero mais nada da vida.

Severo sorriu, surpreendendo Hermione. Ele a abraçou, rodeando seu corpo com suas mãos . - Isso é real? Acabou? Você é minha? Para sempre, você é minha Hermione? – Disse segurando todo o rosto dela em suas mãos. – Diga! Diga que ainda me quer... Que me deseja? Diga o que eu quero ouvir...

Eu sou sua meu amor! Só sua. Assim como sei que você é meu! Assim como Julian é nosso. E sim, eu te desejo... te desejo tanto... Desesperadamente... Intensamente... Que só de sentir o seu cheiro me faz estar pronta pra você. De sentir suas mãos me tocarem me faz te desejar mais e sonhar com nossa última noite juntos, aqui mesmo neste quarto. Me faz tua de vez Severo! Me faz sua mulher, sua amante... – Então ele a beijou possessivamente.

Minha... Só minha! – Sussurrou, em meio a gemidos de Mione. – Pra sempre! – E voltou a beijá-la.

Roupas eram tiradas, rasgadas e jogadas longe. Os corpos nus eram banhados pelas luas e assim abençoados. Ambos sabiam que não eram mais necessárias palavras, desculpas... Eles estavam unidos, numa intensidade tal que nem mesmo a magia contida naquele lugar seria capaz de separá-los.

Com as bocas unidas, Severo tomou Mione nos braços e a levou a cama, depositando-a entre os lençóis macios.

Eu não ia te tomar novamente no chão. Isso não vai virar uma rotina entre a gente. – Disse rindo torto.

Sev, você pode me tomar onde você quiser... Desde que nosso filho não nos veja... – Disse rindo.

Sev? Você não tem medo do perigo não, moçinha? Quem te deu autorização para me chamar assim?

Autorização? Me poupe Severo! Agora, cale a boca e me beija.

Severo riu, mas desta vez foi uma gargalhada. – Definitivamente eu também tenho que conhecer minha mulher novamente. Você precisa de uma boa surra pra saber quem é que manda nessa relação. – Então deu um sonoro tapa na bunda dela. – Definitivamente uma surra bem dada vai corrigir as coisas por aqui.

Hermione o olhou assombrada, mas com um desejo que o fez desejá-la ainda mais. – Você gosta? - Perguntou ele. – Gosta de me ver tomar posse do que é meu? De te segurar forte assim? De encher essa bunda linda com minhas marcas?

Ela só pode afirmar com a cabeça, pois sua voz ficara presa.

Então se prepare mulher, que eu pretendo não ser tão delicado com você agora. – Disse a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

O que você está esperando? Um convite impresso? – Disse o provocando.

Perdição Granger! Você vai acabar comigo!

É o que eu pretendo!

Não houve mais palavras. Só gemidos, gritos e sons de tapas, de pele roçando em pele, só sons de prazer extremo e satisfação de dois corpos que necessitavam um do outros para sempre completos. Naquela noite, mais do que o amor se fazendo real entre os dois se fazia presente, havia também uma nova vida sendo plantada no seio de Hermione. Uma criança nasceria novamente em poucos meses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. Epílogo

Cap. 33 – Epílogo

"Nos caminhos que tangem a vida, nada pode ser alterado se sua própria vontade não é capaz de mudar a si mesmo." _Vivian Alves_

Um ano e meio havia passado, tão lentamente, que, aparentemente, as pessoas pareciam as mesmas de antes da queda de Lorde Voldemort. Mas não no mundo mágico. Ali muitas vidas tinham sido modificadas. Do caos da destruição, uma nova reconstrução, tanto de almas quando de estruturas estavam em seu curso.

Novas famílias, novas pessoas. A guerra invertera muitos valores, mudara tradições e conceitos, mas muitos ainda necessitavam aprender com seus erros, tinham que entender, tirar as vendas que ainda os faziam cegos. Por maior que tenha sido a dor, alguns ainda pensavam que Voldemort estava certo. Muitos ainda sofriam com atos de covardia e depreciação. Mas como tudo na vida, o tempo iria curar tais feridas. E alguns ainda tinham que pagar pelos seus pecados.

O Mundo Mágico estava em reconstrução. O novo Ministro da Magia, Artur Weasley, continuava com suas obras, tanto no Ministério quanto por toda a Inglaterra, assim como a caça aos comensais e partidários de Voldemort. O sistema carcerário fora modificador e Askaban não era apenas uma cadeia, mas sim, um sistema de reeducação social. Lógico que alguns de seus presos não poderiam ser reinseridos na sociedade, devido a sua própria vontade e por suas deficiências psiquiátricas, mas muitos pagaria por seus crimes de uma forma mais humanitária e servindo à sociedade que ajudara a destruir.

Hogwarts estava sendo ainda reconstruída, mas mesmo assim aceitava seus primeiros alunos após a Guerra. Sua nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, juntamente com Liane Tonks-Potter e Zilon de Avalon, cuidavam para que cada parede voltasse ao seu lugar, que a história em cada pedra se mantivesse viva. A história tinha que ser contada, relembrada, revivida, para que não fosse esquecida e seus ensinamentos com as perdas e mortes fosse aprendido. Era uma nova era.

A vida de cada membro da Armada Dumbledore e da Ordem da Fênix tinha sido modificada. Mas todas tinham um ponto em comum: Harry James Potter.

Harry já era um homem maduro. Mesmo tendo apenas 19 anos no Mundo bruxo e 24 pelo tempo de treinamento em Avalon também como mostrava seu corpo, sua vida era a personificação desta modificação. Havia se casado com Liane em Avalon e também confirmado sua união dois meses depois da Guerra, junto à seus amigos e familiares. Devido a sua complexa união mágica com ela e o vinculo com a Magia Antiga, não podiam viver mais ali, tendo que retornar a Avalon de tempos em tempos, para estabilizarem seus poderes e manter a Magia de Avalon viva, já que somente o Poder Antigo a sustentava. Harry ajudava no aperfeiçoamento e treinamento de novos aurores, além de ser um dos auxiliares do Ministro da Magia. Com Liane esperava conseguir realizar seu sonho de uma família feliz e prospera, com filhos, netos, que respeitassem acima de tudo a vida. Harry estava para saber que dali à sete meses este sonho ia começar a tomar forma, com os filhos gêmeos que foram encaminhados e que Liane estava para confirmar. Seria uma grande família, uma das mais respeitadas, famosas e integras de toda a sociedade.

Malfoy e Gina era um dos casais que surpreenderam a muitos. O príncipe dos sangues-puros com a bela ruiva da família mais liberal do Mundo bruxos. Draco ainda era mal visto por muitos, mas estava conseguindo perder a imagem que sua família havia imposto a sociedade. Herdara algumas riquezas de seus pais, mas não tinha a necessidade de se impor. Sua natureza tinha sido modificada por amor a Gina e pela orientação de Snape. Seus cunhados ainda pegavam em seu pé, mas o defendiam como se fosse um dos seus. Sua sogra o amava e o tratava como filho, e seu sogro ainda desconfiava de suas atitudes, mas confiava em Harry e Gina quanto a mudança de seu caráter. Trabalhava no Ministério, no setor de Distúrbios mágicos, e estava satisfeito com o que fazia, mesmo não tendo status. Estava noivo de Gina há seis meses, tendo seu casamento marcado para daqui a um ano. Era a única coisa que não concordava, mas havia aceitado a imposição do sogro e dos cunhados. Gina também não estava muito feliz com isso, mas tinha que terminar os estudos se quisesse trabalhar como auror, coisa que Draco tentava todos os dias a desestimular, lógico, sem nenhum resultado. Seus poderes "extra" estavam sendo treinados por Zilon, que também era uma sensitiva. Mas ainda era difícil de manter a concentração quando brigava com Draco, ou em suas visitas surpresas à Avalon. Draco Malfoy conhecia a cada dia a verdadeira felicidade, a responsabilidade de seus atos e sabia que sua família ia ter muito mais a ganhar do que ser simplesmente um puro-sangue. Ia formar com Gina uma união de personalidade, afetividade e parceria. Seus filhos e netos, mais ruivos e louros que se poderia pensar, além da beleza dos pais seriam grandes pacificadores sobre a questão de sangues-puros e trouxas.

Ron estava em seu treinamento como auror. Estava mais sério e mais reflexivo que antes da guerra. Tinha desenvolvido habilidade de espião e estava sendo treinado pessoalmente por Harry e Snape, coisa que não gostava muito. Ainda lamentava ser "mais novo que Harry, eram irmãos, a amizade permanecia forte. Estava namorando Luna, pois desde o dia do ataque se sentira afeiçoado a ela, além de ser tentado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Ela não tinha dado muito mole a ele, mas a pedido de Hermione, tinha resolvido tentar algo, principalmente por que ele a fazia rir, e muito. Luna era responsável técnica pelo Pasquim, que havia crescido e se tornado um dos jornais mais lidos e respeitados no Mundo Mágico. Ainda mantinha sua natureza leve e sonhadora, mas era um dragão quanto tinha que trabalhar e proteger a verdade, incluindo proteger seus amigos. O próprio Ron tinha medo dela quando estava enfurecida. O futuro deles era o mais mirabolante de todos. Ron seria uma pessoa extremamente séria em seu trabalho, mais entre os íntimos era pior que Luna. Era um árduo defensor de seu cunhado Draco e sua irmã, mesmo sendo ciumento por ela. O namoro seria longo, principalmente por causa de Luna, mas não conseguiam ficar muito tempo separados. Tudo o que faziam era compartilhado. Seus dois filhos seriam conhecidos como grandes historiadores e sua família estaria sempre ligada a política.

Merloc ainda protegia Avalon e seus mistérios. Todos sabiam que sua vida poderia ser extinta a qualquer instante, já que o Poder Antigo tinha sido libertado e estava sobre o controle de Harry e Liane. Sua promessa a Merlin tinha sido cumprida. Tentava a cada dia ensinar o que podia dos mistérios que guardava há cada um dos dois, e passava algumas de suas habilidades à Severo, a quem respeitava e cuidava como a um filho. Saia pouco de sua caverna no vale das águas, e às vezes era chamado para cuidar de Julian e Mora quando Hermione e Severo não podiam, uma coisa que as crianças amavam. Ele era o ultimo de sua linhagem, o último dos Mentores. Sua vira fora muito longa para um dragão e muito abençoada. Sua morte fora lamentada e sua vida cantada com os cânticos mais belos que já tinham ouvido em Avalon. O mundo mágico lhe redeu homenagens antes e depois de sua partida. Harry, Liane, Severo e Hermione conseguiram manter seu corpo estático no tempo, guardado para sempre na caverna em que morou em Avalon, sendo um local usado para meditação e celebrações por ser um dos lugar de mais forte presença mágica. Seria lembrado para sempre nos dois Mundos.

Severo e Hermione tinham se casado três dias depois do fim da guerra, em Avalon. A ressureição de Severo Snape tinha deixado muitos boquiabertos e temerosos do poder do Mestre em poções. Seu casamento tinha sido uma surpresa, mas bem visto pela sociedade, já que Hermione era amiga intima de Harry e Liane, do Ministro da Magia e da diretora de Hogwarts. Ela era agora a responsável geral pelo Hospital St Mo , e suas descobertas" e aplicações mágicas tinham ajudado a muitos no pós guerra. Sua carreira como medibruxa estava em ascensão. Severo ainda era professor em Hogwarts, sendo responsável por duas cadeiras, a de defesa contra as artes das trevas; que dividia com Remus Lupin e poções, sua verdadeira vocação. Estavam morando próximo a Hogwarts, numa vila trouxa, onde poucos os conheciam e quase nenhum bruxo sabia a localização. Detestava os holofotes que estavam sempre nele e em sua mulher, por isso se escondia e manteve sua família protegida. Julian a cada dia recuperava o tempo perdido com seu pai, se tornando presença quase constante em Hogwarts. Mione e Snape estavam em sintonia. A ligação entre eles muitas vezes conseguia até surpreender até Liane e Harry. O ciúme de Severo muitas vezes divertia e enraivecia Mione. E ela era muito protetora com ele. Moira tinha vindo de surpresa para ambos, exatamente nove meses depois da Guerra. Seu pai a amava e fazia questão de sempre ajudar Hermione em tudo. Por causa do trabalho da mãe, seus primeiros anos foram quase que diários no hospital. Parecia muito com a mãe, mas seus olhos eram quase amarelos, no futuro seriam cor de mel. A pele alva de seu pai, de cabelo cacheado, parecia um anjo. Julian e Moira nasceram em Avalon e mantiam um estreito laço com seu povo. Moira se uniu ao povo de Avalon por casamento tornando-se uma sacerdotisa de cura, igual a sua mãe, e Julian fora o mais jovem diretor de Hogwarts, ocupando o lugar de seu pai na cadeira de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. O casal teve uma vida feliz apesar de tudo o que passaram. Severo partiu desta vida feliz e realizado nos braços daquela que o amou mais que tudo. Apagou seus erros e pecados ajudando a sociedade o quanto pode, principalmente educando aos alunos de Hogwarts com maestria e totalmente diferente do que fazia antes. Como presente de Merloc, viveu seus longos dias ao lado da mulher que mais amou, com seus filhos e netos sempre perto. Hermione não poderia deixa-lo ir sem ela, e descansou ao lado de seu marido. Morreram dormindo numa tarde em Avalon, de frente para a Cachoeira dos Ventos, local de seu matrimônio. Foram enterrados lá mesmo. Diziam que em alguma noites do ano os espíritos deles eram vistos passeando entre as águas ou entre as pedras, sempre juntos. Moira e Julian, assim como seus filhos e descendentes rendiam homenagens a eles, sempre levando um cravo e um girassol e deixando-os nas águas calmas.

A história desses heróis, amantes, guerreiros e malfeitores serviram ao propósito do destino que, de todas as formas vinha ensinar aos homens que a vida deve ser uma história, assim como os bons livros, cheios de aventuras, dramas, romances, comédias, angústias e sofrimentos, mas também com suas realizações e prêmios, punições e resignação. Deixando claro que não existe a perfeição em si, mas a sensação de perfeição que a felicidade extrema e a paz de espírito produzem e que todas as ações levam a reações. Que todo início tem realmente um fim. E que a realeza de uma pessoa esta oculta na forma de seus atos, da verdade de toda a sua vida, não em riquezas externas.


End file.
